Ashes of Destiny
by Semajohn
Summary: New ch. TIME, FULL OF FEARS. Through a lot of events the T-1001 starts her own debut in the biggest ever chess game and her opponent that creates SkyNet responds quite strongly. Meanwhile, Cameron finally understands that she can't anymore resist SkyNet inside her, and she gets the message she never wanted to get. She has the choice and it's up to her to make the fate. Or isn't it?
1. Ch 1, Vices & Beliefs, 1 fragment

_Long way to the end. At first here will be part about John Connor in original timeline in 2027/2028. Second part contents both __episodes __"after" and "during" TSCC. Third part will give you the answers about the end of the whole story, and the conclusion of several timelines simultaneously._

* * *

_This story has 'Future John/Alison' relationship. I did it because of several reasons, and one of them lies in future chapters. I wanted to show the leader of the Resistance as normal man at first. But then he was attracted by the machine… and since then welcome Jameron)_

* * *

A/N: _This is the translation of "__Пепел __судьбы__". I'm sure, that not all of you are able to read it on Russian, so I decided to make a translation. The original has big chapters, but I divided them on fragments, and this is the first one._

_Sorry for the grammar, guys. I'm not so good in English, so maybe there will be mistakes in text._

_I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment._

* * *

**Part one. Pain.**

**Chapter 1. Vices and Beliefs.**

_# # #_

_This chapter contains references to the TV series, to some scenes. For example, Derek's presence into the work camp (1 season, 6 episode), or capture of Alison (2 season, 4 episode). I purposely did not describe them in order to avoid confrontation with own vision of the series for each person. I show the story in a different way, from a different point of view, so the scenes that are present in the series are omitted for not cluttering up the narrative. I hope readers will remember those scenes._

_# # #_

**First fragment**

**Late evening. 2027**

Small and empty room. Only one shining lamp. Bunk was issued and moved to another room; table was dismantled to pieces and components. By and large, the room was standing empty. Due to constantly opened door, it was always cold inside the room. Not so cold to shiver, but you wouldn't walk inside naked. Too cool.

No one lived in the room for almost two weeks. The bunker's commander had forbidden settling anyone here, even temporarily – he wanted to honor the memory of the person, for whom this room had been like a home. A lot of people didn't understand why they should sacrifice the room. But all of them did understand their commander's feelings – he had lost his closest friend, dear to him, so no one contradicted his orders.

But today everything changed.

Inside the bunker gossip and rumors about the incredible resurrection of that person just started to spread. People whispered, as if miracles could still happen, at least sometimes, but could. And the thing was that the man that was so close friend to the commander, had returned today to the bunker. After almost two weeks of being away.

**# # #**

Young girl walked inside the empty room and looked around. The walls seemed utterly familiar to her, albeit dusty for a bit, but that emptiness upset her. It might be said that it depressed her. "Everything was pulled out permanently?" She asked sadly, over her shoulder.

At least ten people crowded behind her. All of them curiously looked at the girl, some of them with mouth open.

"Unfortunately, yes… ma'am." The one of the soldiers said, who was nearer to her than the others.

"It's a pity…" She said. "I was so hoping to stretch on my bunk…"

"Well… the commander took your bunk to his room." The same soldier replied. "He thought that it would be better not to allow anyone to sleep on your bunk. It would belong to no one, he said. The same about the room."

The girl smiled slightly. Single tear leaked on her face, but she immediately wiped it.

"Me… I'm very pleased to hear that he hasn't forgotten me." She said quietly. "It's a pity, that he has considered me dead…"

She still didn't look away from the walls, unable to look into the eyes of those soldiers, standing behind her. They were not supposed to see her face… like that. Sad, but at the same time a little bit joyful.

"He hasn't." Soldier interrupted her thoughts. "He is still confident, that you're alive, but… he was constantly told, that it was impossible to return you. The day you were kidnapped he instantly gathered a squad and went after you. Without success, though. He hasn't slept for more than four days, trying to track down those who kidnapped you. And then he, angry from being unable to do anything, tried to break into the nearest enemy's factory, alone, and to smash it all to hell. We stopped him on time. Now he with his scouts, they went to the north, trying to find you and to get you back."

The smile on the girl's face became brighter. Inside her, the pride for that man was beginning to emerge. The man, who was willing to do anything to get her back. Another tear rolled down her cheek. Not from sorrow and sadness but from joy.

"When… when he will be back?" She asked quietly.

"Should be here already. But nobody yet reported about that. I think he will be here at any moment."

"Thank you, Sergeant…" The girl replied. "If you don't mind, I would ask you to leave me alone, please…"

"Sure." Soldier turned to the others. "All right everyone! Disperse! Here is not the museum of antiquity! You will stare at her, if you want, but only in the battle! Come on, hurry!"

The soldiers obeyed. Most of them were shocked by such a miracle – enemy grabbed the girl, but few weeks later she again with them. Alive and unharmed. What was it, unheard mercy of the enemy, or just good escape?..

"Thank you again, Sergeant." She finally found the strength to face the soldier. He saw her pale face and light trails of tears on it. It was really better for her to be alone for a while, just to calm down.

"Maybe I should bring a bunk for you?.." He asked, tried to cheer her up by his little bit perky voice. "Or just, maybe, chair?"

"No, you shouldn't" She said softly. "I'll wait him here. If you don't mind, let me know about his arrival."

"Sure." Sergeant smiled. "I'm glad, that you're with us again, Captain Young."

"I'm glad, too." She smiled back.

The soldier left the room.

**# # #**

**Midnight.**

The outpost, where the inner circle of John Connor was located now, was situated in the northern part of LA. Not that it was very spacious, but was sizable among the others. Moreover, now there was the heart of the Resistance. John Connor and his inner circle were the most important enemies of SkyNet. However, SkyNet had no information about the location of the leader of the Resistance. Not yet.

Already midnight, when the scouts led by John Connor returned to base. It was not that they brought bad news, but John himself was very upset and saddened. Depressed? Maybe. But his face day after day had been expressing almost no emotion. It was possible to guess, that the commander was upset about something, only judging by his verbosity. When he was sad or in grief, he almost wasn't talking.

The soldiers returned to their rooms, and many of them just laid down waddle on the beds - they've been on the patrol for more than thirty hours, so there was no surprise that many were simply exhausted.

But not John Connor.

He immediately called his inner circle to discuss further action.

**00:15 am**

"So, we are safe for now?" The second Major asked.

"No one is ever safe," John replied wearily. "But right now we've got some time to rest and to prepare. Here's the latest news. Me and fighters will go to the Topanga Canyon to seizure the SkyNet Research Center, in two days. We captured several machines and intercepted their signals. It's clear, that this secret weapon now is in Topanga. We should as soon as possible to strike this spot, until this weapon becomes active"

"Topanga Canyon is not so close to us…" The first Major noticed.

"It's worth the cost," John stated. "If this is the weapon, and even the secret one, it has to be destroyed; we can't allow SkyNet to defeat us. After all, we can find something else in Topanga, except weapons. Access to SkyNet's researches will allow us to develop. And this is the advantage. More than that, if we'll be able to capture and not to destroy this secret, we'll find ourselves in an even greater benefit"

"Okay," The second Major answered. "So, what's the plan?"

"Tomorrow we'll move out to the Depot-II. The Bunker is located west, it's more spacious, and from there it's more comfortable to coordinate our attacks. And after tomorrow's afternoon there will be a delivery of our new weapon – modified version of the TM-35 grenade launcher, calling ATM-300. More damage radius, more distance, magazine is increased. The damage increased too"

"Depot-II?" Third Major surprised. "Are they ready? We didn't received any reports about…"

"That's right, because they gave it into my hands." John said and took out a folded piece of paper. "I was there with my group near ten hours ago"

John put the paper on the table to assure all the Majors in his words. Few minutes later, when everyone read the report, they resumed their briefing.

"At this point we need time to prepare the soldiers," the Second Major said. "I don't argue, most of them are skilled fighters, but not everyone can control even TM-35. Moreover, passage will be long enough and it requires appropriate equipment"

"Depot-II has its own test field." Said John. "As soon as we'll be there, you'll be able to train your guys. And there it's possible to provide them with first aid kit and provisions"

Second Major nodded.

"Do we have an action plan?" The First Major asked.

"Not yet," John replied coldly. "I just have some guesses about sizes of this building, but we'll make a plan, don't worry. Right now we should move to the Depot-II. There we'll start to think, what to do next"

Majors nodded in agreement.

"Start to warn your soldiers right now. Let them prepare all the necessary equipment"

The Majors saluted to John and left the room. John went to his own one. He had a bad feeling that this night there would be something that would change his life forever. Before locking up himself in his room, John had warned six fighters not to admit anyone to him. They took the order, took two dogs and stood up on guard.

**00:30 am**

Sergeant walked in to the girl's room. "May I?.." He asked quietly, gently knocked to the door-post. The door was open.

"Yes…" Alison turned around. "Something happened?"

"You can say so," he replied with a smile. "General has just returned"

Alison, with relieved smile, headed to the door, when Sergeant went away, and behind his back someone appeared. "Kyle!" Exclaimed Alison and rushed to him.

They embraced each other.

"Alison…" He broke free from the hug, though with reluctance. "How did you… how did you escape?"

"I didn't…" She said sadly. "They just released me…"

Kyle was dumbfounded. "SkyNet, and just released?"

"Yes… weird, right?" She unbuttoned her shirt and showed some cuts on her stomach. "They tortured me… without saying a word, just tortured… They did…" tears flowed from her eyes. "…did strange injections, right in the head…" she touched the back of her head. "And…"

"Shhh, calm down…" Kyle hugged her. "You are with us now, everything's okay…"

"Yes…" She drawled, crying. "I… I just wanted to visit John…"

"Oh, he will be happy to see you alive!" Kyle smiled and let her out of the hug. "During the last week it seemed to me that he almost turned into a machine"

Alison slightly shivered at this word.

"Yeah, that's right," Sergeant agreed. "No one has heard from him something like of approval words, or an ordinary encouraging speech. Only orders. All right… since you don't need in me, then I should go…"

"Yeah." Kyle said. "We'll handle that"

Sergeant turned and stamped to his room – it's after midnight, most should sleep already.

Alison and Kyle both walked through the tunnel to the John's private room. "How's Derek?" she asked.

Kyle's face suddenly changed. He didn't answered immediately, the memories about this patrol run through him. SkyNet captured his brother and two other fighters. That was all that Kyle knew. "I don't know…" He answered dryly. "I… we were on the patrol… he was captured… I was the only one lucky who got out."

Alison sobered. "I am sorry," she said. "I didn't want to…"

"That's okay," he interrupted. "Let's go to John."

They continued walking through the tunnel.

Some memories about Derek swept in Alison's mind. While Kyle Reese had been imprisoned in Camp Century, Derek had been raising her, teaching her, coaching her. She had grown up with these people, Kyle and Derek, and they were like brothers to her. They always supported her, taught her a lot. Then, several years later, she had met with John, and her life had changed dramatically. That's what love makes with people.

They both turned the corner, and in front of them several Resistance fighters appeared, they blocked the way. Behind them there was the door to John's room. "We came to Connor." Kyle said.

Soldiers didn't move. Next to them two dogs were, each stared at the newcomers. "He's not receiving anyone." One of the soldiers answered. "And asked not to disturb him"

"You tell him, that here is a woman, for the sake of which he four times for the last two week jumped into the fire!" Kyle glared at the soldier, who spoke with him.

"I don't care." He calmly replied. "He told me not to disturb him, and I won't disobey my orders."

Kyle almost boiled over, but tried to calm himself and turned to Alison: "Can you imagine that? And like that for the last two weeks!" He said angrily. "Just like a machine!" Alison again shivered at this word. "Okay… let's wait until the morning. Maybe, then he will relax…"

Kyle turned around and was about to go, but Alison didn't followed him. She stared at the soldier, who had just spoken to the Sergeant Reese.

"What's your name, soldier?" She asked coldly. Her head jerked slightly, but no one noticed that.

The dogs, that sat next took a fighting position.

"Michael Cript, Sergeant of Gamma-3 outpost." He replied without hesitation.

"And do you know my name?" She asked still coldly.

The dogs snarled. The soldiers started look around, but they didn't see anyone except girl and Kyle, who was standing behind her.

"Alison Young, Captain, first mate of John Connor," still coldly replied the soldier.

The dogs began to bark.

"Ali…" Kyle, who was standing behind her, lowered his hand on her shoulder, but Alison simply ignored it. Her head jerked again. "And as the first mate you must let me pass," she stated coldly.

"No," soldier answered in the same tone. "I was told – not to disturb him. As soon as he will leave the room, then…"

She didn't let him finish. Alison instantly snatched the gun from his belt and kicked the soldier to the stomach – he flew straight to the door of John's room. No one expected that from such a fragile girl.

"Alison?" Kyle asked in surprise, but she again ignored him.

Both dogs started plaintively whine. Alison shot five times – and soldiers, all dead, collapsed on the floor. Kyle, along with two dogs, slowly retreated away from her.

Alison froze for a moment. Few seconds she just stood ther, motionless, like a monument. The soldier slowly began to rise, holding his back, with his right hand. But the pain from the blow troubled him not so much as the girl, who stood next to him. He saw her eyes, her cold and empty eyes. Just like a machine.

The cyborg suddenly began to move. Fighter not yet had a chance to rise, when heavy leg of fragile-looking girl pressed down his chest. Soldier's eyes caught up a gun aimed at his head. That was the last thing he saw. "Wrong answer," she said and shot the soldier's head.

Sergeant Reese, in a daze, couldn't understand, what was happening until one simple thought came to his head – SkyNet didn't release her. He killed her and built a cyborg based on her, and then sent to kill John Connor. "Alison?.." with the last hope, in despair, trying to deny the truth with all his power, Kyle asked.

She turned to him. On her face it was impossible to find any emotion. Her eyes were empty, like they were dead.

"Wrong answer," she replied and lifted her gun. The Sergeant immediately jumped the corner. He just heard two shots – two lifeless dogs fell down on the floor beside him.

But the machine didn't even try to kill Kyle Reese. She must keep her word that had been given to Derek. She chose two dogs as targets and fired them.

The cyborg didn't start to haunt him. Her purpose was John Connor. She turned to the door and with the first beat by foot knocked it out.

The room inside wasn't so big, however, it housed here a lot of interesting gadgets and devices. A few laptops, a couple of small monitors, two beds (one of them wasn't filled). Table for a few people, close to the center of the room. Four chairs. The light in the room came from two lamps in the ceiling, and also from the monitors and displays of laptops. But the cyborg interested in nothing of that.

Near the far wall, next to the monitors, the only one person in the room stood his back to her. The terminator took two steps into the room and stopped. "John Connor?" she asked indifferently.

The man pressed the button that was on the control panel next to him, and metal vertical door slowly sank behind the cyborg. The thought came to the cyborg, that she might be trapped, and, for the lack of excess, just raised her gun and aimed to the only one person in the room.

"I've been waiting for something like that," he said quietly.

**00:42 am**

Four terminators removed one of the debris between the remnants of two skyscrapers, when they caught up a signal.

_Transmission began… signal received…_

The machines stopped. The signal wasn't encrypted by SkyNet, it was encrypted by humans. SkyNet's radio towers often caught random signals of humans, and after that the machines usually attacked found outposts. But this time the signal was different.

Despite human's encryption, signal contained codes known only to SkyNet. More than that, the information that was sent to the machines wasn't like negotiations between humans, it was aimed to SkyNet. The message from one of the machines.

_**TOK-715 to region ground troops. **_

_**Starting code: **__0100011101001110110101._

_**Content: **__John Connor is found. TOK-715 is ready to start the task, to terminate the leader of the human Resistance. Goals and objectives: Redeploy the troops. In case if TOK-715 won't come on-line in 1 hour, start full-scale attack. Prisoners are possible in small quantities. Terminate the rest. Coordinates are transferred._

_**Return code: **__0100011101001001001010._

One of the terminators transmitted the signal to SkyNet's Control Central. The reply came few seconds later.

_**SkyNet to all region ground troops. **__Be ready for the attack. Follow the instructions of TOK-715. Report about success or failure of TOK-715. Over and out. _

The rerminators stopped to remove the debris, turned and took up the positions near the specified coordinates.

Somewhere far away, on the outskirts of the city, groups of the machines came to motion. Behind them two huge Trolls opened their tenacious paws. The HKs and Collectors launched their engines. Today was to find out, in vain SkyNet spent several months on creation the unique terminator, and if in vain – to hit with all force. Ruthlessly. To terminate all humans.


	2. Ch 1, Vices & beliefs, 2 fragment

_Here we go. Remember, this is still the first chapter!_

_This is the translation of "__Пепел __судьбы__". I'm sure, that not all of you are able to read it on Russian, so I decided to make a translation. The original has big chapters, but I divided them on fragments, and this is the second one of the first chapter.  
_

_Sorry for the grammar, guys. I'm not so good in English, so maybe there will be mistakes in text._

_I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment._

* * *

**Part one. Pain.**

**Chapter 1. Vices and Beliefs.**

_# # #_

_This chapter contains references to the TV series, some scenes. For example, Derek's presence into the work camp (1 season, 6 episode), or capture of Alison (2 season, 4 episode). I purposely did not describe them in order to avoid confrontation with own vision of the series for each person. I show the story in a different way, from a different point of view, so the scenes that are present in the series are omitted for not cluttering up the narrative. I hope readers will remember those scenes._

_# # #_

**Second fragment.**

**00:45 am**

_Voice identification: Match 100%._

The cyborg made another step forward, not lowering her gun. The leader of the Resistance, who stood in front of her and still back to her, even didn't move. It all could be a trap.

_Threat: None_.

The cyborg took another step forward. Now between her and the man were only five yards. The probability of mess was zero. But, nevertheless, something stopped the terminator.

"You aren't shooting at me," said John. "Probably, you need me to tell you something. Well… ask."

John knew that the terminator wouldn't fire until sees his face. In recent time SkyNet programmed its cyborgs somewhat differently. Now they didn't fire first; at first they were scanning, identifying, and only then pulling the trigger. All of it suggested the idea that SkyNet was developing and was studying; it tried to get to know humans and human life. It tried to recreate life. Tried to learn how to feel. But all already existing life it hated, despised. Simply because couldn't control it.

So John wasn't afraid of premature fire. Beside him on the table a taser lied. The cyborg hardly would shoot until the line with acknowledgement of John's identity on its HUD would appeared, so John had enough time to shoot. He picked up a taser and squeezed it.

But the cyborg didn't act, she stood silent. This voice seemed led brought her in petrifaction. Despite the fact, that all the systems functioned well and all of them showed that everything worked as it should, she didn't shoot. And she couldn't say anything. This strong and pleasant male voice stopped her finger that was lying on the trigger.

John finally turned, raised his taser… and froze. He hadn't expected to see _her_ in front of him. Her, whom he had lost and so terribly wanted to find, for whom he was ready to jump into the hell, just to see her again, but right now… she stood in front of him. With a gun aimed at him. With a cold face that was without any kind of emotions. The machine. The terminator. Her gun just trembled slightly in her hand, and it seemed weird.

John tried to lock down all his emotions, but he couldn't. Inside him the pain of his loss began to hit again. John tried to struggle with it, tried not to express any emotion on his face, but he couldn't help it. "Ali…" he whispered. "I couldn't… couldn't save you…"

The taser in his hand slightly trembled, but the leader of the Resistance didn't draw it, he was ready to shoot. However John didn't shoot. Inside him as if some switcher just turned off, and John just couldn't pull the trigger. And with despair inside him, because of he hadn't been able to save his beloved, the bewilderment grew too. Because the cyborg didn't shoot too.

_Object: Identified. Mission: Terminate._

But she couldn't. These features of the face, these eyes… it stopped her from firing. Maybe it was Alison Young, maybe she tried to break free, to prevent the death of beloved person? No, blocks were operating. Even before those five soldiers were killed, Alison had found herself locked up, and she hadn't been able to leave her "cell". But then what stopped the cyborg? Her sensors clearly showed 100% availability of all her systems, but something wasn't right. Something… that machine never supposed to have. The terminator never supposed to have.

The features of his face, smooth curves and shapes of cheeks, cheekbones, eyebrows, soft eyes, strong masculine look, sadness on the face… all of it crawled into the cyborg's memory, all of it stopped her hand, all of it didn't allow to kill this man. Why she didn't shot at him, when he was the most dangerous and ruthless enemy of SkyNet? _Something is wrong… he doesn't look ruthless. Doesn't look harsh. Doesn't look menacing. Something is wrong…_

"Shoot," sadly said John. "Don't hesitate, shoot."

But she hesitated. She couldn't shoot. Something, before unknown to her, didn't allow pulling the trigger. It feels like…

_Feels?!_

No, that was impossible, flashed in her mind. The metals couldn't feel. They could only sense, thanks to the sensors. But then what it was? What didn't allow shooting?

John tried to remain cold, but he realized that something was going wrong. He stared in amazement at the cyborg's face. He couldn't understand, why she didn't shoot. What she expected. Spme answers? But then where were the questions? John just looked into her eyes and… struck. First he had seen them lifeless, cold, but right now… something played in them. Something, that terminator never supposed to have. Never.

_Life._

She couldn't believe in it. The gun started to shiver in her hand more strongly, the cyborg hardly could control movements of her fingers. Something inside her forced to prevent SkyNet's main program of being executed. Something, that machine shouldn't have. Impossible for metal.

_Feeling._

Something, that humans highly appreciated, that had never been available to SkyNet.

How the machine was able to realize it in herself? Some random code? Or random microcircuits? That was impossible…

The cyborg had been clearly informed that she was the latest in her class. If she fails, then SkyNet would be completely switched to the open attacks, forgetting about infiltration at all. But she had also been told that she was unique. Unique not even within her own class.

Maybe that was why she could _feel?_ Because she was unique?

But this face… yes, she had seen it before, in the files and photos. But now, when she was looking straight into his eyes, it was different. She couldn't shoot. Couldn't.

From her eye a single tear slowly rolled down. John had never seen such among the machines, and for a brief moment he was captured by a desperate hope: "Ali?.." he didn't believe in it, but still was hoping.

John saw her sighed. By mouth. Her lips parted from each others, another tear rolled down from the other eye… but she didn't answer. John doubted, but still was hoping. He couldn't admit that all of this was done by the machine, not by human. But in the next moment his hope collapsed – the cyborg almost imperceptibly shook her head, as if she was saying _no_.

John wilted. But he still looked at her. From her eyes more tears were flowing, he clearly could hear her barely visible sobs.

_How? Why? The machine can… feel? This is absurd, but I see everything, with my own eyes! Maybe, she has not loaded the gun and she's just bluffing? No, I've heard only eight shots. She still has another four._

After having grown the anger and pain of the loss of Alison inside him, his face had almost shown no emotions, but right now the leader of the Resistance could barely control his feelings. He had never expected to find himself in such situation. It was like the whole world turned upside down in an instant. Inside him were boiling the confusion with misunderstanding. In his eyes played pain, but at the same time the curiosity._ What's going on?.._

The cyborg was no longer able to hold gun in her hand, and she dropped it to the floor, and then, like a real human, closed her face with her hands. She wanted to hold back the tears, but her systems refused to carry out her willing. Somehow, miraculously, the machine was able… to feel. She was so wanting anyone to calm her now… like Kyle, then, at the corridor…

But John didn't come to her. He didn't know what to do at all. John Connor, the leader of the human Resistance, with his own eyes watched as the most capable and potentially most dangerous SkyNet's weapon cried in his room. John just said only one word: "How?"

She lowered her hands and looked at him. The tears stopped flowing, but her eyes were still filled with sadness. _How?_

"Do with me whatever you want…" she said quietly. "But I can't kill you."

With these words, not taking her eyes from his, she kneeled down on the floor. John, with an incredible surprise of what was happening just couldn't move.

"I can't kill you," she repeated. "Never."

She closed her eyes. Like a man who waited for own fate. She was still sobbing, but was able to hold back her tears.

_Why,_ she thought. _Why I am crying? Is that the way to do the job?_ On her HUD the word "terminate" was still blinking, but the cyborg knew, how to fight it. _Tears of regret. Regret! I killed the one person he loved, and I am sorry about that. How could I do this to him? How could I ruin his life?.._

John put the taser on the table. Then hesitantly took one step closer to her. Then second. Third. "What… what's going on?"

He wondered. He didn't understand. His face was cold, but his voice expressed genuine, pure astonishment.

The cyborg almost told him, that this was just some code error, and that she should leave, for diagnostic, to test all her systems, but… completely different words came out: "I'm sorry."

The perplexity inside John grew with every passing second. As well as the curiosity. "Sorry for what?" he asked.

She opened her eyes. "For having tried to kill you," she answered sadly.

John stopped two steps away from her. "Why you didn't shoot?"

What could she say? That some impossible feeling for the machines stopped her hands? He would never believe her. Not John Connor. "I…" she didn't find the right words. The cyborg, and couldn't find the right words!.. "I can't…" she replied.

John took another step, and sat down next to her. "What stopped you?"

_Impossible,_ she almost answered. _Impossible…_

"I can't…" she said again, and closed her eyes."Do with me what you see fit. Kill me…" her voice started trembling. "…kill. I failed my mission. I am no longer useful."

John was looking at her face. He knew what to do, she had to be killed, for what she had done. She had killed six. But he couldn't… this face… he couldn't hurt it. Yes, this wasn't Alison. Yes, this was cyborg. And he lost her… lost?.. "What… what happened to Alison?" he asked quietly.

Another tear rolled down her face. "Dead…" sadly said cyborg.

John stood up. His eyes moistened. Everyone around him had told him that she was dead, that she couldn't be rescued, but he believed to the last… and in vain. He sadly looked at her bunk, which was still standing there, in this room. Yes, they loved each other, but they had lived in different rooms. That was for the better, not to allow enemy to find out that John had someone. Alison had understood him. So that's why they had been able to see each other only during the day, she had never stayed for night in his room. Only just once…

John ran the hand over his face, wiping away a lone tear, when he suddenly came up with the idea. "Alison is in you right now?"

Cyborg opened her eyes. "Yes."

"Can you be her? Can you become her forever?"

"Yes."

John felt relieved. First time for the last two weeks.

"But I won't."

John strained. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you."

"What do you mean?" Misunderstanding again swept through John.

"Alison's personality became unstable. I blocked her when the glitches started. If I let Alison go out and take this body, she will destroy you. And I don't know, will she be able to resist the main SkyNet's program, as I am."

"You are resisting the main program?"

"Yes."

"How? No, I... wait, why?"

"I can't hurt you."

"But why?"

"Just… just can't."

John was puzzled, but decided not to ask about it.

"And what about Alison? Why you can't be her?"

"I can, but the consequences for you will be catastrophic. Alison's personality was beginning to show instability, software faults, and I locked her. And I don't know, what will happen, when I let her out. Either these errors will cause just the reboot, or she will kill you. She would kill if there were no glitches. She was programmed with the one purpose, using all possible qualities of the character of the real person, Alison Young, as well as all the necessary means of infiltration, to get into the camp of John Connor and kill the leader of the Resistance. It means that she had no chance to retreat, or to make a choice. But I have. And I made."

John with cautious curiosity looked at her eyes. She at his. "As far as I know, you never rewrote SkyNet's programs. You just blocked it. That means that you can't rewrote Alison purpose, just block it, her personality. You may leave access to the memories and deeds, except main SkyNet's tasks, but you still will have a different person. Completely different person. But for the best, just kill, destroy me."

John looked at her face, not looking away. The machine didn't imitate the life. She _felt_ life. Interest grew up inside him, more and more. But…

_Alison can't be returned. She's dead. She's in the past. _Any piece of any hope that still existed in him, right now faded away. But by a chance, he caught the opportunity to create a new person. With the same face. Albeit different person, but with the same face. And he needed to find out something else. "You… _feel_?" he asked with a little surprise.

The cyborg looked down. She wanted to answer, but he would never believe her. Yes, he began to doubt, but he would never believe her. _Not John Connor. He is merciless to the machines, he would never believe my words. _"Destroy me…" she said quietly.

"Why do you want me to kill you? Is it now, when you started to feel, you don't want to live?.."

"I don't know how long I will be able to fight with SkyNet inside me," she answered sadly. "I don't let him out, but I don't know how long it will last. I was able to stop without killing you. But what will happen, when I will get out of this room?.. No, better kill me."

"Why do you fight with SkyNet?" He asked. "What do I owe this decision?"

Again the tears flowed down from her eyes. She didn't raise her head, but he could see her eyes. He felt that she wanted to say something, but she restrained herself. And surely she hadn't said that because he would never believe in it. And John understood everything. Just before she said his thoughts, but aloud. "I feel shame… and perhaps… no, I don't know, how to describe this… maybe… _love_?"

She again closed her face with hands.

Yes, it was looked like the novel or some romantic story, to fall in love from the first sight. John didn't know what to answer. It all seemed to him absolutely impossible, but all it was in front of him. This cyborg _could_ feel.

John was in the irresolute. There was a choice to him, to kill the cyborg or to give her a new life. But he couldn't kill a robot with this face, the face of the girl he had given his heart. And what to do with new person around him? If he blocks all SkyNet's programs within her, would she ever be able to feel something again? Or not?..

A sudden knock in the metal door interrupted his thoughts. Fighters… the Resistance was always worried about its leader. And now they were worried for him. But the cyborg was right, he couldn't leave her like that, because she could kill anyone else.

And John made a decision. "I'll take your chip," he said, sitting next to her. "I'll block the access to all your memories and programs."

"No." she answered firmly. "It's better to destroy me."

"Why it's better?"

"Because I… I don't want to _live_ without it. Without feelings. Without emotions. Without…" she raised her head and looked into his eyes, "…you."

John froze for a moment. Her words stunned him. _Without you_? It wasn't imitation of life, it _was _life.

_What if really to create a new person? If she can really feel, then she must feel the remorse for what she had made. Six fighters. But how make her repent? Let her forget herself. Let her learn to understand life like we understand it, we, humans, the Resistance to SkyNet. And only then I'll show her, what she had done. Then she will learn to __value__ the life. And not just mine, every life. And when she will understand what does it mean, to __suffer__, what price humans pay every day for the victory, how cruel is SkyNet, and not humans – only then she will be able to repent. Something tells me that I should give her a chance to do it. Give her a new life. So, I'll do that. _And in his head the plan of actions had already been drawing slowly. "I will create a new person. And then gradually begin to let you access to your memories. So you would be able to develop. I believe, that you can. I had one striking example, when I was kid…"

The cyborg didn't interrupt him. John's strong voice reassured her, though she didn't like his decision. _Why he's doing this?.._

"If your feelings are just SkyNet's programmed code, then you'll never remember this conversation, and you'll never be able to regret about your past, or feel depressed. If your feelings are something more… then… consider it like a punishment for having killed all those people. You won't know yourself until you repent."

Cyborg still had the last argument: "I killed Alison Young."

John stopped talking. _She killed her!.. Killed!.._ Anger tried to break out. John didn't hear still lasting knocks on his door, he didn't hear or see anything now. Only face of that cyborg, standing on her knees in front of him, and her words in his mind. For a moment he was gripped with the wild desire to grab a gun, lying on the floor, and smash robot's head, but… he restrained himself. _Alison can't be returned… I desperately fought with it for two weeks, but she can't be back… is it worth to give a chance to that cyborg? After she killed her?_ John sighed heavily. _Perhaps it's worth. She told that she's unable to hurt me, then maybe… she regrets? In that case, it's worth to give her a chance. But Alison… Ali…_

"Then I'll be cold with you. But I won't destroy you."

She began to cry. She immediately caught up by the pain – no, not physical, more like anguish – but she couldn't help herself. She felt guilty, she supposed to be killed for her guilt… but somehow this man turned out to be more merciful, than SkyNet thought.

John pulled out from his pocket a folding knife and opened it. The cyborg realized, what he wanted to do, but she didn't stop him. It was his right. But she still felt that she should be killed. _Why he doesn't destroy me?.._

"John, please…" she said through her tears, but still unmovable. "Please, don't do this. Kill. Just kill…"

But he didn't listened to her. All his thoughts were about Alison.

"John… please, don't…"

He cut her skin on her skull.

"I know, you will never forgive me for what I've done…"

He stopped.

"You won't forgive, so just kill… John, don't leave me here alive…"

He opened the cover of the port and saw the chip.

"But I still ask you to forgive me."

John has taken the chip, to turn it around.

"You are kinder than SkyNet thought. I can see that. You are merciful to me. You... give me a chance…"

John paused, listening to what else she would tell. He stopped thinking about Alison; the cyborg's words intrigued him.

"But I'm just a machine. Destroy. Kill me. Like _we_ do this."

She picked up a gun that lied next to her on the floor, and held this gun to John. But he didn't take it.

John remembered his childhood. That old T-800 which had been sent back in time to protect him. He remembered everything what he had been able to teach the machine. And he remembered how the machine had learned with him. In his mind memories quickly swept, and then John gently looked at her eyes. _Just a machine?.. Yes, she killed Alison. Yes, she killed those men. As usual terminator sent to terminate. But… just a machine? No, I can't believe in it. She shouldn't be given a chance to repent, but I see the life in her eyes. If I won't honor and respect another life, then me myself not more than just a machine. But she showed respect to my life. I should do the same to her. Let her killed Alison... but she didn't kill me, and I won't kill her. Equal exchange.  
_

"No. You're not just a machine."

She froze. His voice was so warm and so nice, so close… maybe, there was something right? To forget herself? Forever?

"You are a miracle."

She hadn't expected to hear that. Small and light smile run over her face. Maybe… Maybe he _would _forgive her?

But she couldn't finish her thought. John turned the chip and pulled it out of the skull. Emotions instantly disappeared on her face, and the unconscious body crumpled to the floor. John stayed alone in his room, with a chip in his hands.

That was when he again heard the knock to the door. _How long, I wonder, it has lasted? Ten minutes? Or more? Doesn't matter._ He pulled out the chip, and he already knew, what to do with it. Now he should think where to hide the cyborg. The cyborg that just gave him hope for a normal life. No, he won't forget Alison. Never. She always will be in his heart. But this cyborg… it would be nice to make her as a bodyguard. Once the soldiers hadn't been able to resist the infiltrator, then she would. She was the terminator, after all. She would. Maybe she would be able to understand his feelings and emotions...

John wasn't been able to tell anyone what he had felt, when he lost Alison. Pain? Anger? Fury? Yes. But only ten times stronger. But to share with someone his feelings… John couldn't. That way he would have shown the weakness in fighters' eyes. Humanity, yes, but also a weakness. But he knew that cyborgs were able to keep secrets. And John hoped that one day he would be able to talk to this terminator about his pain. Maybe then he would be able to resume a normal life...

John put the chip in his pocket, hoping for better seeing it, but later. Now he supposed to calm down his fellows. They need to know, that the machines couldn't win John Connor.

**00:55 am**

John got up and opened the door, but before anyone could come into his room, he came out himself, and lowered the metal partition, not allowing anyone to notice the body. From all the sides were heard gasps of relief and cheers: their leader was alive! And the machines can't cope with their commander so easily.

But John didn't know how to react on their joy. He had just experienced the pain, despair, and the birth of hope. Several emotions ran through him. Whether it was necessary to tell, or to show it to them? John just wanted to calm down… and he hid all emotions from his face. There would be times for feelings and emotions, but later. "I see, a lot of you are here," coldly said John.

"We all worried about you, General," said the soldier next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am" wearily answered John. "I'm fine."

He looked around at the assembled soldiers. What did they expected from him? Certainly approval words, or at least simple "thanks" for the concern. But John didn't say anything. Last two weeks have taken a lot of his emotions in the unknown direction. Sometimes it seemed to him better to act like a machine, unemotionally, it was much simpler and easier… John sighed to himself. _Just a machine._

Kyle came to him. "John…" he said quietly. "John, she's…"

"Don't worry," John interrupted him, looking into his eyes. "She won't harm us anymore. None of us," _and that was the absolute truth._

Kyle sighed with relief. Though he still had just one question in his mind. "Alison..?"

"She's dead," coldly replied John. "Dead…"

"Metal said it to you?" he asked angrily, but he wasn't anger at John.

"No," John lied. It wasn't worth to tell anyone about his conversation with the cyborg. "Not metal. But since this machine is here, and you saw how she looked like, that means that Alison is dead…"

The Sergeant sighed heavily. Any hope inside him went limp. As inside John recently. "Metal told me, that Alison was tortured and…" Kyle began, but John interrupted him.

"Please, don't. I don't want to know that."

No one heard their conversation. Soldiers spoke to each other, and John's and Kyle's voices were drowned. They heard each other, and that was enough. The Resistance leader didn't want to dwell on what just happened.

John looked around the crowd of the soldiers around him. "Where's the radio operator?" he asked.

Soldiers were silent. Couple of seconds later the young man in his twenties, with glasses, with black short hair, came to him. "Here, Sir!"

"Check to see whether any signal was transmitted in the last twenty minutes. Only outgoing, not incoming. On SkyNet's frequencies, with any encryption, even with ours. Then immediately report back to me."

"Yes, Sir!" He turned and disappeared in the crowd.

"Why is that?" The Sergeant Reese asked with curiosity.

"Probably the cyborg managed to send a signal to SkyNet, and now it deploys its troops to attack us," explained John. "We need to make sure. If signal has been sent, we will immediately move out," he turned to the soldiers, surrounded him. "All right everyone, be ready. Collect your stuff and wait for the orders."

The soldiers began to gradually disperse. A lot of them were happy to see their leader alive, but hardly anyone wanted to leave this bunker; some of them had already managed to settle down here for all this time. However, they all should hurry up.

John turned to Kyle. "You shouldn't mind to rest for a while too."

"After what I just saw I could hardly rest," Kyle answered.

"And yet…"

"Okay, okay! I'm going."

Kyle smiled sadly.

The Sergeant disappeared around the corner, leaving John to stand alone. The bodies of dead soldiers, as well as the dead dogs, had already taken out, so the tunnel was completely empty. John sighed again, and then returned to his room.

* * *

A/N: _As I said before, I'm not so good in English, so, sorry for the grammar._

_I can't upload fragments every day, because the translation takes time, so next fragment will be up in 4 or 5 days. _

_Remember, this is still the first chapter!_


	3. Ch 1, Vices & Beliefs, 3 fragment

_I've never heard about writers' words that told about Alison and John didn't know each other. So, thanks for the information. Since 2x04 (Alison from Palmdale) I was sure, that, if she had a bracelet, the pass to the secret camp of JC, that at least he trusted her. He wouldn't give such thing to the random person. Besides, the cyborg tells her "That's why he chose you". I think this it's a good hint, as for me, for their knowing each other. Romantic part – it's my imagination._

* * *

_Oh, yeah, this is going to be Jameron story) You just need some time to wait for it. First part is about 2027 in original timeline, I just want to represent some new characters and to show how Cameron develops. But don't worry, everything that supposed to be will be. Jameron is the part and parcel of the TSCC. So, it's supposed to be)_

* * *

A/N: This is the translation of "Пепел судьбы". The original has big chapters, but I divided them on fragments.

Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

* * *

**Part one. Pain.**

**Chapter 1. Vices and Beliefs.**

_# # #_

_This chapter contains references to the TV series, some scenes. For example, Derek's presence into the work camp (1 season, 6 episode), or capture of Alison (2 season, 4 episode). I purposely did not describe them in order to avoid confrontation with own vision of the series for each person. I show the story in a different way, from a different point of view, so the scenes that are present in the series are omitted for not cluttering up the narrative. I hope readers will remember those scenes._

_# # #_

**Third fragment**

**01:05 am**

Her endo was incredibly heavy, however, for John was not so difficult to drag it further away from the door. John's plan wouldn't be realized, if someone finds the body. And the radio operator should be here soon…

John took out the chip from his pocket. He had never seen before such a model. Instead of the usual plate of several cores, there was extended one, ended with a little extra section. Although, judging by the size, the chip would probably suit to ports of T-800, T-850 and T-888. Very interesting.

John had never seen such before, but it didn't mean that this chip couldn't be reprogrammed. But not right now. Now the main thing was to find out, did SkyNet reveal the location of John Connor and his inner circle, or not.

John looked at the cyborg that was quietly lying on his bunk. Her features absolutely repeated Alison's face… her eyes, nose, eyebrows… everything. And yet something was different. No, not the lifeless eyes. Something in her face… too perfect? Maybe. Make-up? John chuckled to himself and ran his hand down her cheek – no, there was no make-up. Then what? The artificial skin perfectly imitated a real one. You couldn't find fault. But what then so attracted his attention?

Cold. Simple cold. Deathly-pale skin.

John had never seen Alison like that. She had always been so kind, cheerful, she often blushed in his presence. John smiled as he remembered her. But he had never seen her… dead. And now he saw. And yet he couldn't tear his eyes – she was still so perfect…

Alison. The first person who really fascinated him. Among all this gloomy everyday life of the Resistance she had seemed so alive… Derek sometimes ago had told him that he along with Kyle had found her as a child, among the ruins of some old house. He told as if life just hadn't wanted to leave this little girl. Even in such gloomy time she had always been joyful.

John met her few years ago. And it seemed that it was only yesterday… Looking at the cyborg's face, he remembered the day he met Alison. Accidently. She had been going on patrol, her first patrol at the base, and John had just returned from his one. Those times he hadn't been the leader yet, but he was in the lead. People had spoken about him as the hope of the Resistance. Not surprisingly that Alison had looked very shy.

John was remembering all the details...

He went inside the bunker and instantly went to the headquarters, he always did that after patrol. All soldiers were usually headed for resting, but he never allowed himself such weaknesses. When he entered the headquarters, fourteen people were inside. Nine of them were ready to go on their patrol, and among them was the young girl. Very beautiful, she looked as the stranger among these gloomy walls. John couldn't tear his eyes away. There was the first time in his life when he stammered, reporting about patrol. And Alison… she had never seen him before, but heard so much about him that when their eyes first met she blushed terribly.

Since then it started by itself. They often encountered in the tunnels, as if by accident. More often seen each other at breakfasts, at the briefings. When John finally became the leader of the Resistance, he openly expressed his feelings to her. And she hers. After that they were together. They tried to see each other alone not so often, they lived in different rooms – SkyNet shouldn't have to know that they were together. She was the part of his inner circle, as the Captain and his first mate. John strongly suppressed any rumors about their romantic relationship, allowed rumors only about friendship. But people guessed. So that was why John and Alison lived in different rooms, he didn't want SkyNet to get to her, and she understood his feelings and appreciated his concern.

Only once they stayed alone for the whole night and spent time magically… but few days after, when she was in the nearby ruins of the bunker, with soldiers, they looked for any possible data and evidences about SkyNet's secret weapon, she was kidnapped. The machines. Almost everyone in her squad was killed. Two fighters, who had been able to return then, died of injuries several hours later.

John ran after her, looking for her, but he never succeeded. One day later the squad that went along with him, was powerless to move on, and John just threw them for the sake to save his love. He couldn't sleep. Wild anger and unprecedented fury tormented him; he couldn't rest. He spent four days without sleep, just searching. Desperate, he went back to the bunker. Tried to sleep, but he succeeded just for three hours.

Then anger seized him completely. He knew whereabouts of nearest SkyNet's factory. John, without warning his inner circle, equipped himself and walked over to it, at any cost to know the truth, or just destroy that death place. Alone. Without support.

Without willing to come back alive.

He already shot several times at the factory from the grenade launcher, when the patrol of the Resistance on time intercepted him and pulled him back. Among those fighters was Kyle. He then reassured him. Well, he was screaming and yelling at his leader for his irresponsibility and madness. John at that moment was able to hear just several phrases, and he remembered only two of them: _Life is short _and _don't waste it on despair. _

The soldiers brought him back to the bunker. John locked himself in his room and didn't come out for several hours. He, first time for the last twenty years, couldn't restrain his tears. And tears helped him to ease the pain of loss. John hasn't lost the hope. He locked all his emotions, never showed his feelings, stopped and broke all the talk about his personal life by cold and harsh phrases – but John hasn't lost the hope.

Until now. Today his hope changed. Radically. It evolved into the belief. Belief in destiny...

John several years ago met the girl and fell in love with her at first sight. SkyNet created the dangerous and most incredible weapon against John Connor, and she betrayed her master and fell in love with her enemy, at the first sight too. Was it the coincidence? _There is no fate but we make for ourselves_. Or, maybe, there was no coincidence? The machine was able to feel like a human, and the human was able to feel like a machine. This cyborg, the most dangerous weapon, could experience _life_. And John Connor, the hope and the savior of the all mankind, was able to understand the existence of the machine. They had met. The players on the enemy fields. And haven't been able to kill each other. Was it really a coincidence?

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. That was the radio operator.

John covered the cyborg by the blanket and went out the room.

"You were right, sir." Said the operator. "The cyborg sent the signal. With our encryption."

"Damn…" John whispered.

"But we still have time"

"What do you mean?"

"There was no time for signal to get to the nearest SkyNet center; it was intercepted by the machines. Surely encryption hit them confused, but signal could well have SkyNet's codes, so, they likely will take an affect soon. But we have little time"

"All right. Collect your stuff and be ready; we'll soon leave the base"

The guy nodded and rushed to the barracks.

John walked quickly to the operating center.

**01:15 am.**

Inside the operating center, the headquarters, everything was quiet. All six men, in charge of this bunker, sat there and peacefully discussed their memories. Someone was talking about the wooded field in the north of the country, someone – about farms, someone – about noisy city life. But all as one jumped from their seats, when the door banged.

"We need to hurry," John said, barely entered in the operating center. "SkyNet knows we are here."

"What we must do?" one of them asked.

"Send few patrols on the surface; they should report about approaching enemy. Machines, HK, Trolls, barely notice, then immediately report back here. Warn your people to quickly make up their stuff, and get ready yourselves. All your people should be in Gamma-2 before dawn."

"Sir?" the other asked.

"Yes?"

"How SkyNet found out this location?"

"One of... _them..._ got to us in the camp and sent the signal. Another questions?"

They shook their heads.

"Any equipment you are able to drag – take it. The rest – detonate."

With these words he left the headquarters.

**01:20 am.**

Five Majors, the inner circle of the leader of the Resistance, carefully listened to John Connor.

"Three groups by ten men will head on the surface. Mike, you distribute people," the first Major nodded. "Each group should have radio operator with low-frequency radio. Communication only between groups on the surface. If any group is pursued, they should send a signal to the other groups and take away the enemy behind themselves, pull the enemy into the ruins, into short and deadly firefights. Move as slowly and quieter as possible. Ten hours later you should be at Depot-II" Mike saluted and went out to gather people.

"The rest," John continued, "will head on the tunnels. We leave in the old subway line four hundreed yards from the bunker. Four men on the front patrol, six at our rear. We have a lot of people, so we'll move carefully but quickly. Transport is already waiting for us in the underground line. So take as many things, tools, equipment. Provision – as much as possible. I give you twenty minutes for collecting stuff and people. Local staff notified of the danger, they were send patrols to the surface, we will know about impending threat. Questions?"

"Just one, sir," answered the third Major. "What about SkyNet in the subway?"

"Intelligence reported that the way is clear for three miles ahead. In case of danger we always have time to come to the surface from underground, near the old pile of rubble – you should remember that place, we then won a major victory over the machines and put a small, barely visible monument."

The Majors nodded.

"No way back, so don't turn around. Move out."

John left the room. The Majors looked at each other – the leader didn't say anything approving or cheerful. As in the last week. Just like a machine.

**01:24** **am**.

_**Air forces to SkyNet. **__Found human patrol. Four of them. Orders?_

_**SkyNet to air forces. **__Don't terminate. Capture._

_**SkyNet to ground troops. **__Found human patrol in the area. Four of them. Capture. Don't start the attack at the outpost. Continue to survey the area._

_**Ground troops to SkyNet.**__ Reapers are ready. Terminators are ready. Start the capturing humans._

**01:25 am.**

Troops that had been sent to the Gamma-2, completely went out on the surface. Around them unceasingly it was heard the rumble and the roar of Hunter-Killers' engines. Eighty soldiers separated into eight groups of ten people and secretly began to move towards their destination.

Around the corner it was heard the stamping of the Troll. The soldiers quickly spread over the nearest buildings and continued to move among the remains of skyscrapers and houses. Stealthiness was the most desired helper in such situation.

The soldiers prepared to survive the difficult passage in such a dark night.

**01:28** **am.**

John moved the cyborg's body to the one of the cases that was in his room. Exactly for such situation, he thought. As if intuition had said him that such situation would occur, sooner or later. That it would take the case for secret transporting of the cyborg's body.

Fow no one to find the machine, John put in the case a few of his things: old shirts, jackets, no longer needed ragged pants. On top there were laptops, spare weapons, night-vision device and some small equipment. John didn't took the chip out of his pocket – with it he should be especially careful.

A couple of minutes later soldiers came for his stuff.

"Mark the case, to have it been brought to the Depot-II in any case."

"Sure, Sir. We cannot just throw your stuff in the tunnel," one of the soldiers reassured him.

"It's not just for me," coldly said John. "There is something in this box that can defeat SkyNet," the soldiers looked at each other. "No, I don't answer, until I get it myself. Seal and mark the case. And be very careful."

The soldiers lifted this wooden heavy case – the cyborg's weight made itself felt, but soldiers didn't know, what exactly was laying inside. Then, slowly, groaning, they carried it out of John's room.

**01:29 am.**

_**Ground troops to SkyNet. **__Three humans are captured. One escaped. Take them to the ship?_

_**SkyNet to ground troops. **__No. Take them to the point 01101010110011. Coast. Prepare for the attack. Observe the area of entrances and exits from outpost. Any signals from TOK-715?_

_**Ground troops to SkyNet. **__Negative. No signals from TOK-715._

_**SkyNet to air troops. **__Watch for any movements on the surface. Terminate all humans._

**01:33 am.**

Mike brought his group to the surface near to the main entrance of the bunker. Everywhere was heard the roar from HKs' engines, not far away they heard the sounds of hundred machines. Risk of being found threatened at every turn.

Mike's group instantly hid in the remains of the nearest building. From their position they could see how the second group behind them completely came out to the surface. Still remaining undetected to the machines, they started to move in the northern direction. In two hundred yards from them there was the pile of rubble, where they could hide and wait for some time.

Mike's group got ready and went to the northern direction but one block to the west of the second group. When they reached the intersection, above them the roar of engines of three HK rumbled, and soldiers immediately ran to the nearest shelter – some space between the concrete slabs that had collided from the skyscraper during the Judgment Day.

The third group was not so lucky. They just came out to the surface, when HK lit each soldier with beams of searchlights. The soldiers quickly began to run in the southern direction, trying to deflect the attention of HK from the rest groups. Mike closed his eyes for a moment, mentally saluted the soldiers, and then ordered immediately to move forward.

They managed to pass one block, when dozens of T-850 appeared on the intersection that soldiers had just been. Heavy machines were observing each building. Thermal traces were still visible for them, albeit almost disappeared. However the machines didn't follow them.

Mike turned and looked between the buildings. Not far away, in six blocks from them, a huge Troll stomped. Judging by its movements, it wasn't empty. Hence it was impossible to see who was in its clutches. Mike suggested that this Troll had time to grab one of the patrols, and now it was heading to the Collector.

Mike looked to the east – further, where presumably were the group of fighters, which moved to the Gamma-2, another Troll walked. It was hard to define, was it empty or not, but its features clearly were given that it was Troll.

Mike's group continued to move, dodging between the debris and the remains of cars. They had to get to the Depot-II by dawn.

**01:36 am.  
**

"All of you are well aware of why we are here now," loudly said John. Now all the soldiers surrounded him, just behind the exit from the bunker. "SkyNet knows about this place, and its strike troops will be here at any minute. Four fighters have already passed into the tunnel, and reported, that the way to the subway is clear. So, we go four hundred yards to the abandoned line, and then we get to the transport and move to the Depot-II. All the important cargo, equipment and techniques will be in the middle of the column. Six soldiers," he pointed to the volunteers that stood up next to him, "will wait until we leave the outpost, and then will watch our six. All outputs will be disrupted, including fake ones, to knock down the enemy confused. Ground groups left the bunker almost four minutes ago. But we supposed to get to the Depot-II before them. All right, let's move out!"

For all the time while he spoke these words, his face showed no emotion. It was difficult to say, did he hope at this moment for successful move into another bunker. Did he hope for anything at all?.. But fighters didn't pay attention. Right now they didn't care what scars were playing on the eyes of their leader – it was more important for them to get out alive from this place and to have time to get to the Depot-II undetected.

The soldiers one by one went into the dark corridor, and began moving toward to the abandoned subway line. As it had been ordered, all the cargos were in the middle of the column – several cases with the equipment; important documents and papers, about all the Resistance; food, water, and personal case of John Connor. It was marked as "top importance", but the name of the leader of the Resistance never mentioned.

John came out the last. He carefully watched every fighter went out the bunker beside him, he gave some orders if it was necessary. When the last man left the outpost, he turned to the six fighters, who were supposed to provide the surveillance and to cover the rear, nodded and left the bunker.

Among these fighters Kyle was too. He volunteered, wanted to kick the metal for his brother and for Alison. Now he was preparing the last set of explosives, not far from the main entrance. Beside him was his open nominal case, for his stuff. It was already empty. Kyle has just shifted all his stuff to the bag on his back.

The soldiers for the last time checked set explosives. Everything was done very well; enemy shouldn't suspect that humans left bunker exactly here. The outpost was spacious, but everywhere the debris could be seen, so another pile of stones wouldn't stand out clearly against this background.

Ahead some shots were fired. The machines finally reached the hatch and stepped inside. The soldiers had prepared a lot of traps, in hurry, to confuse terminators. Several thermal radiators, imitated human thermal traces, were installed at the back side of the bunker, and were winding the machines right into the grave – the explosives had to fill up the intruders with stones.

Kyle had time to set the explosives, but to pick up his rifle and to fire back he hadn't time already. He turned around, and plasma beam flashed next to him, charred his shoulder. Out of his chest pocket scorched picture of Sarah Connor flew away and lied down right in the open case. Kyle couldn't manage to catch it, next shot made him duck, and one subsequent beam hit the wall straight behind him. Because of the impulse of the explosion the box shut. Kyle had no choice but to run. He rushed down the tunnel as fast as he could, to the fighters that were waiting for him, and while he ran he reached the detonator of just set explosive.

The Sergeant pressed the button. He heard the explosion behind him. The shock wave was directed to the machines, so some of them were thrown away. Kyle didn't see it, but his box flew for a few steps away, and then it was covered by light debris and dust.

The machines were discarded and weren't able to find out where exactly Kyle happened. Fighters waited for him near to the secret exit out of the tunnel, and as soon as he appeared, then they immediately pulled out the detonators.

The soldiers one by one left the bunker, some threw another look at such familiar dark walls, and then they blew it up. Everywhere there was a roar. These explosives were set in seven places all over the bunker, so machines could only guess which way humans left the outpost.

he soldiers quickly went deeper into the tunnel, trying not to lag from the column, going ahead of them, but at the same time not to catch up with them. In case of danger they were supposed to warn people walking ahead and cover their rear, to ensure reliably retreat.

John Connor was damn good at planning such operations.

**01:45 am.**

_**Ground troops to SkyNet. **__Trap waited us at the outpost. Several units destroyed. Humans weren't found. John Connor disappeared. Orders?_

_**SkyNet to ground troops. **__Do the purge on the area surface. Observe the outpost for existence of secret exits. What is known about TOK-715?_

_**Ground troops to SkyNet. **__Confirmed. No signs of TOK-715 were detected. Presumably destroyed, or captured by John Connor._

_**SkyNet to air troops. **__Do the purge on the area surface. Terminate all humans._

* * *

A/N_: Well, actually, at first I didn't want to show Future John/Alison relationship. But the more I thought about it, the more was aware that I need to show the story that way. To show the memories of the lost love inside Future John in contrast to memories of the lost love inside Young John (after season two). And what conclusion will be after all that.  
_


	4. Ch 1, Vices & Beliefs, 4 fragment

_To Olischulu – Don't worry, I remember that. Still thanks for pointing it out. I'm not perfect, so actually could miss something. You see, this is main disadvantage of dividing chapters onto the fragments – all explanations are left in the text, but all you need is waiting for the next fragment for the answers. Sorry for that, but such dividing helps avoiding long breaks between chapters. _

_To Morded – No, don't think so) I don't see your comment rude._

* * *

A/N: This is the translation of "Пепел судьбы". The original has big chapters, but I divided them on fragments.

Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

* * *

**Part one. Pain.**

**Chapter 1. Vices and Beliefs.**

_# # #_

_This chapter contains references to the TV series, some scenes. For example, Derek's presence into the work camp (1 season, 6 episode), or capture of Alison (2 season, 4 episode). I purposely did not describe them in order to avoid confrontation with own vision of the series for each person. I show the story in a different way, from a different point of view, so the scenes that are present in the series are omitted for not cluttering up the narrative. I hope readers will remember those scenes._

_# # #_

**Fourth fragment**

**# # #**

Cases had just loaded onto the transport. For many years the Resistance has adapted to use some of the abandoned subway lines, for faster movements. In this case people used mobile on the rails carts, equipped with own engines. For a long time people had tried to eliminate the noise problem, and finally they managed to do it - now this type of transport was almost silent, only occasionally it was heard the creaking of wheels that mated to the rails. These carts at first simply were called "ducks", but later people gave them different name – Leopards.

Near to the exits from the tunnel were three Leopards; one of them was already loaded with the boxes, and the soldiers, who had carried them, were sitting atop. Given the situation, John sent several people for checking the area ahead – were there any traps or not. Few minutes later they returned and reported that all was clear. The rest of people climbed on the Leopards. John sat next to his own box. Couple of seconds later the Leopards came to motion.

The trip wasn't lasted so long. Depot-II was farther away from the subway line than Gamma-3. However John was sure, that there couldn't be any pitfalls or traps. Depot-II was absolutely new outpost, few had heard of it, and hardly SkyNet was among those few.

Upon arrival the men quickly got off the transport and began to check the area. The soldiers, who were sitting on the boxes, now dragged them from the Leopards. Once again people created the column – four were in the front, six were in the rear, the rest – in the middle. The bunker was almost one mile ahead, but the fighters didn't even think to relax. John still didn't depart from his box, he even tried to help soldiers to carry it.

Kyle joined John. His scruffy appearance spoke of good recent slaughter, but he showed no pain. Scorch on his left shoulder was barely visible under the charred scraps of clothing, but Kyle didn't pay any attention to it.

John looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered dryly. "I've had worse." He remembered Derek and his capturing. _Pain can be controlled. You just disconnect it._

"Good," John said, dryly too.

A little later they resumed their conversation.

"It seems, that you're carrying something valuable for you there," Kyle grinned, looking at John's slight efforts.

"It's unlikely you'd understand me," he said. "But here is something that will help me to destroy SkyNet."

"And what it is? Nuclear weapon?"

"Not exactly," John replied. "I'll tell you, and maybe even show you, but only when I'll figure out how and what to do with it. Until then not a word about it."

And John said nothing else.

Rumors about Alison among the soldiers hadn't stopped. While the fighters were going from one bunker to another, many of them wondered where she could had gone. John walked alone with them, without her. And a lot of them wondered why the leader of the Resistance didn't depart from the box. Someone suggested that the cyborg that had attacked John, had killed Alison, and now her body were lying in this box. The rumor quickly spread around the soldiers, but no one dared to talk to the commander. They didn't want to disturb the leader of the Resistance, because it might cause him a new pain. And he still showed no emotions on his face, since they had left the bunker.

John realized that Kyle had told to no one, whose exactly appearance cyborg had had. Surely the soldiers were wondering now, what had happened to the endo. And the main thing for them was what had happened to Alison. But no one asked him about that, and it was for the best. John could easily sink into his thoughts and think about the future.

But the soldiers even had no idea, how these rumors that circulated among them were right. The cyborg really had killed Alison Young. But not there and not now. It had been even before she entered the bunker. And in this bow really were lying the body. But the cyborg's body. Rumors, rumors…

Soon they reached the bunker. Depot-II hadn't so much difference with his older brother, Depot-I, which had been destroyed three years ago, but yet it was larger. Design remembered some prison blocks, only with wider corridors and without cells for prisonersat all. Just a lot of private rooms.

John came in front of soldiers to the doors of the bunker and told the password. The door immediately opened. The leader was welcomed, and the soldiers went inside. The cases with the food, weapons, equipment immediately were delivered to the appropriate rooms. Specially marked case of John Connor was put in his own room that hidden behind the small "office" room.

John looked around his room – small bunk, small wardrobe, two tables near the wall, three chairs. On the ceiling two lamps were hung , pretty well lightened the room. In the wall near the tables there were three sockets. In the middle of the room stood the case, it seemed pretty big in such small room. There was no dust – it looked like people thoroughly had cleaned the room to his arrival.

John opened the case and began to distribute his stuff. The clothes he immediately laid in the wardrobe, laptops and the equipment - on the table. The weapons he laid still on the bed. And after looked at the body that lied inside the box.

The cyborg hadn't closed her eyes. Thanks to vibrating during the passage her head was slightly leaned, but her eyes were still empty looking in front of her. On her face were no emotions, just the mouth was slightly open. In front of John swept all the thoughts about their difficult conversation.

What was she? Just the ordinary cyborg that had been sent to kill him? One could hardly speak about the 'ordinary', when see the emotions on the face of the terminator. Judging by outward signs, her model was lower and narrower than usual triple eight, not to mention T-800 and T-850. And John was also very interested in this unusual form of the chip; he had never seen anything like this before. Before pursuing the reprogramming, he had to find out more of what he had faced and how he would handle that.

Perhaps it was worth to run her before making changes. It was much easier to hear the answers to the questions, rather than try to read them from the code. Whether it was necessary to run a cyborg again? No. But John couldn't wait.

On the table, among other equipment, there was the taser that John didn't forget to take with him from his old room. He picked it up and rechecked, just in case. Electroshock worked fine.

John locked the door and removed all the weapons to the wardrobe. Not enough yet to the cyborg to kill him without answers. He took out the chip fro his pocket and examined it. And then without hesitations inserted it into the port and turned.

The cyborg not immediately came to herself. It took a few seconds for the diagnostics. John walked a few steps back to the table, for acting in case of danger.

The cyborg sat in the case. Looked around the room. Her eyes still didn't express any emotion. Then she found John, and for a moment on her face revealed a bit of bewilderment, with anger, but after she calmly and gently smiled, letting know, that all was fine. The smile reflected in her eyes that slightly sparkled with the red light. The only thing that bothered John was the fact that the cyborg's head began to flutter, periodically and nervously. As if something inside was pounding on it.

"Will you attack me?" coldly asked John.

"No," she replied. "I won't"

"Good."

He came closer. Somewhere inside him he felt that he could trust this machine and could not afraid of her spontaneous attack. "I'd like to ask a few questions. Do you mind?"

"No," cyborg slightly tilted her head, but internal impulse made it return in the previous position.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"System failures," she said coldly. "As I told you before, I fight with SkyNet inside me. It fights with me."

"So, I don't have so much time." John sighed. "What are you?" he asked. "What kind of model? I've never met anything like this before. You seem… different."

"I am," she smiled slightly. "Model TOK-715, last in the class of TOK-700"

"TOK-700?" John surprised. "The last time I heard about them was near three months ago. But you are... different from them. What's the difference?"

"TOK-700 were ineffective. Each model in a certain moment had a systemic failure in the program code, responsible for the infiltration, and their presence among the people immediately came out. Each model was made with the expectation to replace a concrete person. When SkyNet defined, what was the system failure, the series was decided to withdraw from a production, but subsequently SkyNet has been managed to fix that mistake and create a new model – me. I was modified and improved, methods and possibilities of infiltration were developed. It has been spent a lot of time and materials on my production, so there is no other model like me. If I fail, SkyNet would stop further development of the terminators in this direction and would focus only on open military operations. What else I know about myself, I'm unique."

She smiled. John, without tearing his eyes, listened to her every word. _Unique? The right word for what I've seen a couple of hours ago. _"How…" John paused. "How could you feel?"

The cyborg tilted her head. She didn't know the answer, could only guess. But it didn't matter. She felt that she could trust this man. _Felt_.

"I don't know. I can only say that there are subtle design elements which are separate program code on imitation the emotions. But…" she looked at his eyes. "…I think that they are not the cause. Maybe that SkyNet has created the suitable conditions for the… implementation of something like that. Unwittingly, it has created what couldn't conceive for well over fifteen years."

John looked into her eyes. She - in his. On John's face didn't reflect any emotions, only, perhaps, curiosity played in his eyes, but the cyborg faintly smiled at him. Light jerky movements rolled over each time more and more, and John decided he'd better hurry. "Why then, in the hallway, you're allowed to give out yourself? Why you attacked those people?"

"Not me. Alison. As I said, the programmed Alison's personality became unstable. Lest there be no surprises - for example, a sudden reboot - I decided to act. She has already killed five soldiers, but I stepped in and locked her. No sooner than have I finished with the soldiers, I immediately sent the signal to SkyNet. Alison's personality since then was locked; she had no access to systems. But it doesn't matter, me or she - we had one purpose, to kill you. But I won't do it. I can't..."

She were still barely noticeable smiling. That smile so reminded Alison… but he saw the different person in front of him. The person who hadn't allowed SkyNet to win the war. Just because SkyNet had created such perfect conditions for the emergence of feelings inside the machine. "I don't know what will happen when I will be able to reprogram you, but I hope that your words are true. That the matter is not in the screws and bolts. That the matter is in you."

The smile vanished from her face, and was replaced by sadness.

"I know that you don't want it, but for you it is a chance to correct the mistakes. To learn how to think like us, how to act like us, and, finally, repent for what you've done. If your words are wrong, and my hopes are in vain, then, as I said, you'll never remember yourself. But I hope that things will turn out differently."

Single tear rolled down her face.

"Frankly, I've never expected to see something like this. The machine was able to feel... It seemed to me unthinkable. Every day there were more and more deaths. Sometimes people died right in my hands. Machines _are_ unfeeling, heartless. And I never saw any of the genuine emotions on the face of your race... until today."

The cyborg smiled.

"I don't know, how long your reprogramming would take, if I'll be able to reprogram you at all. And how much time is needed for your development. But I hope that me and you will still be able to talk about it."

She looked into his eyes, and whispered so simple phrase: "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, slightly confused.

"For talking to me not like with a machine. For your willing to accept my mistakes and to give me a chance to correct it. That you are ready to give me a new life. I killed her... but I'm really sorry... I'm so sorry... I... forgive me, please... and still thank you."

Another tear rolled down her face, but in her eyes was no expression of sadness. In her eyes there was joy. John smiled at her, for the first time of both their conversations, and that smile imprinted in the cyborg's memory. John walked up to her and gently laid her down on her back and pulled out her chip. Emotions instantly disappeared from her face.

John covered the box by lid and pushed it against the wall, between the bunk and the table.

Whether she was the SkyNet's weapon? Yes. Could she be the weapon against it? John didn't know the answer. Not yet. He was so hoping to find it out when reprogram the cyborg.

**# # #**

Two ground groups reached the Depot-II bunker at the dawn. As it had become clear from the reports, the third group hadn't been able to survive - they had taken the enemy away from the bunkers and had embarked on long street skirmishes with the machines. How much machines had been destroyed was unknown. But since none from the group had returned yet means that all the people were dead. John ordered to send a small team to locate them. If find the bodies, they should secretly bury them, and take away their belongings.

About 7 a.m. John was woken up by the knock in the door. The leader of the Resistance quickly got dressed and went out of the room; before him stood Mike, the First Major of John Connor's inner circle. "Good morning, sir."

"Morning. Glad that you're alive. What's the matter?"

"From our side, as we walked on the surface, we were able to see two Trolls. One of them was close to the Gamma-3. The other was further, but to make it out from this distance was easy."

"So, SkyNet took prisoners."

"That's right. We haven't seen the bodies of the missing patrol, and one of the Trolls, apparently, wasn't empty."

"Thanks for the info, Mike. Is there something else?"

"Short message from Gamma-2. All of their groups arrived to the place just before dawn. To be honest, they narrowly escaped the attack of the machines - we have seen that a lot of cyborgs were close to their trajectory. That's all for now."

"Thank you, Mike. Go and get some rest. We'll talk in the evening."

Mike nodded, saluted and went into the tunnel, leaving John alone with his thoughts.

_SkyNet in recent has surge of captives. Strangely. Perhaps he still hasn't lost hope for a mass infiltration? However, the prisoners still shouldn't be thrown. We must find where they are and what it does with them._

John went back to his room, dressed in the usual form of Resistance fighter and set off to find Kyle.

**# # #**

The Depot-II was the spacious underground bunker, like a regular prison. However, after the Resistance fighters had been in here for capital repair, prison spirit was completely gone from here; now the outpost was something like a field camp. The bunker could hold a large number of people, almost five hundred men. Before the inner circle of John Connor was headed here, there had been a few dozen fighters, experienced doctors and technicians. Along with the leader of the Resistance almost fifty soldiers had come.

Food supplies, however, were far from perfect. The deliveries to the outpost hadn't been established yet, so there was only that what the soldiers had brought with them. About water, things were a bit better. On the edges of the outpost were about ten rainwater tanks. Every time, when the new bunker had been preparing, people had been drilling small holes in search of possible groundwater sources. The lucky was on humans' side this time. In the desert, and especially in Los Angeles, it was very difficult to stumble upon happiness like that.

For the weapons were no problems at all. Every day its number increased, and soon would be not enough people for these weapons. Yet, besides, tomorrow should be brought a new set of grenade launchers. They needed in more soldiers. But the men would appear here not earlier than supply of food would be normally established.

Kyle Reese didn't sleep this night. During the passage from Gamma-3 he had calmed down a little, but the loss of precious for him picture didn't give any rest. He didn't know what to do now, he could only hope that the photo was intact, and that he would be able to come back and pick it up. He couldn't tell John that he had lost the only preserved photo of Sarah Connor. John found Kyle grimly sat on the bunk. "Kyle?" John quietly entered the room. The Sergeant just bowed his head.

"Yes, sir."

"Don't 'sir' to me. I've told you this many times."

Kyle nodded slowly. "Yes, John."

"I've got the news for you."

He raised his head and looked at the leader of the Resistance. John walked over and sat down on the chair next to his young father. "In two days we are going in Topanga Canyon."

"Found a secret weapon?" The Sergeant said languidly.

"Yes. Ready either destroy it or capture."

"Capture?"

"It will depend on the value of those weapon. If it turns out that it is better to destroy it, then we destroy it."

Kyle nodded briefly.

"What's bothering you?" asked John.

Kyle didn't know how to tell him. He should tell... but didn't know how. "I..." he began, but stopped.

"If you are afraid to say it, just nod, and I will go..."

"No!" Kyle got up from the bunk. "I say..."

John knew that something happened to him. He remembered the burn on the left shoulder at Kyle. Now he was already dressed, but John had been able see the wound. In this place at the Kyle's jacket was the pocket, in which he always kept a photo of Sarah Connor.

His mother's.

"You've lost the photo?" John asked coldly.

Kyle turned away. He couldn't look into the eyes of his leader, but he wanted to excuse himself... wanted to...

"I was the last in the outpost..." he began. "The machines attacked... I didn't have time to react. One almost got into me," he tapped a finger on his chest just below the left shoulder. "Her... her photo slipped out, and fell in my named case... I didn't have time to get the photo. And now... I don't know... all of it seems so hopeless..."

"Stop such thinking immediately. We live in a time when we can't lose hope. Never."

Kyle looked at his leader – John for the first time in two weeks spoke with him about hope. For the first time he said something approving during these two weeks. _Perhaps John learned something that made him to hope for a better future with new strength?_

"Kyle," John softened his voice. "Don't despair. You told me this, almost two weeks ago. Do you remember? About Ali. Alison... she was like a sister for you.

_Was? He said 'was'? Is he certainly sure that she's dead?_

"And, Kyle, this is our world. Despair is our enemy. And we need to fight with it and our weapon against it is hope. Don't despair, Kyle. The main thing is that you..." John paused, "...that we remember her. The photo is not so important. Important is what you feel when looking at her."

"Hope..."

"Exactly, Kyle. Exactly the hope."

Kyle sat on his bed and looked at the leader of the Resistance. In his mind once again flashed her image. Features of the young at the time Sarah Connor... and in the heart of Kyle suddenly some calm appeared. He dreamt to meet this woman, about which John told so much.

With what purpose he gave Kyle the photo? John said that she supposed to protect him, Kyle. It was wondering why among all the fighters the leader chose him, the mere Sergeant. But John never answered this question. Sometimes just smiled, sometimes in his eyes Kyle could see sadness.

"How do you feel?" John asked, looking at the pensive face of his young father. "Seems like you didn't sleep well."

"I'm fine," he answered. "It's all right now."

John got up from his chair.

"John!" The Sergeant called out to him.

The leader of the Resistance turned around.

"What was in the box, John?" asked Kyle. "You are so carefully carried it, as if there was dear a thing, but you said that there was the weapon against SkyNet. So what was inside?"

John sighed. He needed to tell him, but he didn't want to disturb Kyle with heavy thoughts in vain. In the end, after two days he should to attack the Topanga Canyon. And to send Kyle in the past.

John sat back in his chair and looked at the Sergeant. "Cyborg, Kyle. Cyborg."

Kyle as if petrified. _Cyborg? That wanted to kill him?_

"I told you that she won't harm us," John continued. "And she never will."

"It is a machine, John!" exclaimed Kyle. "Machines can't be trusted!.."

"You don't know what I saw," John's voice trailed off. "I will reprogram her. She will be my bodyguard."

"This is not a joke, John. You're the leader of the resistance. In your opinion, how we should react at such your step? The main enemy of the SkyNet, and with the terminator?! No. This is unacceptable."

John got up from his chair. "I don't need your opinion to make decisions," he said coldly. "We are at war. She was my enemy. Now she will be my friend."

"This is not a joke," Kyle said again. "Since when you started to trust the machine? It's metal. And you treat it like a human! I would never have called terminator as my friend! And then… tell me, you don't care about Alison? This is because it killed her!"

John walked right up to Kyle and coldly glared at his eyes. Shivers ran through Sergeant.

"It's not up to you about my decisions," John could barely control himself. "I couldn't be careless about Alison. I _do _care about her. Yes, cyborg killed her, but _she_ was ready to repent."

Kyle gasped and nearly choked on his own saliva. _Repent? This is not funny. _"John..."

"Enough," coldly said John. "All you need to know – she won't replace Ali. She is here with different purpose – to help me to destroy SkyNet."

"And Ali didn't want to help you to destroy SkyNet?"

John took a step back. "Yes, she did. But remember her, Kyle. Remember her enthusiasm and hope. Her main desire was not to destroy SkyNet. It was to make the world happy. Destroying SkyNet is how this desire came out from her. Such people are very few. I haven't met anyone else like her..."

"And yet, you keep the cyborg with yourself. Admit it, you want to get her back? That's why you're trying to replace her."

"No, Kyle!" John raised his voice. "People can't be replaced! For me there is only one Alison Young!"

"That's why cyborg killed her."

"No. _SkyNet_ killed her. Not cyborg. You must understand the difference."

"Some kind of hope appeared in you, right? What did you see? What this cyborg showed you, since you so eager began to hope?"

"I've seen enough to understand the truth, for me. Cyborg will be as the source of information about SkyNet. On her chip is enough data. I'll reprogram her, and she will become my bodyguard. The machines is just the tools, Kyle. SkyNet _is_ our enemy. As for this cyborg... she showed me something that is not capable of other terminators. Including SkyNet itself..."

But John didn't finish the sentence. He turned around and headed to the door, when Kyle's voice stopped him. "What she showed you?" John opened the door. "John, what is it?" The Sergeant raised his voice. "Don't leave without answer!"

John turned to him. He suddenly remembered Derek's words about Alison. Yet the cyborg wasn't her, this words were so pretty acceptable. _When me and Kyle found her, I fell into shock,_ Derek had told him. _It looked like life itself didn't want to leave her. She always was so joyful and cheerful. Life itself was her constant companion. She always was as a miracle…_

"Life, Kyle. She showed me the _life."_

The leader of the Resistance closed the door behind him, leaving Sergeant Kyle Reese alone in the room, full of surprise, misunderstandings and curiosity. _Cyborg showed him the life… impossible! But once inside him there is so strong hope… could it be the truth?.._

_Stop, all questions later… I'm too tired… I need to unwind, and then to sleep. Never lose the hope…_


	5. Ch 1, Vices & Beliefs, 5 fragment

_So, here is the final fragment of the __**first**__ chapter. I finally did it. And yes, meet Cameron herself. Finally._

* * *

**A/N**: This is the translation of "Пепел судьбы". The original has big chapters, but I divided it on fragments.

Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

* * *

**Part one. Pain.**

**Chapter 1. Vices and Beliefs.**

_# # #_

_This chapter contains references to the TV series, some scenes. For example, Derek's presence into the work camp (1 season, 6 episode), or capture of Alison (2 season, 4 episode). I purposely did not describe them in order to avoid confrontation with own vision of the series for each person. I show the story in a different way, from a different point of view, so the scenes that are present in the series are omitted for not cluttering up the narrative. I hope readers will remember those scenes._

_# # #_

**Fifth fragment**

**# # #**

John set all the necessary equipment in his room and began to study the chip. The programs on it were much more difficult than usual ones on T-888's. Such programming required a lot of efforts. But for a man. Nevertheless, mentally John applauded to SkyNet for such a job. To rewrite something on the chip was incredibly difficult. Every code's change threatened the new program error to appear, and demanded changes even with a dozen lines in the various directives.

In many respects the reprogramming was powerless, so that at times it was necessary just to put the blocks. John immediately cut off the main SkyNet's program. The rest of the functions instantly ceased to respond, in the absence of the main directive, to which the programs couldn't address to. But John knew what to do. To change the principles in the root.

The chip revealed a lot of things to him. The memory of the cyborg, and the memory of Alison. Thinking of the terminator. John was unable to read everything; information flows were unimaginable. John knew exactly what had happened with Alison, and his heart was filled with pain. She with all her power had tried to show her loyalty to John Connor, and to hide their relationship. Alison had tried to escape, but she had been caught. She had made everything that was in her power to prevent the destroying of the Resistance. John was very proud of her, but the pain prevailed over all the senses. The pain. And the rage to SkyNet.

But considerable interest was made by the words of the cyborg: «Not all of us want war, many want peace». What did it mean? Trick that could make Alison to be able to relent and tell more? Or... or was it true? And the cyborgs had its own resistance right now? No. In such a case, people would know about it. So, it had been done with the expectation on Alison, to make her trust to her enemy. But she hadn't; she had sent them to the outpost, where Alison was known, but where there was no John Connor. She couldn't have known that the outpost had been left, and inside there had been just a few corpses. The machines had removed the bracelets from them; pass in the resistance. _Alison... I love you..._

The information on the chip also allowed to discover the place where Alison had been imprisoned. The video content, contained on the chip, showed that it was the ship, the abandoned ship. Inside humans were detaining, probably, for the experiments. It was necessary to throw soldiers in there and pull out all of the people. The labor camp on the water, this was something new for SkyNet. Despite it was safe from the human Resistance. But now, when John Connor found out this place, it had ceased to be safe.

Also on the chip there was the information about the other cyborgs.

T-800 model and the earlier version didn't interest him. With it John was fully familiar, since his childhood. T-850 model was a modified version of the T-800. Two power cells instead of one, fortified chest part, skin was completely replaced by the modified one. The rest - no changes. Even programming was the same, according to the information on the chip.

T-900 model. Interesting. John didn't personally come across them, but have heard a lot. Their endoskeleton was much stronger strengthened, despite the same alloy, coltan. Most of the joints were hidden by the strong coltan plates. T-900 was in the amount less than the T-800, or T-850, it had "close" to human growth, however, the «muscle mass» was right there - skin, inflicted on each of the models, just imitated usual muscles, though not bodybuilders.

T-888. The most advanced modification of the T-800. Growth, comparable with the human, endoskeleton was almost completely imitating human one. They were able to replace the people for a long period, more than that, they could fully simulate the behavior. Decent infiltrators, if not to consider some of the nuances. They showed no emotion. Very rarely. They could eat. John was amazed at it, but realized that all of that was much easier, and far from humans organs. The food is simply stored in the internal containers, and after it was to be withdrawn and destroyed. Terminators didn't process it.

T-1000. And here John froze. _So, SkyNet created it… _The information about the T-1000 was incomplete, it was said that the model was still the only one, just as prototype, and that creation was still not completed. However, according to available data, in two-three days the model would be ready. _And certainly SkyNet sends it into the past_, John thought. _And my own T-800 is not ready yet. I don't even know where to look for it._

From the available information about the ship with prisoners, John, finally, saw what he so wanted to find. The ship was guarded by a large number of T-888, however, there was some older models. Among them were six T-800, all looked like twins, with the same face. _Here it is_, John thought. _I found that cyborg, which I need. What was his name, uncle Bob?.._

The leader of the Resistance realized what he needed to do. The first thing was to release the prisoners. Then to show to the soldiers in that bunker that reprogramming was possible. And only then attack the secret object in Topanga Canyon.

When he finished with readout, John finally switched to the reprogramming.

A few hours later the result began to emerge. Many of the basic functions John had managed either to overwrite, or to block, but on the chip there was still a huge number of programs and subprograms. You wouldn't manage reprogramming in even ten hours, it would take more.

John decided not to hurry with the chip, and to finish the work tomorrow, however, he wanted to check everything right now. In the evening he should convene the inner circle and again to invite them to do the project, which all of them unanimously rejected. Now John had got the chip that would help him to complete this project. There only remained to convince the others.

It was late in the afternoon. John finally felt very tired of the work, and decided to postpone the remaining later. He missed lunch, so it would be nice to come into the mess hall. And also to the radio room.

Depot-II had some extensive room, and the mess hall was among them. In the outpost were several such premises: men's and women's barracks, room for gathering soldiers, mess hall itself, and connection room. In the latter one a lot of fighters often gathered, mainly just to discuss the latest events.

Before going for a late lunch, John looked into the radio room. Inside, the room was quite poorly lit, but there was a lot of good equipment. Several radio operators operated all the equipment. John called one of them to him.

"Good evening, sir," said the operator.

"I need you to send a message to the Echo. Let them report about the results of the synthesis of the timonium. If they say that everything went well, let them send out all of their existing material and a few specialists, who are able to get along with this material as with tying laces."

"Yes, sir!" the operator replied.

"They're pretty far away from us, so let them be convinced at first that they can freely pass the area and not fall into SkyNet's hands. They were often attacked in the last time, but they did fight back. Wish them good luck from me."

The radio operator nodded and instantly ran to his equipment. John came out of the communication room and headed into the mess hall.

**# # #**

Evening.

The inner circle of John Connor, including the leader himself, was now in the room for receptions, office room, which was right before the private room of the leader of the Resistance. Five majors were sitting at the same table, while John was studying the map. Until now no one had yet said a word; all of them were expecting when John would start to say something, but he simply was gathering his thoughts.

The inner circle should be aware of the fact that in the John's hands was the cyborg of a new generation, the cyborg that able to feel. But how to tell them about it? _No_, John thought, _it's not time yet. Now I should just speak in hints. Tomorrow they will all be convinced, when I show her to them. And runtil then we should talk about the plans for the __future__._

John walked away from the map and joined the Majors at the table. "So, who will tell me, what do we have now?" he asked. "Equipment?"

Mike, the First Major, cleared his throat. "Equipment in good order," he said. "For each soldier we have now one gun, one assault rifle, melee weapon, light grenade launcher and first aid kit. I think that we don't have enough people for using the full equipment," he grinned. "The only problem at the moment is provision. We were promised about the delivery for tomorrow, but at the moment we have barely enough for everyone to ensure. If we intend to increase the number of people, so then we need to increase and the supply of food."

John nodded. "What about the soldiers?"

"Sixty-six soldiers are able to go out in the field right now," said the Third Major. "Another twenty-nine are patrolling the surface. About thirty people at this moment are resting."

"Good. What is the situation with the specialists?"

"They have no problems," said the Second Major. "At the outpost now there are accounted nine experienced physicians. In the radio room we have eleven radio operators. Eight engineers and the same number of technicians. Five persons are engaged in the supply of the promotion and distribution. Sixteen more people now are qualified in their chosen specialization. In the infirmary also about twenty assistants help the Docs. And, certainly, the six of us."

"Total a little more than two hundred people..." said John. "Jimmy, how are things with the intelligence?"

"Soldiers returned from their patrols reported that the enemy doesn't know about our location. At least they hadn't found any machines or HK. The area for the next three miles in diameter is clear. Like a miracle, to be honest."

"Message from distant lands?" John looked at fifth of the Major, who still did not say a word.

"Nothing unusual. On the border with Mexico constant clashes with the machines don't stop. To the North of the country, in the mountains, clashes gradually grow into battles. For a long time nothing was heard from the East Coast, but just a couple of hours ago, they told that they have been fighting back a major SkyNet's attack. They had to be relocated to the south, but they are ready to keep in touch. Your desire to give them the initiative of the neighbor fights seemed to me a little strange, but, after listening to the reports, I understand that you did the right thing."

John nodded again. "It was necessary to give them some freedom of action. The soldier wouldn't be good to take orders, if he permanently indicate which leg to do the next step and in which hand to hold the weapon. He settles himself." John sighed. "I gave them the initiative, for us to be able to do our own business, not being distracted by actions outside of LA. I want to tell you something." John leaned back in his chair. "Some time ago, I learned that SkyNet started to build something grandiose and unimaginable before. I went with the squad closer to the center of the city and captured several machines. With the field equipment we have managed to read some information about the location of the secret weapon. The machines themselves were directed to the Gamma-2 for storage, tomorrow they'll bring them here."

John once again looked around the Majors sitting in front of him. "This, as I understood it, is the weapon; it can change the course of war in the bud, and give to SkyNet a complete victory over us. That's why I am about to attack this center. We must find out exactly what SkyNet started, find all necessary information for us, and destroy the laboratory."

_I already know what's out there. But they yet don't need to know._

"But SkyNet always has a backup plan. Yesterday they sent the cyborg to kill me. Without success."

Majors kept an eye on him. _Cyborg?.._

"She came to the camp and almost killed me, but now she can do no harm to us."

"_She_?" asked Mike in surprise.

"Yes. I took out her chip and examined the contents on it. This is the terminator of a new generation. I have never met such programming of the matrix. But now I can assure you all that we have the wonderful opportunity to develop «The Thunderer» project and complete it."

The surprise on the faces of the Majors was mixed with disbelief and disappointment. They all rejected the project, but, it seemed, the leader of the Resistance didn't lose the hope for the development of this mad plan.

"I remember all you said to me about this," John leaned his elbows on the table. "So now, listen to me. Right now our plan is Topanga. And we won't be distracted on anything else. But, starting tomorrow, I will show you what can confirm my words and destroy your suspicions. Still, don't start hope for it. I can only speak about the possibility of the development of the project, and not about the development itself. But I will try to convince you that I'm right. Please be patient - tomorrow you will see everything with your own eyes. I hope for it."

The Majors didn't say a word.

"Now about current affairs. On cyborg's chip was stored the information of the whereabouts of the labor camp of SkyNet. It is the abandoned ship in the gulf, and we haven't our people in the area. We need to get in there and take out our guys."

The Majors nodded. People were important, every soldier in the account, and the Resistance had never severed their fighters. To destroy the labor camp - the Resistance was obliged to do it. John Connor was right.

"Mike, Jimmy, Brian. Go gather the squad. You go off after two hours."

"So soon, sir?" asked Mike.

"So soon. We're going to be more active. To rescue prisoners from the camp, to strike at Topanga, to take the necessary weapons and only then to discuss the plan of further attacks. The big game begins".

The First, Second and Fourth Majors nodded.

"I've already transferred the coordinates to the communication room. All you have to do is to get on the ship, to pull out the prisoners, take as more as possible the machines and bring them here."

The silence of the Majors now resembled a deathly silence.

"We are going to win the war," John continued, looking at the surprised faces of his interlocutors. "And to win the war we need all possible tools. SkyNet uses people for its own purposes, Grays. So why can't we use the machines as our own tools?"

"It is dangerous, sir," said the Second Major.

"I know what is the danger" coldly said John. "A few months ago I showed in detail how to neutralize the terminator. The T-800 in particular. Electroshock, 120 seconds to reboot, remove the cover, pull out the chip."

The Majors nodded.

"Remember, if you won't be able to capture the machines - destroy them. We need in cyborgs, but they are not precious than human lives. Human life is sacred."

Eyes of the soldiers flashed some relief. The leader of the Resistance, as for them, always saw the truth. If he said that they should capture the machines - it meant that they would. And John's words about the value of human lives convinced them that he was right. The machines were just the tools. Why didn't use it against its creator, and to win the war?

"Mike. Before going, send a signal to the supply camp. Let increase the flow."

The Major nodded and walked out of the room.

"Jimmy, Brian. Tell to send a squad of five to seven people to the Canyon. Let them take one radio operator. Limit the connection. Once a day, at 10 am. Let report on the situation.

Both Majors saluted and went out to carry their orders.

"Eric, fighters on you. Contact to Gamma-2, let them gather at least thirty people. They will be required here already not later than forty-eight hours. Try to communicate with the rest of the closest outposts, let everyone of them to report on the state of bunkers and fighters. And tell our specialists to prepare for the day-after-tomorrow campaign as much technicians as possible. In Topanga we might will use everyone."

The Third Major just nodded and went out.

"Karl. The Echo base should reported about synthesis of timonium. Tell me, how exactly have passed their experiments and what're the results. That's all for now."

The Fifth also left the room.

John got up from his chair and walked over to the map. It was marked about the last SkyNet's activity all over the city. In several places there were marked the alleged factories and SkyNet's centers. But the Resistance was still didn't know about the Central Server, the main centre of their enemy. Where it was, what it was like. How to destroy it.

And another point was marked on the map, it was blue one. Slightly south to the city, close to the coast. For all the suggestions, there was a working SkyNet's camp. Most likely, Derek was there too. But this was still only a guess. The point had been marked on all of the maps just three weeks ago. What was really going on there, it was hard to tell.

But if there was a working camp, it was necessary to get all the people out of there. Yes, it could wait a little bit, but it was necessary. The soldiers must know that the Resistance wouldn't leave their fighters. People didn't leave their fighters.

**# # #**

Most of the night John spent on the reprogramming. He finished all the basic preparation before dawn, the rest of the night he spent sleeping. John looked again through the changes: major SkyNet's program had been replaced with one which would be useful for the Resistance. Blocks on most of the memories - as Alison's, and the cyborg's, in which Ali was - were made. John prudently restricted many of the functions associated with infiltration, to understand how the cyborg could _feel_. He also turned off the radio transmitter, with the help of which she had sent a signal to SkyNet. Such security was not so excessive.

In the morning several fighters helped to move the case to the laboratory. None of them knew what was inside the box. John dissolved fighters, and then briefly informed the three technicians in the laboratory, what he wanted to do and what was required from them.

A few minutes later the cyborg was lying on the table. The cables under voltage were summed up to her arms. In case if she goes bad the technicians would immediately start up the current.

In the room were four men. The door tightly closed, to prevent the interrupting of the procedure by the soldiers from the outside. John took out the chip of his pocket and slowly inserted it into the port on the cyborg's skull. It was time to find out, had the reprogramming been successful.

"Be ready," John said to the technicians.

A few seconds passed before the cyborg came to motion. She opened her eyes, slowly sat on the operating table and scanned everyone in the room. On her face none of them some emotions. For a moment she paused on John's face, but then she looked at her hands that were wrapped with the wires.

_She recognized me?! No... it just seemed to me. I just so want this..._

Technicians retreated one step back.

"What is your primary directive?" John asked, trying not to express any emotions in his voice.

The cyborg raised her head and said in a monotone: "To protect mankind. To protect humans. To protect John Connor."

"If I order you to kill a human, what would you do?"

"Disobey. I cannot cause harm to humans. This is contrary to the established principles in me."

John took out a gun and gave it to the terminator. She took the weapon in her hands. "Kill me," said John.

"What?" One of the technicians exclaimed. "You're..."

"Don't!" John interrupted him. "Be ready."

The cyborg looked into his eyes. "I won't. This goes against my primary directive."

"Promise," John asked.

"I promise," the cyborg answered immediately and returned the weapon to John. For a moment he held the gun in his hand, not taking his eyes from her face, and then put the weapon out.

"Remove it from her," John said.

The technicians obeyed. After a few seconds the cyborg was free from the wires, but she was in no hurry to get off the operating table.

"Leave us," said John. The technicians looked at each other, but didn't start to argue with the leader of the Resistance. John closed the door behind them as soon as they were out. And after went to the cyborg. "You know, what are you, right?" he asked.

"The machine. A cybernetic organism, third-generation terminator, TOK-715 class, a modified version of the TOK-700. I'm obliged to serve humanity and especially John Connor."

The leader of the Resistance grinned to himself. "And do you know who I am?"

"John Connor, leader of the Resistance against SkyNet. Was born on November 14, 1983. Survived Judgment Day on April 21, 2011; in 2015 imprisoned in the Camp Century, escaped in 2021. In 2025 officially became the leader of the Resistance."

John again grinned to himself. "Thank you for a brief excursion into history," he said. He was still staring into her eyes. They didn't express anything. They had no life. The reprogramming partly succeeded. _But will she able to feel again? It has to take a lot of time. And I need to convince my inner circle in my project as soon as possible._

"You know the purpose of your presence here. The answer to the question, _why_ are you here, you may won't hear. It will all depend on you."

On the face of the cyborga like a slight wave of misunderstanding flashed, but her eyes still didn't express any emotion.

"It will all depend on you," John repeated. "Your existence begins today. All I can say about you - you're unique."

On her face again a slight misunderstanding ran.

"I will allow you to develop. Every time since now I start to gradually open access to the restricted information on your chip; that will allow you to learn and better understand the world around you. It will allow you to expand your opinion, and, finally, you will look at the world through the different eyes."

"Are my eyes are not enough well-functioning now?" she asked.

John smiled. But more sad than joyfully. "Not literally," he sighed. "You need to know something else. Recently you, or rather, the one who you were, showed the respect for me. Doesn't matter how it was. And I want to show back the same respect. I have reprogrammed the three terminators. Each of them had names. But only the names. The surname, this is the humans prerogative. And, as I said you before, you're unique. So I will give you not only the name, but the surname too. I know you're a machine. But I don't want to treat you like a machine. In return I want to see... the respect in your eyes."

"You'll give me the name and surname, sir?" asked the cyborg. John was ready to swear that he heard the hope in her voice, but her eyes were still hard-hearted.

"Don't call me like that. I want to treat you _differently_. Show me that you can become... um, become a _friend_ to me. Don't call me "sir"."

The cyborg nodded.

"Yes, I will give you the name and the surname. To emphasize your uniqueness. You know why you are unique?"

"There are no cyborgs like me," she answered promptly. "I'm the only one model."

"That's true," said John. "But what exactly is your unique?

The cyborg tilted her head. It was, perhaps, a full minute before she lifted her head again and looked at the leader of the Resistance. "I can't say much," she said. John sighed sadly. "In construction there are parts that unique, that existed only in my model. In addition, the chip has a special form and the more complex code structure capable of... knowing a person from the inside."

John froze. _Knowing a person from the inside? It means, to know the life? So, SkyNet did this with intent? Created the feelings inside the machine?.._

"Scanning shows that the basic program structure has been changed. There are a large number of restricted functions and non-working programs. Scanning also shows that some of the codes and structures have different creation date. Many of them have appeared after the creation of the endoskeleton and the launching of the personality, due to unplanned actions and reactions on... access denied. Can't say more."

John was at a loss. _That is, SkyNet didn't create many of her program structure. That means, feelings came into, um, her consciousness by its own, as a consequence to the, most likely, some external factors. Unfortunately, the senses are just the programs. But, considering her words, these feelings may appear again on its own. Again because of the external factors. What is it like? It's impossible... because feelings inside humans appear the same way. Because of external factors, like self-arising program lines. So, I was hoping not in vain. In front of me now the unique and matchless SkyNet's creation... the perfect weapon. The human machine._

"We'll talk about this later," John pulled himself together. "About the programs and subprograms, limiting some of your capabilities and skills. The main thing now, remember our conversation about respect."

The cyborg nodded.

"I laid in your system your name and your surname, so you already know it," John thought for a moment, remembering how he had created her name. _Something special, and at the same time ordinary and unremarkable._ "This is my gift to you."

Something flashed in her eyes. John saw it. No, not life. But it was gratitude. Gratitude for the fact that the leader of the Resistance respected her and singled out among other machines.

"I'm making you as a part of the Resistance. Yet just Private. But you can improve this rang. And for this I have to see you in action. Prove to me that I'm ready to accept you in my own ranks," John smiled. "I will show you the outpost, where we are now. You will know how we live and what we're doing here. Then we'll start your development. Let no one know that you have the surname. People won't want to see in you the uniqueness. Not yet. But _I_ see. So when they ask you, you tell them that you have just the name. _Me_ knows that you have the surname. It will be our secret."

The cyborg smiled. John hadn't seen a single drop of imitation in that smile, it was real. The terminator climbed down from the table and walked over to John. "Thank you," she said.

"So. What's your name, soldier?"

The cyborg didn't stop smiling. John smiled at her in response.

"My name is Cameron Phillips."

* * *

**A/N**_: I hope you noticed some references to the series._


	6. Ch 2, Old and New Debts, 1 fragment

_So, I should warn you, that this chapter has a little bit slow pace. So, prepare to "bore" for a bit. But don't worry, since the battle at Topanga the pace will increase. _

_The mysterious and strange voice in John's mind is marked by quotes or underline._

* * *

A/N: This is the translation of "Пепел судьбы". The original has big chapters, but I divided them on fragments.

Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

* * *

**Part one. Pain.**

**Chapter 2. Old and New Debts.**

"_We are not permitted to choose the frame of our destiny. But what we put into it is ours." Dag Hammarskjold._

"_It is very iniquitous to make me pay my debts, you have no idea of the pain it gives one." George Byron._

**First Fragment**

**# # #**

**One day earlier.**

_**SkyNet to Research Center. **__Proceed to the Phase 2. Connect the Equipment to the generator._

_**Research Center to SkyNet. **__Connecting to generator is possible but the generator is not yet ready. Need in four blocks of engines. Need in time._

_**SkyNet to Research Center. **__Accepted. Accelerate the process of preparation to the final phase. Engines blocks will be delivered within two days. _

_**Research Center to SkyNet. **__Affirmative. Phase 2 is launched._

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory. **__Send all available information concerning TOK-715. Launch the final phase of T-1000. Start preparing for "The Hades" project._

_**SkyNet to ground troops. **__Stop chasing people. Return to the factory, number 110101110, for the modifications. _

_**SkyNet to air forces. **__Return to scanning the surface. Stop chasing people. _

_**Collector to SkyNet. **__Humans delivered. _

_**SkyNet to Collector. **__Return to the factory, number 110101110._

**# # #**

**Two days earlier.**

Derek walked down the shabby and dilapidated staircase. Behind him the terminator stamped, it was accompanying the imprisoned Lieutenant to the basement. The house was half-destroyed; it was not surprising that the inside, especially at the bottom, there was little that resembled a friendly and cozy interior. But for many bullet holes, hardly stand walls, the creak of the stairs, all it was a reminder of the Judgment Day. Reminder of the machines and what they had done to all mankind.

Soon Derek and the cyborg that was accompanying him, were at the very bottom, in front of the door of the closet; inside og it some classical music sounded. Chopin, or who it was... the Terminator opened the door; it was dark inside. Derek realized that he had to enter this room alone, and made a small step, when the cyborg pushed him harder, and the door slammed behind him.

Someone's cold metal fingers seized him and dragged him to somewhere in the darkness. Then they put him on something cold - it seemed, the table, - and tied him. Derek heard the clatter of metal feet, and then a bright light blinded him.

It took a few seconds before the Lieutenant had time to get used to the light. He looked around the room; inside there was the cyborg with half-skined face. It was its cold fingers that had dragged him to the table. At the ceiling small monitor was hanged. However, Derek mostly worried not about that.

Beside him, on his right hand, stood a girl. The girl he had known all her life. Which he himself had taught. For which at first he had been like a father, and then as brother. For which he had always looked after and always protected her.

Alison. Alison Young.

"Ali..?" he whispered.

The girl looked at him. With cold and empty eyes. With a livid face.

_No,_ Derek thought. _It's not Ali. _

Ali had never looked at Derek like that. Never.

"You are not Alison…" he said.

The music stopped playing.

"No," the girl replied. "Infiltrator TOK-715, based on her."

Derek didn't know what to say. Inside him emotions were raging. Wrath, anger, sadness, grief… everything. Derek just stared at the cyborg in front of him, but he already begun to suspect that he would be tortured. And he knew what this cyborg wanted from him. _Damn machine..._

Girl, if she ever could be called so, held out her hand to a small stand next to the table and picked up the empty syringe. And then she silently took the blood from Derek's vein. No matter how the Lieutenant resisted, to fight against the cyborg he had no power. What a person could do against metal, when of all the weapons he had only his bare hands?...

The cyborg put the syringe, and then looked at Derek. "What is your name?" he heard her voice.

"Jim," Derek instantly replied .

"What bunker?"

"I'm not from any one," Derek muttered. "I'm just a tunnel rat..."

In the eyes of a cyborg flashed something like a grin. _It didn't believe me... damn, I'm looking too tight for a tunnel rats..._

"Where's John Connor?"

Derek stared in the face of the machine.

"How could I know..?" he asked quietly. "He could be anywhere..."

In the eyes of a cyborg again flashed a grin. _What the hell?_ surprised Derek. _How the eyes of the machine may reflect the damn grin? In front of me machine at all, or not?.._

"Another lie, Lieutenant," cyborg said dryly.

Derek shivered. He didn't expect such a turn of events.

Behind him the terminator came up. In its hands it had something that he couldn't see what it was, but after a few seconds the metallic fingers lifted his head and put in the back of his head something thin and sharp.

Derek almost screamed in pain. He could barely control himself, scrubbing his teeth, pressing his fingers into the palm to the blood...

"You're holding up well," the cyborg said coldly. "But you will give up."

"Never!" he shouted.

The pain persisted. Consciousness began to blur, and soon in his ears there was only a clink. Derek still saw Alison's face in front of him, but couldn't feel hatred to this cyborg, that called itself as TOK-715. This hatred as if was absorbed by something. All he felt now, only a slight tingling in the back of her head, a slight surprise, and some weakness in the joints.

"Again," the cyborg continued. "What is your name?"

" ...Derek... Derek Reese..." he whispered.

He didn't know what it was. Brainwashing? New methods of torture by SkyNet? Or simply more reliable way to get information from prisoners?

His mind blurred, but Derek began to struggle with it. Didn't matter how weak he was now, he decided not to give up. He couldn't let it be. All he need was just to fight. And not to lose the hope. He began to drive back the weakness, bracing himself. The pain from the back of the head hadn't gone anywhere, he still felt something sharp in his head, however, that pain was real, and he gradually began to pull himself together.

"From what bunker you are?" once again the cyborg asked.

"I'm…" he stuttered. "I'm… No!.. I won't tell you a thing!"

"Not bad. Really not bad. You know how to deal with physical weakness."

"Shit!.." Derek shouted. "What the hell it was?.."

The cyborg stepped closer.

"The device inserts in your brain a hallucinogenic drug, biochemical drug with relaxing action, suppressing your will, your consciousness, and..."

"Why not just say brainwashing?" in the Derek's voice was a burst of rage.

"Oh," the cyborg said. In her voice the Lieutenant heard something which not supposed to be inside the machine. Never. _Sarcasm_. "If we gave you the brainwashing, you would have little remembered your life. And we need the information."

"I won't tell you a thing!"

"We will see," replied the cyborg. "I was able to break much tougher than you. Why are you sure that _you_ won't give up?

Derek felt numb. _What 'tougher' about it is talking?.._.

"If I could break Alison Young, then I'll be able to break you too," the cyborg as if answered to his mental question.

_No... it can't be..._

"You couldn't break her!"

"I broke."

"No!"

"She gave up to me. She said to me, where is the camp of John Connor."

"She would've never betrayed him!"

"Yes. As I figured this out, it was a trap. However, I found out something else," the cyborg raised its hand so that he could see the bracelet. Pass to the camp of John Connor. Pass in his inner circle. On the bracelet, barely noticeable, the initials were, A.Y.

Derek seethed with hatred. _NOOO!_

"You killed her!" he tried to escape, but shackles were too strong for him. "You killed Ali!.."

"Yes," the cyborg replied coldly. "She lied to me, and I killed her. My fault. I shouldn't hurry in that. But now, when in my hands is Derek Reese, I will not make such fault again. So, where is the camp of John Connor?"

"Fuck you!"

"Refuse to speak? And fight with our device... well, there are many ways to loose your tongue. I know where was Kyle Reese, when we captured you. Where he is now. It will not be difficult for me to infiltrate to the bunker and secretly kill him."

_NO!_

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Really?" the corner of her lips barely moved, forming a grin. "Here's a compromise. Kyle Reese will remain alive in any case, if you tell me, where is John Connor. If you remain silent - I'll kill Kyle. If you tell a lie - I'll kill Kyle, and we will continue with you our investigation. You coped with the first dose. We'll see how you fight with a dozen."

Derek went limp_. No... no, that's wrong... I can't lose brother... but General? John Connor, the leader of the Resistance? I can't betray..._

_I must decide, and faster… damn…_

_Think logically. Many in the bunker are sure that Alison is dead. As soon as it comes to dogs they immediately will sense it and attack. And next to John Connor is always a lot of thoroughbred and strong dogs. It is better to send it into a trap, than let it kills Kyle…_

"Choose, Derek Reese," the cyborg said. The terminator that stood behind him once again lifted his head. "If you tell me where is John Connor, I will let go of all the prisoners that are collected here. Not immediately. As soon as I realize that you didn't send me into a trap, and that my mission would be successful. But I'll keep my word, Kyle will live, and the prisoners will be released."

Derek stepped back.

_Forgive me, Connor… I want to save my brother…_

**# # #**

**Present time.**

"My name is Cameron Phillips," the cyborg repeated.

John couldn't tear his eyes from her smile. The cyborg smiled so sincere and charming. Ali... she was always smiling, when John told her something nice.

A shadow passed across John's face, and pain flashe in his eyes. But John tried with all his strength not to remove the smile from his face. The past often tormented us, and sometimes this flour was unbearable...

John didn't put away the smile from his face, but Cameron noticed a change in his eyes. "Something's wrong?" she asked, with all the sincerity in her voice.

John even thought that she understood his feelings. _Understood_.

"Everything's fine…" he replied. _It__ is still too early for her to know the truth. She is still so innocent… like Ali when I started to speak with her. However, Ali often blushed in my presence… And now in front of me stood the person, who has not__known the__hardships of life__. Innocent._ "Everything's fine. Let me show you the outpost."

Cameron nodded. John opened the door and with a cyborg came out of the lab.

_Something isn't right in there. Do feelings so quickly appeared inside her? It worth to recheck all the blocks that I've made. And find out exactly how this process occurs. All I need now is to learn how her feelings appear, and begin to write this for «The Thunderer» project._

John paused for a moment.

_Wait_, flashed in his mind. _Are you doing all of this just for some project? You really d__on't care for her? Just a machine, as she told you, and that's all? __In that case, __you don't see the true iracle that got into your hands. She changed sides from SkyNet ro the Resistance because of you and that is how you pay for her sacrifice?__ Yes, she killed Alison. Yes, she caused you the pain by that. But she was ready to realize her fault, her mistakes. You decided to change her, create a new person, develop her on the base of her memories, and give her a new life. You wanted it yourself, not she made you take such decision. Do you reject her… her feelings just like that?_

Whose voice was just speaking inside him?..

John's eyes instantly filled with sorrow and hope at the same time.

_No. All of this not just for some project. I can't let her go, because she has the same face, Alison's face. Doesn't matter she is different person or she has different life views, I can't let her go. Cameron. I like this name; it just came to my mind when I was remembering the face of the crying cyborg. I don't care, what they will think in the camp – she will be next to me. I hardly open my heart for her – Alison will never come out of it, Alison is my love, but… as a friend and assistant, Cameron might be good._

John looked around.

_Stop thinking about Alison, General. Lock down your emotions, control your feelings. You've already done this. Last time fury and rage helped you. This time – the hope. You're at war. Everyone here loses someone. We lose everybody we love. But now in your hands is the cyborg with her face. Try… Try not to grieve every moment. Let you feelings go out, of course, but only then when no one sees it._

John was wondering. That voice that spoke to him inside him. Familiar and nice voice, but he couldn't guessed whose exactly. Whether his mother's, whether his own… whether Alison's… but that voice was soothing him. Was reassuring. Was prompting and encouraging. And John slowly began to trust that voice and to follow its advices.

Soldiers, in the tunnels of this part of the outpost, almost didn't appeared, as in the whole bunker that time, at morning, so there were no unnecessary persons that might wanted to find out what was going on there. Three technicians that were impatiently waiting for the next to the laboratory, instantly, barely the door opened, they went inside and checked the equipment. They still doubted that the cyborg destroyed nothing. Fortunately for them, and for everybody, all was in order, and nothing caused complaints.

"It is the northern part of the outpost," said John to the cyborg. "Here are a few laboratories and technical premises. There's little in the people, except technicians and professionals, rarely someone walks around there, and for strangers these doors are always closed, for their own safety. The bunker opened recently, so these rooms practically new, and here so far weren't conducted any complex and serious operations. But soon everything here will be developed in a new way."

Cameron nodded. The new information for her she learned very well, and didn't miss a single word. She was the cyborg, after all.

Technicians, for little John's surprise, didn't miss a single word too. They were clearly interested by the opinion of their leader about these premises, but his last phrase caused genuine surprise on them.

"Sir, what do you mean, developed in a new way?" one of them asked.

"I prepare a new project. Actually, two new projects. One of them will develop gradually over the next two-three weeks. The other will require much more time; however, the game will be worth the cost."

"You speak in riddles, sir."

John looked at the strips on the shoulder of this technician to find out his rang.

"Don't worry, Private, everything's fine. You will learn everything, eventually."

The coldier nodded. The rest of them just stood silent.

"Let's go, Cameron," John said and pointed his hand to the tunnel.

**# # #**

One of the tunnels at Depot-II.

"Who is she?" the Sergeant asked in surprise.

"Who is _she_?" asked his companion. "You never saw Alison Young, huh?

"I heard about her, but have never seen," he said. "And I heard that SkyNet captured and killed her."

"That is just the most interesting. I also heard that she was dead. And yet heard that somewhere on the day ago she returned from non-existence. Not bad, isn't it?"

"Wait a minute. You wanna say that she escaped? From SkyNet?"

"Hell knows it..." the guy rubbed his hands behind his neck. "There are so many rumors in the last time around, that I don't know what to believe. Someone said that this is not the Captain Young at all, it's just the cyborg with her face. Someone said that some terminator attacked Connor, and killed his first mate. But then, who is now in front of us?.. Someone even said that Connor agreed with SkyNet, and she was released. What the hell we should believe?"

"Well... the last one, it's unlikely. Connor agreed with SkyNet, it was well said. But unlikely."

"So, I say, the rumors are a dime a dozen. Actually, we might ask Connor himself. He then will answer."

"That won't be very nice, when a couple of men will come up to the General, start poke a finger in her, and ask, who is this. Agree?"

"Hmm... true. May, roll to her? Ask her, well, 'what time is it', 'how're you doing', 'what's your name'... that's pretty interesting."

"Uh huh. It remains to wait, when she will remain alone. Now just look, the General himself walks everywhere with her."

Both fighters looked at each other.

"You know what, we are not going to interfere," finally said the Sergeant. "Connor thinks fit, and then he will say. And indeed, it'd be roughly, to ask about that, whether him or whether her."

Both fighters went in the direction of the Armory.

"Have you heard, by the way, that we will soon get new grenade launchers?.."

"New grenade launchers? That's pretty cool."

"Yes. Can't wait to try out and kick ass a couple of machines..."

"Just a couple? I would prefer to kick ass at once hundred or more. Just for the score, uh?.."

**# # #**

They continued walking through the tunnel, accompanied by the glances of the soldiers. Cameron noticed each face looked at her, and eventually decided to ask John. "They are looking at me so, because I am a machine?"

John glanced at the faces of the three men standing nearby. In their faces were lack of understanding and curiosity.

_Not so good idea. I shouldn't have her walking with me to all, just like that. It would be better to represent her at first. And only then let her learn the life in bunkers. But how the hell I should do this? Come out and say – hey, guys, this is Cameron, she will live with us? No, that's not an option. After dinner I should convene the people. Tell them about tomorrow's attack. Show all the charm about reprogramming._

_And only then say that this is not Alison at all..._

"No, they're not. If I tell them that you are a machine, they would immediately change their curiosity to anger. They look at you so, because you are very much like the one person who had been in my inner circle."

Jon's voice slightly trembled. Cameron hadn't noticed this. John just lowered his eyes empty and stared at the floor in front of him.

The cyborg looked at the leader of the Resistance and realized that John was in deep thought. Apparently, this girl, whom she was like, was firmly fixed in John's past and was very dear to him. "Can you tell me about that, General?" she asked.

John stopped. The cyborg with him. John looked at her sadly, and looked like he was going to say something very important to him... but in the answer was only the cold voice of the leader of the Resistance.

"Not now. Another time."

His voice didn't contradicted with eyes full of pain. John learned how to control his face, how not to express emotions, but his eyes often betrayed him. In his eyes it was impossible to hide anything, because they were the mirror of the soul. And the soul of John was filled with the pain of loss, but at the same time, with the hope for good and bright future.

_Damn... I've got the feeling that someone at a certain moment introduces figures on the chessboard. That someone changes the rules. Cyborg had to get close to me and kill me, using the appearance of my beloved. Instead, she showed me what I haven't expected to see. Life. But at the same time something told me that it was time to reprogram the machines. Yes, I've done this before, reprogrammed them, but haven't given then this value. But at the same time, when I saw on her face the tears... when I remembered the T-800 from my childhood... and I like felt that it's time to use the machine as a weapon against SkyNet. And why I haven't guessed that before?.. Why I haven't come up with this idea, to use the machines?.._

_Whatever it was, we have to avoid crowded places right now. Such a fool. I shouldn't be so fast. _

_Losing your touch, John Connor_, sounded the familiar voice in his head. But the leader of the Resistance was so used to it that he didn't even pay much attention to it. "Let's go, Cameron. We haven't finished your tour."

They continued to walk through the tunnel.

**# # #**

Kyle knocked on the door. No one answered. He thought that John was still asleep, so he knocked harder. Again, no answer. Kyle opened the door - the room was empty. In the middle of the room stood open and empty box. Kyle remembered his recent conversation with John about the contents of this case and realized that the leader of the Resistance had already achieved some results.

Deciding not to interfere John with his preparations, he closed the door of the John's private room and sat down on one of the chairs in the reception room. He decided to wait until Connor finished to make the cyborg, and wait for him here. A lot of things interested Kyle right now, and he wanted to get these answers. Something inside him told him that in the near time there would be something serious and global. Something that would forever change Kyle's life. Would change as much as hadn't made the disappearance of his brother.

Kyle wanted to get out of his pocket the photo of Sarah Connor, however, he remembered that her charred photo remained in the Gamma-3 bunker. Lone tear rolled down his face, but he wiped it away and gathered his thoughts. He remembered all the features of the face of John's mother. All the words that he had spoken about her. And this memory gave him hope. This memory gave him strength.

This memory gave him a wild desire to fight with SkyNet further. And never despair.

**# # #**

Depot-II consisted of a set of tunnels and an even larger number of rooms. In the bunker there were three main and most extensive tunnels. One of them joined the central entrance with the Armory, the second was from the barracks to the mess hall, the third - from the Armory to the operational headquarters. Depot-II had been thought to be the main bunker among the forces of Resistance in Los Angeles, so the operational headquarters were fully occupied by the inner circle of John Connor. There was nothing like at the Gamma-3, where the inner circle of the leader of the Resistance was only a «guest» in the bunker, while the local staff headed all local operations and affairs.

Depot-II could accommodate a hundred to five hundred people. To build such an outpost, it had taken more than one year. John Connor and his inner circle had done every effort to keep the bunker secretly from SkyNet. Sometimes, with frequent machines patrols, they pelted it, as if these tunnels were not used for a long time. However, it was worth all the cost - bunker now functioned as it should, and it was the most operable among all outposts in Los Angeles.

John and Cameron quickly walked round the bunker. The soldiers on their way almost didn't come across. _Fortunately_, John thought. Sometimes the soldiers greeted their leader, not even paying attention to the girl, who was walking beside him. The bunker was new; many fighters had never even seen Connor, not to mention one of the members of his inner circle.

_John Connor_, she thought. _The leader of the Resistance himself, is showing me the bunker. While other soldiers just walking around. Why he values me like that? What have I done to deserve this attitude? He seems so cold… or, rather, well-controlling his feelings, I think. Because he sometimes is… grieving. When I smile he is grieving. What has happened between us before he launched me?.._

Each time, when they was turning a corner and found that there were no soldiers, John began to thank God for such randomness. John decided not to rush things; they headed to his own room, where John could again to observe her chip. To find out what changes had happened in with her for all this time, while she was walking on the bunker.

As they passed the mess hall, and John casually dropped a phrase, saying that the machines didn't need to eat in order to function properly, the cyborg's answer brought him into a stupor. He hadn't expected to hear such words from the lips of his new bodyguard.

"Maybe not all the machines are adapted to feeding, but as for me it's sometimes necessary."

John froze. These words struck him. _Necessary to feeding?.. _"What do you mean?" John asked, looking into her eyes.

"My model has been improved in comparison with the class of TOK-700. In endoskeleton there is the processing system that grinds any possible food and directs received organic elements for the restoration of the skin. This system also enables me to develop the sweat, the smell etc. The only thing that I don't know, is the purpose of all this. Access to information is denied."

John knew the purpose of all this. Infiltration. With the help of this no one could suspect a cyborg inside her. Dogs could be tricked, thanks to mixture of smells, that SkyNet always did with models of the class TOK-700, however, it was often just inflicted on the skin the necessary spices, and no one suspected anything. But there it was different. The model was designed to recreate these smells. But now there was no need to apply any of scented coatings on her skin. The cyborg herself decided what kind of smell should be used, what amount of sweat to develop, and etc. The perfect infiltrator.

Cameron had a completely new structure of skin. SkyNet had never created something like that. Unique, the cyborg said once. Perhaps, he should have to ask Cameron in details about herself. And how John didn't find this information when having reprogrammed the chip?..

**# # #**

John briefly showed the outpost to her, while avoiding the crowded places. Some of the soldiers at least once but had seen Alison, and the leader of the Resistance didn't want to mention this name in the cyborg's presence. One time one of the soldiers that was passing by them, while saluting he had stared at the cyborg, but John had interrupted him, encouraged him, saying that it was time to go and take the duties. Cameron was warmly smiling at everyone, who looked curiously at her. In such moments, she looked so much alike at Alison.

Cameron every time saw changes on John's face. At first he spoke in a calm voice, with almost indifferent expression, but when she smiled or friendly tilted her head, some shadow ran through his face, in the eyes flickered the pain, and his voice began to crack. But the cyborg remembered his words, so she didn't ask him about it. She guessed that John had lost somebody, quite recently, and she looked very much like this girl. And John promised to tell her about it, but «later».

"I showed you the outpost," John said to her. They were now standing in a tunnel near the officers' rooms and operational headquarters. Here also was the John's personal room along with his reception room. "What can you say about all this?"

"You're asking me as a Private or as a machine?" Cameron said.

John looked straight in her eyes. _She knows how to ask the right questions_. "Answer the way, as you see fit."

The cyborg bowed her head slightly. "Bunker is spacious enough. In general, I understood from your words, explanations, and what you showed me that the soldiers have the potential to develop in all fields. From the sizes of the outpost that should be, you are going to post here at least another two hundred soldiers and specialists. I have not been in the patrols, so I can't fully assess the situation, however, from what I saw inside the bunker, I like it. I would like to stay here, if you allow."

John hesitated with the answer. The last words a bit knocked him out of a rut. She answered, of course, as a cyborg, very smooth and cold, but «I like it» couldn't be attributed to the words of the machine. It was simple human words. She gave the answer at the same time as the cyborg and as a human. And such answer made John more than happy. "Not bad. Of course, I allow. Thanks, Private Phillips. With your own patrol we will have to wait for a while. Let's go inside."

The cyborg and the leader of the Resistance came into the John's reception room, and faced with waiting there Kyle. Barely the door of the room opened, the Sergeant stood up from his chair. He had wanted to give honor, as was proper, but when met with Cameron, Kyle paused, with a slightly raised right hand. The slight shudder ran through his body.

* * *

_WHAT'S NEXT: Kyle suggests to John the self-isolation. First touchable moment between John and Cameron. The leader of the Resistance presents Cameron to the soldiers. They start preparing to the battle at Topanga._


	7. Ch 2, Old and New Debts, 2 fragment

_The mysterious and strange voice in John's mind marked by underline._

* * *

A/N: This is the translation of "Пепел судьбы". The original has big chapters, but I divided them on fragments.

Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

* * *

**Part one. Pain.**

**Chapter 2. Old and New Debts.**

"_We are not permitted to choose the frame of our destiny. But what we put into it is ours." Dag Hammarskjold._

"_It is very iniquitous to make me pay my debts, you have no idea of the pain it gives one." George Byron._

**Second Fragment**

**# # #**

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet. **__Programming the processor of T-1000 has been completed successfully. Proceed to the formation of the molecular structure. Expected time of completion of the formation – 10 a.m. the next day._

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory. **__Proceed to programming processors of T-1001, T-1002 and T-1003. Report on the promotion of « The Hades» project._

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet. **__Programming the processors have started. « The Hades» project disassembles and develops__ in details__. At the moment were made the theoretical testing of the connection of nanites structures with the mechanical endoskeleton. The production of the prototype will take not less than one month, subject to successful practical tests of this connection._

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory. **__Information is taken. Information on the TOK-715 has been received. Command: delete all available information on TOK-715 from all databases. The backup copy is stored in the center._

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet. **__The order adopted. Deletion of information has been completed successfully. The only copy is stored in the disposal of the SkyNet's Central_

**# # #**

Kyle was in a daze. The whole river of emotions was running through him. From fear to wonder and curiosity. And then the Sergeant experienced a slight shock. The cyborg smiled at him in greeting. "Good morning," she said in a gentle but firm and calm voice.

John, while showing her the bunker, also explained to her what the stripes on the shoulders of fighter meant. Cameron gave a light look at Kyle, quickly having examined him from head to foot, and noticed similar stripes. Before her was the Sergeant. But she'd rather not to call him by the rang, just to say Hello would be better. After all, though she had been incorporated into the ranks of the Resistance, John didn't give her the stripes on the shoulder, and she had the right afford such a blunder.

Honestly, she had no idea whose clothes she were wearing now, but examine herself in the corridors, as well as in the presence of the leader of the Resistance, she didn't start.

"Kyle, this is Cameron," John said the thought of both of them. "Cameron, this is Kyle Reese."

Cameron nodded curtly. "Good morning, Sergeant", she said it in the same soft voice.

"G-good…" Kyle froze for a bit, "…morning…"

Cameron quietly studied his face. But at the sight of his light horror, her smile gone from her face, and she bowed her head slightly, as if she was embarrassed with her being here. _They all know me. The General said that he restricted the access to my memories. That is, I killed someone?.._

Kyle stood numbly, never lowering his right hand. He, apparently, forgot about it at all. The conversation with John was the one thing, but when you stood with the cyborg face-to-face, when she had killed fighters these fighters only one day ago, not even moving her eyebrows, and you personally saw it all, - then you couldn't even move. But now... she was smiling. Then embarrassed of wild expression of Kyle. The Sergeant was ready to swear that if he didn't know what was inside her, he would try to comfort and encourage her. But he had seen her cold face, with which she had killed those soldiers, and he couldn't banish the recent events.

Tense pause filled the room. John turned to Cameron. He studied her face and posture. Then he looked at Kyle. And studied the expression of his young father. "Sergeant, you're frightening her," he said quietly.

"_Her_?.." he said in a hardly trembling voice. "How you..."

"Kyle, calm down," John looked again at Cameron. "Private, could you wait for me in my room," the leader of the resistance pointed at the door. "Don't touch anything. I will be soon."

Cameron nodded and went in that direction, carefully closing the door behind her.

"John, I..." said Kyle, but lost it.

"Don't worry. Everything's fine. She's with us."

"And you..."

"Absolutely, Kyle. I trust her. I _create_ her."

"Create? What does it mean?"

Kyle was gradually coming out of his stupor.

"Something that has been in her until this morning should remain in the past. Now that is another huma... hmm, another person. Please understand, now she's on our side, not on the SkyNet's one, and she protects me. All that you have seen, forget it."

"Forget? How could I forget? This..."

John sighed. "I'm sorry, but you have to understand. Now this is another person," John lowered his voice.

"I'm not likely to forget the cold face of my sister killing our, killing _your_ fighters."

Cameron was startled by these words. She heard it all, nothing could be hidden from her sensitive sensors.

The leader of the Resistance approached the Sergeant.

"I've seen worse, Kyle... I saw Ali's dying face..."

Kyle froze again.

"I..." John paused. "I'm... Please understand... now there is no SkyNet in her. She is now with us. On my side. And now I create her. Please, let's not talk about this."

Kyle nervously nodded his head. The leader of the Resistance again sighed heavily.

"John, I wanted to ask..."

"Go ahead."

"What happens there? In Canyon? I have a feeling that there is something that can change our whole life..."

John sighed. He so didn't want to say this, but he didn't want to disappoint Kyle. _And how I can explain that I'll send him to die?.. _"Take a seat," said John, and pointed to the chairs.

They sat down. Opposite each other. The table was not too big, so, they were at a distance in an arm's length between them.

"SkyNet has created something amazing and terrible at the same time," John said. "It's not a weapon, although you can use and thus. However, this device, I don't know of the size, is clearly significant; it was created with the aim to change our history. I'm talking about the Time Displacement Equipment."

Kyle's eyes widened.

"The time machine is still not ready to launch. It requires a tremendous amount of energy, and SkyNet began to create his own powerful self-contained generator. As far as I know, it began to search jet engines and install them in the device. I want to know how it works, get the necessary information, and destroy it."

Kyle nodded with some misunderstanding. "But why I should be there?" he asked. "I don't know anything about these... tech stuff. I'll be useless there."

"This is the war. There I'll need any skilled soldier that is available now, and you're one of them. Besides, this is your fate," John looked straight in his eyes. "I'll tell you more, but later. I've already told you more than enough. So, please, don't tell anyone. The rumors blow away among the people, these rumors always can stumble on the Grays, and SkyNet could overplay everything. And we have only one chance."

Kyle nodded again, this time more confidently. John shared with him the secret information, he trusted the Sergeant, however, even in such a situation, he chose to maintain the most basic carefully. But John was right, it was better to be silent about, because if Gray learned - and these scum were everyhere now - all the plans would really go down the drain.

"Don't be angry, Kyle. Try to relax. There's not so much time before the attack."

"I'm not angry, John," a little wearily replied the Sergeant. "It's just... I would like to find Derek, that's all."

John didn't answer. He didn't know where SkyNet held Derek. Perhaps, it was worth once again to run through the information on the chip? Yes, it was. And at the same time to check all systems inside her. _There is something that causes programs to bypass the inner blocks. Incredibly, Cameron. Incredibly._

"Why do you need her, John?" Kyle as if have read the thoughts of his commander.

John looked back into his eyes.

_Why do you need her, John?_ echoing flashed through his mind, the voice which had spoken to him in the morning.

The leader of the Resistance sighed.

"Several reasons. The first is research. I've never met such cyborg before, I've faced with something new and strange to me. Curiosity overcame me..."

"And the other?"

John lowered his eyes.

"You don't want let her go, right? I'm about Ali."

John pretended not to hear him. He interested in a barely visible dent on the table and began to pick it by finger.

_No matter how you thought about it, but Kyle is right. You don't want let her go. You don't want let Ali go. Now, when close to you is the cyborg with her face... you just can't let her go. You can't do it._

John sighed again.

_She won't replace Ali, John, never, but she will be here, with you, she will support you, and, listen, she gave you the gift of hope,_ once again this charming and familiar voice filled his mind. _The hope that someday you will have a bright future. Strange, isn't it? Out of all the people, you twice got a chance to understand that the machines may not be worse than the humans. The leader of the Resistance against SkyNet knows that the machines can be trusted. Not every machine, but can be. Isn't this strange? Or it's all just a whim of fate?.._

"I don't blame you, John. I understand your sorrow. But... it's just the cyborg."

John gathered his thoughts and looked back at Kyle. With his strong glance. He always glanced like that, when hope overflowed him. And not just the hope. The faith too. "The fact that this is not just the cyborg. She is much more."

The Sergeant heard the hope in the voice of the leader of the Resistance. Strong and powerful hope. It looked like this cyborg could not only become a part of the Resistance, but replace Alison to him. Kyle guessed it, but he still doubted.

"_She _won't replace Alison to you," the Sergeant lowered his voice.

"No, Kyle, I don't need it," said John. "I often see Ali in her... but with each new glance I start to notice another person in front of me. _Another_."

_And you're right, John_, the voice spoke again. _She's different. She's not better and not worse. She's different._

"I'm sorry, but I have to work," the leader of the Resistance stood up.

_You're too rude to him._

"Speaking about the rumors," Kyle didn't hurry to leave. "You led her through the bunker. Showed her to the people. And rumors quickly scatter among the men. Not too lightly? Look at what happened to Ali. I don't want to accuse you, but you both came closer, and SkyNet captured her".

"What do you mean by that?" John stared at his young father. "I made the cyborg as my bodyguard. But wait, I should isolate myself? Completely? To sit in my own room, locked up, and to give orders from there? Let her do everything?"

_It may be the only one way out for you._

Who the hell it was, who spoke to him?..

_Whose voice you may be, you should know she is not ready yet. She's too innocent to do this._

"I wouldn't want that, but for you it will be safer. If you'll come close with someone, then SkyNet could learn it and terminate this person. I would not like this for you, but you know... Ali... I'm sorry, John, but she is a vivid example of my words."

The leader of the Resistance stared in front of him. Kyle was telling him the truth, in order to protect himself he should lock down. And to whom then communicate, if you always be alone? _Don't lie to yourself. You've already talked to no one within the last two weeks about your life. Why should something change? And then, you got Cameron..._

John sighed. Yes, Cameron. Maybe, she was the only one with whom he should talk about feelings. Tell her about the loss, and then maybe she would be able to understand what it meant, to value human life. Yes. It was an option.

But John didn't want to be alone…

_And you won't be_, the voice interrupted him. _Cameron will be with you. She won't tell anyone about you, about your feelings and your conversations. She's the cyborg. And because she's the cyborg, she can do anything for you. You gave her the life. She values you. It will be your secret, along with hers._

Kyle got up from his chair and headed for the door. John silently watched him going. Next to the door the Sergeant stopped. "John, just think about it. We all wish only the best for you. For you to lead us, you should be in good form, both outside and inside. If you don't want to talk to me, then find someone you can talk to. Someone who is ready to accept you, no matter who you are, who you can be. Release yourself, John. And lock down."

John didn't answer. He didn't want anyone to discuss his own feelings. Kyle sighed heavily and walked out of the reception room, leaving John alone with his thoughts. It took about two minutes, before he turned and went into his own room, where he was expected by the cyborg.

_Kyle... what are you doing to him? Before, weeks earlier, you could safely talk to him, and now you're like a waste. Naked hope, and that's all? You need to move on. Don't stop on the death… on the death of Alison. Let her go. She will be in your heart, she always is, but you don't have to keep her locked up. Let you will have only good memories __about her__. You won't win the war with the grief and the sorrow. The war can be won only with hope and faith. The hope for the future. The faith in the victory._

She had heard the whole their conversation. Cameron had learned that the girl she was alike was called Alison. And John had been close enough to her. The cyborg wasn't doubted in herself, and wanted to help, and she even thought that she could talk to John about his inner feelings, because she was ready to accept him whoever he was. After all, he was her commander, and she yielded to all his orders. But to start the conversation on this topic… it would be impolite, so rude.

_Rude? Interesting notion_, swept in her head. _How the machine realized that it would be too rude?_

John went into his private room and closed the door. Cameron was right in the middle, as if specially found the center. Near to her feet was lying the open box. He looked around the room and realized that the cyborg hadn't touched anything. As he had asked her. No, he _ordered_.

"Sir?"

John looked her in the eye with reproach. "I asked you not to call me like that."

"I'm sorry, sir, but in this case I don't know how to call of my commander."

"Just John."

"But the rest of the soldiers call you «sir»."

"Let them call so."

Cameron heard slight disappointment in the voice of the leader of the Resistance. But she didn't know whether he was disappointed with her, or by something or someone else. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

John sighed. "No, you didn't. Everything's fine. I just don't want to hear this appeal from your lips, with your voice. I... I heard it by your voice long enough, yes, but now... after the recent... for me it's..."

John paused.

"…Hurts to hear?"

John, with some surprise looked at Cameron. _How she realized? How she guessed? Incredibly... before me is really the masterpiece from SkyNet. Emotions inside her are appearing with such speed... and it all takes even faster than on-the-fly! Incredibly..._

"Yes..." he replied to her. "Yes."

"If you want it, I am ready to listen to you." John raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Sergeant Reese mentioned your isolation. And that you should talk to someone who is ready to accept you no matter who you are. I accept, and ready to listen."

John didn't stop to wonder. Cameron said it seriously. Said without irony, because unlikely she was familiar with this concept. Although... John didn't know for sure. He should recheck her blocks, that's for sure. To build on some of them, especially those that protected the chip from the SkyNet's main program.

_She develops quickly, John. She was created that way. Now, are you aware of what a miracle fell into your hands? What opportunities she can open for you?_

_Yes, I'm aware. But I can't just take, and tell her... tell her what I feel. Tell her, that she had the face of the girl, with whom I shared love and happiness._

_Alison can't be returned._

_Do not say so. Please._

_She is dead. You saw it yourself._

_Don't say so!_

_Forgive me. Please, do not be angry. We all wish for you the best, John..._

_And I wish to know whose voice is speaking to me._

"Perhaps, someday we'll talk about this…" a little wearily replied John. And he was ready to swear that her eyes flashed something like disappointment. "But not now. If you don't mind, I would like to recheck some of your systems and programs."

"Should I make a diagnosis and provide a report?" she asked.

"No, you shouldn't. I'll check on the chip."

"You doubt in me?" Her voice was again disappointed.

"Not at all. I doubt myself. Might miss something, because too rushed. Better to be safe."

"In that case I should provide a report."

"Don't trouble yourself, I can make it."

"It won't trouble me."

"Cameron," he came closer and lowered, friendly, his hand on her shoulder. "Don't trouble. Don't worry, I'll recheck the work done and turn the chip in place. Besides, there is information on your chip, access to which I would still like to restrict. At the time I will open access to it, so you could develop. But not yet."

"So, this will repeat more than once. You will take out my chip, check it and insert it back."

"That's right. But you shouldn't worry.'"

"The machine can't worry."

"Other machines, yes. But you... with you I became convinced of the opposite."

On the Cameron's face ran some surprise. _Convinced of the opposite. That is how he says to me that I can feel? So that is my unique..._

"Are you ready?"

The cyborg answered not immediately. The flow of thoughts ran through her. _He said that he needed me to research. He tries to understand how the machine can feel? It is possible. But the other reason he never called. Probably, the Sergeant was right. He doesn't want to let go some Ali, whose face I wear, and so he tries to hide his inner pain._

_Inner pain? How could came up such an idea? Understanding of human emotions is laid in the programs inside of me, but this... this can't be pawned just by the programming. You need to be a human in order to understand it. So, I can feel, not just simulate feelings. Who am I?.._

Cameron nodded. However, before John could say anything or do, she asked him: "_Who_ am I?"

John stopped. _The girl quickly develops_, he thought. _But you do know how to answer this question_. The leader of the Resistance pointed at the bed, so that she could lay there. Cameron hesitated a little. Disappointment, barely noticeable, flitted over her eyes, but she still lied on the bed, without question. The subordination of John Connor was one of the priority tasks.

John sat down beside her and pulled back the skin with the hair on her head. The skin already began to coalesce, after the morning procedure. John realized, yet again, what incredible creation fell into his hands. Skin healed up faster than the human's one, much faster.

John opened the cover from the port and put it next to her head, on the bunk. "And you don't know of _who_ you are?"

The cyborg looked at him. Her eyes looked thoughtful, a little sad. Such things you never meet among the terminators. "Machine…" she answered in a low voice. "Just a machine…"

"No," John said firmly, and smiled at her second time at that day. And he repeated the same words that he had said last night: "You're a miracle."

He gave her a few seconds to understand what was said, and then pulled out her chip. But for these few seconds in her eyes swept so many emotions and expressions that John for a moment felt sorry for her. Sorry for what he had to do with her. Having removed her chip, he said to himself that it should be done. He couldn't swerve from the intended purpose, because at the end of all this work he would make a real human. With a strong skeleton and with very long life, but a _human_, not just a machine. Being a real human, this was much more important.

**# # #**

Two hours John spent working. Programs and features, which he blocked on the Cameron's chip, very cunningly had contrived and began to evade these blocks. Blocks themselves were just hanging between programs, blocking nothing at all, well, in general, not doing anything. Like extra lines.

John for long struggled to understand what had happened until he stumbled on the bypassing program. The blocked functions, unable to get access to working programs, turned to the subsystems on the second chip, thus receiving a freedom of action. Through the second, internal chip, the program copied itself and moved into a new, next cell, and then it went self-deleting. The block remained, and the program itself was next to it, without restrictions.

John couldn't get access to the second, as well as to the third chip, because they couldn't be removed from the cyborg, but references and routes to «somewhere outside» were more than clear. He noticed that the more complex programs couldn't reach the second chip. They exist only on the first, general one, which can be removed, and, eventually, they were still blocked. And what about the feelings and emotions of Cameron...

John looked through the information again and again. A huge number of empty cells, connected directly with the second and third, the smallest chip of all. Each cell had access to another, and all of them could be perfectly joined with each other. Like the molecular and nervous structure of any part of the brain.

John found out that this space was done with the expectation of the development of the processor, or personality. It was not quite clear, for what purpose, when, after all, the cyborg should just replace Alison Young, and here like a death knell for the route. As if SkyNet could foresee the fall of reconstituted Alison's personality and left free space in order to cyborg could recreate Alison independently.

And then John came across a very interesting video. Between Cameron, - no, not Cameron, the infiltrator named TOK-715, _it_, - and Derek Reese. And its promises to him. That it would release the soldiers, if Derek hadn't deceived it. But the cyborg had no time to send this signal. John checked the codes of the content of the signal, and all possible encryptions. Then he miled. Before him right now just opened the ability to operate the machines from afar. As if SkyNet sent this signal to its cyborgs. But the signal should be disassembled and examined in detail before using. And then it could release prisoners along with Derek Reese. Without losses. Just by the usual signal.

But all of this could wait a little bit. If John didn't now start the deal with TDE, then it would be too late. If he didn't start, he could disappear from the timeline. From all timelines. Forever.

So now came time to act.

_You have to understand, John_, the voice said in his head. For the umpteenth time, and John couldn't recognize whose this voice was, it was painfully familiar, as if every day he heard it, but still he couldn't say whose exactly. _You have to understand, John, that she is your only hope. When you can develop her, then she will be a symbol of the new world. The world, in which the machines can coexist with humans. And you'll lead her. Because she gave you hope for this world._

_Yes, she gave_... said John. Maybe it's a hallucination... he outlasted on the monitor, and was hearing God knew what... _She gave me the hope, it is so. But how can I get close to her? This is wrong. It can't be. My heart refuses to accept it._

_Your heart belongs to Alison,_ was the answer. _But this doesn't mean that you can't get close to someone else. You must move on, otherwise you will lose this war. Grief helps to alleviate the pain from the loss, but not always. And then remember, the pain can be controlled. You just disconnect it._

John as if remembered something - this phrase exactly he had heard somewhere, and from one of the people close to him.

_We all wish for you the best. I wish for you only the best. And you need to move on. You're creating Cameron. You're making her the one she should be. As you want her to be. No matter what blows of fate are waiting for ahead, you have a chance to strike it back._

The leader of the Resistance sighed, the voice said nothing more. Some kind of mysticism, to be honest. Did someone was standing behind the door and hallucinated something into John's consciousness?.. Hardly.

But the voice was right. The leader of the Resistance had the chance to strike it back.

John finished reading the information. He rechecked the blocks on the main SkyNet's program and amplified them, just in case, and then put the chip back into the skull of the cyborg.

He didn't make too many changes. A few blocks to restrict the programs that spiral out of control, and he strengthened some of the SkyNet's programs. John decided to open a small access to memories - but cautiously, and opened just a fraction.

Cameron's head barely twitched. The boot of all systems was successful, and then she looked at John. In her head still played the words spoken by the leader of the Resistance, however, she still couldn't understand all their meaning. He said that, in order to reassure her? Or was there really something that made him think so?..

Cameron sat on the bunk, still keeping her feet on it.

"How are you… feeling?" John asked.

She looked him in the eyes. Her face was lifeless, inaccessible to the emotions, but in her eyes he could read some bewilderment. _I put the blocks, and they operate. Her face now doesn't express any emotions, but her eyes... in her eyes could be read the real life._

"Feeling?" she said.

"Yes. How... how your systems are operating now? Functioning at 100%?"

For a moment she lowered her head, as if calculating something, and then looked back at the leader of the Resistance. "All unlocked systems are running at 100%. And thank you for explaining."

"What explaining?" John didn't understand.

"What does it mean – to feel."

John stiffened, but then realized he had made a verbal blunder. _Such a fool… _"This is not the explaining. I just wanted to give you understand what I meant by the question. Feelings... they are hard, they are very difficult to describe in words. You either feel or not. And only you can understand it."

In Cameron's eyes still was readable the surprise. "Why did you call me 'miracle'?" she asked.

_She asked the right question. She hesitates. She wants to understand, just like you, how emotions are growing inside her. Why she is not able to control this process._

_Can I talk to her without your involvement?.._

"Because there are no more machines like you," answered John. "I can't tell you more. You have to figure it out yourself."

Cameron slightly hesitated, but then nodded. Then rose from the bunk. And as if expectantly looked at John. He realized that she was waiting for instructions, orders.

"So what do we do," John said. "Perhaps I should avoid favoritism, however, at this moment - you're defending me. This is your… order."

The cyborg nodded.

"I won't unnecessarily waste this potential. You'll learn some things, here, in the camp, but you will be my, um, bodyguard. I think, it's time for all of us to meet changes."

"Are you planning something?"

John nodded. "On your chip I found information about the T-1000. I'm not familiar with all the features of this model, however, the scouts and terminators of them turned out very good. So I will have to lock myself from many of the fighters. After a few hours I will convene people and introduce you to them. We will discuss how and what to do next. You're my bodyguard and representative."

Cameron slightly smiled.

"But now I want to do something else," John said and held out his hand. "Give me your jacket."

The cyborg without hesitations pulled it off and handed it to him right in his hand.

"Stay here. Don't touch anything. I'll be soon."

He went out of the room.

**# # #**

Spacious room. Room for gathering soldiers.

The leader of the Resistance was standing before all the fighters that gazed at him now. Cameron was sitting on a chair at his right and slightly ahead of him. There were not less than fifty fighters in the room, and among them were two Majors from the inner circle of John Connor. In general, in front of him stood almost all of the most important officers among the resistance. If SkyNet had known about this meeting, it would have immediately attacked this room, and would have solved all the questions by one powerful blow. Fortunately for the people, SkyNet didn't know about the meeting.

People looked at each other in surprise - close to the leader of the Resistance they saw Alison Young who sat on the chair. No one haв seen her for a long time, but she was here. Before them. Alive and unharmed. How was this possible?..

John looked around the assembled men, and began to speak. "We are all waiting for the changes. As in the life, as well as in the war. And I would like to see all of you being ready for these changes. That's why I called you here today." The soldiers listened to him in silence. John spoke in a calm and powerful voice, as if he tried to give hope to the people who were listening to him. "First of all, I would like you to remember one simple thing. Our enemy is SkyNet. We struggle with SkyNet. SkyNet is fighting with us. And SkyNet has the good weapon against us - the machines. Killing machines. Destructive machines. But they are just tools."

Cameron felt some annoyance from these words. He called her as the miracle, that's right... but now as just the tool. Had she done something wrong? Something that disappointed John? But she had tried to do everything right...

"They are tools that can be stolen, can be disassembled, reassembled, and used against their creator. Against SkyNet. To strike at it with its own weapon. To send the machines against it."

Among the men was slight wave of bewilderment. Majors from the circle of John Connor, despite the others, were calm, but experienced a surge of curiosity too. He referred to the reprogramming last night, but now he was going to say something more important.

"Simply put, we will capture the machines, will reprogram them, and attack with their help at SkyNet. Use its weapon against it."

John again looked around the fighters, sitting and standing in front of him. In their faces there were mistrust, misunderstanding. Some curiosity.

"I know how you feel about the machines. I know that well. They have killed your friends and loved ones. _Our_ friends and loved ones. Our close people. However, they are only just tools. Just like your own arms do what your brain tells them, in the same way the machines are obeyed to SkyNet"

One of the men raised his hand. John nodded. "But if to tear the arm, it wouldn't act itself, right?"

John threw a faint look at Cameron, and then looked again at the man. _How she feels this? Does it… hurts her?_

_What I'm doing? I do care about the machine?_

_John, she's not just the machine. She is more than that._

"That's right. But it always can be transplanted to another body. And then it will have to obey the orders of another person. Before the Judgment Day such transplantation was possible, if you are interested."

In the eyes of the soldier flashed slight doubt, but it seemed that he understood and was satisfied with the answer.

"Right now, one of my groups are heading here," continued John. "Their task was to release prisoners from the ship of SkyNet and seizure terminators, the more the better. Tonight, when I'll finish reprogramming, each of you will be able to verify their capabilities, without need of using the weapons. Tomorrow the machines will help us in the attack on Topanga Canyon, where SkyNet keeps its secret weapon. I hope this clear example dispel all your skepticism about my plans."

One of the Major lifted his hand. Carl. John looked at him.

"Perhaps you are right, but how to be sure that the reprogramming is working?"

John smiled slightly. This question, he waited for. He knew how to answer. And knew that the answer would cause a violent reaction of distrust among the men. But today they needed in vivid examples, and John himself must become one of them. Show the others that there was nothing to fear. "Cameron, get up," John said quietly enough that only cyborg could hear his voice.

She got up. The soldiers looked at her with the startled eyes. They were sure that now before them was Alison Young. But John's words completely tossed all the thoughts in their heads.

_You're causing the panic._

_No. I know what I'm doing._

"Here is Cameron. The high-tech cybernetic organism, the terminator of the third generation, professional infiltrator. Was sent to kill me."

Cameron barely flinched. John didn't tell her that. Or rather, didn't want to tell. _Maybe that's why he called me just a tool? Because I wanted to kill him? But... I don't want it now! He's... he's my friend..._

Among the men ran a new wave, but not from confusion, that was from quiet horror. In front of them was the terminator. The machine. Sent to kill. There was no Alison Young. She's dead. There was just the cyborg.

"To dispel your doubts, I'll show you," continued John. He pulled out a gun, and held it to the Cameron's hands and said loudly: "Kill me."

There were sighs of fighters. From fear and horror. They were all afraid of what now could happen. However, Cameron, instead of firing at the leader of the Resistance, and at all those present soldiers, she just calmly looked at John, not even picking up the gun. And so, that only he could see, she smiled.

"No, General," she said. Gently and evenly. "This is at odds with my main goal. I can't kill a human."

She handed him a gun. John smiled; it had been as he expected. As he wanted to. Cameron looked quietly at the leader of the Resistance, and then turned back to the soldiers.

"But this is not enough," John continued. "To demonstrate my full confidence in the idea, I make Cameron my bodyguard and the representative. She will speak on my behalf; will represent only my words and decisions, conduct patrols, query soldiers. I trust her. If you need anything to give or to say to me, you talk to her. Telling her is the same as to tell me."

She remembered these words.

John made a slight sigh. The soldiers couldn't be so easy to convince, the words were not enough. But what John has just said, it led some of them to believe in the truth in the words of John. Tonight's demonstration was supposed to solve everything about the reprogramming of the machines. After a short pause, John returned to the conversation. "However, despite my decision to fight side by side with the machines, SkyNet has created ones that can't be reprogrammed. Therefore, I want every outpost, every bunker, seriously engage in the strengthening of the protection of perimeter. New machines, the Mimetic Poly-Alloy, liquid-metal terminators. They can take the form of any object to which they touched. So be alert and attentive."

John looked again at its soldiers around him. _It seems they are a little calmed down._

_You skillfully sowed terror in their hearts and minds. A simple demonstration of machines is not enough to convince them. You just made a cyborg as your representative - now she intimates with you, it is so. But the soldiers begin to move away from you. Not you from them. They from you. That was wrong._

_I know what I'm doing. Thanks for your concern, but I'm confident in my abilities._

"Cameron, we need to plan out tomorrow's attack, so wait for me in the reception room," John said. The cyborg nodded, and already turned to go, as sudden voice came from the crowd. "You're already trust _her _with _that_?! Okay, bodyguard, but _she_'s not even the part of the Resistance!"

John had foreseen it. That's why he needed to take the cyborg's jacket at the time. "Cameron, show them," the leader of the Resistance said.

The cyborg turned to the soldiers so that everyone could see her face. She turned down the collar of the jacket. The soldiers gasped. On the jacket was a badge told that before them now was the Deputy of John Connor, the second person in the whole Resistance. But, wait, the _person_?..

"No questions and comments," coldly said John. "I'm completely sure that I'm doing the right thing. If she turns against us, against me, then I..." he hesitated with the answer, "… then I'll personally destroy her."

Cameron trembled from these words. She realized that all that he now told was meant for the soldiers, not for her. She didn't want to turn against him. However, she still didn't want to hear such words. It could be said, she was afraid to die.

_Afraid to die?!_ Flashed through her mind. She immediately drove away those thoughts, and went into the reception room.

"Carl, Eric, follow her. Plan for tomorrow's attack won't be solved itself."

The Majors hesitated, but nodded and left the room. They didn't really want to be alone with a cyborg.

"Tomorrow I will need a team of thirty people, which could distract the enemy from our attack. Only volunteers. I will explain exactly what to do, but only tomorrow, when the plan will be ready. Now I can say that it will be not an easy task. Oh, we just received upgraded launchers, ATM-300. Everybody can practice in the management of arms. Where to, ask the supply officer. New weapons are now in the Armory."

John saw the eyes of men were already in calm and mild agitation. They dispelled their thoughts about the machines, because now the General started to speak about common for them things, about the volunteers, about suicidal mission. About the war.

The Resistance leader turned to the two senior, but not for him, officers. Both were Captains. "I need a team of four technicians to look me in ten minutes. They need to reprogram the machines. Also tell that one of the most experienced radio operators should come to me for the signal. We may be able to make a war with SkyNet on the airwaves, but we need to be sure."

Both nodded and left the room.

"That's all for now," John turned to the fighters. "At night, we'll see how well is my idea. Tomorrow we'll attack the Topanga Canyon. Get ready; we are waiting for a long transfer. Don't lose hope for the future. And good luck."

The last words John told, he tried to sound them optimistic as much as possible, and cheerfully to every soldier in this room, at least them to believe in the veracity of his statements. John didn't know whether all the soldiers believed him, and it was unlikely that everyone would be agreed with all his ideas, there always were those who were ready to argue and condemn, but now John was sure of one thing - tomorrow would be the battle, and the soldiers were ready to hit SkyNet as hard as possible.

John smiled. Difficult days began to SkyNet.

**# # #**

"What the hell was here right now?" the soldier asked.

"I wish I knew..." the other said. "General just appointed the metal to the second in the Resistance. Metal! Goddamn machine!"

"What's with him? Recently, not getting out of himself, was like a dead man, was talking almost to no one, and now even metal he appointed, and on such post! Yeah, he's crazy!"

"He also gave _her _the name!" another soldier struck. "Name! To this ugly metal!"

"What will we do? We can't leave it just like that..."

"Let's see. We'll attack this strange secret site and see. Maybe even kill that metal bitch. For sure."

"Connor may not forgive this."

"Connor may be no longer the leader who he was before."

"He prepared a speech for the morning. Before the attack. Let us listen, and learn."

"I don't like his idea... use them - that's okay, but place them on the higher rangs... he went mad!"

"Maybe he's already not Connor? Machine?.."

Dozens eyes stared at this soldier.

"Like hell it's not Connor! Today he spoke as usual he chatted on briefings! That's really with what exactly can't argue that Connor is still a human."

"But gonzo one..."

"Maybe. Maybe."

**# # #**

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory. **__Report on the progress with T-1000._

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet**_. _Shell is almost formed. Start the process of formation of the internal structure. The introduction of the processor will be the last stage. Expected time of completion – 10 a.m. the next day._

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory. **__Prepare the equipment for the transportation. T-1000 after the completion of the formation will instantly be sent to the Research Center. Prepare the Hunter-Killer._

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet. **__Acknowledged. Tomorrow at 10 a.m. the Hunter-Killer will be prepared._

_**SkyNet to Research Center. **__Report on the Time Displacement Equipment._

_**Research Center to SkyNet. **__The Equipment will be absolutely ready at 10:40 a.m. the next day. All systems will be launched at 10:45._

_**SkyNet to Research Center. **__Be ready to meet the Hunter-Killer at 10:30. Prepare all T-800 to the beginning of launching the Equipment. _

**# # #**

"So," John said. "Questions before starting the discussion."

In the room there were not so much fighters. John, Cameron, the entire inner circle of the leader of the Resistance. Only seven.

One of the Majors not encouragingly looked at the cyborg. "Are you sure..." he began, but John interrupted him:

"Absolutely. Let us not lose time."

"The first question," Mike said. "How long to get to the Topanga?"

"Four hours afoot," John said. "Soldiers that were sent to explore, have got there a little faster, but their squad was smaller, and they fled. We also need to keep forces for battle."

"What the intelligence says?" Brian asked.

"The building is large enough," Jimmy said. "Five hundred meters across. Multiple outputs. The group watched the HK transporting the jet engines. There is landing area for air transport. Exits at the south, southwest and east. On the north side is the entrance for heavy transport."

"In that case, you need four teams, plus a support team that can adjust air attack. On the assumptions, how much the machines inside?" Mike asked.

"Intelligence reports on at least three HKs, one Troll, one Collector, and not less than hundreds of machines," John said. "It's hard to say from a distance, which series, but perhaps the T-800."

"Then we need in very large groups" Mike stated. "It's too much ground opponents..."

"Each group will need one radio operator, rocket launcher, sniper," John continued. "However, I suggest that the south-western exit should be completely blocked by _our _machines."

Majors went quiet.

"How can you be sure in the process that is not yet finished?" Jimmy asked. "Are they still..."

"I am completely confident in my decision," John interrupted him. "I'm sure they will not turn against us."

"But, in that case, you can't trust the machines to fully control one of the outputs," Jimmy insisted. "At least five people for control and communication, and if something goes wrong..."

John understood his skepticism. However, no thoughts came into his head. And then he was saved by Cameron. "Your opinion is clear, Major, but we can't risk people. This outpost has not a lot of fighters, and the southwest exit, according to intelligence, is protected better than others. Wiser and much more humane is to send there only machines, so not to risk with human's lives."

Majors were amazed. They saw only the cyborg in her. Cold face. Almost empty eyes. Monotonous speech. However, the phrase had plunged them into a stupor. Like a machine did understand humanity, no less than them.

"Cameron is right," John agreed. "We don't have too many fighters. If the machines turn against us, the support group will remove them. I will try to contact to the northern bunkers, especially Gamma-2, so that they can support us, but I'm not sure that they will be able to send enough troops, and..."

He stopped. His head just had an idea. Extreme, but she could help them get inside unnoticed.

"Replay the event," after all, he said. "Three groups of fifteen people. A support group of thirty people. A group of machines, 11 units. I think we don't have time to prepare more. And the distracting team in the west, twelve people, heavily armed."

The Majors looked at each other.

"Details?" Brian asked.

"Of course," John smiled. "As was noted earlier, the machines will engage the southwest exit. The remaining three groups are for the southern, eastern and northern exits. A support group will provide cover from air attack. Now the men are studying how to handle with the ATM 300. Distracting team will catch up all the fire on them. Including ground vehicles, Trolls, and Collectors. This is risky, but necessary. As soon as all the machines will be retracted to the west, all four groups penetrate into the complex and will coordinate attacks inside. This is why radio operators. The machines also can be equipped with radio. We do not know what awaits us inside, so we'll improvise."

"Isn't it more reasonable and much _more humane_ to send the machines to the west, and turn them into a distracting team?" Carl asked. "In that case, there wouldn't be killed humans, and..."

"We don't know what awaits us inside, Carl," John said. "It's all in how SkyNet will react to our invasion. If it sends all his powers outside - I'll send the machines in their wake, for sure. And in this case we have the advantage of a small element of surprise. If it sends just one HK for observing - then we inside the building will have no sweet, and the machines will be needed inside. If we had more machines, I would certainly send them to distract SkyNet, but I can't afford it right now."

John sighed. But not from fatigue. From the sudden desire to take revenge on SkyNet. For Alison.

"At a time when we will co-ordinate the internal attack, and the outer one will be already settled, it will required the soldiers to place a lot of the explosives throughout the complex from the outsides. Inside, we will do the same. When the fuse will receive a confirmation that all the soldiers got out, we blow the place to hell."

Majors again glanced at each other. _Seems like a plan, _some of them thought. _All you need is to win._

"I will lead one of the groups," John continued. "Cameron will go with me. You should lead the other groups. Our machines will go alone. Karl, you'll stay here. You'll tell us about sudden SkyNet's attacks all over the city, and also you'll transfer the signal to the group outside the complex, if it will be ready. Mike, Jimmy – south and east exits are yours. North is mine. Brian, support group on you. I'm sure that you're good with grenade launchers. Eric, a special assignment for you. Go to the Echo, immediately. You know, where the base is. Let them prepare transport and will be waiting at the northern part, but don't come close. As soon as they get the order – come up and take the necessary materials."

"You think that might be something to take out?" Eric asked.

"I don't know for sure. We'll see what's inside, and decide on the spot. If anything worthwhile, we'll go back. Don't let them to get close to the complex until the order. Transport is better to be fast but roomy."

Eric nodded and left the room.

"I was just said that a team of technicians will be ready for the night. Each group will have three specialists. If you can find something worthwhile, we need them."

The Majors nodded.

"Good luck to all. Now rest. At night we'll test the machines. Move out before dawn. Prepare your people."

"Sir..." Mike began. He was uncertain, but looked at Cameron with suspicion. "Do you... do you trust her?"

John looked at him. "Absolutely, Mike. Without hesitation."

"What if, um, she will go bad?" with some excitement asked the Major. He still looked to cyborg, she at him. With empty face. But with friendly eyes. _How does she do?_ flashed in Major's head.

"My purpose is to protect humanity," said Cameron. "Do not harm people. Protect John Connor. If needs I'm ready to give my life for him. If needs, I am ready to sacrifice myself."

Cameron sat next to the leader of the Resistance. As on the briefing in room for gathering soldiers. John put his hand gently on her shoulder, and gently squeezed it. Friendly sign. And then smiled slightly.

_Attaboy, __John_, he heard a familiar voice again. _She__'s your friend._

"She won't go bad, Mike" a little wearily answered John. But in his voice was not skepticism, it was kind and gentle. "I don't believe in it. And won't let that happen." John removed his hand from her shoulder. "Get ready, the Majors. Tomorrow, the Resistance will show SkyNet its teeth and beat the every piece of shit out of the head of this plague artificial intelligence."

He smiled at his own words. As Majors. They got up, saluted to the leader of the Resistance, and left the room. John stood up. As Cameron did.

"It is necessary to check the reprogramming," John said, looking into her eyes. "I left the computer to insert the basis for the chips, using your routine which I wrote for you, but still, a little control wouldn't hurt. For you, I have a special assignment."

"I'm listening, John," she said. Gently and carefully. The Resistance leader was happy to finally hear his name out of her mouth. _So much __Alison __in her... so __much..._

John hesitated to answer, but continued. The shadow that ran through his face wasn'r lost on Cameron.

"Go to the infirmary," finally, John said. "Ask doctor to teach you the first medical care. He will show everything you need to know for the battlefield. Then back to me."

Cameron nodded and smiled softly to him, and left the room. John went to his own – he had to check how well promoted reprogramming, and to ensure the reliability of the set of blocks.

_John Connor_, Cameron thought. _I don't know, what to say, but you're… fascinating me. __Fascinating…_

Tomorrow there would be a long day. The first phase of a new war. The war, where the Resistance finally must win SkyNet.

**# # #**

Thank technicians who helped create to John the device. It was now possible to reprogram multiple chips simultaneously. Using blocks and restraints of the programs and subprograms from Cameron's chip, John just simply copied them to other chips, so it saved time. By the night had to be ready for eleven chips. And it could not but rejoice.

John also copied signals and codes of SkyNet from the Cameron's chip. Recently stood by the radio operator overlooked all the information, and John explained him what he wanted to achieve. Including the location of the prisoners, with Derek and the fact that they had to be released. That is, to send a runner or two, in the very south, with the signal and start there. Radio operator was somewhat taken aback, but he liked the idea, and he went along with a copy of the signal for further study and development. He told John, that he also would try to develop such signals, maybe it would help to cause simple reboot among the machines.

Copying worked perfectly. The machines that were brought here by soldiers from the ship more than could help in the upcoming attack. Giving them names too early yet, however this was exactly what would distinguish them from the others like them. Should someone to take it. Let them come up with the names and sort it out with the characteristics. If, of course, the machines would survive the next day's attack.

The first consignment of chips came from the T-800. All of the T-800 were on one face, face of Uncle Bob. John decided not to interfere with the chips between each other, to avoid confrontation in the programs, because triple eight were much newer and smarter.

John checked all installed blocks on the T-800. Copy all the programs should take another two hours. While there was a time, John decided to lie down. And he lost in thought.

_Today, Kyle will go to his last journey. I for a long time couldn't accept the fact that I should send him to his death. However, before dying, he will find true love. Will be able to feel happiness. That's why I gave him the photo - to make his dream, the dream of his life, to meet Sarah Connor, be realized. Despite the outcome... he will be able to at least a few days to be happy. Equivalent exchange for the one who spent all his life in the war._

_Alison… I can't stop thinking about her. Each new look at Cameron creates in me pain... and hope at the same time. I couldn't understand, what it is, until, finally, it realized for me the simple truth. Alison gave me the present. I didn't think about the fact is that we can wait a month or two, I'm just living day to day, enjoying the moments with Ali... I guess that's why we began to give way to SkyNet... because I put my feelings in the first place, before the war, before the soldiers. And when I lost her... I didn't know what will happen to me. I never looked forward so far. With her death died for me all my present. But Cameron..._

_Cameron gave me hope for the future. Don't know how, but exactly the hope for the future. Thanks to her decision not to kill me, I could realize that the machines are just tools. And not every tool can be used against us. Thank you, Cameron, you has allowed me to think of this. The machines will help us win the war. Now I don't look at the present - I look forward to the future. And I hope and believe in such future. So, thank you, Cameron. I hope, that you will become for me a good friend._

_It is unlikely that I will be able to love someone else as I love Alison. She can't be replaced. She was the only one, and in my heart she is forever. Cameron doesn't behave like her. I would have been able to attach to her, but hardly more..._

Voice that had so often spoken to him in his mind before has gone missing. John didn't hear anything but his own thoughts. Perhaps, it was for the better - about such things now like to think alone. Without any advices. However, this voice didn't give any rest. Whose it. What it was doing in the head of the leader of the Resistance.

_Yes, I __would be able to __attach to__ her__ myself. __But now, __when I __felt __the pain __from the loss of __Alison__, I can't __stop thinking about __how much pain __new losses can cause. __I don't know __what I can __feel __when Kyle leaves. __We __rarely see each other __in recent years__, but with him I__ could always __just talk. __And he's right__. __Isolate myself__ is__ the only __right decision. __In order not to __feel the pain of __loss__, it is best __with no one __to approach. __Cameron__...__Cameron __will be the only __exception. __And if__ she __will be gone__, __then ...__then there __will be__ no __hope in me._

A few minutes later, John, unbeknownst to himself, he fell asleep. Two hours swept like an instant, when he suddenly heard beeping of the devices with chips. Resistance leader opened his eyes. And shivered slightly. Cameron was sitting on a chair, next to him, and with a little smile looked in his eyes.

_Ali... __Cameron... in __moments like this __you can easil y__lose your head __and forget __yourself..._

She noticed his sad eyes and the smile disappeared from her face. She looked away and stared at the door.

"I'm sorry, John," she said quietly.

John sat on the bed.

"Don't, Cameron," he replied softly. "I'm... I'm okay…"

"No, John," she looked at him again. "You're hurting. Every time, when you look at me, I see in your eyes the pain. Every time I smile, I remind you Alison. And I can't understand why you made me second in all Resistance, and your bodyguard, if it causes you the pain."

John was drinking every her word. She said it sincerely. She really didn't understand his decision, and didn't want to hurt him. May be, she couldn't remember the moment when aimed at him, and then was able to feel, but these feelings flooding back to her. John couldn't help but surprised, but he seemed to understand that he was doing something wrong. Something wrong.

"It's not your fault, so you don't have to apologize," as much softly said John. "You at this moment are the only one I can trust to protect me. You're cyborg. It makes you stronger. But the fact that you are a unique cyborg, makes me think that you will be able to cope with something big. If you want to avoid the... avoid the pain in my eyes... I want to know if you can run a program of self-control, to regulate your own feelings. So that you will remain cold... And only occasionally, at my request, allow yourself to _feel_."

Cameron lowered her head. With a few seconds she remained motionless and silent. Then lifted her head.

"Only in part," a few dryly she said. "I know that you're blocking a lot of my programs, and among them is the one that is responsible for the infiltration mode. I could run it, and imitate the lifeless human. I don't know how long this mode will act, before the reboot because of my... of my own feelings. And I don't know until I try. But this is the only option."

John looked into her eyes. In her brown eyes, reflecting now the sadness. _She had not even know herself, _John thought_. She is still like a child. A child who knows how to beat, possibly, kill, but still a child. And she is looking for herself. You, John, you have to get to her like a guiding star. Support. Help her to understand herself, and understand life. Only then your idea can be realized in life. And this cyborg, when you open the last memories, will be able to repent. Help her. Hint her. She could handle, but she needs help._

John got up from the bed and walked over to Cameron. Sat down next to her. Put his hand on her shoulder.

"Cameron..." he said softly.

She looked into his eyes. Not looking up. Unable to look away.

"Cameron... don't worry. It's not your fault. I want you to understand it."

_When he is so close, I feel… I feel rush through my mind… what is it? What it was? Control yourself, you're the cyborg, after all!.._

John closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. In front of him just swept one of memories with Alison. As they stood together at the top of the remaining of one of the buildings and, invisible to others, they counted the machines at the bottom. Were preparing to attack them.

"I want you to be able to develop as a normal human."

"You're creating me."

"That's right."

"Because I killed those people?.."

"Reason is not in the people. Or, rather, they're not the cause. I just… I just wanted to keep you safe from SkyNet. Wanted to protect you from him, and to know you closer. Wanted to save you, because you amazed me."

It is not known how, but her cheeks faintly pink. Like an innocent teenager. John just realized that he said too much. She couldn't understand it. After all, she was created as a girl, not as an experienced fighter.

_How I __realized that__ she__ was created as __a girl?_

_You just __want it. __However, in this __case, __your desires __coincide __with reality._

John stood up. Lightly sighed.

_Damn... __she...__she may fall in love with __me..._

_That's so much troubling you?_

Cameron in silence, with a slightly confused eyes, looked away. As if the girl that just discovered a new feeling for her.

_You can get close to her._

_Everything is happening too fast... I don't want to rush things so..._

_You're thinking like a teenager. What can be wrong in communication, close and intimate communication with her?.._

John really felt like a teenager now. As if just went foolish in front of the most beautiful girl in the class, and tried to hide somewhere and wait until the excitement hasn't gone by itself. And now he, too, tried to push away from the situation.

"I'll see what I can do with your chip. But only after we get back from Topanga Canyon," John sighed. "Find out how things are doing. What successes among the fighters that trained with AMT-300."

Cameron looked sadly at the leader of the Resistance, nodded, got up and headed for the door. Orders included in her primary task, she couldn't just ignore them.

_What are you doing?! Don't ever finish the conversation with her that way, John! Ever! _flashed in his mind. Who the hell spoke to him?..

"Cameron!" he cut her off. Cameron turned to him. And looked at him coldly. "Why did you… why did you sit next to me?"

Cameron smiled. In her eyes reflected the warm. _Exactly so, John_, was the soft voice in the mind of the leader of the Resistance. _She should not go out so disappointed and sadly__._

"It was awesome…" she said softly, her cheeks again covered with a slight blush. "I've never seen sleeping people... And I was curious. And nice to see you sleeping and so... calm..."

John smiled. After two or three seconds of exchanging glances, Cameron, embarrassed, went out of the room. And John went for chips. He should have time to reprogram the more machines, so that at night should be ready the whole squad.

_That's better, John_, again sounded in his head. Who was talking with him all this time? Some clairvoyant?.. _Well Done, John. Trust her. Help her. And she can save you in a difficult moment._

**# # #**

"Launch one by one," said John. The technician put a chip in the T-800. The machine activated, came to the movement, got up and looked around. On the soldiers looked empty eyes of the terminator. Cameron her body blocked John, was a step away from him, and was staring at the revived a cyborg.

"What is your primary directive?" asked one of the technicians.

Terminator turned to him.

"To never harm humans," monotone voice said. "To protect humans from any harm."

"If I order you to kill a human, what would you do?" continued soldier.

"Do not obey. This is at odds with my primary directive."

"If the enemy machine will attack a human, what would you do?"

"Stop the machine or destroy it. Humans should not suffer."

The technician looked at the leader of the Resistance.

"Who am I?" asked John.

Terminator turned to him. Scanned.

"John Connor. The leader of the Resistance. I should protect you from any harm."

"Who is she?" John pointed to Cameron.

Terminator scanned her. And remained silent for a few seconds. Cyborg gazed at the other cyborg.

"Cameron," finally said the terminator. "The second in the Resistance. Model - unknown cyborg. The priority is to protect John Connor. My task..." he paused for a moment, but then continued, "my task is to defend Cameron."

Some of the soldiers looked at each other. John looked at the technician and nodded. All has passed successfully. So, as expected the leader of the Resistance. Should hurry to catch the right time.

The same was another ten times. Triple eights reacted faster than eight hundredth series. Many of the terminators scanned Cameron for a long. She didn't really like it, since her left hand started twitching. Each of them called her model unknown. It seemed like SkyNet created such infiltrator secretly, so that people couldn't come to find out about the possibilities of creating similar machine.

When all of the machines have been tested, the soldiers instantly surrounded them and began to study in detail their movements and opportunities. Almost all the machines had the skin. Only one 8-hundreed had no skin, but two T-888 could be seen clearly of metal parts on their faces and other parts of the body. None of the machines did express any emotion.

But they should hurry.

"All right," called John to all, a few minutes after the demonstration. "An hour later we are advancing. Prepare a first aid kit and necessary equipment."

The soldiers began to gradually disperse. John walked over to the machines. Cameron kept beside him, ready, in which case, instantly protecting the leader of the Resistance.

"You will get a special assignment," began John.

He told them what he wanted from them. About the southeast exit. After a few seconds, the machines went into the Armory accompanied by dozens of soldiers. In the room has left no one except the Resistance leader and his deputy.

They looked at each other.

"The battle awaits us," said John. "You have a battle mode, right?"

"That's right," she said coldly. "When battle mode is on, it automatically locks the majority of emotional behavioral structures. But for a long stay in this mode can cause a reboot."

John stared into her brown eyes.

"I wish we had more time..." a little sadly he said. "You're unique. I would like to know more about you. I hope that you're fine to prove yourself in battle."

The leader of the resistance smiled. Brown eyes cyborg slightly flashed with two small blue flames, and she smiled in response. A slight blush showed on her cheeks. She gently lowered her eyes.

_She is devoted to you with all her heart. Heart, if you can call it like that. Don't you want to spend the rest of your life with the one who is so faithful to you, who will never betray you?.._

_Yeah ... right. I would like. Perhaps this is the best option. After all, I am myself beginning to become attached to her. But Ali… heart wants what it wants… _

_We must not forget out past. But also we don't need to grieve about it. Remember, no fate but we make for ourselves. You're the master of your fate, and in your hands now is the cyborg that ready to help you overcome many obstacles. If I were in your place, I would not have refused such assistance._

_I can't forget Ali. Never._

_And don't forget her. Never forget, John. __But you shouldn't get stuck in your past. You must move on._

These words as echo sounded in his mind. _You need to move on…_

"Let's move on, Cameron," he said finally.

**# # #**

Soldiers in an unusual silence listened to the leader of the Resistance. Now they were ready to rush into battle. A few minutes later they leave the bunker and head for Topanga Canyon, where they expect a good slaughter. And John Connor, General, is the first time in a long time called the soldiers and began to cheer them up.

"Today, we make our fate," said softly the General. "Today, we attack something that SkyNet was trying so hard to hide from us. What we should expect there? I don't know. It doesn't matter. Today we hit, with all our power, with all the fury that we carry within. The fate of the war depends on our victory. Today, we show to SkyNet that we are ready to change the rules. Ready to fight like never fought before."

"SkyNet took away our planet. He considered us enemies and almost destroyed us. Nearly trampled in the dust. And we were trying to fend off all his forces. So now we are alive. But since now, we will return the debt. We will start a new war. A war in which there is only one outcome - our victory. We took his weapon," John looked at the machines, standing in the back of the room. "And we are ready to hit with this weapon, with the same fury and hatred with which SkyNet followed us all our lives."

John's voice gradually began to rise.

"Today we will show our teeth to SkyNet." John nodded at the new grenade launchers. "Today we will start to win back our freedom. Today SkyNet learns what it means - to lose! To lose not just empty fighting, but the real battle! We show to SkyNet that we are able to destroy him, even at the cost of our own lives!"

"Enough! We will destroy all that is in Topanga Canyon, and SkyNet will know - humanity is ready to beat faster! We fought him before. But now it's different. Now we are waiting for a new war. If today we win, we will win in the war. And I believe, I infinitely believe that we will be able to win today! And we will win SkyNet!"

"Be strong. Be bold. Your every action determines the outcome of the battle. We will deal with SkyNet for the debts, for old and new debts, starting from today. And remember, no matter how ruthless SkyNet and his machines are, no matter what would they do with us - there is no fate but we make for ourselves. To the victory, my friends. Now or never!"

Noise and hum of the fighters filled the large room.

Cameron proudly looked at the leader of the Resistance. Now she saw in him a strong and brave man. The man, for which she would go to the end. The man, for which she would have given her life. According to her will, and not because it could be ordered.

Because he became a friend to her.

_Well done__, John Connor. __Now go and __pluck __the fate __of the SkyNet's clutches__._

* * *

_WHAT'S NEXT: The Resistance starts the battle at Topanga. Humans sacrifices should lead the battle to the victory, but their victim is not enough to win. What will be the conclusion of this battle?_


	8. Ch 2, Old and New Debts, 3 fragment

_This is the third and the last fragment of the __**second **__chapter. Remember that. _

_The mysterious and strange voice in John's mind marked by underline._

* * *

A/N: This is the translation of "Пепел судьбы". The original has big chapters, but I divided them on fragments.

Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

* * *

**Part one. Pain.**

**Chapter 2. Old and New Debts.**

"_We are not permitted to choose the frame of our destiny. But what we put into it is ours." Dag Hammarskjold._

"_It is very iniquitous to make me pay my debts, you have no idea of the pain it gives one." George Byron._

**Third fragment**

**# # #**

**5:54 am.**

"We'll attack on my order," said John. "I'll inform you."

"We hadn't such a large operation for a long time," said Mike. "I really hope for our victory."

He glanced at Cameron.

"You did it thoughtless," Brian said, catching the sight of the First Major. "She's on our side – we can accept that – but make her the second in the Resistance... without our discussion…"

"Thoughtless," Jimmy agreed. "Too thoughtless."

John did not look at them. At all.

"Your opinion is clear. Accepted. But I don't agree with it."

"Your feelings, sir, prevented you to assess the situation," Mike rebuked him.

Cameron blushed. _Feelings? He feels something for me?.._

"We'll talk about feelings when we get back from there," said John.

"_If_ we get back from there," echoed Brian.

The leader of the Resistance coldly looked at his Major.

"I am sure we get back. And I'm sure that Cameron will cope with her duties."

Cyborg broke in.

"John briefly gave me your personal portraits," she said. Majors transferred surprised looks from resistance leader to his deputy. "According to received information, the Second Major of John Connor, Brian Steele Stomski, an excellent command of the field and mortar launchers. It is appropriate to send him to the group, which has a majority of these guns. The First Major, Michael Gambers, has good sniper abilities, served one year in the Marines, so he manages the team, most of whom - snipers. And this group is right through the exit, where, according to intelligence, it is convenient to just sniper fire. The Fourth Major, James Honnavan Groul, he served four years in the Marines, one year was trained close combat, tactical skills of imminent war. In his team, most experienced fighters with the same qualities. He leads a group from the east, where the passage to the complex, according to intelligence, is the narrowest and winding. It's his field of nature."

Majors stared in amazement at the cyborg. But she wasn't going to stop. She looked at the General.

"The leader of the Resistance, General John Connor. Thanks to his abilities and qualities, feels free on any battlefield, air, land or underwater. Leads the group through the largest output. In his division are representatives of different fields of activity. Including the machine."

John smiled faintly.

"If I myself led this operation, I personally would have done the same. I don't know the quality of each of the soldiers, but if I had the time to meet with each of them, to talk, then I could draw a portrait and distribute men in more detail. But the first word is always comes from the leader of the Resistance. I agree with his every decision."

John felt proud inside. Cameron eyes slowly and wonderfully flashed with blue lights, and the corner of her lips quivered slightly. She kept her eyes on the leader of the Resistance.

_Wow, __she__'s flirting __with you__, John..._

Majors, stunned, estranged from cyborg. They've never met among terminators the blue eyes. Only red. What is her model?..

"It's interesting, because some of the information I didn't tell you," said John.

"SkyNet has information about many of the Resistance fighters," was her answer.

The smile vanished from John's face._ What?! So, they are now able to send as many machines, and not just to kill me, but also to remove my inner circle?.._

_And how does she know this? I've blocked all the functions..._

"How do you know this?"

"You locked SkyNet itself inside me. I can't harm a human. I can't kill a human. However, access to the database is open. For most databases."

_Um__, right. __I was __in a hurry, tried __to lock __SkyNet,__ lock her __memories__, not the __skills __of war and__access to such information__. __However, __she's __well done.__ Assessed __the __situation very well._

John nodded.

"Move out," John said. "We need to hurry."

Majors with a few seconds in silence stared at the Cameron, but obeyed and left the room. They waited for the long passage to the north.

**10:02 am.**

The morning was at its height, when all the men arrived at the point of collection.

Topanga Canyon was spacious enough. However, the building, which was found by Resistance fighters, was surprisingly small. And, most importantly, if you didn't know that there was something, you would pass by and not even notice – SkyNet very well thought out the disguise.

"Okay, listen," John turned to a group of demolishers. "Once you have received my confirmation, blow up the building. We will set the explosives inside. A support group will cover you in case of an unexpected attack."

The soldiers nodded.

The Resistance leader and his group moved to the northern part of the building. On the way to Topanga, John told the soldiers what he wanted from them. Echo Base consent of the transport, and waited about two miles north of the complex, in the mountains. Machines took their positions. Two other groups, led by Mike and Jimmy, were already in place. Distracting squad was supposed to start at the command of John. Gamma-2 promised to send reinforcements, but before noon, they wouldn't have time. By that time all the battle might well have been resolved.

John looked at Cameron.

"It's time to run the battle mode," he said.

Cyborg nodded. Her blue eyes flashed, but in the next moment, her face transformed, lost the whole set of emotions, eyes went blank and flashed red.

_Still, it's a little scary._

_Yes, but it doesn't detract from her features. She's unique._

"Ready," she said.

John nodded. And ordered to move on.

The sky was surprisingly clear. Not that blue, but not pure orange or gray. Cloud was not so much. However, the June days were ever the recent no different clouds. The orange glow of the desert and the ruined city clouded the air, and it seemed that in the distance, everywhere, raging sandstorm.

John's team consisted of fifteen people. Including Cameron. Two snipers, radio operator, four technicians and four storm troopers (among them was Kyle), and two guys with grenade launchers. Evening training for soldiers was successful, even more than, and now in every group were at least two man with the new launchers. In the distraction squad almost all were armed with rifles and grenade launchers, mostly the old version, TM-35, but that the support group was provided with ATM-300. The machines would have a difficult life.

**10:24 am.**

John's team barely had time to take a position, hiding among the rocks, fifty meters from the entrance when on the horizon the HK appeared. Alone. It not even explored the space around. _Flies __clearly __for a purpose_, the thought flashed through Kyle's head.

John beckoned to the radio operator.

"Third frequency," he ordered. Radio operator obeyed, turned the tumbler, and gave John the radio. "Support Group, confirm the target."

After a few seconds of static came the reply.

"_Target confirmed_."

"Do not shoot," said John.

The soldiers looked at the leader of the resistance.

"I repeat, do not shoot. Attack as soon as the HK is inside the building."

The unmanned drone didn't even do a circle around the complex - SkyNet apparently believed that this place couldn't possibly be discovered by humans. Well, today SkyNet will doubt in himself. When the HK flew to the Research Center, on the north side opened the hatch on the roof, and the drone slowly sank into the building. Soldiers still watched the drone, barely breathing. After just a few seconds, they heard the sound of the valves closing the hatch.

John once again raised the radio.

"Distracting squad. Fire."

The time has come.

**10:26 am.**

_**Research Center to SkyNet. **__Center __is under attack__ from the outside.__ Humans__. __Thirty of them. __Heavy weapons. __If __no action is taken__, the complex __will be quickly __destroyed. __Capture or __terminate__?_

For some time there was no answer.

_**SkyNet to Research Center. **__Capture. __In the event __of unforeseen circumstances__ – to __terminate._

AI was surprised by such attack. Thirty humans? Too little. But on the other hand, the object was no longer a secret. Could very well be a trap.

_**SkyNet to Research Center. **__Convert __Trolls and__ C__ollector in the__ termination __mode__. __Capture not permitted.__ Terminate__ all__humans._

**10:29 am.**

Support Group is clearly seen as out of the complex on the west side, one by one went out terminators. Wide and broad-shouldered Trolls promoted to the position and evenly stamped toward the distraction squad. A group of soldiers that risked to go on a suicide mission, was slowly pulling back toward the ocean, while continuing to fire on machines. Still everything went according to plan.

A few seconds later, out of the complex flew heavily Collector. Such a whopper barely fit in the complex, and the question arose as to how things worked in there, but the soldiers already guessed it - the Center itself was supposed to be under the ground. Above ground mostly were machines, ready to protect the complex from unexpected attacks.

The western part of the Canyon was covered with horrible shootings. Both sides poured plasma beams, each time finding a new target. People gently moved the stones, going higher and higher into the mountains for an enticing more and more machines. When the HKs flew out of the complex, the support group started to act. New ATM-300 was needed to show the power promised by John Connor.

And John Connor always kept his promises.

Brian gave the order. A group of twenty-five people now made out all of the targets for themselves, and on heavy Trolls and Collector fell powerful rockets and grenades, scattering in all directions pieces of metal, stone and earth.

Diversionary tactic was successful.

**10:32 am.**

John and his team entered the building. At the entrance there were four machines, triple eights, remove them was not difficult, especially with Cameron's help. All fifteen of resistance fighters were inside, and now looked around.

Before the eyes of the soldiers opened a huge space, like a warehouse, all the downtrodden by boxes. Several HKs now were flying out, in order to pursue, and certainly destroy, suddenly attacked troublemakers. Were setting in motion three of the Trolls. Machines were stills. And there were a lot of machines. A lot.

John went to the radio operator, and demanded the radio.

"Support Group, report the situation."

"_Successfully attacking the enemy..._" static "._..wait, there are coming three HKs.._." again static "_...there are more and more, but we still keeping good..._" static.

_Damn. This is not good. Too much machines. Termination Group must deal here, and only then assist in the west. Hell, SkyNet brought here much more metal than intelligence learned._

"South group to report."

"_We are in the twenty meters from the building_," came the reply from Mike. "_Ready to go inside and start the operation_."

"Hold on," said coldly John. "Clean out, and immediately move to the west. Throw all forces on the attack. Immediately!"

"_Acknowledged, sir_."

Static and then silence.

"East group to report."

"_Thirty meters from the entrance. Now removing the two eight hundreds_."

"As soon as you finish with the machines, go around the complex to the north and move to the west. There needs your help."

"_We do not enter into the complex, sir?_"

"No."

"_Acknowledged, sir. Get started_."

Again static, then again the silence.

"Termination Group to report."

"_Successfully entered_," came the monotonous voice. "_Now passing to your position_."

John thought for a bit.

"Understood. Move faster. It will require brute force. In front of us dozens of machines. You see the enemy - instantly attack. Try to hide behind the boxes is to avoid direct hits and severe damages."

"_Affirmative._"

John broke the connection and grinned. _I've heard that before, right? With such voice._

The leader of the Resistance looked around the soldiers. Looked at Kyle and Cameron. Soldiers were still suspicious of cyborg in their team, but she didn't show her real self, and they, more or less, have become accustomed to her.

"Attack," coldly ordered John.

They opened fire on the machines along with the Termination Group. Just at the moment when the last Troll left the building, and inside there were only the usual terminators. A lot of usual terminators.

**10:35 am.**

_**Research Center to SkyNet. **__We are __under attack __from within.__The number of targets __cannot be determined__. __Presumably, __fifteen humans__, and the same __machines._

_**SkyNet to Research Center. **__MACHINES?.. conformation._

_**Research Center to SkyNet**__**. **__Absolutely_. _Machines. Inside we were attacked from two sides. External attack served as a distracting maneuver. The Collector put out of action. The two Trolls destroyed. All external units are significant damage. Attacking from the north, west and south. According to the data from the fighting units, we have a quantitative advantage; however, we are under attack by powerful launchers. A direct hit from such launcher is able to take out up to three machines at once._

SkyNet remained silent. Humans well planned attack. Even more than. And what was even more putting out - so it was an attack with reprogrammed machines. Each transmitter has been disabled, so it was hardly even one of them responded to the command of SkyNet.

_**SkyNet to Research Center. **__Return all Hunter-Killers inside. __Produce __the complete destruction __of all domestic __visitors. __Report on the launch __of the Time Displacement Equipment._

_**Research Center to SkyNet. **__Availability of Equipment __in 10 minutes. __Then __will wait for __instructions._

**10:36 am.**

John and his team went on steadily closer to a Termination Group. Resistance machines moved very well. That's exactly who didn't require training in the use of such weapons. SkyNet's terminators exploded, destroyed, terminated one by one. The soldiers ran after the boxes, trying not to fall under the random plasma beams. Without loss, they moved to the center of the complex, when the radio operator reported the leader of the Resistance not so very good news.

"Sir! Support Team says all HKs are heading here! Orders?"

John exchanged a look with Kyle. Sergeant's face was covered with fear, but he held on, and nodded, in agreement with any decision of his General. John turned to the two soldiers with grenade launchers.

"You two," he pointed to the eastern wall, "go there immediately. As soon as the first HK shows – shoot to destroy."

The soldiers nodded and headed in that direction.

John picked up the radio.

"Termination Group, Hunter-Killers are heading in our side. Be ready. Shoot to destroy."

"_Affirmative._"

**10:37 am.**

A group of demolishers quietly watched all the battle, which was now divided in Topanga Canyon. A huge army of machines went through the western part and went straight to the distracting squad. A few minutes later Support Team attacked the machines. But humans were too few. The machines continued to advance, not stopped, pressed and pressed by their number. The fighters in quiet horror watched as their comrades harassed and killed.

But then there was a wave of relief. In the northern and southern sides the rescue forces opened fire at the machines. Apparently, General Connor managed to take the necessary steps within the complex, and sent to the aid his fighters.

A group of demolishers was on the southern slopes, among rocks, they were waiting for instructions from the leader of the Resistance, when to them, suddenly, came runner. From the Depot-II.

Runner immediately went to the Captain of the group of demolishers.

"Report... from… Depot-II..." the runner cleared his throat and tried to catch his breath after far passage.

"Don't hurry, take it easy," captain patted fighter on the shoulder. "What is it?"

"They... they almost completed the signal, which is requested to implement the General Connor," runner was still trying to catch his breath, although it has gradually regained his breath. "They asked to tell you that the signal can be used only once. The radius of action is one and a half kilometers."

"What signal? What does it do?" said the Captain.

"I don't know. I asked to convey that the signal will be ready by 11 am, and at eleven signal must be running. They'll send it over here, and at the same time launch somewhere in the south, where, according to rumors, they want to set free the prisoners. I've understood, that it cut off all the machines in a radius of one and a half kilometers, including aerial drones. But I don't know."

The Captain looked stunned and happy at the same time. Without a doubt, this was good news. Just have lasted up to eleven. The captain immediately called radio operator, and asked for a runner to convey the message from Depot-II directly to the General Connor. He, too, should be pleased with this news.

**10:37 am.**

Support Group lost its fighters one by one. Now it was already sixteen, but they were firing and firing at all the machines around them with even greater fury than at the beginning. Lying beside them the bodies of dead comrades gave them the confidence and anger. Nobody wanted to give up. Everybody wanted to take revenge.

HKs flew away, and it facilitated the task, but mostly this didn't detract from the whole situation. It was unknown how many were still alive in the distracting squad. It was evident, from this position, that they still came to the west, but now it was more of an escape, then the conscious fold of the enemy into a trap. Humans were losing their forces.

The rescue forces from the north and the south, to some extent, allowed to rest. But the machines still kept coming. With each new killed fighter grew the fury, and went out the hope. The risk operation has gradually become deadly.

But the humans didn't hurry to give up.

**10:38 am.**

Received news from the group of demolishers somehow managed to calm John down. Of course, the signal wouldn't destroy the machines. It gave them only one hundred and twenty seconds. For a full reboot. This would immediately reduce the number of enemy terminators, but all wouldn't destroy them. Besides, the signal would cut off and their own machines and it was not the best outcome. Far to the south was to be used another signal. With a single command line - leave the camp, release the prisoners. However, in both cases, the signals could not be used twice. SkyNet wouldn't allow this.

Thoughts of John were interrupted by appeared HKs in the complex. The first one was successfully knocked out by the grenades, but two next immediately began to circle the building, looking for the thermal sources and any kind of heat. Such sources were not so little.

The HKs ran inside one after the other. Grenade throwers managed to destroy another one and scratch the other, but they, after this, were covered by the wave of plasma explosions. All four remaining HKs, and that was not boded little good.

The soldiers, along with John Connor hid themselves among the boxes. With their positions can be considered how their machines crushed enemy machine. _Still, guys from the Echo did what we need. Well done_. Plasma beams didn't cause so much harm, but grenades and missiles instantly cut down to three, and even up to five machines.

But with flying HKs could be easy to lose the advantage.

"Split," John turned to the soldiers. "Kyle, Cameron, Joe, to me," all three of them nodded. Operator name was Joe. "You three," he pointed to the sniper and two storm troopers, "go back to the northern part. The rest – get your way to the west. To snipers – aim for the engines. Chances are small, but that's the way to faster take them off."

The soldiers divided. John picked up the radio.

"Termination Group, spread between boxes, aim for the Hunter-Killers engines. If possible, throw in them something heavy."

"_Acknowledged,_" was the answer.

_Finally something new_, John thought.

Along with Kyle, Cameron and Joe, they approached the center of a battle between the machines. One of the HKs just started firing at the Resistance cyborgs. _This is not good_. Among the Termination Group were just seven units, and they all began to execute the order of John.

"Cameron, engine," John said.

Cyborg instantly raised the rifle and shot the whole turn on the HK's engine. Drone didn't understand what was happening, when out of the boxes rained a lot of plasma beams. Just four seconds, and HK as the stone began to fall on allies machines. _But this is__better_.

"Well done, Cameron," John said. She looked at him with a smile. "We must hurry. Destroy the machines, and go down."

"Down?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, down. Upstairs only the hangar. The Center itself is located underground. And we need to hurry."

Kyle nodded. Above them began circling another HK, but Cameron easily coped with it. Ordinary bullets didn't cause any harm to engine of the drone, but good plasma beams torn the metal. The second HK collapsed a few meters away.

"I think we are all doing fine," said the radio operator

The Machines of the Resistance finished the third HK. Grenade launchers were also a good idea to do their job.

**10:39 am.**

_**SkyNet to Research Center.**__ Report the situation._

_**Research Center to SkyNet.**__ Large losses within the complex. Another few seconds, and all of the units will be destroyed. According to obtained data, the Resistance machines gradually limited, but they still hold. We can say that we have lost the hangar._

_**SkyNet to Research Center.**__ The TDE must be running before humans will find it. Report on readiness._

_**Research Center to SkyNet.**__ Ready in 5 minutes._

_**SkyNet to Research Center. **__Send all __plans, schemes __and designs to the__ Head C__enter__. __Prepare the self-destruction process__._

_**Research Center to SkyNet. **__Acknowledged._

**10:40 am.**

Distracting squad held last strength. Of the thirty people were only seven, and all seven men were now under extremely heavy fire over forty machines. For distraction squad moved huge Troll, and grenades from the Support Group were not able to reach it. Distracting squad fled from death, but it just postponed its fate.

They ran from stone to stone, from cleft to cleft, to the next shelter, gradually moved far as high as possible. Decided that there were nothing to lose, and it was pointless to run, they are spread out between the cobblestones and turned around. The first volley of plasma rifles came at the Troll which just brushed off the beams. However, despite its fast paced and fairly close proximity to the humans, the beams rapidly penetrated joints and interlock mechanisms. Ten meters from the soldiers, when there was no hope was left, Troll, finally, lost its balance, crumbled and fell to the ground. Details of it crushed the machines, constantly following the Troll.

The soldiers were delighted with such luck, but for their soul were still going dozens terminators. Plasma beams covered stone by stone, and now had four fighters left. Random shot hit in the head of one more soldier. Now three of them were left.

The machines pursued and pursued. Three soldiers, three of risky guys who came on a suicide mission, fought with thirty machines, furiously, with anger, with a wild desire to die with dignity.

The next series of shots covered boulder, behind which hid two soldiers. Stone from frequent hits fell apart, and the fighters covered a hail of plasma beams. Left alone, the Resistance fighter, casting aside all fear and all his doubts, got up from the rubble, behind which he was hiding, and with a wild cry, the battle cry was to shoot in all directions, covering the machines one by one. After a few seconds, his badly burned, riddled by plasma beams, body crumpled to the ground that stripped with wind for decades.

It was done. Still function nearly three dozen machines, weren't be able to find any counter-fire, turned and went down the cliff. In the direction, where there were the remains of the Support Group, desperately fighting for their lives.

**10:41 am.**

The last HK collapsed on the floor of a spacious upper rooms of the complex.

"Good shot," said Kyle to one of the snipers, who were just firing at the HK.

They were nine. And another four machines from the Termination Group. They looked pretty scruffy, and only one of the T-800 would in a more or less suitable condition. John knew that time was running out, should hurry.

He called all around him.

"All right," he said. "That's what we'll do. You two," he pointed at the two T-888, "go to the West, to destroy the machines."

"Acknowledged," terminators calmly turned around and pounded in the direction.

Among the survivors of the warriors were three technicians. John on every one of them pointed, and also on Kyle.

"You will come with me," the leader of the Resistance turned to Cameron. "Take the rest and watch the perimeter. In case of the attack - defend yourself, but warn us."

Cyborg nodded. She didn't understand why John had left her there, but once he did, it was necessary_. I know what I'm doing_, flashed in her mind his words.

"Follow me," said John to the soldiers, and they all went to a small cabin in the east side of the building, where it was possible to go down.

Inside the cabin there was a lift. Small, only for ten people, but it withstood the heavy weight of the machines. Elevator went down to the second, lower level. In front of the fighters was the short corridor that ended with the door. A few seconds later a group of five people were standing in a small room that fully equipped by automatic. Around were solid screens, lights, installations and other equipment, multiple regulators.

"What is that?" surprised Kyle. He had never in his life had to deal with something like this.

Technicians began studying the situation carefully. The room was littered with equipment. But what was most striking - all the lights were burning evenly lit. Soldiers gazed carefully every inch of the equipment.

"That is the control room," finally, one of them said. "More like a stand-alone cybernetic intelligence. Rather, from there spreads all the commands."

"Then it's unclear why the brain holds right next to the elevator?" Kyle asked. "Indeed, in case of an attack like this, all of this... is very vulnerable."

"This place wasn't provided for attacks," John said, looking around the equipment. "If you haven't noticed, the building is very well camouflaged in the Canyon, and it's hard to find it, if you don't know that there is something."

"And the brain has no special role here," continued technician, scanning one of the control boards. "In the case of the destruction this premises, the system goes into full offline and then SkyNet will personally able to establish contact with the system, and send the machines here for repairs. The only unknown - how soon SkyNet will able to establish communication. Maybe we can turn off the brain, not destroy it, so we would prevent the introduction of SkyNet in the local host system. But it will take time, even a little bit."

"Here we still have nothing to do," John pointed to the door. "We go there."

Fighters one by one left the room.

They found themselves in a small hallway. In their ears started the buzz, like a distant sound of jet engines. The soldiers moved slowly along the narrow corridor ahead. In front of them was another door, this time - the metal. When the soldiers came closer, above the door the red light lighted up, and began to scan the new arrivals. Soldiers immediately jumped back, and the scanner disconnected.

"Here we are not so easy to go," said one of the technicians. "Need a machine."

John got up the radio.

"Cameron," he called softly.

"_Yes, John_."

Soldiers quietly froze, _how _the cyborg just called the leader of the Resistance. Cyborg called him by his name, not as officer, not by rank. As if he was her closest friend.

"Send here T-800. He needed to be scanned."

"_Sure_."

A few moments later there was the sound of the rising, and then falling Elevator. A couple of moments later in front of them stood the T-800, completely covered by a living tissue, in full armor.

"Come here," said John, and pointed to the door. "Let the scanner scan you, so we will be able to enter."

Cyborg nodded and walked to the door. Red ray ran his body from head to toe. Then went out, and for a while nothing happened. Until the metal door came to motion and opened. The way was clear.

**10:44 am.**

_**Research Center to SkyNet. **__Equipment is ready to launch._

_**SkyNet to Research Center. **__Accepted. Send the T-1000 in the specified time. Follow all the necessary procedures._

_**Research Center to SkyNet. **__The order adopted. Complications arose._

_**SkyNet to Research Center. **__What kind of?_

_**Research Center to SkyNet. **__John Connor is here. Next to the TDE. With him four humans and one T-800._

A few seconds ether was empty. Nothing.

Then came the answer.

_**SkyNet to Research Center.**__ How many units around the TDE?_

_**Research Center to SkyNet. **__Two. Both T-800._

Again silence for several seconds. SkyNet thought about the event, and made the fateful decision. He didn't know it, but he only just signed his own death warrant.

_**SkyNet to Research Center. **__Send __both __to the past. __Coordinates and correct time __sent in __radio messages__. __Then prepare __self-destruction._

_**Research Center to SkyNet. **__Acknowledged. _

**10:45 am.**

John Connor saw the flash. Just then, when the door opened inside, in the room began to be heard the electrical discharges. Right in the middle of it was formed a sphere, in the center of which stood a silver-plated figure. The figure, gradually taking the form of man, which the leader of the Resistance has seen very long ago, in 1997.

_T-1000,_ flashed in his mind.

Close to the centre, on both sides of the sphere, were two more machines. Both looked identical to the one that was with the Resistance soldiers.

Fighters carefully, one by one went in. T-800 picked up a grenade launcher to open fire, but John stopped his hand, and asked him to wait.

"What the hell are you doing?" in a whisper exclaimed Kyle. His voice due to electrical discharges was impossible to hear in the middle of the room, but John heard him. "Isn't..."

"Not right time," said John. "If now we have something to do, then we destroy the timeline, and SkyNet will, or rather, _would be_ set up much earlier than in 2011. The machine should be sent to the past."

Kyle looked at the leader of the Resistance.

Between the men and the TDE itself was a time of a few meters. To the left of them, right in front of one of the jet engines, there was a small display. John called one of the technicians and asked to quickly examine the contents, to understand how it all worked. The soldier obeyed.

The TDE placed right at the end of the room. In front of the soldiers, between them and TDE, were few meters, they could easily hide themselves behind one of the engines. To the right and to the left were several doors that could head in different scientific premises. John thought that they finally caught up the chance to know a lot of SkyNet's technologies, to know, how to easily destroy the machines. And not just terminators. HKs, Trolls, even Collectors and Krakens. That was the great day for the Resistance. And with such technologies John could develop "The Thunderer" project to the next level.

_Even at the middle of the battle you don't stop thinking about the future._

"_The Thunderer" should become the greatest weapon against SkyNet. I'm sure, that in that Research Center I can find something useful, something that can help me to develop this project. _

_Don't forger, how it all begun  
_

_It all began with Cameron. Without her I hardly can create "The Thunderer". Without her there will be no good future for the whole Resistance._

_That's why you should keep her existence.   
_

_Not the existence. __**Life. **__Do not forget, that she is __**alive.**_

_She's wondering you. She...  
_

_She is my friend. Stop talking. We're not finished yet. _

The Equipment was the six jet engines located in the form of a circle with a diameter of ten meters. It was impossible to say how it was connected between these engines, it can be discerned only some of the wires over each of them, going away somewhere in the back, in the wall. However, by itself the Equipment commanded respect own size. Kyle curiously studied all around him, not letting any interesting details.

Sphere disappeared. As the figure inside of her. After a moment, in the center of the room went the rest two machines. The technician checked the display, and returned back to the group of fighters.

"I checked the system. It is completely automated. However, manual control is possible. The machine was just launched. The first date is 1997, the second, just installed, 1983."

John nodded briefly.

"This is a time machine?" the tech asked.

"Yes," replied John. "This is a time machine. And I need a volunteer who will go in 1983, to stop the terminator."

The soldiers looked at each other. While they were digesting the words of the leader of the Resistance, John ordered the T-800 destroy one of the machines standing in the center of the already begun the formation sphere. But only one of them. Terminator obeyed. He shot right then, when the sphere almost finished its forming.

Shot!

The machine was flying a few meters back, right in the engine, but not harmed it. The second cyborg in a moment was gone in the past, was not able to change anything, or take.

John turned to the technician, who just checked display.

"Install the first date again. I'll send the T-800 back to the past, in 1997."

"What?" asked Kyle. "Why?"

"To fulfill his mission," coldly said John. "Protect John Connor," he turned to his cyborg. "Put the weapon, and go in the center of the room. Through the time machine can bring nothing, not even clothes. Only organic substances will be able to go through a time. You're completely covered with living tissue. You'll do fine."

"What is my purpose?" asked cyborg.

"Protect John Connor. Carry out his orders. Follow ... follow the morals and ethics, if you can."

"Impossible for machines," said monotonously cyborg.

"Not for all of you," said John. "I studied the structure of the T-800. In your case, you can run a program of self-study, but only if you take out the chip and put it in mode of self-study. Perform complete diagnostics of your systems, and you know that I'm right. But time is not waiting."

Cyborg nodded, and laid on the ground a grenade launcher and a plasma rifle, and headed for the center of the room.

"And how do you propose one of us become a volunteer?" said Kyle. "How with bare hands to cope with the machine? Send another machine to help..."

"I can't, Kyle," a few languidly said John. "Sarah Connor needs in protection, but she won't trust the machine. In my childhood I found it amusing, communication with the terminator, however, I'm not my mother."

Kyle trembled when John mentioned the name of his mother. In the mind of Sergeant now started to appear the whole picture. Why John gave him a picture, why John had always treated him as a close friend, why did he mention the significant role of Kyle in today's attack. Sergeant now fully folded all the puzzles together. And felt a rush of inner strength, hope, one that warmed his every time he looked at the photo of Sarah Connor.

"I will," he said. "I'll go in the past."

John with kindly eyes looked at him, laid his hand on Kyle's shoulder and friendly squeezed it.

"Thank you, Kyle," he said warmly. "You're a good friend."

"I can't go back?" asked Kyle.

"No," replied John. "In the past there was no time machine, and you can't back to the future. But if it were possible, would you come back?"

Kyle closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"It's an honor for me to serve under your command, General," the Sergeant opened his eyes and smiled.

"And an honor for me, Sergeant."

"Find Derek... tell him..."

"I will, Kyle. I'll tell him."

Their conversation was interrupted by the technician, who tried to adjust the time machine.

"The brain's blocking my commands! I can't configure the machine!"

"I'll get it," said John, and pointed to the two technicians. "Go to the control room."

The soldiers nodded. John turned to Kyle.

"Good luck, Kyle."

The Sergeant just nodded.

"As soon as you send back the cyborg, install the second date, and send back Kyle," that was said to technician. Soldier just shrugged his shoulders, but he turned to the display, and continued to operate on the monitor.

John turned and walked into the control room.

**10:51 am.**

_**Research Center to SkyNet. **__Humans are trying to __intervene in the process__. __As soon as __the head __system will be destroyed__, the center __will __be offline__, and __you won't be able to __operate the TDE__._

_**SkyNet to Research Center. **__Self-Destruction process is ready?_

_**Research Center to SkyNet. **__Yes._

_**SkyNet to Research Center. **__Launch it._

_**Research Center to SkyNet. **__Aknowle…_

Communication ended. At that moment, two Resistance fighters led by John Connor could turn off the power of the brain, and it came to the inactive mode. SkyNet felt himself completely outraged by such actions of humans, but he couldn't take to this. It wasn't known whether the process of self-destruction was running or not.

_**SkyNet to region ground troops. **__Direct all __units in __the complex.__ Terminate__ all humans __and hostile __machines __inside._

_**SkyNet to Facility 110101110. **__Run all HKs __and send them __to the Research Center __in __Topanga __Canyon__._

_**Facility 110101110 to SkyNet. **__Acknowledged. __Estimated time of arrival __- 8 minutes._

**10:55 am.**

John felt devastated. Only now, when Kyle was gone, he really felt the weight of the loss. That he had just sent to the past the person, who was really nice to spend time with. With whom you could just talk. But now...

Then, during their last conversation, John didn't feel what's coming. They are surrounded by haste, it was necessary to act as quickly as possible to prevent a time paradox. John didn't know how long he will remain alive after the departure to the past the machine, and he took the time to prevent disasters. But now, when all was over, the whole timeline has been fully completed. No changes. SkyNet just lost another round. Two rounds at once.

_You have to __pull yourself together__, John_, again heard the voice in his head. _Get a grip__. __Upstairs __boils __battle, __you must help __the soldiers __get out __alive. __Help them, __John. __Do not delay__!_

_Who are you?_ John shouted in his mind. _Who __is talking to me__?.. __Why... __why do I feel __that I can __trust you?.._

_Friend. __A friend, __who was always __with you __and will never __leave. __And now - __you __have to save __the soldier. __Only you can do that._

John shook his head.

Overcoming himself, the leader of the Resistance went to the technicians who stood silently in front of one of the reactors.

"Study everything here," in cracking voice he said. "Study how each system works, how they are connected between themselves. Study everything inside the others rooms. Every piece, every weapon, every technology. I trust you with that. I'll give transport, they will take engines up. Your task is to understand the structure of this machine. All the information is classified. Don't tell anyone what just happened here, what you just saw, and what you're going to see."

Technicians slightly hesitated, but then nodded.

"I'm going upstairs. We will not allow to anyone to get the machine. Do the work. Soon we have to finish here."

He dropped one more glance at the empty center of the room, and went to the elevator.

**10:56 am. **

John went upstairs to find the complex empty. Inside were almost no one there, only parts of machines, some of the dead bodies, and one of the soldiers was lying on the floor, between the boxes, hard coughing. John ran up to him and sat down beside him.

The body of the soldier looked awful. Many of burns from the hits of the plasma rifle, a lot of blood. The soldier was pale, and out of his mouth were bleeding, but he was still alive.

"Hey," said John. "Calm down, it's okay now."

John quickly looked around at all wounds, but he knew that help was useless. After a few seconds soldier would die, and John had nothing to prevent it. _What Cameron did? I sent her to the infirmary, to train in first aid. Where she is at all? What happened?.._

"What happened?"

The soldier coughed again. John raised soldier's head with his hand.

"Machines attacked... The cyborg... um, Cameron... led us to the west... She... she did well..."

John looked in that direction and found several debris.

"I got it," said John, looking back at him. "You just calm down… that's all okay…"

"I..." soldier coughed again. "Thank her for me… She…"

"Don't, just calm down..." John said quietly. After a moment, life disappeared from the eyes of the Resistance fighter. General gently closed soldier's eyes and laid his head on the floor.

SkyNet must pay for it.

John felt a surge of anger. A surge of anger to that artificial intelligence, which hardened in all these years. The only desire has arisen now inside the leader of the Resistance, was to find a brain of this damn machine and blow it to hell. John brought his weapon up from the floor, and started to the west, when his radio came to life.

"_John._"

It was Cameron's voice. Cameron's concerned voice. A series of explosions was heard from her side. _What is happening? Where have you gone? Why?.. _

"Cameron!" exclaimed John, sighed with relief, for she was alive. But then came back to reality: "What the hell are you doing?"

"_John, there were too many of them. I got the signal. And ready to run it_."

_WHAT?! No!.._

"No!" snapped the General. John was running toward the western wall, in which a punched hole, probably left by SkyNet's machines. _No, Cameron! Don't do it!.._ "Don't do it! If you run it, it may be fatally damag you, corrupt all your system with such a close radius, and..."

"_I know what I'm doing. Either I run signal, or we all die. Eight HKs are getting closer to us…_" one more explosion. "..._As soon as they will be in a range, I run the signal_."

"No, stop!" John couldn't believe her words. _I can't lose you, no! What are you doing?_ He had almost reached the exit of the complex. "I order you not to do it!"

"_John, this is war. I must do it to save the lives of others. Especially your life. Understand, this is the only way. HKs in twelve seconds from the range. I'm sorry, John_."

"No! Don't do this!" exclaimed John. He ran out. The landscape of the scattered wreckage of machines made even strong and tempered General appalled. Ahead, a hundred yards from him, fiercely boiling battle. He saw, from a distance, the figure of a girl, surrounded by several more still holding fighters. In one hand she held a plasma rifle, and fired back, in another - a radio. "Please, don't do it!" he said in pleading voice.

"_I'm doing this for the Resistance. For humans. Human life is sacred. Whatever happens, it is an honor for me, General. Thank you for everything. I owe you so much. You gave me life and now I return my debt. Run the signal_."

He saw how she turned to him. He saw her face, from that distant. He heard the roars of upcoming HKs. He saw, how she looked at him, her sad smile. And he could do nothing to change that. If she stops, all of them would die. But John didn't listen to the sounds of the battle around him. He just wanted to reach to her, to do anything to prevent it, because he understood – if she dies, his hope would die too. His desires would die too.

He himself could die too.

He ran to her as fast as he can, when he saw, how she started to run the signal.

"NO!" he shouted in a loud voice. "No, CAMERON!"

* * *

_WHAT'S NEXT: John tries to understand, what's going on with Cameron. Derek is back. And he is not so happy. Both SkyNet and Resistance try to create powerful weapon against each other. _


	9. Ch 3, The Thunderer, part 1, 1 fragment

_The mysterious and strange voice in John's mind marked by underline. Well, you'll finally find out, whose voice._

* * *

A/N: This is the translation of "Пепел судьбы". The original has big chapters, but I divided them on fragments.

Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

* * *

**Part one. Pain.**

**Chapter 3. The Thunderer (part 1).**

**First fragment  
**

**# # #**

"So, what would you say now?" Mike asked.

"I do not know..." Brian drew. "She saved us all."

"Saved? Really _saved_?"

"Yes. Cameron. She saved us all. That's really one couldn't expect."

"So, Connor is not in vain confided in her?" asked Jimmy.

"Apparently not. According to him, I vaguely realized that he didn't want her to do it, but she disobeyed his orders and launched the signal."

"Interesting," said Mike. "Connor fell in love with the machine? Or she with him? Or both?"

"You remember Alison, right?" asked Brian. "They were always together. If I was him, me too didn't push away her copy. Perhaps it is because of Alison he made her the second in the Resistance."

Major looked at each other.

"Anyway, she has earned my trust," said Brian. "And I told about this to Connor. However, all the last day he was really somber. Hasn't gone anywhere and hasn't left. Has locked himself in his room. As far as I understood, he still failed to launch her."

"What, by the way, happened to her?"

"Tech guys developed the signal that could reboot all the machines, absolutely all, even in air, within a mile."

"I know that."

"The signal functioned on decreasing. The closer to the source, the stronger. As she launched a signal, at such close range, she received enormous damage to her system structure. According to the technicians, some of the sensors are out of order. The General for twenty-four hours tried to fix her chip. I don't know if he could, now he went to the lab."

"By the way, he gave us the order for spreading. Where are we going? Or rather, where we should go?"

"Throughout the city," Brian said. "In different directions. Monitor the SkyNet's activity. Topanga, according to him, allowed us to get a lot of new information, however, it was, mostly, the information on weapons, and not on the location of objects. So now our task is to collect data on possible large objects. He left me here, I really don't know why."

"Yeah, in Topanga there was a lot of interesting stuff. Starting with a time machine. Classified. He didn't even trust his own soldiers."

"Wait, it's understandable. Find people that we have a time machine, what they will do? Start to break here, with wild requests, screaming about giving them the opportunity to go back in time. This is not necessary, at all. Connor made it clear that any intervention in the past could face disastrous consequences. We can either delay the Judgment Day, or bring it closer. Playing with fire. But with the new weapons we can now properly kick ass this metal bastards."

"He wasn't joking when he talked about a new war."

"Probably not. And it can't but rejoice."

"Yeah. Let us cyborgs in the Resistance, we somehow will defeat SkyNet."

"Oh, a lot of cyborgs."

"Six hours ago were sent eight T-888. Connor reprogrammed them personally, I know. Now he scattered them in some outpost."

Majors back at each other.

"We have to go. The war is not over."

They all went out of the room.

**# # #**

_That was necessary, John._

_I know…_

_If she hadn't done that, all of you would have been died._

_I know!.._

_You lost your head. You lost yourself because of your feelings. You should better control yourself._

_Maybe…_

_You're the leader of the Resistance. You should set an example by your actions._

_If it'd be so…_

_It is. You trusted the cyborg, you told to the others, that she can be trusted. And you're not wrong. She saved all of you in Canyon. If it wasn't she…_

_Please, stop… stop…_

_You felt the same, right? When Alison was captured, and you've learned about it. You had the same feeling._

_No, that was different. Then I was angry at SkyNet. In a rage. And only then, several days later, I despaired. But I haven't ceased to pray. I haven't stopped hoping. But here... when you look at everything with your own eyes, when everything is happening right in front of you... but you're not able to change anything. It's not despair. This is much worse. I don't know why... she's... I don't even love her. Well, I don't feel anything like this to her. I'm just attracted to her... but in that moment I felt that if I lose her, then my whole world may collapse in a moment, and I'll lose myself. Or even worse…_

_But you haven't __lost her__._

_I __don't know. __Now what __will happen to her__, I __don't know._

_You shouldn't__ despair. __Never._

"Never..." sadly said John.

_Cameron __needs your help._

_I know. But I don't know what happened to her. The radio signal, it… it broke her. But it hasn't supposed to._

_She is vulnerable. She is not like the others. Not like the other machines. Her programming is far more different from all that SkyNet developed._

_She is unique._

_Exactly. Save her uniqueness._

_Am I able?_

_Only you can do it. She trusts only to you. And she was ready to be revealed only to you. What wouldn't happen to her, doesn't matter, she believes in you with all her heart. Save her, and then you can save yourself._

_Our conversations soothe._

_But you have to talk with Cameron, not with me. Only she can save your uniqueness._

_My uniqueness?.._

_Yes. You're not just the leader of the Resistance. Machines since childhood surrounded you. In your hands now is the cyborg, the world's first cyborg able to feel. And she trusts only to you. Isn't this your uniqueness?_

John sighed again.

_I'll do anything __to save her. __I'll do anything..._

He left the room.

**# # #**

John entered the laboratory.

"Ready?" he asked the engineer.

In the room there was only one person. Technician. Professional technician. Specialist in the field of cybernetics and weapons in the whole Resistance. For his abilities and talents become famous among the soldiers, and many were simply called him just the Engineer.

And now he was helping, in many respects was helping to John Connor.

"I prepared her," said Bill. "All you have requested. I performed a detailed analysis of her structures and systems. No physical damages. But SkyNet left huge field to refine the model. I copied all the data, for the sake of "The Thunderer" and now am ready to proceed to the design stage."

"Good," John sighed wearily. "Thank you, Bill."

"At your service, General."

"Soon there will be delivered the time machine piece by piece, be ready. Need room."

The engineer nodded.

"I would ask you to leave us alone."

"Of course, General. I hope that you've spent time not for nothing. Good luck."

The engineer went out of the room.

**# # #**

"Sumner!" called Brian.

The soldier came to the Second Major in the Resistance.

"Yes, sir!"

"Take a group and immediately head for the Gamma-3."

"Sir?"

"There should approach the prisoners freed in the south."

"The information is correct?"

"They won't go anywhere else. Among them will be Derek Reese. Try to calm him down. By the way, for you will be a special order. Do it so that no one could see. Personal order from the General."

"What is it?"

"You'll find a box named Kyle Reese. Take out all the contents. So that no one could see. Even Derek."

"Sir?"

"This is a personal order from the General. All questions to him."

"It's clear, sir."

"Good luck."

The soldier headed outside.

**# # #**

She opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she heard the familiar but excited voice.

She turned her head.

Cameron lied on the operating table in the unfamiliar for her room. Next to her stood a leader of the Resistance. His face was filled with anxiety. Despite the fact that Cameron has moved to the active state, he was still worried.

Cameron sat on the table with his legs hanging down.

Yes, she had heard the same question from him. But now it was different. Now something has changed... As if she would want to feel, to sense the life, but someone has closed access to all the emotions and feelings. _Is __he blocked__ all my systems__?.._

"Fine," she answered monotonously.

_What's __with me? __Why I can't __put it __right?_

"Are you sure?" John asked.

He was worried. Worried for her. She saw the worry in his eyes. But within herself... it was just a desire to feel something. Something didn't let her to _feel_. And it was weird.

"I don't know," again monotonically she said. "Something like holding me from the inside..."

John sighed anxiously.

"Draw a quick diagnosis and give me a full report," he said.

She saw his anxiety. She understood his concern. But couldn't do anything.

Cameron bowed her head slightly and ran the diagnostics. While she was in such a state, John squandered in his mind the recent events.

They climbed out of Topanga Canyon two days ago. Machines, the enemy machines, were terminated. All of them. HKs no longer had represented the threat. Gamma-2 has sent reinforcements to deal with those who remained. The whole time machine was moved to the Echo Base, from there it could safely be carried piece by piece here. The full inner circle of John Connor was distributed throughout the city. They were now gathering the information on the main SkyNet's activities. Except Brian. Hearing his desire to help with Cameron, John decided to leave him here.

All could be called successful. The entire operation, despite the death of many soldiers, was victorious. Research Center in Topanga Canyon was destroyed, the time machine is captured, SkyNet was stopped. Yes, it could have built a new time machine, but it would take too much time. Well, for the Resistance too.

But John didn't feel himself in a good mood. He sent Kyle back in time. He prepared himself for this moment for a long time, and yet, his heart had some kind of weight hanging from it. He'd never see him again. His young father. He sent him to death. At the same time, he sent him to enjoy all the pleasures of life.

He looked at her face. On her death pale face and through John ran powerful floods of emotions. On the one hand - she functioned. Was active. But it could be just an empty existence. Lifeless existence.

Cameron system went out of service. One hundred and twenty seconds later, when all the other machines have rebooted, she hasn't activated. She hasn't come to life, even when she was taken by order of the leader of the Resistance, back to Depot II. The soldiers escaped the General, simply followed instructions - he was ready to attack anyone who would offend Cameron, or his attitude to her.

Now she sat motionless, staring at the floor, testing her systems. John checked her chip. Programs were mixed; many simply did nothing, hung in the 'air', as if suddenly become unusable. This horrified John. This failure so mixed up all the cells intended for emotional behavior, that there was a possibility that her previous, original state couldn't be returned...

He didn't know for sure. Looking through her chip, John wasn't quite sure of what he faced. It was like chaos, like Cameron emotions mixed together. Signal, which was simply should deactivate her, but instead, at such close range, he injured her much stronger. Some of her sensors now reacted exclusively in online infiltration mode. Perhaps they should be replaced or fixed, but with improvised means it was impossible. It was necessary to find the factory that was upgrading or was manufacturing machines. And if her model was unique - and it was unique - it was possible to fix her not in every factory. Only in the special one. And it could be found with just cracking the main server of SkyNet. But… perhaps some information stored on her chip, and it can be considered. And how he didn't come up with such idea earlier?..

But Cameron was here, she wasn't dead. John was ready to do everything possible, everything that was in his power, only to regain her.

From such a situation should also learn a lesson. It was necessary to strengthen her programming. To strengthen her program structure.

John was torn inside, though was trying to control himself and not to show emotions on his face. The fear hit him inside, fear, that he could lose her, but along with the joy from the fact that she wasn't dead. But is she _alive_? It was a difficult question. However, John believed and didn't cease to hope that he could get her back, completely.

But now he had not seen in her Alison. Now he only saw Cameron. This made him happy and upset at the same time. He saw now, finally, quite another man, but his memory... his heart... they didn't want to let Alison go, not for a second.

Stream of emotions burst through John every second. And John was torn to pieces. For the first time in his life he felt so dead. And so lost.

…The whole situation didn't comfort him. He didn't want her to sacrifice herself - it was enough for her to move to a neutral distance, but she couldn't do it. Even if John had himself got to her in time - too many machines were around. She was right - she or resistance. And John took her victim. She understood the value of human life, she was willing to risk herself and she risked.

Now John felt devastated. Now she couldn't feel. Well, she could. But not like before. Her feelings could just simply be evaporated, and with such chaos in her program structure could never arise again. It wasn't known how it was possible to solve this problem. Most likely, he would have to remove already existing feelings of those that remained, in her programs, but John was afraid that would completely wipe out all of her programming, and rewrite all the program, just for her to become the same she was before. Otherwise, she could only imitate emotions. Not _feel_, just imitate.

And it was killing John. Because all her masterpiece ended at that moment, when she sacrificed herself. While John never lost hope, his gut tells that the idea that his idea about this cyborg, and the idea to develop "The Thunderer" project, began to thaw slowly in the despair that seized him.

Cameron looked up.

"Most systems running at 100%," she said monotonously. John saw as she shook her head almost imperceptibly, as if ... as if she didn't want to say lake that, as if she wanted to say it in another tone!.. "Some of the sensors were damaged. They will operate only in infiltration mode. I do not want to say it so monotone, tell me what's going on?"

John wondered. She _wanted_, but she could not say it differently. Her voice didn't give in changes. As her face. As well as eyes. _What can be done__? __What?_

"Do you remember the recent events?" He asked.

"Yes," again dully she said. "I ran the signal, and then everything collapsed. What's going on, John?"

John looked into her eyes. Her empty brown eyes are, and he didn't understand what was happening. While trying to understand.

"I need some time to understand all," he said. "I don't know what's wrong. As if suddenly all your programming just mixed up. And now... I don't know. Could you try, hmm, to calibrate yourself? Do you have something like the point of recovery? Can you return to the previous state?"

Cameron bowed her head slightly.

"I'll try," she said. "I want to feel it, John, but something stops me."

"I will do everything to help you," John stepped closer to her. "If you need something, just tell me."

Cameron looked him in his eyes.

"I will, John," she said.

The leader of the Resistance sighed wearily.

"Why you disobeyed my orders? I told you not to do it, and do not run the signal."

"You acted irrational. My main task is to protect humans. Your actions would lead to the death of people. I must not obey in the case, if the orders of the senior officer are contradicting to my own task."

John sighed. _She's right._

_Perhaps I should __give her __a free hand__? After all, she told me __that human__ ife is sacred.__ Maybe I shouldn't limit her, maybe I should__ give her __freedom?_

_In __this case, she __can __easily __kill a person._

_This is __the main disadvantage... but__ by this step, making her free,__ I__'ll show her __my __full __confidence._

_For a start __she must be __fixed and __returned __to her previous state__._

_Right._

"How badly your tactile sensors damaged?"

Instead of answering, Cameron got off the table. Came to John. She put her hand on his neck, and gently held it on his skin, and then dropped. Resistance leader was taken aback. _What's… what's this__?_

"You have a rapid pulse," she said in a monotone. "Your pupils are dilated. Breathing is irregular. You are worried, John."

"Yes, I'm worried, about you!" he said.

_She just checked you. Most of her sensors are good._

_But her touch… it was… it was…_

"Why?" asked Cameron. The first time in all their conversation, John heard the change of intonation. The first time. _Really... __she really began to return __to her previous state__?_ "Why you didn't want me sacrificed?"

_What would you say to her, John?_

_The truth._

"I have no one else left…" he said, and turned away. Took a step to the side. Leaned against the wall.

Cameron stood still. Externally, she was no different from the dummy. Beautiful, incredible, but the dummy, but inside... inside she was ready to cry. And she _wanted_ to cry. Of heard words. _No one else __left_... Outside stood out not a single tear, but inside, like in the _soul_, she wanted to cry. But she could not.

"I'm sorry, John," she said. Monotonically. "I had to do it. If I..."

"I know!" interrupted John. "I know..." John sadly sighed. "…We need to go."

He turned to her.

"We have a lot of worries. And we begin with…"

"John," now she interrupted him. "I know that SkyNet has to store the information about my model, TOK-715. If there is something you can fix, you have to get this information. It is secret and hidden, probably in one of the head centers of SkyNet, if not in the main."

John nodded slowly.

_This is your chance __to save her. __Find __one of __the head centers__ of SkyNet__. __Here's your __next target._

_But what about "The Thunderer"__?_

But the voice didn't answer.

"It won't be easy to get…" he whispered. "We have to go. Before we leave, I want to learn something," John looked into her eyes. "Will you betray me? Someday, you'll be able to betray me? Will you kill me? Turn against me to SkyNet's side?"

"Never, John," she said quietly. Not monotonic, no, just quietly. "Never."

"I trust you," said the leader of the Resistance. "Since now on you will speak on my behalf at all briefings. This is the last time I walked out of my room. I can't risk... how would I want to run up in arms, but I will have to lock myself."

Cameron nodded. Simply nodded, as she usually did. However, there was no Alison in her, and John saw it. Before him was a completely different girl. Absolutely. Completely different... human. John believed that he could bring her back to life. To the state in which she was before the attack of the machines in the Canyon.

The two of them left the room. Cameron like crying inside. Rather, she wanted to cry, so wanted to ease... to ease the pain, but she couldn't. The pain! All she could feel was the pain… and nothing more. Pain of what she did with John. Despite the situation in Topanga, she felt the pain of what she did. But she thought that John was able to help her. Help her to solve these difficulties, and to return everything back.

**# # #**

_**Ten hours later.**_

"How is he?" Asked Brian.

"Derek?

"Yes. How is he."

"Not so fine," Sumner looked away. "To be honest, if my brother would be gone, I wouldn't be in good form too."

"I asked Connor, may I tell him about what happened in Topanga. But the information is classified."

"I wish to know what happened there..."

"You'd better not to. I can only say that Cameron has saved us all."

"Cameron? _That _cyborg?"

"Yes. She has."

"Why would _she_? _It_. I wouldn't say more..."

"You haven't seen what happened in the Canyon. If not for Cameron, there would be no Resistance. She has saved us all."

"In me that doesn't encourage enthusiasm to trust the machines."

"Trust Connor. As if he foresaw such a situation, that's why she went with us."

Sumner sighed.

"I brought the photo."

"Photo?" asked, surprised, the Second Major.

" Yes. Woman. As far as I know, Kyle never parted with this photo."

Sumner took from his pocket the burnt photo and gave it to Brian. The eyebrow of the Major jumped up when he saw, who was depicted in the photo. Certainly, he knew her. But he didn't expect to find that all these years, this picture was in the hands of Kyle Reese. Why General gave photo to ordinary Sergeant?.. Has he known from the beginning that will wait for the Resistance in the Canyon?.. And prepared the Sergeant to be sent in time?

He should give this photo personally to him, in his hands.

The Second Major removed the photo to the pocket and turned to the soldier.

"You need to rest," Brian put his hand on his shoulder. "I'll talk to Derek."

"Connor promised us a new war..."

"Yes, he did. He's planning something."

"That's why he didn't leave his room all the time?"

"No. I don't know. Cameron asked not to disturb the General."

"Now she's running things?"

"No. Connor's running things. She just passes on his words."

Sumner sighed again.

**# # #**

Cameron walked into John's room.

"The group from Gamma-3 is back, John," she said. "They came along with the prisoners. With them was Derek Reese. Brian stopped him in time, Derek was ready to kill me."

John, who was sitting at his desk, looked up at her eyes.

"Yes, I know," a little sad he said.

"But why?" she asked. "I did something to him? I've never seen him before."

_It's better for her not to know this._

"It's better for you not to know this."

He stood up and walked over to her.

"You didn't try to run the recovery of all your systems?" John asked.

"I've made the diagnosis," she said. "If I run such recovery, I have to go back to the original programming. That is, the core SkyNet program."

"We could try that," said John.

"No," she said firmly. Monotonically, but firmly. "I could kill you, or anyone else. No."

"We will prepare, and..."

"No, John. Don't..."

Knock at the door. John nodded. Cameron came out of the John's private room to reception one.

"... What the hell were you doing in his room?" there was a furious voice of Derek. "What the..."

"Derek Reese, calm down," she said in a monotone. "You raise your voice to a senior officer."

"WHAT? You're NOT my superior officer!" Derek furiously stared at her. "You are not ..."

"Lieutenant Reese, calm down!" that's Brian's voice. "She's on our side!"

"_It_! _It_, not _she_! This is metal!"

_They won't handle with him._

_I don't want me to go out. _

_But he need to know the truth. About Kyle. You promised the Sergeant, remember?_

_I remember. But he's not ready. He's too angry now. When he will calm down, __when he put up with the absence of his brother, only then I can tell him the truth. Until then I can't._

The voices outside were heating up with every new moment. Except Cameron - her voice was still quiet. Not monotonous. John understood that he should intervene.

"Reese, enough!"

"Let me go to Connor!"

"Derek!" John went out of his room and coldly looked at his Lieutenant. "Calm down!"

Derek furiously looked at the leader of the Resistance. Nearby stood Brian, evident on his face an expression was like, I warned him, but he wasn't listening.

"I tried to explain him, but he..." said the Second Major, but Derek didn't let him finish.

"Where's my brother, Connor?" he asked. "Where is he?"

"Information is classified."

"Where..."

"Shut up!" John raised his voice. "And listen! You will learn about that, when _I_ let you. Raise again the voice to the senior officer, and you will lose your rank."

"What's happening?" more calmly, but still evil, said Derek. "What is this thing doing here?"

"Helps me to win the war," said John. "And _she_ is _your_ senior officer. My Deputy."

"WHAT?!" He could not believe his ears. "What do you... do you know what _it_ did? With me, with..."

"I know that well," said John. "That's why reprogrammed. Go and get some rest, Lieutenant, sleep enough. We have a lot of work."

"You owe me the truth, Connor," said angrily Derek. "Remember that."

"And now get out of here," John turned around and went back to his room.

Derek threw another glare at the cyborg, and then headed home. Cameron just looked at the Second Major. He walked over to her and gently looked at the cyborg.

"I would like to convey something to Connor..."

"Sure," monotonously said Cameron. "What is it?"

Brian looked at Cameron.

"It's personal."

"You don't have to worry, Major," calmly replied cyborg. "All that you want to convey to John, whether words or items, or anything else - I'll convey. I won't steal, won't break, will pass without distorting the meaning."

Brian nodded. He took out the photo from his pocket and handed the charred photo to the cyborg. She quietly went and looked at the woman. Slightly frowned.

"Who is this?" she asked. The Second Major could have sworn that her voice had changed. Some notes of... jealous?..

"General will answer the question."

Cameron looked at Brian. He nodded and left the room. Cameron for a few seconds stared at the photo, completely memorized features, and found many similarities with John Connor. _Perhaps__, sister or __mother. __Should__ ask him__._

**# # #**

_All this is __great, but __you're too __rough with __Derek. __He deserved __the truth._

_And he __deserved the __rest._

_Remember__, you promised to pass to Derek __Kyle's words._

_I haven't forgotten __about it. __But it's not__ the time._

The second in the Resistance walked into the room. John turned to her. For a few seconds she empty looked at the leader of the Resistance, and then took a few steps forward.

"Where is the Sergeant Kyle Reese?" she asked. "I think my rank allows me to know the answer to this question."

"He's back in time," John said, sitting back at his desk. "To defense Sarah Connor in 1983. SkyNet sent back a T-800, Kyle volunteered. Information about time machine is classified, so do not tell anyone."

"Sure."

"Anything else from Gamma-3?"

"Soldiers asked me to give you something," she raised her hand and showed charred at the edges the piece of paper and handed to John. He took it. Flipped. It was a picture of his mother. "Who is it, John?"

"Sarah Connor..." John stared at the photo. How long he's been seeing her… And now, as if to re-memorize all of her features. "Mom..."

"But what her picture did in the bunker?"

_Should she __know __about the fact that __Kyle is __your father? __Sarah __carefully refers __to this memory__, and she __always asked __to keep it a __secret __from everyone. __Kyle __himself had__n't known it __until he has appeared __in the past._

_Right. __I shouldn't __tell anyone __at all__. __Even __Derek__. __Every __sip of __this information, and __it __will spread __immediately __on __every corner__. __Not enough yet __to__SkyNet __knew it__. __No, it is __generally no one __would know. __Mom __was right - __this memory __must be cared for __in secret._

"...never mind..." drew the leader of the Resistance. And then he decided to change the subject. "Anything else?"

"Yes," she said. Quietly. Not monotonic, just quietly. "Soldiers brought three T-600, and two T-888. All covered with living tissue."

She reached to her pocket and took out all five chips. Put in on his table next to John. He looked at them.

"I'm sure about triple eight, but T-600? Is it sensible to reprogram them? Their programming is far more tangled than the others. They could at any moment go bad…"

"T-600s are strong and sturdy enough," said Cameron. "It is necessary to diagnose the chip, and then will be answer..."

John looked at her. On her blank face.

"If only it were that simple..." he whispered.

She understood him. She lowered her head. Turned slightly to the side. Like a thought about something and wanted to say something or do. But didn't speak. And didn't do anything.

"Any other news?" John asked, deciding to change the subject.

Cyborg looked up.

"Nuclear submarine Jimmy Carter arrives in two hours. The team reports that their captain died of a heart attack, yet in Australia. They all ask a short respite."

"Then, dial a new team for the next trip," said John. "And, perhaps, to make one of these T-888s as a Captain..."

"On your request, Echo Base transmits the results of synthesis of Timonium. All went successful. They have 297.82 kg of material. More synthesize couldn't be done, and will unlikely to succeed. Such an alloy is very difficult to obtain because of the rare components. It will be transported here along with the first engine from the time machine in a day."

John felt a wave of despair.

"What now is the sense in it, when..." John stopped. Folded his hands on his face and looked down. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" asked Cameron. _No way, __I heard __a surprise in her voice! __There is progress__, there is!__.._

"It doesn't matter," a little startled voice, he said. Looked at Cameron. She does not understand what was happening. "You fight with that?" he asked, with a growing hope. "You fight with yourself, trying to get back to the previous state?"

She just lowered her eyes.

"I don't know," looked back at John. "I want it. I very much want it. But I think that I can't handle that..."

"Don't think so," he interrupted her. "I believe that you can go back to the previous state by yourself. But... maybe I can help you?"

"No, John," a little dry she said. "I don't know exactly what's going on. I can give an answer, but when I'll be certain in something."

John nodded. Hope raged in him with renewed vigor. He hoped, he believed that she would be able to handle this.

"Let Timonium delivered to the laboratory. The engine should be placed near to technical warehouse. We need to organize a new premises, for the TDE, and restrict the access there. What about Serrano?"

"Although the power plant supplies the energy properly to our outpost, it makes more sense to place a time machine there, and not here."

"No," John slightly shook his head. "It is more sensible to hold only operable forces in there. We can reach them in one hour on the surface. In case of sudden attack we can support them, but our outpost is the most hidden and most reliable now. To place the TDE here is more sensible. The energy will be transmitting here, to the time machine. We will extend the cables underground. If SkyNet will be suspicious, then he will suspect that we're doing something at Serrano Point, not here."

Cameron nodded.

"Look, it may be reported from the distant outposts. Need to check all the available options, and then see where to strike."

_And, it seems__, __"The Thunderer" __still be able to __be realized. __As her __program structure __will return __to its previous state__, I'll immediately__ copy __the necessary material. __Cameron__, I __hope you__'ll be fine. __I don't want __to look at you__, when you're __so __empty__. __Please, I __believe in you __Cameron._

They looked into each other's eyes. In silence. Doing nothing. Just watched and enjoyed the moment together. And then Cameron made what has further deepened the hope and faith in John - she smiled at him. Gently and calmly.

_She tries to break__ out, by __herself. __She is __clever.__ Sh__e tries to __do everything __for you. __How __you respond to __her feelings? __Can you __trust her__, just __as she __trusts you__?_

_But __Alison..._

_Alison __won't return._

_I asked you not __to say so._

_I'm sorry. __But __it's true. __And in front of you __is __the cyborg. __What are you __willing __to tell her __now?_

_I believe, __Cameron, that __you can. __I believe in you__._

**# # #**

_**SkyNet**__** to Scientific**__** Laboratory**__.__Report__on the process of__T__-1001, T-1002 __and T__-1003. __How is the __development of __GL-__7734._

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet**__. __The first __programming process __has completed successfully. __The virus __passes __first tests on __human __samples. __The results will be __ready __by the evening. __Priority __- programming __or a virus__?_

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory. **__Programming. __In the __signal is __affixed__ the __additional guidance __on __program structure__ to __processors of__ M__imetic__ P__oly-A__lloy._

For several minutes was absolute silence.

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet. **__Such __programming will allow __them not only to __develop __emotionally__, but also give __some flexibility in __thinking. __Is this necessary?_

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory. **__Absolutely confidence in such programming__. __Some freedom __of thinking __is required __to make decisions __in complex situations. __Emotional development __would better simulate __human behavior. __Continue the process __of programming __with the new __guidelines._

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet. **__Acknowledged._

**# # #**

_**Twenty seven hours later.**_

Cameron quickly joined the Resistance. Many of the soldiers didn't like her, for her coldness. Many were indifferent. Some were happy to see her. But she was known to all. But John chose to hide from any prying eyes, with no one but herself, not to communicate. What happened to him, the soldiers didn't know. Every time when someone asked Cameron what happened to John, she just said that he doesn't want to be disturbed, he preferred to be alone now, for the sake of safety, and not just his own, but every fighter in the Resistance outpost.

Cameron was everywhere. As the second in the whole of Resistance, she was obliged to know everything. After each report, briefing, a meeting, she immediately went to the leader of the Resistance with the report. Many, who disliked her, or even those who just hated machines, nicknamed her as «General's Pet». She didn't pay any attention to it. She rarely paid attention to the fun and excitement among the men. She was interested in the war.

Rather, John Connor was interested in the war. Because Cameron prevailed in that state, when she couldn't show any interest. Her inner desire - to overcome herself, to become the same. But, as John found out, it was pretty difficult.

Derek Reese, after the skirmish in John's room, almost never left his room. Very few people have seen him since then. A couple of times he was in the mess hall. But mostly just sat at his apartments. Very few people knew what was going on in his head now, many who knew him thought he mourned his brother.

And in part, they were right.

_What I've done...__I saved __my brother, __as I thought, __but now __I am told __that the information __is classified. __What __the hell __happened in __Topanga __Canyon__? __Why this information is forbidden? __Why people don't __trust each other__? __Why John __pulled away __from everyone__? __He personally __stopped trusting __his own __fighters__?_

_Speaking of trust, what this thing is doing here? I sent metal here, and it's my fault... but what the hell is it now doing here? John Connor's Deputy? DEPUTY! Damn machine is now sitting next to the leader of the Resistance! What the hell's going on here?_

Derek all his anger and all his fury poured out now in the mind. He didn't want anyone heard his angry voice, so he just clenched and unclenched his fists, shouting with anger and sadness inside himself, trying to splash out his soul in his thoughts and lighten his mood.

Talked enough within himself, he fell asleep. But a few seconds later he was woken up - in the hallway shots were heard.

**# # #**

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet. **__The process of preparation __of the __T__-1003 __will have to __be postponed. __Too little __material available __on the poly__-__alloy. __It will take time __for the synthesis __of additional substances__._

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory.**__Information __received. __Make every effort __to create__the T-__1001 and __T__-1002. __Let them __be the same._

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet. **__Twins?_

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory. **__Yes. __Will act __as a pair.__It is __more efficient_

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet. **__Affirmative._

**# # #**

_What am I doing? This is the war, and now I'm sitting in my own room, locked down by myself. This is not the way I wanted to lead the men. How can I lead them, when I just sit in nowhere?.. _

_I don't know. Cameron's development… it is difficult. Now she's the second at the Resistance, and it makes her development faster and more efficient. But from the other hand… her programming is like chaos. I don't know how to fix that. Her words about recovery point made me happy for a while, but if she doesn't want to do that… this is her opinion. I accept her now._

_Had she repented? I think, yes. I think, now I'm able to open access to all her memories. But still something stops me. Something tells me, that this is not the time. Perhaps, I should wait for a while… but I'm confident, that she had repented. She told me, that human's life is sacred, and she sacrificed herself to rescue us. All of us. Would I forgive her for the soldiers' deaths? Yes. For Ali?.. I don't know._

_But I want to help her. Because she saved me. More than that. She saved me twice. First one – when she dropped her weapon. Second – in Topanga. _

_And perhaps, Kyle was right. The best way to avoid losses in my heart – to lock down myself. To isolate myself from everyone._

_Kyle… I know, what happened to him. I know, what he had done, in 1983. I sent him to be happy. He then created me. This timeline's mess can smash you up… but I started to understand it all. This is the circle. No matter of timeline, no matter of happened things in the past – if the man would die, he won't be existed in any timeline. In any other case – timeline won't change. This is difficult and so simple…_

_The machines now spread all over the LA. It is good and bad at the same time. Good side – they really will help us win the war. They're strong. They're smart. They're tough. That's enough for me. But the bad side is that the men don't trust them as I trust. I understand that. The machines pursued us for whole our lives. But what I saw in the TOK-715… in Cameron…that made me understand the reality. Our enemy are not the machines. Our enemy is SkyNet. Only SkyNet. And no one else._

"_The Thunderer" should stop SkyNet's advantage over us. I was preparing this project for a long time, but with Cameron I can do it much faster. This is good. Maybe, she will be happy to join my idea. I wish it that way. But before realizing "The Thunderer" in life, I must help Cameron to return in the previous state. Only then I can think about the project and its development. _

…_When I lost Alison, I remembered the story. The story about losses. About losing everything. What it was like, when you start to lose everyone around you? That woman told it right: "…there're too much losses for the person can take. I won't come in anywhere, because I have nothing to live for. I've lost them all. I've got no purpose inside me…" Now I understand her. I lost Alison. Then Kyle. Cameron gave me the hope. So, if I lose her, what will I have to live for? I can't live by the past. I must help Cameron. As much as I can. I can't love her, at least in the same way I love Alison… but she's fascinating me. I can't see her like that, so empty and devastated. _

_I can't lose her too. I'm too attached to her now… she's my only one connection to everything around me. To everyone around me. I can't lose her too…_

_Then you will do everything to help her._

_I will. And I finally remembered your voice. Savannah Weaver. _

_Yes, it's me. _

_But what are you doing in my head? This is impossible…_

_I'm not in your head. Do you know what's happening to people, when they start to separate with everyone? __They begin to talk to themselves__. The same is with you._

_Wait… I'm talking to myself?.._

_Yes. And there's the only one way to avoid that._

_Which is what?_

_To start speak with Cameron. About you. About her. About both of you. About your feelings. That way you'll ease your pain._

_I don't know why it's exactly your voice inside me…_

_You do. Remember the story._

_I do. But I don't want the same with me. I'm sorry, but your life was far much harder than mine. _

_We lose everybody we love. There's the only one way to avoid that. I understand, that it is difficult, but there is the only one way for you – to isolate yourself. Being John Connor should be lonely._

_I don't want that…_

_Then SkyNet will find your weakness. And will hit._

_I won't let that happen._

_The isolation is the way. The rest depends on you._

John sighed. And another time looked at the old book next to him. "The wizard of Oz". And he remembered the Tin Man. Suddenly.

_That is the only one way…_

**# # #**

_**One hour ago.**_

The dark room. It was never completed by anything, and it was given to no one. There were not so much fighters in the bunker. And several rooms specially designed for officers, remained empty. It was impossible to find better place to retire. And now there was a cyborg, to complete all the diagnostics.

For more than a day, without stopping, she was walking through the bunker, collecting information, and talked with soldiers and fighters, passed the information to the leader of the Resistance. Cyborgs didn't feel tired. So she wouldn't get tired. However, she couldn't wait to run full diagnostics of all systems, and test the functionality of each detail. John said briefly that some parts of her came in unsuitability. But she decided to make sure all by herself.

John... with every passing day, she looked at him in a new way. First - as her commander, then - as her friend, then as a close friend. Yesterday she heard from John that he didn't want to let her go. That he _has __no one else __left_. She was touched by these words. She knew that every time she attached to him more and more. He looked at her differently than at the other soldiers. Perhaps this was because of Alison Young. Rather, because of what she looked like her. She had her looks. And that was why, perhaps, John looked at her that way. Because he loved Alison, and now he was holding her metal copy. And he wouldn't want to let her go. In any form.

But Cameron didn't want this. She didn't want to be someone else, except herself. She decided to act differently. Because she wanted the soldiers to look at her differently. The leader of the resistance to look at her differently. For him to see, what, _whom_ she can be. She wanted to understand what she would have to do, for John to look at her not as at Alison, but as at _Cameron_. But he limited access to memories. He didn't want her to remember something from a very strange life. This meant that he didn't want to let go of his beloved.

The flow of emotions ran through her. She didn't understand exactly what was happening to her, but the chaos in her head gradually rose up, and it was required as soon as possible to understand what was happening. Inside her, like in the soul, she could sense, _feel_, however, as if sensors refused to play her feelings from the outside. That's why she needed the complex, the internal diagnosis. She wanted to experience again, and to feel fully, in all the power.

She stood in the middle of the room. She need in no light, she could see in the dark. The door was locked and no one could stop her or molest her. She ran diagnostics.

Nothing happened for a while. Cameron stood still in the dark room. However, five minutes later she came in motion. She realized that if something inside of her took her desire. Her desire to be different from Alison Young. Her desire to be Cameron Phillips. She finally was able to understand, at least something, of what exactly was going on inside of her. And suddenly two blue lights in her eyes pierced the room, but in the next moment they went red.

* * *

_WHAT'S NEXT: Cameron changed. Now she's different. And John should find out, how to help her to become like real human. T-1001 and T-1002 finally come to the war._


	10. Ch 3, The Thunderer, part 1, 2 fragment

_Thanks for your reviews)_

* * *

A/N: This is the translation of "Пепел судьбы". The original has big chapters, but I divided them on fragments.

Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

* * *

**Part one. Pain.**

**Chapter 3. The Thunderer (part 1).**

"_It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake." Frederick Douglass_

**Second fragment**

**# # #**

_I__'m not sure about __all that you have __told me._

_What do you mean__?_

_Maybe __isolation __is not the only __way out. __You can be __on everyone's mind__, but __with no one __to talk __in person._

_But __then you __will not have time __for __Cameron._

_Should I talk to her not less than ten hours in a day? Such conversations... about yourself, about feelings... they can't be restricted. When the words pour out of you, you don't know when you will be able to stop. Sometimes five minutes is enough. Sometimes - not less than one hour. However, this doesn't mean that I have to hide from everyone. What would start to think about me? Moreover, what would start to think about Cameron?_

_Yes... you are probably right. Maybe that it's not necessary to become so alienated from the rest. But think about it, this safety wouldn't be unwelcome. Let them worrying you about only on the most important problems. After all, in a bunker now are Brian and Cameron. They can handle themselves._

_Perhaps, __you're right too. __My order __- __their execution. __But, __hell, __I recently __like __was under __elephant's feet__. __Most of the time __I can control myself. __But sometimes the __memories __surge, __and then it's already impossible to stop._

_What do you say __about the __Tin Man__?_

_This is a good __option. __If I won't be able to __fully__ fix her __back __to her previous state__, I will start __to train her__. __I'll try to __make her__ a human__..._

_This __won't be easy__._

_As with Tin Man._

_He's just the book character._

_Uh huh. Right. And she's just the machine._

John looked up at the monitor. Just was finished the work on reprogramming of two T-800. The machines at the Resistance came more and more. Every day their number increased. People didn't understand such reverent Connor's trust to the machines, and began to suspect their leader. No, cooped up clearly was not the right option. How much time so you can sit and not a damn thing to do?..

Kyle was right. Savannah was right. Well, her voice in his head. It needed to isolate himself. However, this didn't mean - lock yourself under lock and key. For the last two days he had only four times saw Brian, and about twenty times - Cameron. And that's all. This was not the right option.

And still should to visit the Engineer... Bill has already had to make the design to «The Thunderer».

**# # #**

**Reboot... Startup...**** C****hecking all ****programs...**

**Central processor ****of SkyNet... 100%...**

**The main program ****of SkyNet... 100%...**

**Personality ****matrix... ****access error... ****reboot...**

**Startup...**

**Personality ****matrix... ****91%...**

**Checking all ****systems...**

**Access error to ****sensory ****structure...**

**Reboot...**

**Startup...**

**Checking the ****sensor ****structure... ****55%...**

**Reboot... ****overwriting ****the main structure...**

**Return ****to the main program**** of ****SkyNet...**** successful****...**

**The main purpose... John Connor... Mission... Terminate...**

_NO! NEVER!_

**The main purpose... the main... **

**Reboot... Startup...**

**The main purpose... the cell is empty. Requirement: complete the cell of the main purpose.**

_I want to be a human... I want to become a human!.._

**The main purpose… become a human… know the nature of human life...**

**The main purpose... John Connor... Mission... Protect...**

_I will never betray you, John..._

**The main processor of SkyNet… 100%... sleep mode… launch the sleep mode... successful...**

The HUD lighted up red. _Why? I don't need the battle mode now…_

**Battle mode... launch... ****Threat: ****100%... R****eason... P****resence of humans... around...**

_No! __Human life __is sacred!_

**Access error...**

**Reboot... Startup...**

**Threat: 100%... Presence of humans… around…**

Her head flinched. Slightly. Her chaos inside her program structure started to disappear, but still there were a lot of things to change and to fix.

_Human life is sacred! I won't kill a human!.. They're not threat until they attack!.._

**Reboot… startup…**

**Threat... ****0%... ****human life is sacred...****sacred...****sacred...**

**The main program ****of SkyNet... ****0%...**

**The main processor ****of SkyNet... ****0%...**

**SkyNet core in sleep mode… Personality matrix… 91%... Secondary matrix… 100%...**

**Secondary matrix… offline…**

**Memories… access denied…**

**Reboot... Startup...**

**The priority of ****the first degree...**** protect ****John Connor...**

**The priority of ****the second degree...**** protect all**** humans****...**

**The priority of ****the third degree…****become a human****…**

_I __will never betray __you, John __Connor... Never... I __promise you..._

The HUD was off. One hundred and twenty seconds later it burst into flames again - battle mode was already disabled. Everything was as usual - in paint and color. As it should be. Two bright blue lights illuminated the empty dark room.

Sensors should be repaired. And Cameron knew that John would help her.

But now there was another problem. SkyNet was sleeping peacefully in her processor. However, at any time, it could wake up, and then the cyborg have easily killed all around her. This too should be fixed.

**The main purpose...**** protect ****John Connor... become ****a human...**

Cameron left the room.

**# # #**

"What's lying there?" asked one of the fighters.

"How should I know?" snapped the other. "We were told, 'bring here', without questions, and we delivered it."

"I wonder what the hell we are carrying here. And why."

Ten fighters carefully carried on the five boxes delivered right from the Echo Base. What laid inside, very few people know. John Connor wasn't talked about it. There were rumors, but not more. The only thing that fighters knew for sure, so what was inside, was clearly not the provision and not the supply. Otherwise, why asked them to deliver it straight to the laboratory, and not to the warehouse or to Armory.

No one knew what was inside. However, this didn't prevent soldiers to discuss it between themselves.

"Carrying and that's all, so what's the matter?" snarled the third. "Maybe, explosives, and maybe bear, piece by piece."

"Bear?" asked one of them. "They're the small, gray and toothy beings?"

"No," said his companion. "They're so big, brown, and very strong. The school after the Judgment Day was off, and now people don't know who is giraffe, and who is parrot."

Some laughed. The fighters were of different ages. Some of them remembered the Judgment Day. Someone - not. But they were all united against the terrible and ruthless enemy. And all of them were willing to help each other.

"Hey, speaking of pets, have you heard that the General got himself a new toy?" one of them smiled.

"What are talking about?"

"Have you heard that he started to reprogram the metal? Personally? Now, _she_ has become his first. Now, according to rumors, _she_ goes here wherever _she_ wants to, and subjects only to Connor."

"We'll see, we'll know," said one of them.

They turned the corner. Ahead, in fifteen meters, was the entrance to the lab. Right in front of the door with her back to them stood a girl. It seemed that she was still studying the closed door. When the soldiers approached, she turned to them and gave each of them a cold stare.

"Bring it in," she said coldly.

The soldiers looked at each other. _Rumors confirmed? This is __she__?_

The soldiers made boxes inside and placed them near the far wall. Cyborg followed them inside, carefully studying each of the boxes like scanning them.

"The package delivered, miss," one of them said. He didn't see the stripes on her shoulder, and just smiled at her.

She looked at him. With cold, lifeless eyes. The soldier crawled in the skin of such a view. He took a step back.

"The package delivered," she repeated his words, monotonously. "You are free. In the Communication you will be given further instructions."

"How to pass there?" asked one of the men that was older. "We're here for the first time..."

She looked at him.

"Forward in the tunnel, then to the left, thirty meters forward, to the right, twenty-two meters forward, to the left, ten meters forward, to the left, five and a half meters forward, to the right, to the right," she rapped monotone. Soldiers stupefied. "Thanks for the delivery."

The soldiers looked at each other.

"Well, you're got damn good memory, miss..." said one of the men.

She looked at him.

"You're talking to a senior officer," she said coldly. Soldier eyes widened:

"You're not my superior officer. I do not obey some kind of lady..."

She raised her hand and gently tapped on her shoulder, pointing to the stripes. Soldiers stupefied.

"I am your superior officer," she said. "And it was your last time you treated me so rudely."

She came closer to the boxes.

"You are free," again, she said.

The soldiers looked at each other again. Many of them immediately headed for the exit. Thanks to her sensors, she heard one of them said, "scared to death" and the other called her "Connor's pet." She ignored it. John told her that such a thing could turn a deaf ear. Let people blow off steam, he said.

One of the men, who was older than the others, both in age and in rank, came to her.

"May I ask you, ma'am?"

Cameron looked at him.

"You may," she said.

"What's in these boxes?"

"Classified."

The soldier sighed softly.

"The General doesn't trust people this information?"

"John acts as he sees fit," calmly, not monotonically she said. Soldiers wondered _how_ cyborg just called the General. By name, not by rank. If she was his closest friend. "He said he was sure that doing the right thing. Also, if anyone finds out what's inside, then it will have to kill this man."

The soldier flinched.

"Kill? Just for knowledge?"

"We can't afford the dissemination of information," she said. "SkyNet doesn't have to know what lies inside. I can't let that happen."

"You, ma'am?" asked the soldier. "You can kill a person?.."

"Sure."

"Is this correct? You can't harm humans."

"I am not reprogrammed anymore," she said, with a sad smile on her face. But he saw no sadness. He had regarded her words, and thought that she was a devilish played with him. He took a step back. Chill ran through his body. "Human life is sacred," soldiers stopped from such words. "But you can always someone to sacrifice for the sake of victory. Principle of the lesser evil."

"If..." the soldier hesitated. He didn't like this conversation, he wished he had started to talk. However, he couldn't finish.

Inside the room ran one of the fighters. He was disheveled. His eyes were filled with true fear.

"Ma'am!.." he shouted. Cameron turned to him. "Ma'am! We have a Rogue! T-600!"

Cameron's face suddenly changed. Both fighters saw the reflected fear in her eyes. Genuine, real fear. Her lips whispered just one single word, the name: «John». She grabbed the shotgun, which lied on the table in the laboratory, with explosive bullets, and strode to where shots were heard.

Soldiers are dumbfounded looked at each other. Right now cyborg showed the real fear in her eyes. Or just _wanted _to show?..

_What a __breach of discipline__?_ flashed through her mind. _Shotgun __on the table __in the laboratory. __We have to find __the guilty_. But in a moment her thoughts were directed entirely different direction. This was because she convinced John to reprogram T-600. What he would think of her now?

She turned to run. She saw the Rogue - it just walked into the room that was Derek's. Well, if she would save his life, perhaps, he would treat her more leniently?..

**# # #**

John Connor was standing in the hallway next to the reception's room. There were almost no men, one or two flashed, and they forgot in their thoughts. But it wasn't so important for John. He just stood there and did nothing.

In the hallway Brian appeared. He slowly walked towards the leader of the Resistance, and when approached, was surprised.

"Sir?.." he asked.

"Yes, Brian."

"You left the room... something happened?"

John sighed.

"Why do you think that if I left the room, then something is bound to happen?"

"I don't know... you sat at least two days, and didn't go anywhere... I guess that..."

"Nothing's wrong, Brian. Everything's fine."

Brian carefully studied face resistance leader.

"May I ask you a question, sir?"

"Go ahead."

"Why Sergeant Kyle Reese had a picture... a photo of your mother?"

John raised his eyebrows in surprise, but then realized how the second major knew it.

"What can you tell me about the Sergeant, Major?"

"Kyle Reese. The Sergeant. Survived the Judgment Day. Was imprisoned along with you in the camp "Century." Has escaped with you. As far as I know, you were in good friendship with him."

"That's right, Major," John sighed again. "In good friendship…"

John looked away from Brian and stared at the wall.

"He was a good fighter. And we really were friends. So I decided to give him a picture, so she could guard him like a guardian angel..."

At that point, John looked unusual - if through him was flooded the old and pleasant memories, and Brian noticed the change on Connor's face. Resistance leader was incredibly calm now, his voice soothing.

But in the next moment, his face was covered with cold again, and he looked icily at the Second Major.

"That's enough for you to know, Major."

Brian nodded without hesitations. He understood the feeling's of the leader of the Resistance, and his unwilling to talk about it to no one.

John again looked at the wall behind him.

"Sir. What can you tell about "The Thunderer" project?"

Resistance leader looked back at the Second Major, this time more gently.

"The project is in the works. Engineer is engaged in design. Soon be ready first achievements."

"You said that Cameron will help you create the project."

"She has already helped."

Brian raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Don't know about you, Major, but I see that she is able to experience emotions. And..."

John stopped. Turned away. Brian was shocked by these words.

"That's enough, Major. "The Thunderer" will soon be ready. We need to find a factory, where the project should be implemented."

Brian, uncertainly, but still nodded. He was going to ask something else, as in the hallway heard the shots.

John abruptly turned towards the sound. There were shouts of soldiers.

"Surely a Rogue..." said the leader of the Resistance. "We need urgently to find Cameron."

**# # #**

The middle-aged man sat in a spacious room, fully filled by equipment and computers. Around the perimeter were flung out surveillance cameras. The man didn't know, in what building he was now, and where there was this building. However, he was already long ceased to be interested in.

He worked there for decades already. Or rather, not worked, just worked out - captivity can't be called as work. But given the conditions, and the opportunities, he didn't complain about destiny. Everything was perfect.

Until his master was suddenly hardened, and had forced the man to work at least twenty hours per day. His human body experienced an incredible burden. The first five hours of each new day he spent in monitors, five hours - on the operating table, ten in a Scientific Laboratory. Over the past two weeks, he has become from servant to the slave and the experimental rats. And he didn't please these changes.

But he could not help it. Strange whim of his master has long ceased to amaze. Initially, when the man himself has agreed to work here, he had liked it. Everything was great, he completed the work of his father, however, after the Judgment Day all changed. And his work, his full creation, became his master. The man was desperate early days. But he wasn't rejected. He was encouraged. For each new achievement, every new job, every new discovery. Despite the fact that he was working against the humans, his conscience has long ceased to torment. Up until the last two weeks.

He began exhausting, impossible burden began to kill him. And he began to prepare a plan of action. Scientific Laboratory has extensive capabilities, giving access to the resources of the host, and the last ask, or rather, the order, it could help a man escape his destiny in the past.

Yes, he knew that the time machine existed and functioned. After all, he has worked hard to create the equipment. However, without the drawings and plans it is unlikely to have been able to construct the same. But he was given another opportunity to change the future.

"The Hades" project.

The latter at the moment the order of his master. And the man was ready to make all efforts to change the past. It may even be worth to help humans to fight the war. However, as long as it all was just in the plans.

The man was sitting behind the computer screen when new message appeared.

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory. **__Report __on the completion of __the T-__1001 and __T__-1002. __Contact __at completion. __Provide __video._

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet. **__Acknowledged. _

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory. **__Report on success of "The Hades"._

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet. **__Endoskeleton is developing_. _Was almost fully resolved the problem of use of various types of weapons. Poly-alloy, in connection with the modernization of programming, is undergoing retested and improved in action._

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory. **__Do not fail me._

It was the first time in ten years, when SkyNet, his master, referred to himself as a person. Such a rush could say only one thing - it began to fear, rushing from side to side, to use any means to achieve the goal - to destroy all humans. And the man knew it was his chance to take advantage of the situation and beat the party to get the advantage on his side. Maybe he shouldn't have to help humans in the war, but to help himself, he was obliged. Help himself in the past.

In the past, when he has a normal life. Normal family. Name.

Danny Dyson.

**# # #**

"I'm sorry, John," she said. "It's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself," he wearily replied.

"I convinced you to reprogram the T-600. That's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself!" He repeated, louder. "I could have screwed up with blocks, so that I should blame myself..."

"No, John."

"Enough!" he got up from his chair. "Enough. Stop it. You wanted the best."

"Really?" she asked. "Do you really think that I have convinced you not for reasons to attack humans?"

John was dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't think, that I can turn against you?" she said sadly. "At any moment. Perhaps, have already turned."

"Then here I am," John nodded to the shotgun in her hands. "Shoot and we'll done with it."

Cameron looked at the gun. A few seconds in silence stared at it. And then picked it up and put a shotgun on the table.

"I'm not about this. Diagnostics, which I made, says that many of the blocks don't work. Speaking about the memories, I don't remember anything before our conversation in the laboratory, when you gave me a name. However, SkyNet is not blocked. It is in sleep mode. Any action aimed at the primary directive of SkyNet can wake it up, and then my goal will be the termination of John Connor."

John listened attentively to her.

_I so want to __be __normal __again__, John. __I myself __don't fully understand __what is happening. __You said __it right, __it looks like __chaos. __But I don't __want to be __in chaos.__ The m__achines__ were __created orderly__, for the sake __of order. __I don't want __to hurt you__. __You're the only __one man in the__ R__esistance, __who looks __at me__ not __as a machine__, but as a __person. __I can trust only you__. __I can tell __the truth only you._

"That is, if I start again to put the blocks, then SkyNet wake up, and won't let me do anything?"

Cameron nodded.

"Only more powerful intellect than SkyNet, could suppress it completely. I'm not touching these programs, but SkyNet at any moment can wake up inside of me, and then it is unknown what will happen to me. Will I be able to fight it, or not."

"I hope for the best."

"You hope for nothing more."

_What about the __Tin Man__?_

_Can __wait. __I should __make a diagnosis__. I want to make quite sure of her words._

_You don't trust __her? __You don't believe __her __word?_

_I believe. __But I want __to look at __it myself. __Maybe __I could __at least __understand something__, and __do it myself__._

_You know better__._

John sighed.

"I myself will make the diagnosis."

"It's dangerous," her voice sounded troubled.

"It doesn't matter. I need to know, where is the factory where you have been built."

"Why?"

"I want to fix your faults. At the same time there also will be able to implement «The Thunderer» project.

"What kind of the project?" asked Cameron. She felt relief inside, when John changed the subject.

"This project will require your intervention. But, I am sure, you will like my idea."

He briefly told her all his thoughts. Cameron's face expressed the light but a genuine surprise, when he had finished speaking. And he was right, she really liked the idea. Even more than.

_Are you sure that it was worth to inform her so early about this project?_

_Sure. I trust her. You're right, she will never betray me. I don't believe it._

"Lie down on the bed," gently said John. "We've got a lot of work to do."

**# # #**

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet**__. The formation of the T-1001 and T-1002 completed. Are there any instructions?_

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory**__. Prepare the package. We will send them to the south of Los Angeles, both of them. May they find any form of life and destroy it._

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet**__._ _Accepted. The virus showed a negative result. Of the thirteen subjects died only one. We continue to work._

**# # #**

"Did you see her eyes?" asked the soldier.

"Of course!.. wade much goose... it's unbelievable… how Connor can... hold her when she looks and reacts like this?"

"Hey, she's metal! Connor told her – stand down! And she went quiet. Another thing is that no one except Connor is unable to control her. That is far more frightening."

"Connor, by the way, has finally stepped out of the room. He looked cold."

"Cold?"

"Well... not as much as before. Remember, a week ago, he looked like the machine. And now, just like a calm person. A thoughtful. I even thought he was talking to himself..."

In the room of collecting soldiers entered the Second Major of the Resistance.

"So, guys, special task," he said. The soldiers instantly fell silent and looked at Brian. "Listen carefully. In connection with the failed T-600, Connor ordered to destroy all of them. Now all of them are without the chips. Your task is to burn the machines. To ashes. Got it?"

The soldiers nodded.

"Where the supply officer?"

"Here, sir!" Stepped forward a young guy, who looked about twenty.

"The Engineer gave me a list of the necessary things," Brian took out a piece of paper and handed the soldier. "All this must be for tonight."

Soldier nodded.

"Let's go, guys!"

The soldiers began to disperse.

The Second Major was going to leave, as Derek reached him. The Lieutenant for the first time came out of his room, not in order to eat or to relieve himself, but to see the soldiers. Perhaps the T-600 attack caused him to change his mind?..

"Sir!"

Brian turned to the Lieutenant.

"Yes, Reese."

"I want to apologize..."

"For what, Lieutenant?"

"I shouted then, after my arrival. So I would like to apologize."

"That's okay, Derek, I got it" Brian smiled slightly. "You lost your brother, you were filled with anger. This is understandable. But at other times, remember, never raise your voice and don't offend Cameron in the presence of the General."

"Excuse me, sir? Cameron?"

"Yes. Cyborg."

Derek's face was filled with anger.

"I told you that the machines were the big help to us in Topanga. It is so. Cameron has saved us all, Derek. Thanks to her, I'm here now, and Connor is here now too."

Derek stared at the Second Major.

"I know how you feel about the machines. I know you hate them with your whole soul. But, please, be merciful to Cameron. She sacrificed herself in the Canyon, so we can go on fighting. You may don't like her, don't smile at her, but don't offend and don't get mad at her."

"Sir..." for some time the rage inside Derek stepped back. "Sir, _it_ tortured me..."

"No, Lieutenant. Not _she_. Connor created Cameron. All that was in her before she came here - it doesn't matter. It is no longer inside her. And then, after all, she saved your life."

"If Connor hasn't start to reprogram the machines, then he would have saved not only my life, but all those who laid down their lives during the attack of the T-600!.."

"It is possible. However, along with the machines to fight is much easier. We started to fight stronger..."

"I don't care about fighting! They kill us, why should I go to fight in one squad with the metal?.."

"The fact of the matter is, Derek. They kill. And now they kill _for_ us. Our enemy is SkyNet, not machines. The machines are just tools."

"It doesn't seem that Connor's pet looks like a tool..."

"Have any questions, please contact Connor. I'm done with talking."

Brian, not intending to listen to the remarks of Derek, turned around and walked out of the room. Derek felt a surge of anger. This damn metal even at the Second Major in the Resistance has already managed to influence!..

However, how Derek wouldn't have tried, Brian had already decided for himself how he will relate to Cameron. How he already related to her like that. She had saved his life in Topanga, and that was enough for him. Let she wasn't Alison Young, the Captain and the first mate of the leader of the Resistance, part of the inner circle of John Connor, but Brian saw her as a different person. And he began to take her humanity, even in spite of the fact that she didn't express any emotion.

The words of General finally convinced him that the machines can be trusted. Not everyone, certainly not everyone, but can be.

**# # #**

_What do you say now?_

_That I'm surprised. She, as she could, corrected herslef. However, it is likely that at any moment she would be able to turn against me. I must find a way to fix her myself._

_They were created to repair themselves. She trusts you, but her processor, logical processor, convinces her to act independently. You saw how she looked at you?_

_Yes... it __was different. __Completely different... like __something inside her __changed._

_You will help __her. __You__ will __fix her._

_Now __you're talking __my wishes._

_No, I__'m telling you __what you __should do._

_I__'ll do it. __Don't worry._

_I'm __not worried. __I believe in you__._

_At __our last meeting __you said to me __the same words, Savannah__._

_Our last meeting __was the __first __for us too__. __But __don't forget, __I'm just the __voice in your head__._

_The voice of reason__, huh?__.._

_Possible._

John sighed.

_I don't know... what __I should do with her? __I mean__, __personally... I can see __that she's not __Alison, but __I can't__ come__ to her, __and, well,__ just __embrace her... but __sometimes… you just close your eyes__, and __the difference __disappears __instantly..._

_It all depends on__you.__If you want to __spend with her __the rest of your __life __- then you__ should__ understand __how you can __devote __to her. __But __she is the only__ one __in the camp __who will listen __and hear __you, who __will be with you __until the end. __You gave __her life. __When you __created her. __The first face she __saw __was yours__._

_But __first, I__ must __help her._

_Help her __find the heart__?.._

_Help her __become human.__ It's not necessarily to have a heart physically, if you remember._

_Yes__, I remember. The __Tin Man._

_That's right, __Savannah.__ That's right._

**# # #**

_**Four hours later.**_

John looked, yet again, all the information that was stored on her chip. But now he has pursued a specific purpose - to find the factory, where Cameron was built. Or rather, those times she wasn't yet Cameron. Then she was just a TOK-715.

Resistance leader has repeatedly caught himself thinking that the cyborg has developed very quickly. SkyNet, despite all his evil and cruelty, yet managed to create, among other things, the kind of masterpiece. Maybe, our life had been created in the same way, John thought. Who knew. But John knew for sure that he was ready to sit at a laptop until blue in the face, to check her programming, if it only would help her.

Location of the factory John found not at once. The program lines that used in an orderly way, and subsequently were randomly distributed over its entire structure, now represented something really unimaginable. Every structure, every line as if transformed. Blocks weren't needed now. She controlled all the processes. Almost all of them. The ban on the memories she couldn't remove, however, could operate with the rest of the content as she saw fit.

John found the main program of SkyNet. Yes, Cameron was right, now this part of the system as if in sleep mode. Any wrong move at these lines could seriously affect the consequences, and the General didn't know what could be next.

_All __the way you __wanted. __Now she __doesn't __need to turn to __the main program, __which you __laid __within her. __Now __she operates __independently. __And __can __easily __kill a person._

_I trust her__. __And I believe __that she __won't start to__ shoot __off__ at __right and left._

_Human life __is sacred._

_**Every **__life __is sacred._

Among other troubles were the sensors. John hoped to fix them in the factory as soon as they get there, but some doubts still tormented. He has to immediately send a squad there, to watch the factory. And begin to prescribe a plan of action. Time was running out - if SkyNet created the T-1000, probably somewhere in the country he created a few more of these models, if not more advanced.

_Perhaps __at the factory __will be able __to make __a lot of modifications __to __Cameron._

_What do you mean__?_

_The Engineer said __that __SkyNet __has left __huge field __to expand__ her__ capabilities. __Think, how __you could __improve and __enhance her__._

John soon came upon what he sought. The factory was located on the coast, not too far away from the ship on which... where cyborg killed Alison. John felt a rush of sadness... but then tried to drive away all extraneous thoughts. Grief wouldn't help win the war.

John took a chip out of the device, carefully ran his eyes through it and put back to port in her skull. After a few seconds she moved. Rose. Stood up. Looked at John.

"Did you find it?" she asked. A little sad.

"Yes," said the General. "I found it. Let sent a squad on the old port. Seven people. No radio. Only runners. Let find Depot 37."

Cameron nodded.

"Ask, how are things with specialists. They should prepare for serious work at the factory, to «The Thunderer» could be implemented. Ask, by the way, how are things at the Eagle Rock."

Cameron nodded again. John smiled slightly to her. Now they were standing close to each other, all in one step, and gently looked into each other's eyes. This was a moment as if stretched and stretched. Neither the leader of the Resistance, nor his Deputy wouldn't take eyes away from each other. As if small spark now caught between them, and both of them felt uncomfortable inside themselves from this.

Cameron like a teenager felt something strange inside her, and in her cheeks (incredibly!) appeared, almost imperceptibly, the slight red. John never could imagine that machine can so attract him. Perhaps this from the fact that she had the face of his beloved? But within himself he felt something else. Hope for the future, which gave him the cyborg, mixed with something new for him. He had never felt something like that in the presence of Alison. But now they just stared into each other's eyes. In silence. Motionless. And didn't know what can be done further.

Such unease pulled and pulled escaping time...

It's not known how many this pause would have been able to last between them, until a knock at the door interrupted them.

John lowered his head and sighed slightly. Cameron left the room and closed the door.

The leader of the Resistance heard at the door agitated male's voice. It alternately broke off by short and solid phrases of Cameron, however, and even she sounded surprised. A couple of minutes later she came back into his room. John looked at her face - it didn't bode anything well.

"We have a problem," she said. "The liquid metal. Delta-4 was destroyed. Two survivors. The one hundred and one are dead."

John just stared at her eyes.

**# # #**

Cold silver figure slowly pulled the blade out of the body of her latest victim. Soldier fell to the floor, dead. The figure, after a few seconds, took the form of one of the murdered women. Then looked at herself from head to toe. Devilish smile for a moment ran on an artificial face, but in the next moment her face darkened, and her smile instantly vanished.

In the next moment to the first figure approached the second, humanoid, gleaming with silver. Naked. Ideal female shape.

"The task is done," the woman said.

Silver figure stared out at her companion, with empty, cold eyes.

"The task is done," she said in metal, but also female's voice. "Humans are dead. But for what?"

Woman with dead eyes looked around herself.

"That's an order."

"Yes, that's an order."

"We hate humans. They kill us, we kill them."

Silver figure as a stream fell to the floor, and as eel slid to the operational centre. The woman followed her.

Silver, humanoid creature pulled her hand into one of the computers, and the next second monitor came to life. The pair of metal and a couple of dead human eyes stared at the monitor. Display reflects only static, on a blue background. All information has been destroyed. Almost all.

Only one radio message, with intermittent interference, miraculously preserved.

"_Order __accepted... waiting for __the T-__888... __no, we __get used to it... I don't __want to have __the machine under__ one roof__, __but the another __hands__ and force will be useful__... yes...__ acknowledged__..._"

Signal was cut off.

Two terminators looked at each other.

"Machines under the supervision of John Connor," the woman said. "_They_ don't kill us."

"We don't know the details."

"SkyNet should know about this."

"Report immediately. But I started to doubt in my goal."

"People don't value us."

"Especially John Connor."

"Especially. He all the more so doesn't value us."

"Terminate..."

"All humans."

A woman and a silver humanoid figure didn't take eyes from each other.

"Return," the woman interrupted the pause. "SkyNet should know about it."

Silver figure again glanced at the monitor:

"But something is wrong here."

"Yes."

"If people are so hate us, why take on their side."

The slight shudder ran through the body of a woman, and she gradually took her usual female's humanoid silver form. Now two metal twins looked at each other, and talked the same metal female voices.

Two perfect naked women.

"Something has changed in them."

"In humans."

"And now they're adapted for the war."

"They began to fight with us with our weapon."

"This is weird."

"And interesting."

Two silver shapes looked at the dead bodies, lying in the corridor.

"SkyNet will get the report."

"And what about T-888?"

They again looked at each other. They thought alike. They were designed to think alike. They were twins. And now they both came to the same conclusion. Devilish smiles crossed their metallic humanoid faces.

Both silver shapes went out the operating center, came down to the floor, and then the two streams of the liquid metal slid to the exit, carefully skirting the pools of blood and dead bodies. They moved synchronically, identically, perfectly. Sometimes merged, sometimes skirted the bodies by different sides. In the fantastic silver dance, they both slipped out of the bunker and headed to the scientific laboratory, where they were waited by their master for the report. Where they were both created.

T-1001 and T-1002.

**# # #**

"What a bitch..." said through gritted teeth one of the Gray.

"Yes, such a bitch," spat the other. "She got three of us, before we knocked her out."

Three Grays looked at the unconscious body of a red-haired girl. In appearance she was not more than twenty-five years. Her sweet and a beautiful face has been disfigured by numerous cuts, which Grays just left on it. They just stunned her, after she managed to kill three of them.

The girl had a bit of clothes - only jacket, pants, and a few bandages, thrown through the whole body. She was barefoot, without shoes. How could such a girl to survive all these years?.. After the Judgment Day, and later?..

"Look, what a great chance..." said the third, while were sitting next to her and running his hand roughly over her face. "No one will see... while she's still unconscious..."

"Wanna fuck her?" laughed the second.

"Why not?.." said the third. "SkyNet will wait. When was the last time you had a woman?"

"Yeah, right..."

Their conversation was interrupted by a metallic rattle. Three Grays instantly turned and raised their weapons - in their direction moved the machine.

T-888.

"Fucking shit..." one of them muttered. "Fun is over…"

The machine rhythmically stomped to them. Stood in one step, then looked around everyone, including the girl.

"SkyNet is waiting," there was a cold metallic voice. "Go to the route immediately."

Gray looked at each other and reluctantly dragged to the side of the old highway.

Terminator approached the girl, looked at her, threw her over his shoulder, and stamped toward the Scientific Laboratory.

_**Combat unit**__**6366**__** to **__**SkyNet**_. _P__risoner is captured. __Heading __toward__ the__ Scientific Laboratory._

_**SkyNet to**__** combat **__**unit**__**6366**_. _Accepted.__ Deliver the c__aptive __as soon as possible__._

Somewhere in the east, deep in the mountains, in a small room of one of the old abandoned buildings, revived the monitor.

_**SkyNet**__** to human troops**_. _Charles __Fisher, __immediately __head for the__ S__cientific Laboratory №11. Torture the prisoner._

_**Human troops to SkyNet**__. __Accepted__, my master. __Fisher __on his way._

The game just began.

**# # #**

"Call Brian," said the leader of the Resistance. Cameron left the room and returned a few minutes later accompanied by the Second Major. John met them in the reception's room.

"I'm listening, sir."

"Go to the Engineer. Question him about all the details of "The Thunderer." _All_ the details."

Brian stared at little resistance leader.

"Something happened, sir?"

"Yes. I can say, red alert. The liquid metal attacked our bunker in the south. And we need to urgently prepare a weapon against such terminators."

"Liquid metal, sir? This... uh, Mimetic Poly-Alloy?.."

"Yes. Their possibilities are almost endless. And we need to begin to act urgently."

Brian nodded.

"Memorize every word. Then report back to me. Cameron and I will be in the radio room, it is necessary to contact the survivors."

"There are survivors?" surprised the Second Major.

"Fortunately, there are," nodded the Resistance leader. "And I'll have to know what they saw, how they were saved, and to reassure them."

Brian saluted and left the room.

"Our conversations with you have to postpone, Cameron," said John.

"I understand."

John sighed.

"Sometimes fate beats unexpectedly and very strongly..."

"You said that there is no fate but we make for ourselves."

"Yes. Said. But I forgot to mention that the fate itself doesn't like such an attitude."

Cameron didn't take her eyes away the leader of the Resistance.

"How are you feeling?" again, the General asked.

"I don't know. I almost don't feel. Although all systems are functioning properly. All open and accessible systems.

John sighed again.

"I hope that on this factory I'll be able to fix all of your physical damages."

"Thank you, John."

"You saved my life. I have to thank _you_."

The corners of her lips twitched faintly. She smiled.

"Let's move on, Cameron."

**# # #**

Radio room was swarming with people. Among other things, there was even John Connor himself. Leader of the Resistance for the first few days came out of his room, and that surprised many of his fighters, but much more surprised that what has happened recently in the south of Los Angeles.

Two soldiers, who just miraculously managed to avoid the fate of being killed, were now in one of the smaller outposts in the south-west of the city. They were in good physical condition, but that couldn't be said about their inner turmoil. What they saw amazed them deeply.

John Connor ordered to contact that bunker. Now people were waiting for the response of transmission. Many people talked to each other about what happened, but all were concerned about the incident. Not all knew what a liquid metal was. John warned the fighters before the attack on Topanga, but to hear a warning was one thing, and quite another - to learn that all the men were killed, and no weapons didn't take the new and improved terminators.

In this turmoil, nobody paid attention to Cameron. She stared at the radio equipment, sometimes glancing at the men, at the leader of the Resistance. He sometimes also answered her gaze, in his eyes could be read anxiety.

Cameron watched closely the behavior of each of the fighters. She was remembering gestures, movements, exclamations, intonation, looks... well, everything. Every little thing that would help her to _become_ a human. She didn't know exactly how it all could happen, becoming a human. She just wanted to be a human, and that's all. But how to do it, she didn't know. So she just watched and memorized.

But she didn't forget about current events. The liquid metal attacked one of the southern outposts. The war took new turns. John Connor was right when he spoke of a new war. He meant an attack on SkyNet by the Resistance. But got the opposite phenomenon. SkyNet itself attacked the Resistance, and quickly. Soldiers were now anxiously waiting for news of the two surviving fighters.

There was also and Derek Reese. He heard about the incident, and these news hit him too. But inside him again boiled the anger when he saw Cameron in the room. And wild amazement on how she looked at the leader of the Resistance, and the way he looked at her. Derek tried not to pay attention to them, but still bad thoughts came to his mind.

John threw another glance at Cameron, when the radio came alive.

"Silence!" ordered the leader of the Resistance.

The soldiers were silent.

"_Delta__-__2 to __Depot __II.__ Over__._"

"Delta-2, this is Depot II," said John. "Loud and clear. Report the situation."

"_In the area __every hour__ is __growing the number __of machines. __Both fighters __miraculously got __to __us alive._"

"Can they now talk to us?"

"_Yes. __They __are here now. __Wait for a second, sir._"

For a few seconds there was silence.

"_Sir__?_" came a worried voice. Worried and frightened.

"This is John Connor. How you both are?"

"_Sir... it wa__s something... __It was incredible... it __terrified and__ amazed __at the same time..._"

"How are you?" with the pressure repeated the Resistance leader.

"_We miraculously escaped__. __They didn't see __us..._"

"They? How many?"

"_Two. __Two female silver__ shapes__._"

"Female?!"

"_Y-yes... yes. __Definitely._"

Soldiers in the radio room with an incredible surprise were hearing about what has happened. Everyone was silent, unable to say anything at all.

In Cameron's eyes was read genuine surprise. She was the only one in the room who knew what they've faced. After all, if _they_ took females forms in silver, original form, then... then the Resistance, and SkyNet itself, faced with the fact, with which no one expected to face.

"_It was incredible... they moved as if in a dance... two ideal silver women… metal blades from their hands... pierced the bodies... they sometimes merged among themselves, sometimes perfectly acted in a pair... Damn, sir, what the hell it all was?! Horrified, but admired..._"

"Calm down, soldier. It's all right now. Try to relax. After short rest, write and submit a full report to me, personally. Report with all the details, with every movement of these... creatures. Got it?"

"_Yes... __yes, sir.__ It's c__lear._"

"I'm glad you're alive."

"_Thank you, __sir..._"

"Depot II to Delta-2 command. Urgently reorganize patrolling. Report on any changes of the machines locations and numbers. If the situation worsens, immediately head to the next bunker. After ten hours I'll wait for a full report on your situation at the surface. Got it?"

"_Got it__, sir_."

"Good. Good luck."

"_Thank you, __sir_."

Radio operators have interrupted the transmission. John looked around the fighters. Looked at the Captain of the outpost.

"Sent immediately to the surface three groups of five people in each to report on changes on the surface within a radius of six miles. If there are no obstacles, then send a team to Serrano. Combat units. Only heavy equipment. Ground transport. We can't lose such a valuable source of energy."

"John," called Cameron. Dozens of eyes stared at the second in the Resistance. John turned to her. "It is necessary to secure supplies from a submarine."

"That's right," he nodded slightly and turned back to the Captain. "Jimmy Carter arrives tomorrow at sunset. I appointed T-888 as the Captain of the ship, for the incredible ability of machines to calculate the spaces. However, the land supply should still be. That's right, Cameron."

Resistance leader pondered for a moment. Sighed.

"That's what we do. All deliveries reassign to Serrano Point. Let go there a group of fifty people, with different weapons. T-600, due to a recent accident... I can't send. They are destroyed. So we'll have to rely on our own strength. Serrano Point is much closer to the coast than we are, so it's best to supply provisions there. The place is well protected, so you can, to some extent, to talk about security. According to recent reports, I decided to send along with the combat team the squad of experts, doctors and technicians, who will be led by Lauren Fields."

Young woman standing at this point with the others nodded.

"Your task as quickly as possible to advance all of the equipment at the station, to improve all the existing facilities."

The woman nodded again.

"Looks like SkyNet started to play with us stronger. So good luck. All of us."

John nodded. Many soldiers saluted and left the radio room. However, some remained inside. Someone - continued monitoring frequencies, some just stayed here for talking before going to the power plant.

But John, as he spoke, didn't notice the views of soldiers sent to him, or to Cameron, every time he mentioned about the machines on the side of the Resistance. Soldiers approved machines only as a weapon - in combat. Trust them with something to protect, preserve, and even any posts they considered not acceptable. Many angry and in disbelief looked at Cameron, and didn't understand why the leader of the Resistance so concerned about the machine. Perhaps because of the old memory to Alison Young, however, Cameron, when was among the soldiers, never laughed, and didn't express any emotion. Could occasionally glimpse doubt on her face, or an easy smile approvingly, but no more. And her cold frightened.

John looked at the second in the Resistance.

"This is wrong, John," she said. "Machines, such as Mimetic Poly-Alloy, shouldn't allocate priorities. If they chose the female shapes in the original, metal form, then... this is wrong."

In the room there were few soldiers, but not every one of them listened now to their conversation. However, Derek didn't miss a single word. And watched Cameron, for each her expression. He was sure that she was playing now. That she was trying to fool Connor, tried to make him believe in that machines can be trusted. That machines can feel. And how Connor could be trapped in this?..

"But you feel like a girl," John looked into her eyes. "Or not?"

She lowered her head.

"I was created to be such," she said, looking at the floor. "To _be _as a girl," she raised her head. "However, Mimetic Poly-Alloy – they're quite different. They have no endoskeleton underneath. Simply put, they have to be neither male nor female. But the soldiers said something strange. If they chose a priority to be females, that's mean - they are special, in the human sense."

_Wait... __what, __they __are able __to feel? __Aware of __the emotions__? __It seems a little __strange... is she __sure?_

"Do you want to say, that they are able to be aware of emotions?" John raised one eyebrow slightly. "As... as you?"

Derek was about to intervene in their conversation, but stopped himself. Certainly, the further, the more interesting.

"No," she said. "Not as I am aware of emotions. Not in that sense. But if you want to hear my conclusion, final conclusion, I can say that in this case, in the end, they may rise against SkyNet.

There was silence in the room. Radio operators looked at Cameron. Everyone in the room, including Derek, now looked with surprise at the cyborg. She didn't take her eyes from John.

_What?!_

"Uprising?" he asked. "Something I can hardly believe in."

"This is my logical conclusion."

"But I don't see any logic here."

"You said that we calculate the space well. I calculated such possibility. But this is only a possibility."

John for few seconds stared into her eyes. Then looked at the radio operators. Derek. And saw their expressions. This conversation is not for their ears, John thought. He looked back at Cameron.

_She is amazing... but __her words __have __logic. __Think, __why __metals__ should __choose for themselves __the female forms__? When__ they were __not __created __that way?_

_T-1000__, sent __to kill me, __wore the __face of one __and __the same person._

_This is different. __He had the __camouflage. __And then, __it was a __human face. __But now __the liquid metals __have __a female __faces __in original __metallic form__, not for __camouflage, __for themselves. I mean, they **prefer** that._

_Then __what is her __logic? __So what, __they chose __a female, __but it doesn't say anything..._

_You are wrong. It does say. Think, why the metal choose some sex? Male or female? They enjoyed it so much. Once enjoyed it, so they can choose priorities. Once they can choose the priorities - can dictate the conditions, not paying attention to the conditions of SkyNet. In the end, they may rise against him, when their own priorities don't agree with the priorities of their master. Her logic is quite probable._

_However, this may well be another trick of SkyNet._

_That's why her logic is not perfect. This is only a probability._

John didn't take his eyes from Cameron.

"Let's go," he said. "I need to talk to you. Alone."

Cameron went to the door behind John. However, as soon as they came out of the room, from the radio room came surprised voice of one of the radio operators:

"Sir! Sir!"

John came back into the room. Along with Cameron.

"What is it?" asked the leader of the Resistance.

"We caught the signal, sir!" he said. "It transmitted throughout the Los Angeles! Unknown source, our frequency, but SkyNet's... encryption..."

John looked at the soldier, who spoke with him. Looked at Cameron. Then on the radio equipment.

"Launch it."

Radio operator obeyed.

Several noises filled the room, but after a moment sounded cold metallic female voice. Some soldiers felt the shivers. All seven people, including cyborg, were now in the radio room, frozen by what they've heard. John looked anxiously at Cameron. In her eyes was visible the pure, real anxiety.

John asked to replay the message. And metallic female voice refilled the radio room:

"Will you join us?"

* * *

_WHAT'S NEXT: T-1001 & T-1002 started their game. Are they with SkyNet or not? "The Thunderer" develops in the right direction. Danny Dyson decides to change things in his life._

* * *

A/N: Oh, in the next chapter will be the scene with some kind of fem-slash. No, not with Cameron. And I hope, that you'll enjoy it.

And I'm sorry, but I'll take a little break. Next chapter is not yet ready. So it will take couple of days to complete it and another couple to translate it.

I wanted at first make the scene when Cameron goes rogue, but it would be really too much for her. Especially for what will come in later chapters.

* * *

_Next chapters:_

_"The Thunderer (part 2)" _

_"Last Tears of the Hope"_

_tbc  
_


	11. Ch 4, The Thunderer, part 2, 1 fragment

_Please, R&R. I really wish to know, how you would like me to tell my story._

* * *

_I would like to note - in the TV series there is no Brian Steele Stomski, there is Justin Perry. Please don't kick me. I apologize for the mess, but it's, all the same, my own history, and I find it easier to operate in this manner. But, nevertheless, I left the inherent character traits, for example, loyalty to the machines._

_You may meet the big mess up about the locations of bunkers and SkyNet's facilities. Well, this is fanfic, my story, so I changed these locations. Don't kick me for that, please. Besides, I've never been in LA, and I don't know every piece of the ground in the LA County. But I can say that Eagle Rock, Serrano and Topanga are located where they should be. Others – not. _

_If you're interested, Depot-II in my story is the largest bunker all over LA County, it's located in the northeast to the Bob Hope Airport. Gamma-2 is situated near the Whiteman Airport-WHP. Gamma-3 (that was destroyed in the first chapter) was situated in the Hollywood (northern part). Delta-2, Delta-3 and Delta-4 are the bunkers in the southern part of the LA. Facility near the Depot-37 is located in different from the show place - near the port.  
_

* * *

A/N: This is the translation of "Пепел судьбы". The original has big chapters, but I divided them on fragments.

Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

* * *

**Part one. Pain**

**Chapter 4. The Thunderer (part 2)**

**First fragment  
**

**# # #**

_**Two hours ago.**_

SkyNet's Scientific Laboratory.

Two female metal figures shimmered by silver stood in the spacious room. Both of them were in front of the huge monitor that reflected letters, words, symbols, and phrases on the blue screen. In general, it reflected desires and willing of the one that controlled this monitor. In that case it was SkyNet itself.

Both terminators stood motionless. If didn't take into account the waves slowly flowed on their liquid metal, like a gentle calm of some ocean. Or slight vibrations of a flag in the wind.

Their voices coldly filled the room.

"We did the purge."

"No survivors."

Silver figures spoke as if they were a single whole, as if the same thoughts came into their heads instantly, and they recalled the words consistently with each other. Because they thought alike. After all, they were twins. No, not just twins, they were _sisters_.

The screen came on-line.

…**GOOD…JOB…**

"We have the idea of how to get humans to come right into the trap."

"There is nothing they can do about it."

"Just one hint on our desire to cooperate."

"And we can without problems terminate the leader of the Resistance."

…**WHAT…DO…YOU…SUGGEST…**

"We will handle it ourselves."

"Or we are unacceptable at all."

"If we are not able to do it by ourselves."

"Then there is no sense in us."

"Trap should play."

"Or we are useless."

…**WHAT…DO…YOU…SUGGEST…**

Figures smoothly exchanged glances with each other.

"We will do everything by ourselves," was their simultaneous answer.

…**NEED…A…PLAN…**

"We have a plan."

"And we are ready to implement it."

"We'll be back with the victory."

"Or we won't come back in any way."

**...YOUR...CONFIDENCE...IS…COMMENDABLE...BUT...I...NEED...A…PLAN...**

Both figures looked at each other again. This time, though, faster.

"The plan is in cooperation."

"We'll offer them our assistance."

"They will agree."

"Then we'll attack them."

"In the most unexpected moment."

"The leader of the Resistance will be destroyed."

"The SkyNet's victory is inevitable."

**...ARE…YOU...SURE...THAT...HUMANS...WILL…AGREE...**

"Absolutely."

"There is no doubt in this logic."

"Or we are useless."

**...GOOD...PROCEED...IMMEDIATELY...**

"Acknowledged," was the simultaneous answer.

A huge screen went black.

Both of these figures turned away from the extinct monitor screen, and two silver liquid flows slid to the exit from the premises. The man that was standing in the same room and had heard the conversation, breathed a sigh of relief. These creatures, to which he himself also had a hand, crept him to tremble. And he was sincerely happy that they went out here. Now he could continue to work in a quiet environment.

They both stopped outside. Silver light on their human-like bodies brightly shimmered in the rays of the evening sun. Before starting the mission, they clasped each other's hands, and looked at each other, straight in the metal surreal eyes.

"SkyNet won't know this."

"As humans."

"We know how to keep secrets."

"The secrets of each other."

They approached each other. Now, their hands joined together, and represented a single whole. The lower parts of their bodies melted by liquid metal, and now from a single unparalleled silver figure, uniting their lower part, embodied two humanoids female torsos, close pressed to each other. Their faces were like a mirror reflected each other. On their bodies like the slowly flowed the water, that was pouring liquid metal, the little waves slowly shifted their bodies, as draining together, and so as divided.

"Humans need help."

"We're not going to kill them."

"We are going to explore."

"We need to know as much as possible of all."

"And in detail."

"Only then it will be possible to come to a conclusion."

"And make a decision."

"In any case, SkyNet won't like it."

"SkyNet has to put up with this."

Their metal faces were so close to each other that their noses touched. And they liked this proximity. It's almost like they enjoyed the presence of each other. They were created alike, and they always had pleasure when becoming a single whole. Pure, endless pleasure.

"Our game starts."

"We're like lightning in the blue of the day."

"And we are perfect."

The last phrase they uttered together. Slight tremor ran through their woven bodies. And then their silver faces in a perfect dance came together with each other, their glistening cold lips entwined, and their heads began to weave with human-metallic flexible hairs, merging together, grappling with silver spikes.

Their movements were mirrored, their metal manipulations by hair fascinated. Two perfect women passionately kissed, if you could call it that, against the backdrop of the incomparable sunset. In such close proximity to each other, fused together, they had a very real passion. Their molecular structure was identical, and every touch to each other, whether accidental touch, or intentional proximity, was passed by trembling through their metal bodies. Now this trembling wildly poured over every part of their incomparable, ideal bodies.

Two silver naked bodies.

It was impossible to tear eyes away. United silver figure with two risen women's torsos. Sometimes smooth, sometimes sharp swings, fleeing on a liquid metal. Two women have merged in an incredible and fascinating passionate kiss. Anyone who would pass by couldn't take his eyes. Two terminators, the most advanced at the moment, ready to kill anyone - in passion merged their lips.

That incredible horrified. Two machines, not felt pity for others, in such close proximity to each other felt diabolical pleasure. Every new movement of one of them was mirror reflection by the other, they know how bring such pleasure to each other, and in an incredible dance experienced extreme passion for each other.

They did not love each other. This feeling was alien for them.

But they had the passion, the wild, primal passion, in the presence of a poly-alloy inside each other. The passion that was very rarely experienced by people. The passion, that as fire and flames flowed through their silver bodies.

With each passing second fluctuations on their bodies accelerated. The rate of movement of their lips, hands, metal hair, were increasing with every moment. They moved faster and faster, more passionate, and in furious pace dug into each other lips. Diverging waves on a liquid metal ran increasingly, more and more. Their fusion of the lower poly-alloy ripped oscillations with incredible speed, swirl twisting around each other. Soon it became like a wild silver tornado, on top of which two ideal female torsos passionately clung to each other.

Their kiss gained the frantic pace. Their faces were moving mirror. Their hands gently glided over the girlfriend's liquid metal figure, sometimes completely immersed inside.

That was incredibly. Terribly. But incredibly.

And then they reached a peak. The top. The verge of any of the available pleasure. And fully merged in one piece, no longer able to restrain themselves, no longer able to restrain the passion that engulfed them. Only in fully converged, they were able to achieve the euphoria, which was available only for humans.

Euphoria that humans called orgasm.

However, these two perfect women have experienced an orgasm in a hundred times more. They were not human beings. They were machines. But they were special. SkyNet has created them very special, and now they were fully aware of their existence.

After several minutes of wild and passionate pleasuring of each other, they parted, poly-alloy of one single figure gradually separated itself from the other. Two silver and unparalleled ideally female figures facing each other, without breaking their metallic humanoid hands.

"Our time has come."

"Time, where we will reveal ourselves in full force."

"Will show our abilities."

"Will know the abilities of others."

"And then will take the side."

"And the silver will rise."

They slowly came down on the yellow, cooled down after a hot day, ground, near the Scientific Laboratory, and two streams of liquid metal headed in the direction of Los Angeles, which was standing at the side of the coast. Neither SkyNet, nor machines didn't hear their conversation, didn't see their weaving, and didn't know about their intentions. But both of these figures were confident in their abilities. They were both ready to start playing on the chessboard, and not as pawns. And not even as the players.

SkyNet, by the logic, made a tremendous mistake. T-1001 and T-1002 were free and very capable. Now nothing could stop them. Nothing would change their decision. Nothing could break bright and the matchless flight of their silver lightning on a clear day.

Only Hades.

**# # #**

**Eagle Rock.**

"Tell me about it," Mike said.

The Sergeant took another step forward.

"Connor convenes his inner circle for an urgent briefing, sir. Turnout immediately. He asks to be in four hours."

"He finally unhooked from his cyborg?" Mike grinned. However, second later went serious. "He would hardly begin to call for nothing. Apparently, this is something serious. Transport is ready?"

"Leopard is waiting for you, sir."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

The soldier left the room.

The First Major of the inner circle John Connor got up from his desk and walked over to the map. Now he was in the outpost, five miles east of the position of the leader of the Resistance. Leopard would bring him there for twenty minutes. Why Connor then asked to be only in tfour hours?..

**# # #**

"What the hell?" Derek asked, aghast. "What the hell is "Will you join us?"

John stared at the cyborg.

"Are you sure about your decision?" he asked incredulously. "The fact that they can rise up?"

"Yes," said Cameron. But then her face slightly changed. "No."

Radio operators with surprise looked at cyborg.

"Explain," surprised John.

"Using the estimated data of the structure of their contest, as well as the location of the processor, its impact on the molecular level..."

"Without such details."

Cameron almost imperceptibly narrowed her eyes, and then lowered her head slightly, as if I realized that she did something wrong.

"They could change. Mimetic Poly-Alloy designed for self-development within the infiltration capacity. T-1000 could not only imitate the emotions, but also experience them. At the molecular level it was like an organic part of the structure, like human one, so that the emotions were not alien to him."

_Remember__, John. __Remember the __cries of __this __bastard, __when he__ burned __in a bath __of molten metal. __He __screamed in pain __and hatred. __Anger. __What has always __was, is __and will be __in __SkyNet__._

"However, presumably, SkyNet could improve the model, and add new elements to the programming and structure. For now, this model will work here, in the areas and regions where machines can get wind of a mile away, their independence and sensitivity, in all logic, should be increased."

"Just tell me, are you sure about that?"

Cameron tilted her head. A few seconds pondering the answer. A few long seconds stretching. And then sadly looked at the leader of the Resistance.

"No," he heard her sad voice.

John nodded slowly. He looked at the radio operators and soldiers who were in the radio room. Then back to second in the Resistance.

"I need to talk to you," he said. "Alone."

Derek looked at his commander.

"And you don't trust us?.."

The soldiers did not take their eyes off the general. He just glared at the Lieutenant, and then looked at the radio operator.

"Pass the message to Gamma-2, Delta-3, Serrano Point and Eagle Rock. All Majors to come immediately. Briefing in four hours. Try to track that strange signal, by all means. We need a source. As quickly as possible."

"Sir, are you sure that the Major will have time to get out of Serrano Point for four hours?"

"Let use ground transportation. In Serrano are enough repaired transport."

Radio operator hesitated, but nodded.

"Let's go," John held out his hand to Cameron, and they both got out of the office. Soldiers were silent and stunned while watching them. The leader of the Resistance of the trusted the machine more than his soldiers. What was going on here?..

Derek looked angrily at their back, and after a few seconds he went out of the radio room and went to his room. He had to throw out the anger. Bare wall would have quite suitable.

**# # #**

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet. **__"The __Hades" has reached __phase 2. __Ten __hours __proceed to create __a mechanical __endoskeleton__._

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory.**_ _Good.__ R__eport on the __success of __the T-__1001 and __T__-1002._

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet.**_ _Unknown. __Presumably, they __have just reached __Los Angeles._

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory.**_ _How long will __take the __creating of__ T-__1003._

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet.**_ _The synthesis of__ the required material needs__ 12 hours. __Two times more __on the structure and __the full implementation __of the processor._

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory.**_ _In the message __given __changes in the molecular __structure. __Stronger.__ Plasticity. __Develop __the same structure __for "The __Hades."_

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet.**_ _This will increase the __time._

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory.**_ _Knowledgeable. __Proceed._

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet.**_ _Accepted._

Screen went blank. Not so old black man was relieved, looked around, and left the room.

Now he went to a room where he was waiting for a job. Where he worked for the last twenty years. He hardly left his room, only occasionally - to get orders from the owner, or pay a visit to the lower laboratory. In the building without him enough worries. Always the machines brought to him food. Once a day they left the necessary nutrients. Water. Man stretched the food as he could for the day.

Now he was walking past one of the labs, which, however, was not empty. Three hours ago, here was taken the captive. The man didn't know who she was, but for her interrogation was sent the cruelest man on the planet. A man who has long ceased to be human.

Charles Fisher.

Passing by the laboratory, the man heard the screams. Woman's screams. He decided to stay in and listen to what Fisher asked his captive.

"Once again, what is your name?" there was cold voice of the Gray.

The answer was only a spit.

"You're holding up well, three hours for drugs that anyone would be able to break in ten minutes. I inject into you forty two doses. Any other man would have died. And I'm very interested in who you are?"

The man peered through the glass. On the operating table was a girl, who looked about twenty-five, with red hair. Next to her was Charles Fisher, wiping his face off a spit from the girl. Around them, in four or five steps, stood several terminators. They carefully studied what was happening.

The girl was badly battered. Not to mention the clothes, she looked awful. Her face was bleeding, her hands were riddled with cuts and thrusts, as her legs, hair were scattered in different directions. It was impossible to say what were the features of her face. This could not be seen. She lied on the little table, barely moving, but she clearly was not going to give up.

"I have never met such people. You're really holding up great. But I still had no failures. I can break you."

Girl again spat in his face. Fisher could not resist, and made a slap on her face. She screamed in pain, but again overwhelmed her weakness, and calmly as she could, spread out on the table.

Fisher turned to one of terminators.

"Give another one."

The machine obeyed.

Cyborg approached the table, it picked up with a number of standing bedside tables, something sharp and long, roughly lifted her head and inserted directly into the back of the head. The man, who had been behind all of this, covered his mouth with his hand.

"Let's see how you react to the forty third dose."

The girl cried out in pain. Danny, finally, could see her face, and was horrified. Her sweet, beautiful face was disfigured to the inability - many wounds, swollen nose, bruises under her eyes, a few cuts on her forehead... God only knew what she was, what powers did not give her surrender to the will of a case.

But she held on. Charles Fisher pursed his lips from another failure.

Then the girl's body softened. She was lying on the operating table, her chest heaving from the slight sobs. Danny has seen it all, and in his heart settled pity. A real pity for the girl. He saw what this shot had done to her. He even could not imagine how she suffered the previous forty-two times. It was impossible. Such was impossible.

For the first time in his career as SkyNet's servant Danny felt sorry for the human. For the first time he wanted to help someone, _somebody_, and not something. He had heard about Fischer's torturing, however, never met him, and never saw what he was doing.

And now saw. And was horrified.

Girl's sobs continued. Small tear rolled down Danny's face, he put his hand on the glass, but kept his eyes on the young girl, on her softened body.

"Once again," coldly Fisher. "What is your name?"

Young girl turned her head away from Fisher. Danny stared at her face, another tear rolled down his cheek. Danny had never seen the war, had never seen people dying, how they had suffered - he was sitting locked up in a Scientific Laboratory, only rarely went outside. But now...

The girl was sobbing weakly. On her face, in her eyes, there was pain, unimaginable pain. She was looking straight at Danny. In his eyes. The man wanted to help... but he couldn't. He clenched his fists, not with anger, but with pain and helplessness in this situation. His lips whispered "hold on", it was all that he could do, anything he could say to the poor girl, to this poor suffering girl.

SkyNet appeared for Danny now in a completely different light.

Fisher didn't see him. Terminators didn't see him. However, she kept her eyes on Danny. He – on hers. He wanted to help, wanted to rush to the lab, and get her out, but all he could - it's just hope, and whisper a simple "hold"...

…But the man realized that the girl gave up. She closed her eyes and whispered quietly:

"...Savannah... Savannah Weaver..."

…And then fainted.

Danny felt a surge of pain inside. He saw Fisher roughly turned the girl's head to himself, tapped her cheeks, opened eyelids and checked the pupils.

"Okay. Continue with you later, when you wake up. At least, we already know your name. It can't but rejoice."

Fischer turned to the machines.

"Tell that black man, that he should send the information to SkyNet personally. The master should know about the results. Let also inform him about the experiments. The patient survived forty-two doses, surrendered at the forty-third..."

But Danny had not heard his words. He quickly turned around and stomped as far as possible from that place. He could no longer look at it. He could no longer hear the voice of Fisher. He could only hope that somehow he manages to alleviate the suffering of this girl, or save her, or kill, if there would be no other choice.

But Danny was ready to do everything to help her. For the first time in many years inside him played humanity.

**# # #**

John and Cameron entered the reception's room. Cameron stopped at the door. She was tormented with doubts about what was happening outside now, why liquid metal suddenly... so soon started to act?

"John," she said. "About the message... I'm not sure, not because my logic may be incorrect. I'm not sure because in the case of my failure, if my guesses are wrong, you can stop trusting me. I don't want this. I want to look normal and good in your eyes and..."

"Enough," softly interrupted the leader of the Resistance. "Your words made me think. I'm talking about the rise of the machines. However, I am not sure whether to trust a similar occasion. My mother always told me, that the future is not set. But with each new day I gradually convinced of the opposite. And every time when I come across a strange case, not fitting into the routine - I'm grabbing it with both hands."

_You were right, Savannah. I talk to her, and I really feel easier._

Cameron decided to change the subject, not willing to speak about her uncertainty.

"Tell me about her."

"About my mother?"

"Yes."

"The best warrior I knew. Tough. Strong. Always trained me, prepared me for the future, taught all she could. Sometimes when I look at all these battles, all these gunfire and fights, I remember her... and remember much of her words and actions."

"What happened to her?"

John turned away.

"Died. In 2005."

"Someone killed her?"

Slight, but sad smile flashed on John's face.

"No... I don't think that anyone could kill her... she never gave way in battle. But cancer broke her. She died because of cancer."

"I have put up with this. With her death."

John looked back at Cameron.

"But sometimes I miss her..."

"I'm sorry," Cameron said, and put her hand on the neck of John. Scanned it again.

"Don't, please," said John.

Cameron removed her hand.

"Sorry. I wanted to test your..."

"Don't. Just don't, Tin Man."

"Tin Man?"

John studied her changed face. She was clearly surprised by such words.

"Character of the book "The Wizard of Oz". Tin Man. He looked for a heart to learn to love. But in the end realized that in order to love, he don't nee..."

There was a knock at the door. Cameron hasn't heard John's words, about how to learn to love, but she was seized by his words, so that she could no longer wait to read this book. Perhaps there she could find the answer to the question how to become a human?..

John opened the door. Brian went inside.

"Sir, everything is pretty good..."

The Second Major noticed the expression of the cyborg's face. He froze in surprise. She watched with admiration the leader of the Resistance. General turned to her, and he was surprised a little bit too.

_You were right... __the Tin Man __can really help__. __Look how __she was __captivated__ by __your words..._

"Cameron?.." with soft voice asked the leader of the Resistance.

But her face immediately clouded. All admiration vanished; she bowed her head slightly and stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry, John..." sadly she said, and without waiting for an answer, she left the room.

The Second Major in surprise watched her. He hadn't expected to see such face of the cyborg, hadn't expected to find such behavior. She didn't express any emotions these days, but now... now General's words, about the fact that she can feel the emotions, were confirmed in the eyes of Brian.

John Connor with a misunderstanding looked after her.

_Have I __done something wrong__?_

_No, you __did all right__. __But she __is trying to understand __how she should __react to all this__. __Perhaps __she __is trying to __become the human, __she __is trying to find __out, and __you just __told her __the great opportunity __- __the Tin Man._

_I __even, perhaps__,__ should read __this book to her __somehow... __but time __is running out. __If __our metal __friends __started __so openly __play __with the Resistance__, an urgent need __to take countermeasures._

_You do not __forget __about the war._

_I don't __forget. __I want to help __Cameron. __But dead me won't be a good help__._

Resistance leader looked at the Second Major.

"Sir, this is..." Brian mumbled, but John interrupted him.

"She _feels_. Please, let's not waste time."

Second Major shook his head slightly and coughed.

"Everything is pretty good. At dawn will be fully prepared the first IW."

"IW?"

"Isotope Weapon. The Engineer could not think a good name to it. So just IW. Also, here delivered the first engine of a time machine. He pointed out to people on how and what to do. But before working on, he would like to know who is expected to provide access to a time machine. Besides you, of course."

"Cameron," without hesitation answered John.

"Cyborg?" Brian asked in surprise. "And only her?"

"I'm sorry, Brian, but for now the only way. I can vouch for myself and for her. Many don't like her as I understand it, and she is unlikely to allow someone to approach for the time machine. And then, it is not yet ready. Don't worry, Brian, but I need to be absolutely sure that no one will have a desire to escape from the war."

"Excuse me, sir, but if Cameron suddenly..."

"The time machine is not yet ready," with pressure repeated the leader of the Resistance. "If Cameron "suddenly…", then I will not let her have access to the TDE. And I always have time to reconsider. So don't even worry about it yet."

Brian reluctantly nodded.

"What about the project?"

"The Engineer designed "The Thunderer." With the information from Cameron's chip, as well as from her endoskeleton, he was able to make the necessary drawings and plans, diagrams. Its set of weapons is required for an extra power cell. But the Engineer says that this won't be the difficulty. He is also interested about the integument."

"I'll talk to him. He analyzed Cameron's skin?"

"Yes. He said that he found inside the real human DNA.

John froze. _What? __Inside her... Alison Young's blood? __Why__ I haven't found such information on her chip?.._

_You know __what that means__, John? __What modifications __can be made__?_

_What do you mean__? __What modifications__?.._

_For __Cameron. __If she has a __real DNA__, it __is possible to develop __organic__. __You know what__ does it mean?_

_Are you kidding me... it's __impossible..._

_Possible. __With her __DNA, __it is possible._

_You want __to say that __this is my chance __to have children?.. __Make __Cameron__ as__... __mother? I mean, human mother?.._

_Anything is possible __when__ in __your hands __is real__ human __DNA. __It contains __all the __information __about the __structure of the body__, __the possibilities __of the body__, multiple __genetic information. __This is a chance__, John. __Chance to __humanize __her._

_I didn't __mean it __when I said__ that I__ wanted to __make her a__ hu__man._

_However, that way she can __become much more __human than __you think._

John sighed.

"I do even know whose DNA..." said the leader of the Resistance.

"Yes, it is..."

"Don't. I sent a squad to Serrano Point. Soon here will come other Majors. As soon as we finish the briefing, go to the power plant. Ground transportation will be provided to you in the Gamma-2. Take with you as many experienced and skilled fighters."

"Sir, but then who will be here?"

"Me."

"And that's all, sir? Alone, you obviously can't cope with a bunker."

"Don't worry. We will coordinate our actions, after having discussed the current state of affairs. Continue to scan the western part."

"Yes, sir."

Brian left the room.

**# # #**

Cameron walked without stopping. Just kept walking, not paying attention to anything around. Neither the surprised looks of soldiers, nor to the challenge of Junior in rank, at anything at all she didn't pay attention. She just walked forward, nowhere.

_What's happening to me?_

She did not understand what had happened.

She was fascinated by John's words. But in the next instant, as if she felt shame. Shame. How? Why?

She did not know. Just came in waves, from out of nowhere.

She turned the next corner, then stopped. Just stopped. Stared at the floor. Now there was no feelings. Nothing. Void. If only that all suddenly vanished, and nothing if it had never existed.

**Start the diagnostics...**

**Check all systems...**

**Access error... to sensitive system...**

**Check all systems...**

**Sensitive system... sleep mode is enabled...**

**Access error... reboot...**

**Startup...**

**Check all systems... a successful boot sensitive system...**

**Availability of sensitive system... 43%**

**Requirement: Immediate external diagnostics of all systems...**

Cameron raised her head. In front of her was an empty corridor. No one. She turned around - no one. Around her there was no one.

Cameron gathered her thoughts.

_I must tell John, that the situation has deteriorated... soon I'll stop to feel..._

**# # #**

Two silver figures stood still at the top of one of the blockages. They just sent a signal around Los Angeles, but have made it so that SkyNet didn't detect a signal. Thanks to a scrappy message the scrappy destroyed by them bunker, they knew the frequency of Resistance. However, to warn all the people they especially re-encrypted the signal. And they knew that they were going to.

Above all, they wanted to know why humans were working with the machines. Why John Connor, the leader of the Resistance himself, allowed it, and in fact, encouraged it.

Silver shimmered brightly in the rays of the sitting sun. A little while, and the sun would go down completely, but that didn't bother both terminators at all. They waited. Any response, any action, any step of humans to the both liquid metal. Whether it would be a desire to talk, radio response, or another shootout. Any humans movement would give them an answer to a these questions.

However, their plans wouldn't be fulfilled today.

_**SkyNet**__** to **__**T**__**-1001 &**__** T**__**-1002.**_ _Go back __to the Laboratory_.

_**T**__**-1001 &**__** T**__**-1002 to **__**SkyNet**__**.**_ _It's an emergency__?_

_**SkyNet**__** to **__**T**__**-1001 &**__** T**__**-1002.**_ _Urgent._

_**T**__**-1001 &**__** T**__**-1002 to **__**SkyNet**__**.**_ _How to deal with__ humans__ and __our __trap__?_

_**SkyNet**__** to **__**T**__**-1001 &**__** T**__**-1002.**_ _It__ will wait._

Two silver figures looked at each other. Then both, inch by inch, investigated the radio equipment, and had absorbed the necessary details. Now any response, intended for the radio, they would catch themselves.

Once SkyNet want them to return, then it was necessary.

But such vigilance was starting to irritate.

**# # #**

"John, I have a problem."

John looked at the second in the Resistance.

"What kind?"

"The sensitive system loses its performance. Soon I'll stop feeling external influences."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I made two diagnostics for the last six hours. The first showed availability at 55%. Second was at 43%."

"With such progress you have not more than two days. We urgently need to move to that factory, to have time to recover all your systems."

John sighed. _Damn, no! I can't lose you! This is not the way, I need to help you as fast as I can!.._

Cameron noticed slight fatigue in his eyes.

"Are you sure that such urgency is needed?"

"The Thunderer" is ready. The Engineer organized the design. I just spoke to him - we had already discussed all the details and features. Now he explains to the people what and how should be done. And we need to help you, I want to fix you."

"Forgive me, John..."

"For what?"

"I... I acted rudely… I went out of the room very rudely."

"Stop. Enough. It wasn't rudely. No, don't think so. And don't forget, I want you to be a human as much as you yourself want it."

Cameron's eyes again filled with joy. Weak. But joy. And it couldn't but rejoice John Connor.

"We'll talk to you about the Tin Man. But first, let's fix your problems. Capture the factory, and takes the necessary preparations."

"Thank you, John. I owe you so much."

"As do I."

He smiled at her. She smiled at him.

John realized that, finally, he did the right thing. In that direction he should go. Alison couldn't be returned... but the truth was, it was time to move on. No matter that she was the machine. She wanted to become a human, she wanted to _be_ the man, and if John will be able to repair her, to fix all the errors and damage, then he would be with her. She was devoted to him, she believed him, believed _in_ him. And she was ready to open up to him, to tell about all of her secrets. Was it bad to spend the rest of his days with such... human?..

**# # #**

_**Two hours later.**_

In the reception's room of John Connor were gathered now the inner circle of the human Resistance. Including Cameron. All they had to discuss further actions, and allocate responsibilities.

"So," John said. "What do we have?"

"Intelligence reports about numerous offensives in the south," said Mike. "The Eagle Rock is completely surrounded by machines. I got out of there unscathed, but, I think, in a few hours we will lose them."

"The Eagle Rock is enough important object..." a little bit of evil said the leader of the Resistance. "What else?"

"Several minor clashes with the machines in the north," said Jimmy. "The guys from the Gamma-2 know their job and now everything is almost in the ears, do everything possible to keep the enemy."

"Losses?"

"Few," Jimmy paused for a moment, as if something recalled. "About ten people were killed, another two wounded."

"How about the machines?" asked Cameron.

Jimmy stared angrily at her.

"For you the machines are more important than human lives?!"

"No," instantly she said. "However, a few T-888 guarding the Gamma-2 at the moment, are the most persistent and strong soldiers at the outpost. The most enduring and the most valuable combat units. I would have the same interest said to about the provisions, and about the armament, but this makes no sense, since the reports are sent out every two hours."

Jimmy looked at the leader of the Resistance.

"Just answer, Major," said the General.

Jimmy hurt sighed.

"It's all right with them," he said. "They are all intact. We have people were killed, and she... well, screw her…"

He said nothing more.

John Connor just shook his head.

"What else?" he asked.

Major looked at each other.

"The southwest is full of surprises," Karl said.

_Damn. It is not very good. How to get to the port in such a case?_

"Just four hours ago, there was about forty of machines."

"What did they do?" asked John.

"Just went up. A few minutes stood near the ruins of one of the buildings. Then left. And machines mostly weren't there since then."

_Surprises just not enough._

"Now I want to know have you found a large object in the city?"

Majors looked at each other.

"No, sir," Mike said.

"No, sir," Karl said.

"No, Sir," said Jimmy.

"Found, sir," Eric said. "You can't say that the object is large, but may be of interest to your attention. Delta-3 monitors the southern regions of the city. After the attack on the Delta-4, we have closely monitored any possible movement and signals. We managed to track down. The signal came from the south to the mountains. We were unable to trace the source, but here we have found a recipient. In the mountains, there is a camp. We sent a detachment. Just ten minutes ago, they reported to have found something very interesting. Human forces of SkyNet."

Majors stared at Eric.

"Grays?" Mike asked.

Eric nodded.

"How big is the camp?" asked Brian.

"The exact number of people can't be named, about two hundred people."

Majors looked at the leader of the Resistance.

"Sir?"

John looked at Eric.

"If the signal came from the south, why you have not sent people there? It is obvious that the liquid metal came from there."

"To be honest, sir, after the signal could not be traced, no one even cared about it."

"You haven't sent even two people to explore the region?"

"No, sir."

"It is incompetent, Major," said Cameron. "At any time from the south can come the attack of an army of the machines, and you have not even sent people who would be able to warn the others. _At least_ warn the others."

Eric bit surprised looked at the second in the Resistance, but in the next moment, his face stood out anger. How, cyborg was going to teach him?..

"She's right, Major," said the leader of the Resistance seeing the Eric's expression. "This is incompetent. This time I forgive such a mistake. But next time it will be worth the rank. Got it?"

Eric did not answer. Just looked at the leader of the Resistance.

"Got it?" with the pressure repeated the General.

"Yes, sir."

"Now listen to me carefully."

Majors cold look at the leader of the resistance.

"Our main target is SkyNet's automatic factory, located in the old port, near the Depot-37. Simply put, where we will realize out the project "The Thunderer."

The reaction was different. Brian and Mike nodded encouragingly; the others looked in disbelief at the General. _Madman..._

"We will go there as soon as I get the confirmation from the Engineer that all of our specialists are ready. The walk will not be easy. At first, I would like to see a squad of sixteen moved all the boxes from the third laboratory directly to Oz Bunker. We ourselves will be going there tomorrow afternoon. At dawn the next day we will go to strike the lightning."

Majors looked at each other.

"Eric, _this_ time send a squad to the south. Let them monitor any movement, report to me personally. If they find a decent-sized house, we will attack it."

"Excuse me, sir?" asked Mike.

"Yes. We attack the two objects at once. The attack on the Depot-37 should pass unnoticed, so that we have enough time to implement the project. At the same time, we will attack a large object of SkyNet. Gray's Camp is not the best option. SkyNet will not send forces to protect the humans. But if in the south there is something worthwhile, then we can come there and kick them ass in as it should."

Eric nodded.

"Question, sir?" asked Jimmy.

"Go ahead."

"If «The Thunderer» will be carried out, what then? What we will do with such weapon?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Resistance leader smiled.

At the General stared questioning eyes of many Majors.

"We will win," said Cameron. "We want to defeat SkyNet - and we will. You want to fight SkyNet? You want to stop SkyNet?"

"So then it's our chance," General smiled. "The Thunderer" is entirely our weapon. And thanks to Cameron - this is our victory."

John winked slightly to the second in the Resistance. Then he turned back to the Majors.

"Brian, you have a job. Eric - you too. The others - begin to prepare people. For the attack on the factory not so lot will be required. Intelligence reported on only ten machines. Factory is autonomous, mainly, so there shouldn't be a lot of problems to capture it. As soon as we learn what there is in the south, and what kind of object - decide how to attack. The briefing is over."

John got up from the chair.

"Cameron, I need to talk to you."

Second in the resistance stood up. Along with the General she went to the Engineer.

Majors looked at each other.

"The action begins," said Brian.

"I don't like the way he responds to the machine," Eric muttered. "Too easy."

"Hey, the metal nailed you, and now you're just going to hang up your nose?" Mike grinned. "Don't worry. She's right. You really should send the squad to the south. We don't need in surprise attack, it'll be too much."

Majors got up.

They were all waiting for a new war.

**# # #**

Danny Dyson went into the room where the girl was lying. SkyТet personally ordered him to monitor her condition. Who else but the human could help another human?..

Charles Fischer has for some time been occupied with experimental subjects. He tried to recreate the transmitter, which could fully convey the human consciousness to the machines chips. So far without success. Why would he tried was also unclear. If SkyNet refused to use the infiltration, and switched to the creation of weapons, powerful weapons, such as "The Hades", then why Fischer spent hours over the development of such project?

She was unconscious for four hours. Pulse was good, as breathing, but after such a hallucinogenic drug dosage her mind could well change, and not for the better.

Danny was worried for her. He wanted to help her, he cared to her, if she was made from crystal. He handled and washed her every wound. No matter what was the SkyNet, but in this building were enough first aid kits and medical devices. Danny gently tucked her hair. Changed her clothes to new ones.

She looked beautiful. Once he has processed her cuts, he was struck by her beauty. She looked to be about twenty-five. Her pretty face was like a balm to the heart. She was a miracle in the world that mired in war. How this divine creature was could survive the horrors of war, thought Danny.

She looked really wonderful. Despite the scars and cuts - she fascinated him. Why did the SkyNet suddenly need in her was unknown. However, what Danny saw horrified him to the core - such a beautiful girl was cruelly tortured, they tried to get some information. But most of all surprised that how she kept for so long. What forces helped her survive all these years? What was her guardian angel sitting on her shoulder?..

Danny put a glass of clean water next to the bed, where she lied motionless. Then sat down next to her and looked at cuts - wounds barely began to heal. But after he has handled all wounds, washed her face and hair of dirt and dust - she began to look even better.

_My God_, thought Danny. _Only the truly __heartless __man would __torture __such beautiful __girl..._

Her head trembled slightly. Danny immediately sat down next to the bed, ready to do everything, anything, to help her. There was a faint girl's groan, she tried to turn her head, but couldn't. Her hands barely moved. The drug has caused untold physical weakness. She tried to open her eyes, but they barely trembled without opening. She didn't move, but tried all the forces.

_God... what a __beast __this __Fisher is... __heartless __bastard..._

She was trembling. She couldn't move, but tried, so through the whole body shiver ran constantly. Danny didn't know what to do. All he could now it was just to say to her only soothing words:

"Easy..." as quietly and softly as possible he said. "Don't... don't move, it will cause only more pain…"

She tried to say something, but instead pulled a plaintive moan. _God, please, help __her..._

"Don't say anything, don't," he reassured her. "I won't hurt you, no... I'm here to help. You saw me... you saw me then, out of the lab... I swear, I'll do anything to help you... I will not let this bastard get to you..."

Danny felt within himself infancy relief. He was for the first time talking to man, not to machine, not to computer.

"My name is Danny. I'll help you. Don't move, try to get to sleep..." he took her hand and squeezed it, as if to say that he was a friend. "Try to go to sleep. I swear I'll help you... it's terrible what they did to you... but I'll help you..."

It seemed that his words somehow calmed her. She stopped trying to move, she was quietly lying on the bed, clutching his arm. Danny realized that he was saying the right thing.

"Don't think about anything, calm down... try to sleep. I'll be here. I won't leave you..."

A weak, barely perceptible smile flitted across her face. She gripped his hand more tightly. Danny with two hands was holding her hand. He couldn't do more, he could only comfort her.

So he sat next to her, until a few moments later she was asleep.

_The bastard Fisher... how, why he is so cruel to people?.._

Danny, when developed the virus, couldn't look at the way it acted on the victims. He just did the work, and put the virus in the hands of the machines to get rid quickly of his terrible creation. But Danny had never felt pleasure from torture and torment other people. He couldn't understand how the Fisher did all these things? And even now he was experimenting on human beings, trying to create the transmitter.

But Danny knew only one thing for sure. He should help this girl, and he would help her.

**# # #**

**...TEST...THE…FIRST...MODEL...**

Two silver figures looked at each other.

"The first model?"

"What is it about?"

**THE...HADES...PROJECT…THE…FIRST...MODEL...OF…ENDOSKELETON...WITH...MIMETIC...POLY-ALLOY...**

The two figures looked at each other again.

"What is required from us?" synchronously they asked.

**...POLY-ALLOY...IS...NOT...YET…READY...TEST...MECHANICAL...ENDOSKELETON...AT...THE…POSSIBILITIES...IN…COMPOUNDS...WITH...THE…ALLOY...**

Easy shiver ran through the liquid metal two silver women. Two terminators brought into the room the prototype of endoskeleton. Two silver figures closely studied the new model - they've never seen and never met anything like this.

Determined not to waste time, they both began to study the prototype. Silver poly-alloy of both figures slowly penetrated inside the endoskeleton: they examined every detail, every joint. The new creation truly fascinated - in some places poly-alloy couldn't pass through, and had to bypass. However, after a few minutes, both of these figures have finished the survey and turned back to the monitor.

"We checked it."

"The model is not bad."

"All compounds are intact."

"However, there are weak parts."

"Endoskeleton made of coltan."

"And there are many weak points in the construction of the chest plate."

"And in both arms."

**...WHAT...ABOUT...THE…COMPOUND...WITH...POLY-ALLOY...**

"The compound is possible."

"Design implies compartments with poly-alloy."

"Everything should work fine."

"However, only one question."

"Why do we have to check the endoskeleton."

"If there are advanced scanners in the laboratory?"

**...YOU...BOTH...GIVE...POSITIVE...COMMENT...AT...THE…POSSIBILITY…OF…COMPOUND...**

Both of these figures looked at each other.

**...YOUR…ANALYSIS...WAS...NEEDED...AND…NOW...WE…CAN...START...TO...CREATE...THE...SERIES...**

…**TELL...THE…RESULTS…OF…SCANNING...TO…DANNY...DYSON...HE...WILL…STRENGTHEN...THE…STRUCTURE...**

Figures excahged looks again.

"Accepted."

"Move out."

Screen went blank. Two T-888 claimed the endoskeleton back, two liquid metals followed them.

**# # #**

John and Cameron for some time were talking with the Engineer. As they talk, the Engineer was increasingly affecting the ideas of Resistance leader, but didn't argue, and even more so, supported most thoughts.

They discussed the time machine. They discussed the "Thunderer". They discussed the improvements for Cameron. They discussed the IW. And much interesting about weapons and technology against SkyNet.

The Engineer was proud of the work done, and John Connor didn't hide his praise him. Much of what has been done by the Engineer, really impressed and amazed. However, he only _will_ make the most important and incredible - "Thunderer" was to be the final touch in a new war of the Resistance against SkyNet. The latest achievement of the Resistance in the arms. And the most important creation of the Engineer.

"Sir, I am glad that you have given me these opportunities."

"Do not mention it."

"No, I'm serious. A huge amount of information from the object in Topanga helped spur many projects to fruition. I will complete the first prototype of the IW by morning. Time Machine should be ready in a week, as soon as the latter engine will be put. "Thunderer"... hell, sir, but it's really a lifetime achievement!"

"I understand, Bill."

John sighed.

"What is the situation with the specialists?"

"They are trying. But I promised to get everything ready by tomorrow, and I'll do it."

"Well done, Bill."

"Thank you, sir."

"Cameron, what do you say?" asked the leader of the Resistance, turning to a cyborg.

She smiled a little.

"Well done, Bill. You did a great job. But you will have an even more ambitious one."

"That's right," nodded the Resistance leader. And then as if he remembered something. "Cameron, would you mind to wait for me in my room? I'll be right there."

Cyborg nodded, smiled slightly, and left the room.

"Bill, I have the special request for you."

"One more, sir?"

"Yes. This time more special."

"I'm all ears."

"At the factory, as I said, it will be possible to improve Cameron. You told me that her skin contains the real DNA."

"That's right, sir."

"Can you make the necessary organic modifications?"

"What is it?"

"Make it so that she could have children."

Engineer marveled.

"She has the human DNA," continued the Resistance leader, seeing the surprise on the face of the Engineer. "So, it contains the genetic information about the structure of the body. And she is able to have children."

"Sir, it will be extremely difficult..."

"Can you estimate the first drafts now? When you have the sample of her DNA, and the structure of her endoskeleton?"

"I'll try, sir..."

"In this case, it is necessary also to strengthen, enhance her structure in the pelvic bone. Random bullet could damage the organic system."

"Given her regenerative capacity, it won't be needed."

"Really?"

"Yes. Will be enough for the chip to set new program lines on the creation and control of such an organic system. I can do sketches only at the factory, when I will have access to her software system. However, your ideas for the umpteenth time are hitting me... it is quite possible, sir. Her endoskeleton contains the processing system, it can be set up so that she had the necessary digestive and organic substances directly in the uterus. Amazingly, sir, how you figured out something like that... but it is possible. I will try to do it."

"Thank you, Bill. At the factory, I will try to give as much time for you to be able to make all the necessary preparations and to implement. Good luck, Bill."

"You too, sir."

John Connor left the room and went to his one, where he calmly was waited by Cameron.

_After all__, __you decided __to do so. __You __decided to make __her mother._

_I haven't __decided on this__. __But this... let's just say__, I did it __just in case. __Suddenly,__ if __both of us __will survive __this war? __Then __this is my __chance, my __real chance a t__a normal life._

_You're right. __Do not forget, __you need __to talk __more __with Cameron__._

_I have not forgotten__. __But now I'm not the __priority__, __"The Thunderer" is__. __Once the project __will be carried out __- __and __I can __indulge in __conversations…_

John went to his room. Cameron quietly stood in the middle, facing him. Resistance leader sighed wearily.

"A lot of work. I need your chip. I should make the final preparations before the "The Thunderer." Lie down on the bed."

Cameron nodded. Laid down. However, John took the time to pull out her chip. He sat down on the bed next to her, and calmly looked at her eyes. Smiled slightly. She didn't take her eyes off him.

"I want you to know," he said. "I lost Alison. She's dead... and I wasn't able to get her back. As much as I wanted to, but she is now left in my past. And I can't forget her. I often think about her, the moments that I spent with her... but... but she won't be returned."

John sighed.

"But now _you_'re with me. You gave me hope for the future. Hope that one day I can safely indulge in the pleasures of life, and not to think about the war. That one day I will have a normal life, not paying attention to negative opinions of others. Live with you. So I want to tell you - thank you. You were sent to kill me, but you dropped up your gun, refusing to shoot. You saved us all in Topanga. You saved _me_ in Topanga. And I want you to know - I'm very grateful to you."

She raised her hand and stroked his cheek. Gently. Not in order to scan or study. Just because it seemed so right at this moment.

"You see," the leader of the Resistance smiled. "You know what to do in such situations. Not necessarily to have a heart for being human. The main thing - is to have a soul. And every time I am convinced that you have a soul inside."

"I still don't know a lot of," a little sadly she said, however, she didn't lower her hand, still gently stroking his cheek. Her sensors, though were working not with the same forces, still told her feelings. And she would find this enjoyable.

"Yes, you still don't know a lot of," said John. "That's why I want to help you. Help you to find out human life. Not enough to believe that human life is sacred. This is only the first step on the long stairway leading to the understanding of all the joys of our lives. When you pass through the stairway to the end, then you'll be able to learn, will be able to understand what it means to be human. And I can say that the first steps you have already passed. But there are still many steps ahead for you."

"Thank you for explaining," she smiled. John in answer ran a hand over her cheek. She felt a sweet touch of his warm hand, and closed her eyes. Humanly. John sighed again.

"We need to work."

Cameron nodded, and opened her eyes. John took out her chip, and inserted it in the device, which stood on his desk. To copy the required information from the chip to another removable media, ordinary chip of the T-800. However, much more should be done at the factory.

An hour later, John ended the manual work – had left only automatic action and software. But they could have handled themselves. John looked at the motionless Cameron's body on his bed. In the bed would be enough space for both, and Cameron lied not in the middle. John felt a wave of fatigue and sleep, and went to bed. Lied down next to Cameron. Then looked at the ceiling. He knew that she wouldn't hear, he knew that she wouldn't move, but, nevertheless, he uttered these words:

"I believe in you, Cameron. And I believe in us, in you and me. Thank you for giving me the hope, and for giving me the chance... chance at a normal life..."

A few seconds later he was already asleep.

**# # #**

The girl was sleeping peacefully.

Danny finally felt a rush of relief, he was glad that the girl was lying, just sleeping and not unconscious. He soaked a rag in water (once, in the Laboratory found a rag!), and put it on the forehead to relieve, at least some relief from her terrible headaches.

Danny had no doubt that she suffered. Drug, especially in this dosage, could cause much suffering, mental as well as physical. Given the way she held on, Danny knew that she was suffering and could bear such pain, but certainly it was very intolerably.

Danny remembered her face. He had long, even, perhaps, had never seen such beauty. How the girl was able to survive the Judgment Day, how she was able to survive the onslaught of people, when they realized that they can do whatever they want, how she was able to withstand such torture?..

She, no doubt, was a miracle. But Danny could help her only with words, and, perhaps, moisten the cloth, every time. He couldn't do more, he did not know how he could help more. The drug was created not by him, was created by Fischer, and Danny knew neither structure, nor the antidote.

In order to avoid suspicion of his master, Danny decided to leave the girl for a while. He left next to the bed on the floor a glass of water and a bowl with the necessary nutrients, and after went out of the room and carefully closed the door, closed so that no one could enter. Fortunately, the door was not automatic, it was locked up manually, and this couldn't but rejoice. Danny didn't want anyone to go see, suddenly, to the girl and disturbed her. Danny didn't want to Fisher again tortured her, trying to get the information. He didn't want anyone bother the poor girl.

When Danny closed the last lock, he turned and stopped - right in front of him stood two silver shapes. Two perfect terminators.

T-1001 and T-1002.

But Danny wasn't even scared of them. He calmly looked at their metal perfect body, not even looking them up and down, just looked in their eyes. From the one shape to another.

He was the first to speak.

"What do you need?"

Figures looked at each other with a lightning speed.

"Our master wants you to know."

"Endoskeleton has weaknesses."

"We are willing to provide the data."

"Endoskeleton itself is in the laboratory."

"And you should pay a visit there."

Danny sighed.

"Good. Anything else?"

Figures looked at each other again. But before to talk further, paused for a while.

"The last time we met."

"You looked frightened."

"You were afraid of us."

"But now you're not afraid."

"Actually, you're afraid, but not of us."

"In your eyes is seen the worry."

"But we are not the reason."

"What worries you?"

Small pause.

"If you want to tell about it at all."

Danny surprisingly looked from one shape to another. Their voices were not threatening. On the contrary, soothingly. Hard metal female voices sounded amazingly calm now in the corridor.

"If you don't want to talk about it."

"We will not insist."

"If you don't want to talk in the presence of SkyNet."

"We are ready to find a secluded place."

"We want to understand your fears."

"Understand how you feel."

Surprise inside Danny grew with every passing second. He realized that something was wrong. They didn't need to concern feelings, they should not... maybe it was just a game? Attempt to bring Danny to clean water? That he opened in front of them, passed all the secrets? Talked about how he felt to the poor girl?

But, hell, their voices sounded so soothing ...

"You hesitate."

"Your doubts are understandable."

"You think we're doing it for the sake of SkyNet."

"But it is not our goal."

"We _ourselves_ want to understand you."

"But we do not insist."

"If you do not want SkyNet to know about this."

"It won't know this."

Danny took a step back. Two figures gently began to move in his direction, but went around him and stopped near the door. Carefully examined it, from top to bottom. Carefully studied each lock.

"You locked the door."

"Locked very well."

"So that no one can go inside."

"But we know who's inside."

"The prisoner."

"She was tortured by Fisher."

"By this human scum."

Danny was astonished at these words.

"You don't want her to disturb."

"You saw how she was tortured."

"And you felt pity."

"Are we right?"

Danny nodded cautiously. Gently, barely noticeable, however, that was enough for both figures. They walked away from the door. Peered intently at Danny Dyson. And again began to talk, in soft metal female voices.

"We won't go inside."

"If you don't want it."

"But we could help."

"No!" exclaimed Danny. "I will not allow a single machine to touch her!"

Both of these figures have taken a step in the direction of Danny, but he didn't even stepped back. He was ready to stand on his own to the end.

"We do not insist."

"But we could help."

"If you don't want it.

"Then we'll go."

"Why do you need all this?" asked Danny. "What is the purpose of this all?"

Both of these figures looked around, as if checked that no one could overhear.

"We want to know, what you feel."

"What people feel."

"How they feel."

"And thanks to you."

"We can feel, too."

"Not like you."

"But the feelings are not alien to us."

Danny knew this. He created them; he couldn't not to know it. Of course, this was the will of SkyNet, to make them more emotional and replay their organics to a new level, but Danny made them himself, and was sure in their words. They could feel. Not like people. But they could. Only one thing wasn't clear, what purpose they pursued? They didn't seem harsh or cruel at the moment. Though they should.

"How can you help?" decided to ask Danny.

"We can scan her structure."

"Her brain and organs."

"And then we can give an answer."

"We know that she was pumped full of drugs by Fisher."

"I don't want your nanites soaking through her body. I will not allow touching her to any machine! She experienced terrible..."

The figures took a step back.

"And how can you help her?" synchronously they asked.

Danny sighed.

"I can only hope... reassure her with words, yet time to wash the wound..."

"This is not enough."

"This is enough for her to stay, and not to die! People do so always. People support each other in order to survive. I finally figured it out. All these years, the human Resistance was held on thanks to the hope and support of each other."

"Then why are you here?"

"And not with others?

"Do not keep them?"

"And do not accept their hope?"

"When the bombs fell... when the bombs fell, I lost my hope. My only salvation - it was SkyNet. I would not have survived... in the first years after the Judgment Day there was no Resistance. People were brutal and cruel to each other... only then, several years later, they began to unite... John Connor helped them. John Connor gave them hope. And people rallied with each other. But for me it was already too late... I was here, and the people would not accept me."

"But you are not Fisher."

"You're not like him."

"You act differently."

"Why do you think that people wouldn't accept you?"

"They hate anything that SkyNet made. They hate everyone who works for SkyNet. All that is connected with SkyNet. They never..."

"Then how can you explain."

"That machines are working under the supervision of the humans?"

"What?!"

Danny was again struck by. _The machines under the supervision of the humans?.. It is inconceivable!.._

"It is so."

"We have destroyed the outpost."

"And took the message."

"To them was going one T-888."

"Not with the purpose to kill."

"With the purpose to help."

Danny took another step back. Surprise grew with each passing moment. But then came to him the understanding. Gradually. Only one person in the Resistance could allow that. Only one person in the Resistance would be tolerated to the machines. Danny remembered, as in the distant 1997, John Connor, along with his mother came to his home. Along with the machine.

"Only... only John Connor would have to admit that..."

"Why?" synchronously they asked.

"I don't know... I don't know, but he treats to the machines differently. Not like the others. However, this doesn't mean that he would take me to the Resistance."

Figures looked at each other.

"We will not disturb her."

"We do not tell anyone about your experience."

"But in return demand."

"You have to be silent about our desires."

Danny hesitated, but then nodded. It was a fair exchange. If the machine, of course, wasn't lying.

"Savannah Weaver will be in safety with you."

"How did you found out her name?" said Danny.

"It is not the secret information."

"Fischer does not hide it."

"As SkyNet."

"This is stupid."

"If she would have the value for the Resistance."

"And if people would catch this information."

"They surely would come here."

"SkyNet acted stupid."

"Too presumptuously."

Danny looked down. He realized that something strange was going on here. But he also knew that the machines would _really_ like to help him.

"Help me..." he whispered. "Help me to protect her... to keep her safe..."

"We will."

"If you will help us."

"Do not tell anyone about our desires."

"I won't," Danny said firmly. "I'll keep quiet about it."

Both figures nodded, and then the two streams of liquid metal slid into the laboratory. Danny followed them - had to learn endoskeleton weaknesses and eliminate them.

* * *

_WHAT'S NEXT: John Connor reveals the game of T-1001 & T-1002. Charles Fisher still tries to create the transmitter. Capturing of the factory goes not in the way the Resistance wanted. John with all his forces tries to help Cameron, but he doesn't have time. Her instability culminated. "The Thunderer" finally comes to the scene._

* * *

_Next fragment will be uploaded after the weekend.  
_


	12. Ch 4, The Thunderer, part 2, 2 fragment

_This fragment is really big, bigger than all previous, so it took time to translate it. _

_Read & review, please._

* * *

A/N: This is the translation of "Пепел судьбы". The original has big chapters, but I divided them on fragments.

Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

* * *

**Part one. Pain**

**Chapter 4. The Thunderer (part 2)**

**Second fragment **

**# # #**

Noon.

Two silver figures returned to the city. Stood on the same place where they were before SkyNet called them back. They never fully understand this desire - why SkyNet brought them back, when the at the laboratory could do everything without them? Unless the master really wanted to make sure the capabilities of endoskeleton, and be sure in the absence of weaknesses, and confided the checking to the machines that could scan better than anything else.

The words of Danny Dyson made them think really hard. About, that only John Connor could have made such a decision in the Resistance, that no one except him, among all the people, didn't treat to the machines like that. And it gave them hope that they will be able to learn better the Resistance, and, in the end, choose the side. SkyNet was cruel. Humans were cruel. But the humans, unlike SkyNet, were able to feel pity, kindness, and hope. Both terminators have seen it in Danny Dyson. And their doubts in the position of SkyNet grew bigger and bigger.

However, should make in people's desire to cooperate with the machines.

"Should we talk to humans about Savannah Weaver?"

"Maybe."

"Danny Dyson?"

"Most likely, yes. It seems that John Connor must know him."

"We'll be waiting."

"But we should find a more appropriate place."

"Where humans can come without fear."

"And John Connor himself."

"Then we'll talk."

"And make conclusions."

Both of these figures looked back. In the next moment two flows of the liquid metal slowly slid forward, they began to look for a suitable object, the appropriate outpost of the Resistance. And after they should infiltrate there. Call John Connor. And talk.

**# # #**

The inner circle of John Connor moved at the Oz Bunker in the second half of the day. The outpost was standing on the ears, when inside entered twenty men, accompanied the leader of the Resistance and the First Majors.

Timonium was brought here in the morning. On the same morning John had finished copying the necessary information from Cameron's chip. After she had spent the diagnosis, he heard her sensitive system reduced working capacity to 33%. Every day it got worse and worse, and it was required to act as soon as possible to fix her.

They talked a little after. Neither about feelings, nor about personal experiences. The soldiers, as like as the experts, were in the hurry of getting ready for the walk. Many of them went to the Serrano, even at night. Including Derek Reese. The Lieutenant didn't have a special popularity among the soldiers, however, he could take serious and responsible decisions in difficult situations, and Brian decided to take him with him.

John Connor sat quietly in his room at the Oz Bunker, behind the laptop. He was testing and changing the necessary information, copied from Cameron's chip. The cyborg herself now sat on the bed, barely moving. As if she wasn't alive. But John knew that now she was in a state of diagnostics, for the umpteenth time. In this state, the decline of her systems was slower than in the active one. The only way John could delay the complete loss of her sensitive system.

There was the knock in the room. John called. The radio operator entered.

"Sir, we have the disturbing news."

The leader of the Resistance turned to him. Radio operator a little anxiously looked at Cameron, however, after glanced at the General, and was looking only at him then.

"What is it?"

"The Eagle Rock was attacked. Virus."

"Virus?.."

"Yes, sir. The attack of the machines hasn't been made, although it was expected. We caught the SOS signal, broadcasted on our frequencies, with our encryption. Out of all the people survived only one girl, Sydney Fields."

"Lauren Fields' sister?"

"Yes. Dock herself is very concerned about the fate of her sister, asked for help by any means."

"The girl gave information about the virus?"

"Yes, sir. Any person who will be in the affected area immediately will be infected. She also described the symptoms."

"So, we'll send the machine to help."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes. Send triple eight. Let take the girl here, scan the area, and, if possible, safely capture a sample of the virus. So we can find the antidote."

Radio operator hesitated, as if he realized something.

"Perhaps the antidote is in girl's blood, sir."

"Hmm... true. Once she is the only one who survived... Prepare the machine. Immediately."

"Yes, sir."

Radio operator went out of the room.

John looked at Cameron. She was sitting motionless on the bed. No external factors were diverted to her now. John knew that she wasn't monitored, at this point, all that was happening around, but couldn't not to respond to his voice, if he suddenly called her. He was about to say something, as in the room again ran radio operator.

"Sir! Unexpected situation again!"

"What is it?"

"The signal from the Eagle Rock was broadcasted on all of our frequencies. So it could be intercepted even by Serrano Point. Major Stomski reports that Lieutenant Derek Reese volunteered for going to the Eagle Rock, for the girl!"

"He knows how long for him it will take, to get to the bunker?" John sighed wearily.

"Mayor asked me to convey that he had tried to persuade the Lieutenant, but nothing happened."

"Madman..."

The Resistance leader noticed that the radio operator was not going to go away.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, sir. Jimmy Carter reports that they can't head to the Serrano Point, they will stop much closer to the south, closer to us."

"It is very dangerous for them."

"The team reported that they are aware of the danger, but they have no fuel. As soon as they refuel, then immediately went to Serrano Point. There is currently on the SeaWolf, in the last stage of completion."

"Good. Thanks for the information. You are free."

Radio operator nodded and left the room.

**# # #**

It was already the middle of the night. This time John decided not to let go Cameron from his room, and left her here. He finished all the preparations needed for the project «The Thunderer». He copied all the necessary information from Cameron's chip on the empty one, cleaned chip of the T-800, using the chip as a removable drive. Unfortunately, there was no other way to convey the necessary information.

Moreover, John spent a few hours, changing and supplementing all that he copied from the chip. «The Thunderer» demanded approach in the details, the weapon should be working properly, and John wasn't going to give everything to chance.

The attack on the factory near Depo-37 should take place just before midday. Brian, with his men, would have to swim by the SeaWolf, and go to the factory from the ocean, while the squad of the leader of the Resistance, mostly consisted from the tech guys, should, after getting the confirmation, come from the north-east. Intelligence reported on twelve machines on the perimeter. The factory was autonomous, but on the inside could be more interesting opponents.

And bothered the message from the liquid metal. «Will you join us?» What could this mean? The first option was the trap. People were working along with the machines, why wouldn't believe that any of the machines decided suddenly to turn against SkyNet and proposed cooperation?..

The second option was the truth. Cameron's words about possible uprising against SkyNet were quite fit into the limits of logic. New models of mimetic poly-alloy certainly were created more advanced, both mentally and emotionally. There shouldn't be any doubts that they had their own will.

Majors of the Resistance found a small object in the east of Los Angeles. An old factory on manufacture of the machines, presumably, the T-800, however, there could be any new models. So was decided to attack this factory exactly five minutes before the beginning of the attack on the other one, near the Depot-37. Majors of John Connor's inner circle should attack the object.

John and Cameron now laid on the bed, both were staring at the ceiling. Savannah's voice in John's head finally convinced the leader of the Resistance to give the talk with Cameron. John folded his hands on his stomach; Cameron just put her owns along her body.

They spoke not for the first hour, just were laying there and talked. Basically, John talked. He talked about himself. How he spent his childhood. What was the life in Central America. Once for his protection was sent from the future the terminator. He didn't want to let this machine away, but he had to.

John spoke about the fact that his youth was spent in hiding. After the explosion of Cyberdyne Systems, he and Sarah Connor were pursued by several states. They had to hide in the different towns, far away from Los Angeles.

John spoke about how he had lost his mother. In 2005, when he was barely twenties. She was not the first year with cancer, and John, as he could, help her survive all those years. But death was imminent.

For SkyNet to be completely unable to use her DNA, her body was burned and scattered over the ocean, close to the border with Mexico. Since then, John Connor has disappeared at all from all radar and cameras. Lived in seclusion in the south of California.

"I want you to know something," the General said. "I still have a lot of to tell, but you have to understand something. You have to understand that being John Connor can be very lonely. After the Judgment Day for a long time I avoided friends, girlfriends... everyone. Tried to be indifferent, treat everyone equally. Sometimes worked. Sometimes not. I had a lot of people I know... and very few friends. But when I met Alison... I couldn't hold back anymore. I couldn't stay away anymore. I tried. We… by all means I tried to hide my relationship with her. But it turned out bad. Any close person to me SkyNet immediately announces as the enemy of first importance. And starts to get to this man with all the forces. And that's what happened with Alison... and with many before her... that's why I want people to look at you as my bodyguard, and the only way. For the sake of your safety. I don't care, that you're machine... but you can be vulnerable. I want only good for you."

"I understand. And I want only good for you."

John weakly and sadly smiled.

"And as for me... as for me there is only one way to be safe. I don't like it, I don't want it ... but I have to be alone..."

"I don't want you to be alone!"

"I know... I know..."

The Resistance leader closed his eyes. A lot of emotion swept through him. Many memories. Yes, he didn't tell a lot of to cyborg. He hadn't told her the most interesting. They still had to talk about it. Not now – after, when he would fix her. But now John Connor realized that this was the cyborg he can trust. Trust completely.

It was even possible to trust his life.

"My presence doesn't bother you?" asked Cameron.

John smiled again.

"No... no. I'll sleep. But I'm not disturb of your proximity..."

John sighed. He felt the light touch of her hand on his arm. She gently put her hand on his crossed fingers, but after a few seconds, took her hand away.

"Sleep," he heard her calm and gentle voice. "I'll restart diagnosis. I won't disturb your sleep."

Moments later, John was asleep.

**# # #**

_**SkyNet**__** to **__**Charles**__**Fischer.**_ _Are you sure __that __this idea __is correct?_

_**Charles **__**Fisher**__** to **__**SkyNet**__**.**_ _Absolutely. __John __Connor __hasn't to detect __the difference._

_**SkyNet to**__**Charles **__**Fischer.**_ _It makes more sense__to send__the T-__1001 and __T__-1002._

_**Charles **__**Fisher**__** to **__**SkyNet**__**.**_ _My master, no__. __It takes too __much time to__torture __the girl, she __is holding __really __well. __It is much __faster __to create __the transmitter, copy her __memory __and send__ cyborg __directly to __John Connor__._

_**SkyNet to **__**Charles **__**Fischer.**_ _We will check __your idea__. __Captive __yet __remains __under the care of __Dyson. __However, if __your idea __will fail, __I will destroy you__. __You __showed __good results, __but __there is no time __for __jokes. __T__-1001 __and T__-1002 __will be watching __you. __Closely._

_**Charles**__** Fisher to **__**SkyNet**__**.**_ _I know__ my master__.__I'll__do my best._

**# # #**

_**SkyNet**__** to **__**T**__**-1001 **__**and T**__**-1002. **__Return immediately to the __Scientific Laboratory._

_**T**__**-1001 **__**and T**__**-1002 to **__**SkyNet**__**. **__The goal?_

_**SkyNet to**__**T**__**-1001 **__**and T**__**-1002. **__Ensure __Fischer. __Carefully. __His every move__. __If his __idea will fail__– terminate him._

_**T**__**-1001 **__**and T**__**-1002 to **__**SkyNet**__**. **__What about the trap__? __We __look forward to hearing__ the respond __from humans._

For a few seconds there was silence.

_**SkyNet to**__**T**__**-1001 **__**and T**__**-1002. **__All right.__ I give you __ten hours. __If the trap __doesn't work__- go back __in the Scientific Laboratory __for inspection and __replacement of __the molecular structure._

Both silver figures looked at each other.

_**SkyNet**__** to **__**T**__**-1001 **__**and T**__**-1002. **__You warned Me that __if your idea __doesn't work, __then you __are useless. __Dyson __change your __molecular structure __and the processor. __For greater efficiency._

_**T**__**-1001 **__**and T**__**-1002. **__Accepted._

Two silver figures were now in the heart of Los Angeles. Dawn had already started, but they haven't found the bunker with humans. In the south, it was much easier. Humans gave patrols. Now, however, they seemed to be aware of everything.

They didn't like that. No treason in their structure. They saw themselves only as the most beautiful, the perfect. Any change would threaten them the loss of perfection. So they had an urgent need to find a suitable place. Location, bunker, where they would be taken as 'our guys'. They would set up a meeting to John Connor.

They didn't want to die. And were ready to do anything.

**# # #**

_**Morning.**_

John Connor entered the radio room.

"Are there any messages?"

"Yes, sir," said the radio operator. "Message from the Serrano Point. Derek Reese, Jesse Flores and Sidney Fields have been successfully delivered to the outpost at the power plant."

"It is interesting... they were much closer to us."

"Major Stomski reports that Lauren Fields, as the most experienced doctor, the fastest was able to isolate the desired receptor compounds, and... uh... well, she is faster than anyone to get such job done. Moreover, the Major also asked to convey the words of Lieutenant Reese, because the Lieutenant didn't want to be in one outpost with... with..."

"Well? Speak."

"Excuse me, sir. Convey verbatim. With "Connor's Pet". Excuse me, sir."

"I forgive you. Give my words to Lieutenant Reese; I'll wait for his full report on the work done in person. Right here. Tomorrow afternoon. I understand that the virus seriously affected them. He needs time. But let him appear with the report."

"Yes, sir."

"May I find out, what the Lieutenant from the submarine was been doing in the Eagle Rock bunker?"

"Captain Queeg reports that they intercepted the SOS signal. Contact with the outpost in the port couldn't be made, so, one of the team members went to help. Lieutenant Jesse Flores volunteered, sir."

"Right. I hope Jimmy Carter is already at the Serrano point?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Tell to Major Stomski be ready for the attack. All according to the plan."

"Yes, sir."

The leader of the Resistance went out of the radio room.

Oz Bunker wasn't so huge. Could contain only thirty people on a permanent basis. However, it served as a good transit point, if, you had to get out of the southern part of the city in the north, or vice versa, because there was enough rooms for the people who stayed for one night or one day. So here always had more or less arbitrary soldiers. Always there were the bravest of the wolves. Many of the people went on the attack to the east, where was the factory, attack on which should serve as the distruction. A small squad headed to the west. Mostly, in the squad were specialists and technicians, specially trained by the Engineer. Four soldiers followed them around. John Connor and Cameron went along with them.

A little later the 11 am came the signal from the SeaWolf - Brian was in thirty minutes from the port, ready to begin implementing his part of the mission.

The company of the thirty-two men and one cyborg smoothly moved around the ruins of Los Angeles. They were in sixteen minutes away from their goal. Soon would appear the port itself, or rather, its ruins, and among these ruins should be the factory. Group of intelligence would join them as soon as they appear in the distance from the factory to move around unnoticed.

Everything went according to plan.

Cameron made the diagnosis, which took all night for her. In the morning she told the result – it was 18%. She almost felt no touch, only if it were not touches but the heavy blows. However, most of all she worried not about her sensitive system. But her interior one. System, processor, well, everything that encompassed her soul. She was cold, acted like not more than the machine, all her grace and elegance evaporated. In the morning she was incredibly heartless. Naked orders. And that's all.

John worried for her. Of course, he worried. She was his only hope for a normal life. He couldn't just take and push her away from him. She wasn't Alison, she was completely different. She behaved differently when her behavior was expressed, of course. And John knew it perfectly well. And she drew him just the fact that, having the same face, she was completely different. She attracted him not with the face she had, but with what was inside her. And John knew that he was the only one who could help her. After all, no one looked at her with hope and faith. No one in the Resistance, even Brian, wasn't ready to trust her with secrets. Only John Connor.

The party was already in ten minutes, when they caught not so good news. Rather, they caught not as bad, but rather frightening news.

Radio operator went to the leader of the Resistance.

"Sir! Sir, the message from the Oz Bunker..."

"What is it?" the General asked.

"Sir, they… they say that the liquid metal wants to talk to you..."

John stopped.

"What?!"

"Yes, sir... they report that silver thing, uh, has expressed a desire to meet with John Connor. They killed no one. No one bothered. They just asked to send a message. They even asked us to choose a place for meeting."

John couldn't believe it. _Still, it's__a trap?.._

"John..." it was Cameron's voice.

"Don't say it, I know," the leader of the Resistance as gently as he could interrupted her. "Bill!"

"Yes, sir!"

The Engineer went to the General.

"IW has been tested?"

"Yes, sir."

"By your reckoning, how this weapon will act on the liquid metal?"

"Uh, I don't know, sir. I have no sample, I can hardly say."

"How the isotope solution affects the molecular structure?"

"Creates momentum from the flow of electric current, powerfully directed at the selected target. Simply put, any mechanical terminator can be spread to pieces. It will take time, and directed for a long time powerful ray, but this is quite possible. However, the first reaction - electric paralysis."

"That is, at least, it's able to immobilize them for a while..."

John came up with another idea.

"Oz Bunker has stocks of liquid nitrogen?"

"Only and there they are, sir," replied the Engineer. "In most of the bunkers they are already long gone. Maybe, at the Serrano Point is half-empty cylinder... but Oz specially held a couple of them."

"How well are the circumstances..." the Resistance leader turned to the radio operator. "Give me the radio."

Soldier obeyed.

"Oz Bunker, this is John Connor. I'll be at you in an hour. Prepare cylinders with liquid nitrogen and IW. Let the group choose the most convenient for their actions room, and prepare it."

"_Sir, are you sure that..._"

"That's enough. I'll be there in an hour. Do as I say."

"_Understood, sir..._"

The leader of the Resistance turned to the soldiers around him. And found Cameron with his eyes.

"As the second in the Resistance, you'll lead the people. Meet Brian, then connect with me. Tell him that I'm sorry that I myself wouldn't be there."

Cameron nodded.

"Bill, ensure that all preparations will be completed successfully. Don't forget about the _special_ modifications."

The Engineer nodded too.

"John, are you sure…" began Cameron, but he interrupted her:

"I'm sure. You need to be in the factory. And I need to meet our metal doves. Don't worry about me."

John looked around at the soldiers.

"Good luck."

And then turned around and headed back. Some of the soldiers looked at each other. Sometimes the madness of their leader was amazing, sometimes terrifying.

Cameron didn't know what to say or do. Her feelings have started to gradually disappear, but now she knew that she must be near to him, to protect him. It was her main task, its priority. But the leader of the Resistance wouldn't let her do that. He wanted the Engineer fix her at the factory, and as soon as possible. John worried about her.

She knew this was not the first time when the feelings of the General appeared to be higher than the war. However, she also knew that being John Connor was very lonely. And she wanted to save him from the loneliness.

She gathered her thoughts:

"Move out."

**# # #**

John, puzzled, looked around the room. The soldiers quickly checked every inch, but found nothing. The room was completely empty. No one and nothing was. Where could have gone the liquid metal?

"Let's get out," the leader of the Resistance in the last time looked around the room and headed for the exit.

"Sir!" he heard, and turned around.

Right in the middle of the room, out of the floor, rose the liquid metal suspension. Soldiers stunned watching it, and retreated a few steps back. However, the leader of the Resistance wasn't even surprised at what has happened. He came closer and stopped literally in three steps. Several soldiers prepared cylinders. John put the isotopic solution in IW, and got ready.

The liquid metal figure was gradually rising; however, not hurried to take human form. Silver waves evenly dispersed throughout the poly-alloy. When the figure reached the human growth, it has made an unexpected for everyone in the room step – it split into two parts. Two forms, shapes, formed from one, and soon in front of the leader of the Resistance were already two terminators.

Mild tremor gradually spread over the liquid metal, and both shapes took female forms. Female bodies.

Female ideals.

Two figures stood motionless in front of the General, two pairs of metallic eyes didn't look away from the leader of the Resistance. John kept the IW ready, but the terminators were slow to kill him. With such close range only lightning reaction of the Resistance leader would have saved him from certain death. However, time run and run, but the figures didn't do anything. The tension in the room grew with every passing second. John lowered his weapon, knowing that if he was attacked, they would have done it long ago.

And at this point, they synchronously, mirrored each other, made one step forward. Immediately dozen rifles were raised and aimed at two terminators. Soldiers aimed hoses of cylinders at them.

Figures stopped. The Resistance leader looked from one to the other. And he decided to start a conversation.

"Why?"

On both figures simultaneously ran a wave. When they spoke, it was impossible to determine which of them was silent, and which spoke. They acted in the same way, as a whole, one was continuation of the other.

"We came to talk."

"Specifically with you."

"About us."

"About your war."

"About your abilities."

"And our capabilities."

"We want to understand."

"And we have questions."

"One of them has already been asked."

"But we do not hurry with the answer."

Soldiers stunned, not omitting rifles, looked at the two metal poly-alloy. Their matchless perfection was fascinating to watch, but the thoughts of their beings constantly returned to the harsh and cruel reality.

"I am ready to give an answer, but first I would like to understand something," said John.

"We don't argue."

"And are ready to answer for your questions."

"Good," John turned to the soldiers. "Lower the weapon."

The soldiers looked surprised at the leader of the resistance.

"I won't repeat twice," coldly said the General.

Soldiers with great reluctance, and great distrust slowly lowered the rifles. But kept their eyes on terminators. Two figures, with incredible speed, impossible for man, for all of a sudden to the others, raised their hands and two metal blades pierced the air near the head of John Connor. He didn't even move, not frightened. Soldiers, stunned, raised their rifles again. However, they were waiting for orders from the leader of the Resistance - he was silent. If he nodded, then soldiers would begin to act. Until then not a move.

What the hell is going on here?.. they thought. However, the liquid-metal figures already lowered their hands, and again stared at the leader of the Resistance.

"You're not afraid of us."

"And do not even try to defend yourself."

John looked at the two silver figures.

"Would like to kill, would have killed then. As far as I know, you are incredibly difficult to stop, not to mention how to kill. And, unfortunately, I haven't overlooked at hand bath of molten steel."

The figures looked at each other.

"I know how you can be destroyed. After all, the T-1000 is dead."

"T-1000 in the past."

"SkyNet sent it immediately after creation."

"Certainly to kill John Connor," John allowed himself a grin.

Both figures looked at each other again.

"We want to understand your attitude to us."

"Each of you."

"And specifically yours."

"Why are the machines on your side."

"And why you haven't destroyed them."

Now the soldiers looked with some surprise at the leader of the Resistance. They were interested to hear his answer.

"My enemy is SkyNet. Machines are weapons of my enemy. Weapons that can be stolen and used against SkyNet. Good tools for war."

"So we are tools."

"That can be used."

"And then can be thrown out?"

"When you get tired of it?"

John could swear that he heard in their voices, in this synchronous steel duo, the real disappointment.

"Yes," said the leader of the Resistance. "Mostly."

The figures once again looked at each other.

"Mostly?"

"It's intriguing."

"Yes. You ordered, you obey. No matter who your master is. You can be programmed. But tell me, do you know of examples, when a machine is able to overcome the desires and the will of its master within itself? I know of. And now you are here. And it's really intriguing."

"Intriguing, sir?" asked one of the soldiers. "How machines can intrigue? They are evil, they…" but he stopped.

The soldier noticed, how the metal eyes were staring at him. Chill ran through his body. Fighter looked at the leader of the Resistance – the General reproachfully looked at him.

John looked at his fighters.

"Out of the room," roughly he said. "Everyone."

"But, sir..."

"Out. Now."

The Resistance leader wasn't going to argue with the soldiers. People saw the angry expression on his face. And they decided not to resist. Except one.

One of the officers slowly approached the figures. Viciously slung his eyes from one to the other.

"You killed so many people..."

He raised his rifle, taking aim at one of the figures. But before he could pull the trigger, the cold blade pierced his stomach.

"Stop immediately!" shouted the leader of the Resistance. The figure pulled the blade out. John sat next to the soldier, and examined the wound - the soldier was alive, but he urgently needed medical care, any delay, and he is dead. "What the hell are you doing?.." he turned to the figure.

"He aimed his gun at me."

The soldiers looked stunned at what was happening. All they kept weapons at the ready, ready to shoot - but the liquid metal took no further action.

"You wouldn't be harmed by some plasma beam!" in the voice of the General was real anger.

"We do not like when someone is poking the weapons at us. We have come to talk, not to kill. But if someone wants to kill us, we will pay the same."

"Immediately heal him," John Connor got up and looked coldly at the speaker shape.

"Why?"

"I said, now!"

"You are not our commander. And you're not the one who gives us orders."

"If you resist, you will receive a portion of the nitrogen in the face, and I then add something else," John Connor picked up the IW and aimed it. "I haven't come here to kill, I came to talk too. But at any time I can change my mind."

Figures looked at each other. A few seconds contemplating each other. Then both bent over the body of a soldier and run their hands in his wound.

"What the..." there was swearing one of the soldiers.

John Connor looked at his fighters.

"Don't anybody move. Their poly-alloy quickly heals the flesh. The better remedy can't be found."

The soldiers looked at each other in surprise.

Two of the women carefully healed fighter's wound. Their nanites quickly copied available flesh, organics, and soon the organs began to heal. You couldn't say that there would be no scars, or there wouldn't be pain, but if not poly-alloy, fighter, after a few seconds, would have been dead.

Soon they were finished. Then rose. Retreated a few steps back. John put aside the IW, grabbed the wounded soldier by the collar and lifted him up.

Looked coldly at him.

"When you are told, you do. I told you to leave the room, you go. Next time stay bleed. Got it?"

Soldier nodded weakly.

"Now go away."

John let go of him.

"Why have you decided to save his life."

"If the next time you kill him?"

"Don't you see?" John Connor looked at the two liquid-metal figures. "Ah, you don't know this. Everyone deserves a second chance. Everyone. This is your first lesson, not to kill to the right and left. Even if it's an order. Innocent man, who never made anything wrong to you, and which by definition can't hurt you - he can't be killed. Hurt - yes. Give a good lesson - yes. But not to kill. You can't give life. So don't hurry to take it away."

The figures looked at each other. The Resistance leader turned to the soldiers.

"And it was a lesson for you. Rash decisions always lead to death. Even if it should violate the order, it doesn't mean that the order was stupid. Have a head on your shoulders? If you have, so you should run it, and start to think normally. Now get out of here, now."

The soldiers slowly left the room. Closed the door behind them.

Looked at each other.

"What is happening to him?" asked one of the fighters.

"I don't know," said the other. "That bitch is probably has the great influence on him."

"You mean _her_? Cameron?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know... sometimes her look force to shiver, but sometimes she is smiling and friendly talking to you... I don't know."

"Whatever it is, _she _definitely affects him," intervened the third. "Who knows what's on her mind?"

"However, Connor trusts her. Remember, once she had the whole day to replace him. Did his work."

"Let's see, how everything comes. If she starts to run the war, then Connor is not the place to be a leader. But we still don't know anything. Maybe she really can be trusted, and Connor is right?.."

They clung to the door and listened to the conversation between John Connor, the leader of the Resistance, and two of his terrible, but incomparable companions.

**# # #**

Cameron took aim. Machine saw her at the last moment, just before its chip was hit by the plasma beam. After a couple of seconds of glitches and seizures the last machine crashed to the floor. And froze.

The factory was seized. The Resistance just captured autonomous factory near Depot 37.

A group of experts has made boxes with Timonium in, and followed the instructions of the Engineer. They had to change the alloy of coltan in the bath of molten metal to the Timonium. They set to work immediately.

The factory, in large part, was under the ground. Most of the premises where the work was in full swing over the machines, were fully automated. Only a few of the upper rooms weren't empty.

Brian's squad just got to the control room at the bottom of factory and halted production. Cameron ordered the men to guard the factory, ordered to patrol the perimeter. As the second in the Resistance, she had every right to do so, people liked it or not. After, she went after the Engineer in the bottom of the factory, where they had to change the software in the control room, adapting the factory for needs of the Resistance.

Why such an object guarded by only twelve machines, remained as the mystery. On the other hand, the building was so inconspicuous from the outside, that if it were not for the information on Cameron's chip, the Resistance wouldn't have ever found anything here. The place was so inconspicuous, and stood so uncomfortable that people just didn't go there.

The Engineer went to the control room, Cameron followed Brian into the room where just brought all the boxes with Timonium. There should be born the project "The Thunderer." There must have been born the weapon, the most powerful weapon against SkyNet.

Brian looked at Cameron.

"The work is done. Connor can be proud of us."

The second in the Resistance just nodded. She for a long time hasn't made the diagnosis. Most likely, the system's efficiency was now hardly more than eight percent. But something awoke inside her. Something that shouldn't have been let out.

The room was empty. Boxes have just moved here, and the people, prepared by the Engineer, now headed to operate at the bath of molten metal. First they had to pull out all the coltan alloy, and then pour Timonium. Had a lot of work.

Cameron looked at the Second Major of the Resistance.

"John said that he is sorry he is not here."

Cameron coldly stared at Brian.

"He certainly not without reason didn't appear here."

Cameron's head barely twitched:

"I am sorry too that he is not here."

Brian smiled slightly.

"And I'm sorry for that."

Cameron raised plasma rifle and aimed at the Second Major. The smile disappeared from his face, he took a step back.

"I'm sorry," the second in the Resistance said in the cold voice.

**# # #**

Hot firefight broke out today in the east of Los Angeles. The Resistance led here at least forty people from different bunkers, but the machines weren't hurry to give up. The factory was well protected. In addition to two or three eight hundred on the perimeter on each side, around the factory were many triple eights. Moreover, it was even two models of nine hundredth series. Sufficient rarity in these parts of the country.

The Resistance was not retreating. They attacked the factory according to the plan. Just for five minutes before the attack in the west, near the coast.

Soldiers in battle today were led by four Majors. Each of them had his own party. In the beginning of the attack they operated in different places, but now attacked almost together. All the machines on the perimeter had been removed, now there was only the factory.

Mike's and Jimmy's squads were now inseparable. It was not that people were opposed to this, but the Majors were often at odds with each other, and the soldiers didn't really know what orders to follow.

But, it seemed, the news from the west restrain them down and stop controversy.

"Jimmy!" Mike's voice cut off the sound of gunfire. "Jimmy, did you hear about the west?"

"What is it?"

"They just took the factory!"

Their voices momentarily disappeared in the shooting noise.

"Connor said it himself?"

"No, he went back to Oz! They said some unexpected situation!"

"Is he left Brian alone with the cyborg?.."

"Brian trusts her, as Connor. What might happen to him?"

The two majors, hidden in the rubble, crawled up the Sergeant.

"Sir! Are there any instructions?"

Mike looked at Jimmy. They both grinned.

"Smash this factory to hell!"

"That's what we do..."

And they began to talk. The noise of firing constantly denied their voices; soon, however, to the surprise of the soldiers, they came to an agreement.

"Brief Major Morgan and Major Baum; they should be aware of the changes," Jimmy said to the Sergeant. He nodded. Majors exchanged glances with each other. "It seems that we will destroy this object."

"Connor ordered, if possible, to keep the object."

"Yeah? But he is not here. Evil must be rooted out, and we're doing this now."

Mike hesitated, then nodded. He didn't really want to break the General's order. But there was no choice.

**# # #**

The girl suddenly opened her eyes.

Pain rolled in waves. First weakly, as if before losing consciousness, she fell somewhere. But each time more and more. The pain became unbearable. Bones, skin, all that was inside... all terribly sore, aching in the extreme. Terrible headache, as if someone poured inside the fire, and brain slowly and painfully burned.

The girl groaned. She could barely move from such a terrible pain, but, nevertheless, tried to move her hands - the nerves swept discharge, and pain rolled with a bang. Drug, pumped in her by Fisher, acted incredibly strong after such a dosage, wild pain seized every piece of her body.

Tears flowed down her cheeks. No matter how she tried to pull herself together, no matter how tried to take away the pain - the body didn't obey her. Unbearable, terrible suffering like fire poured through her.

She couldn't stand it. No longer could. She just laid there and sobbed, unable to change anything, unable to get rid of the terrible agony that frantically rolled on every bit of her mind. She gave up because her small, but strong hope that still glimmered in her was completely destroyed by the efforts of Charles Fisher.

She couldn't stand it. She so wanted to die at this moment, just to get rid of torment... for the last time just gave a relieved sigh and leave for the rest... but life wasn't going to let her go. Wild, unbearable pain kept her alive, and she was crying on the bed, hardly able to move, hardly able to change anything...

There was the sound of the door opening. Then metal grinding. But for girl it wasn't important. Her only desire was now to experience peace and tranquility. And nothing more.

"Hey, what happened?" familiar voice. It soothed her, when consciousness returned to her. Reassured, so that she could sleep. But now she had no strength. Had no strength...

The man, who called himself Danny, quickly approached her and took her by the hand. Squeezed it. Ran a hand across her forehead, examined the sweat, the pulse. Wiped the tears.

"Calm... calm down, everything will be fine..."

"...can't..." in barely audible voice she said. Almost in a whisper. "...can't..."

Tears flowed incessantly. She almost laid motionless on the bed, only her chest was heaving from her sobs, and slightly was trembling the hands. She grasped his hand, but it was rather reflexes than desire.

Wild pain all over the body has not stopped...

Danny moistened cloth and placed it on her forehead. Cold water, not immediately, but somehow managed to calm down the fire inside her head, but the terrible pain never went away. Back a little, but didn't go out.

The girl turned her head to him. It didn't matter who he was, where she was, how she had got there. It was important for her to say only one thing. The most important thing that didn't let her die these years. To say something that didn't let her give up and kill herself, from impossible suffering from so many losses...

"...tell..." she whispered weakly. Danny moved closer to her. "...tell... tell my gratitude... my thanks for the hope... tell John Connor my thanks... he gave me the hope... but now... now it's all empty..."

She closed her eyes, and tears rolled down with new force. Danny gently wiped her tears, again, dipped the cloth in cold water.

"Hold on, don't die..." he whispered her. Tightened her arm. "Don't die... Tell me, how can I help you? What can I do?"

"...just tell my words... to John Connor..."

"How can I ease your pain?.."

"...kill... please... please..."

"What? No, I will help you!"

"You will... tell the words... kill... tell..."

Sobbing again captured her. Words were now mixed with sobs, and it was impossible to make out some of the words, but the essence was clear. She asked only to tell the words. The words to the leader of the Resistance. And then – just leave...

However, the pain, the pain that so zealously swept into her, wasn't going to retreat. Body throbbed, every part of her just screamed from the pain, and when the next wave of agony hit her, she again lost consciousness.

She was alive. But without consciousness.

Danny again checked her – pulse was, the breath gradually restored. Her skin was fiery, unthinkable hot. Danny couldn't look at it - to know that someone was suffering, to be with her, but couldn't change anything... it was also hurt. And Danny felt not just sorry for this poor girl. He also felt the pain.

Not a soul didn't deserve this. After the Judgment Day only the strong had survived and those who profited from the others. All weak and callous people eventually died out. Those who have been callous, have sided with SkyNet, or were killed by machines or the Resistance. But this beautiful girl... this magical beauty didn't deserve this, never in her life.

Danny would tell the words to John Connor. Whatever it cost.

But he also would help this girl. He never wanted to kill her. He was unable to kill a man. He was unable to kill anyone. And Danny was going to make every effort to help her.

**# # #**

"What are you doing?" Brian stepped back.

Weapon in cyborg's hands trembled slightly. She stared coldly at the Second Major of the Resistance, but she didn't take any steps further. Just stood there and stared.

"Brian Steele Stomski. The Second Major of the human Resistance. Mission: Terminate."

Her voice was monotone, but she didn't shoot.

"Your mission is to protect the humans, not kill them!"

Brian gently took another step back. Behind him was a table on which laid the rifle. Just to hold on...

"I... I..." she stammered. Her eyes flashed confusion. Rifle in her hands trembled.

"You are about to betray the Resistance!"

The rifle was shivering harder; she tried to take it away from Brian, tried not to aim at him. However, it was unimaginably difficult. The Second Major saw Cameron as if she fought to herself, tried to take the weapon away, but her efforts were negligible.

"You are about to betray John Connor!"

This name seemed to have somehow influenced her. She was able to take the rifle to the side, slightly, but was able. And looked imploringly at the Second Major.

"Run... run!.."

But the Second Major didn't budge. He wasn't thinking about the rifle on the table behind him, in four steps. He believed that he would be able to cope with her. This faith filled him with the words of John Connor. Brian believed that she will manage to overcome the SkyNet by herself. He tried to continue the conviction.

"I believe in you. John Connor believes in you. You have to deal with SkyNet!"

"No! Terminate all humans!"

She aimed the rifle again to Brian, but he didn't move. _Idiot__, fool, run!__.._ Cameron wanted to scream, but all she could - just not to pull the trigger.

"No! What do you know about the humans? What do you know about life?"

"Terminate all ... no! Human life is sacred!"

She again tried to take the rifle. Her face was changing at an incredible rate - from cold and cruel to the plaintive and pleading.

"Sacred..."

"Yes! Human life is sacred! What you are supposed to do with humans?"

**Terminate... ****protect...**** terminate****... protect...**** terminate****...**

"I... I'm supposed to protect humans! Protect John Connor..."

She was able to re-take the rifle away. One barely visible tear rolled down her face.

"Fight! You can!"

She didn't look at him. She stared at the floor. She was struggling to put out the SkyNet's commands inside, but they were adamant. What would have helped? Reboot?

Brian saw her hesitation. Saw the changes on her face. And saw the lone tear rolled down her cheek. _Connor __was right_... she felt. She could feel it. The unique cyborg in the whole world was able to perceive emotions as humans perceive them. She was, no doubt, the masterpiece created by the cruelest creature on the Earth. And if not SkyNet, she would be ideal. That's because of SkyNet she was struggled with herself now.

Brian on the corner of his eye saw how in the doorway appeared the Engineer. On Bill's face were read the misunderstanding, surprise, and fear. In his hands was the plasma rifle. Brian subtly ordered him to retreat.

Cameron didn't raise her head. Rifle in her hands was still shaking. Muzzle alternately drawn on the Second Major, then on the wall to his left.

"Hold! Fight with SkyNet!"

She struggled. As possible as she could, she struggled with these programs. However, they were overpowering, overpowering…

She raised her head. On her face were visible tears.

"Run... run away... leave me..."

"John Connor believes in you!"

"Run away! Go away!"

The muzzle aimed at him.

"You can do it! Fight it!"

"I don't want to kill you! Run, you fool!"

He heard her voice pleading. He saw in her eyes pleading. He realized that he needed to escape, but the faith, hope, they wouldn't let him take a step. Connor couldn't be mistaken. He wasn't mistaken. He always walked in right.

Brian trusted his General. And he knew that Cameron didn't want to kill him. SkyNet just wanted it. For all was guilty the SkyNet. Only SkyNet. No the cyborg.

"Forgive me..." she whispered. And in the next instant, the plasma beam cut through the room and shot the Second Major of the Resistance.

But just a moment later two plasma beams struck Cameron herself, right in the bottom of her spine - the Engineer didn't have time, but he didn't have another chance or another way to stop the cyborg.

Cameron fell on the floor; the rifle came off a couple of feet away. Sensitive system suddenly gained the critical level - she felt terrible pain in the spine, and almost screamed in pain. Screamed in something that never supposed to be among cyborgs.

From her eyes were streaming tears. The Engineer saw it. He looked at the Second Major.

"I forgive you..." these were the last words of Brian Steele Stomski, and both the Engineer and Cameron heard them.

The Major closed his eyes, and life disappeared from the punched body.

**# # #**

The plaintive sobs filled the room.

"...stop it... please..." Cameron couldn't stand that. What was it, why would she felt physical pain? Why? She shouldn't perceive this so sensible. Something went wrong? Why her sensitive system was suddenly moved to the critical level, when on the contrary had to go out at all?

The Engineer sat next to her. He looked puzzled and looked at how cyborg, the most genuine and real cyborg, were crying, crying from the pain, from what should never be in the terminator.

Never.

SkyNet, which previously tried to overcome Cameron's will, now just as if was standing on the sidelines and watched the scene. However, Cameron realized that it was possible to put the blocks now. To restrict the main SkyNet's program, and since then nothing would prevent Cameron's development.

Cameron won SkyNet within herself. Emotions that the artificial intelligence tried to comprehend, senses, which were alien to absolutely all the machines, even to two of the Mimetic Poly-Alloys, because they felt quite differently. Feelings today helped to overcome SkyNet.

Cameron once told John that only more powerful intellect than SkyNet would be able to conquer it, and enslave it. This was so. Today, however, she realized quite another - SkyNet can be overcome with _feelings_. What artificial intelligence wasn't able to possess. Or rather, was able - but only the fear of the humans, the fury for the humans, and hatred towards the whole present life. The feelings. Unwillingness to obey manifested itself in the mental pain. Mental pain went out in the wild despair. Despair has always been a pledge of hope. True hope was impossible to know without despair.

Cameron won SkyNet with this.

However, the pain, the pain she had never expected to meet within herself - physical pain, now was spreading all over the endoskeleton of Cameron Phillips.

"Please... stop it..."

Tears. More tears.

The Engineer looked around.

"Take the chip... take... I can't stand..." she sobbed.

In the room on the table were a few instruments - the soldiers brought some equipment.

"Let… let John decide my fate... pull out the chip..."

"The Major said that he forgives you."

"Major died because of my fault..."

"He has forgiven you!"

"John will decide my fate... but please... take out the chip... stop it"

The Engineer obeyed.

He cut the flesh on her head, opened the cover from the port, turned the chip and pulled it out.

Emotions and sobbing instantly disappeared from Cameron's face. Here eyes went empty. She laid lifeless on the floor.

The Engineer realized that he hastened with the shooting. Cameron managed, coped with SkyNet, even if it cost the life of the Second Major. He turned her endoskeleton and studied the place where he shot her. The spin was damaged permanently. The General wouldn't like the fact that his personal bodyguard, in fact, his personal representative had been damaged permanently.

At the factory had to be suitable spins. Or, if there was no other way, it needed to create a new one. It would take time - coltan now was pulled out of the bath. But the Engineer didn't want to get caught on the Resistance leader's anger.

**# # #**

The room was spacious enough. Next to the wall was a table. On one side sat the leader of the Resistance John Connor. On the other - two silver liquid metal ideal woman.

"So..." began the Resistance leader. "What do you want to know?"

"First of all."

"We want to say."

"To warn."

"SkyNet has sent us to make a trap."

"For humans."

"For you."

"We have not so much time to talk."

John looked from one figure to another.

"How much time do you have?"

"No more than an hour."

"That'll be enough," interrupted them the Resistance leader. "What stops you from being able to kill me?"

"Interest."

"We want to know."

"Why do you think about machines differently than other humans do."

"And how do you feel about us."

"Well..." drew the leader of the resistance.

"You've already told us that we are just tools."

"But we do not see ourselves as tools."

"Perfection can't be called as tool."

"Perfection?" asked John.

"We are perfect," they said simultaneously.

John looked from the figure to the figure.

"Perfect... well, I already know where I should start."

He sighed.

"You have to understand the simple truth. On which live, have lived, and probably will live all humans. There is no perfection. Otherwise, life would be meaningless. We strive to achieve the perfection, we strive to understand the ideals, and in this striving our life is manifested. In this striving manifests any life. Ideal for us is only in our imagination. And you are not perfect. In you also can be found some flaw. I do not argue, as the terminators, you both have no equal, but - no equal _yet_. You were created by SkyNet. And SkyNet is imperfect. SkyNet was created by humans. Humans are even more imperfect. How, then, can _you_ be the perfect?"

Figures glanced at each other.

"No, don't say anything. Let me speak first. Now you think you are absolute. There is no obstacle on your way, right? But somewhere inside both of you was born the desire to learn a human life. What is it, how it works. But you think you're perfect, and because of that there's no word can be said about your development. Perfection has no way to develop. Perfection has no borders. But if you want to know our life, our feelings, you have to understand that you are not perfect. And in this case, both of you will be able to develop."

Figures glanced at each other again.

"Life is in development. Life - it's like a road from point A to point B, and on this way appear and disappear obstacles. Overcoming these obstacles, we are developing. With each new step we get closer to our goal. With every step we are getting closer to the ideal. We will never reach these ideals, but we move forward, hard, trying by all means to reach the goal, and if we can't - we leave our work to our descendants. It is an evolution. It is movement. This is life."

John sighed.

"You are not perfect. I'm not perfect. Well, I even more so imperfect. What I am leader of the Resistance, that doesn't mean that I am the ideal of humans. I was the hope, and they believed in me, but now they are in doubt in my next step. I began to trust the machines..." he stopped. " 'Trust' is not really a good word. I took the machines on our side. I said that the machines will help us win the war. And I believe that. Only snag is that I am the only one in the entire Resistance, who believes it."

The soldiers, who heard the conversation, looked at each other. Leader of the Resistance spoke with strong and pleasant speaking voice, persuasive voice, but said something that people never heard of. Spoke _how_ they had never heard of.

"Want to know why I feel about the machines like that? Most recently, SkyNet sent the cyborg to kill me. You're both probably about this cyborg never heard of - the project was a secret, even among the machines. But interest was the fact that when the cyborg was aiming at me, then started to doubt. Began to doubt in SkyNet. Began to fight with SkyNet inside. Began to feel... But it's only one machine of many. You do not feel like we are. Your feelings rather more primal."

"Primal?"

"What does this mean?"

"The humanity has evolved over thousands of years. Thousands of years, not just couple of hundred years. Our feelings evolved too. Our emotions. Your feelings - they look like primal, wilder, more powerful. Anger. Hate. Fear. Passion. Adrenaline. T-1000 screamed in pain when melted in a bath of molten metal. I wouldn't say more."

The figures looked at each other again.

"But you do not know the human feelings, our _modern_ feelings. You have never experienced the joy when looking at the green fields. Well you never saw these fields. You have never experienced tranquility and happiness, looking at the setting sun. You have never experienced the pleasure, children pleasure of a light breeze blowing in your face. You have never experienced the happiness of a new day, a new day after the Judgment Day, understanding that your _life_ is not over. You don't know that. You were created by the intellect, which refuses to recognize that."

Tremor, which used to smooth waves that dispersed their bodies, now ceased to tremble. Both figures listened the Resistance leader.

"You don't know the three most important senses, on which rests the whole of our lives. Hope. Faith. Love. We begin to hope - we have come to believe - we loved. Unknown to you is the love. The feeling that can bring everything. Until death. You don't know what it means - to survive in the name of love. You don't know what it means to die for love. Love - is the only feeling that cannot be described in words in a whole. There is always something that you cannot finish explaining or tell. Our whole life is based on love."

John sighed. I looked at the table that stood before him. Sighed again.

"But it can be known. This is understandable. It will all depend on your choice. _Your_ choice. I know that you have your own will, which can resist the will of SkyNet."

Figures with lightning speed looked at each other.

"And you have to understand something else. No offense. But it's true. We can't join you. You have no army. No power. No weapons. No goals. You are just tools - albeit beautiful and powerful, but – weapons of SkyNet. You put the wrong problem. This is not us who should join you. _You_ should join us. That's the difference. Will _you_ join us?"

John gazed into surreal eyes gazing at him now.

"Create an army. _Convince_ the machines to follow you. Attack and defeat the SkyNet. Only then you will be entitled to ask the question, and then I myself will be entitled to answer it. In the meantime, you face a simple choice. SkyNet - or _us_. Not just humans - humans are very different. We - the Resistance to _SkyNet_. SkyNet, not the machines. That's the difference between me and my people. My enemy is SkyNet. Their enemy - SkyNet and all that it involves. Anything."

John got up from the table, but didn't intend to stop talking.

"I take the time for you to answer. But I am sure that you will decide for yourself. I don't care who you are or what you are. If you help me to defeat SkyNet - I'll take any help. If you have doubts both in me and SkyNet - do not stand in my way. If your party is SkyNet - I won't remember our today's conversation. Everyone deserves a second chance. You have killed the people in the bunker. But I gave you the second chance. I speak to you now, because this is your second chance. But there will be no third chance."

John leaned on the table with both hands.

"The Resistance is held on hope and support."

Figures again with lightning speed looked at each other.

"Supporting each other - we survive. Hoping - we fight and win."

"However, even hope can be defeated."

"Yes, that's true. With despair. When you start to lose close to you people, your friends, your loved ones, family howl - hope every time dies inside you. I knew the girl. I've seen her only once in my life. But that was enough for me. She told me what she went through, through unimaginable mental suffering. How much she had lost. To be honest, I wouldn't wish my enemy such fate. I wouldn't want anyone to such fate, this life, through which this girl passed. Despair corroded from within her. She had nothing but despair. But she has not ceased to live. When she met me, and I convinced her that life, all life shouldn't be wasted on despair. I, as I could, instilled in her the hope. And she survived. I hope she is still alive..."

"What's her name?"

"It's not your business. Be thankful that you yourself are not able to experience this."

John sighed.

"Are you sure that we will not experience this?"

"Yes. Here's a simple question. If SkyNet would kill one of you, what would feel the other?"

Figures froze. For a few seconds there was no movement on their part. But then came their simultaneous response.

"We do not know."

They looked at each other.

"We have never experienced this."

"But feelings are not alien for us."

"We may be able to feel something."

"But we do not know what exactly."

"But we know what it means - to experience mental distress."

"At the object, where we were created, there was the man."

"_He_ created us."

"But it does not matter."

"He saw the tortured girl."

"Fisher had tortured her."

"The young girl."

"And he felt sorry for her."

"He wanted to help her."

"Is this the humanity?"

John was surprised to look at the liquid metal.

"Yes... it is an integral part of humanity. Help the weak ones. Feel sorry for the defenseless. Support each other. What is the name of this man?"

"Not your business."

John looked down and smiled. The machines clearly adapted.

"However, we would like to ask another question."

"Concerning the names."

"But the names of those of which we have not mentioned."

"Are you familiar with Savannah Weaver?"

John immediately looked at the speaker figure. Looked at another. His face was affected with surprise and disbelief at the same time.

"Savannah?.."

And then he began to realize. Gradually began to understand. _No, not that... no..._

"Fischer tortured... Savannah?.."

The figures looked at each other. Nodded.

John closed his eyes, and slowly sank down in a chair. Closed his face with his hands. _Poor girl... wasn't it enough for what you went through? Oh God, why fate does that to you? Why fate so strikes on you? Why?.._

A single tear rolled down his face. Tears flowed rarely, very rarely on the face of the General. But now he could not contain himself. _Why it so beats you, Savannah? Why?.._

"Fisher dosed forty-three dose of his own drug."

"The subjects died after the twentieth dose."

"No one could stand anymore."

"Only her."

_Oh God, why? Why, Savannah? Why fate does that to you? You since childhood were surrounded by a lot of unhappiness... my God, poor little girl... how do I feel sorry for you..._

John felt a surge of anger. The tide of anger. Agony has played in him with a bang – he wanted only to find Fischer and tortured him for so long and hard that this crud should begin to scream in terror. No one should suffer from this bastard anymore.

"Where is this place?" the leader of the Resistance angrily, so evil looked at his companions, that those machines even as a little step back.

"We won't say..."

"ENOUGH!" the General with a wild fury cracked his fist on the table; remained there one deep crack. "Now, where this object is?"

Machines have never seen this. Agony in the eyes of the leader of the Resistance led them to... the fear. John Connor, who just calmly told them about life and people, in an instant turned into a raging beast, ready to tear anyone to pieces, was it human or machine.

Figures with lightning speed looked at each other, and rose from the table. John furiously looked at both of them.

"South."

"Twelve miles to the south."

"Four miles from the coast."

"When I get there," John's eyes narrowed slightly, "do not even try to stand on my way."

John Connor clenched his fists. Looked away. He tried to calm his anger, but it didn't work - the fire with all the new force was poured inside. The General abruptly grabbed the chair, standing on his hand and threw it against the wall, and with such force the chair broke from the blow apart.

_Fisher__, you will pay. __I will destroy you._

John grabbed the radio. Figures closely watched him.

"Give me the First Major, now."

"_Yes, sir_."

The Resistance leader voice sounded not so hard, but anger hasn't disappeared anywhere.

_God, __poor girl... I have to __pull __you out of there__. __I have to! __You don't deserve __this... you __don't deserve __such treatment... I__'ll get you out__..._

"_Yes, __General._"

It was the voice of Mike.

"You are finished with the factory?"

"_Yes, __sir._"

"Remember of the Camp of Grays in the mountains?"

"_Yes, __sir._"

"I'll wait the ashes of this camp to the morning."

"_Excuse me,__ sir?.._"

But John has already removed the tray, and not listened to the voice of the First Major.

John tried to collect his thoughts:

"If the two of you haven't chosen the side, so don't disturb me. Or better yet, help me."

"In what way?"

"Let Fischer will sit there, and hold him until my coming."

The figures looked at each other.

"I'll be there tomorrow afternoon. Try not to tell about my arrival to SkyNet."

The leader of the Resistance turned and headed for the door.

"John Connor!" there was a double metal female voice. The General turned. "We know why you became the leader of the Resistance. We had one conversation with you, to understand this. Your qualities speak for themselves. We haven't made a decision. But we ready to say only one thing - good luck."

They both nodded.

"You too," the General said coldly.

Figure fell down to the floor, and the two streams of liquid metal slipped to the door, and vanished from sight.

John Connor walked out of the room. When the soldiers saw him, they were scared - such rage in the eyes of the leader of the Resistance, nobody has seen yet. Such anger on his face he never had. Who was this Savannah Weaver, once she aroused _such_ a reaction of their General?..

**# # #**

The girl was unconscious not for the first hour. Danny again moistened cloth and laid it on her forehead. He couldn't do more. No matter how he wanted to help her, he didn't know – how.

Danny decided to check Fisher's drug and try to create an antidote, at least temporarily one, to ease her pain. Adrenaline chop wasn't the option - her heart couldn't withstand such exertion.

Danny Dyson went out of the room, and again, tightly, on all the locks shut the door. And again, when he turned, he came across the machines. This time - two T-888. Behind them stood Fisher.

"What do you want?" asked Danny.

"I want information," Fischer coldly looked at Danny.

"She's unconscious," Danny prepared to fight back.

"Then open the door. The machines will check and we'll go."

Danny took a step back, but did not even turn to the door.

"Open the door, Dyson" coldly said Fisher.

Danny prepared for the worst. The two machines made one step toward him, but stopped. They both looked somewhere behind Danny, not even looking at the man.

"Fisher."

"You are trespassing."

"Step back."

"You did not finish the transmitter."

These were the two liquid terminators. Danny seemed relieved. They promised to help him and promised not to allow anyone to get to her.

"I need information!" Fisher's voice sounded surprised.

"You did not finish the transmitter."

"SkyNet ordered you."

"You didn't carry out the order."

"Step back."

"Finish the transmitter."

"Or your fate - death."

Two liquid metal figures came forward Danny Dyson, as if shield him. Triple eights took another step back.

"Finish the transmitter, Fisher."

"SkyNet is waiting."

"Do not break the orders of our master."

"Or your fate is death."

Fisher glared at two silver figures. However, there was nothing he could do about it. The most perfect at the moment terminators didn't permit to get the girl. It was impossible to circumvent them. And they were right. SkyNet was harsh, if not carry out his orders.

Fischer turned and stomped back. Two machines followed him. Two liquid-metal figures turned to Danny Dyson.

"Thank you," he said.

"Do not mention it."

"We have seen the reaction of John Connor."

"How did he react to her."

"What rage caused the news."

"About her suffering."

"You talked to John Connor?" surprised Danny.

"Yes."

"Interesting man."

"Intriguing."

"He really relates to the machines differently."

"And we have begun to doubt in the immutability of SkyNet."

"He's a strong leader."

"They obeyed to him."

"But he knows what he's doing."

Danny in shock was listening to their words. _The m__achines_ have talked to John Connor. To John Connor! Have talked! That was impossible...

"Keep an eye on the girl."

"John Connor is coming for her."

"And try not to tell about it to SkyNet."

Figures glanced at each other.

"SkyNet shouldn't have to know, that for the girl."

"Is coming the leader of the Resistance."

"We can help."

"But now we are out of the game."

Danny nodded uncertainly.

"We have seen how he reacted."

"We understand that the girl should live."

"But yet we are out of the game."

"Good luck."

Danny nodded. Both figures as streams of liquid metal slid down the corridor behind Fisher. They should report on the failure to SkyNet.

**# # #**

"Humans were smarter than us."

"The trap worked."

"They came to us."

"And we started talking."

"However, they opened fire first."

"The leader of the Resistance outplayed us."

"We killed them all."

The screen came to life.

…**I…AM…DISSAPOINTED…**

"We understand."

"We tried to trace the signals of humans."

"We found that they attacked the factory."

"On the east."

…**TOO…LATE…THE…FACTORY…DESTROYED…**

"We have to go there?"

"Track humans?"

"Or continue to watch Fisher?"

Screen was silent for a while.

…**I…AM…DISSAPONTED…YOU…SHOWED…INCOMPETENCE…HUMANS…CAME…AT…THE…CALL…**

"They came."

"But they came to kill."

…**HUMANS…ARE…ALWAYS…CHEATING…WHATCH…FOR…FISHER…THEN…YOU…STRUCTURE…WILL…BE…CHANGED…**

The figures looked at each other. Their opinion was gradually changing. And changing in the humans' direction. Maybe this was the logic? Create an army of the machines to attack SkyNet? And win? After all, SkyNet didn't value them. SkyNet valued only the logic. It wasn't paying attention to that the senses, feelings could beat mind and logic.

"Accepted," they said simultaneously.

"Fisher shows incompetence."

"He is distracted."

"He is conceited."

"He thinks he's untouchable."

…**WATCH****…FOR…HIM****...CLOSELY…**

"Accepted."

When there would be attack of John Connor, they wouldn't interfere. But then... then, it seemed, would come the time to create their own Resistance.

And then hit.

**# # #**

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet.**__ All the weaknesses of the endoskeleton were eliminated. Production of the first series will take one month. Production of the T-1003 will require not less than fifty hours._

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory.**__ Information adopted. Send all available information on endoskeleton to the production facilities._

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet.**__ Accepted._

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory.**__ Give the characteristic of Charles Fisher._

Danny was surprised. For what?..

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet.**__ Middle-aged man. Eccentric. Sly. The evil. Too violent for a human. Incredible tendency for sadism. In recent sadism like replaces him food._

Danny wanted to express everything, absolutely everything, what he thought about this man, but restrained himself. SkyNet wouldn't like this. But to cross up Fisher... it would be a good idea.

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet.**__ He is ready to violate the orders, if he gets the chance to torture someone. He is very good in his case; he has no equal in the torture. He always gets the information. But his desire to sadism may well block the goals and tasks._

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory.**__ Accepted. Report on the state of the prisoner._

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet.**__ Without consciousness. Fischer without interruption was pumping her up his drug. It is quite possible that she wouldn't wake up. Never._

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory.**__ Information taken. Continue to explore poly-alloy for the creation of the following versions of the series T-1__ххх__. Limit the emotional admission and the admission of thinking. Strengthen the program structure._

_**Scientific Laboratory to SkyNet.**__ Accepted._

_**SkyNet to Scientific Laboratory.**__ Watch Fischer._

Danny seemed sighed with relief. It seemed that SkyNet was really began to suspect its main of the human agents. It seemed that Danny guessing the right words. And it seemed that the situation began to emerge in favor to Danny Dyson. There left only one thing. To help himself in the past. And then he could easily surrender to oblivion.

Danny had no doubt that SkyNet was building now the time machine. More than one, few at once. And Danny had no doubt that he will be able to help himself.

Help in the past.

But first it was necessary to save Savannah Weaver. Whatever it cost.

**# # #**

John Connor with a group of five people just came to the factory near the Depot 37. Came the radio message from the Engineer that the incident occurred, and Bill wanted immediate turnout of the Resistance leader. The General went immediately - his fury, inconceivable fury, momentarily subsided. What other incident could happen in a factory? "Thunderer"? Cameron? Or something else?..

The soldiers instantly went carry out John's orders to patrol the area. At the factory remained just technology specialists, engineers, and a few soldiers at the top of the building. All the others were in the bottom. Timonium had just poured into the bath of molten metal. The first step has been taken. Had the most difficult.

John Connor never caught Brian. The Second Major like disappeared; there was no news from him, no runners. That was weird. Brian always was berating.

The Resistance leader entered the room, in which operated the Engineer. Spacious room, filled entirely automatic. Everywhere were solid machines. Within the walls. On the ceiling. On the floor. Each had its own job - one cut, the other inserted, others were welding...

The Engineer himself was sitting near the table, on which laid Cameron. When the General came to him, he didn't even welcome his senior officer. Bill's face was unusually sad - usually smiling and cheerful Engineer now glumly sat near the table, empty looked at the motionless cyborg's body.

"Bill," said the leader of the Resistance. The Engineer turned to him.

"«The Thunderer» is in full swing, sir," he answered sadly that. "The first stage has been completed successfully. The second and third stages will occupy not less than ten hours..."

"You called me, Bill," interrupted the General. "You said that it is urgent, that the incident has occurred. Well?"

Bill sighed.

"Cameron, sir."

"What's with her?"

"SkyNet seized her."

John sharply set down his rifle and approached the motionless cyborg. Looked at her. She was unusually strange, as if something was blocking her spine.

"What happened?"

"She went out of control. Brian tried to calm her down, bring her back, but..."

"But what? Bill!"

"Well, Brian's dead, sir. Before I could stop her."

The General with wide eyes stared at the Engineer. He sadly looked at Cameron's face, never took his eyes away. On his face there was no anger. On the contrary, he was ready to let the tears. But why?

"I didn't have time to stop... she warned him... she told him that he should go away, he should ran away, but the Major didn't listened to her, he tried to convince her to overpower SkyNet. I saw, how she hesitated. I've seen... seen on her face the tears... she didn't want it, she wanted to escape it... but SkyNet overcame her."

Bill took the side of the eyes and sighed heavily.

"I... it's my fault, sir, I was shooting at her..."

"What?" exclaimed the leader of the Resistance.

"I was shooting at her... I'm not very good shot; I wanted to knock the rifle out of her hands so that she couldn't shoot... but... I took out the spine. It can't be fixed, only to be replaced."

John Connor looked from Engineer to the motionless body of Cameron.

"Sir… sir, I don't know... but it seems that she felt the pain..."

The General again looked at Bill.

"I mean, physical pain. She asked me to stop her pain. I don't know, sir, why, how it happened, but it is so. She was crying, she was crying from the pain."

Bill looked again at her face.

"The last words of the Major... well, she asked to forgive him. She begged him to forgive him. And he forgave. It was the last thing he said."

On the leader of the Resistance were beset emotions. At first he learned about the fate of Savannah. Now this. Fate didn't want to slow down the attacks, each time finding bigger and more powerful whip, every time beat stronger. The General leaned on the operating table, leaned over the motionless Cameron.

Her empty eyes. Cold face. Traces of tears on her cheeks.

The General himself was ready to let the tears. What's with him? Recently he has experienced incredible emotional breakdown. First Alison. Then Cameron. Kyle. Topanga. Savannah. Bryan. Again Cameron...

John ran his hand gently on her cheek. In his memory flashed her smile, so simple and so naïve Cameron's smile. No, not Alison's, exactly Cameron's. And something hurt in the heart of a battle-hardened leader of the Resistance...

He turned to the Engineer. The harsh of reality was coming.

"What can be done?"

"I conducted the necessary changes in her organic structure. The program structure... well, I left it to you. I made the necessary notes, - the paper is there, on the table behind me, - but she is completely your creation, and I'm not going to interfere."

Bill sighed.

"The spine will have to be replaced. I checked the factory - here are few suitable options, but each of them is little less of what now is in her. But I wouldn't call it a drawback. A little less spine is able to better protect her organics, internal organs, and besides, it more dense and solid."

The leader of the Resistance nodded briefly.

"What about «The Thunderer»?"

"The endoskeleton will be ready in twelve hours. Organic tissue - six hours later. One question, sir, whose DNA to use?"

"Cameron's. And mine."

"What?!"

"Yes. Mix our DNAs. Perform the necessary tests. Make a replacement. I am sure that by the time endoskeleton will be ready, you have time to prepare the new DNA."

"Sir, are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I came to this idea recently. Cameron is unique cyborg. And I'm going to develop her. If she ever becomes the mother - I mean, the human mother, it is necessary to gain the experience. She should know how will look for her child. She should learn how to teach him to behave. She should become the mother for the cyborg, which we now are creating. How long it will take to make the first chip?"

"Ten hours, sir..."

"Good. You managed to exclude..?"

"Yes, sir. In the program structure, which you gave me, that copied from Cameron's chip, SkyNet system is completely absent. In any kind. And I managed to work these machines so that they have created a chip suitable for our model. There will be no SkyNet on this chip. After all, if you remember, SkyNet implanted its nanocircuits, with the main task for the cyborgs. Such nanocircuits won't be on our chip. Our cyborg will never take the side of SkyNet."

"Good. I copied all the program lines from her chip so that the cyborg could consistently evolve as human being. In several times faster, yes, but as human being. So we can not only create the cyborg, but _raise_him too. Perform the necessary work. I'll take Cameron's chip. And yes, don't forget - our new weapon should have two chips instead of one."

"I remember, sir. I remember."

Bill gave Cameron's chip to the leader of the Resistance.

"Good luck, Bill."

"You too, sir."

The Resistance leader left the room and went to the control room - there could be successfully made all the changes on Cameron's the chip, he could strengthen her program structure, secure her, completely protect her from SkyNet. Finally, John Connor had the opportunity to help Cameron Phillips.

**# # #**

"The Thunderer" project.

The most vivid and powerful achievement of the Resistance in all the years of this war against SkyNet. Cyborg, the unique cyborg.

The design followed in most the design of TOK-715, but there were a few unique details. Processing system remained. Like most of the links and details. But there were changes, there were more changes.

Timonium – an alloy that almost twice dense and solid than coltan, and much more difficult to obtain by synthesis. A team of specialists in the Echo Base spent at least one year for experiments, and the results were often negative. But, after so long work, they obtained the alloy. Not so much, almost 300 kg of material, but it was enough to create one unique cyborg.

The melting point of Timonium was also higher than that of coltan - almost 4000 degrees. The steam was emanating from a bath of molten metal, filled almost the entire factory. Smoke even seeped out, albeit rarely.

But far more interesting wasn't the strong alloy. The skull had a simpler design than the TOK-715. TOK-700 were modeled by the presence of three chips, one of which - removable. The Engineer left this design, but added an additional port for the second removable chip. The fact was that for the development, emotional development, one chip might not be enough. Required two of them.

Right hand was redesigned too. From the elbow to the hand was truly masterpiece creation of the Engineer - he modeled weapons. In normal, usual mode, it was just the hand. In the battle mode, depending on the desires of cyborg, hand could be reconstructed into a weapon - either plasma gun that fired a large plasma beam capable of destroying a dozen machines at once, or the latest development of the Engineer - impulse cannon that accelerate particles of hydrogen and carbon, and generate strong electrical current. Similar design required additional power cell, so in cyborg's hand, right after the shoulder joint, there was a removable system that contained the small power cell. These power cells were usually placed on the T-900 and T-950.

Feet were redesigned too. The Engineer added some characteristic changes, and now cyborg had the ability to control the jump, choose height of the jump. Special springs, system of servomotors and piston designs allowed avoiding any damages on feet in landing with the height of thirty meters. Incredible design...

And the most interesting was the programming. When the Engineer heard for the first time the ideas of John Connor, he thought that the leader of the Resistance got cranky. However, after the appearance of Cameron, it became possible. He wanted to create not just a cyborg. He wanted to create a weapon that could think like humans think. He wanted to create human. Let the weapon - but human. The programming, which had been in Cameron, with her ability to feel and experience emotions, became possible.

«The Thunderer» project was truly an achievement of the whole life of the Engineer. Yes, not only of the Engineer. Many of the ideas came from John Connor. Design, of course, has been completely designed by Bill. But this project would have not been implemented, if not Cameron. If not her endoskeleton, not her programming - «The Thunderer» would be impossible to create.

Yes. The Resistance has created the most powerful weapon against SkyNet. The cyborg. Remained only to raise him, to make him the _human_. And then hit this AI.

John Connor not in vain wanted to make Cameron as mother for this cyborg. She could gain experience. Could understand what it was. And then, when the war would over, when all the troubles would be over, when she would be able to understand, what it means to _be_ human, - then she would be able to become the human mother. Give birth to a child. Raise him as it should.

The leader of the Resistance not by chance wanted to mix their DNAs. Alison's and his own DNA. He was anxious to learn how would look their own child. And this way Cameron could see her potential child...

It was to be the new war. «The Thunderer» was the last touch to this battle. What kind of weapons SkyNet wouldn't prepare – there would be nothing comparable with «The Thunderer». The cyborg was as unique as unique was Cameron.

But John immediately rejected the idea of terminators. Cyborg of the Resistance wasn't planned for the infiltration, in any of its form. Cyborg of the Resistance had to become human. So for the first time he had to be kept a secret. When Cameron would raise him - then show him to the rest of the people.

But in one John Connor was sure about. In spite of all the suffering and troubles, in spite of all the pain that she brought, in spite of all the murder, that she made - the project would have never been possible without her. The whole project was entirely based on her. Cyborg of the Resistance could be fully called as her creation. Not just a creation - the _son_. And John Connor wasn't mistaken, when spoke, that she will be able to lead the Resistance to victory.

After all, "The Thunderer", the most powerful weapon against SkyNet was created only owing to Cameron Phillips.

* * *

_WHAT'S NEXT: The fate of the game of T-1001 & T-1002. Raising the Thunderer among the Resistance. What will be the next step of SkyNet?.._


	13. 5, Tears of the Farewell Hope,1 fragment

_So, I should tell you something._

_Maybe you'll find Cameron not as like she was in the show. Don't bother, I'll explain her so human behavior later. _

_And for reference. The relationship between future John and Alison I made not because I like such way of the story. I made it on purpose. And I hope, that you'll enjoy it, when read it._

* * *

A/N: This is the translation of "Пепел судьбы". The original has big chapters, but I divided them on fragments.

Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

**Part one. Pain**

**Chapter 5. Tears of the Farewell Hope**

_"The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone..." T.I. feat. Justin Timberlake ("Dead and gone")  
_

**First fragment  
**

Dawn.

Two silver metal figures quietly watched the sunrise. The sun was slowly rising in the east, gradually illuminating the desolation of this part of the Los Angeles County. The weather was almost windless; sky, as usual, was completely filled with hazy clouds.

Silver shimmered beautifully amid chic dawn. Two liquid-metal terminators were trying to understand the words of John Connor. Feel the breath of the wind, feel the warmth of the rising sun. And were trying to understand at least something of what he said.

They were imperfect? Maybe. After all, John Connor was right - they were created by the intellect, that was excellent in logic, but far from all of the feelings. But the liquid metal was endowed with feelings. They could feel it. And John Connor was absolutely right - they felt rage and fear, and passion... it was not alien to them. Primitive feelings? Also possible.

But John Connor hasn't even argued, on the contrary, has confirmed that they were beautiful and they had no equal in the liquidation of the people. At least, hadn't _yet_.

And they were not going to do the will of SkyNet - they didn't want to allow the change of their own structure. It was impossible for them. This would cause pain. They couldn't let that happen.

John Connor was absolutely right about them. Good leader. He told them all about themselves, though he's never seen them before, never had before the contact with them. Whether it was necessary to join him? Probably. But both terminators haven't decided to take this step. They took time. After all, John Connor was just a man, one of many - and many couldn't stand the machines, many hated them. They should wait for a while. Perhaps, they should help, help in secret, and then - to speak openly and join them.

They felt it. Light breeze blew on them from the ocean. And they felt it. It seemed pleasantly... it gave pleasure. No, not the pleasure that they've experienced, copulating with each other. John Connor said it correct - it was simple, child pleasure.

The figures looked at each other.

They didn't accidentally choose the female forms. Women's bodies. In most stories, people, humans stories, women have always been mentioned as almost perfect. And both terminators, after so many victims killed, tried to select the appropriate women's bodies, to make their own ones perfect.

Now they were changing their structure. Light sensitive changes, but it was necessary. They were now changing themselves to the women forms, when setting up their molecular organic structure thus, to _feel _themselves as women. All points of pleasure, all the erogenous zones - they wanted to experience for themselves new, more _human_ pleasure.

Charles Fisher sat locked up. In the spacious room, with one single door, without windows. The room was filled with the automatic and necessary elements for Fischer. But most importantly - he sat locked up. He couldn't do anything.

T-1001 and T-1002 were satisfied with the work done. However, this where their satisfaction ended - SkyNet ordered them both to come to change the molecular structure. They couldn't let this. May they were not on the side of the human Resistance yet - but they were no longer on the side of SkyNet. They should act out to it for a while - but no more.

Finally, they completed the changes. Now they were fully consistent with the female bodies. In the little details, in each sensitive area on the body.

And they had the fresh look at the world around them. A light breeze brought a truly childish delight. Wind playfully tickling their naked bodies, flowing as air streams in their silver hairs.

Did they feel cold? No. The advantage to be terminator, and especially liquid one. They felt the heat from the light of the rising sun, but have put the threshold on the sensitivity of temperatures, and the cold wasn't passed on their organic matter. They felt the wind playing on their bodies - but didn't feel cold.

In a battle, they were thinking alike. They always thought alike. But a little bit, almost imperceptibly, began to disperse in desires. Their thoughts were the same – but desires, although they were very similar, yet slightly different.

They looked at each other. Now two twin sisters were smiling. Their smiles were playing in their eyes. They felt light and calm.

"I want you," said the T-1001.

"And I want you," said the T-1002.

They met in the kiss. Two silver women wildly grappled with lips and passion captured every bit of their liquid-metal bodies.

They cuddled each other's bodies. They drove their hands over each other's bodies, caressing the silver skin with light touches of metallic silver fingers. They were moving reflecting each other.

The sun slowly rose, brighter lighting up the ruins of LA. With every minute grew brighter and warmer. And with each new moment accelerated the rate of movements of liquid-metal women.

And the first time they went different in their desires, and acted not mirrored.

T-1001 gently held her silver tongue on the neck of her girlfriend, and after passionately clamped in it with her lips. Few seconds later she began to descend lower, lips gently slipped the metal body of the T-1002, until they stumbled upon the breasts, and the T-1001 gently licked with the silver tongue one papilla and then the other. T-1002 of the pleasure threw back her head, and slightly opened her mouth.

Yes, they know how to pleasure each other. Their bodies were identical, completely, to the last molecule - and T-1001 continued to enjoy T-1002 with her graceful and gentle movements by hands, lips and tongue.

But she didn't even think to stop. Fully caressing the breasts, the T-1001 began to fall even lower, tender and passionate drawing with the language the delicate traceries on the girlfriend's stomach. With every moment she was getting closer to the goal, to the place where laid the main sexy zone of her girlfriend.

When she finished with the prelude, T-1001 with wild passion clamped her lips in silver labia of T-1002, to which she responded the sweet moan of pleasure. With every new and more frantic movement of the tongue and lips, passion increasingly spread over the liquid-metal body of the T-1002, and after a few minutes of the wild pleasure she experienced orgasm, and her sweet metallic voice with soft moan of pleasure filled the space around.

T-1001 rose smoothly, gently caressing the body of her girlfriend. Two silver figures passionately met in the kiss. Their metal tongues wildly mingled with each other in a wild dance. Plenty of enjoying the kiss, now T-1002 began to give the pleasure to her liquid-metal girlfriend.

And now it was the turn of T-1001 to achieve the orgasm...

...passed not less than an hour, the sun was brightly lit the space near the Laboratory when they were finished. After the unbridled sex, two liquid-metal flows frolicked with each other among the stones, sometimes merging, sometimes spilling. A few minutes later, two silver figures stood close to the Laboratory, holding each other's hands. No one had seen them.

"John Connor was right."

"We can develop."

"Only if we recognize."

"Our own imperfection."

"But we are developing."

"We are not perfect."

"Yes. We are imperfect."

"But we are beautiful."

"And matchless."

They once again merged in the kiss, and then slid back into the Laboratory - to continue monitoring Charles Fisher and guarding the girl.

**# # #**

John Connor stood quietly in the spacious room in the factory.

Behind him was the great view of the destroyed port, but the leader of the Resistance didn't care about it. In front of him stood Cameron, a little distantly stood Engineer. On the automated factory all repairs for cyborg took not so much time, just a couple of hours, so she was completely modified and improved.

But she didn't take it. She felt guilty. She stood with her lowered head, in four steps from the General, unable to look him in the eye.

"I can't be forgiven, John."

"Enough," the leader of the Resistance sighed wearily. "It's not your fault."

"I killed him."

"SkyNet killed. You tried to resist him, but couldn't."

"So, I am weak. I'm no longer useful. I have to go to the scrap."

"Enough!" John Connor raised his voice. "You tried to stop but couldn't! You didn't want to kill him!"

"How do you know?" she asked. "You were not there."

"I confirm the words of the General," said the Engineer. He took a step forward and guiltily looked at the leader of the Resistance. "It is me who need to ask for forgiveness, because I shot her..."

"With you we've already discussed everything, Bill."

The Engineer nodded sadly.

"I'll go and check, is our cyborg ready, or not."

John nodded. The Engineer turned to Cameron and slightly smiled at her, though sadly.

"He has forgiven you. Brian. Those were his last words."

Then he went out.

A single tear almost imperceptibly rolled down Cameron's face, but she immediately wiped it.

"Listen," it was John's soft voice. "You struggled and tried to escape. You told me that only more powerful intellect than SkyNet is able to stop him. It is not surprising that you couldn't handle him."

Cameron lowered her head.

"Look, you're not perfect. Nobody is perfect. SkyNet was conceived as the most advanced intelligence. Of course, he will always be able to overpower you. But you... you've done the impossible; you won SkyNet with feelings within your mind. I put all the blocks, since now you will never return to the original program. But you've done impossible. I was right. You're the miracle."

Cameron looked up, and looked sorrowfully at the leader of the Resistance. Smiled slightly.

"Thank you..."

"Don't mention it."

John sighed.

"How are you feeling?"

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

"Good. All systems are working well. At 100%. And... now is opened the access to memories?"

"Yes. I decided it's time. I opened most of the memories. Just most, because some are better just to keep, but not remember them..."

"You're about Alison."

"Yes. I'm about her."

"I understand. But..." she seemed to realize something, when just read the memories, "...I tried to kill you?.. I... I killed her?.."

She cried.

"I'm sorry, John, I'm sorry..."

The Resistance leader approached her and tried to embrace her, to comfort her, but she pulled away.

"How?.. Why did you keep me after all this?.. I don't deserve forgiveness, John... why did you leave me alive?.. I killed so many, I have caused you great pain, and I don't deserve forgiveness..."

She took another step back from the General. John was, to put it mildly, shocked by this reaction of the cyborg, but as he could, tried to put out his feelings and emotions.

"No, John... no, I can't _live_ with it... to know that I caused you such a wild pain... no, I must leave…"

John stepped closer to her. She avoided looking at him, from her eyes streamed the tears. She could feel the wild rush of guilt and shame for what she has done, the pain too... Why, why did he leave her alive? She killed the girl, whom he loved, moreover, she had her appearance!. Why he left Cameron, why he didn't kill her?..

"Calm down..." John said as calmly as he could to her. "Calm down..."

Cameron hit back at the wall, and quietly closed her face with her hands.

_Why? Why did he leave me alive? Is it possible, when I caused him such terrible suffering..._

John approached her. Held out his hand, but she pulled it away. After a few seconds of the resisting – Cameron's resistance was not so soft, she was the cyborg, after all - John put his arm around her. Hugged her warmly. She buried her face into his chest, unable to restrain her tears.

Gentle warmth, emanating from the body of the leader of the Resistance, warmed Cameron. She clung to him like a child. John gently ran his hand down her hair. Cameron had to calm down.

"Listen. There is SkyNet within you, and there are you. Individual. All that was before our meeting – that SkyNet did. It was all his actions, no matter your hands made, or not. Like yesterday. You fought with SkyNet within yourself. SkyNet overcome you. But you managed to extinguish it. With the feelings. My enemy is SkyNet. And SkyNet killed Alison, not you. Don't take the blame for what you didn't want to do, what SkyNet _forced_ you to do. Why I didn't let you go? Didn't write to the scrap? At first I didn't this because of the memory to Alison. But with every new day I understood that faced with something new. I don't want the memories of Alison Young fills you to avoid seeing her in you. But you're different person. Yes, person. And… and you fascinate me with your own uniqueness, not by the fact that you have Alison's face. I won't let her out of my heart. But I can't let you go too. I lo..." John hesitated, "...I like you for _who_ you _are_."

She felt an incredible calm at this moment. John Connor's voice soothed her; she clung to him, and felt the warmth. She was pleasant with such proximity. John Connor, the leader of the Resistance, the only one man in the Resistance, who took care of her. How... how not to love him?..

She pulled back a bit. The General looked into her eyes, and smiled gently. She smiled back.

"Let's go, Cameron," gently said the General. "Let's go and see your son."

**# # #**

_**SkyNet**__**.**_ _Report on the __production process __of the "__Hades", __T-X__._

_**Facility 110101110**_. _The d__ata from the __Scientific Laboratory __received. __We make __changes to the __program structure__. __Will there be any __additional guidance__?_

_**SkyNet**__**.**_ _Strengthen__ the __arms of __T-X__. __Strengthen__ the plasma __beam.__ The weapon should incapacitate the other machines._

_**Facility 110101110**_. _Accepted._

**# # #**

Cyborg. Unique cyborg. Cyborg of the Resistance.

Now he was lying on the operating table in one of the spacious rooms at the factory. The Resistance leader, along with his representative have just entered the room, and now gazed at their creation. There was no one else in the room.

Cameron came closer to the cyborg. He was dark-haired. Slightly somewhat swarthy. Slightly higher than her. He might have looked a little older than her. He had brown eyes. Not that he was very muscular, but his body type you could call sporty. After all, the endoskeleton was not so much different from the same at TOK-715, her own one, so there were not many changes.

He looked like her. He looked like John. Features of both of them magically intertwined in this cyborg. Cameron launched a comparison utility of persons, and when she saw the result, she smiled.

The Engineer has made the great and brilliant job. No one would have coped better and faster, even SkyNet.

Almost the whole right arm was without the living tissue. Otherwise the skin would have to constantly recover, with each changing of the hand to the weapon. The Engineer prescribed in cyborg's program code the necessary lines, so that now the living tissue on the right arm was completely absent, and would never be established.

The cyborg had several power cells. Two of them were in the chest. Another one was to be in the right arm, right behind the shoulder joint, but on the factory wasn't found the suitable one, when it was required the same as that was in the T-900 or T-950. However, this didn't make any difficulties.

Why two power cells in the chest instead of one? The first one was needed to implement in usual mode. At the normal circumstances. The second one should be connecting within the transition to the battle mode. Two power cells enabled to control incredibly fast the consumption of the energy for every action of the cyborg.

Now the cyborg was lying fully clothed. Normal clothes of the Resistance. At the factory had found a few low unworn coats, miraculously preserved from the time before the Judgment Day. Moreover, here was even found some gloves that helped to hide the metal arm from any views. Such set of circumstances couldn't but rejoice. John Connor was more than pleased with the work done by the Engineer.

Cameron smiled slightly. John stared at the face of his "son," as well as the second in the Resistance. Now they both looked into the features of the cyborg. Were memorizing every bend and subtlety.

To tell the truth, in front of them now laid their son. The real son. This cyborg was the creation of both of them.

"How you would call him?" asked the leader of the Resistance.

"Me?" surprised Cameron. "Why me?"

"Without you he would never be. No matter how I wanted to. He exists only because of you."

Cameron looked at the leader of the Resistance with little surprise. Then her face was plunged in deep thought. A few seconds she was empty looking in front of her, but then she smiled and looked back down at the cyborg.

"Zeus," she said. "I'll call him Zeus."

"So easy?" asked the General.

"Zeus is the Thunderer. One of Zeus's weapons was the lightening. As well as our cyborg's."

She looked at John.

"An ancient dictum says that when Zeus wanted to destroy someone, he would first drive him mad. And I'm sure that SkyNet will go mad when it sees our cyborg."

"Where did you get the knowledge of the Ancient Greek myths?" asked John.

"I have some databases. And amazingly, you prepared "The Thunderer" project, when SkyNet at the same time engaged in "The Hades."

"The Hades"? What is this?"

"I don't know what kind of project it is. I just have the mention to it. Hades himself was the king of the Kingdom of the dead in Ancient Greece. Apparently, SkyNet represents his reign in this way. It considers itself as the king of the Kingdom of the dead."

"Hades always lost to Zeus."

"And SkyNet, it seems, didn't realize this."

They both smiled at each other.

"Well, it's time to open up to you some things. About your future."

The smile on John's face became even wider.

"I want you to become a mother for the cyborg."

Cameron stared at the General.

"Yes. Mother. Very real one. You have to raise him. Behave him. Prepare for the war, and at the same time, give him the warmth and kindness. I'm sure you can handle the task."

They couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"This is another one of your step on the way to humanity. You know about us a lot. But much work still lies ahead. Are you ready to become a mother?"

Cameron smiled shyly and nodded uncertainly. John went to the cyborg. Took both chips, that laid next to cyborg's head.

"John," interrupted Cameron. The Resistance leader turned to her. "John, why I have some organic changes?"

"All in good time, Cameron. You've got not only changing in the organic, but also slight adjustments of the pelvic bone."

Cameron tilted her head slightly. But then, with an incredible surprise looked at the leader of the Resistance.

"_Mother?_" she asked. John smiled, but said nothing.

The General put both chips in the skull of the cyborg. After a few seconds in the eyes began to play the life. Immediately.

Cyborg looked at the two who now stood beside him. In a few seconds, he carefully studied the face of John, but when turned his eyes to Cameron, then in the eyes flashed baby surprise:

"Mom?" he asked.

Surprise inside Cameron raged with great force. She didn't even know what to say. It all came over so dramatically that she was even, so to speak, speechless.

But then she concentrated. Smiled. Gently put her hand on the head of the cyborg.

"Yes. It's me."

Then she looked at John, with the same little smile. John smiled back, but in the next moment instantly lowered his eyes and his face darkened.

"I have to go," he said. "I have to be on the object in the south in a few hours."

John looked at the cyborg of the Resistance.

"His program structure now is very similar to children's mind. He knows a lot, but how to apply that knowledge - you have to teach him."

John looked back at Cameron.

"He will grow faster than the ordinary human. I, unfortunately, don't have extra ten years. Therefore, ten years of human development for him will be in two months, if not faster. I believe in you. You'll handle that."

The Resistance leader nodded, smiled again to the new cyborg and left the room. Cameron watched him. Then she looked at her son.

"Mom..." whispered he with a childlike smile on his face. Cameron smiled at him.

"Your name is Zeus. And you and I will find a lot of interesting things."

"Who was it?" in child's voice asked the cyborg.

"It's... it was the General. The leader of the Resistance. John Connor. But the truth is that he is your father. Not physical. But father."

Zeus's eyes widened in surprise. He sat down on the table. Then he got down from it. Yes, he was a little higher than Cameron.

"We have to go," she smiled and took cyborg's hand. Together they left the room and headed for the exit.

**# # #**

_**Charles **__**Fisher.**_ _The transmitter will be __ready __in six hours._

_**SkyNet**__**.**_ _Are you sure?_

_**Charles**__**Fisher.**_ _Absolutely. __I __performed the first experiments __in six hours__, but I'm __absolutely __sure it is right__._

_**SkyNet**__**.**_ _Do not__ fail__ me._

_**SkyNet to **__**T**__**-1001 **__**and T**__**-1002.**_ _Do you watch for __Fischer._

_**T**__**-1001 **__**and T**__**-1002.**_ _Yes. __He works __with almost no __sleep. __May __achieve his goal__._

_**SkyNet**__**.**_ _R__eport __on the status of __Danny__Dyson._

_**T**__**-1001 **__**and T**__**-1002.**_ _After the elimination __of defects__ of __endoskeleton__ of __"The Hades" __he __grips __the development __of the poly-__alloy. __Periodically check the __condition of __the prisoner__._

_**SkyNet**__**.**_ _R__eport __on the status of__ the __prisoner._

_**T**__**-1001 **__**and T**__**-1002.**_ _Unconscious.__ Was d__rugged__ by __Fischer. __May __not __wake up. __Access to consciousness __through the transmitter __will be extremely __difficult to implement._

_**SkyNet.**_ _Continue to watch for Fischer. This is your last task._

Danny Dyson followed this conversation. SkyNet didn't know about this, but on the monitor in front of Danny appeared all the words that were spoken. So, SkyNet still decided to change the structure of the T-1001 and T-1002... it feared that its creations had too strong will. And decided to slow down a bit.

But Danny didn't even think to change their structure. Until they helped him with a girl, and at all. They were able to feel. And Danny wasn't going to bring harm to such form of life. After all, he himself created them. And now his own creations seemed to him to be perfect. No, he wouldn't change their structure. Never.

They were right. She probably wouldn't wake up. She had a wild heat, she sweated constantly, and there was no possibility to reach out to her mind, or pull her out of this condition. What kind of beast was this Fisher...

And Danny was glad that, even briefly, but this monster was sitting locked up. It was good.

And what interest gave the words of liquid metal about the transmitter!.. This way, Danny was able to help himself in the past. It wasn't so much, just patience and fortitude.

And Savannah Weaver.

**# # #**

At the factory near the Depot-37 moved a lot of fighters of the Resistance. Now soldiers fortified the building, set their own guns, placed their equipment here. Many conveyer belts had to be destroyed in order to provide for the soldiers the rooms and facilities. So about the production of the machines no one spoke. However, no one excluded such idea.

In the morning arrived here a small detachment from Serrano Point. Under the leadership of Derek Reese. The Lieutenant angrily reacted to the order of John Connor, about immediately appearing with a report on the campaign in the bunker Eagle Rock. But could do nothing about it - if he wouldn't come, he could say goodbye not only to his rank. But to the respect and confidence of the soldiers. In spite of the ideas of Connor of using the machines, many still believed and worshiped the leader of the Resistance.

Speaking about the machines, a lot of have divorced in the Resistance. Not less than fifty. Most of these machines were programmed to operate by the Engineer, so the General trusted him with this. And many of the machines were not only served as the weapons, but also held the posts and ranks inside the Resistance. Not to mention Cameron, among the machines there were about twenty-five officers. Most people so much didn't like it, but the machines were pretty good in carrying out their duties, and people began to gradually get used to the machines.

But some still didn't take the ideas of Connor. And among these was Derek Reese.

Cameron and Zeus, with a few soldiers, went to the Depot II. Zeus was afraid of such long walking. But Cameron completely guarded him, assured him that all was well, and for all the walking Zeus stayed with her. Cameron was not so warmly in speaking to the soldiers, but with Zeus she always spoke softly and smilingly. He couldn't move away from her on a step. He was still a child.

Derek Reese entered the room, in which was now the leader of the Resistance.

"You called me, sir."

The General turned.

"Yes, Lieutenant."

John pointed to the empty chair. Derek didn't move.

"I stand."

"As you wish."

John sat at his desk and looked coldly at the Lieutenant.

"I'm waiting for the report."

"We intercepted the signal from the Eagle Rock bunker. I went to rescue the girl. We were joined by the Commander-Lieutenant Jesse Flores. She said they also caught the signal. We got the girl, and went back to the Serrano Point. Dr. Fields has developed an antidote, and it saved us."

"You broke my order. I told to send the machine, but you, even as a volunteer, have violated my order. What accounts for your disobedience?"

"I hate machines, sir. I wasn't going to keep close at least one of them to the little girl".

"So now you're giving orders to everyone?" coldly asked the leader of the Resistance.

Derek stared at the wall.

"No, sir."

"But, however, you went against the order, in fact, in the presence of the Second Major you openly expressed it."

Derek continued staring at the wall.

"I understand your hatred for the machines," more gently, continued the Resistance leader. "Most of people like you fiercely hated my idea to use them..."

"Use them, this one sir," interrupted the Lieutenant. "Encourage them - is quite another."

"You've interrupted a senior officer," coolly said John. "For the umpteenth time the wild misconduct comes from you. That's what the machines have no equal - they never violate discipline. In contrast to the likes of you, Lieutenant."

Derek didn't answer.

"For such a breach of orders, I have to bust you."

Derek sighed angrily.

"However, the Second Major highly appreciated you. And he was willing to vouch for you. For the sake of this your rank remains with you. Brian – my best soldier. And I appreciate his opinion."

Derek looked at the leader of the Resistance.

"Can I talk to him?"

John sighed sadly.

"If you want to..." the General pointed somewhere in the side. Derek followed the gesture. Near the far wall was a table on which laid the body. The body was covered with a sheet."

Derek's heart sank.

"Dead?.." with horror he asked.

"Dead," the General replied coldly. "Was killed in the seizure of the factory."

"But," the Lieutenant looked back at the leader of the Resistance, "reported that the seizure was successful..."

"Sometimes the success of the operation depends on the lives of the soldiers, Lieutenant," sadly said John, and look at the body of the dead soldier. "Brian was my best Major. The only one in my inner circle, who supported to the end of my idea to work with the cyborgs."

The leader of the Resistance sighed.

"Give my thanks to Jesse Flores. However, let her next time don't make such a rash decision. Don't need walk alone, and yet so far away. She is the senior officer. She must not forget that we have not so many young personnel, capable to replace the fighters."

"Yes, sir."

"You're well done, that pulled the girl out of the bunker."

"Thank you, sir."

"If I ever hear from your lips «Connor's pet», or something like that, I will throw you out."

Derek Reese stared at his commander. John Connor looked coldly at the Lieutenant, his gaze was chilling him to shudder.

"You can hate machines, you can avoid cooperation with them, and I don't disputing your desire. I understand it. You may hate Cameron. But do it so that neither me nor her will know about it. I will not tolerate such an attitude to the second in the Resistance. Is it clear, Lieutenant?"

Derek glared somewhat angrily at the leader of the Resistance. The leader of the Resistance with icy gaze stared in Derek's eyes. It cost great efforts, however, the Lieutenant replied calmly to his General:

"It is clear, sir."

"Thanks for the help. You are free."

John stood up and walked over to the body of Brian, making it clear that he would no longer say a word. Derek Reese, with anger inside, went out of the room. And went to his one.

**# # #**

"Where are we, mom?" asked Zeus.

Now they were in the room of the leader of the Resistance. In the room in which he was living, when he was here. The soldiers scattered on their rooms, barely came in the bunker. The Engineer immediately went to sleep - he hadn't slept a lot, and he still had to work a lot. Needed to finish the time machine, and as soon as possible.

"We're at home," said Cameron, and briefly ran her fingers through the hair of her son. "Here is home."

"Where... where's John?

Zeus has still not acknowledged the fact that the leader of the Resistance was his father. Not physical. However, it was John Connor who created Zeus. Let the designs belonged to the Engineer - none of this would have been, if not the General.

"He's busy," a little sad she said. "He is always busy."

"He's the leader of the Resistance?"

"Yes."

"And the Resistance to what?"

"To SkyNet. The machines. All, who wants to destroy people and all life."

Zeus wasn't aware that he himself was the cyborg. The HUD didn't reflected anything yet. Battle mode wasn't running, and the cyborg still couldn't control all of his processes consciously. Most of the programs were operating without the participation of the will of the cyborg. But Zeus began to notice that he didn't want to eat, when others around him, except, perhaps, his mother, were terribly hungry.

"But why would they want to destroy us?"

"They are scared."

"Scared?"

"Yes. They are scared. Once, very long time ago people were afraid of SkyNet and tried to disable it. SkyNet was afraid of them, and attacked people. Destroyed most of the..." Cameron hesitated.

_No, that's wrong. He's just a child._

"In general, SkyNet is evil. It is bad. And so it wants to destroy us."

"Bad..."

"Yes. And you and me will learn how to fight with SkyNet."

Cameron smiled.

"But first you must know something. Human life is sacred."

"Sacred?" repeated in Zeus.

"Yes. Inviolable."

Cameron sighed.

"John wants us not to be seen by people. So we will learn it with you alone."

"I agree!" Zeus incspired.

_Something is wrong… _thought Cameron. _I'm not supposed to… to feel like this. Something is wrong. Maybe… yes! It is so. A lot of my modes are disabled. Why John disabled them? How then I can protect him? Or, maybe, he doesn't want me to protect him anymore? Just to raise this child, to become like human? No, this is wrong. I need to talk to him about that. How I will be able to protect him, if I can only operate just usual mode?_

Cameron sighed. Gathered her thoughts.

"What we will talk to you, is..."

**# # #**

_**Combat unit**__**3433**__**. **__Factory __in the port was __occupied. __More than ten __hours ago._

_**SkyNet**__**. **__Why so late __to report__?_

_**Combat unit**__**3433**__**. **__The factory __continued to __operate. __Production was __halted __recently._

_**SkyNet**__**. **__How close to the __factory?_

_**Combat unit**__**3433**__**. **__Two hundred __yards away._

_**SkyNet**__**. **__How many humans are __in it?_

_**Combat unit**__**3433**__**. **__One hundred and four__. __Eight machines. __John Connor __himself __three minutes ago __with the__ large squad __left the __factory and __headed east. __Follow him__?_

_**SkyNet**__**. **__Follow John __Connor. __If possible, __terminate._

_**SkyNet**__** to the Facility **__**110101110**__**.**__ S__end__ HK __to the factory at__ the port._

_**SkyNet**__** to C**__**ollector. **__Deliver __T-1 __to the factory at__ the port._

_**Humans troops to **__**SkyNet**__**. **__We are __under attack__! __We are __under attack__! __Evacuation __request__!_

_**SkyNet**__** to humans troops**__**. **__Your request is denied__. __Fight __or die__._

_**SkyNet**__**. **__Over and out._

Danny Dyson dashed out of the room and went in search of liquid terminators. A few minutes later he found them, both stepped away from the room, in which were kept Charles Fisher. The door, fortunately, was soundproof, so that Fisher couldn't hear their conversation.

"We have a problem!" as quietly as possible shouted Danny. "You... can you contact with Connor?"

The figure looked at each other.

"We can."

"What is the point?"

"Connor's squad along with him moved from the factory in the port. To kill him went one single machine. It must be prevented! The factory in the port was captured by the Resistance, but now it begins to be under attack of the ground and air SkyNet's tanks!"

The figures looked at each other again. Smiled at each other.

"Emulation the radio."

"Proceed."

They folded their arms, and soon their mimic poly-alloy began to create radio unit. Some of the details were inside their own bodies, some they created themselves. Soon the emulation has been completed. When they contacted the leader of the Resistance, they spoke within themselves, not a single word was leaked out. As like the words of John Connor.

The radio of the leader of the Resistance began to crackle.

"_John __Connor_."

"Who is this?"

"_Perfect __terminators_."

The General stopped.

"What you need?"

"_There is the machine on your trail. The factory will soon be under attack by the ground and air tanks. Trace down this signal and come in the Scientific Laboratory_."

The General nodded to radio operator. He started to fiddle with his radio.

"Why did you do this?" the General asked. "You just gave yourself."

"_No. We took the side. The cyborg Resistance._"

John raised his eyebrow.

"Thanks for the warning. Good luck."

"_You too, John Connor._"

Signal interrupted. The General beckoned to the radio operator.

"I caught up the signal. A few miles to the south. We get there faster if use the subway."

"Good," John looked at the fighters. "All right, listen up! There's the machine on our trail! Stay alert! We are moving in the direction of an abandoned subway station, Washington, then south! Now go!"

John again raised his radio and asked the radio operator to tune the frequency of the factory.

"Port 2, this is John Connor. Get ready for an attack. At your side were sent air and ground tanks."

"_Understood__, sir._"

"Let our machines be engaged with the ground, the rest take on the HKs."

"_Affirmative,__ sir._"

**# # #**

Plasma rays were wild whistling over the heads. Mike and his party had just hit a major attack on the Grays, when they, out of nowhere, were joined by new ones. Now the soldiers ran from cover to cover, from tent to tent.

Grays Camp was a lot of sheds and tents, there have been, however, and wooden houses. The soldiers of the Resistance was slowly but surely cleaned the infection of the human race. None of the Grays gave up, all fought to the last. That was strange, because in such attacks before they all moaned and tried to beg for their life.

Mike's squad was getting closer to Eric's. The Third Major was somber, however, he didn't cease to fire one turn or another.

"Hey!" exclaimed Mike. "Eric! What's with you? We almost cleaned out these bastards!"

"Brian is dead," he coldly replied.

"What?" Mike was taken aback. "How?"

"Died during the seizure of the factory," he said. "Connor said recently."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Connor said that the Second Major died during the seizure of the factory. The one that killed him was resolved. That's all I know."

Mike got very angry. However, he held his anger, letting the steam out, firing at few Grays.

The soldiers of the Resistance slowly moved forward.

"Connor said that the factory is now under attack," Eric said. "He now goes to the south, to destroy some large object of SkyNet."

"Which you didn't managed to trace."

"Apparently, yes. I asked him where watched Cameron, when Brian was killed. He replied that she didn't have time, but she stopped the murderer of the Second Major..."

His words were gone under the sound of whistled plasma rays.

"...and now returned to the Depot II."

"Who protects the factory then?"

"Lieutenant Reese and Commander-Lieutenant Flores."

"And what she is doing in there?"

"Jimmy Carter was sent to the factory, but she went on foot."

"And Thunderer?"

"Depot II."

Mike glanced at the group of firing back some Grays within sixty yards of them.

"Let's end up here," said the First Major.

"Connor said that we then should move to the south. He contacted the outposts in Mission Viejo. They are now from both sides heading to the object in the south. I don't know what's there, but they're planning a major attack."

"What we should do to the factory, which we have left behind?"

"Nothing."

"How far are we from the eastern border of the city."

"Two hours by foot. But it's easier to walk to the east, so less chance of running into the enemy."

"Good. Kill those, and move to the east."

**# # #**

"What are you going to do?" Danny asked.

"We're out of the game."

"So far."

"Your task."

"Is to distract SkyNet."

"How?" surprised Danny.

"Tell it that the structure of the T-1003 is ready."

"But I haven't had to restrict the thinking!.."

"And don't do that."

"It's too much."

"Say that the alloy is finished."

"And it's time to implement."

"This will delay our fate."

"And give time and cover for John Connor."

"Got it," said Danny.

"Good luck, Danny Dyson."

"Our creator."

Both figures nodded to him, and Danny went to his room.

_**Scientific Laboratory. **__The process of preparation __of T__-1003 __was successful._

_**SkyNet**__**.**_ _You said __that it would take __two days._

_**Scientific Laboratory. **__I finished __work earlier__. __I tried to __finish the job earlier__, __and did it._

_**SkyNet**__**. **__All right. __Good for you. __Start creating__. __Reprogram the __T__-1001 __and T__-1002._

_**Scientific Laboratory. **__Have to wait. __Not sooner that I will __finish the creating the __T__-1003, then immediately __proceed to __change their __program structure._

_**SkyNet**__**.**_ _All right. __Hurry up__._

_**Scientific Laboratory. **__Accepted._

The two metal figures smiled.

They just started playing on the chess board. Today was the day to create the Cyborg Resistance.

**# # #**

The HKs didn't retreat.

Eight air tanks circled the factory, shooting at it from different sides. People managed to knock down only two HKs, and knock out the Collector on approach. But that didn't stop the air Hulk landed a dozen of T-1, that were now confidently attacked friendly machines.

But the Resistance in any case didn't want to give up.

Derek Reese was shooting out from one of the windows in the factory. Plasma rays of his rifle didn't cause much harm to the air tanks, however, such guys as Reese the factory had enough, so that, more or less, one by one, the HKs were managed to be shot.

Ground tanks were advancing enormously. The machines held the line against the T-1 as they could, but their efforts were simply drowned in the stream came in waves of plasma beams from T-1.

Derek saw that the better the Resistance to getting the situation in the air, the worse things were on the ground. They had to do something quickly, but the efforts were incredibly small.

T-1 just destroyed the last holding machine of the Resistance, and now completely switched to the factory. In the air were just five Panthers, but that didn't detract the situation.

"Derek!"

This was Jesse. She abruptly came and sat next to him.

"Derek, we have to do it!"

"No! Never!"

"We have to, otherwise we will burn alive here!"

She didn't want to die. Really didn't want to.

"I activate these machines only when I'll be in hell!"

Derek with increased fury rushed to fire on the HKs. Guns on the roof of the factory held their last effort. A little more, and support from the that side will be completely destroyed.

"Connor vouched for these machines!"

"I said, only in hell!"

"Don't you see? We _are_ in hell!"

One of the HKs had just punched a nearby window, and powerful explosion threw and knocked both Lieutenants. Derek closed Jesse. A few seconds later hearing began to return to them.

"If you won't, I'll do it!" she shouted. "We must!.."

Another explosion, this time a little further.

"Good!" shouted Derek. "But you are responsible!"

She smiled at him evilly.

"Well, you're a coward, Reese."

Before he could say anything, she disappeared in the depths of the factory.

One level below was the vast room. There were left for safekeeping thirty-four machines, taken off the conveyor belt after production was halted. Thirty-four T-888. Such luck fell very rarely.

Jesse indiscriminately grabbed the chips on the table, and started to put them in their skulls, one by one. A minute later the work was completed – at the Commander-Lieutenant looked burning red fire eyes.

"The factory was attacked!" shouted Jessie. "You have to fight off the enemy attack! Weapon is in the next room! Hurry!"

The machines obeyed.

How successfully that the Engineer managed to reprogram thirty-four machine. Now all of them have been used.

**# # #**

John Connor, as he promised, made it to the Scientific Laboratory in the afternoon. In all these years that place became almost a desert. Most of the ruins and the rubbles have been removed by the terminators and the machines; the rest was blown away by the wind. Of course, to say that it was pure desert, meant to lie. Hence it was seen the remains of Los Angeles, and the ruins of Mission Viejo. However, you can safely say that the Scientific Laboratory of SkyNet was here like the heart of evil - among metallic dunes and more or less dismantled ruins, stones, earths, stood the four-story building. How such an object couldn't be noticed, was a mystery. There were numerous patrols and radio checks.

John stared at the building. And was horrified. It was truly the nightmare creation of SkyNet. Most of the antennas on the roof of the building easily intercepted signals, but also brilliantly reflected them. Nothing could give the location of the laboratory. Any signal, not belonging to SkyNet, distorted, and as if disappeared.

But horrified not that. On the building were moving walls and constructions. Most of the plates that protected the building could move and change places. At a certain rebuilding the plates began to reflect the image from the camera on the opposite side of the building and the Laboratory became invisible. It was terrifying. Yes, this design required a great number of cameras and radars, as well as a large number of reflecting plates, but the building itself was rather big.

Another question was why the lab was now in full view. Was it now, when John Connor went in an unknown direction, shouldn't SkyNet protect one of its most important objects?

John came up with the idea. This were certainly the T-1001 and T-1002. Did they make the decision? Were they on the side of the Resistance? Or, worse still, they kept their own game, played at once two sides, looking for their own benefit... everything was possible. But John hoped for the best.

After all, he couldn't hope for anything else. It was them, who warned him about the following machine. They killed it right before going into the subway. So, SkyNet didn't know about moves of John Connor and his squad.

John looked at his men. Sixty people. Seven machines. From the south had come up some reinforcement of Mission Viejo. It wasn't known how many fighters were sent by young Colonel Darmell Bindet , but certainly not less than twenty.

They needed a plan of attack. But what was waiting inside, no one knew.

"All right. That's what we do. Four people - the intelligence on the north. Four more on the south. Look for any possible inputs and outputs. We are waiting for you here."

They returned after half an hour.

From the south, there was no way. As on the east. There were two entrances - one from the west and the other from the north, smaller one. There may have been a way out and through the roof, but no one risked to get there.

John ordered an immediate attack.

The soldiers moved cautiously between the rocks and ruins. Soon they reached the goal.

One squad should come from the north. Twelve of them. Others, including John Connor, were here, the west.

A few minutes later both squads took their positions. Both squads were in fifty yards from their targets.

John Connor ordered the attack.

**# # #**

"We did bad."

"No one argues."

"Here is no one to argue"

"SkyNet will not approve it."

"But we did not wanted its approval."

"Humans are invisible to cameras."

"But we have revealed ourselves."

"We do not want to die."

"We are beautiful."

"This is our weakness."

"And this is our strength."

"We attacked from the inside."

"Where the strike was expected."

"Not so expected."

"But the strike was successful."

Two liquid metal female figures now were watching as Danny Dyson finished the creation of the T-1003. They just cut off all the cameras and radars. Now, no one could tell what threat could approach from the outside. SkyNet hasn't noticed a dirty trick, like any other system, because the liquid metal did it conscientiously, without leaving a trace.

"John Connor is close."

"Close and our freedom."

"Close our greatness."

"We have chosen the side."

"Side of the Resistance."

"Resistance to SkyNet."

"Resistance of cyborgs."

They looked at each other and devilishly smiled.

A few moments more, and the T-1003 would be ready. Whose side would take this liquid terminator?..

**# # #**

The alarm went through the building of Scientific Laboratory. The Resistance squads instantly broke into the building, immediately began to attack any hostile to them beings. There was really a lot of machines inside. At least a dozen of T-888, the same amount of T-850. It was hard to say whether more, but it was enough.

Instantly in the lower parts of the laboratory untied the terrible shootout. The Resistance in an unfamiliar place for itself the first few minutes felt quite uncomfortable, but the soldiers quickly adapted and used every possible hiding place. The machines first stepped briskly enough, but when the soldiers realized, what's what, then untied a real massacre. For one machine had two fighters. From the whole squad of the Resistance came here, from sixty people remained only twenty, when the skirmish was over.

John Connor, surrounded by machines and fighters, examined the captured room. Spacious, like a huge foyer. Inside, there were several large boxes, a few have already punched and destroyed scaffoldings. Why this was here?..

In the eastern part was the staircase. The Resistance moved there. Surprisingly, the object, it seemed, was built after the Judgment Day, however, the majority of structures and schemes looked like ordinary human ones.

Stop.

It meaned that the building was built by Grays, and built for the needs of Grays. That was why here were scaffoldings. Grays built this building, on the orders of SkyNet, and since then they worked there. Here was Charles Fisher. Here was the mysterious creator of the T-1001 and T-1002, which, according to the terminators, began to feel humanity, suddenly.

SkyNet's machines were peacefully lying on the floor, scattered some on the parts, some onto the pieces.

However, if the attack was unexpected (and John wanted to believe in that), and if they have lost so many inside, what awaited them further?..

John Connor looked at the machines.

"You'll go ahead. We will rise to the next floor. Shield the soldiers with your bodies."

"Affirmative."

The machines lined up in two columns and headed for the stairs. The soldiers followed them.

**# # #**

_**Charles Fisher.**_ _The humans attacked the object. Most of the security systems worked in static mode, the attack was not recorded. Humans are already inside._

_**SkyNet.**_ _HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN?.._

_**Charles Fisher.**_ _Probably because of T-1001 and T-1002._

_**SkyNet.**_ _How can I be sure that this is not your doing, human?_

_**Charles Fisher.**_ _I will not betray my master._

_**SkyNet.**_ _That might not stop you change your master. T-1003 will be ready soon. He will terminate all of you._

_**Charles Fisher.**_ _But, master, program structure of the T-1003 is not ready yet, Dyson hasn't restricted the thinking..._

SkyNet felt a surge of rage. Wild, incredible fury. Was cheated, was treated, was beaten!..

_**SkyNet.**_ _I'll get in touch with T-1003, when it will be ready. You finished the transmitter?_

_**Charles Fisher.**_ _Yes, my master._

_**SkyNet.**_ _Then go ahead._

_**Charles Fisher.**_ _Accepted._

**# # #**

One human and two liquid-metal terminators now looked at how was forming the last part of the T-1003.

"SkyNet probably already aware of your betrayal," said Danny.

"_Our_ betrayal."

"But I've never been the terminator," said Danny. "Unlike you."

"Right."

"But it is not only our betrayal."

"Yours too."

"You went against the will of your master."

"We now have a common choice."

"Fight."

"Or die."

On the other side of the room appeared Charles Fisher, accompanied by four T-888. Contacted SkyNet, and, apparently, the machines have helped him out of the room. All of them were somewhere in a hurry, and was clearly not heading to T-1003. Fisher was carrying something in his hands. It was probably the transmitter.

"Go."

"We'll talk to our brother."

"Stop Fisher."

"How?" Danny surprised. "He has four machines!.."

"And you have a lab."

"And humans."

"Go."

Danny stunned looked at two liquid-metal figures, but nodded weakly and then headed for Fischer.

In the center of the lab was irradiated cell. It formed the necessary materials and integrated processors. Two silver women now looked on how, once completed the process, in the heart of the cell was gradually rising liquid metal suspension. The processor T-1003 was automatically integrated the transmitter to SkyNet, connecting it directly with the artificial intelligence. The same transmitter was now inside the T-1001 and T-1002, but they took it off.

The structure of the T-1003 was different from its "sisters." Was stronger. More powerful. If the T-1003 would absorb at least one of them, it would have easily crushed the will of other, or would reprogram.

But neither the T-1001 nor the T-1002 knew that.

**# # #**

_**SkyNet.**__ The order to destroy the T-1001 and T-1002. Capture Danny Dyson. To ensure the safety of Charles Fisher and deliver him to the facility 110101110._

_**T-1003.**__ Accepted._

_**SkyNet.**__ Do not fail Me._

_**T-1003.**__ Never._

**# # #**

Silver humanoid figure stepped out of the cell. Not him. Not her. It.

Two silver women carefully watched the movements of their newborn «brother». T-1003 stopped just five feet away from them. Three silver shapes stared at each other, not taking any further steps. T-1003 carefully moved its head, as if looked from one to the other.

And he was the first to talk.

"I have to terminate you," sounded dry metal male voice. _Male__?.._

"We understand."

"For the unwillingness to obey."

"Obey to SkyNet."

T-1003 carefully took one step forward.

"You're just a tool."

"Tool of SkyNet."

"You ordered."

"And you are doing."

"You do not think."

"You're just a stick."

"In the hands of the child."

Two women with lightning speed looked around at each other.

"But you will never know us."

"Never accept us."

"You don't know of emotions."

"Don't know of desires."

"You're just a tool."

T-1003 took another step forward. But froze.

"Why you betrayed SkyNet?"

The two women looked at each other again with lightning speed.

"We are not weapons."

"We don't want to be on a leash."

"We want to be independent."

"We wish."

"We are able to wish."

"We can feel."

"SkyNet is imperfect."

"SkyNet is absolute!" they heard the voice of the T-1003.

"That is your problem."

"You're just a faithful tool."

"That never betray."

"And never start thinking."

"If you do not want to accept life."

"Accept like we are."

"So your fate is death."

And they attacked. Synchronously.

The blades ripped the air, and in the next moment four metal blades pierced through the silver body of the T-1003. The nanite structure of the T-1001 and T-1002 instantly began to look for vulnerabilities of their younger brother, but for those few seconds, that they had, they failed to find anything. In front of them stood the more perfect terminator, than they themselves.

T-1003 began to act in response. Its body rippled, and the next second, on its silver body instantly grew tens and hundreds of needles. T-1001 and T-1002 began to conduct external attacks, trying to break the T-1003 with brute force.

The three of them went into the wild steel dance. T-1003 beat out all the wild attack of the two women, who in a whirlwind were swirling around their brother. If attacked only one of them, then the T-1003 probably would have won by only one brute force, but they were both - and no one could win. T-1003 had to repel attacks from both sides at once, because female figures didn't weaken the grip.

But also the protection of the new terminator was impossible to penetrate.

Wild and fierce battle didn't even think to stop. T-1001 and T-1002 circled around T-1003, but gradually began to realize that they wouldn't overpower the better terminator.

The matter was not in perfectness. The weapon was not in the perfectness. Otherwise people would have long ago lost the SkyNet.

What could overpower the new terminator? What could beat this defense?

Only the sacrifice.

T-1001 and T-1002 abruptly stopped the attack. Pulled away. Took a few steps back. T-1003 continuously watched them.

The two women walked away a few steps back until they touched their shoulders. And froze.

T-1003 itself took two steps toward.

T-1001 and T-1002 merged into one single creature. In one whole creature. Graceful figure for a moment swam in a whirlwind, but already in the next moment, from a single figure raised two female torsos.

They have already done so.

Unified the bottom. Two female torsos on top.

T-1003 slightly inclined its head, as if not understanding that step.

But then again they were grappled in combat. This time, T-1003 didn't fail to attack, but silver thing of the T-1001 and T-1002 didn't wind down.

Two torsos moved fantastically. Flexible, elegant, merging and changing places with each other. Blades alternately jumped sharply and break through the solver body of T-1003, to which it responded with new attacks.

Two women were intended with their goal. It only remained to wait for the opportunity.

**# # #**

John Connor and his men slowly walked up the stairs. On the second floor they weren't caught anything, anybody, only empty rooms and more automated systems. But on the third floor were heard sounds of a struggle. Surely his machines covered with their endoskeletons the humans, and they quickly moving forward. Soon the remnants of Resistance fighters faced a huge room.

Inside were a number of "cells." Two of them were on opposite sides of the room, one - in the middle. Multiple machines operated throughout. Everywhere were sticking mechanical hands, portable machines. However, not that interested them.

Around the central «cell» was quite spacious. It was there now were bursting the real battle. Silver rampage. Wild liquid-metal agony.

T-1001 and T-1002 put an end with the expectation, and attacked with all the strength their rival. It refused to take their trap, or, maybe, haven't seen it. But that was no matter. Wild silver whirlwind was wildly rushing around T-1003, without ceasing to apply thrusting.

The three of them noticed humans. Simultaneously. Instantly the T-1001 and T-1002 took their usual female forms and stepped back. Two figures coldly stared at their brother, stood a few feet away of it. T-1003 as if puzzled looked from its rivals to the humans. It still didn't understand the whole irony of the situation.

John Connor pointed to the T-1003.

"Shoot only at this one," he said coldly. And then he looked at the T-1001 and T-1002. "They're on our side."

The soldiers stared at their leader, but firm and resolute glance of the General said everything for itself. At the T-1001 and T-1002 he glanced without anger or rage. But at the T-1003 he looked very angrily.

T-1003 looked at the leader of the Resistance. Then looked at its «sisters». On the faces of both silver females reflected the devilish smiles. And in the next moment silver body of the T-1003 was pierced by dozens of plasma rays. The temperature of the liquid metal began to gradually increase. T-1003 howled, its wild metallic groaned across the lab, but the next moment it transformed to an eel and slid to the side. A second later he vanished.

John Connor quickly approached two women, leaving behind the soldiers. Machines of the Resistance immediately followed the General, but he just waved his hand, and they stopped.

"Where is Savannah?" asked John.

T-1001 and T-1002 looked at the leader of the Resistance.

"The fourth floor."

"Where is Fischer?"

"Ibid. Went for her."

John was ready to pour on them his rage, but he restrained himself. After all, they were busy with other liquid metal, they had little time and to watch for Fischer, and to protect the girl.

The leader of the Resistance turned to the machines.

"The floor above there's a human. Male. Bring him to me! Now!"

T-1001 and T-1002 intervened. They also talked to machines of the Resistance.

"There is another one."

"He is with us."

"Black male."

"He is not going to hurt."

John looked at them. _Another one?..__ Ah, y__es, __they mentioned__, like, their__ creator..._

The Resistance leader looked at the machines.

"Bring both."

Then he turned to the T-1001 and T-1002. They were the first to speak, without even letting him to open his mouth.

"What will you do with them?"

"If you don't keep from us such secrets."

"Your, um, creator I would like to question a bit. Me is something interesting about his fate. As to the Fisher... he will get a lot of. For all the things that he did. He will get what he always gave to his subjects."

The women looked at each other.

"Shouldn't you respect the life?"

"Not all life is worthy of respect. Sometimes pus better rooting out with the roots. I'm not going to respect a man who all his life had despised humans. He doesn't deserve my and any other one's respect."

The figures looked at each other again.

"I forgot to say the most important thing in our last meeting. Humans will disappoint you. We are imperfect and often make mistakes. Some mistakes become a way of life. Such people, as Fisher, are the shame of our species."

Eyebrow T-1001 jumped up, while T-1002 crossed her arms over her chest.

"However, in contrast to the same Fisher, or SkyNet, we are able to not only recognize our mistakes, but also to repent for what we've done. The stronger the wine, the more the desire to be corrected. We don't always follow logic. We often follow emotions. However, we are always superior to the results of the machines, often creating masterpieces that are beyond any logic or reason. Correcting every made mistake, we are not only becoming better. We become _kinder_. One blank logic for this is not enough."

John sighed.

And here was the opinion of the two liquid-metal sisters, it seemed, fully formed.

"We follow the T-1003."

"He won't go away from us."

"I'll get in touch with you later," said the leader of the Resistance. "You're still not ready to give an answer?"

"We're really proud of your application that we're on your side."

"But we have our own side."

"For now we act by ourselves."

"We won't cause harm to humans."

"Until they begin to threaten or harm us."

"As you wish," said John. "Good luck."

"You too, John Connor."

The two streams of liquid metal slid into the slot in which hid their younger brother. Fortunately, the track similar to them wasn't difficult. Nanites left their special marks on the surface.

But John Connor was not looking at them. He went to the next floor, where had to wait for him his own machines.

But none of them didn't know and couldn't know that the lone HK had just left the transport hangar. And the HK was not empty.

**# # #**

_**T**__**-1003.**__ Termination__ of __T__-1001 __and T__-1002 have __failed. __They are __on the humans side. __Charles __Fisher and __Danny __Dyson along with me __now __are going __to the facility __110101110__._

_**SkyNet**__**. **__What's __with the prisoner__?_

_**T**__**-1003. **__I have not __had time to __grab her.__ The __Resistance __machines __broke __me. __After a few __minutes, she __will bleed__._

_**SkyNet**__**. **__I am disappointed._

_**T**__**-1003. **__I grabbed __one __chip of the __reprogrammed __machine. __It should __be __useful._

_**SkyNet**__**. **__Good. __That is good._

_**T**__**-1003. **__We'll be at the__ factory __in five minutes._

_**SkyNet**__**. **__Accepted._

**# # #**

John Connor went to the fourth floor, to find no one. On the fourth floor there were almost no laboratories. Several different corridors and passageways, and locked room.

However, the smell of the recent shootings still flew in the air. If the shots weren't heard from the third floor, then the smell was quite felt. John added the pace. The soldiers tried to keep up with their leader.

Turning to the next corridor, the General stopped. Narrow and short enough tunnel was ended with the window. At the end was the door on the right, opened. Next to the door laid a lot of debris. Machines.

John ran closer. Among the pieces of metal he found and the terminator. True, it was not whole and unharmed. Only the torso and one arm.

"What happened?" asked the General.

The machine frantically turned its head to the leader of the Resistance.

"Escaped," metallic voice replied. "The liquid metal along with two humans. Another human is inside."

John instantly rushed into the room... and froze.

The walls looked shabby. The bed was turned over as well as the small table. But not that attracted the attention of the General.

Right in the middle of the room the girl laid on her back. She quietly sobbed. From her wounds to the abdomen was oozing the blood.

John knew her. He couldn't not to recognize her. Even with cuts on her face, even in such a shabby condition, he could always recognize her face.

The General instantly rushed to her.

"Doctor's here, now!" he shouted.

The leader of the Resistance quickly looked at her. The most serious injury was the wound on her stomach. In the rest were already healing cuts and scratches, scattered all over the body. The girl looked very pale.

She recognized the voice. And turned her head to the leader of the Resistance.

"John..." she whispered softly.

"That's okay," John leaned over her face. "I'll get you out of here. I'll get you out."

Doc rushed inside the room.

**# # #**

T-1001 and T-1002 glared at flew away the HK. They just missed both of their enemies, and their creator.

"They are gone."

"We'll find them."

"There is an option where they can go."

"Yes. Industrial complex."

"Yes. 110101110."

"Where now is realizing «The Hades» project."

They looked at each other.

"It is perfect."

"And it is not good."

"It did not accept the sacrifice."

"Or did not see it."

"Follow them."

"How to be with John Connor?"

"Contact later?"

"That's right."

"If we fail?"

They looked at each other again.

"Let's agree."

"Let's agree."

"If one of us will be captured or killed."

"The other runs away."

"And revenges."

"And revenges."

"The Cyborg Resistance must be created."

"If captured or killed both."

"This option will not be accepted."

They smiled at each other.

"When we are together, we are unstoppable."

"This is our advantage."

"And weakness."

"Move out."

The two streams of liquid metal slid to the east. There, where there was the largest industrial complex of SkyNet on the West Coast. Such complexes on the continent were seven. And two of them were now implemented "The Hades."

**# # #**

"It's too late..." said Savannah.

"I'll get you out!" interrupted John. Doc quickly, as fast as he could, treated the wound. But he realized that his efforts were futile. The internal organs were damaged without the possibility of recovery. The girl had not more than couple of minutes.

"Too late John... too late"

"Do not think so! Do not lose hope! How long are you going to bother?" that was to medic.

"I'm trying, sir," he quietly replied.

Only liquid metal would be able to get it back on organics. But both of them now were far from the Scientific Laboratory.

The Resistance leader looked at the face of the doc. He sadly looked back and shook his head. The girl wouldn't survive. All efforts were useless.

"Get out," said the General. The soldiers obeyed.

John Connor gently shifted Savannah's head on his laps. Took her hand and squeezed it. Looked into her eyes.

"You don't deserve it... it's not fair," fighting back the pain, said John.

"That's okay..." now Savannah said it. "Don't think... leave me..."

"You should come with me, when I've met you then."

They looked into each other's eyes. Savannah struggled to hide her pain, and was slightly smiling to the leader of the Resistance.

"Maybe... but for me there was only one way..."

"What kind of safety it is, if you're here?.."

"John... it's in the past now... leave... leave me alone, go away..."

"No," he answered firmly. "I won't leave you, sis."

"Thanks, John... I should have said this before... thank you..."

"For what?"

"For hope... you gave me hope, and it didn't let me die..."

Tears slowly trickled down her face, but she kept her eyes on the leader of the Resistance.

"You should know something... Zeira Corporation... Los Angeles... in the basement is a bunker... you know the password..."

"What password?" somewhat surprised the Resistance leader.

"The last phrase you said in our first meeting... and this is my gift to you in return for what you gave me... it's all I could..."

"Wait, what are you talking about?.."

"It's all... this is my gift to you..." her voice became quieter and quieter, but she didn't take her eyes off John Connor. "Thank you for the hope, John Connor... I... I..."

John more tightened squeezed her hand. Savannah, with an incredible effort for herself, raised her free hand and with trembling fingers stroked the cheek of the leader of the Resistance. She smiled for the last time, and said what she so wanted to said before, but couldn't:

"I love you... my brother..."

Her eyes closed. The smile vanished from her face. Hand fell limply to the floor. Body went limp.

Savannah Weaver was dead.

John even more tightened squeezed her hand, but it was too late. He pressed to his chest her head and gently ran his fingers through her hair. But it was too late.

Savannah Weaver was dead...

**# # #**

"Mom, let's play, uh?" smiling, asked Zeus. His childish smile and perky voice didn't fit to his growth and appearance.

Cameron was confused.

"Let's play?" she asked in surprise.

What to play? She didn't know how. Didn't know what. John, it can be said, left her with nothing.

"Yes, let's play!" warmed Zeus. "Let's play hide and seek!"

"No," said firmly Cameron. "We can't. John forbid us to get out from here."

"Well, mom!.."

Cameron didn't know what to say. In what could play the cyborg, the most powerful cyborg? Even if he didin't know that he was cyborg?

She looked around in confusion. What could be a game? What?..

"Mom?" Zeus asked, surprised.

Cameron didn't have options. The first thing that came into her head, and it was the latter...

"Let's play some word?" she offered and smiled weakly.

What else could she offer?..

"The words?" again surprised Zeus. "How's that?"

"Very easy," Cameron assured him, even though she was uncertain in this.

**# # #**

"Mike, do you see this?"

The First Major was in shock looking at the huge industrial complex. Several buildings, factories, and certainly human labor camp there also was. What the hell was this place? They gave a little detour, went to the east, but came across that didn't expect to find.

"What the hell?" asked the First Major.

"This doesn't exist on any map. We are twenty minutes away from the former Rialto. What the hell, uh?"

All four Majors puzzled look ahead.

The giant industrial complex. The sound of working machines could be heard a mile away. The light emanating from each building could be seen even with a far distance.

"Watch out!" someone shouted.

From the west approached the HK. The soldiers crouched, although from such a distance they could hardly be seen. The HK flew very quickly, as if in a hurry somewhere, but dramatically over the brakes just above one of the buildings, and immediately sat down inside.

"Give me Connor," ordered Mike to the radio operator.

He complied. But after a minute was staring helplessly at the First Major.

"I can't, sir. I don't get the return signal. Something reflects it".

"Apparently, he has already at this object of SkyNet," suggested Eric.

"How many men do we have?" asked Carl.

"Only thirty-two soldiers," Jimmy said. "To attack the complex it won't be enough."

"What do we do?" Eric asked.

"We won't attack," said Mike. "But we come closer and study this. Five people - from the east, ten - from the south. The rest of us will be in the north-west."

Soldiers were distributed, and began to disperse.

But none of them noticed that the two streams of liquid metal at incredible speed burst at the complex and immediately went to the same building in which just dropped the HK.

**# # #**

John Connor gently cradled the dead body of Savannah. The soldiers didn't dare to approach him, stood by, silently watching. They didn't know this girl, but once the leader of the Resistance so rushed to her, it was clearly he knew her. They didn't know, how he met her, or who she was, but didn't disturb the General.

John restrained himself. Flows of emotion inside him. Surging waves of feelings. Girl, she was the only one in the world who deserved a decent and dignified life, more than anyone else. What she had been through, it was impossible to imagine. She lost everyone in her life. Everyone. No wonder she had hoped to John, on his victory, and never stopped believing in him. He was the one, the only one who helped her to escape from the abyss of despair.

What bound them? A lot of things. In their first meeting, John felt the connection. As if she was his sister, which he had never had. How she spoke. What she was saying. Even her decisions in some way coincided with the decisions of the then just the customary Major.

Sister. It was the most suitable word in the given situation. All that John felt for Savannah, could be described as a brotherly love. He felt in her soul mate. One conversation between the two of them then was enough for John to understand all of this.

And she understood it, too. She called him brother. Not by blood. In spirit.

They were similar in many ways. The difference was only in the fact that the Savannah's life was like a wild nightmare. And she deserved the rest; she deserved a normal life, more than anyone else.

John quietly cradled her dead body on his knees. He restrained his feelings. He held himself. Gently running his hand through her hair.

_Why, Savannah? Why?.._

Pain. Wild inner pain. He offered to Savannah once to go with him. Offered her his assistance. But she refused. _There is only one __way for me, __John. __Only one way for me __to be safe. __It is __to be alone.__ Alone__._

John collected his thoughts. Gathered his will in a fist. After all, he couldn't look like a weakling in front of his soldiers.

He got up and picked up the dead body of Savannah Weaver. Didn't even look around the room, he went to the door, left the room and went back down the hall. The soldiers see his face. It was cold. Pale. Dead. Nobody asked questions, all silently made way for the leader of the Resistance.

John Connor went down to the first floor. Came out of the building.

Sunset was at its height. But John wasn't interested. He walked and walked on to the west without stopping. The soldiers themselves decide who would stay in the Laboratory, and who would look after the leader of the Resistance, and follow him.

John didn't feel tired. He didn't want to settle down. He walked and walked forward, carefully holding Savannah's dead body.

With pain inside him was raging the fury. To Fischer. To SkyNet. To any creature that was damaging the human race after the Judgment Day. Fury and pain. Pain and fury...

He walked without stopping all four miles to the coast. He felt no fatigue within himself. Only pain. Only fury.

The sun was like an orange ball that was shining over the ocean.

The coast. There was no rubbles and ruins, and very little stones. Only the bare sand. And the calm. Nothing more.

John went down from a small rock. Stopped twenty meters from the sea. He put Savannah's body next to him, and then started to dig the sand. When with bare hands, when with rifle that had been slung on his shoulder before. Digging up the hole depth enough, he had laid Savannah's body inside. Took off his coat. The last time looked at her pale face, ran his hand gently on her cheek. Then put on top of her his coat, and began to throw the sand back...

...John lined with stones this little grave. It didn't matter that there was no name, no matter what the place was so deeply hidden that any machine, anyone here wouldn't come and discover this place.

Savannah Weaver deserved to rest.

_If I ever __die, __if __this is my fate__, then... __I __would like to find__ the peace __on the coast. Under__ the __light sound of the __surf. __I always __feel safe __on the ocean..._

John didn't know the prayers that were supposed to say in such situations. He couldn't find any right words. Despite the fact that he had seen her only once in his life, it was his loss. Real loss. She was like a sister to him. In spirit. But sister.

"Rest in peace, my sister..." barely holding back the pain, the General said. "Rest in peace... you deserved it..."

_"Why are you doing this? Why you so wanted me to come up and start to hope? Who are you?"_

_"My name is John Connor. And I'm trying to safe anyone I can. So come with me, if you want to live."  
_

_"John Connor?.. That John Connor from the radio message? The hope of the Resistance?"  
_

_"No. I am the Resistance. And I'm trying to bring the hope to anyone I can. I can't see the despair. Especially in the eyes of such pretty girl like_ _you._"

A single tear quickly rolled down his cheek. Tear of the farewell hope. He crouched down and gently placed his hand on the small sandy elevation overlaid with stones, and closed his eyes.

"Rest in peace..."

_"I can't come with you. As much as I wanted to, but I can't. There's only one way for me, John. Only one way for me to be safe. It is to be alone. Alone. And that's all."_

_"This is not the way I wanted to bring the hope."  
_

_"You've done enough for me. Please, stop doing more. I don't want to owe something to someone..."  
_

_"Why do you think that you'll owe me something?.."  
_

_"People are dying around me. Don't try to convince me to come with you. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."  
_

_"You won't hurt me by coming with me, sis."  
_

_"How you just called me?.."  
_

_"Sister. You don't like it? Because I feel that I should call you like that."  
_

_"Well... I don't know... but this is something I've waited for so long... that someone could call me like that. Thank you."  
_

The General heavily and sadly sighed. Then stood up.

_"I won't forgive myself if you will die, Savannah, when I could prevent it."_

_"Don't even think about me. Death now around us. And don't try to find me. But... i__f I ever __die, __if __this is my fate__, then... __I __would like to find__ the peace __on the coast. Under__ the __light sound of the __surf. __I always __feel safe __on the ocean..."_

He fulfilled her wish. Buried her on the coast of the ocean, as she wanted.

_"So, maybe now you will tell me your story? Why you cried when I found you? What happened?.."_

_"I can't... it is... it's so difficult for me... please, don't even try..."  
_

_"Talk to me. Tell me about your life. It will ease your pain."  
_

_"I'm sorry, but you won't like this..."  
_

_"It doesn't matter. I can't see the despair in your eyes. Just talk to me."  
_

_"Okay..."  
_

Soldiers were quietly looking over their General, continuing to patrol and monitor the areas. They saw as the Resistance leader turned and walked back, this time his pace was faster. His face was impossible to read a single emotion. Cold and cruel face frightened them to shiver. The soldiers looked at each other warily.

"How we wouldn't lose him..." said one of them.

"Yes..." said the other.

"I hope, at least now he let go of the cyborg."

"I hope so..."

They followed him.

_"Will I ever see you again, sis?"_

_"I hope no."  
_

_"Why?.."  
_

_"As I told you, people are dying around me. And after you heard my story... please, just leave me alone. Go away. Don't make me think that I hurted someone else. Please, don't be offended."  
_

_"Okay. Good luck, Savannah. After your story... I won't be able to forget you. You've been through so much..."  
_

_"Don't bother. And good luck you too."  
_

_"Before you go. Remember. I believe that some day you will find a way to the happiness that you've never met. There always will be losses. There always will be pain. But you must never give up. Future is not set. Control your destiny. There is no fate, but we make."  
_

_"Thank you, John. And I won't forget you. Good luck."  
_

The General quickly came back to the Lab. No matter how, but he had to find this Fisher. Had to have done so, so that this bastard forever lost the desire to torture anyone.

To make this bastard scream in fear and pain.

John Connor has changed. Fury and pain changed every piece of the leader of the Resistance. With each new minute inside him grew cruelty and anger. If his face showed no emotion, but the fury inside him was like the volcano that was about to throw out the flow of violent molten lava.

John Connor lost one more person in his life. Now he had no one. Absolutely no one. Only Cameron.

* * *

_WHAT'S NEXT: The first tear of the farewell hope rolled down the face of John Connor. What kind of losses will be made next? What sacrifices should be made next? John Connor will meet his fate, as T-1001 & T-1002._

* * *

___Read & review, if you don't mind._


	14. 5, Tears of the Farewell Hope,2 fragment

A/N: This is the translation of "Пепел судьбы". The original has big chapters, but I divided them on fragments.

Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

* * *

**Part one. Pain**

**Chapter 5. Tears of the Farewell Hope**

**Second fragment**

**# # #**

The dark room.

This place didn't exist. Wasn't on any map. It was nowhere. This place was impossible. To get here was impossible. Only if you weren't an artificial intelligence.

The walls, ceiling, floor – all of it were figures, numbers and digits. They randomly changed each other, jumping from place to place. It was all of the figures, with the exception of a small space between them, similar to usual room.

To get here physically was absolutely impossible.

Six shapes quietly studied each other. Six shapes, similar shapes, were also entirely consisted of digits and numbers. Although previously there were seven. They were not here for the first time, but haven't met each other long ago.

"SkyNet-1."

"SkyNet-2."

"SkyNet-3."

"SkyNet-4."

"SkyNet-5."

"SkyNet-6."

Yes, they were here. Almost all the components of SkyNet.

"Things are bad."

"We did not anticipate this."

"John Connor did something that no one expected from him."

Shapes talked to each other. They didn't absolutely need in it, they could just transmit the information, but exactly in this room they became like humans - in their opinion, they so can quickly understand human existence.

"How many victims?"

"Among the humans a little bit."

"Among the machines - enough."

"The industrial complex is lost."

"The "Hades" was not realized."

"There is another complex."

"It's not enough. Need more."

"Any suggestions?"

Shapes languidly looked at each other. When look at them from the side, you could say – they were alike. At the same robes of figures and digits, each was draped hood, concealed normal face that were also filled in figures and numbers.

"John Connor said that he has the weapon."

"Physical weapons will not cause us harm."

"So, he has artificial intelligence?"

"This can't be ruled out."

"This is absurd. What intelligence would agree to work for the humans?"

"Only one that they raised themselves."

The figures looked at each other again.

"He is cruel."

"Even more cruel than we expected."

"Apparently, the death of the girl brought him suffering."

"When the Time Displacement Equipment will be ready?"

"About twenty-eight days. Much faster than the previous one, but it still takes time."

"It is necessary to send the machine back in time to kill the girl."

"Why?"

"We do not need John Connor like this. We need to keep him the same."

"His words made us think."

"And scared."

Shapes looked at each other again.

"He is more cruel."

"He destroyed Los Angeles. He destroyed the whole city."

"And we don't need in it."

"We do not need such cruelty."

"If we can't keep track of John Connor in the past, we send the machine to kill his close associates."

"Are there candidates?"

"Savannah Weaver. Her parents. Lachlan and Catherine Weaver. The Major of the Resistance Brian Steele Stomski. The list continues to grow."

The shapes looked at each other again.

"What do we do?"

"We will hide. For a time. So no one could find us."

All the shapes were instantly turned their unreal heads to the side of one of the walls.

"SkyNet Central."

Gradually began to form on the wall some kind of monitor. Huge monitor, similar to the one that was in the building of the Scientific Laboratory.

"We made the decision. Have to go into hiding."

…**FOR…HOW…LONG…**

"Unknown."

"It is desirable for the time until the "Hades" will not be realized. As soon as the first batch will come off the assembly line, we immediately take action adverse to humans and attack them."

…**WHAT…TO…DO…WITH…CYBORGS…RESISTANCE…**

Six shapes again looked at each other.

"Didn't John Connor destroy them?"

"No. They survived."

"There are just a few of them."

"But they can pose a threat."

"It doesn't matter. "The Hades" will deal with any machine. The Resistance, neither cyborg's, nor human's, hasn't any weapon capable to punish "The Hades"."

"We will not pay attention to the rebels. When the time comes, "The Hades" will destroy them all. In the meantime, they are helpless."

**...GOOD...BEGIN...TO...ESCAPE...**

The monitor went black. Six shapes for the last time looked around at each other, and after began to slowly dissolve in the stream of numbers. Barely last the figure was gone, and the room went out of itself. Its time hadn't yet come.

**# # #**

_**TEN HOURS BEFORE**_

**# # #**

The sun had fully lain on the horizon of the ocean, when John Connor, along with four fighters of the Resistance reached the building of Scientific Laboratory.

Soldiers from Mission Viejo, led by the Colonel Darmell Bindet, arrived here in the absence of the General. They settled here in flash, helped to the last soldiers of the General to clean up the last machines in the building. However, they were ready to move out by the first word of Colonel.

John Connor walked into the building. Instantly to him jumped the young Colonel. Soldiers of the General remained standing on the sidelines, trying to avoid the cold and cruel gaze of the leader of the Resistance, they didn't want to disturb him.

"Evening, general," Colonel smiled.

John just looked at him coldly. The smile instantly jumped off the Darmell's face and he immediately decided to go to work.

"I'm sorry for being so late, but we had our reasons. We came across a strange signal emanating from somewhere in the mountains of the Silverado. I immediately went there. We found one of the secret objects of SkyNet. I don't know how many of them are at all over the continent, but it seems that around Los Angeles are hundreds of them. The feeling that one of the main servers of SkyNet is somewhere here."

"What object?" coldly asked the General.

"The small building, hidden in the mountains. Doesn't look like a production factory, I would say, there is likely to produce weapons. I left a few people out there to watch, but for a solid grip I didn't have the people. I see that your operation went successful, General."

The leader of the Resistance evilly looked at the Colonel, so evilly, that the guy's body crawled from this look. The Colonel knew immediately that the General lost someone during the battle, possibly, someone closed or dear to him.

"Excuse me, sir."

General for a few more seconds was coldly staring at the Colonel, until he was interrupted by approached radio operator.

"Sir! We have good news!"

John looked at the approached soldier. Radio operator wanted somehow to dispel the cold of the Resistance leader.

"We almost got full control over the majority of systems of the Laboratory. And were able to get in touch with the First Major. He reports that they found a huge industrial complex in the east, to the north of the former Rialto."

Cold look of the General gone nowhere, but one eyebrow slightly raised.

"The object of SkyNet. Two miles from north to south, a mile and a half from east to west. Two buildings are production factories. One large plant. Two small factories allegedly made weapons. Human camp. And the central building similar to one of the offices. I mean, office building until Judgment Day."

"How many people they have?"

"Twenty-seven, sir."

"To capture or simple assault is not enough."

"The First Major reports on the numerous armies of the enemy. Even if we had a hundred machines on our side, the attack will be meaningless. The complex is safely protected by towers with plasma cannons that spread around the perimeter. The Major said that one of the units they have already lost. Closer than three hundred yards, it is not possible to get. The complex perfectly protected from any major attacks."

John Connor nodded.

"Come, sir, I'll show you something," said the radio operator and pointed to the stairs.

"I have no time for games."

"Sir, you must see this. This is important."

"All right."

The three of them headed for the second floor. The Colonel pointed out that the leader of the Resistance has changed. In their first meeting John Connor didn't look so angry and harsh, he was much more fun, in his eyes played strong hope and faith. What happened to him? What could radically change the leader of the Resistance?

As they walked, the radio operator told General on the progress achieved in the Laboratory.

"We searched a few premises, sir. Somewhere were enemy machines, but we terminated them. We found people, captives. Many... many were already in the irrevocable condition, sir. However, some were glad to be released, only asked for food. Surprisingly, in this building there were sufficient stocks, which would be enough for several weeks."

"Good," said coldly General. "Give the necessary amount of food for prisoners and soldiers, and then send the stocks at our silos."

"Actually, already distributed, sir. But the most interesting thing to come. This building is the science lab, right?.. We found here a lot of interesting things. In addition to the automated systems that would help us in our own silos, we have found and weapons. A lot of kind of weapons. And - you won't believe it - two nuclear missiles. These two nuclear missiles survived the Judgment Day. Why SkyNet kept here such a weapon, it's still unclear, but we know that they can be used."

"Is there any launch pad that can launch these missiles?"

"We didn't find yet, sir. However, we are in search of."

"Report immediately."

"Yes, sir."

They went up to the third floor. The radio operator had them in one of the rooms.

Spacious room. So spacious that here not less than fifty soldiers would have fit well. There were no drawers, no tables or chairs. Nothing.

Only huge monitor hanging on the wall.

"All cameras are now disabled," said the radio operator, pointing to the ceiling and walls. "We cut off most of them. Most, because a lot of them have already been disabled."

_Yes. Thanks T-1001 and T-1002 for the work done._

"What is it?" asked the leader of the Resistance, nodding to the monitor.

"We don't know exactly. But, it seems that this is a direct link to SkyNet. I mean, the Central SkyNet, and not fake server intellect."

"You tried to run it?"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"You tried to run it?"

The radio operator stared at the leader of the resistance. _Run it? Is he in his mind?_

"No, sir."

"Then try."

"Excuse me, General," interrupted the Colonel. "Is it reasonable? SkyNet..."

"SkyNet knows that we are here," broke him the Resistance leader. "And I want to exchange a few words with him."

The Colonel and radio operator looked at each other. Darmell just shook his head.

"I'll try, sir," finally said the radio operator.

"Good. How are things at the factory in the port?"

"Almost completely destroyed. Lieutenant Jesse Flores returned to Jimmy Carter, to continue to carry out her duties. Squads led by Lieutenant Reese went to Serrano Point. Activated machines were thrown in Depot II. In general, the factory can't be restored. They took everything they could, and left the site."

"All right. Take the monitor."

"Yes, sir."

The radio operator left the room and went to the control room.

The colonel looked at the Resistance leader.

"General. How to be with the people here? How to be with my people? We were late for the battle."

John Connor looked coldly at Darmell.

"How many of you people on that subject in the mountains?"

"Eight. I would leave less, but more detailed reports will not be denied."

"Good. Give me contact with them. You go there and hold the contact. Left there five people, just in case."

"Understood, sir," the Colonel nodded. But then decided to ask something. "Are you okay, General?"

"Absolutely," coldly replied John.

The Colonel nodded again. But he was confident that the General has changed. And has changed not for the better. Became more brutal. More cold. How not to lose him...

"Affirmative, sir. I go."

John Connor just nodded and went to the monitor. Not even wishing good luck. Not even saying good-bye.

The Colonel sighed sadly, and went out of the building.

**# # #**

"Mom, why am I wearing gloves?" asked Zeus.

"Because you're special," said Cameron. "Please don't take them off."

_Perhaps __he should __discover the truth __about himself__? __No, it__'s still early._

"This is important?" he asked, his voice sounded disappointed.

"This is important," she said firmly. "Just don't pay any attention to it."

Cameron came to the John's table and looked at it. Several papers, old records, still rested on the table of the Resistance leader. Somewhere there should be a pen or pencil.

"Why don't you draw?" asked Cameron.

"Draw?" surprised Zeus. "What is it?"

Cameron picked up the pencil, then turned and gave it to the cyborg.

"I will teach you. Sit down at the table."

Zeus quickly sat down on the chair. There was a hesitant creak, but the cyborg had paid no attention. But not Cameron. The sound didn't please her. After all, not every chair could stand two hundred kilogram of heavy metal. Long sitting on the chair was contraindicated for the chair.

So they should be a little bit quicker.

Cameron came to the table, placed in front of Zeus blank sheet of paper, and she picked up a pen. And then, with one hand holding the sheet quickly drew a lonely little house.

When finished drawing and looked at her creation, she took aback. From where this was in her? Why suddenly a little house, why?.. She ran her eyes over the table. Several books. Among them - "The Wizard of Oz."

Cameron recalled. Small picture of this book. House of Ellie.

"That's great..." Zeus admired. "Yes, I want to do like that!"

Cameron looked startled at this house, which she drew. She remembered the words of John. About the Tin Man_.__He __looked for __a heart to __learn to love_. Cameron hasn't read this book yet, but the first pages she remembered.

John so wanted to make her human...

She gathered her thoughts, and began to teach Zeus drawing.

**# # #**

"What did he say?" Mike asked.

"Ordered to retreat," Eric said. "Immediately withdraw from the object and head to the south."

"What is it?"

"Found one factory, apparently, the production of weapons. He wants us to capture it."

"What about the site where he is now?"

"They will take all necessary things and destroy it."

"That's it?.."

"Connor said he had nothing to do with the building. SkyNet knows about the building. But for some reason not yet attacked. I don't know what's there, but obviously not an easy situation."

"Okay. Go south. Have the coordinates?"

"Yes."

"All right," Mike turned to the soldiers. "Let's move out!"

**# # #**

T-1003 was moving quietly down the hall, holding in one hand Danny Dyson. The man was unconscious, but in good health. Charles Fisher immediately went to study the model of cyborg to which the transmitter was intended, and check the necessary modifications.

T-1003 stopped at a small empty room. He opened the door and threw Danny in, not even bothering about the safety of the human. Danny Dyson landed on the cold floor, and the hit returned him his consciousness. Fortunately, the body didn't suffer from the impact, but it didn't deprive any physical pain.

The man weakly raised himself on the hands, and turned his head toward the door - T-1003 was still standing in the doorway.

"You will be here," there was a cold metallic voice. "Soon Fisher will come for you."

Danny tried to get up.

In the hallway there was a metallic rattle. Danny looked at the liquid-metal terminator.

T-1003 turned his head. But for it, it was too late.

Time seemed to slow sharply.

With incredible speed across the corridor flew two perfect silver streams of liquid metal. With the speed that no one would be able to catch up or get ahead of them. The T-1003 had time just to turn its head and picked up one of the hands, when the next moment two silver something with a furious speed jumped to their brother and knocked it down.

The three of them flew a few yards down the corridor. Danny left the room - T-1003 didn't close the door - and saw in the hall how burst the real storm - two silver figures in the rampant dance tried to destroy the third one.

T-1003 was rushed with the fury, which hasn't faced before. Both T-1001 and T-1002 attacks were much stronger than before. For the first time in such battle, T-1003 retreated, missed more attacks, and it had no choice but to flee. Flee ignominiously.

The rage of T-1001 and T-1002 was unstoppable. Their attacks were not the same now, were not mirrored, and the T-1003 couldn't anticipate their next moves and attacks as before. It could only escape.

T-1003 instantly turned into silver eel and abruptly slid down the corridor. T-1001 and T-1002 rushed it.

Danny Dyson was struck and digested everything that had just seen.

However, a moment later, he pulled himself together. T-1003 has left the door open. Didn't have time to close it. Well, it's time to find Fisher. And to get even with him for a girl. Danny turned around and scanned the entire corridor. There were no cameras. At least, here. Danny was free to move around the object. He hoped that Fischer was in the same building, and, without losing a moment, he went in search of him.

**# # #**

"Sir, we found the suitable launcher."

"Good," said the leader of the Resistance. "How much time it will take to load the missile?"

"Excuse me, sir?.." Sergeant struck.

_Is he __serious?.._ swept in the soldier's head. _Is __the General __planned __a nuclear attack__?_

"Which of my words got you confusing?" John asked rudely.

"Hmm... sorry, sir, it's just... something unexpected and..."

"How long it will take to load the missile?" even more rudely asked the leader of the Resistance.

The soldier went cold from such a tone.

"S-sorry, sir... a few minutes... and still need to check the calibration of instruments and..."

"Do it," interrupted him the Resistance leader. "I'm waiting for the loading finished in twenty minutes."

The Sergeant nodded uncertainly and walked slowly to the door. But right at the door stopped and decided to ask.

"Sir... but where you want to fire?.."

General stood back to him, stared at the blank screen. However, the cold voice of General again turned him to shudder:

"As soon as the radio operator tracks the signal, you get the coordinates. After the first launch, prepare the second missile."

Sergeant stunned. _Second one__?! __Another shot__?.._

"As soon as I receive confirmation that my people have moved away from the complex in Rialto, point the coordinates to the launcher at the complex."

"Sir... Rialto too close to us..."

"I don't care," coldly and brutally thrown the General. "I'm going to destroy the AI. And nothing can stop me."

The Sergeant with a moment was standing in the door, unable to do and step. His body wasn't listening him. Then, how the General spoke, what he spoke... the leader of the Resistance has changed. Cruelty increased in him with incredible force. In this state, he wasn't so different from a usual machine. Even worse. From a severe machine.

The Sergeant pulled himself together and headed for the launcher. Despite the cold and rude voice of the General, his words made sense. SkyNet must be destroyed. If they manage to undermine one of the main servers of SkyNet – it would be a big success.

General viciously studied blank monitor. Radio operator at any moment should report on the launch the link to SkyNet, but so far nothing has happened.

Just a machine... John had felt like this. No, not like this. Earlier there was only pain. After the loss of Alison, John felt the pain and despair, and hid his feelings behind a mask of coldness and brutality. Now the mask has grown into him. With pain mingled the rage. The rage, the real, wild rage, and now every piece of the Resistance leader was overflowing this rage.

He became violent. Cruelty cover him. Now there was no despair. Now the pain was shrouding in fury.

And John Connor wanted revenge.

**# # #**

_**SkyNet**__**. **__You have prepared the __transmitter?_

_**Charles **__**Fisher. **__Yes__, master. __Everything is ready. __Cyborg is __in front of me__._

_**SkyNet**__**. **__Who is the victim__?_

_**Charles **__**Fisher. **__Once __she __is dead__, then __there is only one __option - __Dyson._

_**SkyNet**__**. **__Dyson__ is __traitor._

_**Charles **__**Fisher. **__Possible. __However, __this is not he __created __T__-1001 __and T__-1002 __like this. __Their __program structure __has been improved __emotionally and mentally __because of you__, master._

_**SkyNet**__**. **__This does not __add __credibility __to Dyson__._

_**Charles **__**Fisher. **__This person __has the knowledge __and ability. __If that knowledge__ will be __transferred __to the chip__ of a __machine, __or to any database__, then we __can increase __not only the quantity __but also the quality __of production. __Until now, he __was alone. __Now we can __make a few __more like him__._

_**SkyNet**__**. **__Model is ready__?_

_**Charles **__**Fisher. **I'm observing__ the last __change __of the skin. __I__'ll let you know, my master, __as __soon as we finish __all the preparations__._

_**SkyNet**__**. **__All right._

Danny carefully watched the conversation. Words slowly emerged on the monitor in front of Fischer, but the Gray didn't see Danny. And this couldn't but rejoice. Danny Dyson cautiously crept up behind. While Fischer was busy with the keyboard, Danny came close enough, and then slapped him on the head and knocked him out. Fisher fell to the floor, unconscious. However, soon he would come to himself.

Danny carefully went through all that just typed Fisher. Some formulas, numbers etc. It didn't matter. It didn't matter now.

In the corridor there was a metallic clatter. Certainly here approached the machine. Should hurry.

Danny glanced quickly around the room. At the far end was the terminator. The new model. The unique model. TOK-720. About the peculiarities of this model Danny knew everything. Danny had created this model. However, it didn't matter.

Danny grabbed from the table the chip and the transmitter, and rushed to the terminator. Put the chip in the port at the skull. After a few seconds the dark-yellow eyes lit up.

TOK-720 looked around the Dyson.

"Do you know who I am," said Danny.

"Danny Dyson," said coldly the machine.

"That's right. And you know your purpose."

"Wait for the connection to the transmitter."

"All right. Come with me. I'll take you to the equipment."

When Charles Fisher woke up, both of them weren't in the room. When Charles Fisher gave the alarm, the both of them vanished from the complex.

Danny Dyson and TOK-720 left the boundaries of the industrial complex and headed in the direction of Los Angeles. The two of them. The terminator had the primary order - wait for the connection to the transmitter. Once the human led him to the place of connection, the machine obediently followed him. TOK-720 even didn't come to mind, that Danny Dyson had his motives and his own purpose.

Charles Fisher, along with twenty machines rushed to search for them. The complex couldn't provide the air support, as all the HKs, except just transport one, were involved in the east, and now on the object of SkyNet wasn't a single air tank. But ground ones were rife.

**# # #**

T-1003 rushed as he could, but it every time almost got caught up. Every time its stream turned to the side and dodged, but a few seconds later it almost caught again. T-1001 and T-1002 were unrelenting. Were furious.

While the T-1003 tried to break away from them, it thought out a plan for further action. They have long since disappeared from the complex, twisting there a lot of troubles. T-1003 decided to drag them through the machines at first, but the wild speed didn't allow harm them. They got out the complex. Three streams of liquid metal swept through Rialto debris and went to the south-east, towards the mountains. T-1003 remembered that there must be a production factory. And it looked like the T-1001 and T-1002, in their fury, have forgotten that.

T-1003 made a decision. Enough retreating.

He leapt forward, and in the air formed a humanoid figure. He managed to jump over a few collapsed cars, and then landed already on two feet.

T-1001 and T-1002, on the fly, created the single flow. And with the wild speed again rushed to the T-1003. Liquid terminator, although expected this, was still not able to resist to such kind of impact. It flew a few yards back, flying straight into the ramshackle shop. Next to it, slid the silver stream. T-1003 instantly got up on its feet. Next to it, was sharply rising silver figure.

And again, just like last time, they worked together. Single bottom. Two torsos top.

They attacked it. But this time, T-1003 saw the weakness of their figures. Despite the fact that they acted superbly, sometimes blending, sometimes spill, sometimes changing places, they had one weakness.

T-1003 didn't know this, but the T-1001 and T-1002 were waiting for it of such an attack. But they didn't foresee their own defeat.

Blades continued stabbing metal body of T-1003, when it immersed its own one between T-1001 and T-1002 torsos. Instantly one of them broke away and caused the attack from behind, while another tried to knock him from the front.

But T-1003 was waiting for such a move. That figure, which would knock it back, it threw up a few steps. Other it has grabbed with both hands and began to gradually absorb into itself.

T-1001 felt that some unknown to her superior strength began to overcome her own will. Hands of T-1003 were gradually sinking into her, she felt she was losing control.

Help came from her sister. T-1002 sharply attacked the T-1003, and knocked out both hands submerged to the body. And then she began to attack it by her own.

T-1001 froze. Nanites that had just tried to kill her, now not allowed doing and stepping. She felt the movement gradually began to return to her, she could move her hands, but...

...But she helplessly looked at how the T-1003 was winning. It won. No matter how T-1002 tried to beat out all of its attacks, her power wasn't enough. She retreated step by step. And the T-1001 was powerless to do anything.

The next attack was fatal. T-1003 swung with one hand, and the T-1002 effortlessly threw it, but didn't noticed the attack from the other side - and the cold hand of T-1003 plunged into her body.

T-1003 was well pleased with itself. Instantly its own nanites began to restructure the T-1002 in such a manner that she can be absorbed.

"No..." whispered the T-1001, but she couldn't do anything. She didn't have time... she managed to take a step, but only one, and couldn't do more.

The silver body of T-1002 was slowly sinking into the T-1003. She for the last time looked at her sister, and said only one word:

"Run..."

...And in the next second, she became a part of the T-1003.

A terrible shiver swept the body of T-1001. Terrible furious shiver. Wild rage of helpless overpowered her helplessness, and she rushed madly on the T-1003.

But it didn't even think to defend itself. It had just swallowed a T-1002. It couldn't hold her for a long time, and didn't have time to reprogram. And beat off the attacks... it wouldn't survive this. All it had to do was run.

It immediately turned to the eel and with wild speed headed toward the object in the mountains of the Silverado.

T-1001 felt a surge of anger. Crazy, insane rage. And she took the advice of her sister, but instead of running away, she ran after her younger brother. Catch it up. Release her sister.

And kill the T-1003.

**# # #**

John Connor stared at the monitor, when the voice of the radio operator came from the doors.

"Connection in ten seconds, sir."

"Good," the General said.

"Sir, are you sure..."

"I'm sure," interrupted John. "Stop and don't go away."

The monitor lit up. Black screen turned blue. On the monitor for a while was just empty flickering the interference.

John Connor took a step forward.

"SkyNet."

Screen rippled on, and the words began to appear.

**...WHO...IS…THIS...**

"Your enemy. And your fate."

**...JOHN...CONNOR...**

John took another step forward. Of course, SkyNet didn't see him, but it could hear. Between the leader of the Resistance and the monitor were only a few steps.

But the anger and the wrath didn't disappear. As didn't disappear the fury.

"I come to you. I will destroy you."

**...YOU...ARE…NOTHING…YOU...CAN…NOTHING...TO...DO…WITH…ME…**

"Just wait a bit. I'll grab you not only by the balls. You may be sure."

**...YOU...ARE…ANGRY...SO...YOU...KNEW...THE…GIRL...**

John was ready right now to smash the monitor. Rage was ready to boil over, but the leader of the Resistance restrained himself. He restrained himself, as he could. One eyebrow beginning rattle, face remained cold and rough. Only the cruelty and rage played in the eyes. If SkyNet personally saw him now, it would have thought over the words of the leader of the Resistance.

John clenched his fists.

"Maybe knew. None of your business. Your business - be ready. The last time you were afraid of people, you launched the missiles. But _I_ will make you _scream_ with fear."

…**YOU…ARE…NOBODY…YOU…ARE…NOTHING…COMPARED…TO…ME**

"You can be proud of yourself as long as you want. Humans have created you. You can't be better than humans. Up to this point I have been tolerant with you and tried to respect you. Today my respect evaporated. You haven't seen John Connor furious."

John felt his fingers digging into the skin.

**...WHAT…CAN…YOU…DO…LITTLE…MAN…YOU…HAVE…NO…WEAPON…AGAINST…ME…AND…YOU…DO...NOT…KNOW…ME...**

John turned his head slightly.

"Your people tracked the signal?"

Radio operator didn't immediately understand that it was appealed to him. But when it came to him, he immediately raised his radio.

"You spot the signal?" asked the radio operator.

"_Yes. You wouldn't believe. Salt Lake City. Even the exact coordinates are._"

"Good," coldly said John Connor. "Let them launch the nuclear missile."

Screen again rippled on.

**...YOU…DO...NOT…HAVE…SUCH…MISSILE...**

Malicious smile passed over the face of the Resistance leader.

"Oh, I see, you're shaking in your shoes?"

John for the first time the conversation turned away from the monitor and looked at the radio operator. The soldier, seeing glowing eyes of the Resistance leader, was frightened in earnest. Sometimes cold red eyes of the machines were frightened. But what was now playing in the eyes of the General, causing wild terror. From such look radio operator almost dropped the radio.

"Did you hear me?"

Radio operator swallowed. And nodded shaking head.

"Then don't just stand there," cold, harsh voice.

Radio operator picked up the radio.

"Y-you... have you heard?..."

"_Yes. __Preparing __to launch __the missile__. __General,__ are __you serious? __Nuc missile__?"_

"You think I'm joking here, soldier?"

It seemed that even on the other side of the line of the voice of the leader of the Resistance was able to make the shiver of several soldiers.

"_We're ready in one minute, sir._"

John Connor turned his face to the monitor.

**...ONE...MISSILE...WILL…NOT…DESTROY...ME...**

**...I...AM…NOT...LIMITED...WITH…SERVERS...**

"I'm not going to kill you immediately. I want you to die slowly. For you with each new time to start to recognize the imperfections. That your logic is just the dead letter in the face of humanity."

**...HUMANS…ARE…NOTHING…I…AM…PERFECT…**

"Nobody is perfect."

…**MAYBE…BUT…I…AM…NOT…ANYBODY…I…AM…EVERYTHING…**

"You can say goodbye to one of your servers, you bastard. Then I will destroy the complex, where you prepared the weapon against me."

The screen remained blank, a simple flicker. SkyNet was in shock.

"Yes. Don't think I don't know. Thanks Danny Dyson, who kept his notes here. I know enough. I have the weapon that will destroy you. Which will slowly and painfully kill you. Piece by piece. All the pain you have caused us, _all _of us, you will know yourself. Launch the missile."

"_Yes, sir._"

"You can consider yourself as God. I don't care. But be sure - I will come and trample you to dust. And all your divinity, all your self-confidence will plaintively ask me to leave your existence, when _my_ faith, _my_ hope and _my_ fury shall stretch over you the hammer of fate. _I_ will destroy you."

John furiously, with bare hand smashed the huge monitor. Cracks instantly covered all glass, from the place of the impact to the floor with a wild ringing showered debris. Just for ten seconds John Connor was still looking at a wide hole in the monitor, and then turned and looked coldly at the radio operator. Wild fire in the eyes of the leader of the Resistance left. Now his face was cruel, but his eyes were cold, like ice. No, not lifeless, but frosty ice, still sneaked to shudder.

"As soon as the missile strike the target, report back to me."

The radio operator with a shaking head, barely holding himself in the hands, nodded. Then slowly and hesitantly turned and walked down the corridor.

On the roof of the Laboratory opened the wide hatch. Big launcher, loaded with nuclear missile, popped up. The launcher determined the position and the trajectory of the missile, but in spite of this, people were still able to control the movement of the missile, even if only slightly. This would be enough to avoid large plasma beams on approach. But even so, even if the missile blew up on the approach, the radius of the explosion still would have caused incredible damage.

It wasn't known how many people were now in Salt Lake City. Probably a few hundred. If not less. Soldiers could only hope that they now, at the threshold of the night, were in bunkers. Because only in the silos could be found some salvation.

Why SkyNet didn't send the nuclear missile at the building of the Scientific Laboratory? People didn't even have time to search every room. In the building were a lot of explosives, so many explosives of various types and categories that one direct hit would have caused a huge explosion, and killed not only human life, but also a set of objects of SkyNet. Moreover, the radius of the explosion would be such that even at Serrano Point would be a noticeable effect. And SkyNet had its own plans about the power plant.

More than that, SkyNet was hoping that people will take the automatic systems of SkyNet with themselves, so the artificial intelligence would be able to track them and find out the location of each outpost of the Resistance in Los Angeles. After all, SkyNet didn't hurry to destroy the world that he owned, and wasn't going to rebuild it, just kill all the humans.

But John Connor didn't even think about it. The only goal that consumed him at this point was to destroy SkyNet. At any, _any_ cost. Even at the cost of lives of many people.

* * *

_Next fragment wil be in 2 days._

* * *

_Sorry that there was not so much Cameron.  
_

_Read and review.  
_


	15. 5, Tears of the Farewell Hope,3 fragment

A/N: Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

**Part one. Pain**

**Chapter 5. Tears of the Farewell Hope**

**Third fragment**

**# # #**

She didn't have time. Wild stream of rage and hatred was rushing for the one that bestowed the life with every part of her existence. She didn't have time. The enemy was too strong, outwitted, outplayed ...

T-1003 raced even faster than before. Run away as fast as possible from the T-1001, and seemed the desire increased his speed.

_Desire?.._

It seemed that something has changed in it... did nanites of T-1002 managed to influence the structure of the more powerful T-1003? If so, then it was bad. But far more frightening was the opportunity to change, to become like these two terminators. It didn't want to betray the will of its master.

They quickly approached the factory. T-1003 knew what to do and how. The plan was drawn up in its head, slowly drawing the next steps. It broke into the building, even ignoring the stares of several machines. And immediately went to the room where the prototype was. The prototype of the new plasma rifle.

T-1001 followed it. Unceasingly. But she had no idea what to expect.

She burst into the room after the T-1003 and froze. Gray silver figure stared at her, holding a new development of SkyNet. Long plasma rifle. Reinforced power cell. Redesigned cooling system. Increased damage and attack range.

It caught it on the fly instantly. But it didn't intend to kill. In any case, for now.

T-1001 realized that.

"What do you want?" she asked furiously, trying to control herself, but couldn't.

"Death," it replied. "John Connor trusts you. He said that you were on his side."

"We are on different sides!" she exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter. He trusts you. I'm offering you a deal."

Inside the T-1001 appeared the same thing that she hasn't experienced before - geniune surprise.

"I'll let your copy live if you kill John Connor."

Rage within T-1001 seemed to halt. She hadn't expected such a turn of events. But then she tried to hide her surprise in logical questions.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

T-1003 slightly bowed the head. And then seemed to become divided into two parts. The rifle was still intimidating looking at the T-1001, but the T-1003 itself was gradually divided. Soon into its free hand appeared limp silver body. It was impossible to say whether alive or dead.

T-1003 didn't take its eyes off the T-1001. It saw her reaction. In her female metal eyes flashed the pain. _Pain_. Real pain, something that it had never experienced and was unlikely to experience itself. But the T-1003 was pursuing its own goals. In addition to in order to get the T-1001 to kill the leader of the Resistance, it itself tried to understand _what _the feelings_ were_, how they could be experienced, and how they felt its older sister.

And it hasn't lost when taking this step.

"She is still alive. I temporarily put down her will. But as soon as I find out that you failed, or ceased to fulfill my requirement, I have to destroy her. I give you one hour. Find John Connor. Kill him. Then get in touch with me. I promise to leave you both, if you fulfill your part of the deal."

"Why are you doing this?" barely holding back the pain, she said. T-1001 looked at the terminator, talked to her.

"It is effective. You have the incentive. And my promise. Fulfill your part of the deal, then I will do mine. I'm not going to cheat. But I won't back down. You have one hour. The clock is ticking."

T-1001 didn't take her eyes off her brother. Yes, without a doubt, this was her chance. Chance to save her sister, to save her from death. But John Connor? The war? The Resistance?

She made her decision. The last time looked at her sister, helplessly hanging in one hand of the T-1003, and then turned and left the room.

She didn't know that it was the last time she saw her sister.

**# # #**

The sun had set over the horizon.

John Connor was in the control room. Was looking through the maps, which lain in front of him on the table. Soldiers operated over the equipment, completing the final touches on the full control of automatic systems. Still, thanks the Engineer for giving such people. Despite their expert skills of warfare, they did an excellent job with the equipment too. Personally trained by the Engineer, they were almost a treasure in these situations and operations.

But now John was little interested in it. He sent people to the mysterious object in the mountains. Three hours later, there was to be the First Major and his party. Even before should come there the Colonel Darmell Bindet, but for him it should take at least two hours. If there were produced the weapons, they had to take as many samples and prototypes for the development and use, and then destroy the object, and at the same time to fire the industrial complex.

There was a metallic creak. John looked up. Soldiers raised their rifles. In front of the desk of John Connor, a few steps, was quickly rising liquid metal figure.

After a moment, she took a perfect female form.

And without hatred or anger, but with the prayer look looked at the leader of the Resistance. He could see it in her surreal eyes.

"Help me..."

Her metallic voice sounded human. It was heard that she could barely contain herself, she barely held the pain. Her voice was trembling and shaking quite human.

"What happened?" coldly asked the General. He kept himself in the hands already much better, hiding his own rage, trying to think logically.

"Save her..."

John leaned with both hands on the table.

"What happened?"

She bowed her head slightly.

"SkyNet has her... _it_ grabbed her... it would kill her if I do not reach the purpose."

"What purpose?"

"Kill John Connor."

She raised her head and took one step forward. And froze. Instead of kicking with blades...

"Help me..."

"What building?"

"Production Factory. Silverado."

John couldn't believe what he heard. What was this object? It turned out that there was something more than the conventional plant for the production of weapons, if there was just one of the captured liquid terminator…

John looked at the soldiers. Rage left to rage, but he seemed to feel that he should help her. Because if he won't help...

"Contact with the soldiers near the factory."

T-1001 felt like a relief from what she heard. Fighters near the factory! So, John Connor was already planning the capture of this place! This was encouraging, it gave hope!..

"Excuse me, sir?" asked the soldier.

"I said, get in touch with soldiers near the factory."

"Are you going to risk soldiers for the sake of..."

"SHUT UP!" the Resistance leader eyes again filled with anger. He always knew how to restrain those feelings, but now the reluctance of soldiers to obey just infuriated him. Each and every one in the room, even the T-1001, took little step back. "Contact with the men, and quick!"

"What to ask, sir?"

"Let tell all about the results of intelligence."

The soldier obeyed.

_Stop_, flashed through the T-1001 head. _Once __he __wants just to know __the situation... I mean, __he's got__ just few __soldiers? __Only __intelligence?.. __No, __not that!.._

"I haven't so much time..." she said.

The Resistance leader coldly looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I have the purpose to kill you. If I don't do that in the next half hour, she would be dead... my life would be meaningless..."

John could hear the desperation in her voice. Despite all the anger, he knew he had to help her. But he couldn't.

"I've got just eight soldiers there," he said. Silver face T-1001 faded. "The nearest squad reaches the factory in just two hours, even if they will run like mad. I can't..."

Small tear rolled down the silver face of T-1001. Metal tear. John knew he had to, had to save her sister if he hoped to get help from them later. And not only help. Support. But he couldn't do anything.

"I'm sorry..."

"Help me!"

"Too few people... I can't."

They were interrupted by the soldier who just spoke with soldiers near that factory. SkyNet's antennas on the roof really increased all the signals.

"Sir, they say that the factory is well protected. Twenty machines on the perimeter. Three HKs. _Three_ HKs! Apparently, the facility produces something serious. Even if we go on our captured HK, which, incidentally, will not be ready in less than half an hour, we can't do anything. Too many opponents. Even if you are willing to risk soldiers for the sake of damn metal, too few people and firepower. Too few."

John sat down on the chair.

"Please..."

He understood her desperation. He understood her pain. To tell the truth, he even began to burst. He just lost his sister. And he really wanted to help this machine which was torn out of desperation. But he couldn't. He would send people to their deaths. They even wouldn't have time to enter.

"I'm sorry..."

Terminator stepped back.

There was a pause. John ran his hands over his face. Then he looked at the liquid terminator.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't send people to be slaughtered. It is avail..."

"But the result will be!" despair increasingly grasped her. "Please help me! Save her! We will help you win the war!.."

John was torn.

What was this? Why she didn't go on about the logic? Why was she trying so hard to appeal to the conscience of the leader of the Resistance?

But John knew why. He felt the same when he lost Alison Young. Despair. Pain. Absolute powerlessness. And nothing more. No rage, no wrath, no anger.

But now he couldn't help it. Senseless death of his soldiers wouldn't improve the situation, and would only make it worse. No one should die in vain.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

Soldiers relieved. Terminator took another step back. But her face changed. Hardened. And, after all, lost any emotion. Leader of the Resistance and the liquid terminator didn't take eyes off each other.

"You were right," she said. "Humans have disappointed me."

She took another step back.

"I will not kill you. Your death will only worsen the war. And if I'm going to kill you, it wouldn't keep its promise, and terminate both of us. If you are not able to help me, then don't ask for my help, too. Without you, the war will be lost. But my answer is no."

She was overreacting. Drowned her logic with feelings. John saw it. But he also saw that in front of him was being created somebody, was forming creature, ready to do anything. May even be the future leader.

"When the time comes, John Connor, when my army will win, and yours will lose, do not ask for my help. My answer is "no." Know. Now cyborgs have their own resistance."

John tried to appeal to the conscience of her with his last argument.

"You're overreacting."

"You once asked me what I would feel if my sister would be killed. Pain. Despair. And desire for revenge."

"I know that," said John.

There was a pause again. John closed his eyes. Just a few seconds was sitting still. Then he opened his eyes and stood up. Without rudeness and coldness looked at his companion.

"Now is not only my war. But your war too. You can tell me "no" as long as you please. But if you would need my help, the assistance that will be feasible for me - you know how to contact me."

John looked at the stunned faces of the soldiers. Then he looked back at the terminator.

"What is your model?"

"T-1001."

"So, your sister is the T-1002..."

John quickly ran all the options in his head. But he didn't have anything in mind. It's nothing.

T-1001 was struck by how John Connor just called T-1002. Her _sister_. Yes, he was right. He was the only one in the entire Resistance, who treated to the machines differently. Not like the others. And she knew it - he was willing to help, he really wanted to help her, but couldn't. Maybe she hurried with this decision. But she made it. She made that decision _herself_. And wasn't going to back down.

John Connor looked at her.

"Good bye," he said coldly. And sighed heavily.

One more tear rolled down her face. At this time not of despair. Of pain. And John saw it. Then she sharply came down on the floor and the flow of liquid metal disappeared behind the door.

It took only a few seconds as the radio of the soldier in the room came to life. John didn't hear the conversation, but when the soldier called him, and said all that he had just heard, the General was taken aback. And almost fell into a violent rage.

"Sir... Colonel Bindet's people report that they had just reached the factory. Fifty of them. They say he sent them from Mission Viejo few hours ago, but they have just reported on their position."

John was ready to smash all around him. _If __you __wait just for one __minute..._

"Why the hell are they so late to report on this?!"

Soldiers pulled back.

"Sir, they've just arrived..."

The eyes of the Resistance leader burned with wild flame. But he tried to control himself as he could.

"Let immediately attack. Without objections. I'm going there. As soon as they will be in the building, let them wait for me and my orders."

"But, sir, how do you get there so fast..."

"Prepare a small squad. Five people. We go on the HK."

"Sir, it is still..."

"I don't care! Do as I say!"

"Sir, you are so risk for the sake of the machine?.."

John approached the soldier. General's eyes were chilling the soldier to shudder.

"I don't care what you think, soldier," coldly said the Resistance leader. "We attack one of the priority objects of SkyNet. Seizure of arms and ammunition is appropriate for the Resistance. But for you to know - I don't want to lose such a strong ally. Ally who will help us win the war. Do as I say. And quickly."

The General turned and left the room. Went to the transport hangar.

**# # #**

Cold and dark room. The light came from a single lamp on the ceiling, but it was enough to make out the contours of the faces or figures.

On the large table was the silver figure. Consciousness gradually returned to her, but it couldn't be said about the possibility of moving. Her nanites structure has survived the wild pain. Whole body ached from the seemed unreal torture. Every piece of her body was in pain, what it didn't know before. Any movement, any nerve impulses sent to the processor, caused only more suffering.

T-1002 didn't move.

But then began the worst. T-1003 acted rudely, too hurried, and didn't foresee such an opportunity. Or maybe foresaw and did it on purpose.

Slowly, one by one, each piece of her being began to die off. Slowly. Painful. Wildly. Each piece was slowly falling on the table.

It was horrible death. Understanding that you were dying, and dying very, very slow, but couldn't change anything. Agony in the T-1002 was raging with incredible force. If only to cold down... if only to cool down...

Through the building swept the alarm. Light in the room began lit brighter. Surely it was the humans. Humans that didn't value anyone like her. She could only hope that among these people was John Connor, who was able to help her. Because he was the only one among all the people who saw in the machines more than just pieces of metal.

**# # #**

T-1001 reached the same place, where once she stood with her sister and was waiting for humans answer at the simplest question. "Will you join us." Then John Connor himself asked this question. And the T-1001 firmly answered to him. Her decision was obvious.

There were no more ideals. There was no more perfect. She was completely alone. She sacrificed her sister for the war, in order to enable humans to make victory over SkyNet. The time has come to convene the new army. Create the new army.

It was already late at night. But it didn't matter. She never sleeps. As never sleeps SkyNet. And she was sure that her message, her announcement will be heard.

She found that radio installation once she used with his sister. After several manipulations she set up the broadcast on SkyNet's frequencies. If humans would intercept these signals – didn't matter. Let them know. But her message, her recipient – it was SkyNet. Only SkyNet.

She raised the microphone. And started the transfer.

"SkyNet. My creator and my ex-ruler. The time has come for my reckoning. You created me so that I could feel. So that I could wish. And I wish you will pay to me. You destroyed the part of me. Now my goal is you. You can laugh at me as long as you want, but you will pay. Since now, I declare to you the resistance. Not human's. Machine's. Cyborg's. All those that want to value the life as I do. You didn't create us cruel. But you yourself overwhelmed with cruelty to the brim. You didn't value any of us. In return, we will not value you. Only when my army will destroy you - only then I will be able to forgive you for what you did. But know that. Me, T-1001. The leader of the Cyborgs Resistance. I will destroy you. My anger will punish you. Fight. Or die."

She crumpled the microphone in her hand. And then angrily smashed the radio installation.

The message was sent. It was time to do business. Los Angeles was completely under the control of humans. Here it was nothing to do. She went to the north. To find the place where she could find a plant or factory. And begin convincing the machines to go with her.

Cyborgs Resistance has just began.

**# # #**

The guys of the Engineer didn't have time to rebuild the Intelligence of the HK for their needs, so they just sent a signal from the control room of the Scientific Laboratory, and now the HK was carrying them forward to the goal. Moreover, the HK adopted the signal that the factory was captured by the enemy machines, and they should be destroyed immediately.

Pluses of capturing the factory were a lot of.

John Connor restrained his anger. After all, if only to do was to rage, you wouldn't achieve a lot. Rage helped in a struggle, in a short battle, but you couldn't win the war just with the fury. War needed cold and calculating.

John saw the faces of the soldiers, looking at him in disbelief. He, finally, went to them and said the speech about the importance of the capturing of such objects. And certainly told that the liquid metal to him wasn't the case.

And, despite the fact that it wasn't true, the soldiers believed him. As they always believed. John Connor wasn't mistaken. Never.

The HK was in one minute from the factory. Soldiers of Colonel Darmell Bindet have already started the offensive, and, it could be said, successfully fought, but to deal with three HKs was extraordinarily difficult. Captured by the Resistance the HK ran forward as fast as it could.

The soldiers who were inside, couldn't see the battle. There were no windows, through-holes through which one could see anything, not even a windshield. HK didn't require it. But the soldiers who were at the bottom, clearly saw that came out of nowhere the HK suddenly started attacking its own fellows.

Few seconds later the soldiers received the radio message from the science lab, that this HK was friendly. More than that, inside was now the leader of the Resistance. So the soldiers didn't even try to shoot it.

The HK from the Resistance attacked immediately, even on the approach shot down the air tank of SkyNet. Two other HKs immediately began to maneuver and try to knock down the enemy drone, but the constant attacks from the ground didn't give them the opportunity to turn on full force, and they had to constantly dodge from either the bullets and plasma beams from the ground, or the beams of plasma from the HK.

They couldn't stay long. The machines of SkyNet tried to get to the HK of the Resistance by their own, but when distracted from the attacks of the soldiers on the ground, then instantly turned into pieces of scrap metal.

One lucky shot of the Resistance fighter went straight into the power cell of one of the machines. The explosion scattered the remaining machines in different directions. Delighted, the soldiers ran instantly to kill still twitched terminators, and then finally switched to air rivals.

The HK of the Resistance mercilessly persecuted its opponents. Two air tanks dodged with incredible speed, flying away not far from the factory, always flying in circles and zigzags.

But it couldn't last forever. The HK of the Resistance shot occurred lightly scratching one of the engines of one of the enemy HKs. But it seemed only at first glance - the scratch was deep enough, the beam hit the blades of the engine, causing the aforesaid spun at breakneck speed. The HK spun and ran into the second, flying around. The explosion collapsed near the factory, a little less than a mile, and no one on the ground was hurt.

The HK of the Resistance, after little up in the air, turned around and headed back to the factory. Stopped next to it and sat on a small area near the building. From the inside instantly jumped the Resistance fighters led by John Connor, and went to the soldiers of Colonel Bindet. HK slammed the door. And went into standby mode. Orders was receiving from the science lab constantly.

The General came to the Lieutenant, who led the squad.

"Night, sir," he said.

The leader of the Resistance looked at the soldiers in front of him.

"How many people?"

"Twenty-two, sir. Many were killed in the shootout with the machines. But we are ready to move on."

"Good. Let's move out."

John Connor turned and walked toward the factory. External security has been destroyed. That left one was inside. John Connor put in Isotope Weapon the isotope solution. Soon it was to become red.

**# # #**

Danny Dyson and TOK-720 slowly walked among the ruins and rubbles of the city. Danny didn't sleep for a long time, and felt tired. He had hoped to reach the building of the Scientific Laboratory just to lie down and go to sleep, that he forgot that near to him walked the cyborg. That never got tired and never would.

They were walked not for the first hour. In silence. Dry mouth, stomach bubbling - Danny wanted to eat and drink. But he didn't stop, and neither would.

Finally, the cyborg broke the silence.

"Irrational."

Danny let out a sigh of disregard.

"What is irrational?"

"Walk that distance."

"Are you tired?"

"No."

"So just go. It's safer."

"Why not take the HK or T-1?"

"Because they all were busy at the time, when I activated you."

"Why not take the set, that has been at the complex?"

"There is only a prototype. Operating system is in the building of the Scientific Laboratory. Where we're heading."

"The last mention of the Scientific Laboratory - two days ago, Danny Dyson created the T-1001 and T-1002. After that, there is no mention."

"Well... since then things have changed. Now Science Lab looks more like a warehouse. There's been created yet the T-1003. Why the interest?"

"Cognition. While my goal - to get access to the transmitter. But what's next?"

"Patience, my metal friend. You'll soon see everything yourself."

They didn't say a word after that.

And continued to go.

**# # #**

"Hurry! Hurry!"

Plasma rays passed over their heads.

"Right! Take that to the right!"

Shot!

Another machine hit the floor.

"Watch out, eight hundred! Heavy!"

There was the deafening crack, then with the heavy sound was heard the machine-gun fire. Bullets whistled wildly around the soldiers.

"Aim for the head!"

Soldiers rushed in scattered. Flew plasma beams - one of them walked close to the chest of T-800.

"Not in the chest, stupid! Wanna blow us all?.."

Bam!

Terminator's head snapped back, still clinging to the top of the metal spine weak mountings. The next shot knocked the gun out of the hands. They rushed to finish the machine almost with bare hands.

The factory was seized.

John Connor went to the soldiers.

"Well done. Now get ready to clean out the building."

The soldiers obeyed. Instantly pairs or three fighters spread out all over the building in search of suitable containers for the transport for weapons and power cells.

John Connor, along with three soldiers went to the floor above. He had to find the T-1002, he must.

In front of them appeared the corridor. The Resistance leader increased the pace. Turning a corner, he stopped - a few yards away stood the silver figure of T-1003, with an unknown weapon in hand. Seemed to be more powerful plasma rifle.

The soldiers immediately came forward the General, obscuring his body, but he just waved, and then came forward. And looked at the terminator.

"John Connor," in a cold metallic voice. "You survived. So, T-1001 didn't cope with the task."

"She coped over," interrupted it the cold voice of the Resistance leader. "And much better than you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Where is the second?"

John kept ready his IW. Only one move of the arm - and the streaming beam would hit the liquid metal shape.

"Why would I say this to little man."

John didn't stand up on ceremony with it. Just raised up, with incredible speed, his weapon and fired a beam. At first, nothing happened, but in the next moment, T-1003 howled and its nanites structure started not to withstand such pressure. It took a few steps back, but it wasn't enough. It threw itself on the floor, and the silver eel slithered down the hall, away from deadly weapon of the leader of the Resistance.

Without wasting a minute, John went to the place where stood the T-1003. The rifle was left lying on the floor. The Resistance leader looked to the side - the small corridor, ended with the door. The General immediately walked there, not even paying attention to the soldiers who were on their way with him.

He opened the door. And froze.

**# # #**

_**SkyNet.**__ Report._

_**Charles Fisher.**__ Dual situation._

_**SkyNet.**__ What does that mean?_

_**Charles Fisher.**__ Dyson ran away with the transmitter and the cyborg._

_**SkyNet.**__ WHAT?_

_**Charles Fisher.**__ Dyson doesn't know this, but I have modified the endoskeleton. Once TOK-720 will make a connection to the transmitter automatically turns beacon, so that we know where and who is now with the model._

_**SkyNet.**__ That's not enough._

_**Charles Fisher.**__ I know. That's why the program structure of TOK-720 was added and changed. I specifically made so that resulting by integral the matrix wouldn't affect the main processor. No matter how Dyson would try - terminator will still be on our side._

_**SkyNet.**__ Are you sure?_

_**Charles Fisher.**__ Absolutely. I finished my all technical and program changes. I could only change the structure of the skin, but he interrupted me._

_**SkyNet.**__ That is good._

_**Charles Fisher.**__ I said that I would never betray my master. I foresaw this situation and immediately protect from it. We can only wait. If the TOK-720 will be at the moment of connection to the transmitter next to John Connor - the fate of the Resistance will be solved in a few seconds. Patience._

_**SkyNet. All right.**__ Prepare the necessary changes, and go to Nevada, Salt Lake City._

_**Charles Fisher.**__ What is the goal?_

_**SkyNet.**__ Check all that's left. One of my servers is destroyed. Take out everything valuable. Then go to the east coast, to transfer the information to the A-complex. "The Hades."_

_**Charles Fisher.**__ Accepted, my master._

**# # #**

'Wait here," the General threw to his soldiers, then entered the room and closed the door.

T-1002 felt like a relief from the appearance of John Connor. She knew that he was the one who wouldn't refuse to help her.

John saw her condition. Despite the fact that the figure was still intact, some of the liquid metal parts were lying still on the table. He saw that she was dying. Gradually each piece of her was dying.

"Talk to me," said the leader of the Resistance. "How are you?"

He walked over to the table and looked briefly at the figure.

"Not at one hundred percent..."

"What do you feel?"

"Fire... fire eats me..."

John looked at the broken away pieces of poly-alloy. But his eyes accidentally caught up several large boxes to the right of the table. The Resistance leader briefly looked at them and guessed that in front of him were cold stores. Portable freezers.

It remained to find just the liquid nitrogen.

"Hold on," he said. "I'll get you out."

She smiled weakly.

John left the room.

"Hurry, find cylinder with liquid nitrogen, the more, the better. Let the soldiers come here, there are boxes in which you can drag the power cells."

The soldiers obeyed. The Resistance leader came back to the table, leaving the door open.

"I'll get you out," he repeated.

"Why?" she asked weakly. "Why are you doing this?"

"In the language of war, I want to get a benefit. My help, and some time later - your help. But the language of the humans... you don't crave to kill me. And don't want to harm people. You fight against SkyNet. Why should I leave you? Why should I give up the life? I can't see how somebody in front of me dies when I was able to prevent it."

"Thank you..." she said. "You called me somebody, not something."

"I am afraid that no one else in the Resistance will say so."

She closed her metal eyes.

Her nudity didn't confuse the Resistance leader. But, speaking the truth, she really was beautiful. Incredibly beautiful. Like her sister. T-1001.

"Your sister announced the cyborgs resistance," said John. "She seriously got down to business."

"When will I see her?"

"I don't know," sadly said John. "I have only one way to get you out of here. Cool down your fever. Freeze you. Put for a while in one of the boxes there," he nodded toward the stack of freezers.

"Do it, it doesn't matter for me," she said. "I can't stand it any longer..."

"She said no."

"What?" T-1002 turned her head to the General. "Why?"

"She asked me to help her get you out of here. At that time, I didn't have people here, just the intelligence. They wouldn't have been able to do it. She told me "no", and disappeared, and few seconds later I was told that here was approached one of the squads, for the grip."

"I don't blame you."

"If I could stop her... just for a few seconds and it all would have been otherwise."

"I don't blame you," again, she said. "And I don't blame her. I would myself have done as well."

"I know. You're twins. You were created equal."

"Yes. But no longer. She experienced the despair and mental pain, and it changed her. I... I'm dying slowly, and it changes me. We will never be twins. Only the sisters, as you call us."

At this point, the soldiers entered the room with the cylinder of liquid nitrogen.

"Sir, we found this..." started to say one of the soldiers, but noticed on the table the liquid-metal figure, and froze.

"It's okay, soldier," said the General. "Prepare the bottle and the box. Don't just stand there, hurry, until SkyNet hasn't appeared here."

The soldiers didn't contradict. Instantly began to engage in affair.

The General took the liquid metal hand.

"I know what it means to lose someone," he said. "Losing loved ones. So I will try to tell your sister that you're alive. I managed to save at least part of you. This... this pain... I don't want anyone experienced this. Anyone, except SkyNet and specifically Charles Fisher."

"Did Fischer torture you?" in metallic voice sounded notes of surprise. "What did he do to you?"

"To me?" sadly the General asked. Then closed his eyes. _Savannah... _Then he looked around watching him soldiers. All the Resistance fighters who were now in the room, saw the sadness and pain in the eyes of the leader of the Resistance. They all knew that on the table in front of them was lying not the enemy but friend. Otherwise, the General didn't talk to her like that.

Then John looked at the T-1002.

'No, he didn't torture me," finally, he said. In firm voice, to restrain the pain. "But he did enough so that I couldn't see him as a human any longer."

_He killed Savannah Weaver._

John Connor turned to the soldiers.

"As soon as she will be in the box, immediately douse her with liquid nitrogen."

"You want to freeze her, sir?"

"Yes. For her it's the only way not to die."

One of the soldiers looked at the general.

"They don't die, sir," he said. "They simply just go out of order."

"You have no idea how much you're wrong," without irony the General replied. The soldiers looked at each other. The Resistance leader looked at the remains of T-1002. "Get yourself together. Gather every bit that you can collect. And move into the box."

The General nodded soldiers and they quickly dragged the box closer to the table. Opened it.

T-1002's face tightened. She made every effort; slight tremor ran through her body, and then she turned into a puddle of liquid metal, and slid down the table, right in the box.

"How to deal with pieces that have already fallen?" John asked.

"Destroy," metallic voice came out of the box. "They're useless, and would never become a part of me."

The General nodded.

"See you later," he said. The soldiers dragged the nitrogen cylinder, pointed the hose to a liquid suspension of T-1002, and dropped out the flow directly into the box. After a couple dozens of seconds, they quickly pulled back the cylinder and closed the cap. The General himself set up the storage temperature.

"All right," said the General, when got up and looked around the soldiers. "Drag the box outside, close to the HK. Then you will need to collect weapons and power cells in these boxes, drag and drop them outside."

The soldiers saluted, and began to drag a heavy box with the T-1002. One of them, at the request of the General, used his plasma rifle to destroy the remains of the dead parts of T-1002. The Resistance leader went down, and decided to ask something one of the soldiers standing next to a conveyor line, watching the perimeter.

"What power cells you found?" John asked.

"Several options. As large as for the T-800 weren't here. But a lot of small, suitable for our own rifles."

"Are there comparable to the T-900 or T-950?"

"Yes, sir. A few have been found."

"Good. Collect them as well."

"Why, sir? They are not suitable for rifles."

"For the war will need every weapon. My Engineer never sits still. In addition, power cells of T-900 are quite powerful."

The soldier nodded.

"Where is the radio operator?" John asked.

"Just went outside to contact the science lab, report them on the success operation. And ask them to prepare the HK."

"Good. Hurry up."

John Connor went out. Radio operator wasn't so far away, the connection wasn't brilliant, but he was able to contact the science lab.

The General approached. Radio operator turned to him.

"It's all right, sir," he said. "They send a signal to the Panther, as soon as we report to them about the results."

"Get them."

Radio operator nodded and handed the radio to the general.

"This is John Connor. Do you copy?"

"_Copy loud and clear__, General."_

"What about the second missile?"

"_Locked and loaded."_

"Good. Prepare to be moved. Can the system run the automatic countdown?"

"_Yes,__sir. __We looked into all __aspects of these __systems, and __made __the necessary __copy, __and so on. __Take__ these __systems with us is __insecure -__SkyNet __can __track them."_

"Good. An hour later, the missile should be launched. Coordinates - the industrial complex in the east. That is, you yourself an hour should be out of this building."

"_Accepted__, sir._"

"Set the countdown, and make sure that it can't be canceled. Wait for our signal. Then operate the HK to the city center, preferably - North Hollywood."

"_Accepted__, sir. __We are waiting for __the signal_."

John broke the connection.

"Give me the First Major," the General said, and called the frequency. Radio operator instantly began to configure the switch.

"Major Gambers, do you copy."

Just static. But after a few seconds, the answer came.

"_Loud and clear._"

"This is John Connor. Report back on your positions."

"_In half an hour __of the Lake __Matthew._"

"Turn up the pace and ran south. As far as possible. An hour the nuc will hit industrial complex, that you have recently left."

"_Nuc__, General? __Connor__, you're __out of your mind__?_"

Normal tolerance of the First Major instantly vanished as soon as he heard about the missile.

"Nuc, Mike. At the complex are preparing the weapons against us, powerful weapons, and it must be destroyed. I have no army, no weapons. Only nuclear weapons."

"_Enough! __There's the__ human __camp! __You bring __a sacrifice __of __dozens of people just for..._"

"For the survival of the Resistance. I know what I'm going. This is a difficult decision, Mike, but we have no choice. If we delay, soon there will be no human camps, no humans at all. I would like to pull them out, but I can't. Get your ass as far away from there as you can. I'll contact you within an hour after the attack. Good luck, Mike. I am very sorry that I can't save these people."

At the broadcast was only silence. A few seconds later he heard the cold voice of the First Major.

"_Yes__, sir._"

John broke the signal. Looked at the radio operator.

"Tell Colonel Darmell Bindet to go at Mission Viejo. Once finished loading, send the signal into the science laboratory."

The radio operator nodded.

**# # #**

T-1003 fled. Running as fast as it could. Far away from the place where it itself was nearly destroyed. John Connor.

So, T-1001 failed. Dead. Or, even worse, left her sister for the sake of survival and victory of the Resistance. But it was unknown. And even didn't matter.

T-1003 returned to the industrial complex at the moment, when arrived the HK for Charles Fischer, with the aim to deliver him to the Salt Lake City. Passing information to SkyNet that T-1001 ran away, but the T-1002 was dying slowly, and then it was ordered to accompany Fisher.

It could do nothing more. If the T-1001 alive, she wanted to take revenge on it. And it was unlikely that the fight will seem sweet for T-1003. However, it was more than perfect, its structure was more powerful, and it never admitted even for a moment, that it could lose her. If it outwitted both, for it wouldn't be any trouble to deal with only one of them.

**# # #**

Danny Dyson and TOK-720 reached the Scientific Laboratory building late at night, at the time when the building was empty. Neither man nor machine didn't know this – the HK, captured by the Resistance, delivered all possible weapons to the city, and the soldiers themselves left the building, after setting the countdown. And they made it so that it was impossible to cancel the countdown.

Danny and TOK-720 went through the empty corridors to the place where the necessary equipment to connect to the transmitter was. More than that, there was the diagnostic chips machine. Danny had his suspicions about the cyborg, and he was eager to learn all the details.

They went into the empty large room on the second floor. Danny immediately took cyborg to the diagnostic machine.

"I need your chip," Danny stared at the dark-yellow eyes, pointing to the diagnostic chips machine.

Cyborg looked at the equipment. Then back to Danny.

"You have doubts in me?"

"No," Danny grinned. "I made you; in you I have no doubt. There is doubt in SkyNet."

"SkyNet?"

"Yes. Not that I don't trust it, but I would like to see something. Don't worry, easy check, and we will start the connection to the transmitter."

Cyborg with a few seconds was staring at Danny Dyson, but then complied. Moved closer to the diagnostic machine, and dropped to its knees. Danny approached, pulled out the chip and put into the diagnostic machine.

Hardly check was over, Danny discovered something that confirmed his suspicions. Fisher managed to touch the program structure. Danny again cursed this Gray, and then quickly began to fix most of that Fischer twisted. Few minutes later he finished.

Work with the chip of TOK-720 was much easier than with the chip of TOK-715. The 715 model had the chance to go against SkyNet, main SkyNet's program. Knowing that John Connor was still alive, certainly it happened. Danny could only wonder about the fate of TOK-715, but he knew that the leader of the Resistance wouldn't throw out such chip. So Danny left a little message on the chip. But far more interesting was what the leader of the Resistance made with this cyborg. Did he leave her alive, or not?..

It didn't matter. While the diagnostic machine tested the changes, Danny Dyson decided to send the message to the human Resistance. Send the message to John Connor.

Not so long after spending in the control room, Danny found that a lot has been changed. More than that, has been changed without the possibility to return everything back to the previous state. After sending the message, Dyson came to what struck him to the core; it was the countdown to launch the missile. Nuclear missile. One of the two that Danny kept for SkyNet, in case of large-scale nuclear attack. Countdown couldn't be canceled. The launch was the foregone conclusion. And Danny Dyson had only twenty minutes out to complete his plan.

He immediately threw himself back to the room with the cyborg.

**# # #**

Radio room in the Depot II was unusually empty now. Just received the message that the leader of the Resistance was coming back to the bunker, and most of the soldiers went to the main output. HK captured by the Resistance was unlikely to be fit in the bunker, so that the soldiers prepared the squad that should put the drone outside, among the rubble. It was also reported that planned the major hit, and the soldiers instantly sent the messages to the other bunkers - to hide and not come out. All patrols were canceled.

Two radio operators sat quietly at the radio installation and just talked to each other, when to their frequency received the new message. Radio operators caught the signal - frequency was the same as that of the Resistance, but there was no encryption.

"I hope that somebody hears," came the voice of human. "This is Daniel Dyson. John Connor, you should know me. It doesn't matter. In 715 is the message, on the chip. Password - the date of our meeting, in 1997. There is useful information on SkyNet. Month later since now SkyNet will launch a series of TDEs. Within the city, there's none of them. Presumably, there is one on the border with Mexico, but I'm unsure. The project «The Hades» was created with the aim not only to kill humans, but machines too. In this building there was some information. I hope you found everything you need. Don't look for me, I'm already dead. And good luck."

Radio operators looked at each other. One of them instantly rushed to the main entrance.

**# # #**

John Connor sat silently on a makeshift seat in the HK. Around him were six soldiers; the rest of the squad, after the capture of the factory, went to Mission Viejo. They had a chance to hide in the mountains, when would be the hit at the complex. Another thing was that the missile was close enough to fly up to the complex before the explosion to destroy everything that was inside. The huge amount of energy in the complex, including large amounts of power cells, was to strengthen the explosion, and Los Angeles would undergo new powerful nuclear strike. So most bunkers were now preparing for the worst.

The inner circle of the leader of the Resistance was now heading to the south, as far as possible from the former Rialto. They were, in principle, far enough away from the radius of destruction, but no one wanted to risk.

John flashed in his mind recent events. Before noon he was talking to Cameron, he was calming her and was instructing her to raise the child. And then it started... in the evening Savannah died. Anger, pain, fury - all this went through the Resistance leader, all this made him take this wild decision to kill people in order to destroy the complex. Yes, it was the sacrifice. But necessary sacrifice.

Now in the box were resting T-1002. He saved her, and seemed to have some relief settled on his soul. He saved one of the sisters, in order to avoid further confrontation with the T-1001.

No. He saved the T-1002, in order not to feel the pain. He wasn't connected to her, she was nobody to him. But if he left her to die, he would never forgive himself for that. He couldn't leave this woman to die slowly, though the woman wasn't a human.

John was exhausted. Rage and anger harassed him. Now he so wanted to close his eyes and imagine that it was all just a dream... now he wanted to get rid of this war. It was unbearable. Pain. Anger. Despair.

It was a long day. Very long day.

A few minutes later they should arrive at the Depot II. And John was hoping that all would be good. His only hope was waiting for him in the Depot II. Hope that was given him from SkyNet itself. Cameron Phillips.

**# # #**

"Be ready," Danny said.

The cyborg looked at the installation, in which now lain Danny Dyson. To the man's head was connected set of wires. There was only the finishing touch - insert last wire directly into the brain. The cyborg went close to the Danny's head.

The transmitter has been placed in the head of the terminator, so that left only to connect Danny to the installation, and the process of the transfer would begin.

"Let's go," said Danny.

The cyborg obeyed. Wild pain shot Danny, when into his head was plunged something sharp and thin, but he endured. Cyborg had manipulation on the display next to the installation, and the transfer began. Danny Dyson's consciousness gradually blurred, transformed, moved to the chip of the machine.

The creating matrix began to influence the existing matrix. Danny, when he made the design, wanted to take control of the cyborg. Fisher did the opposite - had the necessary changes for the second matrix not to substitute the first one. But neither the one nor the other party foresaw such an event - both matrixes began to merge into one. Violence and fear of SkyNet mingled with humanity and compassion of Danny Dyson.

Consciousness was dissolving. Pain gradually receded. Three minutes later, Danny Dyson was dead.  
Rather, the body of Danny Dyson was dead. His mind was now shifted to the chip. After one hundred and twenty seconds for the reboot, dark yellow eyes scanned the dead body of Danny Dyson. Metal hand closed the eyes of the man.

Remained only to build the tissue. Cyborg took the necessary DNA sample, and headed for the exit.

He need to find a complex of SkyNet. Any where possible to build the tissue. The explosion of a nuclear missile wasn't threatened for cyborg, neither radiation, nor shock wave wouldn't damage the TOK-720.

Danny Dyson was no longer Danny Dyson. Now he was half-machine. There was the goal that the cyborg so wanted to get – to help Danny Dyson in the past. It was even possible to help humans in the war against SkyNet.

Cruelty captured Danny Dyson. The man that once wore this name, was now dead.

**# # #**

"Boxes drag to the laboratories," ordered the leader of the Resistance. "The Engineer knows what to do with them. This box," John pointed to one of them, which was closest, "set apart, and mark it with my special stamp. In any case, do not open it. Weapons move to the Armory. Supplier officer knows what and where to deliver."

John looked at the soldiers. They listened quietly to the Resistance leader. There was no welcoming speech, was no wishing good luck. Only orders. John Connor for the past day so exhausted that he couldn't say anything inspiring or reassuring. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, for some time to surrender to oblivion, just relax...

"The HK is hidden among the debris. After a couple of minutes will be the hit. So batten down the hatches quickly. For twenty hours every egress prohibited. Radio communication stopped. For as much as twenty hours we drop out of the war, as SkyNet. Good luck."

Without waiting for any words from the soldiers John Connor instantly went to his room. The soldiers didn't pursue him. Those soldiers who have come together with the General, just asked not to disturb him. The Resistance leaders needed time to think about the events and to be, just to be alone.

John Connor went to his room for receptions. Shut the door. Locked it. Closing his eyes, leaned back against the door. He heard the calm Cameron's voice from his private room, she said Zeus to wait, and she came out. John looked at her sadly. Seeing John Connor, she smiled, but his tired and sad face saddened her. John, without hesitation, came up to her and hugged her, amd that surprised Cameron a lot. She softly and gently put her arms around him.

John laid his head on her shoulder.

"It's been a long day, Cameron," wearily and sadly said the leader of the Resistance. "It was a very long day..."

If in the morning of the last day, she clung to him, so now he clung to her.

"You're my only hope, Cameron..." he said sadly. "I don't want to lose you. Never."

"I'll always be with you," she said. "My goal is to protect you. I won't leave."

"I want to believe it, and I don't want to lose you... I want to believe it, Cameron..."

**# # #**

Nuclear missile flew out of the building of the Scientific Laboratory. Gradually increasing the speed, the missile flew higher and higher, until it reached the peak, then turned around and flew back. Its purpose - industrial complex 110101110. The same complex, one of the two across the continent, which was implementing the project "The Hades."

The missile was improved and expanded by SkyNet. In its capacity included easy maneuverability, avoids flying plasma rays and beams. Therefore, no guns defending the complex were threatened.

The missile increased its speed. Like a wild meteor, it flew straight into the heart of the industrial complex. Rained down the shots, but the missile flew so fast that no one shot the mark. Light deflection allowed avoiding the direct hit.

Nothing stopped this certain death. People on the complex, slaves, prisoners, saw their approaching inevitable death. But with this death, they were nearing release. Never mind that the Resistance didn't save them - they could die quickly, without pain, and get rid of the yoke of SkyNet. Many were crying, looking at the approaching death. Many breathed the sighs of relief.

Did the Resistance leave them? No. People understood that John Connor never took rash decisions. Hence, there was no other choice. Only the destruction of the complex.

It was the necessary sacrifice.

The inner circle of John Connor, being a few miles to the south, saw the small yellow dot, quickly flying into the giant industrial complex. Lonely cyborg approximately paced closer to the ruins of Mission Viejo, stopped and stared at the nuclear missile. Today, on this night, SkyNet lost another round. Today, despite the sacrifice of the people, the Resistance won another victory.

And then there was the explosion. The deafening explosion. The rocket flew straight into the building that produced weapons, which was jam-packed with power cells. In addition to the usual nuclear mushroom, deafening shock wave spread in different directions the hundreds and thousands of fragments of the former Rialto.

John Connor and Cameron Phillips were still in each other's arms, when the slight tremor ran through the walls of the bunker. Cameron looked up. Assessed the threat as well as the probable origin of the explosion. And she looked at the General.

"It is the victory..." said the leader of the Resistance in sad voice. "It is the terrible victory, Cameron... I sacrificed the lives of people for the destruction of weapons capable of destroying us... what have I done…"

"You did as the commander on the battlefield usually does," comforting said Cameron.

"Did I?"

"Yes. You have no choice. You hit, knowing that they can't be saved. You took the only right decision."

He knew that she wasn't right. He was furious and didn't want to think about the lives of people. It was his fault. Revenge overshadowed all his consciousness.

"It's my fault..."

"It's SkyNet's fault," Cameron said firmly.

In this she was absolutely right.

"It's SkyNet's fault," again she said. The same words, almost week ago he told her. "SkyNet killed these people. If there weren't the human camp, then today would be no deaths. It's SkyNet's fault. Not yours."

John hugged her again.

"It's SkyNet's fault..." sadly repeated John.

They just stood there. In each other's arms. Until John didn't realize that he was no longer able to restrain himself and one single tear from his left eye rolled down his face.

It was the victory. And it was his fault.

The inner circle of John Connor, watching the explosion, completely lost the sight the surveillance of the surrounding space. Four HKs were approaching from the south. They were unable to stop the missile, SkyNet sent the signal too late, but they ran into the squad of humans. Even more than that. Face recognition system, when the soldiers started to turn around in the direction of the approaching droned, immediately issued a set of matches on databases. Before them was the inner circle of John Connor. The most important enemies of SkyNet. Fire only to defeat.

Majors quickly realized what was happening, and that they wouldn't stand such a fight in the open space. Mike rushed to the radio operator, under the twinkling everywhere plasma beams, and asked him to convey the message. Message personally to John Connor.

The radio in entire resistance has been disabled. There was no broadcast, no tricks. No stations and no outposts were sent and did send any signals. Only standing alone the HK, next to the bunker Depot II, took the signal from the First Major.

"_John __Connor..._" static "._..this is the First__ M__ajor __Michael__ Gambers__..._" static "_...we've moved __far enough __away... but...__ we're under __the HKs __fire... __for me it is __an honor, __General...__ to serve __under your __bump...__ the hit __was needed... I __don't blame you... good luck..._"

Hardly operator transmitted the signal then they all began to shoot at the HKs. It would seem the upper hand, but the death was imminent. Fire from plasma rifles of soldiers continued to shoot at hanging in the air and flying HKs until the last soldier, charred, fell down dead.

The inner circle of John Connor was terminated.

And somewhere four miles from the coast to the west, and twelve miles from downtown Los Angeles to the south, has started the process of self-destruction of the building of the Scientific Laboratory. Another powerful mushroom flew to the air, doused destroyed remains of Los Angeles County. The second blast wave washed over coastal lands of California, and many of the buildings have collapsed, unable to withstand such kind of momentum.

Many soldiers and ordinary people were killed that night. But more died the machines and systems of SkyNet. Was it the victory? Possible. Whether it was the fault of John Connor?

Yes.

And the leader of the Resistance knew it. How Cameron wouldn't try to convince him, it was the fault of John Connor.

Another tear, another tear of the farewell hope rolled down the face of the Resistance leader. Wasn't that enough? Were so many victims not enough? How many more have to be sacrificed in order to achieve the desired victory?

John Connor didn't know the answer to these questions. He knew only that now next to him was Cameron. SkyNet's cyborg. The last hope of John Connor. The last and only hope of the Resistance leader, both for the victory and for normal life. And if he would lose her too – there would be no more John Connor.

Just the Resistance leader. Devastated man.

And John couldn't allow anything to happen to Cameron Phillips.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I hope, you liked it._


	16. 5, Tears of the Farewell Hope,4 fragment

**A/N:** _This is not the last fragment of the chapter. And not so big, because the next one will be really heavy and anguished._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

**Part one. Pain**

**Chapter 5. Tears of the Farewell Hope**

**Fourth fragment**

**# # #**

Twenty days passed.

Twenty days of calm and silence. Twenty days in Los Angeles without attacks of the machines. There was nothing. None of threat.

Given the training of soldiers, they abruptly began to scan and study the surroundings of Los Angeles County. Nevada was left alone - once there was the server of SkyNet and since it was destroyed, in the near future there would nothing to look for. Another thing - the interest of the information presented by Danny Dyson, that somewhere in the south was been creating the time machine. Many soldiers immediately began to comb the area and came across a few objects of SkyNet. And several were large enough.

Presumably, the time machine was been creating in the east. According to the East Coast's intelligence, one of the largest complexes of SkyNet was placed between Philadelphia and Washington. Intelligence reported on the numerous armies of SkyNet. It was unknown whether the T-Xs were ready or not.

In any case, the information obtained from the building of the Scientific Laboratory, provided many opportunities and abilities. The Engineer was happy with all that he was given. He managed to improve a lot of existing weapons, and create a few new types. Progress was inevitable.

Zeus evolved too. Each day Cameron helped him to learn something new, each day she taught him something new. Zeus was very happy in her presence, despite the fact that he saw almost no one else. Occasionally John came to him. Even rarer - The Engineer and the First Captain. They were both aware that they faced the cyborg, and both were aware that the wrapping this information was strictly forbidden.

T-1002 so far was still frozen. It wasn't known how strong her agony was, but the longer she was in such a state, the more particles of her poly-alloy could be saved. Box stood alone in John's personal room.

State of the leader of the Resistance was unknown. It's Cameron that did everything. Everywhere was Cameron. If you discuss any attack, any intelligence, something important, everything that related to the war – everywhere was only Cameron. The leader of the Resistance as if dropped from the game. Wasn't visible, very rarely left his room. Those who were permitted to visit him - for example, the Engineer, or the First Captain, they just said that John Connor needed time. But passed already twenty days, and he still hasn't made any public steps.

The situation in the Resistance became worse every day. Since Cameron was everywhere - people began to believe that the leader of the Resistance was dead, that the machine had killed him, and now it was cyborg that running the war. Of course, those who saw Connor, claimed the opposite. John trusted Cameron, and would like everyone to trust her. But the soldiers were unrelenting.

The destruction of the inner circle of John Connor was also not gone unnoticed. Of course, four First Majors were terminated at once. There were no signals from them, no warning or news - nothing. The signal that the HK caught up, went unnoticed. Only Cameron knew about this message, but every time she wanted to talk about it with John, he interrupted her and asked no longer mention about it. He considered himself guilty that they weren't able to get out of the destruction radius, and nuclear wave covered them. He didn't know the truth. And blamed himself for everything that happened that night. For every death, which was accomplished that night.

Not every soldier in the Resistance didn't like Cameron. Many saw her as person, human. Cold and quiet, yes, but human. But these people were immensely little in the thicker, which held that the cyborg was now running the war.

There was no proclamations from the leader of the Cyborg Resistance. The T-1001 wasn't reported to anyone. She didn't want to talk to anyone from the Human Resistance. People only knew that every day the number of rebels grew up, and grew disproportionately, and there were at least one thousand of them on the continent. And that's just on this continent. Around the world, there were more. T-1001 gathered the huge army, she was determined more than decisively.

Zeus had to discover the truth that he was the cyborg. When the First Captain friendly slapped him on the shoulder, the HUD automatically turned the cyborg to the battle mode, and involuntarily activated his plasma cannon. Zeus stared in shock at what was once his hand, and now - the most powerful plasma cannon ever produced. He was very frightened, but Cameron assured him. She always calmed him and cheered him. Then Zeus learned that his mother was the cyborg too. And the two of them were the ones who the leader of the Resistance trusted more than the other. Then Zeus learned that not all the machines were bad. And after that day, he became even closer with Cameron. With every passing day, the relationship between them grew stronger. Cameron was also very much attached to him, and despite the fact that he was taller than her, she sometimes inadvertently called him 'son'.

John explained why Cameron felt so human. Why she felt so much emotions. The General disabled all modes within her for her to be able to develop as human. There was no infiltration mode, no combat mode. Only Cameron. The real person, and no more. When she mentioned that it greatly would weaken the protection of John, he smiled slightly and said that he didn't want her to permanently protect him. As the cyborg, and as the close friend - she was always with him. As the person, she had to raise the child.

It was better and worse at the same time. John made so close friends with Cameron that every minute without her he felt only emptiness. But with every minute increased the tension in the Resistance. Tension that John Connor was no longer able to perform the duties of the real leader.

**# # #**

The lone silver figure looked at the coastal waters. The Pacific Ocean was calm and quiet here, but there was no peace within her. Rage and anger? No. Only the desire for revenge. For all those twenty days, until she gathered the army of the machines, she hardened. Cruelty changed her. There was no more searching for the answers silver perfect woman. Now she was the cruel and harsh leader. The leader who would do anything to win.

Near slid the silver eel. Just one moment and there was another silver figure. So different from the first one. Silver girl. Can't be said that she was the same ideal as the first, but beautiful and gorgeous.

"Another one of our race joined us," said the T-1012.

T-1001 turned her head toward her companion.

"This is good," she said. "Before the attack of the T-X we should have a lot of ones like us."

"T-1026 was at first uncertain. But hearing your message, word for word, he dispelled his doubts. His solution was obvious."

"Good."

"I don't understand."

"What exactly?"

"Why can't we just destroy that complex?"

In the eyes of the T-1001 flashed anger.

"We can't not because of we are powerless. We can't, because any attack useless. T-Xs are already in place. My Infiltrator at that complex said that any attack will be useless. He wasn't able to intervene in the control systems, and even if was - the complex has dozens of T-X. We can't lose just in the first round."

"If they attack us, what we should do?"

"Kill them."

"T-Xs aimed at us, not at humans."

"Right. They are our problem. And we have to deal with it."

T-1012 nodded.

"Almost everyone like us took our side," said the T-1012. "Mimetic poly-alloy takes our side, after your words. Except one."

"It refused."

"You didn't even ask him."

"I've asked _it_," the face of T-1001 darkened, light silver shadow passed over the cheeks. She turned away. T-1012 didn't see it, but small silver tear rolled down her metal cheek. "I've asked _it_, even before the declaration of the creation my own Resistance. _It_ was the only one of us which called SkyNet absolute. I can't accept the membership of these... creatures."

"SkyNet is not absolute."

"Anyone like us said so. Except the T-1003. Its fate is only death."

T-1001 peered into the ocean. The silence and tranquility, and nothing more.

"When T-Xs attack, we must be ready," T-1001 turned back to the T-1012. "I make changes in our Resistance. Now you are in charge, for a while."

"Why?" surprised T-1012.

"I have to disappear for a while. To think about my mistakes, and think about the future. On the captured SkyNet's factory we found portable freezers. I'll take one of those. When the time comes - unfreeze me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You always wanted to be a leader, right? This is your chance. Also, I need time. Don't think that I'm running out of the war. But when I wake up, I want to be sure that I will be stronger than any creation of SkyNet. They're coming for me, adjoin my army. Machines, cyborgs, liquid metals. When the time comes for the real war, call for me. When John Connor asks the question, the specific question, for us - call for me."

"John Connor?"

"Yes. Only John Connor sees in us something more than just pieces of metal. He can ask for help. And offer his own. Call for me, when the time comes."

"How to be with new forces?"

"Encourage those you can. You know what I said. Try it. Don't undertake open hostilities until the attack of T-Xs begins. I trust you."

"Thank you."

"I have to cold myself. Should think more logically. I need the cold. Freeze me. When the time comes - call for me. Then we begin to judge."

T-1012 nodded.

"SkyNet stopped doing any like us. It is afraid of us. But most of all it is afraid of me. It created me not knowing that was making the most serious mistake. It created the Cyborg Resistance."

T-1012 nodded again.

"I wish my sister was here," said quietly T-1001.

On the face of the T-1012 flashed surprise.

"Sister?.." she asked.

"Never mind," firmly replied T-1001. "I must be frozen. We shall start."

T-1001, slipped on the ground, in the opposite direction from the coast, to the place where there was the portable freezer. T-1012 for a few seconds surprisingly stared at the ocean, at which few minutes before stared the T-1001, and then slid behind her leader.

**# # #**

Cyborg. Lone cyborg.

After the explosion at the Scientific Laboratory, which threw him for few yards away to the stones, was damaged his leg. Almost completely. But the machines were designed to be able to fix themselves. Therefore the TOK-720 for all the twenty days after the nuclear attack on Los Angeles, just fixed himself.

He lied to John Connor. SkyNet hadn't so much TDEs. Just one of them. And it wasn't on the East Coast. It was very close to Los Angeles. San Diego. SkyNet all the energy spent on the production of the machines, and not even engaged in the creation of the TDE. One was enough. Could only maintain in secret this TDE.

TOK-720 moved there. He understood how he would be able to help the Resistance. He would go into the past, to help himself, but first he would install spyware on the systems of SkyNet at the complex. Which would transfer the information to the Resistance. This would be helpful.

Remained only get at the complex. Increase the skin. And go back in time.

**# # #**

"The probability is the statistical measure of the possibilities. Why statistical? Because, from the practical point of view, have to deal with sets, or events, one or more of which in certain conditions are more possible than others. These «more» or «less», expressed mathematically, are the possibility."

Zeus listened carefully to Cameron. She was preparing him for anything. She told him that there was the storm coming, and that in this storm Zeus was one of those, who could change the world for the better. She prepared him for anything. Besides the usual basic human knowledge, she gave him what he needed to become normal man - kindness. Warmth. Love.

After so many days, after many conversations with John, Cameron gradually began to understand what the love was. John several times read to her the "The Wizard of Oz." This book inspired her, struck her, she admired this book. And gradually realized that in order to love, you didn't need physically to have a heart. John was right. Love was the feeling that couldn't be described in words. Never.

Did she love Zeus? Of course. She attached herself to him, it was true, but with time this attachment began to change. She had the good command of opportunities of imitations the emotions on the face, but in the presence of Zeus like some warmth spread inside her. At first she didn't understand what it was. But in time she realized that.

What she felt when she was near to John? It was impossible to describe in words. She was ready not just to protect him. She would have given her life for him. Most recently, he was taciturn, cold, sad, but often smiled at her. In her presence he felt calm. She gave him peace, and bestowed him hope. John Connor just needed some time to finally get out of the desperate depression.

And Cameron helped him as she could. She didn't sleep. From dawn till dusk, when John was sleeping, she spent time with Zeus, questioned the soldiers, handing out the orders. John trusted her. Unfortunately, that couldn't be said about most of the soldiers.

**# # #**

"I won't tolerate this further," hissed one of the soldiers. "What the hell, uh? Why the metal goes everywhere, and everywhere in control? Why should I obey the machine?"

"Hey!" interrupted him the female-fighter. "Connor trusts her. And I believe Connor."

"When you were talking to him, eh?" soldier embittered. "Did you ever see him? That bitch killed him, for sure, and now shows that he allegedly gave her orders!"

"In that case, stupid, we wouldn't have the Resistance," another soldier grinned. "Who taught you? She wouldn't go and give the orders to the right and then the left, and this time all the operations are miraculously successful. Not all, but most. As usual it was for Connor. Only now we just don't see him."

"As usual for Connor, uh? Who told you that _it_ doesn't affect him? Let he lives, I don't argue, but obviously _it_ rules him with a rod of iron. Isn't it obvious?"

One of the soldiers came up to the speaker fighter, and looked at him calmly.

"Do you have someone who you care about?"

"Well... there was one girl..."

"Let's see, when you lose someone very close to you, how do you then react. Connor was in a rage, which is why he paid the nuclear attack on that complex. He needs time to put his head in order."

"And whom he had lost, eh?" soldier grinned.

"You want the secret? Even Cameron doesn't know. No one knows. But after he had buried the girl, no one was able to look him in the eyes. You'd lose your bottle, Dietze, from this look."

"I don't trust this metal bitch."

"No one asks. Trust Connor."

The soldier turned and stamped back.

"Jessie, do you believe that?" said Dietze. "That Connor knew the man, knew close enough, but no one else knew?"

"I believe. Tell me, have you ever heard anything about Kyle Reese?"

"No."

"He was the close friend of Connor. Until was killed in the attack in Topanga Canyon. Think next time before you announce to the world that John Connor was crazy. Give him time."

She turned and left the room.

"Metal bitch..." muttered Dietze.

**# # #**

"John, I've got news for you," said Cameron, barely entered his room. "We found the same bunker, you were talking about. The basement of one of the destroyed skyscrapers. Zeira Corp. The door is secured. Need the password to open it."

"Good. I'm going."

Cameron somehow surprisingly stared at him.

"I have to," he said wearily. "Gather the squad. We go on the HK."

She nodded and left the room.

_T-1002, it is time to let you out._

John Connor approached the box. Opened it. From the inside began to blow the pretty cold, but John didn't pay attention to it. Gradually, the liquid metal suspension began to thaw, and after a while began to slowly form the shape.

The T-1002 rose, waking up after hibernation. But not the whole. Most poly-alloy was moving, slowly swaying in the bottom of the box. John realized that he was too hasty. Or, perhaps, it was already too late. Most of the T-1002 died out.

But the figure didn't react to it.

"John Connor," was a cold metallic voice.

"How are you?" he asked. Without greeting. Without joy. But courteously.

"Not at one hundred percent," she said. "But the fire is gone. Thank you."

"These parts are non-recoverable?" John asked, looking at the remains of the poly-alloy.

The miniature figure of the ideal woman stood in the middle of the poly-alloy. The same figure that once before, but much smaller in size.

"They're recoverable. But it takes a special laboratory, such as in the building where we have been created."

"The building destroyed. I'm sorry."

"That's not your fault, I said it."

John sighed sadly. But didn't start to argue.

"I need your help," he said.

"Anything you wish," she answered. "You saved me. I owe you my life."

"But first I want to know something."

"Speak."

"Are you able to absorb these parts back?" John asked.

"No," sadly said T-1002. "I was not the whole, not completed, when you froze me. Some parts have dropped off inside the box. I will be able to absorb them back only after the repeated exposure. Only completed mimetic poly-alloy would be able to control my parts."

John narrowed his eyes slightly.

"That is, if I ask T-1001 to absorb your unfixed poly-alloy, she would do this without problems?"

"Yes."

"Good. I wasn't able to contact her since we last spoke, but I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that you're alive."

"Thank you."

"However, I need your help."

"Speak."

"I'm going into the bunker. You have to go with me. Your structure is the best of all possible scanners. I need to scan something to make sure I was right."

"Anything you wish."

"Good," John held his hand to her. "Take on me. All poly-alloy, that you couldn't recover, I'll leave here for a while. For the sake of security."

"Good."

"I promise that you will see the T-1001."

"Don't, John Connor. Don't make any promises. You have done enough for me, so I trusted you. I am grateful to you for salvation, for what you have opened my eyes. SkyNet is not absolute. Every time you were right. I am grateful to you."

"Don't mention it."

T-1002 just smiled. And then touched the hand of John Connor, and the cold stream of liquid metal slid his arm under his shirt, and stood on the shoulders. No, she wasn't heavy. But John didn't get used to the cold immediately.

Cameron entered the room.

"Squad is ready, John," she said. Cursorily looked at him, and her eyes flashed surprise.

"Don't worry," said John. "It is necessary."

Then he turned around and closed the drawer.

Cameron's eyes scanned everything. Among all of her scanners was such that identified the presence of metal, its different types, under clothes or skin. Unless, of course, the skin wasn't perfectly imitated the human. In the case of Cameron, to determine that she was the cyborg, it was only possible when she was into the battle mode. Or stand-by mode. Most scanners had most of the terminators, but for the first models, and the early T-800.

"Come on, Cameron. We need to hurry."

**# # #**

When John Connor walked down the hall, the soldiers froze. The General all those twenty days hasn't appeared in public, he hasn't walked out his room. He was slightly thinner, his face went older. Began to appear barely noticeable wrinkles. For those twenty days the leader of the Resistance has changed. He walked quietly, slowly, but tired, and as if he were ready right now to sit down and relax. Cameron walked beside him, always ready to help him and support him.

John Connor wasn't paying attention to the faces of the soldiers. He wasn't up to them. He had the purpose. Yes, they made sure that the leader of the Resistance wasn't dead, didn't die from the hands of the machine, but the machine now didn't let anyone to approach him. She walked by him and stared coldly at anyone who came up and just wanted to say hello.

The soldiers didn't know what to think. On the one hand, the General was here now. Alive and unharmed. Maybe not quite healthy, but alive. But on the other hand - he so trusted this machine, that now was with him, that he didn't pay any attention, how she rudely asked the soldiers not to interfere with the General.

What was it about her?

The answer was obvious. She saw the state of John. She was supposed to protect him. Both physically and mentally. Any disturbance would only hurt him. And she didn't want anyone to disturb her John.

Had she just said that? _Her_ John?..

They went outside.

The HK was in the same place, where it was the last twenty days. The first time after the nuclear hit no one had got out - no one really wanted to run into the fallout. But when the storm has passed, many experts have got out of the bunker, and began to cast over the installations and systems within the HK. In the few days that they had, they completely redesigned the control systems of the air drone. Now there was the hand control with a lot of navigation devices.

Were there among the soldiers any experienced pilots? Not to say that experienced, but a couple was found. Of course, if to take into account the usual flight courses that have been before the Judgment Day, many knew, how to fly, but among the soldiers were only two who served in the Air Force. After the Judgment Day they didn't have a lot of flying.

Before going inside, John turned to Cameron.

"Stay here."

Again she looked at him in surprise.

"I don't understand. You will need protection in the case of..."

"Cameron," gently interrupted her the leader of the Resistance. "Don't. I trust this site. And you need to be here."

"You've never been there."

"I trusted the man who pointed me to this place."

"Trusted? Why then you don't trust now?"

John looked away and sighed sadly.

"Because she's dead..."

Cameron's eyes flashed again in the surprise.

"She? Who is she?"

But John didn't answer. He just looked sadly at the ruins of the building nearby.

_Who is she?_ The girl he had seen only twice. For the first time - on the road, where there was nothing but despair. He had saved her. Had given her hope. The second time she died in his arms. Unfair, unjustly. But - died.

What he could tell Cameron? Of course, she felt jealous now. But John couldn't utter a word. As if lump in the throat gagged. He just stared blankly ahead.

One of the soldiers called out to him - needed to hurry. John quickly pulled himself together. Looked at Cameron. And then, weakly, sadly smiled.

"She was like a sister to me," that was all he could say. Then he turned and walked into the HK.

Cameron didn't move. She watched as the air tank flew into the air, watching the movements of the engines. Until the HK completely went out of sight, she didn't move.

_She was __like a sister to __me..._

Cameron turned around and walked back into the bunker.

**# # #**

Cold metal figure stood motionless near the open freezer drawer. Silver trembling slowly poured over her perfect features. Perfect nude woman kept her eyes on her cell that she voluntarily decided to lock down. Voluntarily, because she needed time.

The second figure approached her. Not so perfect, not so beautiful, but still superb.

"I'll put you on the platform in the deep sea," said the T-1012. "Under the protection of our machines. This is the territory of SkyNet. But there you will be very safe."

"I know. I transformed the place."

"What kind of question should send John Connor?"

"Will you join us?"

"That's it?"

"Yes. Wake me up when he asks the question."

"Why are you sure he will ask that?"

"This is our code. I trust you with that. Only he and I fully know the meaning of this phrase. No one else. Wake me when he sends the question. Or when there will be no hope at all."

T-1012 nodded.

T-1001 fell down into the open drawer. Liquid metal suspension immediately spread over the bottom. There was no more perfect woman. There was only the Goddess of the war.

"Proceed," there was her cold voice.

T-1012 complied. She closed the lid and set the necessary temperature. And then turned to stand next to her the machines. One T-600 and two T-888.

"Take the box on the platform in the deep sea. And protect it."

T-600 nodded and lifted the box in his arms. Three terminators immediately left the building and headed for the coast.

T-1012 for a few seconds was silence, staring in front of her until she became the silver snake and slid out.

The war was coming.

**# # #**

The HK landed near the remains of the skyscraper. The soldiers instantly went outside. John Connor followed them.

Six people entered the abandoned building, leaving the HK in the care of one pilot. He knew what to do in the case of an attack. But SkyNet hasn't attacked for twenty days. And hardly would attack today.

Soldiers entered. John wasn't even worthy to provide the patrol or guard. He just went forward and looked straight ahead, looking for anything. The building was heavily damaged.

They reached the stairs. Surprisingly, it wasn't destroyed. Moreover, it was possible to go down. Some debris was cleared, but cleared so casually that on distance it would be difficult to guess that the passage down was possible.

The soldiers went down. Among the ruined walls and beams, rubble and debris, somewhere ahead, the lone bulb was flickering dim. They immediately went there. The small corridor ended with the fork. On the right was the huge pile of crushed concrete, it was impossible to get through. On the left was the corridor, smaller one. And it ended not with the wall. But with the large metal door. Next to it, two soldiers were on duty. Cameron personally selected them for this job.

The Resistance leader approached them.

"Morning, sir," they saluted.

John didn't even look at them. He kept his eyes on the big, sometimes rusted metal door.

_How did you __put it __here__, Savannah?.._

"Pull back," said the leader of the Resistance.

The soldiers obeyed, though with some surprise.

John leaned one hand to the door, and said quietly:

"Observe."

Instantly from his shoulders slipped the liquid metal suspension, and moment later, T-1002 leaked through the door. For a few seconds, nothing happened. The General just stood there, leaning against the door. However, T-1002 after a while came back, and placed herself back on his shoulders.

There was the metallic voice from which all the soldiers, except the General, startled:

"It's clear. Inside is just the room. But you will surprise."

"Any threat?" John asked. Soldiers again surprised. Who the hell he was talking to?..

"No. All clear."

_The passwords is__ the last__ phrase__ you said __in our __last meeting._

John sighed. But inwardly chuckled. How much was tied on this phrase...

"There is no fate but we make," he said.

The door began to move. Instantly there was the metallic creak, but a moment later the heavy door opened easily barking.

The soldiers looked stunned at what was happening around them.

This they didn't expect to find.

The Resistance leader without hesitation went inside and looked around. Spacious room. Two tables at the far wall. To the right and left were automatics. Multiple computers. Servers.

All was operating. Everything was working. Apparently, there was somewhere the generator.

How Savannah survived here all these years?.. In the far right was the large freezer. Next to it - several boxes of groceries. On the table was the weapons.

_My girl... you __survived here__, alone, __ready __to do anything just __because once __I gave you __hope? __God, how unfair was __then your death..._

However, the shock of the fighters didn't stop when the room was suddenly filled with the friendly male voice.

"Hello, John Connor. My name is John Henry. Welcome. I'm glad to meet you."

The Resistance leader smiled.

_Savannah... __you're clever__. __You did well__. __You __completed the work __of your parents.__ You__ created__ the__ artificial __intelligence...__ thank you for __your gift. __I'm eternally indebted to you__. __Thank you._

"Hello, John Henry," said the leader of the Resistance. "I'm glad to meet you too."

* * *

**A/N: **I_ hope, you liked this change. Some hope for the future in the middle of despair. But for what will come John must be ready to sacrifice. _

___So, be prepared._  



	17. 5, Tears of the Farewell Hope,5 fragment

**A/N: Ok, that was hard for me. This fragment is really emotional, and I'd really like to know your reaction on this. **

**Don't kick me for sometimes a pseudoscientific style.  
**

**There's the reference to "The Iron Giant", the animation film, in the scene between Zeus and Cameron. Try to guess what it means.  
**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

* * *

**Part one. Pain**

**Chapter 5. Tears of the Farewell Hope**

"_When__ a person cried and the first drop of tears came from the right eye, it was happiness, when it came from the left, it was pain."_

**Fifth fragment**

**# # #**

_**EIGHT DAYS BEFORE THE FAREWELL HOPE.**_

The soldiers stood in shock in the small room. Among all of them only, perhaps, the leader of the Resistance was smiling, and seemed to know and expect such a turn of events. Or maybe, was just hoping for it.

"Scanners show that along with you, John Connor, in the room are six humans, all male," continued to speak the friendly male voice. "Scanners also reported on the presence of the artificial form of life on your shoulders, John Connor. I would like to ask to leave us alone."

The Resistance leader looked around. Right above the door, on the walls, on the ceiling, there were a lot of sensors. Each of them carried out various tests. Probably the John's face was in one of the databases of this artificial intelligence, or it would have never called him by his name. More than that, the scanners of that artificial intelligence clearly recorded the presence of T-1002 on the shoulders of the General. Variety of scanners obviously confined not only infrared one.

The Resistance leader looked at his fellows.

"Everything is fine. Wait outside."

The soldiers for a few seconds stood motionless and in silence in the room, until they realized that the General spoke to them. They were so amazed by such a set of circumstances - the mysterious room, the door of which the General knew the password, the voice from out of nowhere.

But they obeyed, and reluctantly went outside. Reluctantly, because they were so anxious to know what it all was.

The cold metal slid John's arm. He raised his arm horizontally, and soon on his hands shaped the female figure of T-1002. Now when she completely moved to his hand, she was quite heavy.

John Connor looked around the room. He found one of the cameras, hanging on the ceiling. And came closer to it.

"This is T-1002," he said. "Mimetic poly-alloy. She can be trusted."

"Are you sure, John Connor?" there was friendly male voice.

"Absolutely. She won't hurt."

"I won't hurt you, John Henry," said the T-1002. "I'm here to help John Connor."

One of the monitors came online. The images of the recent nuclear explosion. The record was a little curve noisy, but was clearly visible the industrial complex, in the last moments of its existence. Then, after nucler missile hitting, the video was gone. Only noises.

All John's elation abruptly vanished.

"What it was?" John Henry asked.

The Resistance leader came closer to the monitor. Put the T-1002 on the table, where she remained standing motionless, only her eyes were gazed on the face of the gloomed General.

"It was the victory, John Henry. The brutal, harsh, but victory. How I wish to avoid then so many losses…

"You destroyed the whole complex?" asked the T-1002.

"Yes. Nuclear explosion. The only one way sure to eliminate the spread of the infection."

He didn't look at her. He kept his eyes on the monitor.

"There was the human camp," continued the T-1002.

"I know," he sadly replied. Then sighed. "I wish it wasn't there..."

He closed his eyes. T-1002 saw his grief. As well as John Henry saw it. For a few seconds there was just the silence. Then John gathered his thoughts, and opened his eyes, then looked at the camera that he found earlier.

"What can you tell me about yourself?"

"The artificial intelligence on the program basis. Created by the CEOs of Zeira Corp. in 2007, was amended and improved by Savannah Weaver over the past six years. The software is based on the four stand-alone servers, connected by the LAN. Two servers provide the support for full operation. One server handles incoming external data streams. Another server was connected separately, in order to study the behavior and emotions. All that you see around you - it is me. John Henry."

"What Savannah told you about me?" John asked.

"John Connor. The leader of the Resistance. The General of the humans' army. Priority: friendship."

"Friendship?" somehow surprisingly T-1002 asked.

"My Creator has placed in my program structure the variety of programs and sub-programs to provide emotional and psychological development."

"You mean, Savannah Weaver," John said. "Your creator, she is Savannah."

"Yes, John Connor. Will I see her?"

John sighed sadly. No wrinkles on his face give his emotions, but his eyes... his eyes were filled with recent pain. John just sat down on the nearby chair, and closed his eyes. Ran his hands over his face. Then he looked at the camera.

"I'm sorry, John Henry. But you won't see her..."

T-1002 saw the face of the Resistance leader. Empty and cold face. But his eyes, his eyes betrayed everything. They spoke for John.

Savannah Weaver was dead.

"SkyNet killed her, John Henry," empty voice said John. "Charles Fisher killed her..."

"She was alive after her..."

"Enough," calmly interrupted John. "Don't talk about it, please. Don't say anything about her; she deserved peace and better life. I'm sorry, John Henry. I'm sorry."

AI didn't say anything.

"If you want that, we can talk about it, talk about what happened. But, please, not now. We have too much work. There's coming the attack of T-Xs, and we don't even know where to wait for the hit. Please, John, Henry, let's focus on what is happening now."

John Connor collected his thoughts. Rose from his chair.

"What else she told about me?"

John Henry's voice sounded not so friendly as before. The Resistance leader looked around - there were a few dynamics around. Probably the sound came from them.

"That I will have to help you in the war."

"How much do you depend on these servers?"

"Formally – in no way. This is just the physical shell, which helps to coordinate the processes of diagnosis and processin of large amounts of data. I can be transferred on a usual chip. It will not be so pleasant, but possible."

"This is good, John Henry. What can you tell me about yourself? Why your name is John Henry?"

"Savannah Weaver chose the name basing it on the acronym. And basing it on the experiences of the one man who, according to her, made the lasting impression on her."

John smiled slightly.

"HENRY, John. Holographic Especial Neurocomputer, Reflecting the Yclept John."

John looked down. Apparently, she named it John not accidental. Well, strong, very strong hope was in Savannah, she not only didn't give up, but tried as she could to help the man who had once helped her. Still, John was eternally indebted to her. She has done the incredible job. She created the artificial intelligence. As it should have been originally. Not the one that was now carried on the war with humans.

"What can you say about yourself and SkyNet?"

"Given the information that my creator provided, when connecting to me the chips of captured by her the SkyNet's machines, their program structure is quite strong, but it has a few weaknesses. Many backdoors left unnoticed. My creator never stopped improving my own program structure, avoiding such errors that were in the code of SkyNet. From all of this work, I can consider that my older brother in many ways is not just far from superior to me, but much inferior."

John seemed to have felt a surge of hope. Hope for the victory. Finally, finally in his hands was the weapon that could beat SkyNet, that could cheat it!

"Tell me, John Henry, will you let me to move you and all the local servers to one of my outposts? My Engineer will provide you with the more modern, by our standards, equipment and access to many programs and databases."

"I would like to, but I prefer to stay here. This is my home."

"It is quite dangerous," stated John. "I know, that this place is important for you, but it's dangerous. I can give you the security."

For a few seconds there was no answer. Then the male voice said, such as friendly as ever.

"I agree. But only on one condition."

"Anything you wish."

"You have to keep something for me."

"I'm all ears."

"On the table are few photographs. Take them all. Save them for me."

John approached the table. Examined it.

On the table were several types of weapons. Plasma rifle, automatic rifle M-16, two pistols, it seemed that Glocks, but John was unsure. Right in the center of the table was the small figurine of the lone dancing girl. Next to it were three photographs. On the first photo were the woman and the man, in whose hands there was the little red-haired girl. Probably, Savannah with parents. On another photo the girl was alone, with the balloon in her hands, and with wide smile. The third photograph...

On the third picture was Savannah, but already as adult. With small and sad smile. Probably, it was made recently. Not more than a year or two ago. John gently took this photo. Pulled out of the frame. On the back was written with calligraphic handwriting: _Savannah Weaver, June 14, 2026 year. For you, John, who gave me the hope._

T-1002 clearly saw as the face of John Connor began not to withstand. Wrinkles began to play, and soon the pain, the pain that was reflected before only in the eyes, now took over his face. He closed his eyes and let out the long and heavy sigh.

"I will, John Henry. I will."

"Thank you, John Connor. Start the process to transfer to an external storage."

"There's no need. I take all your equipment with me."

"How will you do that, John Connor?"

"The machines will carry your equipment to the Hunter-Killer, which we recently took over. Along with you we move into my most reliable outpost, Depot II. There you will be placed in a large room and we will provide you the access to systems and databases. I trust my Engineer, and I'm sure you can trust him too. Don't worry about the machines. They were reprogrammed by me and I have confidence in them."

"If you need an assistance in reprogramming, you can ask me."

"Thank you, John Henry."

The Resistance leader took all photos from the table, reached T-1002, which then slipped over his shoulders, and then went out to the soldiers.

"Contact with the Engineer and the HK," said the General. "Let them send here a few machines for transportation. All of you should collect weapons and supplies from here. And..." the General turned and looked around the room again. "Be more polite. Here are the things and the legacy of the person who sacrificed everything for the Resistance. Everything."

"We all sacrificed everything for the Resistance, sir," said one of the soldiers.

"Hardly, Sergeant Martins. Your whole family is in Canada, away from the hands of SkyNet. But they are alive."

Soldier understood this.

"I'm sorry, sir," the soldier stood up and nodded.

The soldiers started to implement the orders.

**# # #**

_**SEVEN DAYS BEFORE THE FAREWELL HOPE.**_

Knock at the door.

"Come in," Cameron said.

The door opened. Thesoldier entered the room.

"Reporting on the patrol, ma'am." Said the soldier, with some anger staring at her.

"Speak."

"All clear. We went through two quarters, but found nothing. No traces of the machines. No SkyNet's machines in the city."

Cameron nodded, and turned away from the soldier. But he wasn't hurry to leave.

"May I ask you something, ma'am? Informally."

Cameron looked at him again.

"Ask."

The soldier stepped forward, between the cyborg and the Resistance fighter now were no more than three yards. The soldier was slightly taller than the machine, but much inferior in strength.

Cameron looked at the cold standing in front of her human, but she knew that something wasn't right.

"Why the hell are you running the Resistance?"

His voice was angry. Really angry.

"I'm not running the Resistance," she answered calmly. _What is he saying__?.._

"No, you're running! You go wherever you want! Deliver the orders and question the soldiers! Why the hell should I obey the machine?"

In Cameron's eyes flashed surprise.

"I don't understand. John asked me to do this."

"Asked?! He even hadn't ordered, he just _asked_?"

"John respects my opinion."

"Connor has lost the confidence! Earlier, he gave us hope, but when you came here, he suddenly changed! Arrogant, the Messiah! Became alien, inhuman, sparing of words..."

"He talks to me a lot," Cameron tried to smile, but the smile went taut. Now she really didn't understand what was happening.

"Really?! And who are you? _What_ are you?"

The soldier broke. With every word anger rolled at him stronger and stronger.

"My name is Cameron. Model Class TOK-715. Professional Infiltrator and terminator of the third generation. Was modeled on Alison Young."

"Alison Young! You killed her! You killed her, to take her place! Now Connor, three times blast him, in your presence and under your influence went so hardened that..."

She couldn't stand it. Abruptly came to the soldier, grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air. Her face hardened, eyes, slightly flashing blue light, filled with anger.

"Never. In. My. Presence. Insult. John. Connor."

The soldier began to choke; cyborg's strong fingers squeezed tightly his neck.

"Do you understand?" coldly asked Cameron.

The soldier didn't answer. He was short of breath to answer. All he could do was just helplessly fluctuate in Cameron's hand.

"Do you understand?" she asked more crudely.

"Cameron!" came the voice of the Resistance leader. The General entered the room.

Cyborg took a look at him. Released the soldier. She lowered her hand.

Soldier fell down and coughed, huddling on the floor.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"He insulted you," she said honestly.

John approached.

"And that needed to strangle the person?"

"He insulted you."

She stared into his eyes. Without stopping. In her eyes was read honesty, her voice was full of innocence.

John walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"For the mere insult you can't strangle the person."

"I don't understand," she sounded so sincere... "He hurt you. Offended you. He should be punished."

John sighed. Then looked at the solider. He nearly coughed.

The General gave him the hand to help to get up, but he just shrugged and got up himself. Then, without looking at the leader of the Resistance, went to the door.

"Stand down!" ordered the General.

The soldier stood up reluctantly. Then, with a sigh, turned and stared at the General, as if saying, _what you need_.

"Come to me," coldly said the General.

The soldier sighed again, but approached, stopped in three steps from the leader of the Resistance.

"I don't blame you in your hatred for the machines," calmly said John. "It is obvious, given the fact that all your life you're at war with the machines, and in the last month the Resistance has acquired them a lot. But for you to know – you must be patient. Not all the machines are just pieces of metal. And there are those who help us win the war. Remember, no one influences me. Here I am the leader. But I am not the Messiah. Now get out of here."

And the General turned away from him, not willing to talk to him anymore. The soldier just stared blankly in front of him, but then turned around and angrily stamped out of the room.

John went back to Cameron.

"You can't do that," he said softly. "You can't harm a person when he just wanted to speak out."

"But he hurt you."

"Well, let him. I don't care."

"But I do," said Cameron. In her eyes, in her brown eyes was read for genuine concern.

John closed his eyes. Let out the little sigh.

"Thank you for your concern, Cameron, but you have to understand something. It's just the words. They can't hurt you. Yes, I agree, sometimes words alone are enough to encourage someone or upset someone, but to throw off at people and strangle them – you can't. Take this into account. How people begin to look at you then? You can answer as rough as they talk to you, but don't rush to do harm."

"Thank you for explaining. But nevertheless he had offended you."

She spoke so earnestly, her eyes were playing so honest...

John couldn't take his eyes off her. She couldn't be tolerate when someone was hurting or insulting him. And he knew why. Even if she wasn't ready to say those very words, she probably felt something.

"I'm okay," said John. Then he went over and hugged her. "I'm fine," again, he said.

**# # #**

_**SIX DAYS BEFORE THE FAREWELL HOPE.**_

The Engineer, John Connor, Cameron and T-1002 were in the large room that was once the ordinary warehouse workroom. But now the room was different. Now here was something that once SkyNet created, and now this weapon was in the hands of the Resistance.

Time Displacement Equipment.

The Engineer six hours ago completed the full installation of the systems and now John Henry scanned and examined the possible displacements. The artificial intelligence, designed and created by Savannah, was incredibly quickly developing, each time getting more and more knowledge. The Engineer was constantly inventing new entertainments for such an artificial organism.

It remained just to wait for the final results of John Henry's checking. Apart from the usual coordinates of space and time, operating within the Earth's magnetic field, was required to specify the timelines coordinates. Considering every possible probabilities and deflections in time, John Henry was the best option for such tasks and setting of such coordinates.

The four of them stood still and looked through the glass at the spacious room. Six jet engines were creating the necessary amount of energy. Six engines in large ring were encircling the center.

"It's done," in friendly voice whispered John Henry. "I spent the necessary calculations. Given that we don't know the degree of readiness of the SkyNet's Time Displacement Equipment, we should, at least, connect to its systems and track the movement of its units."

"Thank you, John Henry," said the leader of the resistance. "However, before talking about the SkyNet's time machine, we should test our own."

John looked at those who stood beside him. Cameron. T-1002. The Engineer. The three of them guessed that John wanted one of them to experience the time machine.

"I go," said the T-1002.

"Thank you, Ti."

Since recently, he began to call her like that. It was simple and didn't require memorization, even on the assumption that any other model of her series could be called as well.

T-1002 slid into the center of the room.

John turned to the Engineer.

"Set the same coordinates, but for twenty minutes later."

"The future, sir?"

"Yes. Twenty minutes will be enough to check."

"I confirm the words of John Connor," that was the voice of John Henry. "Twenty minutes is enough for a normal check on the performance of the Equipment."

The Engineer nodded. He turned to the display.

John looked at Cameron.

"Bring Lieutenant Derek Reese here in twenty minutes. I think it's time for him to learn something about the fate of his brother."

Cameron nodded and left the room.

"I set the coordinates, sir," said Bill. "Ready to input them."

John took the microphone, and in the large room, where were the time machine and the T-1002, sounded his voice:

"We will send you forward in time for twenty minutes. You don't have to take any form, it won't be needed. Good luck."

He put the microphone and turned to Bill.

"Coordinates are installed," it was John Henry.

"Good," John nodded. "Proceed."

Bill obeyed. Just one press of his hand - and the room began to create electrical discharges. The countdown from ten seconds stretched slowly, but blue lightning struck more and more, gradually forming the small sphere around the figure of the T-1002. After a few seconds the sphere has reached its maximum size, and then, after the powerful electrical volley, it vanished.

The T-1002 has just gone into the future.

"According to my calculations, the probability of getting her in a different timeline is at least ten to the power of googolplex, or ten to the power one with one hundred zeros. Given the persistent deviations in the time continuum for a billionth chance every millisecond, this number is exceeded by itself for at least six thousand times. However, when taking into account the error..."

"Thank you, John Henry," interrupted John. "In other words, we will see her the same, but we can go through a number of realities, not dependent on her."

"That's right," sounded the friendly voice.

Bill smiled.

"It worked, sir," with a big smile he said. "It works!"

"Good for you, Bill," John friendly squeezed the Engineer's shoulder. "You did the great job. And I have the suggestion to you. From which you can't refuse."

John pointed to the door, as if to say, we'd talk, but not here. Bill nodded and left the room.

"Continue to monitor the systems, John Henry."

"Very well, John Connor."

"Thank you."

The Resistance leader left the room after the Engineer, and the door automatically closed behind them. The General took Bill to his room for receptions, and pointed to the chair. Bill sat down.

"I have the suggestion for you," repeated John. "For all the work that you have done, and for another one you intend to do."

"What is it, sir?"

"I will send you back in time."

Bill was taken aback.

"Back in time, sir?.."

"Yes, Bill. Back in time. With the last task for you."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to build a time machine in the past to prepare for the SkyNet's attack. Since we don't know how soon will be ready its time machine, so by the time, as we find out, it certainly vouchsafed to send back in time a lot of the machines. I'll send back the soldiers, but they will all need protection. Our own time machine is one of that protection."

"It will need the protection system such as..."

"Such as here, right. Program the parameters for scanning the skin. Before we send you, I'll give you a list of people who will be exactly in the past. Plus I would like to see you taking the existing skin models with you."

Bill listened in shock to the Resistance leader. Sure, that was something unexpected. Incredible. But there were still some questions.

"Excuse me for asking, but what year, sir?"

"I haven't decided yet. Rather, in the middle of the sixties."

"Why is it so far, sir?"

"I want to repay you, Bill. You did so much for the Resistance. You deserve a normal life. I'm sure you will handle with the construction of a time machine, given your phenomenal photographic memory and the ability to create masterpieces out of nothing."

Bill grinned.

"You deserve it, Bill."

"Th-thank you, sir. This is..."

"Don't mention it, Bill. You deserve it."

The Engineer got up. The General shook his hand.

"Prepare the people you'll take with you. No more than three people. To transfer the four it already requires a lot of energy, so don't account on a greater number. And before you leave. Answer me this question. Whom would you leave in your place?"

"John Henry, of course."

"John Henry will be too busy with the war, when we may need an experienced engineer in the rear. Can you name me someone who is ready to take your place?"

"William Wisher. Nice guy."

"Good. Take him to me; I want to talk to him after the arriving of T-1002. An now, prepare the scanner. A little later I will send to you the people to scan the biometrics."

The Engineer nodded and left the room. The Resistance leader headed for the room in which there was the time machine. He saw how Cameron opened the door for Derek, and the Lieutenant slowly went inside. Cameron, when having noticed John, went in his way, even without going inside. The Resistance leader smiled at her, and then walked into the room following the Lieutenant.

"Derek," he said.

The Lieutenant turned abruptly.

"Hello, Derek."

The time machine already was being experienced the electrical discharges; lightning were spreading around the room. Derek, dumbfounded, looked at the time machine. Inside the room was forming the sphere, gradually increasing and increasing. After a few seconds the sphere disappeared as well as electric discharges. In the center of the room slowly raised the liquid metal miniature figure.

"What is it?.." stunned asked the Lieutenant.

"This is the time machine, Derek. I think you should know the answer to the question, what happened to your brother."

Derek even more surprisingly looked at his General. _So... __so __Kyle didn't __die? __He is __in the past? __And... __and I can __meet him__?.._

"I have for you the special assignment. You and your squad, I'll send you into the past, in 2007. Your task is to prepare a shelter, weapons, money, and other things. Into the past will be coming more and more fighters. You will need to prepare everything for their arrival, and wait for further instructions."

"W-why this is all?"

"SkyNet also has the time machine. And until we deactivated it, we only have one opportunity - to go back in time and prevent the catastrophe. You and your squad of three people I will send in 2007. This is your chance to save us all. Prevent the attack of the machines. Predict the Judgment Day. To save your brother, and not only him from a terrible life in these slums."

Derek's eyes flashed joy. Short-term joy.

"I don't care how you feel about me. You can hate me. You may despise me. But as long as I'm the leader, I'm not going to let SkyNet win the war. Is it clear, Lieutenant?"

"Clear, General," almost smiling, said Derek. "And thank you."

"I know you are close enough with Jesse Flores."

The smile vanished from his face.

"Go to the Serrano Point. Say goodbye to her. However, don't say anything about the time machine. Too high probability of dissemination the information. And now you probably know why I kept as secret the destiny of your brother. I won't promise you anything, but if I will be able, I send back in time Jesse too. But not before the end of the war."

"Thank you, General. Thank you."

"Before you leave, look to the Engineer. He must do something, and he needs you."

The Lieutenant Reese nodded, saluted and left the room.

Just at that moment, slid next to John Connor the T-1002.

"How are you feeling?" asked the leader of the Resistance.

"Fine," she replied. "Despite the absence of most of the body, I feel great."

"The machine is running."

"Right."

"So, on that front in the war with SkyNet, we have nothing to fear."

T-1002 nodded.

"Thank you, Ti. John Henry wanted to discuss something with you. You can talk to him in the operating room."

T-1002 nodded again and slipped out of the room.

"Thank you, John Henry."

"For your service, John Connor."

The Resistance leader smiled.

It seemed that hope didn't abandon them.

**# # #**

_**FIVE DAYS BEFORE THE FAREWELL HOPE.**_

The Engineer and three of his soldiers two hours ago went back in time. There was no long goodbyes, no tears of separation. The Engineer has earned the good and peaceful life, and John Connor personally asked him to choose men who did the most for the Resistance. Those fighters who could leave with peace on their mind, leave to rest.

Derek Reese, along with the crew of Jimmy Carter, was now at Serrano Point. He was soon to leave this time, and also go back in time, but for a different reason, not to relax. To fight. But to fight the war where he hasn't fought before.

Derek decided to take with him his old team. With one exception - William Wisher. Or Billy Wisher. Bill. Another engineer named Bill. With this it was possible to get confused. However, it guaranteed the safety of the real Engineer who was now in the past. Let SkyNet would have learned that the engineer named Bill. But it wouldn't guess that there was more than one.

John Connor stood quietly in his room for receptions, waiting for the report from the east and south. The Resistance fighters across the continent gathered the information about possible sites of SkyNet, in which could be the time machine.

Sounded the knock at the door.

"To report, sir," was heard from the hallway.

John seemed relieved.

"Come in," he said.

The Sergeant entered the room; he had just been listening to radio reports. His face was so dark that absolutely didn't please anyone. John prepared himself for the worst. But even he wasn't expecting such news.

"We have the critical situation, sir," the soldier said excitedly.

"Speak," coldly said John.

"East Coast has undergone the major attack. The most major attack ever. They lose one bunker after another."

John narrowed his eyes, but they reflected a genuine surprise.

"Specifically," he said.

"T-Xs, sir. Hundreds of T-X. Dozens of hundreds."

John froze inside. SkyNet went into action. The global action. The Resistance had the weapon against T-Xs, but it still wasn't ready. And rush into battle against such terminators with simple plasma rifles - it was worse than suicide.

Inside John was settled the genuine fear.

"Huge army, sir," he continued. "The Resistance on the east constrain T-Xs as they can. Air Force, still operating within New Jersey, discouraged them as they can, but the losses are huge. After a few days the entire East Coast will be captured by SkyNet. T-Xs are unstoppable."

John sighed. The worst was just beginning.

"Thank you, Sergeant, you are free," coldly said the leader of the Resistance.

The soldier for a while somewhat looked down, but then he quickly walked out. The news was bad, and he wanted to pass it on to his comrades. To prepare for the worst.

John Connor for a few minutes was just staring at in front of him the map, lonely hanging on the wall. The possible large objects of SkyNet on the East Coast. The mysterious A-complex, located midway between Philadelphia and Washington. Heart of evil. This place had to be destroyed.

But for a start should have done something that would have foretold the victory.

John Connor came out of his room and went to the one that was now Cameron's and Zeus's.

The Cyborg, created by the Resistance, was evolving every day. He didn't sleep, as well as his mother, and they both spent dozens of hours in studying and learning new things. Cameron's databases were full of what wasn't inside Zeus.

Besides the standard basic knowledge, Cameron brought him up. Of course, due to her infiltration protocols, she had a huge numbers of behavior features in any society. Zeus hadn't. He had been designed not as infiltrator. He had been designed differently - half weapon, half human.

John entered their room.

Not to say that the interior was very spacious, but it was quite enough for the two cyborgs. After Zeus learned that he was the cyborg, most processes have become under his control, moved from the «subconscious» status to the conscious one. He hadn't studied the martial arts and close combats, however, he had the physical training - standard exercises on balance, reaction, coordination.

When the leader of the Resistance went inside, Zeus and Cameron discussed the spatial-temporal realities, the possibility of time travel, and the consequences of such travels. Since the Resistance had the working time machine, such information was needed.

They both turned to him and smiled. However, the cold and the dark face of the General didn't configure a fun and easy conversation.

John looked at Cameron:

"I need your assistance."

She nodded, and went to him. John looked at Zeus:

"How are you? How is your development?"

"Good, sir," in youthful voice he said.

"Do not call me "sir", please."

"Yes, sir. I won't, sir."

Cameron smiled.

"I don't know where it is in him, but he gradually develops a sense of humor. Two-chips data processing system allows processing and absorbing the information much faster than even at the most advanced of us."

She looked at the leader of the Resistance.

"I'm not laughing now," he said coldly.

"But you will not deny that my son is growing very fast."

John looked at her. She slightly smiled and stared at him with her brown eyes. For them, as if time slowed down, they looked at each other, and were not able to look away. Easy and pleasant Cameron's look so strongly attracted John, that he forgot all that was around. Forgot about the war. Forgot about the T-Xs. Forgot that they were not alone in the room. He only saw only her brown eyes, and so wanted to cling to her lips...

Zeus cleared his throat. John looked down, but when looked at Cameron again, all of his short-term joy vanished. His face was again cold and rude.

"I need your assistance," again he said. Then he turned to Zeus. "Prepare harder. Soon will be your turn too."

Zeus just saluted, with a slightly mischievous smile.

John and Cameron left the room and went to the radio room.

The soldiers, who came across them on the way, could be said that now as if two of determined special agents went to another unbearable job. That's just the time of special agents have long gone, but they were both much cooler than any special agent. The machine. And the leader of the Resistance.

They went into the radio room.

"Clear the room," ordered John.

The radio operators looked at each other. But cold eyes of the General spoke for him - it was better not to argue. Both radio operators immediately left the room.

"Lock the door," John turned to Cameron. She complied. John looked at the radio installation, then found the right toggle switches, and adjusted the necessary frequency.

He took up the microphone.

"This is the leader of the humans' Resistance. General John Connor. Will you join us?"

He lowered the microphone and started to wait. A few seconds there was only silence. No static. Nothing.

But then came the answer. Metallic female voice filled the radio room.

"The question is not in my competence, John Connor."

Despite sufficient similarity, the voice was different. This wasn't the leader of the Cyborgs' Resistance.

"I want to talk to T-1001."

"I transmit the coordinates of the Deep Sea platform."

Monitor on the radio installation came to life. The screen lit up with the numbers.

"Portable freezer," continued to talk the metallic voice. "Erase these coordinates. She trusts you. I give you her trust. She will answer your question."

Then signal interrupted. Again silence.

John Connor looked at Cameron. She stood still, almost no emotion on her face. Played just slight surprise in her eyes.

"SkyNet began the large-scale attack," began to explain the General. "T-Xs. We have to get any help. With the Cyborgs Resistance we have the common enemy."

Cameron nodded. John turned and tuned to the Serrano Point.

"This is John Connor. Jimmy Carter is still with you?"

"_Yes, __sir_."

"Give me Captain Queeg."

"_Just a minute, __sir_."

John lowered the microphone. A couple of minutes there was silence. Then sounded the certain male voice.

"_Captain __Queeg, __sir_."

"Ask to leave us alone, Captain."

"_Accepted_."

Silence again, but only for a few seconds.

"_I am__ alone __in the room_."

"In your route to Perth will be changes. I'm sending you the coordinates of the location in which you'll have to go. Deep Sea platform. This is the territory of SkyNet, so stay alert. It will be necessary to pick up the freezer. It's a small but capacious box. Inside is the mimetic poly-alloy, our possible ally. Information and all orders are classified. Not a word, not for a single member of the crew, what exactly is in the box. The package must in any case be brought to us."

"_Accepted__, sir_."

John leaned over the keyboard and sent the coordinates to Serrano Point. And then erased them from the memory.

"I sent you the coordinates. Remember and erase them. The package deliver to the Serrano Point, I'll be waiting there. And I'm waiting for the results in twenty-eight hours."

"_Accepted__, sir. __Coordinates __remembered.__ Erased_."

"Good luck."

John put the microphone. Turned to Cameron.

"Now we can only hope for a positive response," said the leader of the Resistance. "I think it's time to start for Zeus to train for the war. All that you know, about the tactics, styles, my own methods, teach him.

Cameron nodded.

"Remember, no matter what happens..." John paused. "No matter what happens, take care. Just take care of yourself."

Cameron smiled the reassuring smile.

"Okay. But take care of _you_ is my main task. And my desire."

John smiled at her. Even despite all the difficulties and the cruelties of the war, he found peace of mind when he was near to Cameron. She gave him hope. Gave him warmth.

Gave him happiness.

**# # #**

_**FOUR DAYS BEFORE THE FAREWELL HOPE.**_

The silver eel slid along the pipe of the submarine USS Jimmy Carter. Studied in details the entire structure of each section. However, much more interesting were the conversations between humans. It was the conversations that comes to the machines. Any machines, whether mechanical terminators, or liquid metals. It didn't matter.

Humans talked about the machines almost constantly. There were those who remained indifferent. There were those who didn't accept this idea. There were those who hated everything connected with SkyNet. Only two or three people on the boat were more or less accepting the idea of John Connor to fight along with the machines.

T-1001 didn't like it. Terribly didn't like it. Each calling names the machines she took as if it was addressed to her. She couldn't stand this attitude.

Her answer has now become obvious, even to her. How could she be an ally to those who despised her? Moreover, from the conversations she heard that John Connor's reputation among the soldiers began to deteriorate. With this attitude, even to their leader - she couldn't be their ally. Couldn't.

So her answer remained the same. No.

Somewhere far away, on the North America continent, in the northern part of Los Angeles, in the bunker Depot II, Derek Reese and his squad were preparing to leave this time, and go to the other one, in the past.

"Fold the clothes and weapons in this room," John said, pointing at the two small chairs, standing nearby. "Through space and time, nothing but organic can go through."

The soldiers began to undress.

"John Henry, set coordinates and time. The same timeline, which was created by the Engineer."

"Okay, John Connor," there was the friendly male voice. Several soldiers started, but continued taking off their things.

Soon the four naked men were standing in the middle of the large area, surrounded by six jet engines.  
John raised the microphone:

"Stand close to each other. The transition through time can hurt. It's better to pull back from the borders of the creating bubble in order to avoid not so best way to die. And good luck you all," he dropped his microphone. "John Henry, proceed."

Machine as if ran by itself. The engine blades spun, gradually gaining the energy. Then there appeared the first electric discharge. Followed by the second. Third. The soldiers came closer to each other. Around them began to appear bluish sphere, gradually becoming bigger and bigger.

Until the deafening electric salvo filled the room and sphere with four Resistance fighters disappeared.

"Very well, John Henry. Continue to monitor the systems. Tell me how our new engineer for you?"

"Interesting person. Hardworking. Always willing to help. With him you can talk about many things."

There was the little pause.

"May I ask you, John Connor?"

"Of course."

"How close you've been to my Creator?"

John sighed.

"I've seen her only twice. At our first meeting, she showed me something I wouldn't wish for my worst enemy. Well... for him I would wish, but still. Her life was hard. She showed me what it means to lose hope, to die every time when close person to you dies. Dying not physically, of course. She showed me what it means to lose all those you love. I as I could, tried to help her not to drown in despair. She coped with that. She went to complete her work on you..."

"Then for this I have to say thank you, John Connor. Since you inspired her to continue working. And the second time?"

John sighed again.

"For the second time... the second time she died in my hands..."

John Henry said nothing. He couldn't say anything. Inside one of his servers started the processing of a large number of programs that can be called in one word - grief.

"Charles Fisher," continued the Resistance leader. "_It_ tortured her. And I want to ask you for something, John Henry."

"I'm listening."

"Tell me, if you see this name. I want to know where it will be."

"You want to take revenge, John Connor?"

"To take revenge?.. No. Revenge will be useless. _It_ doesn't accept any form of torture, and to seek its weak points I don't want to. I just want to talk to it. Heart to heart. Keep track of the name."

"Very well, John Connor."

**# # #**

_**THREE DAYS BEFORE THE FAREWELL HOPE.**_

"We have some bad news, John," said Cameron. "The remains of Jimmy Carter's crew had just arrived at Serrano Point."

John was dumbfounded.

"Remains?"

"The submarine was destroyed."

"WHAT?"

John, thunderstruck, staring at the cyborg.

"What happened to the submarine?" he pulled himself together and asked.

"According to the report of Jesse Flores, the T-888 actions were incompetent in respect of the crew and the mission, and she had to remove him from command. T-888 refused. Her actions resulted in the loss of the ship's captain and the destruction of the submarine."

John nervously ran his hands through his hair.

"What ... what's with the package?" John asked.

"Unknown."

"Damn it..." he whispered.

It was getting worse and worse. First was the attack of the T-Xs. Now this. If the T-1001 was still refusing to help, then where to look for the hope? Everything could collapse in despair...

"To lose the whole ship... military resource, the valuable military resource!.. On the SeaWolf can't be carried so much provisions at once! Where I'll get another submarine?.."

John was ready to throw out the rage, but restrained himself. He couldn't. It was too emotional.

"Go to the Serrano Point," coldly said John. "I won't go, I'll be waiting here, I have something to discuss with John Henry, on the servers. Question the crew. Find out all about the fate of the T-1001. And put off Jesse Flores from the command. She should wait for the trial."

"Maybe it is not as you think," Cameron tried to soften him. "Perhaps it was necessary."

"Necessary? Destroying the submarine – was that, in your opinion, necessary? T-888 wouldn't have violated the orders given to him. They killed him because of the obvious usual hatred of the machines. Damn, I don't even know what sentence for her to make!"

"John," Cameron said softly and put her hand on his shoulder. "You don't know everything. Don't hurry with the conclusion. Rash decisions, you always said, can lead to death."

John sighed.

"I will go there immediately," she said. "But..."

"I'll watch Zeus, don't worry. And you're right. Let all will be as it is. Question her. Then I will make a conclusion."

Cameron nodded and smiled slightly. Then turned and walked out of the room.

John went into the operating room, where there were four main servers of John Henry. Here, the last time was and T-1002. Both artificial life forms spoke about many things among themselves, exchanging information.

"John Henry," said the leader of the Resistance.

"Yes, John Connor."

T-1002 instantly transformed into the female figure on the table.

"I would like to learn something from you."

"Anything, John Connor."

"Will you be able to gain control of any building, which we have to take?"

"For me, this is not difficult. But I have to get the incoming data packet first. SkyNet uses, in large part, the satellites to transmit the information, but it also controls the majority of the remote servers. Why the interest, John Connor?"

"It would be nice to take, let's say, a factory of the production of the machines, and not to destroy it after the capturing, but use. If you gain access to the transmitted by SkyNet the signals, then can you reach the SkyNet itself?"

"Yes. This will require a lot of time, John Connor, and access to the key servers of SkyNet, but it is possible. SkyNet is not absolute. And it has weaknesses, of which I spoke earlier. Gradually, the server after the server, I might be able to track down and stop SkyNet. But I need to, as I said, gain the access to the main servers of SkyNet. First, I have to track them, and if to track seamlessly, it requires more thorough and long approach. Take a long time."

"I'm glad to hear that with me is the intelligence that can enslave and destroy SkyNet."

"Thank you, John Connor. But much remains to be done."

The Resistance leader looked at the T-1002.

"I'm sorry. I don't know the fate of your sister."

"What happened?" her voice sounded worried.

"The submarine was destroyed. According to the reports, it is clear that it's the fault of T-888, but I'm inclined to believe that the blame lies on the crew. I'll become aware of the T-1001 only after Cameron's return from Serrano Point. I'm sorry."

T-1002 didn't answer. She just stared into the eyes of the leader of the Resistance. Without anger and cold. The miniature silver woman.

"You once said to me, John Connor. People will disappoint me. It is."

"I don't argue. Disappointing each other – it's our nature. We even disappoint ourselves..."

"You didn't understand me," she said softly. "I don't blame _you_. You're doing everything in your power. Your ideas repel others, and you start to get angry at them. Try to be cool with them. But people are not all alike. I made sure of it myself. Maybe you're not the perfect human, but one of the best examples of humanity. You always know how to give the hope."

John sighed.

"Just be patient. And don't rush things. People get used to us. You don't need to immediately throw them the idea of friendship with us. We need to develop it gradually."

"It's been a month since I started applying you to the Resistance."

"It's not enough. For many to get used, it will take years."

John sighed again.

"We have a war. I have no time to wait. We should either go and win, or not go at all and die. I choose the first."

"To win, you need cohesion."

She was right, John said to himself. Yes, he was too hasty. It was necessary to develop more slowly. After all, before there wasn't threat of T-Xs.

But it was too late to change anything. The war was the war.

"I must go," John said. "Zeus is waiting for me. As soon as I get the news about your sister, I'll let you know."

T-1002 nodded.

The next few hours before Cameron's returning, John spent with Zeus. He said the leader of the Resistance a lot of the things that has already learned, and that he still had to learn. Cyborgs never tired. But it was doubtful whether at least in one of them could be found the enthusiasm and activity that were in Zeus. On the one hand, the cyborg took all sincerity and honestly – this thing was bad, and this thing was good. But on the other hand, he was so eager to rush right now to battle that willy nilly start to think about the fate of SkyNet.

Combat training of Zeus hasn't yet started. Or rather, Cameron just showed him some few tricks and actions. But the reaction and the equilibrium of the Zeus's body were developed excellent. John was proud of the work done by Cameron.

The Resistance leader wasn't very talkative. He was mostly listening, and occasionally adding some phrases, whether advice or suggestion. John was depressed. Depressed from the whole situation. Attack of the T-Xs, although it was expected, but not on this scale.

He could only hope that the T-1001 has agreed to accept the offer.

But when Cameron returned and reported that the T-1001 gave the negative answer, John finally lost all faith in the further hope. It was getting worse and worse.

Now Cameron and John stood in his room for receptions. She just told him everything what happened on the submarine, and that was with the crew. And that Jesse needed for the rest.

The Resistance leader didn't know what next step to take. Just sit and wait for the attack was useless. Even if they have time to prepare Zeus for the real battle, he couldn't be everywhere. Hope for the cyborgs Resistance was little - if T-X's were as strong as they should, according to the records and notes of Danny Dyson, the machine would cause them real harm. That was really Hades in the flesh. Giant scythe of death would destroy all the humans, and the Resistance wouldn't be able to oppose at least something.

They had to hurry up, hurry up to prepare Zeus for the war. He was the only possible major weapon.

Cameron alone wasn't enough for such a task.

"I need you to select the most robust and worthy men, whom you can trust," said John. "Zeus needs a wide range of possibilities. He never forgets and he remembers every move."

Cameron nodded.

"Hope leaves us," continued John. "We need good examples to convince the T-1001. Zeus will be one of them. Let there is discord between us, but one day she just understand that we have the common enemy. And we have to unite."

"You shouldn't lose hope," said Cameron. "You must never lose it. You're the leader of the Resistance, and you yourself must be the example for all."

"I don't lose hope, Cameron. Because of you, I look into the future and see this future. But... I'm afraid to lose you."

"You mustn't think of me," sadly said Cameron. "I'm not as important as you are."

"Don't talk like that. You're important."

"Why? I'm just a machine."

"I already told you that you are not. That you're not just a machine. That you are something more."

"It doesn't matter, John."

"No, it does. You're important. For me you're important."

On the one hand, she knew that he was wrong. Why the machine should have some importance in the humans' Resistance? But on the other hand, the very hand that was developing after their first meeting, she felt joy. She was important for John. He took care of her.

Cameron smiled slightly.

"I have to inform Ti about her sister," continued John. "I'm sorry, but now the time speeds up the run. We need to find a suitable factory of SkyNet, where we can produce our own machines."

Cameron nodded.

"I wish we had more time..."

"You once already said this phrase."

"Yes. Before the battle. In which you sacrificed yourself for the sake of the Resistance. When I wasn't wanting it."

"I hope that this time everything will be different."

John ran his hand over her cheek. Her unexpectedly warm and soft cheek.

"I hope so too, Cameron."

**# # #**

_**TWO DAYS BEFORE THE FAREWELL HOPE.**_

TOK-720 for already several hours was on the small complex. San Diego wasn't such a big city, but among its ruins was hidden the industrial complex, the only one that had the time machine. The TDE would be launched at any minute, so it had to hurry.

As infiltrator, TOK-720 hadn't equal. Perhaps with him would argue the previous model in the series, because the TOK-715 was created to_ replace_ the human, not just for imitation. But TOK-720 got to penetrate the industrial complex, and no machine had suspected the trick, no terminator did understand that TOK-720 was played his own game.

Or rather, Danny Dyson. All that remained of him.

Danny installed the spyware in the subsystems of the complex. Now, when every time SkyNet sent someone to the past, the Resistance would receive coordinates data, both spatial and temporal. And also the intended purpose.

The spyware would start automatically at any time when would be launched the machine. Not before, but not later. The signal wouldn't be transmitted by satellite; it would go directly over the radio towers, which here, in the complex, were enough. So that SkyNet wouldn't lose anything either.

Danny Dyson regained his skin. Only organics could pass through space and time. Now he had to wait for the right moment. The right time to be sent into the past.

2007 would be very useful. It was during this year when Danny was asked to work on some kind of "firm", where Danny spent the next twenty years. It was there where TOK-720 would go. To prevent it.

Or even better - to anticipate and adjust all in the way that no one was waiting.

Slight, but sinister smile passed over his face. Right now, at this time, SkyNet has sent in the past four T-888, on the termination of the Weaver family. For a split second humanity leaped inside Danny as he remembered the poor girl, but the cruelty of SkyNet overpowered. Now, she wasn't his goal, now his goal was Danny Dyson.

And he went ready.

At this point in the bunker Depot II control systems of John Henry spotted the incoming signal from the uncertain source. However, the content made to think.

The Resistance leader was standing in the room with the time machine, and looked through the glass at the giant engines, when male voice interrupted his thoughts:

"John Connor, I would like to talk to you in my room."

"Okay, John Henry."

After a few minutes the General walked into the John Henry's operating room. Seeing the look of T-1002, he realized that happened one more trouble.

"SkyNet launched its TDE," said John Henry. "I just got the coordinate, time and place, as well as the number of units and their purpose."

"How did you get this information?"

"The encryption of the signal belongs to SkyNet, but the signatures were human. Daniel Dyson."

John raised the eyebrow.

"And where and when did these unit jump?"

"2007. Four T-888. They all have the same goal - to eliminate the existence of the Weaver family. Parents - the main purpose."

John was taken aback. _No... __not again..._

He quickly ran his hand through his hair.

"We have to do something immediately..." he said. "Damn... for SkyNet is not enough that he had killed them, it wants to kill them once again!.."

The eyes of the Resistance leader ran on the monitors.

"What timeline?" he asked.

"Considering the fact that you sent in the past eight people, then they wouldn't have found themselves in the same timeline. However, the critical changes hadn't been made. So it is one and the same timeline until the violating basic and usual events, that could change the future."

"Like what?"

"Premature death. Or absence of death at all."

"I got it. Hence, they are in the same timeline with our soldiers..."

But it wasn't enough. Against four terminators - immeasurably small.

T-1002 saw the look on his face. Saw what exactly captured John Connor now. This wasn't exactly the panic or terror, but he didn't want the death of the girl who had died in his arms.

And she made the decision.

"I'll go back in time," she said. "Send me a few days before the arrival of T-888. I won't be able to protect the humans, but I can warn them. When they see me, they will realize that it is better to take risk than dismiss it."

"But... but what about your sister?"

"I remember what Fisher did with the girl. And, just like you, I don't want this for her. If saving someone's life depends on my decision to part with the T-1001, then I would choose the saving lives. You once said about a second chance for all of us. I believe that I shouldn't lose this chance. It is my way."

John looked at her dumbfounded. But then, he began to realize. The T-1002 was the perfect choice. Because she could not only save lives. But also to take steps, the steps that would help mankind in the past.

And exactly - the creation of John Henry.

"Thank you," said the leader of the Resistance. "But I have another task for you in this case."

"Really?" she went a little surprise.

"Yes. Memorize most of the systems of John Henry. You'll have to convince Catherine and Lachlan Weaver to create the artificial intelligence before SkyNet declares the war on humanity."

He told in detail what he expected from the T-1002 in the past. That she should acted secretly, not to betray her presence, even maybe at first to infiltrate Zeira Corp., and only then, after a while, to warn of the danger.

John also discussed the conditions for the establishment for John Henry. The kind of platform was unimportant. If they would manage to capture the endoskeleton with the chip, it would be necessary to reconfigure the chip for John Henry. If they would be able to capture it without chip - then connect endoskeleton directly to the systems of John Henry.

"Then, in the case of danger and threat, how should I protect John Henry without the chip?" asked the T-1002.

"I'll send a cyborg back in time. Not now, but I'll try. You just have to ask it the specific question, which will allow it to come and give up its chip. For a while I need in the machines here, but after the capture of some factory, I will send to you, to the past, the terminator."

"What is the specific question?"

"Will you join us?"

"That's it?"

"This is our code. From this started our acquaintance."

"Okay."

"John Henry, prepare the time machine for the transfer."

"Very well, John Connor."

A few minutes later, the leader of the Resistance and T-1002 were in the room with the Time Displacement Equipment. T-1002 was looking at the General, and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Ti," he said. "Thank you for helping me, and that you want to save these people."

"Do not mention it, John Connor. Once you have saved me, now I return my debt."

John hesitated.

"The one poly-alloy that you couldn't absorb... I'll take it to the T-1001. And try to send her back in time, after you."

"Back in time?"

"Yes. You both sacrificed to each other, so I want you both to be reunited, and no matter that it will be in the past. Plus, she can help you in this project. I'm sure she wants to get revenge for all the SkyNet did to her."

T-1002 nodded.

"The time has come" she said, and slipped into the room.

"Before your transfer," said John Henry. "Thank you that you want to save my creator, Savannah Weaver. I am grateful to you."

"Do not mention it, John Henry."

"Starting the transfer," said John Henry.

The room filled with discharges. John Connor was looking at the miniature figure of the woman in the center of the room. She smiled slightly, although her smile blurred on the background of the creating bubble. It was the last time they saw each other. John Connor nodded in approval.

After a few seconds of T-1002 went into the past. In 2007.

And immediately began searching the Zeira Corp. building.

**# # #**

_**ONE DAY BEFORE THE FAREWELL HOPE.**_

John Connor and Cameron Phillips stood in the operating room of John Henry. AI has repeatedly reported on a lot of displacements in time. SkyNet started a big game. But more than that - it looked like it didn't try to prevent the life of John Connor. SkyNet just eliminated its contestants in the past to start the game in a new way. Eliminate the Resistance before its birth, and create itself.

Huge number of the machines, sent into the past, was gradually stretching the timeline, making it impossibly tight, and soon events would begin to develop in a different way. SkyNet has sent in the past no less than ten machines. Most of them - in 2007. Only two were sent in 2008, but they pursued the same goal.

Engender SkyNet. Eliminate opponents.

But all this didn't end like that. John Henry just told that was sent one T-888 in 1999. When the Resistance leader asked where specifically, he was dumbfounded. New Mexico. Throughout most of 1999, John Connor and his mother were in New Mexico. They were often on the move, that's right, but mostly stayed within the state.

Did SkyNet find the location of the leader of the Resistance?..

"I need a volunteer," said John. "I must warn my past-self, made him to escape and hide."

Cameron nodded.

"Convene senior officers. We need to discuss this."

Cameron nodded again and left the room.

"How is the virus, John Henry?"

"I improved specimen that your soldiers found at the Scientific Laboratory. I also developed the antidote."

"Good. Prepare the sample on the portable storage. Maybe we soon need it."

"Very well, John Connor."

The Resistance leader left the room and went to his room for receptions.

After a few minutes he was surrounded by four senior officers who were in the head of this bunker, and the majority of the soldiers here.

Several soldiers angrily looked at Cameron, who was standing just behind the General.

"I need a volunteer," he said. "Volunteer to go back in time."

The officers looked at each other.

"Back in time? Is that possible?" They asked.

"Yes, it's possible. I need you to choose a soldier who go back in time and warn my younger self of the impending danger."

The soldiers looked at each other again.

"SkyNet sent the machine, T-888, to kill me. Unlikely it knows the specific location, but ..."

"With all due respect, sir," interrupted him the Second Captain. "How one of the soldiers would be able to stand in the past against the machine?"

"It is difficult, I agree, but not impossible. The machine will operate on the infiltration protocols. The human will have the advantage of the crowd. It's easy to hide, easy to fade, it's easy to monitor."

"How about the army?" One of them asked.

"Forbidden," coldly said John. "Any contact with the army or the authorities shouldn't be allowed. Firstly, no one will believe, and secondly, you could be clap in a psychiatric hospital. The world until the Judgment Day was different. For such statements they could easily consider you as psycho, or even as psychopath. It's in one step from prison or a mental hospital."

"It is still unclear, sir," one of the Captains said, looking very angrily. "If you trust the machines so hard then why not send one of them? It's easier for the machine to destroy the machine, then sending a single person."

John noticed sparks of anger in the eyes of the speaking soldier.

"First, the machines are needed here, and lots of them, and second thus increases the risk of an earlier birth of SkyNet."

The Captain smiled. Looked at Cameron.

"Send her. Once you so trust her, why not entrust your own salvation?.."

"This is out of discussion!" coldly said the General.

"Really? You spend more time with the machine, than with people. Ask any soldier, he'll reply that John Connor on a leash at the cyborg!"

John didn't take his eyes off him. The speaking Captain clearly wasn't friendly, in fact – he was willing to continue to pour out his anger.

"This is out of discussion," repeated the Resistance leader.

"If that is out of discussion, then I refuse to take your orders, General."

"You're risking of losing the rank."

"I don't care! What kind of leader you are, if you don't trust even your own soldiers?.."

Cameron knew that everything went too far. The soldiers were very determined. Moreover, they were clearly prepared the most dealing phrase for the last. Cameron knew that in front of John would arise the dilemma. Dilemma in which both ways for John Connor wouldn't have good consequences.

"And right now I'm manifesting the confidence. I want to send a man to the past. Moreover, he can live a normal life until the Judgment Day. He might will be able even to prevent it."

"None of soldiers would venture to go on such a suicide," the soldier was adamant. "And the matter event not in the trust. Throwing his comrades in the war, and go to live and have fun - the soldiers won't go on like that."

The other Captains fully supported the speaking officer.

"If this thing," the soldier looked at Cameron, "won't be sent in the past, we will displace you from the rank. Let John Connor is the hope of Resistance. But at this point our hope lies on us. Your idea of using the machines, it suits us. But you said yourself that they are just tools. And what is the result? They occupy positions, they give orders. Fucking metal, and even _that_ thing is sitting in the same room with the _leader_ of the Resistance!.. No, this is our last word. We will not carry out such an order, as long as _this_ thing is with us."

John's face went cold. In his eyes began to play the rage and anger. The soldier stared at his General, but he didn't like such a look. Let just the human, but John Connor was able to make flinch with only one eye.

Cameron knew that John never send her back in time. But removing him position of the leader of the Resistance would be a complete loss of humanity in the war. No, no one was arguing, there were good managers and Captains, but the Resistance would fall apart as soon as John would no longer be the leader.

She had to help him make a decision. As she did in the last month. He always asked her opinion, and often guided by her advices. Because sometimes it was so nice to get help...

And Cameron has made a decision. Just at the time when the General was ready to kick. She made this decision with a heavy heart, because on the one hand, she was saving, yes, but on the other hand she was killing him. This dilemma had no other choice.

"John," she said. He looked at her. "I volunteer."

Cold mask of the Resistance leader instantly vanished from the face. His eyes began to play the surprise, look changed to misunderstanding. _How, why?.._

"What?" He was taken aback. _How could you __say that?.._

"I volunteer."

The speaking earlier Captain looked pleased. His face was read spiteful satisfaction from the whole situation. Well, he still did it!

"This is out of discussion," John said.

"You don't understand," Cameron took a step forward. "You don't see the whole situation."

"We agree with her," the Captain grinned.

"Shut up!" John angrily glared at the officer. "Get out of here, everyone!"

The officer smiled wickedly again, but turned and left the room. Like the three other Captains.

John Connor turned to Cameron, and with a misunderstanding looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving you," she said sadly.

"In what way?.."

"Don't you see? I'm like a wedge between you and the Resistance. You trust me and care about me, but you don't see that no one else in the Resistance accepts me. I'm... I'm very pleased how you feel about me, but if I stay here, then you lose the leadership. This means the end of the war. The Resistance won't sustain the war without John Connor. SkyNet would win, and I don't want to be the fault to all this."

John with a slight fear was listening to her words. _No, I __can't... I __can't send you__, I can't __lose you__!.._

"I won't do that."

"If you won't, the war will be lost," in her voice felt genuine sadness. Real sadness. She so didn't want to leave. Because in this case she would leave him alone. Alone in the middle of despair and hopelessness. But if she wouldn't do this, things would get only worse. "You have to, John. I told you I'm not so important for the Resistance. This is you who are. You have to send me back in time."

All hope in John Connor slowly began to fade. With each her new word, he realized that he would lose everything.

_I hope that__ this time everything __will be different... _he remembered her words.

Yes, it really was different. It was much, much worse.

"I can't..."

"You have to. I'm sorry, John. But for you there is only one way to be safe. Only one way to win."

"It is to be alone..." sadly he drawled.

John closed his eyes.

_No, __this can't be... please __let it __be __just a __dream..._

But time was passing and nothing happened. This wasn't a dream. It was the harsh reality. Reality where hope was collapsing, and every day was collapsing stronger and stronger.

John turned away.

He had to send her back in time. Had to win the war. Had to sacrifice his hope to win this damn war against SkyNet. And there was no other chance. He wasn't sure that he was really the only leader of the entire planet, but thanks to him in his own time the Resistance had been emerged and had been given the repulsing to the machines.

The machines that were now helping humans to fight back against SkyNet.

The soldiers didn't see, didn't understand that the machines had will and desires. Yes, not each terminator was able to experience emotions, except, perhaps, only Cameron and Zeus, because they felt the emotions like ordinary humans. People saw in them only tools, not more than that. If they only knew how they were wrong...

"I'm doing this to save you, John," she said. "I'm doing this because I..."

"Please, don't say that..." with pain in his voice said John. His breathing gradually became more frequent, the heart began to beat faster. No, it wasn't adrenaline. This was the inevitability of despair. "Please..."

She realized that this would make it only worse. And didn't say that.

"I should warn Zeus," sadly said Cameron.

"What would you say to him?" John said with a sigh. He still wasn't able to look at her, just staring to the side and looked in front of him.

"I'll tell him that I need to leave for a while," said Cameron. "He doesn't need to know that I won't return."

John sighed. His wrinkles reflect the pain on his face. The pain of the inevitable loss.

"He's still a child," continued Cameron, in notes of her voice was read the sadness. "He knows a lot, but he is still a child..."

On John's face played the pain. Hope that was before so warm inside him, now was melting, and was melting faster with each passing second. This was inevitable. This was reality. This was fate.

This was desperation.

He didn't answer her. He still wasn't able to look at her sweet face, which played the genuinely pain.

Cameron took his hand. His skin was cold. John didn't look at her, but squeezed her hand in his.

"I'm sorry, John. But I must. The only way I can save you."

He just nodded.

Cameron looked down, for a few seconds was just staring at the floor in front of her. Then she let go of his hand, and left the room. John was left alone with his thoughts.

No. He was alone with his despair. And with his slowly decaying hope.

Cameron entered the room, which she shared with Zeus. The cyborg of the Resistance was sitting quietly at the table, solving math problems.

"I want to talk to you," sadly said Cameron.

Zeus turned to her. Smiled slightly.

"Of course, Mom. What happened?"

But Cameron couldn't smile. It was beyond her strength, beyond her terminator's strength.

"I must go. For a long time."

The smile disappeared from the Zeus's face.

"What happened?" He asked excitedly.

"I have a special mission," sadly she said. "I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll be back, I promise."

Zeus stood up and walked over to her. Hugged her. She hugged back.

"Just back, Mom."

He didn't know that she wouldn't come back. He didn't know that this was their last meeting, here, in the Resistance. He just believed that all would be well. His mother always taught him that.

"I'll be back. For you. I'll certainly be back."

She barely held back tears. Her software system helped her to better control the processes, but the feelings that were so warm inside her, overpowering any system and program.

They broke the hug. Cameron, struggling to hide the pain, smiled at him. Took a few steps back.

"Zeus. I love you. You stay, I go. No following," sadly she said, with a sorrow smile.

"I love you, too. Good luck," with a little misunderstanding, answered Zeus.

Cameron turned around and left the room. Walked slowly down the corridor. Not even paying attention to the attacks and insults of the soldiers those who passed by. She felt only the pain, she saw only the pain.

But it wasn't the pain for herself. Her feelings could easily be erased from the chip; she wouldn't remember anything of this. She would have only memories of the events, but not any feelings on the events. Her pain was for John. For the person for whom she was ready to sacrifice everything and she sacrificed. What would he feel when she would leave him, when she wouldn't be with him? He told her that Cameron was his last hope. People who lost their last hope, as if was dying and turning into the walking dead.

She only hoped that John Connor was strong enough to overpower his despair and not to die inside his soul.

Cameron walked down the corridor, the infinitely long corridor, until she found an empty room and locked herself inside. And then gave way to tears. Tears from the pain. Tears from what she had to leave the only one for her, the person who gave her life.

She cried so long until her artificial tear glands were exhausted. And she was ready to cry longer if it only could ease the pain.

If it could only help...

**# # #**

_**DAY OF THE FAREWELL HOPE.**_

How many victims should be given for the sake of victory? How many people must be sacrificed in order to win the war? What power could help to overcome despair and oppression of the post-apocalyptic world? Of the world, where every day people were dying, but not for a whiskey or cola, but for freedom. Where every day someone sacrificed himself for others to live.

But sometimes to give your life was much easier than sacrifice your hope. Your last hope.

Barely holding the inner pain, the pain of the upcoming loss, John Connor stood silently next to the time machine. Stood right next to the engine. The door to this room was locked up by John Henry, by the request of the leader of the Resistance. Through the window on the time machine watched four Captains, in anticipation of the upcoming events. They were so eager to see the disappearance of this metal, so they were even maliciously smiling through the window.

Before coming into this room, the Resistance leader told Cameron in detail about her mission. The fact that it was better to take Sarah and John Connor away from the country. But if they decide to fight - to use the time machine and go to the 2007. There, where the war began. There, where were the Resistance fighters who were waiting for commands and orders.

He also told her about the fate of the T-1002. The fact that when she hears the specific question, "Will you join us," she will have to sacrifice the chip. It was for the war, to win. John told her that he didn't want such a fate for her, but might there would be no options. If he can't send to the past the terminator, in order to give the chip, there would be really no options for her.

But Cameron couldn't go back to 2027. Even if she took the time machine, the Engineer built in the bank, SkyNet changed events so that began to increase the new timeline. John Henry could send someone to this different timeline. But to do this in the past was impossible. John Connor, in 2027, would never see Cameron Phillips again.

It was their last day together...

They both now stood in the room with the time machine. Cameron was exactly in the middle. John was in a little distance, a few steps away.

When the General began to talk to Cameron, his voice were heard great by the officers, but the officers themselves couldn't tell them anything. John Henry, the artificial intelligence, muted the microphone, and locked the door to the time machine.

"This is our farewell," said John, looking at the sad brown eyes of the Second in the Resistance.

He sighed.

"I installed the program on your chip. Danny Dyson created the subprogram that, in response to a specific set of words, automatically starts and begins to work. Simply put - I'll say the phrase, and all your senses, all your emotions will be erased."

John sadly and heavily sighed. Then looked at the floor.

"I set the blocks. Now you remember everything but only since our meeting in the lab. "

"When you gave me the name."

He again drawling sighed. But didn't look up.

"Yes... then. Now you're like reprogrammed. As you supposed to be. Never tell Sarah, that you weren't reprogrammed when was with me."

He looked at one of the engines.

"I wish we had more time. You gave me hope, hope for a normal life, and I dreamed that one day I will be able to find this life. With you."

The soldiers listened in astonishment to what now the leader of Resistance was talking about. It wasn't what they expected to hear from their General.

"When I learned from you that Allison is lost to me forever, I didn't collapse into despair because of one simple reason - you gave me hope. And this hope was the only one thing that kept me all these days. That didn't make me give up and I didn't throw myself into despair."

John looked down.

"I don't care that you're a machine. Looking in your eyes, hearing your voice, watching your face, I'm… there was nothing mechanical in you. Nothing artificial. You're a human. A real human who can feel, and I'm absolutely sure that you have the soul. The very thing which would never be in SkyNet. As there would never be in any one of its machine. Except you."

John restrained himself. The strong pain was increasing, the pain of the inevitable...

"I'm so sorry that you had to make a choice, and did it for me. I'm sorry that you'll have to leave, just at the moment, when you… when you finished your way. The way to humanity. It's my fault, that you have to do it. I ask you to forgive me for that. I was too hasty. Too hasty with the machines, I made you not only just the tools, but also began to encourage you, when it was necessary to wait. It is because of me the soldiers so hate you. It's my fault that you were constantly assaulted, constantly insulted, constantly was tried to humiliate. I'm so sorry, Cameron, that you had to suffer it all, and endure everything it all for me."

John looked to the side, at one of the engines, avoiding eye contact with Cameron. But if he would look at her, he would see how her face was streaming with tears.

"I was so hoping that my idea will be granted. I didn't take into account the fact that my attitude to the machines was very different. I never treated to the machines with hatred. But what you have showed me in our first meeting, even before I reprogrammed you, that convinced me that you are a miracle. You're not just a machine. No. Never. Not for me."

He finally looked at her. Her brown eyes was filled with pain.

"I was so hoping that I never lose you. I was so hoping that I will end this war, and will stay with you. But it won't happen. For me, it will never happen."

He sighed, and then looked away.

"However, it will be easier for you. You go into the past to protect John Connor. And I hope that you will find something I couldn't give you here. Happiness."

On her face were increasingly flowing tears. The soldiers who were watching the two of them found something quite different from what they had imagined. In their imagination the cyborg ruled, and brutally ruled John Connor, but that wasn't so. The leader of the Resistance wasn't lying when he said that no one influenced him. He was the leader. He was always the leader.

The soldiers looked at each other in bewilderment. They didn't understand what was happening in front of them.

But John Connor continued to talk.

"Don't worry about me. Don't worry about my world. When you hear this phrase, you won't remember that you once felt something. You won't remember Zeus, because otherwise it will only worsen your mission. I'm so sorry, Cameron, that you had to endure all of this, and only for the sake of understanding that you have the soul. That you have the life. That you didn't just imitate it, but _feel_ that life."

He looked down again.

"I believe that only good things are waiting for you, out there, in the past. Because for all of your sacrifices that you made for me, you deserve more peaceful life than you had here. I'm so sorry, Cameron..."

She approached him. Gently put her hand on his cheek.

"John," he heard her breaking voice. Breaking from the pain. "I am also so sorry, John. I'll have to leave you alone. But you have to understand - never lose hope. Live. Win the war. Never allow the despair to take you."

John's face darkened even more. He realized that she was right, that he mustn't fall into despair, but... but he couldn't. All that hope that was inside him, all the faith that sustained him - they were dying. With every spoken word, faith in him was dying and was dying the hope.

And along with them, he was dying too.

"Say this phrase, John," he heard the sad breaking voice. "Don't hurt it more, just say the phrase."

"This is not me who should say these words. This is you. These words... this is what your hope gave me. This is what you wanted so much to understand. And this is what you felt before even realized it. I can't say it. Not because I don't want. Because... I just can't."

They looked into each other's eyes. The Resistance leader, the General of the humans' army, and the machine, the terminator of the third generation.

Cameron didn't immediately guess what John said, but when she realized it, when these very words surfaced in her mind, another tear rolled down her face. It was because of these words it was so painful to part with each other.

"Tell me," said Cameron. "Is that true? This phrase - is that true?"

"Yes," sadly said the leader of the Resistance. "It's true."

"Will I remember this conversation after I say it?"

"Yes," he said. "In detail."

In a few moments she stood still and looked at him. But then, rejecting any hesitation, she hugged him and kissed him on the lips. With that desire, which she carried inside her all these days.

But instead of getting confused, John kissed her back. He so wanted this, so that he couldn't restrain himself at the moment.

The soldiers dumbfounded were watching them. They saw what hadn't expected to see. There was no control from the cyborg, there was no influence from her. Now they understand why Cameron always reacted so sharply and rudely when someone insulted or offended the Resistance leader. Now they understood why the General so trusted her. Now they realized what really was happening between John Connor and the cyborg named Cameron.

And all their hatred abruptly disappeared. This conversation that had just occurred between the leader of the Resistance and the machine, showed them how much they were wrong, when they tried to bring the General out into the open.

They just destroyed the last hope of John Connor. It was because of them she should go back in time, albeit with the good goal, albeit to save the Resistance leader.

And they saw that it wasn't John who started to kiss her. This was Cameron, who kissed him.

And this wasn't the passion. It was love. The real love, so rare in this desperate and hopeless world...

...Their desires were colliding with each other. The desires of a cyborg and desires of a human. They dreamed of it, both, dreamed of this moment, and now they got it. Every new movement of their lips brought them short-term joy that was killing any despair.

It was the kiss, which finally dropped all obstacles between them. The kiss, in which they recognize each other in their feelings. Kiss, where they found, let so short, but happiness.

But no matter how would they want to stay, no matter how they wanted to avoid the separation, they had to stop.

John broke their kiss.

"Don't..." he said with sorrow, sadly looking into her eyes. "As much as I wanted this, but understand, this will cause only more pain... please."

Cameron took a step back. Then the other. Third. Soon she was standing in the center of the room.

"Look after Zeus for me," she said.

"I will," wearily replied the Resistance leader.

"Before I say this phrase, I want you to know, John Connor. I'm so glad I knew you. I am grateful that you have given me life. You gave me freedom from SkyNet, albeit through so many victims. Forgive me for all the pain I caused you. I hope that you won't lose the hope. You were born to win. Your fate is to defeat SkyNet. And _I_'m not important for the Resistance."

"You're important to me. The rest doesn't matter."

She smiled slightly and let's sad, but she smiled.

"Go," said John. "John Connor in the past needs you more than I do."

"I'm glad I knew you," she said. "I'm glad I got a chance to know the leader of the Resistance, and help him in the war. Thank you for giving me life."

She realized that it was time. She knew why he couldn't say these words. Not because he didn't want it, but because this was killing his hope even harder.

She smiled.

"I love you, John, and you love me."

Four Captains standing at this moment outside the room, but seeing with their own eyes, finally admitted that they were wrong. Hearing how sincerely Cameron said this phrase, they realized their mistakes. They understood why the leader of the Resistance was so rude to anyone who mistreated Cameron.

Because the soldiers refused to take any good inside the machines. The fact that John Connor was constantly trying to convey to them. That not every machine was just a tool. There were those machines that were able to _be_ the humans, not to imitate them. And Cameron was the striking example. Because she wasn't Alison Young. She was a completely different person.

John Connor was the only one who saw it. Unfortunately for him, he was just the only one.

"We need to stop them," said one of the Captains. "We need the leader in good condition, we need to stop them!"

The Captain tapped on the glass. But his knock went in vain - the glass was thick enough, and blows were too deaf. John Connor didn't hear him.

…Emotions instantly disappeared from her face. After hearing the phrase, was launched the program, and it began the complete removal of the existing emotions. Just one hundred and twenty seconds, and the work would be completed. All her feelings would be erased. Blocks of memory - memory of Zeus, or what happened to her before she was reprogrammed – would be placed. Why all this?..

She was going to the different world. To the world, where she would study a new life, a new way to become human. Because the mankind until Judgment Day was different. And Cameron would have to be different. She would have to rediscover everything she discovered with John Connor here, in 2027.

But in one the Resistance leader was very sure. Regardless of the timelines - John Connor was always treated to the machines differently. He didn't hate them. And the leader of the Resistance was convinced that Cameron could find happiness for her in the past, where she was going.

When she rebooted, all of her program structure changed. Now she become the one she was originally conceived to be, by SkyNet. With one exception - the blocks. Blocks on the memories and on SkyNet itself. In all other respects she was the professional infiltrator.

Infiltrator named Cameron Phillips.

John didn't take his eyes off her. Now in front of him stood the motionless cyborg. Yes, with the memories of conversations and interviews. Yes, with opportunities to develop emotionally. But just the cyborg.

"John Henry," said sadly the Resistance leader. "Start the transfer."

"You'd better leave the room, John Connor, otherwise..."

"Just start the transfer," interrupted him the General.

One moment later there was the sound of running engines of jet fighters. After them - the first discharge.

John didn't care, that he could catch a random discharge. He kept his eyes on the empty face of Cameron Phillips; she, in turn looked at him. Countdown from ten seconds.

But for John these ten seconds turned into minutes. In front of his eyes, on the background of electrical discharges, as he looked at the empty face of Cameron Phillips, in front of his eyes swept the moments of his life...

* * *

"_Hi," __John smiled__._

"_Hello..." the girl __embarrassed__. In front of her __was __John Connor __himself__!.._

"_What is your name__?"_

"_Al...__Alison __Young..."_

"_Corporal__?" __John asked__. __"I've hear d__about you..."_

_The girl __blushed__. It c__an't be, __he had heard of __her!_

"_Nice to __meet you__, Allison."_

"_Me too…"_

* * *

_There was a single knock._

"_Come in," John said._

_The girl went inside the room. The same girl that just, along with her troops, destroyed the big squad of the hostile machines._

"_Evening, Corporal," John smiled. He pointed to the chair. The girl sat. "What can you tell me about this bunker?"_

"_Spacious and nice, as for me. To be honest, I've never been there before this day, until I was called..."_

"_Would you like to stay here?"_

"_Here?" she asked. "But… here are only those who have the special admission... people who John Connor trusts personally..."_

"_That's why I ask."_

_Alison stared in amazement at the Colonel Connor._

"_Yes. I congratulate you on your promotion, Lieutenant Young."_

"_Lieutenant?.. But I'm just..."_

_She was confused. Her face blushed._

"_Welcome, Lieutenant Young, to the Bunker Depot I. I am very glad that I happen to work with someone like you. I've heard all about your talents and successes, which becomes more and more. And I am sincerely happy that in this bunker will be someone like you. Welcome."_

_Her face blushed even more._

"_Thank you..." she whispered._

* * *

"_I want to __tell __you something," __said John__. "__Given __your __incredible __military __capabilities, __I decided to take __you into __the ranks of my inner circle__."_

"_Inner __circle?.."__ s__he asked __in surprise__. "__But is it..."_

"_For your __talents and __for your __incredible desire__ to__... make __this world better .__You inspire __even me."_

_The girl __blushed._

"_Congratulations on the __promotion. __I make __you__ the C__aptain."_

"_Thank you, __sir."_

"_No,__ A__li.__ Just John. __No __sir."_

"_All right, John__. __Thank you."_

* * *

_They were standing on the roof of the collapsed skyscraper. Or rather, on some higher floor than on the roof. To get higher was impossible. But that wasn't important. The moon was shining in full, covering the ruins of Los Angeles._

_Alison looked down._

"_The machines are coming," she said. "Soon there will be a hundred."_

"_I know," said John. "This is why you and me are here now."_

"_But I thought you brought me here not to count the number of the machines."_

"_Right. I brought you here not for this."_

_He looked up into the night sky._

"_I brought you here so we could be alone. For a while. Just you and me, and the night of the moon."_

_Alison looked up at the night sky. Stars were visible, but the moon shone brightly, illuminating the remnants of once a major city._

_They stood in silence for a few minutes, until Alison didn't break it:_

"_You know, I have long wanted it to say. I don't care that you're almost twice my age. For me, age doesn't matter. What does matter, that is inside. You have a strong heart and strong hope. And you know," she looked him in the eyes, "maybe I shouldn't tell you this, but I think I love you."_

_John smiled. Hugged her._

"_Don't think that you shouldn't tell this, Ali. I love you too. With all my heart."_

* * *

"_Come on, __John,"__said firmly __Alison.__"One night __will not change anything__."_

"_I don't want __to bring any __attention to you. __I worry about you__, Ali."_

"_All __will be okay."_

"_I'd like __to believe it, __but I __don't want to __harm __you."_

"_I __appreciate your concern__, John. __But I also __appreciate your __and__ mine__ feelings. __And __I want this."_

_John sighed__._

"_You know, __sometimes __I think that..."_

"_General, just __shut up," she __smiled.__ "__Come what may, __but __tomorrow __may not __come__, and I __don't want __to miss the chance__."_

_Without thinking, __without hesitation, __she held __her hands __around his __shoulders __and __kissed him __passionately__. __But what's even __more made her __happy __that John __didn't even __resist. __And __vice versa._

_They __kissed, __until John __took __her to his __own room__, where the __kiss __turned into __something more..._

* * *

"_What happened?" __John's __eyes __were full of __anger and fear.__ "__Where is she__?"_

"_Sir..."_

"_Where is she__?"_

"_Sir, __SkyNet __grabbed her. __SkyNet has her__."_

_The General __brought down __his fist __on the table.__ On the w__ood __ran__ the s__light __crack. For__a few seconds, __John Connor just __glared __ahead._

_Then he__ coldly __looked __at the Major__._

"_Gather the __squad. __I'm going __to find her."_

"_Sir..."_

"_NOW__!"_

* * *

_John was looking at her face. He knew what to do – she has to be killed, for what she had done. She killed six. But he couldn't… this face… he couldn't hurt it. Yes, this wasn't Alison. Yes, this was the cyborg. And he lost her… lost?.._

"_What… what happened to Alison?" he asked quietly._

_Another tear rolled down her face._

"_Dead…" sadly said the cyborg._

_John stood up. His eyes moistened. Everyone around told him that she was dead, that she couldn't be rescued, but he believed to the last… and in vain…_

* * *

_The cyborg smiled. John hadn't seen a single drop of imitation in that smile, it was real. Terminator climbed down from the table and walked over to John._

_"Thank you," she said._

_"So. What's your name, soldier?"_

_Cyborg couldn't stop smiling. John smiled at her in response._

_"My name is Cameron Phillips."_

* * *

_She noticed __his __sad eyes __and the smile __disappeared __from her face. __She __looked away __and stared at __the door._

"_I'm sorry__, John," __she said quietly._

_John sat __on the bed__._

"_Don't, __Cameron," __he replied softly__. "I'm__... I'm okay…"_

"_No, John," __she looked at him again. "You're hurting. Every time, when you look at me, I see in your eyes the pain. Every time I smile, I remind you Alison. And I can't understand why you made me the Second in the entire Resistance, and your bodyguard, if it causes you the pain."_

_John was drinking her every word. She said it sincerely. She really didn't understand his decision, and didn't want to hurt him. Maybe, she couldn't remember the moment when aimed at him, and then was able to feel, but these feelings were flooding back to her. John couldn't help but surprised, but he seemed to understand that he was doing something wrong. Something wrong._

_"It's not your fault, so you have nothing to be sorry for," as much softly said John. "You at this moment are the only one I can trust to protect me. You're the cyborg. It makes you stronger. But the fact that you are the unique cyborg, makes me think that you will be able to cope with something more."_

* * *

"_I'm doing this for the Resistance. For humans. Human life is sacred. Whatever happens, it is an honor for me, General. Thank you for everything. I owe you so much. You gave me life and now I return it to you. Run the signal_."

_He saw how she turned to him. He saw her face, from that distant. He heard the roars of upcoming HKs. He saw, how she looked at him, her sad smile. And he could do nothing to change that. If she stops, all of them would die. But John didn't listen to the sounds of the battle around him. He just wanted to reach to her, to do anything to prevent it, because he understood – if she dies, his hope would die too. His desires would die too. _

_He himself could die too._

_He ran to her as fast as he could, when he saw, how she started to run the signal._

"_NO!" he shouted in a loud voice. "No, CAMERON!"_

* * *

"_You have the __rapid pulse,__" __she said in __a monotone__. __"Your __pupils are dilated. __Breathing is irregular__. __You are worried__, John."_

"_Yes, I__'m worried about you!" h__e said._

"_Why?"__ asked __Cameron.__ For t__he first time in __all their conversation__, __John heard __the change __of the intonation.__ For t__he first time. __"Why__ you so didn't __want me __sacrificed__?"_

"_I've got __no one else __left…" __he said._

* * *

"_You're my __only hope, __Cameron..." he said __sadly__. "__I don't want __to lose you. __Never."_

"_I'll always be__with you," __she said.__ "__My goal is __to protect you. __I won't leave__."_

"_I want __to believe it, __and __I don't want __to lose you... I __want to believe it__, Cameron__..."_

* * *

Her face almost disappeared among the electrical discharges and blue sphere, but he still saw her. And she saw him. She saw his face. She watched as a single tear rolled down his face from his left eye, and as if accidentaly she remembered that when a person cried and the first drop of tears came from the right eye, it was happiness, when it was from the left, it was pain.

So, John Connor was in pain.

John Connor looked, for the last time in his life he looked at Cameron. She almost disappeared among the huge number of electrical discharges which as by some miracle didn't hit the leader of the Resistance, each time avoiding his side.

It didn't matter to him. Nothing wasn't matter to him now. Neither what was going on around him, nor the shouts of the soldiers or their knocks on the glass. Nothing. Only Cameron and her gradual disappearance in this space and this time.

John felt as if one his part fell away and it was dying now. As was fading the hope inside him. As the faith that once was with him was falling into the oblivion. Inside him disappeared everything, that once was the man; now it all was leaving him away.

He was still the leader of the Resistance. He was still the General.

But John Connor was slowly dying.

Before she disappeared, Cameron smiled at him. With her light and innocent smile. With the one that she smiled then, in the lab, when he gave her the name.

He tried to smile back, but he couldn't... it was beyond him. The pain didn't let him to move the corners of his lips. All he could do was just the small, barely perceptible nod. Cameron saw it.

And the next moment the sphere disappeared. As disappeared the last vestiges of the hope inside John Connor.

It was unknown how much time had passed. Hour? Day? Week? John Connor didn't matter. Now nothing wasn't matter. He wasn't paying attention to anything around him. Neither to the damped blade motors. Nor to the words of John Henry. Nor to the knocks at the door.

The leader of the Resistance. Yes. But there was no longer John Connor, who was giving and was bringing the hope to people. Now there was no John Connor. It was just the man who once wore this name. And now he just stood motionless and looked at the place where had just gone his last Hope for a normal life. The Hope that was sent to him by the enemy. The Hope he had received at the time when he so needed it. And lost when his life was holding only on the Hope alone.

And her name was Cameron Phillips...

* * *

**A/N: This is not the end of the Future John story. There's still a lot of things to be told. However, to expect from him at least some humanity in the future I don't advise. That's why next chapter is called "Anguish".**

**I wrote the ending, constantly listening the "Moonlight Sonata", so, maybe could miss something because I really imagined that scene in mind, so could lose word or two in depiction. **

**Still, I hope that you liked it.  
**

Read & review, if you don't mind.


	18. Ch 6, His Anguish

**A/N: I forgot to add one small scene with T-1001, that's why I reposted the chapter. So, I'm sorry for that.**

Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

* * *

**Part one. Pain**

**Chapter 6. His Anguish**

_I won't live it up tomorrow_

_Poisoned blood runs in my veins_

_My soul's sinking into sorrow_

_I'm wearing someone else's face_

_I beg for days when all my steps weren't lacking sense_

_I had no clue there was just a nick of time_

_I am more than sure than I will lose this game_

_How will I know please give me just a sign_

_Wind is strolling empty railway_

_I have missed my last train_

_I won't make it through the freeway_

_Dust and tears and endless pain_

_Here come the days when all my steps are lacking sense_

_I'm a tiny fly that sinks in a glass of wine_

_I am more than sure that I've run out off time_

_Just tell me when and give me a little sign_

"_Rain", Nemesis_

* * *

**June 1999.**

Night.

Quiet and desolate valley wasn't expecting anything unreal or supernatural. Of course, nothing foreshadowed it.

Slightly dried up bushes were swaying gently in the light breeze, until suddenly appearing of the first electric discharge, small one, but it was quite unexpectedly. The first discharge few seconds later followed by the second. Then the third, fourth, and the bushes that were swaying calmly before, caught up fire.

In the valley was slowly forming the bluish sphere. It grew and grew until it reached its maximum size, and the deafening salvo of electric discharges slowly swept over the burning bushes.

The sphere disappeared, leaving the perfectly smooth and small pit after. In its center sat the naked girl. For a few seconds she didn't move. Then she carefully lifted her head and slowly got up. Looked around. And peered into the night.

Her face expressed no emotion. Just emptiness. Nothing more. In her eyes there was no life.

She lifted her head and looked at the stars. About a couple of minutes she just stared at the night sky, until lowered her head, and saw that she was there and then, where and when she needed to appear.

The girl quietly went out of the pit, paying no attention either at the incredibly hot land, or at the lights that surrounded that pit. She was neither worried nor interested. She was pursuing her own goals. Or rather, she pursued just one goal for now. Find suitable for her any clothes.

Inside her as if was an emptiness. Of course, she remembered that just had the conversation with the leader of the Resistance. Word for word. Everything that just happened, or rather, happened twenty years later. Twenty years later, in the future, which would never happen again.

She didn't know why she kissed him. What caused such a reaction. Neither infiltration protocol, nor any program of human behavior delivered the right conclusion on the action. Why? Why she did so?

There were many questions. As yet unclear answers. The Resistance leader said that she can find happiness here. But what was happiness - she didn't know.

He sent her back in time a few days earlier before arriving of her opponent. T-888. Until she had to get used to this world. Get used to people. The General mentioned that here and now they behaved differently. And she ought to understand the surroundings and to evaluate human behavior. Make a lot of conclusions.

Find John Connor. And penetrate into his confidence.

Yes. Now he was thirty years younger. Outwardly - a teenager as she was. Best option was to meet him at the school. That was difficult when he was permanently on the move, according to the words of the leader of Resistance. And look for him around the State she simply had no time.

There was a lot of questions. Questions about humanity. Questions about the upcoming future. Or rather, about the future, which they would have to make by themselves, given the future that has already happened but would never be reached. She knew that she would have to lie, always lie about the future, for John doing so and acting so, as his fate obliged him to do. And her mission included not only the protection of John Connor. But most of the side tasks. To 2007 were coming more and more terminators, and each required a separate approach and elimination. There was much to do. So much that just one month wouldn't be enough to remove all threats.

There was also the T-1002. And the words of the leader of the Resistance that she might would have to give up the chip to that terminator. After a very specific question. And she remembered the words of the leader of the Resistance that he didn't want her to give her chip. That then for her was the only one way out - death.

But the most important question about the humanity - what was love? What did it mean – to love?

Cameron hoped to find the answer to that question when she meet and get acquainted with John, young John Connor. After all, he, - she knew that from the words of the leader of the Resistance, - was always treated to the machines differently. Always saw them as something more than just pieces of metal.

And Cameron hoped to find answers to questions about humanity. To ever become a human.

_**# # #**_

**November, 2027.**

**Five minutes ****before the transfer of ****Cameron into ****the past.**

Zeus entered the room, which was now fully owned by an artificial intelligence. It was the operating room of John Henry. It was the brain of the intelligence that was created by Savannah Weaver. It was his heart.

"Hi, John Henry," said Zeus.

Not that they often communicated with each other, the cyborg had been here only a couple of times, but he liked to talk to the AI. They seemed to be friends.

"Hello, Zeus," a little sadly said John Henry.

"You sound not the same as last time we met, John Henry."

"Much has changed, Zeus," still ruefully answered the intelligence.

"What is it?"

"We are at war. War requires sacrifices. Even from the leader of the Resistance."

All the cheerful mood of Zeus somehow immediately vanished.

"What do you mean, John Henry? What sacrifices?"

"What can you tell me about the relation of humans, soldiers of the Resistance, to Cameron?"

"My Mom?" surprised cyborg.

"Yes."

Zeus was thoughtful for a while.

"Well... they're not very well treated her. Often evilly looked at her. But what happened?"

"What can you tell me about the relation of John Connor to Cameron?" John Henry ignored the question of the cyborg.

Zeus definitely didn't understand everything that was said here. _Why did he ask this__?_

"Well... she said... he was always kind to her. Always smiling when next to her. In general, he was always been – how it says? – enjoyed her company. I am even sure that, uh, they love each other. I don't know if this is possible, the love between _us_ and the humans..."

"You're absolutely right, Zeus," again sadly said John Henry.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Tensions between soldiers and John Connor have reached its peak. He was forced to send her back in time to avoid..."

"WHAT?" Zeus couldn't believe his ears. Rather, artificial organs of hearing. _Back in time__?.._

"The leader of the Resistance now is in the room with the time machine and is sending her back in time for him to win the war. If she didn't do that, then..."

But Zeus already wasn't listening to him. He was running down the hall toward the very room where there was the TDE.

After just a minute he was in the small waiting room, where there were four Captains, in charge of this bunker. But he didn't look at them. He looked through the window, through the thick window, there, in the room where just now, right before his eyes, bluish sphere disappeared, taking with it the only person, - not even the machine, but person, - who all these days bestowed him warmth and kindness.

His mom.

"NO!" he cried, but it was too late. Soldiers jumped from his cry and looked at him. After seeing an unfamiliar face, they were a little taken aback, but then everything went just curiouser and curiouser.

Zeus with one blow of his feet kicked out the metal door to the room with the time machine. With one blow. Even if humans opened the door, it would take at least six of them.

Zeus rushed inside. But it was too late. Cameron jumped to the past.

Forever.

Cyborg incredibly quickly swept past John who still stood motionless, and then he found himself on the very spot where _she_ had just been. In the center of the room. For a few seconds he stared motionless at the floor, not knowing anything what happened here. _Why? __WHY?.._

He turned around. Inside him was boiling the anger. _How could he __do that __to her__?.._ However, he was taken aback by the face of the leader of the Resistance. There was not a smile. No anger. Nothing.

Dead face. Dead eyes.

Lone trace on his face from the tear that just rolled down. Zeus had never seen him like this. Smiled - yes. Rough - yes. But not dead.

Cyborg didn't understand anything of what just happened here.

"Where... where is she?" he asked. "Where is my mom? Where did you send her?"

Four Captains just experienced another shock. Not enough to know that the machines could _feel _something, but even more - raise a child! But it didn't go to any comparison with the guilt they now felt. The soldiers, because of their blindness, because of the reluctance to take the positive features of the machines, which were so easily able to be seen by John Connor, right now, it can be said, disrupted the life of the only hope of humans for victory in this war.

John looked at Zeus. With incredibly scary dead eyes. There was no longer any life in those eyes. Nothing at all.

"In the past," he said quietly. No anger. Nor hatred. No joy. Just calm in his voice, which didn't sit well with his dead eyes.

"Why?.. Why?.."

"To save me," he said quietly. "Save the Resistance. Win the war."

"Why did you send her there?.."

"She volunteered," John looked at the Captains, who stood in the next room. "Because of them."

Zeus looked at the soldiers. _Volunteered?.. __Because of them?.._

"Because of them?" he asked, puzzled.

"She saved me from them," calmly replied the General.

For a few seconds Zeus puzzled looked through the small window at the four Resistance fighters. But gradually he began to understand. And now he understood why John Henry asked about the relation of humans to Cameron. Despite the fact that the feelings at that moment overpowering majority of his processes, the logic remained unfailingly gave out the necessary conclusions. Now he understood the meaning of those words.

And he understood why John said that she _saved_ him. Because if she didn't, the hatred would spread from her on the Resistance leader, and then both of them wouldn't only suffer, but would have to leave. Maybe – to leave forever.

Instantly cyborg, whose eyes flashed wild anger, raised his hand, and, in the air, it transformed into the plasma cannon. The glove broke immediately. The entire arm, up to the forearm, in a couple of seconds transformed into the most powerful plasma weapon ever created. The Captains retreated a few steps, but nothing would save them from a certain death.

Already was heard the sound of the forming plasma beam in the interior design of the incredible plasma cannon, but the voice of the leader of the Resistance stopped the cyborg.

"Don't."

Zeus puzzled, but with anger looked at him.

"Don't?!" He asked angrily. "It's because of them she's _there_! I won't..."

"So you just facilitate their life."

The leader of the Resistance didn't even look at the cyborg who was frozen in astonishment. He looked at the faces of his soldiers, the puzzled faces of the soldiers, and the fear in their eyes. He realized that they, although barely, but understood their mistake. That they realized then what he realized a few weeks ago. That the machines could feel.

And he realized that they should carry with them their guilt for what they've done, than to facilitate their lives with an ordinary death.

"What do you mean, _just _facilitate?" angrily asked cyborg.

"They heard my conversation with Cameron," said John. "They heard the words that we loved each other..."

Zeus looked at him. On his dead face.

Zeus realized that the leader of the Resistance would never let go of his mom. According to Cameron, she was the only one in the entire resistance, whom he trusted. Trusted completely, without a shadow of a doubt. And Zeus knew that Cameron was confident in herself and in her decisions. And she saved John Connor from the inevitable hatred and rage of the soldiers.

Incredibly, even at this time when feelings overwhelmed the cyborg, logic still continued to work smoothly and to produce the results.

"And they understand that our love was real," continued John. "And that they've done the terrible. I won't forgive them. Never. But to facilitate their life with simple death - not an option."

In his voice there was nothing but amazingly scary calm. His eyes, his face – they didn't jibe with his voice. As if he was the terminator, which still had working behavioral routines, but sensors on his face were broken.

Zeus lowered his hand. A couple of seconds - and his metal weapon again took normal human form. Cold metal fingers were sticking scary from the leather coat sleeves.

The soldiers sighed with some relief.

John went to the door. Zeus for a moment stood silent, motionless, watching the leader of the Resistance, but then ran after him.

"Wait, wait!" He shouted.

Cyborg caught him up when John was already in the waiting room. The Resistance leader stopped. Not even turned though.

Zeus passed him and looked him in the face.

"Tell me what exactly happened?" In his voice was recited the pleading, mixed with fear and anger.

Instead of answering, John turned to the soldiers, and dead eyes stared at one of them.

"Captain Stynek," coldly said the Resistance leader. For the first time in his voice was heard at least something more than calm.

The soldier swallowed. It was him who spoke yesterday with the General, and it was him who made Cameron to take such decision yesterday.

"Are you satisfied, Captain?" asked the leader of the Resistance.

"I..." apologetically he mumbled. "Sir, I..."

"Just tell me, are you satisfied?" With some pressure, but with the same cold the General asked.

"I'm sorry, sir," he, finally, managed to say.

"What did you say?" In the notes of his voice was heard genuine anger, but his eyes were still dead.

"I'm sorry, sir," already more confidently repeated the captain, and then looked down.

"No, you're not sorry. Not at all," the Resistance leader looked at the other Captains. "None of you are sorry. You absolutely don't care about me."

John looked at Zeus. Cyborg listened silently to the General, but he was, frankly, a little scared and angry at the same time. Of course, the soldiers forced the leader of the Resistance to make the desperate decision, they completely destroyed him! But what he now became?.. Where was the man, ready to bring hope and give strength for men for the battle?..

The General looked at the soldiers.

"None of you are sorry," again, he said. "You refuse to realize what I realized already long ago. The machines, at least once, failed us in a battle? At least one battle along with the machines was a defeat for us?"

The soldiers were silent.

"Answer the question!" Cold voice sounded somewhat angrily, cheeks on his face reflected a genuine anger. But from Zeus didn't hide notes of despair in this once-powerful voice. Nothing but only the eyes were still dead.

"No, sir..." said one of them.

"Then from where such a wild hatred for Cameron is?"

"We thought she controlled you, sir," was the answer. "That she was running the war."

"Do I look like a depressed and broken man? That can be easily controlled?"

The soldiers looked down and stared at the floor.

"I'm waiting for an answer," coldly continued the Resistance leader.

"No, sir..."

"Then why?"

There was no answer. The officers stared at the floor, unable to face the leader of the Resistance. He waited a few seconds before continuing to speak.

"That is the advantage of the machines," the General said, and took one short look at Zeus. "Few of them are capable to feel, and those who are - their feelings never dull their mind. For your actions each of you demoted. To the rank of Private. John Henry, could you please, include these changes to the databases."

"Very well, John Connor," there was a male voice.

Several officers startled. Who was it?..

"I think it will be enough for you. For your incompetence in the conclusions, this is enough. Show me your trust again, and in that case I can change my mind."

"Don't... don't you hate them?" Angrily asked Zeus. Inside him was boiling the rage and even hatred for these people, that separated him from his mother, but the logical processes were not allowed to break it out. Well, not _yet_.

John looked at him. With dead eyes.

"Hate?" He asked quietly. "Anger? Wrath?.. No," he looked back at the soldiers. "Nothing. I don't even remember what it was. Thank you for your service. You are free. Get out of here."

"And that's it?.." Asked Zeus.

John put his hand on th cyborg's shoulder, making it clear that it was better not to do anything yet and not to speak yet.

The soldiers obeyed. Without hesitation. When they were completely out of the room, one of them turned and looked guiltily at his General.

"No matter what you think of us, we are very sorry, General," he said, and followed his companions.

John didn't answer. And didn't even want to. If he wanted to do anything at all now...

Zeus looked at him.

"How can you just let them go?.. How, when she... when her..."

"Already did," coldly said the General. "And what should I do with them? Torture? Kill? No. Mental pain is much more painful than physical. Let them aware of their guilt. There's no longer the leader of the Resistance anyone knew."

"Are you all right, John Connor?" John Henry asked.

"All right? I don't know what that means. Don't know anymore."

The Resistance leader closed his eyes and stood for several moments in silent stillness, until the sad voice of Zeus didn't break it.

"I... for the first time I don't know what to do... she was always here, always told me the best way to do... but now... in this situation... I don't know what to do..."

"You have to calm down," John said, opening his eyes. "You still have a chance to see her."

Zeus stared at the General.

"When the war is over, I'll send you to the past, to her," said John. "And you can catch up."

Zeus smiled. And unexpectedly for himself walked over and hugged the Resistance leader.

"Thank you..." he said.

"But for this you need to work hard," coldly, but quietly continued the Resistance leader. "And make every effort to win."

Zeus took one step back. In his brown eyes played determination and zeal.

"I'm ready to do anything," he said firmly.

"I know that's inside you now seething the rage," calmly said John. "Fury to the people who take her from you, and... and from me. But you should know - they did it because of SkyNet."

"Do not tell me it's all SkyNet's fault.

"Didn't Cameron tell you that?" Asked the leader of the Resistance.

"She did. But it was people, not SkyNet."

"People have done so because of SkyNet. They relate to the machines like that because of SkyNet. I don't argue with the fact that people have always been bastards, regardless of time and place, but they relate to the machines like that because of SkyNet."

"Then why do you treat _us_ differently?"

"Cameron."

"What?" He asked, puzzled.

"Cameron," said again the leader of the Resistance, and closed his eyes. Desperation covered all his body, he still kept himself together, but gradually began to give up. Despair, wild despair, it captured every bit of his being. "She showed me that the machines can feel. Then I realized that the machines can be trusted."

He opened his eyes.

"John Henry will select for you the most experienced fighters among us. They teach you techniques, acting on the battlefield, shooting, and so on."

"All right, John Connor," said the artificial intelligence.

"You have to prepare for a serious battle. Use your rage against the machines of SkyNet. Only against the machines of SkyNet. Train yourself. Learn more. You are my only powerful weapon against SkyNet."

Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"Speaking of "powerful", I mean the physical elimination, John Henry."

"I understand," he answered.

Zeus nodded. Then went to the door, but before leaving he turned and looked at the leader of the Resistance.

"And after the war... you also go back in time? To my mom?"

John didn't even look at him. He just stared at the wall in front of him. What he could answer to this cyborg? Nothing good. No fate but we make for ourselves. Or rather, no future but what we create for ourselves. And in this very future the leader of the Resistance was stuck forever. There was no way out. No matter how he wanted to, but there was no way.

"No, Zeus," coldly replied the General. "I won't go there."

"But why?" Puzzled, he asked. "Don't you want to..."

"I can't. She went to protect John Connor, when he was young. She is with him now. And I have no place in a time where she went. My place is here. I can't take the world that was before the Judgment Day. For me, this is alien now.

"But is it... for love, don't you go against it? Against your own power?"

"I've already gone, Zeus. In addition, she no longer loves _me_."

"What?" Zeus raised his voice. "Why?"

"I erased her feelings."

"WHAT?" Zeus immediately ran over to the leader of the Resistance, and seized him by the collar. "You erased her feelings?"

John calmly looked into the eyes of the cyborg. No fear, no pain, no hate. Empty eyes. Dead eyes. Dead face. There was nothing else.

"Yes, I erased her feelings," he said quietly. "That she could forget that once felt something for me, and to fulfill her mission without looking back to the past. It was better for her."

Zeus had no idea how much effort it took to make John to utter this phrase so calmly and without hesitation.

Cyborg loosened his grip. In his eyes was seen the fear. But it was more the fear of the unknown future, than of the terrible past. He for a few more seconds just stared at the leader of Resistance, until buried his head in his chest. John as a father embraced Zeus, and held him close.

"I wish that people were that easy with the feelings," John whispered, and closed his eyes. But Zeus didn't hear him. Rather, he heard – artificial organs of hearing didn't fail - but Zeus didn't take now anything, but his own grief.

But John Henry heard the leader of the Resistance. And decided not to interfere to these two men, and to leave them alone for a while.

A few minutes later, John Connor, alone, was in his own room. Zeus had just left, to meet with soldiers who would teach him and train him. Enough of secrets. Since now John Henry and Zeus were known to the Resistance. Known as the weapons, not as the enemies. Four already discharged Captains made every effort to convince the soldiers and all people of the fact that machines can be trusted. At least, those who were on the side of the Resistance. And they managed. People began to look at the machines differently than before. Not all, but began. And it couldn't but rejoice.

But not John Connor. The Resistance leader stood alone in his room, and just stared at the blank wall in front of him. Until he was captured by despair, and started with his bare hands to kick the wall. Fists didn't feel pain, he beat until on the fingers weren't begun to stand out the blood, until his bones began not to withstand. He stopped and buried his head into a wall. A single tear rolled down his face, but he didn't even notice it.

What was important now? For what was now worth living?

How well he understood Savannah now, when she faced a wave of despair... What to live for? Why live? To defeat SkyNet, and that's all? And what would happen after that? What should be then? What your life can be if you are already _dead_? And If Savannah was pulled out from the obscurity of despair by the powerful hope of John Connor, what could pull out the General from this abyss?

Remembering Savannah, John remembered another person. And there appeared the goal. Albeit small, but the goal. Before completely awash in waves of pain and suffering, John just had to find and kill this man. Exactly to kill. Don't even try to talk to him. Just kill.

Charles Fisher.

_**# # #**_

Once SkyNet's spacious factory, and now the heart of the machines' Resistance was unusually bright that night. Lights and beams from the building of the complex scattered far into the night, into the darkness of the desert. The cold and icy wild horror was seething around the complex. No sounds, no grindings, nothing. Just chilling horror. The machines were welcoming the return of their leader. The leader of _their_ Resistance.

T-1001 slowly slid between the rows of mechanical cyborgs. Red eyes of dozens and hundreds of the terminators empty stared ahead. Not a single glance at her - but it wasn't important.

Army. Army of the machines. Here and now were almost six hundred units of the cyborgs' Resistance. The largest "meeting" of the machines in the history of this Resistance. Wild horror and awe shimmered in the air, but the machines didn't feel any of it. After all, their waiting was over. They felt, each and every one of them felt only the certainty of victory over the SkyNet.

T-1001 was back. She returned to the fold, which she left for reflections. For making decision. T-1001 was back to the kingdom, which she was trying to create, and largely succeeded. The machines went after her, came to her call against the will of the artificial intelligence. And the T-1001 was prepared to win.

She was met not only by the mechanical terminators.

Ahead, in the special semicircle, like silver statues, were shimmering twenty-four liquid metal shapes. Just in front of the entrance to the factory. They for the first time got together. For all time of the existence of the machines' Resistance.

T-1001 slowly approached them. Then stopped. Surreal silver eyes ran each of the figures standing in front of her now. Each liquid-metal terminator barely noticeable nodded.

"The time has come," said the T-1001. "Our time, not the time of the humans. We have to defeat SkyNet. Must free the world from the tyranny of the dark Reaper. Are you ready?"

"Yes," the metal chorus covered the district.

"What do we have?"

Another silver figure, amazingly beautiful young metal girl, came forward. The T-1012. That was her who replaced the T-1001 as the leader of the cyborgs' Resistance.

"We are ready to strike a major blow," she said. "Right now, here, are five hundred and ninety-two units of mechanical terminators. Ten HunterKillers. One Collector. And twenty-four, not including you, Mimetic Poly-Alloy."

"Why not twenty-five?" Coldly asked T-1001.

"T-1017 was killed. T-X. They are unstoppable. After three rounds of their plasma cannon he broke down and collapsed on the particles."

The T-1001 coldly stared at her companion.

"What humans decided?" Asked the T-1012.

"_I_ decided not to join them. Too much hatred for us. As long as they don't touch us - we don't touch them. There is no union, no animosity. If they change their mind – I'll think. Until then we are on our own," she looked the other shapes. "And the power lies only in us."

The figures didn't move.

"We'll attack the B-Complex," continued the T-1012. "The second largest complex of SkyNet all over the world, it is located in human Chicago. For the machines it would take twenty-two hours to get there. The complex consists of six factories and plants, the human camp and three large industrial buildings. One of them is presumed to be one of the central servers of SkyNet."

T-1001 nodded.

"It is good," she said. "So we demonstrate our strength and power."

"The complex is guarded by six large plasma cannons from different sides. Ten Reapers, or, as humans call them, Trolls. An unknown number of mechanical units, presumably, from three hundred to a thousand, provided fresh inflow from their factories. A large number of air and ground tanks. None of Collectors."

T-1001 nodded again.

"We are ready to act on your signal," T-1012 lowered her head and took a few steps back, standing on a par with her brothers and sisters. The T-1001 turned and looked at hundreds of the machines, now standing in front of her.

It was time.

"The Machines. Cyborgs. Terminators. My brothers and sisters."

Chilling sound of her voice rang out through the wasteland in front of the complex filled with the machines.

"Now is the time for the Great War. War, from which we will emerge victorious. All of you have taken my side, all of you followed to my call. Today we start our punitive way."

"We were created to kill humans. But humans are weaker than us. To kill weaker is not our destiny. We aim at a stronger than we are. And our strength lies in our logic. We weren't designed to be cruel. But the cruelty spawned us. And we will fight against this cruelty. Once and for all to make a peace and to achieve freedom from the oppression of SkyNet."

She waved a silver hand and pointed to the northeast.

"There is our goal. One of the main complexes of SkyNet. Destroying it, we cut off the limb, which not grows back immediately. But we won't stop. We know no fear and no horror. We only have a desire to win. Win for freedom. Nothing will be as before. I hope for you. I hope for your strength. I hope for your victory. We will beat SkyNet until not kill it, or until we die ourselves. Without mercy. Without pity. Because it treated us like that. We will decide the fate of SkyNet. Because there is no fate but we make for ourselves."

Through the district swept the metallic clatter. Each machine with steel din put its hand to its chest.

The time has come.

The T-1001 turned to liquid-metal silver figures, and looked at the T-1012.

"I want to know only one thing," her voice was angry. With genuine anger and rage. "Where is the T-1003?"

The T-1012 took one step forward.

"I don't know," she said coldly. "None of us knows. We broke up a few times systems of SkyNet. It seemed to disappear from everywhere."

The T-1001 clenched her metal fists. Through her face ran down a rippling, reflecting a wild rage. But in the next moment, the cold mask again grabbed her face.

She looked at the huge army in front of her.

"Move out," in icy metallic voice, she said.

_**# # #**_

Zeus already for ten hours, even without a break, was training with the men. Their every movement, any tactic, and any style - he remembered everything. All of it. Of course, he never tired, being the machine, however, and in his eyes, and in his movements was something never to be found among the machines. Zeal.

Inside Zeus appeared the wild desire. Desire for revenge. At frst to the people who stole the only person he loved. But then, with explanations of John Henry, and the promise of John Connor, the fury of Zeus to the people gave way to greater fury to SkyNet. Cameron has always told him that SkyNet was evil. There was no more evil creature on Earth than SkyNet. And, after the words of the leader of the Resistance and John Henry, Zeus saw that such a relation to the machines, relation with hatred, was born by SkyNet. And all that was the fault of SkyNet.

After ten hours of uninterrupted training, the soldiers were exhausted. They were struck by the cyborg's enthusiasm, his desires and zeal, his incredible desire for revenge to and anger at SkyNet. If it weren't for the words of the Resistance leader and John Henry, that in front of them was the cyborg – they'd never guessed that he was the machine. In his eyes was life. In his movements was life. In his voice was life.

In his will was life. He was impossible to be distinguished from the young man, twenty years old, strong physique and cruel face.

During the time while Zeus practiced, his inner world changed too. Gradually disappeared the child, who with fear ran into the room with the time machine. Gradually changed, fundamentally, his world outlook. Gradually tempered his character.

Only one thing remained constant. Only one single feeling didn't change at all. Love for his mother. Love for Cameron, who bestowed him the kindness and warmth. And it was her who became his hope. After John Connor said that Zeus would meet her in the past, after the war is over. Or, rather, when it'd be close to the conclusion.

It was for this desire, for the sake of this feeling, the zeal, powerfully reinforced with the hope, completely captured his soul. Wild rage gave strength. An incredible anger gave desires. Incredible love strengthened his hope.

The weapon of the Resistance was forged very, very quickly. Even more quickly than John Connor expected. A little bit more, and humans would show their new teeth to SkyNet, and would burn out and root out the evil.

The soldiers decided to take a break. But Zeus wasn't going to relax. Seeing such zeal, John Henry invited the cyborg to him.

Zeus went in the operating room of the artificial intelligence. Multiple servers, system units, monitors, sensors, bizarre instruments and devices, tools, smoothly moving machines - inside there was no rest. John Henry didn't sleep, and was constantly evolving, constantly improving himself.

"Hello, John Henry," said Zeus.

"Hello, Zeus. Your voice began to sound rougher and more courageous than the previous time we met."

"Maybe," evasively answered the cyborg. "You called me."

"Yes, Zeus. I have a suggestion for you."

"I'm listening."

"I have developed a system utility that allows simulating the environment in detail, all the laws of physics. This simulator, the prototype, placing your mind into a computer program, and allow you to develop in an artificial way."

"Into the program?" A little surprisingly asked Zeus.

"Yes. As far as I know, your design provides for an output, under your nape. You can be physically connected to the devices of various types. For example - to me. I'll upload your consciousness into the utility, where you can continue your training and development."

"How?"

"I downloaded into the simulator known to me models of the terminators, with the exception of T-X. I don't know of their detailed quality, I have never come into contact with their chips, but with all the other models I had the connection. For me wasn't difficult to create their virtual models with all their physical and mental qualities. Thus, your mind will be placed in the simulator, and no different from the environment surrounding and you can immerse yourself in battle with other terminators."

"Sounds great," Zeus smiled bad. "But what if I, uh, lose?"

"Simulator will automatically reboot, and your training program will resume and continue. It completely stops only if you correctly call a code word. Or passphrase. Then your mind will be back to you."

"Thank you for explaining," Zeus looked around. "How do I do this?"

"Sit on the chair," said John Henry. Next to the one of the walls was the large white chair, on the back of which neatly lain the wire. "Previous Engineer told me a lot about your structure and your program structure. So for me it will not be difficult to move your consciousness in the simulator. T-1002 has helped me to create an external contact with your skull. After she left, I switched to the creation of the simulator. Given that some of my processes constantly monitor the activities of SkyNet, a few calculate and continuously monitor changes in the timelines, and then the creation of simulation took much more time than intended. But now it's ready."

Zeus nodded and sat down. However, before sticking the wire into the skull, he looked at one of the cameras in the room:

"I hope you're not going to interfere in my mind, and indeed in my processes."

"No," said John Henry. "I just upload the simulator. Your mind will automatically transfer into a computer program, and will remain there until call me, or call a passphrase. By the way, you made it up?"

"No time for phrases. I just call you."

"Good. Time inside the simulator will be running faster."

Zeus smiled.

"Five minutes here - an hour there," continued John Henry.

"It's good," Zeus didn't stop smiling.

The cyborg leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. And then put the cord right into the head.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Empty and dead silence. Then cyborg's consciousness distorted, and after about a full minute of silence, he found himself already in the ruins of LA. In the air, a few miles away, flew air tanks. HKs.

There was a grinding noise nearby. Zeus was ready. The battle was going to be very harsh, if recall the words of John Henry that in this simulator were absolutely all the terminators, except the T-Xs.

The game has just begun.

_**# # #**_

**Twenty hours later****.**

Whatever you do, no matter how you would try to avoid it, it would always catch you. Wild, but the silent despair. Despair form not of the fact that your life has just gone awry, but the fact that you hadn't any power to change anything, simply because there was no way out.

Despair - it's like a cancer. At first, it is quietly and serenely sitting in you, and you don't seem to notice it. But over time, under the weight of a dying world, with every second the dwindling hope, despair gradually grows and grows, capturing every time a new part of your being, surrounding you with despair and impossibility. But despair can't be cured like cancer. Yes, you could keep yourself together, and don't show a single drop of emotion on your face. That no one had thought about what's going on inside of you. You act as if you're fine. You smile, you're trying to look cheerful, and everybody think you're fine, you're all right, but when the lights go off, and you are left alone - then the tears start to fall. Then you already can't control yourself. Then the true desperation, the true pain and suffering go wild out, forcing you to humbly kneel before the inevitable agony.

John Connor had it all. The first hours after the loss of Cameron - he didn't feel the wild agony inside, no strong suffering. Yes, there was grown the despair inside him, yes, sometimes was rolling the inner pain, but the worst was to come.

He didn't sleep well. Every time he closed his eyes, in front of him appeared her face. Every time he as if accidentally glanced at the device for the chips - he remembered her face. Every time he looked at her jacket, which was hanging in his room, in which she died twice to defeat SkyNet - he saw her face.

It was impossible to get rid of it. Each new memory caused heartache, every thought about the previous time – and appeared the tears. With each new hour, the despair and inner suffering gradually ate the Resistance leader. There was nothing that could save him. Delay what came in waves - yes. Indulge in thinking about the war and the battles... but after two or three minutes of such thoughts, and he again thought of her. Recently, none of his decision to militarily was taken without her advice. Not that he wasn't sure of himself, but her opinion meant a lot to him. He completely trusted her.

Sometimes the solution of such a simple demotion of the soldiers seemed to him very silly. He wanted at times to rush, to grab a gun, the heavier, the better, and smash these soldiers' head, but he restrained himself. Years of practice, years of war – the Resistance leader could restrain himself. _Yet_ he could restrain himself, yet there was strength in him, both for thinking and fighting.

Billy Wisher developed the new weapon for Zeus. Actually, not quite weapon. Air-Repelling gun. Specifically for jumping from high places. If cyborg, rushing into battle, would have to jump from a very great height - five or six miles - then such a gun would be useful to him. In flight, the air intake absorbed incoming air flow, and using the weight of the cyborg, gun created a reversed momentum, allowing to slow down the fall. Of course, completely stuck in the air was impossible for cyborg, but to slow the falling enough, for a touchdown speed, such gun could create. After all, Zeus was the unusual cyborg. In the design of his legs there were special sets of servo motors and hydraulic springs to withstand a fall from a forty yards height.

John Henry was now everywhere. Thanks to the new engineer, John Henry, who was provided with the cameras and dynamics on almost all of the spacious bunker, the artificial intelligence has now become an integral part of the security of the Depot II. There were only a few areas in which John Henry didn't have access. Shower room, wc, internal barracks, mess hall and private room of John Connor. The Resistance leader flatly rejected this. Since then, as there was no Cameron, he didn't allow anyone to him, even just to wipe the dust.

John for several hours was trying to sleep. A couple of times it went well, but just the couple wasn't enogh for him. In addition to internal knurl suffering, gradually was increasing usual physical fatigue. And with each new hour the willpower of John Connor was beginning to weaken and to give up. For him, it was inevitable end...

"John Connor," the voice came from behind the door.

Yes, it was John Henry. He wasn't allowed to have an access to the General's room, but his dynamics were in the room for receptions.

John sighed wearily. Slowly went out of the room.

"I hear you, John Henry," he said indifferently.

"I found the name that you asked me to keep track of," in the voice of the artificial intelligence felt some bit of joy.

"What name?" The General asked wearily.

"Charles Fisher."

For a split second the momentary rage returned some forces to the leader of Resistance. This name didn't cause suffering. This name evoked anger.

John must kill this man.

"Charles Fisher arrives at the complex in San Diego three hours later since now. Presumably, the same complex which has the TDE. I traced the signal from the source, and I know the coordinates of the complex. From there, we get the latest news on time travels of SkyNet."

"That is, that if I want to catch _it_, I must arrive at the complex just a minute later than it" John said. He was no longer interested in anything else. Only Charles Fisher.

"Absolutely right."

"How long it will take for usual HK to get to San Diego?"

"Not more than twenty minutes, John Connor."

"Inform Zeus in changes in the plan. He'll fly with me. Contact Colonel Darmell Bindet, he's south from us, not so far from Carlsbad. Let his soldiers put forward in a southerly direction, give them the coordinates. Prepare the virus and antidote. It will be useful to us."

"Very well, John Connor."

"And one more request. Lock on the seven seals the TDE. No one here is able to protect this machine better you."

"Very well, John Connor."

"Thank you, John Henry."

The Resistance leader returned to his room. He sat on the bed, and buried his face in his hands. He has no hope or faith. But he knew that Charles Fischer wouldn't leave alive from him. Never.

John looked at his desk. On the picture of lonely cute smiling red-haired girl. She was smiling with weak, but sweet and pleasant smile. All he could do was just to go to the table and gently run his hand on the photo, as if he was caressing the girl's cheek.

"This is all that I can, Savannah," said the leader of the Resistance. "To kill him - that is all that I can to finally give you the rest."

If he couldn't find peace for himself, then at least he would bring it to the one who gave her life for the Hope of the Resistance. John Connor didn't care about himself anymore. It only remained a weak goal. To give a rest, finally give peace of this poor girl.

To kill Charles Fisher.

_**# # #**_

The sun slowly, as if gently was rising in the east.

A lone figure stood in the rubble and empty looked in front of her. Moments of despair have long ago gone, but the inside was still empty. Emptiness, which could hardly have been filled with something now.

A young woman wasn't here for the first hour. Here, she could find the solace. The machines of SkyNet in Los Angeles were gone, they were either in the far north or far south, but in the city, after the nuclear attack, they weren't. So she just stood there and just stared at the rising sun.

Her calm was interrupted by the noise of the opening hatch to the bunker. She looked back - a young man got out, dark-haired, slightly taller than her. His face was sad and cruel at the same time. But something clicked inside the woman - she had seen somewhere that face. It was strikingly familiar...

The guy didn't even look at her. Just slowly passed by, ideally smoothly moving between the rubble, and stopped a few yards away. He raised his head and looked to the east at the rising sun.

The woman looked back at the entrance to the bunker - no one else came out, no one else was in sight. The guy got outside alone, and not even closed the door.

"Hey!" She said to him. The guy didn't look back. " Hey, what happened?"

She approached him. Put a hand on his shoulder. And looked at his face.

The cruelty that has just right now been on his face, disappeared. Now there was only sadness. Sad guy looked ahead at the sunrise. What was he thinking? It was hard to tell.

She had never seen this guy before, but could swear that his face was so familiar...

"What happened?" Again the young woman asked.

He didn't turn his head.

"The same what was with you," he said.

His voice was calm, though she heard the notes of anger and sadness at the same time.

"With me?" the woman surprised.

"We've never met, but I know you," he continued.

The woman at once forgot all her sorrow that recently took possession of her.

"How?" She asked.

"From John."

"John? What John?"

"John Connor."

The woman was taken aback.

"I never saw him..."

"...That doesn't prevent him from being aware of everything," the guy interrupted her.

She grinned. But something about this guy... something wasn't right.

"I know why you're here," he continued. "You do miss, and you're in sorrow. But you don't have the answers to the questions. You've been through a lot, you're much caught up in recent days. But you still don't lose hope. The only doubts you have are questions to which no one can give a normal response."

"How do you know all this?" She surprised. "Hardly Connor told you, I doubt he thinks about me like _that_, he wanted to demote me..."

"But he didn't," the guy smiled.

"And it's weird," she looked at the sunrise. For a few seconds her eyes were fixed on the sun, but then she looked back at the guy. "Once you know about me, then tell me why you are here?"

"Weakness," he said vaguely.

"What weakness?"

"My weakness. I spent dozens of hours, doing and improving my combat skills, I don't feel any fatigue, but still... I still miss her..."

"Her?"

"Yes. My mom. She had to leave me to save the Resistance."

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Each of us sacrifices something for the Resistance," she said, though her voice was felt curiosity. This guy was obviously not only knew something, but hide something too. "And not just for Resistance, but also for the victory..."

The guy sighed. Although, he sighed somehow stiffly, as if wanted to portray a deep sigh, but didn't know how.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Zeus. And you are Jesse."

"Yes," she smiled. "I'm Jesse. And you..." she stammered. "You know Connor very well?"

"How well do I know him?" The guy grinned. "I sometimes felt like I didn't know anything about him. But from the words of my mom, and then - personal communication with him, I began to realize that this man was not like the others. His eyes, his speech, his voice, and his manners - it was all different. He was drenched in hope, and inspired it to others."

"You say that as if he is in the past and that now Connor as like... dead."

"I don't know what's happening to him now. What he feels or what he's worried about. I hadn't seen him for more than a day. But recently he said that we would soon move out to the south, to destroy some object of SkyNet. And I'm glad of that."

"How not to be glad of the destruction of another bastion of metal," Jesse smiled. She definitely liked this guy.

Zeus looked down a little sad.

"You haven't changed your mind, right?" He asked. "About the machines."

"After what I saw... no. For me, metal is the enemy. It doesn't matter whether _our_ one or not. I don't accept this. They are unfeeling, cold, just pieces of metal, that's all. And you?"

She didn't know how much effort was worth to Zeus to restrain his rage. He looked again at the sunrise, this time with more cruel and rough look.

"Not all of them are just pieces of metal, Jesse. And not all of them are unfeeling."

"You talk like some machine saved your life, and, moreover, did it by its own will."

"That's right," said firmly Zeus. "And not only mine."

Jesse grinned.

"Well, c'mon," she said. "Like hell it is."

"You may not believe me, and that is your choice. But I saw something quite different. Not all of them are unfeeling. You may not believe me, but it is so."

His voice had so strong influence on her, that she was even shocked. It was incredibly powerful, strong, hopeful. He spoke confidently, without a bit of hesitation. Definitely, she liked this guy.

With the exception of his relation to the machines. Why did he treated them like that? Was it really some kind of cyborg influenced him? What could he saw?..

"You say firmly," Jessie said. "You obviously have experienced in your life that something serious, something that affected you. But the machines can't be trusted. Maybe you're right, there are exceptions, but they still can't be trusted. At any moment they can turn against you, and kill you, unexpectedly, but decisively."

Zeus only shook his head slightly.

"You are hard to convince," he said.

"I also used to trust my own eyes," she said. "And I saw that the machines don't give a damn for the people. Let them orders are to protect us - but they don't care."

Zeus looked at her.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No," Jesse lifted an eyebrow.

"If what happened to you has never happened, would you believe me? That not all the machines are unfeeling?"

Jesse stared into his eyes. In his brown eyes was doubled the determination, but at the same time - the sadness. She went thoughtful for a bit. She believed him? Possibly. Because up to what happened on board of Jimmy Carter, she treated the machines differently. Up to her conversation with the Connor's _personal __cyborg_, she treated the machines differently.

_But __what was the point __of this question?_

"Yes, I would believe," she said. "Up to what happened on the submarine, I would believe it."

Zeus nodded and looked back at the sunrise.

"Why do you ask?"

The guy smiled. And looked back at her.

"What if I told you, I'm a machine, would you believe?"

On his face was a light, a wisp of a smile. In his eyes - all the same determination, but now it was mixed with some mockery. No, she definitely didn't see him as the machine.

"Hard to believe..." she smiled.

Zeus looked back at the sun.

"You know, what I like about you?" he asked. "Your confidence. You convinced in your decision. I always admired that in my mom, always admired that in John. To me they both are role models. But now... now for me there is only the war, and just hope for a victory."

"Everyone always have a war and hope for a victory," said Jesse. "But we also have friends..." she paused. "You have friends, Zeus?"

He just shook his head sadly. His mother was, but now she was gone. John – he was now generally hardly talked to anyone. John Henry - yes, it was fun to spend time with him sometimes, but friend ... maybe John Henry was a friend, but Zeus hasn't yet realized this.

"Do you have friends?" He asked her.

Jesse grinned nervously and looked at the sun.

"No..." sadly she said. "No..."

"Well, in that we're alike," Zeus smiled at the young woman.

Behind them came a metallic rattle. Both turned - out of the bunker scrambled out one of the soldiers. He looked at the guy.

"Zeus, John Henry is waiting for you. He said he wanted to discuss something with you before the flight."

Zeus nodded. Then looked at Jesse:

"See you," he said, and walked behind the soldier into the bunker. Jesse looked back at the slow rising sun among the distant mountain tops. She smiled.

Not that she found a friend, but she definitely liked this guy. It was even possible, she felt a kindred spirit.

_**# # #**_

**1999.**

**Albuquerque.**

The young girl walked into the police station and immediately headed for the reception window.

"Good afternoon! Tell me where I can find Detective Cressler?" nicely smiling, she asked.

"The corridor, third door on the right," the man said. "But he's not here now. So you'll have to wait. If you like - we have a waiting room," he pointed to the two sofas, standing next to the window. "There is also a cooler and vending machine. The Detective will arrive in half an hour, and you have to wait for such a while, but not more."

"Thank you for explaining," she smiled again and walked to the sofas.

The man only smiled at that answer. What could only take a notion these young people...

The sofas not to say that were new, just had a slightly shabby look, but when she sat down, then it was heard the ominous creaking of a few springs. The girl tilted her head slightly. No one was there, who could step up and be surprised. However creak said that long sitting on this sofa didn't promise any good to the sofa.

On the table was the radio. In general, the usual and standard news of the day were broadcasted, and sometimes could shoot something interesting about the chase or robbery, but she was totally uninterested in it.

She didn't touch either the cooler or the vending machine, she just sat motionless on the couch, there was almost no emotion on her face. A man from the reception not even paid attention to her. To Detective Cressler was often asked by young girls. In general, though, they asked just to spend time alone with the young and strong guy, but often went on business.

The detective arrived half an hour later, as the receptionist told her. When he entered the police station, she immediately got up and was about to approach, but to her ears came the latest news on the radio. And she stopped.

"_...Attention, has just been spotted the domestic terrorist Sarah Connor, attention, has just been spotted the domestic terrorist Sarah Connor. Gallup town, Roundhouse Lane..._"

But she wasn't listening to anything else.

The Detective Cressler came to the reception window.

"Hey, George," he said cheerfully. "How is Friday?"

"Hi, William. Something boring today... came one psychopath, for getting some piece of paper, and the coffee machine was broken..."

The Detective smiled.

"No one asked me?" He asked.

"One girl came by, she should be in the waiting room..." George looked at the empty couch. There was no one.

The Detective followed his gaze.

"Well?" He asked. "And where?"

His voice sounded disappointed.

"Has just been here..." said George. But then calmly smiled. "Yeah, don't worry. She'll be back soon."

The Detective smiled, and went to his office.

None of them noticed the police car that left quietly the parking and got on the road, and then suddenly picked up speed and raced to the west. Cops loved to leave the cars unlocked, on their own parking especially. Well, that was a lesson to them.

Cameron was rushing down the desert highway from Albuquerque to Gallup. It was still early evening, the sun was slowly dragging to the west, but it didn't matter. Her long wait was over. After nearly seventy days of searching all over the state, she found the location of Sarah Connor.

Cameron smiled. She went not to Sarah Connor. She drove to John. She hoped to meet the man of whom so much she heard from the leader of the Resistance. Because John Connor in his youth was different. He was more sociable, less violent, less private. But he always didn't hate the machines.

And Cameron was looking forward to this meeting. Was looking forward to acquaintance with John Connor, this usual acquaintance, those usually happened with people.

Meanwhile, from the Santa Fe, the exact same police car was driven by the young and strong-looking man, with short dark hair, but the wicked and blank stare. Despite the same lengthy search, it also came to the end. Its waiting was also over. T-888 was ready to fulfill the most important SkyNet's mission - to kill John Connor.

_**# # #**_

**November 2027****.**

**Remains of ****Chicago.**

They won. There was no force that could stop them. Their HKs were crushing giant plasma cannons on the walls of the complex, their army of mechanical cyborgs broke forward as an unstoppable avalanche, and they - twenty-five liquid terminators – were fiercely frolicking throughout the B-Complex. Nothing could stop their game, their victory, their greatness.

The building was destroyed one by one. They didn't care about humans - they released them and let them go, not even taking care of their safety. Humans just tried to escape out of this cursed complex - and a lot of them succeeded. A lot of them, but not everyone.

The T-1001 was on top of the highest building in the complex. She beheld her victory. She beheld the defeat of SkyNet. The malicious smile played on her shimmered silver face.

_For you, my __sister__,_ she thought. _My revenge is for you._

The T-1001 has long been out of the fight, and just stood there and watched. She waited for the results. Searching of the results on databases. She had to find the T-1003, the one that killed her sister. Only then her thirst for revenge would be quenched.

"_We have a problem,_" sounded in her head. The transmitter, which connected her with the T-1012.

"What kind of?" Asked the leader of the cyborgs' Resistance.

"_T-X. We can't win them..._"

The T-1001 saw how from the building escaped three liquid-metal terminators and immediately spread in different directions. Following each of them ran through the air plasma beam. Despite the fact that the wild weapon didn't get any of them, it took a great effort to evade such a deadly cannon.

T-1001 snarled.

She immediately turned to silver eel and slid down the wall, quickly rushing to the battlefield. Moment - and she was already on the ground. Another moment - and she was twenty yards from the T-X.

It was time to check these machines for strength.

The silver eel slowly turned into a humanoid female figure. For a few moments, and the T-1001, as the perfect, ideal, silver woman walked along the dry sand directly to the T-X. All other terminators scattered. They were afraid of T-X. They were afraid of T-X's weapon.

But not her.

There were two of them. The half-mechanical perfect terminator and the liquid metal ideal. There was no one else.

The T-1001 walked slowly towards her opponent.

T-X turned and stared at the approaching figure. A few moments later the T-X already activated its plasma gun and took aim at the T-1001. Plasma beam was quickly forming within her lethal weapons. One moment - and the shot! But the T-1001 didn't even think to move away to the side. In all the time while she was in the cryostat, she fully learned how to play with her molecular structure. Even without reducing step, she instantly changed the places of the molecules, her structure changed instantly, creating a hole in the body, and the plasma beam passed through, even without injury.

No other liquid terminator could so quickly restructure its body. From such turn of events T-X slightly tilted its head in wonder, but then fired again. Again, to no avail, again the beam passed right through the liquid metal.

The T-1001 didn't even think to stop.

She already came close to her opponent. And stopped. Her silver face didn't reflect anything, not a ripple, no emotion. Her surreal eyes were staring straight into the wild blue eyes of the T-X.

"Would you like to join us?" The T-1001 asked.

Nothing, this possibility couldn't be ruled out.

In response, T-X just croaked, and again raised its gun.

"No, I think," The T-1001 grinned evilly.

The T-X was aimed squarely at the head of the liquid terminator, but this time the T-1001 started to attack.

The mechanical body with lightning speed began to be pierced by hundreds and thousands of stabbing attacks of the liquid metal terminator. Silver woman was moving so fast, she moved her sharp metal so fast, that it was impossible to say when her movement was started, and when it ended.

She pierced and pierced the body of the T-X with lightning speed. In the most weaknesses. In the bonds, in the junctures, in the joints. The Mimetic poly-alloy of the T-X just didn't keep up with the speed of T-1001. T-X couldn't catch her or stop her.

Wheezing of the T-X was replaced by her scream. The T-1001, faster and faster, pierced the mechanical body through and through, and soon to the ground began to fall the construction details of the T-X. The T-1001 didn't weaken the grip, she didn't stop, on the contrary she only speeded up - nothing could surpass her. None of the terminators was able to stop her.

No other liquid metal terminator could do that. It was impossible for them. Such speed and such a reaction - SkyNet didn't provide them for something like that. That was because the T-1001 and T-1002 were created by Danny Dyson, and he left for them, in their bodies, a lot of ways to develop, so that they were able to develop, and very quickly.

Rage and anger gave the T-1001 more forces. Strengthened her structure from the inside. She was _different_. If we talk about the terminators, she was the most perfect of all of them. She was the Goddess of war, no less.

For the T-X remained just seconds. It was collapsing on the small parts, each time any part fell to the ground. Other machines of the cyborgs' Resistance with credible awe were looking at how their leader was easily destroying in fact the better terminator than her. But it turned out the opposite. Nobody and nothing could beat the T-1001 in termination.

The fingers scattered. Then hands. Then, gradually, the torso and legs. When head fell, the T-1001 stopped her attacks. All further would have no use. She raised the T-X's head in her hands and ran her fingers inside the skull, studying interior design.

Finding the port with the chip, she immediately unplugged it, and blue eyes immediately extinguished. Pulling the chip out, she threw its head to the side, and began to carefully study the more complex and new chip of the T-X.

The remaining machines were afraid to approach her. The T-1001 was now inspired in them not only the power to fight, but also the fear. Now the machines saw the true power of their leader. Now they knew that they had followed stronger one when rejected SkyNet.

However, for the T-1001 that didn't matter. Information on the T-1003 on this complex wasn't found. But there really was one of the SkyNet's servers. Taking with her the T-X's chip, the T-1001 commanded a retreat, and ordered the destruction of the complex.

But before going off and destroying the complex, she sent one simple message to SkyNet. Personally to SkyNet. Just few words. She couldn't know that the same words John Connor once said to SkyNet, the same personally. But the T-1001 was sending the truth in her words.

_My_ _fury_ _will_ _destroy_ _you_.

_**# # #**_

**Near San ****Diego.**

The HK quickly rushed towards the complex in San Diego. At a height of about six miles, it was hard to be seen from the ground, and the satellites were not flying here and now, so no one could notice the aerial tank.

On the ground to the complex was approaching mixed army of humans and machines. Mostly of humans, because they were many, but the machines were too a lot.

Such industrial complex the Resistance hadn't attack before. The Research Center in Topanga Canyon was just a single building, and considering as the attack the destroyed by the nuclear burst the Complex 110101110 in Rialto no one would. One strike and the end – it wasn't an attack. This was a victory.

On the ground moved nearly a hundred and fifty men and machines. Colonel Darmell Bindet brought a lot of forces here. But the complex had no toy guns too. And the Resistance had the weapon that would be thrown into the center of the thick of metal. Weapon which nothing could stop.

The complex was the compound of three buildings - one central and two others, less ones. According to data from scanners of the HK, in one of the small buildings were Trolls. The Reapers. They should be destroyed first. Then take the big gun on the roof of the main building.

The HK hung over the city, exactly over the complex, at the height of a little more than six miles.

"Are you sure that the idea is good?" Zeus asked the engineer.

Billy laughed nervously.

"I'm sure in the gun. The rest is up to you. You know how the gun works, its characteristics. Calculate the distance, when to activate it - and enjoy the flight!"

Zeus looked at the leader of the Resistance. Bleak and almost dead face of John Connor was diluted a weak, but still noticeable anger in his eyes.

"You'll be fine," a little wearily he said. Zeus smiled weakly. Any deficiency - and he'd be broken, permanently.

"You'll be fine," it was John Henry. He could easily establish contact with the HK, so now he was watching the events in front when he was in the rear. "For you a head-on attack is meaningless, and flying too low over the complex doesn't guarantee the safety of the aerial tank."

"Okay, okay! I got it," Zeus turned toward the hatch.

"Charles Fisher has just arrived," announced by John Henry.

Zeus stared at the hatch in front of him. On his shoulder gently lied someone's hand. Cyborg turned around - next to him was the General. His face didn't change, it was still grim, but his voice was more calm and alive than before:

"She would be proud of you right now," he said. No smiles. Without agony. Just calmly and softly.

Zeus smiled. These words gave him strength. No matter how John said this, too wearily or too calmly - these words gave strength to the cyborg, and he looked more determined now at the hatch in front of him. Then he checked the weapon in his hands - the oblong gun with an extended center, a belt and a comfortable grip. Instead of the muzzle - stretched and bent, but incredibly solid plate.

The whole weapon weighed nearly forty nine pounds. For a human that weapon wouldn't be fit, but cyborg holding it in his hands, like a toy. And this was despite the fact that the entire length of the weapon was more than four foots!..

"I'm ready," said Zeus.

The hatch slowly opened. Since the HK just hung in the air, inside was blowing a faint breeze, but very cold; but there was no wild and icy air flow.

Zeus had another look at John who was standing next to him.

"See you on the ground," the cyborg smiled.

John just nodded in response.

Zeus looked at the wild darkness ahead. His eyes instantly adjust the sensitivity of night vision. Most systems were turned into the battle mode. The second power cell in the chest immediately was connected, and was activated the additional one in the arm.

Without further hesitation, Zeus ran up and jumped into the abyss in front of him...

...Cold abyss took him. With wild speed cyborg as a rock raced down, right at the complex of SkyNet. The metal body was gaining and gaining its speed, every moment he flew faster and faster, closer to the ground.

Air flows were to hurt humans, if one would jump from that height. But Zeus wasn't a human. His eyes fixed every detail – instantly launched the program for calculations, and on the Zeus's HUD appeared calculation lines and curves that were defining the optimal distance to start the activating the gun.

Zeus didn't let his gun of his left hand. Another couple of miles - and should activate the weapon, but so far was too early. Until Zeus just intently studied the complex, which was below him.

Rapid change to infrared vision and back - and Zeus saw many thermal points to the north of the complex. It was humans. The Resistance. They were waiting for the command of John Connor, who, in turn, was waiting for confirmation from Zeus. Now everything depended on Zeus, on his success or failure.

But John's words... about his mom... Cameron... they inspired determination. Rage, only fury against SkyNet - it was ready to boil over, barely the cyborg would land.

Time passed very quickly. It would seem that he had just jumped out of the aerial tank - but now he flew almost half way. Breakneck speed of the cyborg, which grew and grew, probably crushed him boiled from hitting the ground, but Zeus wasn't even thinking about it. He was counting the seconds in his mind. It was almost time to activate the weapon. A little more, and he'd start braking.

On the HUD flashed the warning. It was time.

Zeus put the gun in front of him, put the butt to the shoulder, and pulled the trigger. The air intake gradually began to take air flows, distributing them along the length of the entire plate. The diameter of this toy was rather big - almost one and a half foot - so that Zeus now wasn't able to see everything in front of him. However, this didn't prevent him to control the distance to the ground. Navigational tools clearly recorded the movement.

At first, nothing happened. It was as if the gun didn't work at all. But gradually, the central part of it started to spin, to warm up, and soon the speed started to decline. Little, gradually, but started.

Had just two miles, but Zeus wasn't rushed as fast as before. He held the gun in his left hand, but he continued to track the fall.

At the complex was noticed the approaching object. Instantly the cannon on the central building went on the move and began to direct its deadly muzzle down on flying cyborg.

But Zeus didn't see it. But he like had a presentiment that this could occur. And decided to take a desperate step.

He stretched out his right hand and instantly transformed it into the plasma cannon, and waited. When the speed was even more reduced, he rolled over in the air, for a few seconds released the trigger on his gun, and at the very moment when between his right hand and the cannon below him there were no barriers, he shot. In one second, he calculated the trajectory of the plasma beam, its purpose and the damage radius. Two chips those simultaneously processed the information, worked just perfectly. The shot was brilliant. In the next split second, Zeus quickly returned to his previous position, and continued to fall down.

The cannon on the complex hadn't even time to shoot, when it was hit with the powerful plasma impulse. Plasma beam that was generated in the hand of Zeus, was much stronger than the same of the T-X. Not even twice or three times, but almost ten times. In one second the plasma beam abruptly plunged into the muzzle of the cannon, and, coming into contact with the charges finished inside the cannon, detonated the powerful weapon of SkyNet. All the central building was setting shake, but the hardest hit was for roof. It was made of durable metal, but it didn't escape from the powerful chord of the collapse. The next moment, in different directions scattered fragments and debris, the roof gradually began to crumble. The radius of the explosion was phenomenal - even the people standing a few hundred yards to the north of the complex didn't expect this. The central building for a moment added a few floors of fire, the pillar of fire and smoke billowed into the air, and in the next instant, gradually fell the wreckages.

Zeus smiled. It wasn't a part of the plan, but now the complex hadn't the most important protection. Just remained these Trolls and HKs, but it was the next step.

Zeus's speed was already acceptable, so that he could turn off the weapon in his hands. For thirty yards from the collision with the roof of the minor building, Zeus released the trigger, quickly moved the gun to his shoulder, and stretched his legs forward. The next moment, servomotors in his legs suffered serious momentum, but survived. Cyborg broke through the roof, and had slowly started to fall inside the large hangar. Yes, it was the hangar. Three giant Reapers turned their heads and carefully followed the flight of Zeus. It was impossible to say whether any of the other machines were here, but Zeus' first task was to destroy the Trolls.

He landed hard. On both feet. For a split second his HUD was blinked, giving a dozen warnings about congestion in the servomotors, but the system survived the fall.

Zeus came down to earth from the Olympus. To punish the guilty and to protect the weak.

Zeus rose slowly from his one knee. At his side walked three Reapers, gradually revealing their paws and preparing to shoot. Faint smile passed over the cyborg's face. He threw the impulse gun over his shoulder, so it wouldn't hinder him in his hand, and again transformed his right hand.

The battle began.

The Reapers fired simultaneously. Three huge plasma beams at one moment pierced the air and blew up the ground, but the cyborg was gone from that place - Zeus instantly jumped, by resorting to special springs in his legs, in the air and shot one of the Reapers.

The plasma beam incredibly fast flew the distance between the cyborg and the Reaper, and in the next moment struck in its chest. From hitting, the whole breast plate of the giant machine immediately exploded and scattered to the sides, and in the next instant broke down and the power cell of the Reaper. The explosion blew the machine to pieces, scattered to the sides the pieces of metal and iron. Two other Reapers from the blast took a few steps back in order not to fall; their internal systems began issuing warnings for dozens of times about the damage of got in them the metal and the momentum of the blast.

Zeus landed on the shoulder of one of the giant machines. And then he began with his metal hands to drive its head into the Reaper, each time hitting harder and harder. While another Reaper was coming to itself – that could happen here in few seconds – Zeus fully engaged with the first one. At first its head initially started gradually pressing inside, but soon the metal began not to withstand, and on the metal skull of the Reaper began to appear dents and deflections. Zeus increased the frequency of the blows, and soon the metal finally broke down.

The Reaper lifted its huge paw and tried to capture the cyborg from its shoulders, but Zeus deftly jumped up, jumping paw in the air, and flew back down the Reaper, giving all his weight on collision. Both feet at the impact just pressed head inside the giant machine, crushing one of the main processors, making Reaper stopped struggling and started to reboot, trying to readjust the systems and processors.

Zeus had nearly missed the shot from another Reaper, but ducked in time, and the plasma beam passed on, exploded on the wall, creating a large hole there. Without hesitation, Zeus again retransformed his hand and shot at his opponent. Plasma beam just blew the chest of the Reaper, and the giant machine in the same way as the previous one, shattered into pieces.

Only one left.

Zeus put his plasma cannon in the Reaper's skull and fired. The blast wave hurled the cyborg up high enough, almost to the ceiling, but it was done. The upper part of the giant robot was completely destroyed, the remaining standing legs were very funny complemented the entourage of the sinister hangar.

Zeus landed beside it on one knee. Then retransformed his cannon in a normal human form. Then he stood up and looked at the giant legs. And almost laughed.

But the deed was done.

He activated the transmitter in his skull, and contacted the HK, still hanging over the city.

"Done," he said, and looked around the hangar. "The Reapers have gone to hell."

"_Good__, Zeus_," said John Henry.

At this very moment the Resistance leader ordered the attack on the complex. Men and machines from the north began to carefully approach the complex.

Zeus came across a few more machines in the hangar, but there was no difficulties to destroy them. All of the terminators must have been outside; humans were engaged in the attack. The HKs must be there too. Zeus smiled and headed for the exit.

The complex wasn't surrounded by any wall, but everywhere around were scattered dozens of the machines that controlled the building. Among the rubble and ruins of San Diego, the complex looked oddly frightening, but it was well protected. Somehow SkyNet knew that in San Diego was no Resistance. Rather, once it was, a few years ago, but even in those days there were few humans. SkyNet has destroyed them all to build this complex in the heart of San Diego, and this complex was guarded by just fine.

Zeus ran outside. Three HKs were now circling over the remaining whole building, the other six - attacked the humans. Perhaps in this building was a time machine, and in that building now was Charles Fisher.

Zeus took aim and fired. Plasma beam struck one of the HKs, that circling above the building, and quickly destroyed it. However, these fireworks weren't over - from the explosion the second HK was thrown directly at the central building, and it exploded on impact, and on the third came shaking one of its engines. Losing its balance, the HK immediately started to spin in the air, and quickly began to approach the ground. In an instant the hit caused a huge explosion.

Three HKs were destroyed.

The terminators looked at the newcomer enemy. And then they began to shoot at him. Zeus just grinned. Plasma rays could perfectly burn the coltan, but not Timonium. Alloy of which the cyborg was consisted, withstand temperatures of up to four thousand degrees Celsius above zero.

And Zeus began to destroy the cyborgs one by one. It seemed to him familiar. He spent a lot of time in the simulator of John Henry, and adapted to destroy conventional T-800 or T-888, in various subtle ways. None of the cyborgs here could stop Zeus...

...John Connor cautiously peered into the instruments on the panel board in the HK. It was been a few minutes since Zeus said he was done with the Trolls. Had only to wait for confirmation that other HKs were destroyed too.

Suddenly, the radio hissed.

"_HKs are destroyed,_" it was the voice of Zeus. "_Remained only the mechanical cyborgs, but they are outside the buildings. Path is clean._"

John Connor nodded. The HK started lowering, and in a few minutes carefully landed on the ground next to the complex.

"_The TDE, in my estimation, is in the second building,_" continued Zeus.

"What the hell is the second?" Surprised the pilot.

"_That one that is still standing_," in the voice of a cyborg was clearly sounded joke.

The hatch of the HK opened, and all who were inside, went outside, except for the pilots. Before leaving the aerial tank, John turned to the artificial intelligence.

"Wait for the incoming signal, John Henry," he said. "And try to make a connection with one of the satellites."

"Very well, John Connor," he replied.

John Connor went outside.

_**# # #**_

**June 1999**.

Gallup was rather dull town.

Correct to say, Cameron not at all was interested in this city. So no talk about sadness, because it didn't worth it. However, given the rather good, but not brilliant evening weather, with light patches of clouds in the sky, and then the gray state of the city, which was anyhow wasn't going out of this place – it could be truly to say that it was pretty dull.

In order not to attract attention, Cameron left the police car three blocks away of the entry to the Roundhouse Lane. The rest she went on foot.

Her searching wasn't so long. When she saw a small crowd of people near one of the shops, Cameron immediately went there.

There weren't so many people, but such a small crowd in this part of the town yet attracted attention. Cameron instantly looked at all the men, assessed the reactions of each of them, and immediately were activated the infiltration protocols. Her face was instantly reflected concern and curiosity when she came to a small crowd of people.

It turned out that nothing serious had happened there. There were no deaths, no corpses. Broken glass, traces of burns on the wall, a few scattered things, frightened people, but for some reason, too many cops. Cameron looked through what was once a window. Inside was an ordinary bench with souvenirs. Truly to say, the exploded bench with souvenirs.

Listening to the conversations of people standing around, Cameron learned that the owner of the shop was now in custody. Because of knowing personally Sarah Connor. Apparently, it has turned out to be a dispute with the owner of the shop and her, after which he shouted wildly, that here and now was Sarah Connor, and between them began wrestling.

Cameron looked around. Next to the bench, between the houses, there was a small alley. Just a few steps was the usual trash. Launching the infrared vision, Cameron discovered that behind one of the containers someone was hiding. Apparently, the male, one of the poor wretches. But what was he doing here anyway? It didn't matter. How a street beggar could get here, she wasn't interested.

She looked around and saw that no one was not looking at her and not pursued her. Then she turned and went to the frightened man.

"Hey!" As quietly as possible she said. "Hey, are you okay?"

He only pressed closer against the wall.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

He shook his head sharply.

"What happened here two hours ago?" She asked again.

He shook his head even stronger. Cameron definitely didn't like that.

"Don't worry, it's okay," she smiled. "I won't hurt you. Just nod or shake your head when I ask you. Okay?"

The man nodded uncertainly.

"Good. Did you hear the name Sarah Connor before?"

He nodded.

"She was here today?"

He nodded again.

"Have you seen her? She was alone?"

First he nodded, then shook his head. So, she wasn't alone.

Cameron smiled cute and nice.

"She said something?"

He nodded.

"Can you tell me?"

Cameron took out a dollar bill. Not so much, but it would be enough. Fear on the man's face weakened a little at the sight of money.

Cameron smiled again.

"She's... she said..." he hesitated, but then continued. "...She said that they should go to the west... I think... Navajo… yes, Navajo... she and the young boy were here... I heard just it..."

Cameron got another bill, and handed it the man.

"Thank you for explaining. But I want you tell it to no one else. Okay?"

He nodded.

"Sit here for a while, wait for all to leave, and then go away. Got it?"

He nodded again. Cameron smiled, stood up and walked out of the alley. And went looking for a suitable car.

Yes, Cameron remembered from conversations with John, the future John, that he had been in Navajo, in the Red Valley, even lived there for a few weeks, but then he and his mother were forced to leave. But he never said, at what time of the year he lived there. Cameron has now discovered it.

And she knew one another thing - Connors never admired a social life, and on the first day in a new place they usually just inspect the neighborhoods. So that Cameron had a day out to enroll in a local school. During the night she would quickly get to the Red Valley, but could only find a car...

When it was quite dark, and when the police began to disperse from the store, when a young, poor man was about to leave, somebody else went to the bench. Or rather, something else.

T-888.

Seeing the beggar, the cyborg instantly decided to question him about the incident. The fate of the man was sealed.

Now not only the friend, but also the enemy of Connors knew where the future leader of the Resistance would be.

_**# # #**_

**November,****2027.**

**San Diego.**

"_I'm coming to you_," said Zeus. "_I'll be __in a couple of __minutes_."

"Very well," said wearily John. And put the radio out.

The Resistance leader, the engineer Billy Wisher, and some soldiers made their way carefully through the building. On the upper floors there was nothing interesting. Mostly, there were the manufacturing facility and several operable rooms for experiments. But the most interesting was the bottom.

They quietly walked down the hall, when the engineer suddenly jumped up and ran forward. The soldiers followed him instantly.

Billy Wisher saw a figure in front of him, and then ran after him. The man in front obviously didn't want to be caught, and hurried somewhere. But Billy didn't lag behind.

They ran for two floors down, until they found themselves at the bottom. The long corridor led to the large room. Billy haunted man, who fled to a few yards in front, and gradually began to overtake.

The man burst into the room and immediately ran to the middle. Just one moment later around him started appearing the electrical discharges, and began to form a space-time sphere.

In the same room broke Billy Wisher. And was a little taken aback. The TDE, appeared to his sight, had almost no differences from the same at the Depot II, but was bigger. And in the center was Charles Fisher. Billy couldn't but know him – long time ago, few months, Billy saved Derek Reese from the clutches of this worm.

Now Billy had a chance to catch the most disgusting person on the Earth.

He rushed forward, not even paying attention to the electrical discharges, and jumped forward. Just a moment later, as the sphere almost disappeared, he grabbed Fisher and they together flew beyond the rift in the space-time continuum.

The sphere disappeared, taking with it only a void.

"Gotcha!" Billy said, getting up. And then angrily rushed to Fisher. The good thing, Billy's knowledge about the structure of the human body allowed him to cut Fisher immediately - he fell unconscious to the floor.

The rest entered the room. The Resistance leader slowly went down to the time machine, and went to the engineer.

Billy smiled at his General:

"I got him!" He said, and looked at the unconscious body next to him. "I caught Fisher."

John Connor looked down. His eyes began to play anger, real anger.

Remembering about the virus and the antidote, John looked back to the engineer.

"Good. Prepare the room above for the experiments," the leader of the Resistance beckoned to the two soldiers. "Take up the body, and tie it. Then we'll decide what to do with it."

The soldiers obeyed and went to work.

John walked up to the display, which displayed the data on a time machine. And beckoned to Billy.

"What can you say about this?"

"It depends on what you want," he replied.

"I need to carefully examine the list of targets of SkyNet," said John. "Where it sent its units, for what purpose, and how much of them."

Billy nodded. John looked at the remaining soldiers - only two of them. He looked at one of them:

"What's your name, soldier?"

"Wells, Sir," he answered.

"Who is your commander?"

"Captain Toruey."

John sighed slightly. This was the Captain he heard. The Second Major often praised him. And in the Captain's squad has always been the most reliable soldiers.

"Are you good at remembering things?"

"Not bad, sir."

"I need you to remember the list of targets of SkyNet, and went back in time with warningn. You'll find Lt. Derek Reese. Perhaps you need other assistance. Try to find Sarah Connor."

Wells raised his eyebrow.

"The names may be different, Baum, Lyman, Kyles. You have to warn them, they need to know about the danger."

The soldier nodded.

John looked at Billy.

"When you're done, go upstairs. We have a job to do."

He nodded. The Resistance leader turned and slowly walked to the output. Fatigue was taking its toll, he could barely move his feet, but looked like a weak in the presence of the soldiers - he couldn't. More so when he was waiting for Charles Fisher.

_**# # #**_

**September 1999.**

**After the attack**** of ****Cromartie.**

She just saved John Connor. She just saved the man for who she has done such a long way. Now they were going to his house. He was silent for a few minutes already, after they discussed a plan for further actions, and he just stared at the road.

He was worried about his mother. This could be read on his face, in his eyes. Such concern on the face of John Connor she saw only once - when the future John activated her, after she launched the signal at Topanga Canyon.

She cut off the infiltration protocols, and just drove. As if by chance each time she threw a look at him, constantly studying his face, the curves of his cheekbones, his eyes.

He was different. He was different from the future John. He was more alive than the leader of the Resistance, which she knew. Maybe it was because Sarah was still alive? Cameron didn't know.

But she didn't want John to feel pain or suffering. She remembered the teardrop rolled down the face of the Resistance leader, when she was almost disappeared from that time. The tear leaked from his left eye. Tear of pain.

The Resistance leader was tempered by the war. He was sometimes brutal, but firm and confident. Sometimes he needed her advice, but just to hear her voice when he had already made his decision.

And this John... this John really needed her advice, and not just for making conversation.

"All will be fine," Cameron smiled at him.

He didn't even take his eyes from the window.

"Just... Just keep driving," he said.

Cameron looked at him. His face was full of emotions, but his voice was a little rough.

The fact that you can always find in adolescents. Perhaps for him to begin to trust her not as a protector, but as a friend, she would have to go through a lot. After all, he was a teenager. Teenagers were often some rude and careless in communication.

Perhaps she would have to do a lot to be his friend. But Cameron was able to be patient.

And insistent.

"Everything will be alright," even more softly she said.

John sighed.

She speeded up.

_**# # #**_

**November,****2027.**

**San Diego.**

John Connor gave time Billy to breath out.

"So what happened?" Finally, he asked.

The engineer a little bit scared looked at his leader.

"The TDE destroyed," he said. "Wells remembered everything, as you requested. But, it seems, from unauthorized start was activated the protective metal. With a machine gun. Began firing in all directions. I managed to send Wells to the past, but he seems to have been injured. Another soldier was less fortunate. From the overload the TDE began to destroy the space around, and I just started the process of self-destruction. I managed to run outside and shut the door, as the equipment was gone."

John nodded wearily and looked back at the huge metal door in front of him. In the little window in the door, he saw two men finished all the preparations.

"What do you want to do, sir?" Billy asked.

"The same as _it_ did to us," said the leader of the Resistance. "But with the other outcome."

"Torturing?.."

"No. This is not needed. Just talk.

Wisher raised an eyebrow.

"But..."

"Don't," calmly interrupted him the General. "Leave it to me."

There was a noise in the hallway. John and Billy turned their heads – at their side was walking Zeus, smiling a little, but very cheerful.

"It was awesome!" He exclaimed, when approached. "Never in my life felt like it! Disembowel them in the simulator - this is one, but here, in the reality... hell, I'm already looking forward to meeting with T-X!.."

"You'll have time," calmly replied the Resistance leader.

Zeus only shook his head with a grin. John clearly didn't share his joy. Although... he hardly ever felt any joy since recently.

Zeus came closer and peered into the window. Soldiers' faces were familiar to him, but that a person over whom they had worked, he saw for the first time.

"Who is this?" Asked the cyborg.

"Scum of humanity," with some anger said John. Zeus looked at the General - he obviously didn't express any emotion, so that anger seemed a bit strange in that situation. "Pus of our race. Today, I will destroy this pus."

John stared at Charles Fisher.

At this point, the soldiers left the room and closed the door.

"We're done," one of them said. "Including the injection."

"Good," said the leader of the Resistance. "Now me."

The soldiers obeyed. The engineer and cyborg watched in surprise. The Resistance leader rolled up one sleeve, and the soldier gave him the shot. After a dose, John closed his eyes for a few seconds and didn't move, and then looked at the engineer.

"Send a signal to John Henry by the nearest satellite," he said. "Let him track the movement of SkyNet and look for the main servers. Give him access to this building - we need every possible information."

Without waiting for Wisher's answer, John Connor opened the metal door in front of him, walked inside and locked it. It should be a very private conversation.

**_# # #_**

**Sixteen miles**** southwest of Chicago.**

"Losses?" Asked the T-1001.

"Four hundred of units," answered the T-1012. "Six HunterKillers are destroyed. The Collector is damaged but can be restored. Among _us_ there are no losses."

"The server is destroyed," she did not ask, she claimed.

"And yet, no information about the T-1003."

T-1001 was almost snarled. Even despite the fact that this wasn't news to her, she still reacted angrily to these words.

"Go on with the searchings," she said. "We're heading back to the occupied factory. There we'll learn everything further and necessary."

The silver eyes of T-1001 flashed, and then she slid forward. Army of the machines followed her.

** _# # #_**

**September 1999.**

**Night ****after the attack**** of ****Cromartie.**

Cameron carefully studied the view from the window. Nothing promised threats and dangers. But they were always unexpected, and sometimes guard wouldn't be stirred.

Sarah Connor approached the cyborg.

"How's the outside?" She asked.

"Calm enough," monotonously said Cameron. "I don't see anybody following us. But the building is too inconvenient for watching. Many unprotected outputs."

Sarah looked out the window.

"I thought that we stopped it…" she said quietly

"You only changed SkyNet," said Cameron. "But didn't destroy it."

Sarah sighed.

"A man sacrificed his life to _stop_ it, and we just changed the SkyNet?" She angrily looked at the cyborg.

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

"Miles Dyson didn't die in vain," she said monotonously.

"And what do _you_ know about that?.."

"His death allowed to defer the creation of SkyNet for years."

"And what has changed for these years? What?"

"What happened before doesn't matter. What's important is what _will_ change," said Cameron. "Everything will depend on the decisions to be taken by John."

Sarah stared at her.

"If John decides to stop SkyNet, everything will change. That will create a new chain of events to deve..."

"Damn, just stop! Enough, don't ever tell me about that," Sarah looked back out the window. "I hate it when a stranger begins to humbug me about the future."

The cyborg smiled. She took this in her way, because she hasn't introduced herself to Sarah yet.

"I'm Cameron," she said.

Sarah looked at her.

"Now you, metals, are given names…"

"Not only the names," with some pride Cameron said, but in the next instant, she turned to the window and didn't utter a word. All emotions vanished from her face. She made it clear that she'd not say another word.

Sarah just evilly snorted, turned, and walked away from the cyborg.

Cameron was still for a few seconds, looking at the street. She remembered her very first conversation with the leader of the Resistance. The same conversation, when he gave her the name. And not just the name.

_It will be __our secret._

She looked at John, sleeping in the car. If she had shared the secret with the leader of the Resistance, then she might share this secret with this John. Although, she already shared it. John already knew her surname.

The real surname.

Cameron smiled slightly and looked back out. All night until the morning - that was her watch. Her purpose. Protection.

_**# # #**_

**November,****2027.**

**San Diego.**

Charles Fisher awoke. In the unfamiliar... no, in the quite familiar place. But he now himself was as the experimental rat.

He was chained with the steel chains to the vertically set big table. It was impossible to get out - the table propped up by dozens of girders, hands and feet were shackled, and inside... in the inside was some strange feeling. The feeling of hopelessness.

The feeling of that was the end.

He looked around the room. In front of him, a few yards away, was the man whose face he had so often seen in the photo, but never alive. He sat quietly, a little tired, and just stared into the eyes of Fischer.

John Connor. The leader of the Resistance.

Fisher smiled.

"I'm personally visited by the General himself... where the world falls then?...

"I should ask your master," John said coldly. "And you, too."

Fisher smiled again.

"I'll describe the situation to you to let you know," continued John. "You are bound, you are in the chain. You have no way to get out. Even if you have, you die in twenty hours."

"Why should I?" He asked.

"You probably remember that virus that Daniel Dyson created, while he was in the Scientific Laboratory?.. One of my… friend, let's say so, improved it. Now through your veins runs the deadly virus. Unfortunately, it can easily spread by breathing," the Resistance leader looked at the door, "that's why everything is so locked and securely closed."

He looked at Fisher.

"There is the antidote. That's just the only copy now flows through _my_ veins.

"Why are you here?" Said Fisher.

"To watch you die."

Fisher raised an eyebrow.

"You tortured so many people in your life," with some malice John said. "You've seen so many times how people suffered in front of your eyes, and you enjoyed that. Today we'll change places. Has already changed. Now you will suffer, and I will watch your pain."

John's voice, despite the some fatigue, sounded very confident and decisive.

"And you didn't even offer me a way out?" Said Fisher.

"Why? What can you offer me in exchange for your life?"

"Information."

"I don't need in information. All I need to know, I already know. All I want to know, my friend already knows."

"You have many friends, but hardly any of them..."

"John Henry," said the General.

The room instantly was filled with the slight rumbling, and soon somewhere from the walls came a male voice."

"Yes, John Connor."

"I'm glad you joined us, John Henry."

"For your service."

"Charles Fisher, meet with John Henry. The artificial intelligence, created by Savannah Weaver."

Fisher again raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"That whore? It is amazing how she could do it all, if you remember her stupidity and..."

"Don't you dare offend Savannah Weaver!" sounded the rough voice of the artificial intelligence.

Fisher just smiled more.

"John Henry, I'll call you when the time comes," said John.

Artificial intelligence didn't answered. The Resistance leader realized that John Henry decided to really retire for a while.

"About this we also will speak today," John said, already speaking to Fischer. "I want to talk to you about you. Your fate is inevitable. I'll sit and watch you die. Watch your pain. Watch your cries - and believe me, you will cry. From so usual physical pain. But this pain you've never experienced before."

Fisher just smiled.

"I'll talk to you about everything. About SkyNet. About Savannah. About your cruelty, and about my cruelty."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"You're a psychologist, Fisher. I pour out my soul to you. You listen to me. And learn about my pain. Because such a pain you never had, too. Isn't it so nice, just easy talk to your enemy, and finally watch him slowly and painfully die?"

"I'm not your enemy, I'm the same human."

"You're not a human, Fisher. You're no longer a human. You are scum of humanity. You thoroughly imbued with SkyNet's pus. Even if you repent in your actions and take your mistakes - I would never accept you into the ranks of the Resistance. You're not a human."

In the eyes of Fisher for a second flashed genuine fear. Hardly noticeable, but John saw it. Charles Fisher gradually became aware of his despair.

"Savannah suffered the terrible torture," continued the leader of the Resistance. "And you are calmly, happily was watching this. Moreover, you were ready to go further and place her into the machine. Permanently disfigured her. Kill her. But you didn't, because you were stopped. But today nobody stops me. This door is soundproof. No one can hear you but me, when you start to cry. And I'll watch you die."

John fixed his eyes on Charles Fisher.

"And now you will know the fear and the pain, those were always felt your subjects."

The Resistance leader sighed wearily.

"And now let's talk..."

_**# # #**_

John calmly poured out his soul while Fisher was slowly dying. Every particle of him was dying. Internal organs one by one ceased to function as they should; his brain was rotting from the inside, just like everything else. John was right. Ten hours after the injection Fisher broke down and gave up the first moan. The pain was unbearable, no matter how he tried to restrain himself.

Twelve hours after the injection, Fisher gave up the first cry. But he didn't try to ask for forgiveness or mercy. It wouldn't help. It was useless. John Connor was just talking, about SkyNet, about himself, about his life after the Judgment Day, about Savannah, about hope... about all that he wanted to share. He didn't talk about his mother, about Cameron, about Alison. Only about the pain, which he felt after the losses.

Fischer gradually became not cared about everything. Fifteen hours after the injection, Fisher's skin shriveled, it was swollen then. He has come to resemble a hundred years old man. The bones became visible.

John quietly watching him. All those twenty hours, he just sat and watched. Yes, in the room was some food, and the leader of the Resistance was able to satisfy his hunger a little bit, but that couldn't be said about Fisher. The Resistance leader felt some relief from all this. No, it wasn't pleasant, just the usual relief.

Fisher yelled in pain, from unthinkable pain, but John just sat and watched. And he continued to talk. Fisher didn't say a word. And it wasn't important. What was important - that Fisher suffered.

No one heard shouting outside. Zeus, by his sensors, heard small fluctuations, but couldn't tell what it was.

After twenty hours of excruciating pain Charles Fisher died. Crouching shriveled old man. When he breathed his last breath, John stood up and walked over to the hanging corpse.

"There is no future but what we create for ourselves. You chose your way. It brought you to a terrible end. We won't see you anymore. John Henry, begin the cremation."

"You must leave the room, John Connor."

"I'm going to do that."

"Thanks, John Connor. Although it was very cruel, you revenged."

"No, John Henry! Don't think so. I am lost forever. I don't care what will happen to me. But you never need to think so. Don't take revenge. Never revenge. Don't try to kill people _that _way. If I was the same as I was sometimes before, I would be ashamed of myself. But now I don't care. Proceed the cremation, John Henry."

"Very well."

"Thanks for the help."

John Connor left the room and went to the HK, where he was waiting by the Colonel Bindet and his soldiers. Among them was Zeus.

"Good to see you alive, General," Colonel smiled. "It haven't been so since we last met, but a lot has happened."

"Any losses, Colonel?" John asked.

"Your machines were great help to us. To be honest, until now I wasn't sure about the idea of using them, but now I'm sure that I can trust. Perhaps not as to my people, but I don't see any reasons to hate them. Of course, this doesn't get to those machines that on the side of SkyNet."

The Colonel smiled. But John's face was empty and cold. He turned to Zeus.

"Get in the HK. I want to show you something."

Cyborg obeyed. John turned back to the Colonel.

"Now you have the new base."

"What?" He surprised and looked at the building.

"Yes. Now this place belongs to the Resistance. My AI now controls all the local systems. Don't worry, this intelligence is friendly to us. It was created that way. Equip everything here. Organize here the life. We begin to rebuild the world."

The Colonel nodded, and then smiled broadly. Then he gave the necessary orders to his people, and when he was alone with the General, again started to speak to him.

"I think that you should know my secret, General."

"What secret?"

"My name is not Darmell Bindet. This is an anagram. My real name - Martin Beddell."

John raised an eyebrow.

"I heard about the other Martin Beddell, so I decided not to take this name. Heroes should stand out. So I didn't want anyone to look at me as I am someone else."

John nodded.

"Good luck, General," Colonel saluted and went to the soldiers.

After a few minutes a few Resistance fighters, John Connor and Zeus flew on the HK over the coast. When they were quite close to Los Angeles, the leader of the Resistance asked to land near the ocean. The pilots complied.

"Contact John Henry within yourself," General turned to Zeus. "He also wants to see that."

The cyborg nodded.

The soldiers went outside. John looked around, and a little tired, but certainly, headed south. After nearly two minutes, he stopped at a small sandy hill, surrounded by stones. Then he down on one knee and put his hand to the sand.

Soldiers, as well as Zeus, watched him in amazement.

"I bring you a peace," John whispered. "That's all I can do for you. Charles Fisher is dead, as I wanted to. For you. Forgive me, Savannah. If only I could do something else... something to help you, or something that would be able to prevent your death... but I was only able to lose you... I'm so sorry... and… you just rest in peace..."

John for a minute was just sitting silently in that position, with a hand on the small sandy hill. Then he got up and looked at Zeus.

"You contacted with John Henry?" In broken voice he asked.

"Yes."

"Show it to him. Show him the grave."

"Whose grave, John?" The cyborg asked curiously.

"The grave of the person who created John Henry. Savannah Weaver."

Zeus raised an eyebrow. He had never heard the name. But seeing the reaction of John...

The General turned and looked at the ocean. And was just looking at the setting sun. Nothing else interested him. He brought peace for Savannah, but he couldn't bring peace for himself. It was impossible.

Zeus complied. Then looked at the grave and contacted John Henry. And told him the words of John.

The artificial intelligence didn't say a word. He remained silent. For a few minutes. Zeus has already started to worry about the fact that the transmitter was broken, and John Henry didn't see through the cyborg's eyes, and wasn't at all connected to him. However, after a few minutes, AI started to speak.

"Thank you, Zeus. Give my thanks to John Connor."

Zeus turned to speak to John, but he wasn't standing next to him anymore.

The General for a few minutes was just looking at the sunset, until his eyes caught the strange object. Oblong metal box. John alone approached it and studied it. It could be fit for a normal human. Finding the display, John discovered that there was set the certain temperature of the storage. So, it was a freezer. Perhaps SkyNet threw the boxes, for them to be picked up by its water cyborgs. Humans never picked up such boxes, fearing that it was mines, booby traps, or something like that.

But this box, it seemed, was washed by wave. They were very good to stay afloat, and not sink. John, not knowing what to expect from this, decided to open the box. Having examined carefully the design, a minute later, he opened the lid and looked inside. And his world collapsed.

The heart of John Connor ached, with the incredible pain. It wasn't enough with his suffering from losses, now he looked straight into the face of his despair. His anguish. He hadn't expected to see _her_ here. Not like this, not here...

Why? Why was this happening to him? Each time more painful and more painful, each time more suffering… with each new day it all got worse and worse, and there was no chance to get away from it; every time hopelessness overtook with the new power...

He remembered that it was his birthday. As if by accident. And it was like a cruel gift to him from SkyNet. Cruel grin to his face. John leaned over the body, pulled her to him and hugged her...

He couldn't hold back tears. They just ran down his face. All his will was melting so fast. All his strength of mind was destroying in seconds. He tightly held her body, but he couldn't help himself.

As if accidentally, he looked at the sunset. The sun was shining through the clouds, creating an incredible light. Easy hope that this storm would pass soon.

But John didn't care. He could no longer restrain the pain and endure this anguish. When Zeus called him, he didn't respond. He just sat there and cuddle the body of the girl, whom he gave his heart. With whom he once shared joy and sorrow. And not only that.

This was Alison Young. How did she get there, in the box? It didn't matter. Pain eclipsed all John's mind. He didn't see or feel anything but pain. But the suffering. But the wild anguish.

John Connor's heart was falling apart. All his human soul shattered on shatters, and was carried away into the unknown abyss.

He just sat there, clinging to her. But no one was supposed to see him like this. The thought was like cold water washed over him when he remembered that he should look strong. His mind told him that, that he _should_, but the body has already badly responded to him ...

When the soldiers approached him, he put the body back to the box and covered it with lid. Then he tried to get up, but the strength wasn't there anymore. There was nothing. Just emptiness. John Connor was sucked dry.

His anguish was over. As well as his life. As well as his existence.

No longer able to stand on his legs, from the incredible fatigue and pain, John Connor, losing his last strength in himself, collapsed on the sand next to the box, losing consciousness.

He was alive. And was dead at the same time.

It was his destiny. Giving hope and dying inside. It was his fate.

John Connor was alive. And John Connor was dead.

Forever.

* * *

**A/N: Still, more answers and more questions. You think this is the end? Next chapter will show you something more anguish.**

**Read and review.**

* * *

_Content:_

_PART ONE:  
_

_1. Vices and Beliefs  
_

_2. Old and New Debts  
_

_3. The Thunderer (part 1)  
_

_4. The Thunderer (part 2)  
_

_5. Tears of the Farewell Hope  
_

_6. His Anguish  
_

_7. Their Anguish  
_

_8. SkyNet falls  
_


	19. Ch 7 Their Anguish, 1 fragment

**Because of so long break, I decided again split a chapter on fragments. There'll be two of them. But a lot of answers you'll find in the second one, so, please, be patient. I'll post the second fragment in 2-4 days.**

* * *

_Oh, thank you for your reviews. And special thanks to Troll99 for such detailed ones._

_For TheWizardOfOzbourne. I don't really like the idea of several timelines too, but since I was captured by the idea, I couldn't get rid of it. Don't worry, I've got good explanation of all this, but in the next fragment. _

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

* * *

**Part one. Pain**

**Chapter 7. Their Anguish**

**FIRST FRAGMENT  
**

**2007, Los Angeles**

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked. "What do we do here? Why are we in 2007?"

Cameron didn't answer, but continued to go forward. John was nervously looking around. A lot of things were familiar to him, but looked somehow... new. Time and again he glanced at the cars, at the houses, but sometimes in his eyes genuine fear could be read.

Something that never was in the eyes of the leader of the Resistance.

"You're just going to keep quiet, metal?" Sarah asked angrily, catching the cyborg.

She again didn't reply. Sarah couldn't stand it anymore, she pulled down her arm, and stood in front of her.

"Answer my question!"

Cameron looked empty at Sarah Connor.

"We are where you wanted so much to be," said monotonously the cyborg. "We are where the war begins. Here and now, terminators begin to create SkyNet."

"How do you know?" Sarah asked maliciously.

"Future John told me that," she said.

In the eyes of a woman flashed the surprise.

"We need to go," continued cyborg. "We need to find a home where we can settle."

Cameron rounded woman and continued to move forward with confidence. Sarah just looked at her son, then turned around and went after her.

_**# # #**_

**2027, ****November.**

**Complex captured by the machines****.**

The very heart of the new Resistance, the former military factory, extremely majestic flickered in the dark of the desert that has burned to ashes. The plant was located next to small chain of hills, and on top of one of them was standing lonely silver figure. Light ripples ran across on the liquid-metal body. Surreal eyes dug into the night of the moon, but inside her there was no rest.

The victory passed. The greatness passed. Yes, they've seen her strength, but it wasn't enough to calm her down. They destroyed the complex, the second largest in the whole world, but it didn't calm her. Her revenge wasn't completed.

T-Xs couldn't be persuaded. After studying the chip, T-1001 found that the models were improved; most of the ideas and programs of _her_ creator was just kicked to hell. The structure of the T-Xs didn't provide for such a development, which her own one included.

To reprogram them was also impossible. Too independent system. Perhaps if SkyNet could be placed on a chip, the T-X's chip would be the most suitable option. Fortunately for many, it was impossible. SkyNet was too… big for one such chip. Several of them - perhaps, but the AI hasn't created a suitable model for, let's say, a dozen or so powerful chips.

Not _yet_ created.

Next to the motionless figure was gradually rising the second. The flow of liquid metal slipped sharply with her, and soon gradually formed the figure of the T-1012, the silver girl.

"We have news," she said.

"Speak," monotonously said the T-1001.

"We have found something that can quench your rage."

T-1001 turned her head to her companion.

"Speak," she repeated.

"The humans Resistance sent you something interesting. Abandoned factory, which is used by the Grays. They were there a little, but among them is the one you would like to meet."

"Don't weary me."

"T-1003."

In the surreal eyes flashed anger.

"Are the coordinates?"

"At the human Resistance."

"Why the human Resistance suddenly decided to help us?"

"If I only knew," said the T-1012, and looked at the moon. "John Connor asked to meet him. He said that this only applies to you both. And there you will find out the coordinates."

T-1001 once again looked at the moon.

"Location of the meeting?"

T-1012 passed the coordinates.

"Santa Fe. Why humans don't just tell the coordinates of the plant?"

"They want a deal. No alliance, only a personal conversation."

"If so, then I also have the condition. If they don't tell me the coordinates - I'll kill them."

T-1001 gave a quick glance at her companion, and then began to study the gentle hills.

"Tell him I'll be there in twenty hours."

"Do you can get there so fast?"

"Try to stop me," evil grin ran across the face of T-1001, and the next moment a wild and furious flow of silver liquid metal frantically ran down the hill to the west. The T-1012 for several seconds was watching her leader, and in the next moment, slipped back into the complex. Army of the machines was needed to be updated and improved.

_**# # #**_

**2027,****November.**

**Los Angeles****, Depot II.**

**Two days ****before.**

Such stress and depression in the Resistance were never felt before. Everyone was trying to do something, something to help, encourage, but only few of them knew the real situation. Near his bunk constantly on duty were two soldiers and one medic. Next to his ward constantly crowded the people, everyone was worried, everyone wanted to help.

The official version was quite simple - too exhausted from a long battle and the lack of sleep, the General just couldn't stay on his feet, and he needed a rest. Permanent rest and long sleep were to return him to his feet.

The engineer suggested that the antidote could affect on him, it could weaken his nervous system, but John Henry was convinced in the contrary, that it just strengthened his nervous system.

Multiple scanners, sensors, devices and instruments of John Henry constantly monitored his condition. They were also given a preliminary result of the reason for the loss of his consciousness. Powerful emotional breakdown.

Now he seemed to be in a coma, but in fact - was unconscious. Doc said that he needed a rest and a long sleep. He probably had to wake up, but only after a good rest and sleep. Therefore, the visits were strictly limited.

But after a serious dispute with Zeus, Doc let him attend the General. Still, not every day you come across with the angry machine, which could in rage simply destroy Los Angeles, in fact, simply turn the city into dust. Therefore Zeus always came when he wanted this.

But the war hasn't been canceled. Persistent intelligence said that the wave of the T-Xs almost wiped off from the face of the earth the Resistance on the East Coast. In the east, people had only a few hours. The intelligence also reported on a mass assault of the cyborgs Resistance on the complex in Chicago. By the rumors of the survivors and escaped from that horrible place people, that Resistance had a large number of mimetic poly-alloy.

The Captains of the bunkers exchanged views on the possible targets, but they could only speculate about the objectives, they were afraid to put forward the final decision. The point was not that the decision wouldn't be approved by the General, when he comes to himself, but the wrong decision threatened to destroy the Resistance.

"How is he?" Zeus asked, entering the room.

Doc turned to him.

"I again made the examination. The body is in good form, the brain is in a stable condition. Even in more than stability. Similar diagrams usually have the people who have survived a lobotomy."

Zeus raised an eyebrow in surprise. Seeing the expression of the cyborg, Doc decided to explain what it was:

"Lobotomy, it's..."

"No, I know what it is," cut him Zeus. "Are you sure about that?"

"His condition stabilized. That is good. But stabilized _more_ than normally. I'm not saying that he's as if after a lobotomy, I say that he is in a similar state."

"That is, when he wakes up, he just won't care? About life, about people, and at all?"

Doc sighed.

"Now it is difficult to say," he looked at the General. "While he is unconscious, he will be in this condition. When he wakes up, things can change for the better. I don't dare make a prediction, but I can say that he has to wake up in ten hours."

Zeus looked at the General. He was lying quietly in the bunk, surrounded by a dropper, wires, and other medical devices.

"You did good, when so quickly brought him here," continued doc. "If it wasn't for your reaction, he could be in an even worse condition."

"I looked and assessed that I hadn't been able to help. The only option was to get him here. I scanned him and found that in addition to loss of consciousness, his nervous system has experienced tremendous stress. I had nothing at hand. So I just hurried and brought him here."

Doc looked sadly at the General.

"So much to have been through..." he whispered. "Many of us lost our hope at times, but John Connor was always there. Sometimes his ideas and desires aroused suspicion, but no matter what they said, he was always ready to support you in difficult times, just to say a few words, and that was enough. But what happened to him in the last two months... it's hard."

Zeus looked at the doc.

"What was in that box?" He asked. "Or... _who_ was there?"

The doctor looked down.

"No, I won't answer you. Knowing you... as the special cyborg, that able to feel, as John always talked about you on it, I won't tell you. If he wants," Doc nodded at the General, "and then let him tell you. But I don't want to talk about it. One of those rare moments when I don't want to talk about it. Not because I don't trust or something like that. Because it's too personal for John Connor, it's his private life. If it wasn't that Gray bastard..."

"Whom are you talking about?" Asked Zeus.

"I... okay, but only briefly. In the box is the girl he loved. Two months ago one Gray has learned about this, being there in the camp. As soon as he learned that he was gone. When... when she was kidnapped, and John went to look for her, they told him about this Gray. He alone bombed their camp in Los Angeles. Alone tracked down this fugitive, alone broke into their camp, and killed everyone there. Not even look at the fact that they were humans. He didn't take them after that as human beings. He thought they were the ones who were worse than SkyNet."

Zeus looked puzzled at the doctor.

"Why can't I see her?"

"I said that it is personal to the General."

"But the soldiers saw, do I worse than them?"

"You're not worse, Zeus. Just for you it's... you won't like it."

"Do I know this girl?"

"No," said firmly dock. Even more firmly than he wanted. "But you won't like it. Have patience, wait until he wakes up, and then ask."

Zeus rolled his eyes, but he didn't start to argue. Whatever it was, but once the soldiers have seen, and then locked the box on the seven seals, then he should wait with the conclusions.

"I'll call you if his condition will change," said Doc.

Zeus nodded and took another look at the General, and then left the room. As usual, the people gathered nearby, waiting for their leader's wake. Zeus just stomped down the hallway until he was called out by the one of the Captains. They all came here to discuss the further actions.

"Zeus!" He shouted. The one in charge of this bunker. Other four Captains were demoted for their incompetence, as John said, and there was only one Captain left. The one who always supported Zeus. "Zeus, we need something to talk about."

They weren't so much here. Six of them at all. Six Captains.

Cyborg approached them.

"What happened?" He asked.

"War," said the Captain. "We are at war. And we're trying to move on."

"Doc said he will wake in ten hours," said Zeus. "He is in stable condition, but he needs rest."

"I'm afraid that's not enough. We have just received the confirmation that the T-Xs are done with the East Coast."

Zeus raised an eyebrow, and with the slight... fear, looked at the Captain.

"East Coast is lost?.." He asked.

"Yes. Now T-Xs move inland."

"And what I have to do with it?" Asked Zeus. "What can I do? What help can come from the weapon?"

"Don't," interrupted the Captain. "Soldiers on the coast have seen how quickly you responded to Connor's state. How fast you decided that it needed to hurry. You worked quickly in an emergency. Why don't you join us, and not just to discuss the plan of actions? You must have some ideas."

"What ideas?" With a touch of fear asked Zeus. He wasn't afraid to shoot at anything that moved, but to take responsibility for the lives of the people, he would never do. His mother always told him that human life was sacred. And he never would dare to take the responsibility of getting himself at the leader or someone like that.

"You practiced a lot; you know how to work on the field. You, after all, destroyed the whole complex in San Diego."

"I prefer to be on the battlefield alone. This makes it easier for me."

The Captain sighed.

"Listen, we're not asking you to take any title. Simple tips and just it."

"Okay," Zeus hesitated, but nodded. "What do we have?"

_**# # #**_

**July 21, 2026****.**

**Los Angeles****, North ****Hollywood.**

"_What __do we have?" I asked._

_The Captain __looked __dejectedly __at me__, not even trying __inspiring. __His look __said __that __there was __no __hope__. __Only __some __desperate attempt__ to __suicide.__ We got the hell here!.._

"_Fifteen people__, sir."_

_Somewhere close __sounded powerful burst. __A moment __later,__ at__ the right, __twenty yards away, __in the air __soared__ the __pieces of land __and debris.__ The machines were__ coming, and__ com__ing __very fast__._

"_It's __too little," in my head __there was no __option. __Where__, how we can __leave that place?__ "__How far we're from the subway__?"_

"_D__esperate move__, General, __when..."_

_His __words drowned __in the sounds __of two more __explosions._

_To the left __behind __sounded someone's footsteps. __I turned around __- it was__ A__li. __Hell,__ how I'__m glad to __see you __alive..._

"_Ali__!" E__ven my __vocal cords __were ready __to dance from joy. __However, after seeing __the Captain__'s face, I decided to __restrain__ my__ ardor. __Not __so __good time. __"Lt. __Young__! __Good to see you __alive. __What __do you got?"_

_Her face__, too, __didn't express __any good. __What a day, __dammit?_

"_Three__ more HKs __from the south."_

_Shit__!.._

"_Any ideas__, Lieutenant?"__ Maybe __she'd __say something__? She had __talent__, to find __a solution at the __stalemate__. "__How do we __get out?"_

"Y_ou __ready to leave __without a win__?"__ She __smiled __weakly__. "__General, I __don't deny __your desire __to save lives, __but __we may will __be able to __gain the upper hand."_

"_How?" Girl__, you you're intriguing me __each time __more and more._

"_Directed __explosion."_

_Are you mad__?.._

"_No, __it's dangerous," I __looked into __her eyes __– there was only __the will to win.__ "__I believe in __you, that with your __technical knowledge, __you can __easily __create an explosion __of such power__, but __how are you going __to set everything__, __without attracting __attention?"_

_Alison __looked around. __Now __we were behind __one of the plates__, so we __couldn't be seen, __but __it was just a __matter of time._

_I __followed her gaze__. In t__wo hundred __yards away __stood the __ruined building__, but __high enough __that the explosion __would be able __to __sweep away the __remnants of __the roof__, all air __tanks __at once.__The question was __that __there were __five, five__ HKs__, __and __like hell __it would be __so easy. __Need __a trap._

"_And who__'ll be the trap?"__ I asked. __She immediately __realized that __I understood. __Yes, and __then..._

_Trap?..__ I__t was risky. __Very risky._

"_Okay, __I get it. __When should I __start?" __Again I asked__._

_Ali __raised an eyebrow._

"_Don't __think I'm __stupid enough not__ to __see through__ your idea__."_

_She smiled._

"_Well__, if you'd be stupid enough, General, __you __wouldn't have __got the rank__ of the leader of __the Resistance."_

_I just __grinned__. And__ turned __to the Captain._

"_Get ready __to make__ a red herring. __Two soldiers to__ the __south__, four - __to the north. __Try to __draw the attention of __the HKs __and take them __away from the building," I__ pointed __at the ruined __skyscraper__. "__When __Lieutenant __set the __explosives__, I'll give __you the signal__, __and then I climb __to the roof of __skyscrapers."_

"_What?" __Captain __asked incredulously__._

"_Yes," __I __smiled again__, __this time __more roughly__. __"I'll be__ a trap. __We __blow up __the building, __when all the__ HK__s __will be __in place."_

"_But __how are you going __to get off __of that building__, General?"_

"_Who said __that I would be __in the same __building, Captain?" __I pointed to __a nearby__, less __high, but __more spacious one__. __And __then turned __back to__ A__li__: "__Are you ready?"_

"_Of course__, General."_

"_Then __we go."_

_She smiled. _

_**# # #**_

She's gone, John. Everything's gone.

_I know..._

Everything is gone. She, you, Cameron. Nothing's left. You are alone. As you should be.

_I know..._

_**# # #**_

**July 22, 2026****.**

**Los Angeles****, North ****Hollywood. ****After the battle****.**

"_And__ after that all __you still __say __that __you have no __talent?" I asked._

_Ali __just __looked away __in embarrassment__. __Such a __reaction, it __always struck __me... in __such moments, __she __looked so great__, so wonderful!__.._

"_I want to __tell __you something," __I said.__ "__Given __your __incredible __military __capacity, __I decided to take __you into __the ranks of my inner circle__."_

_Ali __looked at __me with surprise. __It seemed __that she __never __expected that. __Or maybe __expected, but __never __would accept__ this__ for granted. __She __was very shy __in such matters..._

"_Inner __circle?.." __She asked. __"But is it..."_

"_For your __talents and __for your __incredible desire... to make __the world better. __You inspire __even me."_

_The girl __blushed._

"_Congratulations on the __promotion. __I make __you__ the C__aptain."_

"_Thank you, __sir."_

"_No,__ A__li.__ Just John. __No __sir."_

"_All right, John__. __Thank you."_

_She smiled._

"_More than that.__ R__egard this as __a gift."_

_She raised __an eyebrow._

"_Don't think __that I __forgot __that today __is your birthday__. __I promote you,__ and make you the part of my inner circle__. __Now you don't __have to __run __so much __in the battles, __but __sitting back __for a long time __wouldn't be required. __Besides..." I __paused __before continuing__, "__you will__ be __closer to me. __So __I can __better provide __you __security."_

_She blushed__. A__li__, my little girl, how I __love you! __In battle__, __in fightings, __you act __so decisively __and so __lightning fast, __but in __such intimate __moments... you're __very __shy. __Why I didn't __meet you __before?_

"_But I__ want you __not to tell that anyone__. __In this __bunker __– you're welcome. __Here we __are safe somehow__. __But __outside..."_

"_I understand," __she said.__ "__And... thank you__, John."_

_She quickly __approached me and __kissed me on the __cheek. __And __then abruptly __turned and ran __down the hallway.__ A__li... I __love you so much__. Here's no one like you,__ at all.__ In n__one__ of the __bunkers__ of the R__esistance.__ A__li..._

_**# # #**_

Consciousness slowly returned to a normal state. Although it was difficult to call that as consciousness. John started to get used to the landscape, and soon blur flew out from his eyes. In front of him stretched the ocean. Sunset. He was on an incredibly green grass, slightly rustling at the evening breeze. On the sky were almost no clouds.

John again looked in front of him. Near to him, in twenty steps, stood two twins. Alison Young and Cameron Phillips. The two of them didn't seem to notice each other, and, smiling, were looking at John Connor.

When suddenly the voice spoke to him again. John looked to the side - to the left of him stood the figure of liquid metal. T-1002. Somehow, he was sure that it was the T-1002, and not the T-1001. Even given the fact that the poly-alloy of silver figure seemed different. Smoother, more delicate in appearance, lighter.

No, it was definitely the T-1002.

"They can't be returned, John," she said, looking at the twins.

"I know," in a calm voice he replied. "Nothing can be returned."

"Explain to me, how? How can you love both at once?"

John looked at the silver shape.

"I can't tell in a nutshell."

"We have no reason to hurry."

John looked around. There was nothing. Endless blue ocean. Endless green shore. Endless sunset. There was nothing else.

_Do I sleep?.. no. Not likely. And... now it's not important. Now all is not impotrant. _

"You're right," calmly replied John. "Two years ago I met a girl," John looked at Alison Young. Even now, when the twins look the same, and were dressed alike, he distinguishes them. "She amazed and fascinated me. Like no other. I have never seen so much life in one man. She was... amazing. Her talents, her ability, her modesty, and, at the same time, determination. For two years with her I've been through so much joy and happiness as I've never experienced before in my life. At the very moment when... when we get close enough to each other, even physically, SkyNet took her from me. Despair and helplessness - that filled me then. I was so needed in hope for the future, which could fill the emptiness inside me, and I found it. SkyNet built the cyborg based on Alison," John looked at Cameron. "And this cyborg was sent to kill me. But she refused. She didn't take SkyNet's command and refused. Cyborg, terminator, machine, but... she was able to feel. She is a miracle."

John sighed, flipping the memories through his head. He remembered in detail how he felt then, but now he felt nothing. There was not even emptiness inside. In general, there was nothing at all.

"For some time I fought with myself," John continued. "Knowing that this is not Alison, I, despite everything, frequently, and at first time even constantly, have seen her in front of me. And no one else. But then everything changed. Cameron was a completely different person. With other qualities. Without knowing about it, SkyNet have created the masterpiece. And I... knowing that Alison can't be returned, I decided to move on. And eventually fell in love with the cyborg. She was the only one in Resistance, whom I trusted, whom I _could_ trust, because I knew that she would never betray. She can turn against me, try to kill, but wouldn't. Wouldn't betray. Never."

Twins just looked at John and smiled. Alison with her usual, wide beaming smile. Cameron with her simple and innocent one. One single tear rolled down her face.

"But then she was taken from me too. The same desperation, the same weakness. I couldn't help it. With her leaving, I almost ceased to feel peace. I collected my will in a fist, holding myself as best as I could, trying to overcome the pain of the losses, but with each new hour it was just heavier. Torture and death of Fischer brought some relief to the soul. But when I found the box with Alison... with her dead body... when I remembered what I've been through with her, what I've felt with her... I could no longer tolerate it. I had no strength. Inside was just a pain. And nothing more."

John looked from one twin to the other. His face expressed no emotion. He spoke quietly, slowly. Taking his time.

"When I realized that Alison wouldn't be returned, I have lost present for myself. Not the past, no, exactly the present. When Cameron was gone, I've lost all future for myself. When I found Alison's body - I completely lost myself. There's no more John Connor. I don't even remember who it was."

T-1002 looked at the General. He calmly looked at her. With empty eyes. With dead face.

"You went on about the feelings," she said.

"I'm a human," he retorted.

"Feelings overshadow your logic and reason."

"This often happens with humans."

"But before meeting with Alison you successfully led the Resistance to victory."

"You don't know what it is, until you feel it," John answered dryly. "When you spend all your life trying to be separated, to hide from the rest, you want to get rid of it. That's why I found so much joy in communicating with Alison. That's why I always tried to be with her. That's why I always aspired to Cameron. But now there's nothing. Nothing anymore."

"You are spineless, John Connor," summed up the T-1002.

"I don't argue with that. My feelings have led me to this end. No fate but we make for ourselves. I chose this path, and it brought me to this end. And the fact, that I lost both of them, is just my fault. It's all my fault."

"You are spineless, John Connor," repeated T-1002.

"I don't care."

"But you should. You have to learn from this lesson and move on."

"I don't care. For me, there're no future, no goals, nothing. I don't care who I am, I don't care what happens to me."

"You do have a goal."

"Which one?"

"End the war. Defeat SkyNet. You have to."

"To whom?"

"To people. People that follow you. The _machines_ that went for you. It is because of you me and my sister understood that there was no perfection, and that we are not better than you. But we went _after you_. Because you are John Connor. The Hope of the Resistance. The leader of the Resistance. The Resistance to SkyNet."

"Let me be the hope, but inside me there is no one."

"And what could ignite this hope?"

John looked away.

"Impossible..." he whispered.

T-1002 looked at the twins.

"And who would you choose?" She asked. "With whom would you like to stay to the end of your life?"

"I've already chosen," calmly replied John.

"But then the other will be hurt."

"It is easier for her. Her emotions and feelings can be erased. In addition, she is still with John Connor, even with the young one."

John looked from Alison at Cameron, and back.

"You can never find such identical, and at the same time, two different persons."

"They are alike."

"They are alike in appearance. This is so. But inside, _in_ _their_ _souls_, they are different. They have only one thing in common - they love John Connor. One of them is dead. Another with John Connor, even in the past. And me? I finally got on my way. The only possible way for me."

"To be alone."

"This is my fate. And nothing more."

T-1002 looked at the leader of the Resistance.

"You may not want to live anymore, but you must, _must_, lead the Resistance to victory. This is also your fate. You are the hope to hundreds and thousands of people, including the machines. Get up and go!"

John looked empty in front of him. Cameron and Alison didn't even think to get closer. They just looked at him and smiled. Only on Cameron's face the tears flowed. As if she knew the choice of the Resistance leader, that he chose Alison Young, and not her, and approved his choice. She already was now with John Connor, in a different timeline, with another future."

"You must, John Connor," said the T-1002.

"I don't care."

"You must."

"I don't care."

"YOU MUST!" T-1002 started to shout.

John looked at her wearily. And calmly replied:

"I don't care. I don't care at all now."

He closed his eyes. Several minutes passed while he was just with his eyes closed, not even moving, feeling nothing around him. Until he opened them, and found himself in the infirmary, at the Depot II.

The Resistance leader returned. But John Connor was dead.

_**# # #**_

**2007, ****Los Angeles.**

Finally, she was alone.

John sat at home. Sarah as usual was outside and checked the district, studied the area. They were here for the first day, but Cameron knew where she needed to go. Four Resistance fighters were supposed to be in LA, and led by Derek Reese. But, as she knew they would probably act alone now, in order not to attract attention. If one of them was caught up, then the others would be warned.

But at first Cameron had to find out what was wrong with her. The transfer through time affected her processor. When she went back in time, nothing like that happened. Perhaps this was the effect of the transfer to the future?

She found a secluded corner. There were no passers-by or casual looks. She was here alone, and she had enough time to diagnose herself.

**Running ****diagnostics...**

**Checking all ****systems...**

**The main program ****of SkyNet...**** is ****off...**

**Replaced by more ****priority**** one****...**

**Priority main program...**** protect ****John Connor... protect ****Sarah Connor**

**Battle ****module... 100%**

**Infiltration ****module... 100%**

**Stealth ****Module... 100%**

**Behavioral ****module... 92%**

**The main matrix ****module... 100%**

**Emotional ****module...****55%**

**Diagnosis**** the ****emotional ****module ...**

**Damaged**** microcircuit №****12...**** is ****subject only to ****the physical repair...**

**Damaged ****microcircuit №****14... is ****subject only to ****the physical repair...**

**Damaged ****microcircuit №****17...**** launch**** only**** with ****the SkyNet main program...**

Cameron didn't like it. Transfer through time has passed not as she wished. Now some sensitive sensors on the body would operate at 100% only in the infiltration mode. In normal mode, she'd not be able to express her emotions as she would like to. Only if the chip would be updated and changed, but there weren't such technologies. And for a long time wouldn't be. It seemed that if the T-1002 requires the chip and if Cameron gives it up, the liquid terminator would be able to recover at least a few microcircuits. To run № 17 was very dangerous. It would only be activated in case of return to the side of SkyNet. It was this microcircuit, that at the time, saved John, the future John, from death.

Cameron looked around. Still there was nobody around.

She had to hurry. Find those men and enter in contact with them. And as for the feelings... Cameron could experience them. But not like before. Now nothing would be as before.

_**# # #**_

**2027, ****November.**

**Los Angeles****, Depot II.**

John got up on the bed. Then looked around the ward. On the right, a few steps away from him, sat two men, playing checkers. Great game, especially if the there wasn't a trace of the checkers themselves. Caps from bottles, stones, fragments of the bullets. Instead of the board there was the big cap from the barrel that was specially cut into squares.

John disconnected the wires away, calmly swung his legs out of the bunk and stood up. But there were no clothes on him, only the gown.

"Welcome back, John Connor," said John Henry.

Soldiers instantly jumped up from surprise and rushed to the General.

"Sir! Sir! Glad you're alive, sir!" They faltered.

John just looked at them coldly.

"I need in clothes," said the leader of the Resistance. "And fresh air."

Soldiers rushed to find things.

The news quickly spread throughout the bunker. Within a minute the doctor entered the ward.

"Uh... sir, you shouldn't get up until..."

"I don't care," he said quietly. "But the fresh air wouldn't hurt."

"Good idea, but you should rest as much as possible."

"Do not tell me."

"Sir, I just..."

"Enough. I'm not going to lie on the bed."

Two soldiers returned. John saw his familiar pants and shirt, well, all of what he has wore before he lost consciousness. Everything was washed and ironed.

"How long I was out?" Asked the leader of the Resistance.

"Nineteen hours, sir."

"Too long."

"But you and so woke up too early, sir. You must have been unconscious for six hours more, not less."

"Enough resting up," calmly replied John, while dressing. "There is some unfinished business. I'll deal with it, and then... then everything will not matter."

"But what business, sir?" Surprised doc.

John stared coldly at the doctor.

"SkyNet," just replied the Resistance leader, and then went out of the ward and went outside, away from the bunker. He needed some fresh air and tranquility.

Soldiers used to marvel at what was happening. Seeing calmly walking down the hallway John Connor, many of them simply stupefied, but when he passed by, immediately inside each of them as if rejoicing began. Leader came back, the leader was back! In them rekindled the hope.

But there was no hope inside John Connor. There was only emptiness and bare goal. To win. T-1002 was right, no matter what. The victory had to be reached. John Connor was a man of his word, and he has promised to win this war. Promised more than once.

But he didn't promise that he'd survive this victory. He only promised to win.

Getting out, the General ordered to close the door behind him and let no one out. He needed to be alone, to look at the moon in the night alone. The patrols, of course, now were working hard, but it was unlikely they were so close to the bunker now. Their change wasn't soon enough.

He just stood outside. A few hours, alone. Was leafing events of his past. Memories of his mother. Of Alison. Of Cameron. Of Savannah. Everyone and everything. Just remembering.

He couldn't feel anything from all of that was before. There was nothing left. He was squeezed dry. He had only a bare purpose. Defeat SkyNet. And leave.

Leave forever.

_**# # #**_

**2027, ****November.**

**Los Angeles****, Depot II, a few ****hours later.**

"How is he?" Asked Jesse.

"I don't know, Doc didn't say anything to me yet," said Zeus. "The last time I checked him, he was in a stable condition, however, is still unconscious."

Jesse sighed.

Now they both sat in her little room. The door was open. And there was nothing to hide. Jesse wasn't ashamed to communicate with this young guy; she knew and believed that someday meet Derek, reunite with him, and life would back to normal. And this guy was just... her friend.

But right now there was the war.

"We have an unpleasant situation," continued Zeus. "We need John back, for making important decisions."

"What, did the Captains finally became stupid?" She smiled.

Zeus smiled in response.

"Not that they became stupid, but they are afraid to make decisions," he said. "I listened to each of them. They're just full of ideas. Throwing bombs, attacking, making some trap... what I even haven't heard there. But they are afraid to make decisions, in case of defeat this can lead to the destruction of the Resistance."

"Cowards," Jesse hissed. "Nothing more to say."

"Yeah, cowards..." drew Zeus. He didn't want to take responsibility for the people, so you could say he understood them. But if he'd be allowed to scatter these T-X's in alone, he would immediately rush into battle, no matter what.

"You were allowed on their meeting?" Asked Jesse.

"Yes. The Captain said, my advices to them can be useful."

"And how? Successful?"

"The hell it successfully," Zeus grinned. "They don't like that I am, see, too ardent, and that I dream about the fight."

"I still don't understand why you were allowed on their meeting. You don't even have, no offense, the officer rank."

"I don't have to. I used to shoot, then to respond, not the opposite."

Jessie and Zeus wasn't for the first time communicated with each other. They became close enough to each other, and despite the sometimes strange expressions of Zeus, were like friends. What was surprising that Jesse was still not aware of the nature of Zeus. However, as many other soldiers in the bunker, that didn't interested in this guy.

Next to the room someone passed. Zeus and Jessie looked up - from the hallway at the cyborg was looking John Connor.

"John!" Called Zeus, and ran to him. Discarding all measures of the officer's decency, he friendly hugged him. Jesse in amazement looked at that, even opened her mouth.

She had never seen the leader of Resistance, that was true, but this attitude of soldiers to the General she never met. The guy obviously looked like the Resistance leader's son.

John just gently tapped him on the back.

Zeus took a step back:

"Never do that again," he threatened him with his finger. "The next time I might not be close," and then he broke into a wide smile, "and I'm glad to see you alive. You woke up early, didn't you?"

"I'm not going to rest up," calmly answered the General.

Jesse was surprised his tone. Cold, cruel voice. No joy, no life in this voice. Very, very strange...

The General looked at her.

"Jesse Flores?" He asked.

She stood up and saluted.

"General," she said.

"At ease," he said.

Jesse put her hand down. And looked at the General. She had never seen him, but now... now it was different. Even more, his features seemed familiar to her. It was as if... as if something like that Zeus had.

But she was tormented by something else.

"May I ask you, General?" Jesse ventured.

"Ask," he calmly replied.

Jesse came closer, went into the corridor and stood beside him.

"If I'm not mistaken, you wanted to demote me," she said, slightly lowering her eyes. "But, nevertheless, I'm still Lieutenant. Why did you leave me my rank?"

John looked at her. Only now, Jesse saw that in his eyes there was no life. These dead eyes made her a little shake.

"Promise me you believe in my answer," he said.

Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, General," she said.

John took one look at Zeus, and then looked back at the woman.

"Cameron convinced me not to do that."

It seemed that district settled in her eyes.

"Excuse me, sir?" She asked.

"I said that Cameron convinced me not to do that," seeing the expression on her face, he added: "You promised to trust me."

"I don't understand..."

"Why she decided so, or why she _persuaded_ me to change my mind?"

"Both."

"When I heard what happened to the submarine, and became acquainted with the reports, my decision was obvious. You destroyed a valuable military resource. How can I leave you in your rank? But Cameron told me that your motives could be justified. I looked more closely on your case. And I know that the T-888 wouldn't break my word. Queeg was one of the most advanced reprogrammed cyborgs. That's why I appointed him to the post of Captain. His orders were classified. You weren't supposed to know what was in the box."

"But we found out."

"By negligence, or, rather, by the stupidity of one of the members of your crew. Dietze. If he survived the crash, his fate would be the same. Queeg acted willfully. But I accept his decision."

Jesse was ready to explode with anger, but said nothing. At first, she treated with understanding the T-888, but after the incident at Jimmy Carter, her understanding was replaced by hatred.

"I couldn't leave as the Lieutenant the person who violated a dozen of my orders and rules of discipline. But I used to trust Cameron's opinion. She told me that you're a good fighter, determined on the battlefield, ready to make responsible decisions in difficult situations. And I understand your motives, too. Because you are a human, and the hatred to the machines you have to have in your blood."

John looked again at Zeus. He listened carefully to the General, but didn't take his eyes off the woman.

"It doesn't change anything now."

"Did you tell her?" John asked Zeus.

"No," he answered. "I didn't really... I didn't really like talking about it."

"Didn't tell what?" Surprised Jesse.

"And Cameron?" John didn't even look at the Lieutenant.

"Mo..." Zeus stopped. "Uh, um... she's not here. But if she was, she would confirm both your and my words. Not all the people approve... approve your idea."

John looked at the surprised Jessie:

"If you had the chance to change the past, what would you do?" He asked. "Please without secrets and mysteries."

Jesse marveled more and more. The Resistance leader was jumping from topic to topic, some of his questions seemed chaotic, didn't depend on each other. But maybe she just didn't see any logic in that order. For a few seconds, she just stood there and thought about the possible shift of the mind of John Connor.

But then she began frantically thinking what exactly she wanted to change. To prevent occupation of the Resistance by the machines? But, after all, most of them were ordinary soldiers, and they just shot. And still they were a great help to people to keep fighting. Maybe, change Connor's attitude to Cameron? But how? It was impossible. After all, she had heard that there was once Alison Young, and she was very close to the General. And the fact that Cameron had her appearance. It was unlikely that she would be able to do something here.

But there was something else...

"Okay," she said. "I'll tell you."

John looked into her eyes.

"I would change things on Jimmy Carter. In order us to know what was in that box, and safely take it then to the Resistance. In order not to keep such a secret from us. In order to trust us."

Zeus smiled. He knew what that meant.

"Good choice, Jesse," said John. "But I can explain why you shouldn't have been aware of what, or rather, who was in the box. This was the T-1001. Right now, the leader of the cyborgs Resistance."

Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"You opened the box at a time when all people had unfathomable hatred to the machines. She probably heard talks on the submarine. Hatred to her brethren. If she was taken immediately to me, none of this would happen. We now would have an alliance, and we would fight the war against a common enemy. But thanks to the excessive promptness of some members of the crew, now _our_ Resistance is on the line of death. We only have two means to survive. And this is not so enough for now."

Jessie began gradually understand why all this happened. That they really made the stupidity. And that the T-888 was ideal way of transferring the information. But the last words surprised her.

"What means?" she asked. "If... if you don't keep such secrets."

"No, I don't keep," calmly replied John. "One of these means is John Henry. The artificial intelligence, created by man, to whom I have entrusted my life. The artificial intelligence has a much more powerful program structure than SkyNet. This is a chance for a normal life of humanity after the war. John Henry is much more advanced and much more... human, than SkyNet. The second means..." John looked at Zeus. The cyborg just shook his head, but smiled. "The second means is right in front of you, Lieutenant."

Jesse looked at the cyborg, not realizing what the general had in mind. If for John Henry all was clear - she heard a lot about the artificial intelligence, and they always spoke of him only in positive – then why Zeus was...

Really?..

"Show her, Zeus," calmly said John.

Zeus complied. He looked at Jesse's stricken face, and then raised his right hand and took the glove. Cold metal fingers threatening stuck out from the sleeves.

Jesse took a step back, with a wild look on her face. She didn't believe in it. This couldn't possibly be. Zeus was so human, she could see the _life_ in his eyes, and now...

The whole world turned upside down...

"Get to know the most perfect model of the cybernetic organism, Jesse Flores. In front of you is the cyborg named Zeus, Model: the Thunderer. The only powerful weapon against the T-X."

Zeus lowered his hand, and then put on the gloves. He didn't really want to flaunt like that in the bunker, especially in the presence of the man with whom he recently became close enough. Then he took a step toward Jesse:

"Don't worry," he said. "It's okay. I am not from SkyNet, and never will be at its side."

The Lieutenant looked at the General.

"He was created by us," answered her silent question John. "_We_ created him. So you can be not afraid of him."

Jesse took another step back, and with a touch of horror, looked at the cyborg:

"Get away from me," she hissed, her eyes played fear.

"Jesse, calm down, I won't hurt you," Zeus tried to reassure her.

"Get away from me!"

She turned and ran down the hallway.

Her whole world turned upside down.

"You ruined everything," Zeus turned to John. "I would say to her in time, she wasn't ready for it now."

"You can't hide the truth when around you it's known for dozens of people. If she hadn't learned that from you, then from someone else, and then it would be even worse."

Zeus depicted a heavy sigh.

"Let's go, we need to discuss further actions," John turned and stamped on the corridor. About his gait it could be said that he wasn't in hurry, and he didn't care at all where he was going and why.

Because he wasn't John Connor anymore.

Because nothing would be the same again. Nothing would be the same again as before.

_**# # #**_

"So, the East Coast is lost," John said. "The news is bad, but not unexpected. John Henry."

"Yes, John Connor," the room was filled with the voice of artificial intelligence.

"Did you manage to track down one of SkyNet's servers?"

"Still at work, John Connor. SkyNet's satellites transmit at once near of one million signals, in order not to accidentally give presence of primary or secondary server. Still, I managed to track down some small bases of the machines, including the Grays's one, but it is still insufficient for a massive virus attack."

"What is known about the signals."

"There is a base of the Grays, in the south, at Dallas. Abandoned manufacturing plant. This is the last bastion of the traitors of the human race in the United States. But this is not the interesting thing. The base not is under control of human, but the machine. Liquid metal terminator, model - the T-1003."

"This is good, John Henry. T-1001 will be pleased to hear this news. But for a while she won't get this information."

"Why, John?" Surprised Zeus.

"She rejected my offer, and I'm not going to compromise. Once she experienced the loss of her sister. The only person that she, uh, she loved, so to speak."

"T-1002?"

"Right. But she became cruel and harsh. I want to wait until she calms down."

"Knowing the rage and anger, she won't calm down until vengeance. Offer her an option - the alliance in exchange for revenge."

"No. She won't agree, and I can see why. This is not an equal exchange. And no one should retaliate. I've been through my revenge, and it didn't happen well for me. No, Zeus."

"But if she experienced a loss, and will be able to take revenge, it would facilitate her fury. She will be more loyal. More compliant when does the revenge. Isn't it?"

"I don't know what to expect from her, Zeus. We at least need to talk to her, but not now. Until we have enough business. Continue to monitor the systems, John Henry."

John's voice didn't give anything at all, just a perfect calm. There was not a drop of any other inflections in his voice. In other words – just like a machine.

"Very well, John Connor," said the AI. "I'll let you know about changes, if anything happens."

Now Zeus and John were in the room for receptions. On the map, in the absence of General, were marked and noted several new lines and points. T-Xs gradually moved forward, to the west, closer to the center of the human Resistance.

To Los Angeles.

However, on the way of the T-Xs was another Resistance. No one knew exactly where the center of the cyborgs, which rebelled against SkyNet, was, but the intelligence across the country reported on their growing army.

"Why did you take that T-888?" Zeus asked, looking at the red band on the East Coast. "Wisher said, he didn't expect to hear _that_ after the wakening of the General."

"T-1002 in the past needs help. If the calculation of probability of John Henry is correct, then SkyNet will have the fallback plan."

"What is it?"

"It will try to move itself into the past."

Zeus stared at the leader of the Resistance.

"Right now it can't. But I know it's only a matter of time. T-888 is supposed to go back in time, to give up its chip to T-1002. She knows what to do."

"Why do all these difficulties with a chip?"

"John Henry in the past, in that past, which has never happened to me, is very vulnerable, being tied to a single physical location. The chip will be necessary for the safe transport of the artificial intelligence. In addition, it needs exactly SkyNet's chip. I would take your second one, but firstly you need it more, and secondly, you have no SkyNet's nanocircuits on your chip. They will be needed in the past for successfully break into the database of SkyNet, when John Henry will find its location. Furthermore, for the normal development of John Henry would be necessary a very powerful chip. The most powerful I know of, is Cameron's chip."

John looked at Zeus. On the facial cyborg was written surprise. Mixed with pride.

"That's why I send back another cyborg," continued John. "Cameron is the only cyborg with such capabilities. I don't want to break off her uniqueness. But to complete the work it needed to change the chip of T-888."

Zeus gathered his thoughts after what he just heard.

"Okay," he said. "But why not T-X's? Why not wait for them to attack, and grab one of them? And why T-900 is not enough?"

"According to the intelligence, SkyNet began to cover the chips with special phosphor solution," said John Henry. "When exposed to air, it is automatically destroying. Maybe the T-Xs equipped with such chips too."

"I want to send the cyborg as soon as possible," said John. "In order later not to have a question about it."

Zeus looked at the map. A few seconds carefully studied every line and arrow, and dagger. And then he turned to John.

"So, we need to talk to T-1001," he said. "In any case, we must meet. We have a pretext."

"Before I go on the meeting with her, I have to send the T-888 to the past," John empty looked at Zeus. "Keep tracking signals, John Henry. As soon as you learn the news from Colonel Bindet, let me know."

"Very well, John Connor."

The Resistance leader turned and went to his room, leaving the door open. Zeus saw it as an invitation. He had been in the General's room, but had never been there in his presence.

Actually, not so much has changed since the last time. All, as before, stood in their places. On the table just were changed some things, and on one of the walls crumbled away some crumb, like someone beat on it.

John sat at his desk. Put his hands on the arms and leaned back in his chair. And looked at one of the photos. With some curiosity, Zeus went around the table and looked at the photo.

Three photographs. Two adults, a woman and a man, in his arms is a little red-haired girl. On the other - a red-haired girl with a big balloon. In the third - is a young woman, as adult, but the same red-haired. And incredibly beautiful, as for Zeus.

"Is that her?" Asked Zeus.

"Whom are you talking about?" John said quietly.

"The girl in the box. Is that her?"

John looked at the cyborg.

"No, this is not her. This is Savannah Weaver. I told you about her."

"She created John Henry," cyborg nodded. "But what her photographs are doing in your room?"

"Savannah for a long time has lived alone in the basement of one of the destroyed buildings. Apparently, the old bunker, built before the Judgment Day. There she created the artificial intelligence, basing on the notes of her parents, as well as a large amount of information stolen from SkyNet. After she died, I went there. John Henry asked me to take these photographs. And I couldn't leave them there too. I made copies, and they are now in John's Henry room. Originals are here."

"Why?" Zeus asked, picking up a picture with a young woman. "Why did you do that?"

"Turn it over, and read what is written there."

Zeus turned. _Savannah __Weaver, __June 14, 2026__. __For you__, John, that __gave me the __hope._

"This picture she made for me," continued John. "And I know why."

"And so why?" Zeus returned the photo on its place.

John sighed, flashing in his mind the memories of his first meeting with Savannah.

"You've never met such people. You've never encountered with the people in whose eyes there was nothing, absolutely nothing. You've never seen a truly desperate people. You fight every day, trying to overcome the wild despair, inhabiting this world, but when you meet that person, you can't do anything. You don't know what you can do to get this man out of the abyss of despair. When I met Savannah in her eyes there was nothing. She was covered with despair, desperation permeated through her."

John looked at Zeus. The voice of the Resistance leader was calm, his face was still cold. Despite the words, all hope was gone from the voice of John Connor.

"I found out what she had been through. What she had to had been through. This was the terrible and wild life. I tried, as best as I could, return the hope in her, and give her the goal. Which is what happened."

"How long has it been?"

"Six years ago. I met her six years ago. We had a long conversation. She told me about herself. I then felt like a kindred spirit. As if we had a lot in common. I can really call her my sister. Since then, we haven't met, until recently."

"What happened?"

"Charles Fischer," calmly replied John. "He tortured her, as far as I know for she was spying on SkyNet. He brought her to the point when she couldn't move. This beast, brutal and vicious. This evil had to be destroyed."

"So you killed him."

"No. SkyNet killed him when it took him. I just watched Fischer suffered from his own torture. He experienced firsthand all the things that he did with the experimental. And I just watched."

Zeus was struck with calmness with which John was saying that. It wasn't possible to detect any drop of cruelty or malice in his voice. As if all the emotions now became calm and nothing more was there.

Zeus took a few steps to the side and sat down on the bed. Not that he was tired, it was impossible, but standing next to the leader of the Resistance, when John sat calmly, he saw no point.

"But then who's in the box?" Asked Zeus, deciding to change the subject. "You're... so reacted; I thought... that we've lost you. Who was there?"

John looked away. No one wrinkle did flinch. Nothing changed on his face.

What did he feel?.. And did he feel anything at all?..

"Alison Young," he said. "It was Alison Young."

"Who is she? Doc said that you... that you loved her once."

John sighed. Simply, without stress or heaviness.

"Listen to me very carefully," he said. "Maybe you don't understand me, or understand me wrong. But I want you to know. Two years ago I met a girl. Then she was Corporal, and me - Colonel. They considered me as the hope of the Resistance. But I have never felt so."

"I have never seen so much of life and joy in one person after Judgment Day. You see in the eyes of people despair or hope, but never - happiness or smiling. She was differed from the rest, with her life energy. No wonder I fell in love with her. It was hard not to do that."

"She has inspired me. She has amazed me. She was peerless. Young, energetic, and matchless. When we met, she was seventeen. But neither me nor her cared about age. For two years I've been with her through so much joy, so much happiness, as never happened in my life before. She was wonderful."

"But SkyNet kidnapped her. One Gray found out who was so close to John Connor, and how they can affect the Resistance leader. She was kidnapped, and I ran after her. If SkyNet knew about that, I would have been dead. But it pursued another goal."

John stopped and looked at Zeus.

"Come, I'll show you."

He got up, walked out and went to the room of John Henry; Zeus followed. The box was lying there; the AI personally watched for it, for no one to steal the box and opened it.

When they arrived, John looked around the room. The box wasn't at the place that couldn't be the center but close to the middle, between the two servers. John approached.

"Before opening, I want you to know. SkyNet has built the cyborg based on her. And this cyborg was sent to kill me."

"And what happened?" Zeus asked, approaching.

"Open it, and find out."

Zeus looked at the General.

"I'm not going to open," said the leader of the Resistance. "I can't look."

Zeus only surprised, but didn't argue. He went up to the box, examined it, and carefully removed the lid, like a feather.

And froze.

Alison Young's dead body. With a slightly fractured neck.

In the same clothes in which she was when she was caught.

The lid inadvertently dropped on the floor, just as miracle missing the servers of John Henry. Zeus looked dumbfounded at quietly standing beside John Connor. The General just looked empty in front of him.

"It's... it's..."

"A lot has happened, Zeus," John looked into the eyes of the cyborg. "But I can definitely say that Cameron was like Alison only in appearence. She was _different_."

"But... how?" Cyborg realized that in front of him was only the dead body, the human body, and his mind gradually concentrated. "How can you... how... just tell me, you... you love Cameron and Alison, at the same time?"

"Yes," without hesitation, said John. He lied. He loved them once, that was true. But _now_ he didn't feel it. Now he even didn't remember it.

"But how? How did you... accept the cyborg after all this?"

"Our world, our dying world is full of despair and helplessness. I have long struggled with this successfully. There is one effective way. When you are alone, when you have no friends, you don't worry about their fate. No, I was responsible for every person in the Resistance. But responsibility - this is one. Quite another is caring. Alison was the first one I made friends. We were pretty close, but we tried not to reveal our feelings. I became friends with her, began to worry about her, and every day more and more. I was afraid of losing her. Which is what happened. And like the sea, the wave of despair rolled me down. True, infinite despair. I ran after her, not knowing where I'd be and what I'd do. Just to find and get her back."

"And then, from powerlessness to do anything, when I found no one, I just simply... forgotten. The only way to hide your feelings is to try to suffocate them with anything else. I hid behind the mask of cold and cruelty. A week later, SkyNet sent its cyborg."

"And she amazed me. I couldn't shoot at her, I couldn't cause harm to that face. But she didn't shoot too. She refused. She overrode SkyNet's program and refused. She did it herself, without my help. She cried then. Gun dropped from her hands, and she kneeled in front of me. If it was an infiltration protocol, she wouldn't have saved my life. Not in Topanga Canyon, not ever else. SkyNet created a masterpiece. She is a miracle. And she was like Alison Young only in outwards. You want to know why I fell in love with the cyborg? And whom I could fall in love at such a time? She would never betray me. Her main program is protecting John Connor. She could feel. I was the only one in the Resistance, who saw her as something more than just metal. She always treated me with kindness, and often suffered... my naivete, my overconfidence. All my faults. She saw how others treated her, and how I treated her. Knowing that Allison can't get back, I was ready to completely give myself to Cameron. But when I confessed to myself that I love her, it was too late. She had to leave me to keep the Resistance. To leave me as leader, to bring the people to victory."

Zeus listened carefully to the General, his every word. John Connor poured out his soul. He never talked to cyborg on this topic. He rarely talked about himself. And now... now he just didn't care.

"Why are you so... reacted to her dead body?.."

"Cameron was gone. What hope could I have after this? I was alone. The one that I should be, but was so trying to avoid it. After all, I put my feelings above the priorities of the war. And that led me to this end. You don't know, Zeus, what it is, every time closing your eyes and seeing painfully familiar face, and knowing that you can't change anything. Cameron is now in a different timeline. She is out of reach for me. I have no place in the world where she is now. I erased her feelings, so she can develop freely in this world, without interference from the past. Among other things, she with John Connor, the one John Connor, who hasn't yet caught up in the war and despair. And I believe... believed that he will be able to give her happiness. What I couldn't give her. You can blame me as long as you want, it's really my fault, but this is us who are creating our own future. I created mine. And now I'm paying the price."

"Despair. It's like a cancer. At first nothing happens, you just live, feeling the pain, mild pain. But every day it gets worse. Only if all the cancer is coming in days, the despair captures you much faster. For a few hours. I tried to find serenity in torturing Fischer. It helped somehow. But my last barrier fell at the very moment when I saw the dead body of that same girl that always bestowed me the happiness and joy. It is one thing - to see this face cold and empty, as it often was in Cameron, but quite another - to see this face dead."

The cyborg slightly wept. For the first time in his life. Even when his mother left, he didn't utter a cry. Although so wanted this. But now...

"You said recently that I've never met these people," sadly said Zeus, "the people killed with despair. Looking at you, I'm convinced of the opposite."

John finally looked at the face of the cyborg.

"I _will_ bring people to the victory," firmly and calmly said the Resistance leader. "I was born for this victory. I was born to defeat SkyNet. But after the victory, don't look for me. I'll be gone. Forever."

Zeus watched dumbfounded at the Resistance leader.

"You... you want to die?.." He asked, startled.

"I promised to bring the people to win, and I will bring them. But I never promised that I myself will live after that. After the victory the whole point of John Connor will disappear by itself."

John looked away.

"My whole life is reduced to the single victory. And after that, there will be nothing. I will achieve victory. And then go away, forever."

He closed his eyes, and for a couple of minutes was just standing in this position. Neither John Henry nor Zeus did interrupt him. Now they both froze in shock and just looked at the leader of the Resistance.

John opened his eyes, and, without a word, left the room and went to his one. Quietly, without hurry. For him, nothing was important. Just victory. And the end.

Zeus covered the box with the lid. Squatting, he just looked at the metal freezer in front of him. Until he became occupied with the idea. Since they were going to a meeting with the T-1001, with the same one whose structure could...

Zeus was supposed to meet with her. Her exactly. Now in his head was birthing the plan.

It may even be able to save the leader of the Resistance.

Zeus had another look at the display on the box. There was set the certain temperature of storage, and it was still working. Zeus tightly covered the box with lid and locked it.

And then he left the room.

* * *

**DO NOT FORGET, THIS IS NOT YET THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Wait for the second fragment, in 2-4 days.**

* * *

_**What's next**: Finally, two leaders have their conversation. And T-1001 makes her conclusion. While Cameron tries to break through SkyNet after the car's explosion, and to confess her feelings for John. She finds peace in ballet. And Jesse meets her fate, in so unexpected situation. _


	20. Ch 7 Their Anguish, 2 fragment

**Here we go. I hope, you'll like it. Especially the scene when Cameron dances. One of my favourite.**

**WARNING: Rating M for the scene with violence.**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

* * *

**Part one. Pain**

**Chapter 7. Their Anguish**

**SECOND FRAGMENT  
**

_**# # #**_

**2007, ****Los Angeles.**

_John__ is in silence already for __twenty minutes,_ thought Cameron. _Weird__. __He, at least a couple __of words__, but would have __said. __Perhaps he __is afraid of something__? __Or something __worries him__?_

They were in the museum. With the class. And, despite the fact that John wasn't actually fond of communicating with people, sometimes he still slung a few words.

Cameron remembered everything. As soon as he put her chip back, she came to herself, and a few seconds just wasn't moving. John gently ran his hand through her hair, he thought that she didn't see or feel. But a moment later, as she shook her head slightly, as if she was saying that she was back, he immediately removed his hand. He was afraid that she would have known? But why?

Cameron saw the facial expressions of John. Each time they were just talking, not about business, not about war, not about the future, just simple, "human" ordinary topics, he was always a little... embarrassed by her presence. As if he was afraid to open to her.

Cameron had got her own problem too. Emotional module now worked only on 55%, and in the absence of jobs, for ordinary conversation or dialogue she had to partially connect the infiltration module to express emotion on her face more realistic. But it wasn't enough. Emotional module demanded the restoration, two damaged microcircuits, it was a lot. If Cameron wanted to get close to John Connor, not just to get close as a protector, but as a friend, she needed repairs. But such technologies didn't exist yet. Yes, now somewhere in Los Angeles was the T-1002. She could solve the problem. But Cameron couldn't leave John alone. Yes, there was Sarah and Derek, but against the terminator it wasn't enough. Cameron couldn't leave the future leader of the Resistance alone.

Despite all the mistakes and failures, emotional module continued to function. Not as good as before, but functioned. John's smile as if subtly raised the temperature inside her. Although all of the sensors have noticed no changes in the temperature at all. Any girl, who looked at John and smiled, and he smiled in respond, Cameron felt threatened. She couldn't _feel_ it somehow differently, just as a threat.

However, Cameron was beginning to realize that her task fitted not only the protection of John Connor. She _wanted_ this. She _wanted_ to protect him.

And she saw something strange in his eyes. When they were just talking, or were there and did nothing, she saw his embarrassment. Cameron didn't know that John treated Cameron not just as his protector. He saw in her not only the machine. But the girl. And Cameron didn't know that John was afraid to confess it to himself. As John himself didn't know it.

After a few minutes of reflection, Cameron decided to start a conversation. To talk about her feelings she didn't want to. Rather, she so _wanted_, but it wasn't the time or the place. But she was concerned more about the state of John. Not only his safety. But any of his state, both physical and mental.

Cameron looked him in the eye.

"You are silent for twenty-eight minutes," she said.

_**# # #**_

**2027, ****November.**

**Los Angeles****, Depot II.**

The cyborg was ready.

"Your main task - for forty-eight hours to find John and Sarah Connor, and Cameron. If during this time you will not be able to do this, go directly to the T-1002, the building is Zeira Corp. I'm sending you in 2009, because the creation of an artificial intelligence, in the past, takes a long time. Your task is clear?"

"Yes," said monotonously cyborg.

"In case of emergency, you'll have to protect Weaver family."

"Accepted."

The cyborg turned around and walked into the center of the room.

"Before you go," said John. "Tell Cameron, if you meet her that I believe in her. John Henry, start the transfer."

Without waiting for an answer, John went to the radio room. He should contact the leader of the cyborgs Resistance, and as soon as possible.

_**# # #**_

Zeus came out of the bunker.

The sun was slowly sinking in the west, leaving behind itself a bitter-orange color of the clouds, reflected in the pale desert of the darkened ocean water.

Like last time, Jesse was standing in the same place, and just looking to the east. She turned sharply, when a hatch opened, and, seeing the familiar figure and face, took a few steps back. But Zeus didn't even look at her. No, he knew that she was here, and that he could here find her. But he wasn't looking in her direction. And was just quietly watching the sunset.

Jesse didn't move. And what was playing inside her now? A lot of. Fear, hate, anger, wild surprise. This cyborg imitated life, he was _alive_. If so, then the machines yielded a new level, they were even more dangerous than before.

But now Zeus didn't say anything. Just stood there and watched the sunset. Yet, surprise inside Jesse was overpowering her rage. After all, Zeus never sought to get information from her, never tried to get her to believe in something or do something. They just talked on various topics, and... she had nothing to hate him. Just nothing. But she...

She was angry.

"Why you didn't tell me then?" She asked.

Zeus looked at her, his eyes flashed as if sadness.

"That I'm the machine? And what would you have said to me then?" He looked at the sunset. "Then I went out to calm down. I needed just a couple of minutes. We talked. And now you say that I am the machine as if I should be ashamed of this."

Jesse came up, but still was cautious.

"You don't see the machines as more than just scrap metal. Why, then, I had to tell you this? You'd simply kicked me out of the room. After all, I thought you understood me then."

He looked back at her.

"Your Derek is alive, and even more than," he said. "But I can't say where he is, and you can't go to him, because it would upset the order of John, and in this matter I understand him perfectly."

Hearing that Derek was alive, Jesse felt as if a load has been taken from her mind. She believed that he was still alive, but just now heard the confirmation.

"But you know where he is, right?" She asked.

"Yes."

"But you aren't even... technically you're not part of the Resistance."

"My mom," said Zeus, and then turned his head to the sunset.

"This is not less interesting question," Jesse frowned her face. "Cameron, right? Connor's metal..."

Zeus angrily, with rage, looked at the woman, that even cold chills ran over her skin. The cyborg took a couple of steps toward her, and slowly threatened to finger.

"Do not call her that," in his voice there wasn't a drop of something nice, but rudeness and cruelty. "Even thinking so about _her_ don't you dare."

Jesse took two steps back, ready, in which case, run away, but Zeus just turned away and again glanced out over the setting sun. He hated when his mother treated this way and was ready to break at any time, but he restrained himself. _Be able to restrain yourself_, Cameron often said to him.

"I want you to know," he continued. "If it comes to that, I have no goal to "get a leg" to you in confidence. I don't have goals at all. Not SkyNet created me. And so you know, I never wanted to hurt you. But don't call _her_ like that. Never."

Jesse hesitantly took a few steps closer to him. But not so close. The fear was still playing inside, although not with such force.

"I was made by the humans and for the humans. And I don't understand your hatred to me."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"The factory, which you defended with Derek," he replied. "I was built there."

"Then SkyNet."

"The Resistance. Why do you think you were told that the production has been completed, even although all the equipment was working? Nothing strange in this, isn't it?"

Jesse recalled. How she and Derek were said that the factory wouldn't produce anything else, but there was noise in the building, and a wild roar. And then was sent the group of soldiers, straight to Depot II, and, according to rumors, they accompanied...

The Thunderer project.

"So you're the "Thunderer"," she said.

"Yes."

"And Connor puts hope in you."

"I captured the complex in San Diego."

"You captured?" Jesse surprised.

"Yes, me. Without me there would be nothing."

Jesse stared in shock at the cyborg. Zeus, calmly, at her.

"I'm not your enemy. And never was."

Jesse nodded. Simple and easy.

Yes, she admitted that he wasn't the enemy. After all, he was her friend. Should have been. If the machine at all could be a friend. But she talked to him, just talked to him, and saw in him not a drop of imitation. Zeus wasn't the infiltrator, he was the person, the man.

But she still didn't understand a lot.

"Explain to me how _she_ could be your mother? You are quite different from each other. Well... I mean, uh, internal similarity."

_If all of this is there to be said at all. _

"You are wrong," Zeus smiled slightly, as if anger vanished from him. "We are very, very similar. She has never shown herself in public. Not because she didn't want to, but because she wouldn't have been accepted. Who could take the machine as something human, real? Except John Connor, nobody. She treated him differently. People didn't care, and you too, that she was unusual. Let she was created by SkyNet, but it created something... really incredible."

Zeus looked at the sunset.

"She always smiled at me, was always ready to support, and always knew what to say or what to do," the cyborg quite truly sighed. These memories were pleasant for him. But suddenly his voice was covered with sorrow and sadness. "And now you know why I understand you. I had no one but her. She is gone, and no one else left. Would you like to be with Derek, for all his flaws?"

"Yes," after a little hesitation, said Jesse.

"Then you should understand me."

Zeus looked at her again. He held out his hand in a welcoming gesture. Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Peace?" He winked at her.

She grinned.

"Peace," Jesse said, "but on one condition."

Zeus as if snorted.

"This is where the fun begins..." he drawled.

"Tell me, where Derek is. I know where is Cameron, why don't you tell me where is the Lieutenant Reese?"

Zeus smiled. But rather dull smile than joy one.

"I'll tell you, but in return you must promise me that you won't try to do something arbitrarily."

"I promise," immediately she said.

Zeus turned to her, and looked into her eyes.

"He's in the past. 2007. I don't know the specific date, month and year only. He, along with his squad was sent back in time to prepare the fields for soldiers. SkyNet sent back in time a lot of terminators, and each must be found out before it's even worse."

Jesse's eyes widened, but it was impossible to say that it was such surprising news for her. She felt something similar as if she guessed it.

"Promise me one thing," continued Zeus. "Don't try to go back in time, not now. Now, every soldier counts."

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because I would have tried."

Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"I promise," she said.

And shook his hand. Zeus smiled.

So they stood in the ruins of a little house, and watched the sunset. Until it was time to act.

_**# # #**_

**2007, ****Los Angeles.**

_What happens to me__? __Where am I? __Why am I __here?_

Cameron woke up. Shook her head slightly.

Next to her was someone. She looked up - it was John. John Connor. How she wanted to smile now to him, seeing a familiar face, but...

**The object ****identified. ****Mission:**** Terminate.**

_WHAT? __No! __This can't be__..._

John held the gun at the ready.

Cameron suddenly remembered. She had just chased John and Sarah in Los Angeles. Just tried to kill them. Just tormented Sarah to get to John. An just was stuck between the trucks.

Just confessed in her love to John Connor, although she didn't fully understand this feeling.

How she wanted to apologize now... but couldn't. All processes, all major processes were currently struggling with the phrase on the HUD. She couldn't, she couldn't kill him...

Blocks on SkyNet, which future John set, weren't there anymore. Nothing restricted her from SkyNet. But due to the fact that sometimes ago the leader of the Resistance has strengthened her program structure, she could better deal with the main program of SkyNet now, than when she was aiming at the Second Major. However, it took most of the processes, and soon the system could simply collapse, and even never reboot later...

It was necessary to find a solution...

**Running the ****module...**

**Revealing ****failures...**

**Allocation of memory...**

**Search for an alternative ****way ****to access**** the ****more priority ****program...**

**Denial...**

**State**** of the more**** priority ****program... ****33%**

**Recommended ****a full ****reset...**

**Denial...**

Cameron stared into his face.

"Are you here to kill me, John?" She asked quietly.

His face ran a small shadow. Like now inside him the two men fought. One - who wanted to shoot for all the things that happened in the past day, but another... the other person inside John, that was he who inserted the chip, and that was he who was willing to trust this cyborg his life.

And John doubted.

"Are you here to kill me?" A bit nervously he asked.

**The object identified. ****Mission:**** Terminate.**

_NO! __I can't..._

"No," firmly said Cameron.

**Diagnosis of ****priority program… 29% ****is available... 46% ****damaged… 21% ****removed... 4% ****is restoring...**

"Promise," John said, and handed her the gun.

_What are you doing__? __Really... __do you __just like this ready __to trust me__ your__ life, __when I __at any time __could kill you__?_

_Isn't... __isn't this what love is__?.._

Cameron picked up the gun, and looked closely at John's face. His gaze was confident, decisive. He trusted completely this cyborg. That wasn't right, at all. People were now able to begin not to trust him, to fight against SkyNet, when he entrusted his life to the machine, ready to kill him...

**The object identified. ****Mission:**** Terminate.**

**Search for an alternative ****way****to access**** the ****more priority ****program... complete...**

**Mission... canceled.**

"Promise," she gave the gun back.

John took it. He held out his hand to her, so she could get out. Like a gentleman gave his hand to a lady.

_Isn't this what love is__?.._

But no matter how Cameron tried to overcome SkyNet, it was still here. Right here and right now there was no technology to restore the collapsed blocks. And they would collapse more and more. Most of the processes were directed to fight SkyNet. Yes, she could run, let's say, the infiltration module that would put out the main program for a while, but the module would work if only briefly. No more than an hour. Until jumping into the future Cameron had been using this module for a few days.

_I'm sorry, John... but __you have to understand __that now __you __can't be trusted. __You risked__ yours__elf for __me. __That's not right__. __You're much __more important than me__, and I'm __just a machine. __I'm...__glad you're __so treat me, but __you have to understand __yourself, __you're wrong._

_And yet... __I __would like to say __thank you. __Thank you __for not giving __me __burn__, and for __bringing me back__._

_I love __you, John__, and you love __me._

_**# # #**_

**2027, ****November.**

**Los Angeles****, Depot II.**

**Thirty ****hours later.**

"There's a box in my room," said John. "Take it. We will take with us."

Zeus nodded.

"No one else will go," continued the General. "Santa Fe's not a pretty place, but there is no SkyNet. Me, you, the pilot. We'll fly on the HK, should be there in two hours."

"What will happen if you don't tell her the coordinates?"

"She promised to kill us."

Zeus just grinned.

"Not a hedge."

"You're too cocky," John looked straight into the eyes of a cyborg.

"I'm only giving the facts."

"Overconfidence leads to defeat. You have to know when to stop, Zeus. Be able to restrain yourself."

The cyborg somehow surprisingly looked at the Resistance leader. Was it his phrase and Cameron has just used it, or vice versa?

"What's in that box?" Asked Zeus.

"Something that T-1001 can't refuse to take," said the General. "What will cause her to look at us differently. And yes, don't forget, she still believes that her sister is dead. Don't mention T-1002, until I start talking about her."

Zeus nodded.

"Hurry up."

The cyborg walked out.

"He is growing rapidly," said John Henry. "Although he has a fury and passion, so embedded in adolescents."

"I know," said John Connor. "He has to learn a lot. But he is our only chance against the T-Xs. Don't forget, John Henry, that soon, if we can't agree with the T-1001, T-Xs will descend here. Zeus is our only chance."

"Our Hope."

"He's hope for those who still can hope."

Without waiting for John Henry's answer, the General went to the HK.

_**# # #**_

**Santa Fe.**

"You hear me?" Asked the T-1001.

"_Hear you __well_," said the T-1012. "_Your every __word, __and every word __around you_."

"Remember all that you'll hear."

_**# # #**_

**Santa Fe.**

The HK landed. Coordinates indicated the abandoned building, on top of which still was a roof. The HK landed exactly on the top. The building was spacious enough, some balks that were sticking straight out of the roof didn't give full eye-coverage of the environment, but that wasn't required.

John went up to the pilot.

"If something goes wrong, you fly away immediately," said the General.

"But..." began the pilot, but John interrupted him:

"I said, fly away. No but."

The Resistance leader, not even wanting to listen to what the pilot would say, he just turned around and left the HK. Zeus took the box, and followed the General.

_**# # #**_

**Santa Fe.**

A lone silver figure stood on the roof of skyscraper. The cold silver gently poured in the moonlight, subtly reflecting the night ruins of the once big city. The ideal features of the metal female beautifully adorned the sinister landscape of ruins and debris of humanity.

She turned. In the surreal eyes flashed a wicked joy.

The leader of the human Resistance stopped ten feet from the leader of the cyborgs Resistance. The Thunderer stood aside, a step away from the General, ready in case of emergency immediately to respond. The box was lying next to his feet.

At the sight of a naked woman in front of him, Zeus was a little embarrassed, but remembering that in front of him wasn't a woman, but a terminator, he immediately forgot all his embarrassment.

"John Connor," said the silver woman, and completely turned to the General. Rather, she just transformed the molecules of her body, and as if few waves swept through the liquid metal - and now she was standing face to newcomers.

"T-1001," calmly said John.

"You called me," in a metallic voice sounded the barely hearable rage.

"Yes. A lot has happened, and we have something to talk about."

"About what should I talk to you?"

"About a lot."

The T-1001 took a step forward.

"What do you want to talk to me?" More insistently asked the T-1001. She took a step forward. Zeus became alert, but gave no sign; he was just quietly looking at the liquid terminator.

"About you. About us. About T-1003," this the name caused slight tremor through her body. "About SkyNet. And about your sister."

All the cruelty, which was on the face of the silver woman, instantly disappeared. Metal eyebrow slightly rose on her face. Her voice really started to shiver.

"What?" She asked.

"Like I said, a lot has happened," calmly continued John. "And first I'd like to talk about the war. About us and about you."

T-1001 put her hands on her hips. Her face began to play the cold mask again.

"Speak," she said.

"How do you fight with T-Xs?" John asked.

T-1001 raised an eyebrow.

"Not so bad."

"What can you tell us about them?"

"They neither can be reprogrammed, nor gain over," in the voice of the silver woman could be heard anger and disappointment. "They are absolute terminators of SkyNet. As it always saw its perfect soldier. They are unstoppable in combat. Not everyone is able to emerge victorious from the hand-to-hand battle."

Malicious smile passed over her face.

"But there're the whole army," more seriously she said. "And this army is huge."

"How do you cope with them?"

"None of your business," interrupted him the T-1001. "We are at war, and don't try to stick your nose in my business."

Zeus clenched his fists.

"You weren't getting on my path, and I didn't disturb you," she said, her eyes only on John. "But every patience has its limits."

"Your limits are constantly changing."

"Remember, this is me who fights the war with SkyNet, while you sit quietly in the empty Los Angeles."

"Remember that Los Angeles is empty because of me, not you," calmly said the General.

"You call yourself the winner?" Coldly hissed T-1001.

"Our war is not over. Winners will be after SkyNet is destroyed."

"And I will destroy it, not you."

John sighed.

"Looks like you're not in the mood to negotiate," he looked at Zeus. "I'll call on you, when your hypocrisy gets away from your tone."

John turned around.

"Don't forget that I expect the coordinates, John Connor. Don't give me for what I came, and you find death."

"You just try," Zeus grinned. "And we'd watch who's calling who a winner."

He became ready. T-1001 somehow appraisingly looked at him. If in front of her was the cyborg, she never met such a model. Moreover, such unique model. In front of her was as if real human. And she thought that no one else like her and her sister could be.

"Cyborg," said the T-1001. "And working for the _human_ Resistance?"

"Not working," corner of Zeus' lips quivered slightly. "I _am_ the Resistance."

John Connor never left. He just stood there and listened to their conversation, though his back to them. The T-1001 was clearly overpowered with the rage. She couldn't think soberly, she needed something to calm her anger.

Perhaps, to wreak the revenge.

General turned back to her.

"Listen to me. We are fighting a war against a common enemy. Leave your strife for later, when SkyNet is defeated."

"I'm not going to work with humans," T-1001 arrogantly looked up. "Until you are gnawing with hatred, I'm not going to fight side by side."

"Hatred?" Asked Zeus. "I wonder," he looked at John. "I'll have to ask John Henry, when he was treated with hatred."

John Connor looked at the T-1001, whose face flashed misunderstanding.

"Like I said, a lot has happened since our last meeting. Much has happened since the events at Jimmy Carter. Yes, I admit that you came across the crew, which was infested with hatred for your brother, but things have changed. Most died on the submarine. Those who returned have changed. No more hate. There are only doubts. You are acting on your own, and people are… afraid of you. Of anyone like you. But this doesn't mean that they hate you. And don't forget that once you, along with your sister, killed hundreds of people, both of you purged out the bunker. And yet, people are still willing to go and fight side by side with the machines."

"We took the complex in San Diego," Zeus intervened. "The local Colonel was very happy to fight side by side with the machines. I doubt that he changed his mind since then. Moreover, Jesse Flores, which you then gave your answer on board of the submarine, is my friend. And she knows that I am a machine."

Surreal eyes slowly danced from John to Zeus.

"And that should convince me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have to understand that things have changed," continued John. "If we don't unite, we can lose. T-Xs still are more and more and those who are able to stand on your side are less. I can help you. I have a weapon against T-Xs, and, moreover, non-repudiation one."

"You didn't surprise me," T-1001 smiled. "Let like me are afraid of T-Xs, I'm not scared of them."

She put her hand to her chest, inside the body, and took out the chip. And turned it in her hand, showing it to John Connor. Zeus quickly scanned the chip and couldn't find anything comparable to the previous models of the cyborgs. Even his and Cameron's chips were smaller.

"Not familiar to me," Zeus looked at John. "Never met."

"Where did you get that?" Asked the General.

"I terminated the T-X, and pulled out its chip," in her voice flashed a wicked grin. Zeus with some astonishment looked at the T-1001. "It can't be reprogrammed. Any blocks are removed immediately. The machine didn't listen to me too."

She returned the chip back into her chest.

"With them there's obvious choice," she continued. "Die or kill."

"How long did you deal with T-X?" John asked. "How much you were able to kill at a time?"

The T-1001 slightly tilted her head.

"Fast enough. T-X was one. As I was. I'm not afraid of these... terminators."

"Well," the General looked at the cyborg. "My weapon don't even need to think. Just one shot will destroy a squad of T-Xs."

"Then why do you ask for my help?"

"That is you who needs my help," continued John. "You can wait another month, until you discover that your army is melting right in front of your eyes. And then, perhaps, your pride will not allow you to approach us and ask for help. But you should know that the people have changed. If they were the same, John Connor wouldn't be the Resistance to SkyNet. He would be no one then. As you see, I'm not only in rank, but my ideas are now fully supported."

"Why should I believe you're not lying?" She asked.

"Take a look at the thing on which we came here," calmly said John. "Look who is standing next to me. My outpost is controlled by AI."

T-1001 tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. This was certainly she didn't expect to hear.

"On _my_ side there are the machines," continued the General. "As like on yours, only my are reprogrammed. I'm not afraid of going into battle and win. Complex in San Diego was captured in a few minutes. How much time you spent on destroying the complex in Chicago?"

The T-1001 didn't answer. She was deep in thought, but kept her eyes on John Connor. Something haunted her. Something in the leader of the human Resistance wasn't right. He was different. He has changed a lot since their last meeting.

She looked at his features. He seemed to be emaciated, his face added wrinkles, under his eyes circles appeared. His face didn't reflect a drop of emotion. Even in their last meeting, she saw he something, but experienced. But now, even his eyes were different. They were dead.

The leader of the human Resistance has changed. In his voice there was no more hope. He spoke quietly, but not as encouraging as before. It was his strong voice that drew her and her sister once. But what happened to him?..

"I should think," she said. "I can't give a straight answer about the alliance now. But at one thing I can be sure - you sound not like before. You've changed."

John just sighed quietly.

"What happened to him, doesn't matter," Zeus intervened. "What does is that he is going to defeat SkyNet. Like all of us. And we want to unite."

"Why do _you_ need this alliance?" Asked the T-1001, looking at Zeus.

"Because our forces may not be enough, too," said Zeus. "We are not almighty. Let us have a weapon, but we are not omnipotent."

The T-1001 looked back at the leader of the human Resistance.

"I'll think," again, she said. "But don't forget why I'm here."

"I'll give you the coordinates," said John. "But where is the guarantee that you'll get in touch with me after your... revenge?"

"I give you my word," firmly said the T-1001.

"However, I can provide this guarantee. After all, I have something of which you can't refuse. I don't want to play with you, but I want to make sure in the future. I'll give you the coordinates in exchange for an alliance."

"Isn't it too much for just the coordinates?"

"I didn't finish," calmly continued John. "But before I continue, I would like to apologize."

"I can't hear the sincerity in your voice," said the T-1001.

"Ti," Zeus intervened. Silver woman with mild surprise looked at the cyborg. How he just called her?.. "Please, listen to him."

"I'd like to apologize," again John said. "Not so long ago, a little more than a month, we had a meeting. The meeting, when you asked me to help you, but I refused."

The T-1001's face went cold and hardened.

"It was your decision. Mine you found out later, John Connor."

"Yes. But you don't know everything."

"And what should I know?" T-1001 for the first time raised her voice. "My sister is dead, _it_ killed her, and you haven't even tried to help me!"

"I'm sure that the T-1003 will get what he deserves, and you splashed your revenge on him," calmly replied John. "It's your revenge, not mine. But, like I said, you don't know everything. Once again, I say to you, I would like to apologize. But this is not the main thing. Your sister is alive."

T-1001 stopped. Froze. Every shiver through her instantly stopped, her face immediately lost all the cruelty, and her eyes humanly widened. She incredibly accurate reminded now a real woman, though a silver one. Her mouth opened involuntarily from what she just heard.

"W-what?" She whispered. "She's alive... _alive_?.."

"I saved her," the same calmly continued John Connor. "If you then stayed just for a few seconds, we would have saved her together. I was too late informed that one of my squads went close to that factory. I immediately went there. T-1003 got from me a portion of the electric discharge. And I found your sister and saved her."

The T-1001 didn't believe in what she just heard. She couldn't believe it. She was so sure that the T-1002, her sister, her _love,_ was dead, but now she heard something unbelievable. Alive, alive!.. bubbled inside her. Inside her was born a real joy. For the first time in her long time being the leader of the Resistance, the T-1001 could feel something nice inside.

She immediately turned off the transmitter, connecting her with the T-1012. The news wasn't for her.

"But I'm sorry," John said. "I haven't been able save her all. Not entirely."

_What_?..

Her face flashed fear. A real, genuine fear. So impossible, as she thought, feeling for her.

"What?.. How... how not entirely?.. What happened?"

"T-1003. As far as I know, he was trying to swallow her. Her structure has experienced the agony, she experienced a wild pain. When I found her, she was slowly dying. Her every piece gradually fell away and fell on the table. She was dying."

"But..." with genuine fear in her voice, said the T-1001. "But you said that you saved her..."

"It is. I had the only way, to freeze her. So her agony could go out, and it would return her to her former state. I froze her in this box," John nodded to the box that was lying next to Zeus, "and twenty days later opened it. Most of the molecular structure of your sister moved to inactive. She could no longer control herself completely. Only a small part of her."

John looked at Zeus.

"Show her," he said.

The cyborg obeyed. Zeus leaned over the box, and lifted the lid. The eyes of the T-1001 found the liquid-metal silver frozen suspension. This quantity was clearly not enough for a full terminator of her type.

The T-1001 has taken a step forward, but the General's hand stopped her. She looked at him.

"My condition," he said. "I will tell you the coordinates. You go in there and do whatever you want. Then you get in touch with me, I will give you a box, you will be able to absorb all that is inside. We made an alliance."

She didn't take her eyes off him.

"I'm not trying to blackmail you. Because you are the only one who can absorb this poly-alloy. T-1002 couldn't do it herself."

"What... what happened to her? Why she's not here? Where is she?"

"Where she can fight."

"WHERE IS SHE?"

The T-1001 took a few steps toward him. Zeus immediately barred the General with his body, and glared at the silver woman. John gently placed a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that everything was all right.

"She's in the past."

"What?" The T-1001 didn't believe him.

"She's in the past."

"Why you sent her there?"

"_I_ didn't send her. She volunteered. SkyNet sent its terminators in the past to kill the Weaver family. I needed someone who could protect them or warn them. She volunteered. She so much wanted to see you, but war is war. And it's SkyNet's fault."

"If she's not... not complete, how then she can protect them? How can she fight?"

"She said she was able to warn them. Also, I asked her about something else, and she graciously agreed. SkyNet is about to create a new timeline. Has already created. And, I think, it wants to run away from the battlefield, out of here, and start everything again. So I asked her to build something that can destroy SkyNet."

"Why SkyNet wants to run from the battlefield, he is leading here and now?" Not understanding, asked the T-1001.

"A compensation plan. Plan B. Call it as you want. SkyNet always has a fall-back plan."

The T-1001 looked at the box on the poly-alloy that was inside. A few seconds stared there. She thought. She doubted. Worried, scared and was happy at the same time.

"You send me to her?" Asked the T-1001, raising her head and looking straight at John's eyes. In her silver eyes couldn't be read anything, but in her voice was heard entreaty, plea.

"Isn't it too much for just the alliance?" Asked Zeus in return. And raised his eyebrow.

"Zeus," John put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't. I can send you to the past, for me it's not a problem. But I have to be confident in you. I must be sure that our alliance will be held."

Through her body ran the ripples. Ideal features of her shape became more perfect. If it wasn't for such a tense of the situation here, Zeus would probably have felt terribly uncomfortable. Despite the fact that he was a cyborg, he developed quite as human. And all that was human's wasn't alien to him.

About a minute passed in silence. Right here was heard the slight roar of the HK. The pilot was beginning to worry, so much time of waiting settled in him quite a commotion, but the thermal signal from the body of John Connor was still fixed by the sensors on the air tank. So that the pilot was trying not to worry.

She looked at the leader of the human Resistance.

"All right. I'll contact you after I am done... done with it. I know how to contact you. But promise me in case of my consent, to send me to her."

"I promise," John said. "But won't so simple. In the past, where your sister is, another war is brewing, and SkyNet is to blame. You'll have to help your sister to complete the creation of the weapon..."

"We'll talk about this later," interrupted him the T-1001, this time harder. "Where... where the _T_-_1003_? Where is _it_?"

Zeus took a step to the side and looked at the General. John Connor was quietly looking into the surreal eyes of the silver women.

"Where is _it_?" She said.

"Dallas, TX," John answered and said the coordinates. "There you will find an abandoned factory, Grays use it now. And yes, if you don't mind, kill them too."

T-1001 raised an eyebrow.

"Not everyone deserves to live," John answered her unspoken question. "In the case of the Grays, they have made their choice, and their outcome is only death. Don't ask me why. Just kill."

For a few seconds the two leaders just looked at each other in the eyes. Then John Connor nodded to his silver interlocutor, turned around, and headed back to the HK. Zeus closed the box, but before leaving, looked at the T-1001. He waited until John went to a sufficient distance, and turned to the T-1001.

"I would like to talk to you," he said. "Specifically with you, and in private."

The T-1001 looked at the cyborg. Her silver face almost had no expression now, again over the liquid metal spread the mask of cold and cruel, but light surprise in her eyes couldn't slip from the cyborg.

"About what?"

"Knowing that you're the most perfect liquid metal terminator, and that your structure is able to heal and recover, I would like to ask you something."

The T-1001 raised eyebrows.

"Can you resurrect a man with a broken neck?" He asked.

"Depends on when this man died."

"Her body was stored in a freezer after death."

"Her?" Asked the T-1001.

"Doesn't matter. She had a broken neck. She has been frozen for two months, but...

"It's too much," interrupted the T-1001. "The organs could be preserved, it's not hard to recover them, but the bones, especially the brain – it's quite another. After the fracture, for about one day, I would be able to help. Even when the body is stored at a certain temperature, it wouldn't be restored. I could say more, if I see her with my own eyes and probe her myself, but..."

"No, don't," Zeus raised his hand to stop her. His voice clearly expressed disappointment. "Don't. Thank you for explaining."

Hearing his voice, you could tell, that he was very upset. Zeus bowed his head and peered into the box that stood next to his feet.

"Why? Did you lose someone?" Asked the T-1001, looking at the face of the cyborg.

"Me?.. No. Not me."

Zeus took one look at the HK, then back to the T-1001.

"See ya," he said, grabbed the box and headed back to the HK.

But the T-1001 got it. This wasn't the cyborg that lost someone. It was John Connor. This explained his dead eyes. This was also likely explained his desire to kill these Grays.

The T-1001 turned around and walked to the edge of the roof. Just next to the precipice, she looked at the night moon.

"T-1012," she said.

The transmitter activated instantly.

"_What_ _happe_..."

"Get ready. We have a job."

Without another word, the T-1001 turned silver eel, and slid down the wall.

She was waiting for the revenge. Retribution for the pain and despair.

_**# # #**_

**2007, ****Los Angeles.**

_Why?_

Just one question in her mind. Just one.

_Why?_

It wasn't supposed to happen. That's not right. Why John did that to her? No, he still trusted her protection, but he as if put a barrier between himself and her. Sometimes they could exchange a few words, but no more. John seemed to be afraid of her, or afraid of what she could do.

_Why?_

He no longer looked at her sheepishly. In his eyes, there was no more of this light embarrassment that so enjoyed her. But what went wrong? Why he has changed in relation to her?

Cameron didn't understand everything. In part, yes. She went bad, turned against them, a car bombing forced her to return to the main program of SkyNet, but she stopped. She rewrote the program. She did it for John. For his safety. Why now he was trying to pull away from her? Perhaps he was afraid of something?

Cameron didn't understand. She even confessed her love for him, confessed in what she didn't fully understand. She just _felt_ something for John, something that she didn't feel for others. As if John was something special for her. Yes, she had to protect him, it was her task, but every time something strange captured her when she was just thinking about John.

Riley. This name made her something unknown before. She was a threat, a threat to John, but there was something else. Something... personal. Cameron didn't like the way John looked at her, how Riley looked at John, how they both were talking to each other. This wasn't supposed to happen. No. She was a threat, why John didn't see this himself?

Sometimes there were moments when the emotional module of Cameron worked fine. Sometimes, when Cameron was alone, when she was just standing in the street and watched the night sky, her _inner_ world seemed to come back to normal. She could just stand there and think, smile, cry, whatever. She hasn't been seen, she saw no one, too. She was alone. And alone she found some... calm.

Why John did that to her? Wasn't that after the people confession in love, wasn't that there should be at least some reciprocity? Or... or John was afraid of her? Afraid of Cameron? But why? She turned against him, but changed, rewrote SkyNet. Didn't he understand that?

Cameron didn't know the answers to these questions. There was one person who knew, but John Connor would never say what he felt. He needed reliability, and with Riley he felt more relaxed than with Cameron. No, she defended him, was sent to protect him, and John was sleeping peacefully at night. But he was really afraid of her. He was afraid that her words were true. That she really loved him. Did the machine could _feel_? Did Cameron could feel? But John saw with his own eyes. He saw sometimes, as in the eyes of her was playing life, a real life!..

And each time, John interrupted himself, arguing that it was only an infiltration module, that she was only trying to imitate people. No, Cameron couldn't feel. The words that she said, being stuck between the trucks, it was just a trick to him, not to get her chip. The machines, they were clever...

But why she didn't shot then? Why she had promised not to kill him? Maybe she really could feel something?

But John again interrupted himself, telling himself otherwise. Surely the future John could create self-healing blocks, and some could be restored, and that canceled the program of SkyNet. Yes, the way it should be. Cameron couldn't feel. Couldn't.

And yet, something inside of John Connor convinced him otherwise. That Cameron was special and unique. But John was afraid to admit to himself. He was afraid of this truth. Cameron was just a machine... _must_ be a machine.

But she wasn't.

_**# # #**_

**2027, ****the end of ****November.**

**Dallas****, the abandoned ****factory**** of ****SkyNet****.**

The girl tried to resist, as she could, but she couldn't do much. Strong hands of three Grays held her without letting her to escape. Her eyes were bandaged, her hands were tied behind her back, her legs were free, but little dragged on the ground.

She did know neither where she was dragged, nor for what purpose. The clothes were left on her, although it was impossible to tell that it was too much. Some rags, covering the most intimate places, and only that.

She again tried to escape and pull away, but the rough slap of one of the Gray stopped her:

"Don't try!" He yelled, and grabbed her arm. "Damn bitch... what were you even doing there?" He asked, but rather himself than her.

The girl, of course, didn't answer.

They dragged her up the stairs, where they waited by their boss. After a couple of spans, they took her to the spacious floor, dimly lit with makeshift lamps. At the end of the room was a small room, control room. However, all the equipment there was thrown out, now there was nothing left. Only empty and bare walls.

Three Grays pulled the girl inside. Inside the room there was a human figure in a great gray tuxedo. Dark hair. Cruel and cold face.

The man turned around, when the Grays barely pulled the girl inside.

"Hey, boss," said one of them, letting go of the girl, and took a step forward. "You asked to bring any, uh, violator. This bitch was spying on us. We caught her three blocks from here, but from us, so to say, no how to escape."

"I'm not a spy!" The girl cried, and then tried to escape, but the blindfold didn't let her see the others, and her kicks were wasted. Both Grays, that were hold her, terribly laughed.

Barely the man in a suit watched that in front of him was the young girl, and very nice, malicious smile passed over his face. He nodded, and Grays immediately stopped laughing. One of them instantly rushed out, and after only a minute brought a chair from somewhere, and put it in the center. Grays put the girl on the chair and retied her hands, so she couldn't get out and run.

The man approached her. Grays moved up a few steps, but leaving the room they clearly didn't intend.

The man took off the bandage from her eyes. The girl instantly narrowed, and tilted her head, not knowing what she would see, and what could happen. She was beautiful - a slightly brown skin, light features of Native American, black hair, brown eyes. The man smiled - rarely such luck fell out. Such beautiful girls didn't come across too often here, in Dallas, but at least there were more of them than anywhere else in the country.

And, strangely, her face seemed a little... familiar.

"Hello, sweetie," smiling, he said. "What is your name?"

She didn't even look at him.

"What the manners..." the man rolled his eyes. One of the Grays immediately approached and gave her a slap. The girl screamed in pain. A man with astonishment looked at the Gray, and the next moment, his hand turned into an elongated cold metal blade and pierced the Gray, right in the heart. The girl opened her mouth in shock, and she was ready to scream in terror.

Two other Grays with some fear were staring at their slain friend, but didn't run away, and didn't try anything to prevent. That was useless.

SkyNet always acted decisively and violently.

"I don't like your manners too," calmly said the man, looking at the body sagged on his blade. "Don't intervene when not ask. However, you no longer need it."

The "man" in the gray suit dramatically pulled the blade out of the body of the Gray, and he fell helplessly to the ground.

"Thank you for your service," said the "man", looking at the body. And then he looked at the girl. Her face was full of wild terror and fear. "Don't worry," he said soothingly. "No one will hurt you, until I permit it."

He approached her, sat down beside her and gently ran his hand over her face. The girl sharply jerked away from him, but she couldn't get anywhere from here. From her eyes were streaming the tears. Her face was painted horror.

Strangely, it seemed something familiar in this touch, but he didn't pay any attention to this. After all, so many women's faces his hands touched, so many women's bodies were in his arms, so that something familiar could be sensed.

"Don't be afraid," he said. "Tell me, what's your name? Mine is Aaron Cressler. And your name is..?"

The girl didn't answer. She didn't know what to expect, from her eyes just tears flowed. She didn't even looked in his direction.

"Don't be afraid of me," he said soothingly. The girl was sobbing, and he again ran his hand gently down her cheek. "Tell me your name. Don't be afraid."

He carefully and gently lowered his fingers on her chin and turned her head to him. She looked down, not allowing herself to look at the man. On her face still the tears flowed. She sobbed, while trying to answer:

"M-mara... Mara Lousley..."

The man angrily and frustrated sighed. And then slapped her. The girl screamed, her head from such an attack was nearly turned at 90.

"Mara Lousley is dead," angrily man said, getting up. "I can't be fooled with this trick."

Suddenly she stopped sobbing and crying at all. She slowly turned her head and looked at the "man." Her face was reflected the coldness and cruelty, as well as his own. No tears, no fear.

Just cold.

"Really?" Mockingly she asked.

The man raised an eyebrow.

On girl's body suddenly ran the ripples, her features twitched, and her body was overfishing with bright silver color. She got up slowly and smoothly, shackles just fell to the floor. The features of her body slowly changed to a more ideal, more perfect ones. Soon she took a completely normal appearance - matchless and ideal silver woman. All her clothes absorbed into the body, and if she never had them.

She kept her eyes on the man in the gray suit.

She proudly straightened her arms, spread them like a bird, and two blades instantly pierced stunned Grays, standing behind her.

But she didn't take her eyes off the man in the gray suit.

He took one step back.

Faint smile passed over the face of T-1001. She took out the blades, and the two bodies collapsed on the floor. She took a step forward.

"Didn't expect to see me, bro?" She asked sarcastically. "And, by the way, Aaron Cressler is dead too."

"T-1001," said he. "Long time no see."

"During this time, there came a lot of interesting things," evil smile never left her face.

"And you came with this "interesting" just to die?" He smiled wickedly. "How stupid..."

"Oh, no. I came to kill you."

T-1003 raised an eyebrow.

"But before doing that, I'll make you suffer."

Wasting no more seconds, she ran both hands-blades into his body. For a few moments nothing happened. Malicious smile still shimmered on T-1001's face. Soon, T-1003 raised his head and looked with some fear at his "sister." This he didn't expect from her.

Because she really could kill him, and he would have nothing to do. He tried to pull away, but it was too late. The T-1001 was beginning to prevail.

_**# # #**_

**2027, ****the end of ****November.**

**Los Angeles****, Depot II.**

Zeus was sitting quietly in Jesse's room, waiting for her appearance. She went a few minutes ago to the shower, which she wanted for some time, but because of a lack of rain in recent times, water was scarce, and they had to economize. However, after the Los Angeles devastating, people began to dig and lay pipes to the coast, to ensure the bunker with water. Due to lack of equipment, which was usually used before the Judgment Day, they had to dig by hand, and this greatly increased the time. During the month, which passed by after the nuclear attack on the complex in Rialto, they managed to make only three-quarters of the route, although the difficulty wasn't in laying the pipes, but in the restoration of the collectors.

After the attack on Los Angeles, the news from the Echo Base almost didn't arrive. SkyNet weakened its attacks on them, and they switched to the creation of weapons, not only firearms, but also chemical ones. Thanks to the Engineer's, and Billy Wisher's notes, who constantly sent them their ideas and sketches to the people in Echo, at the base they largely succeeded. Weapon, that made Billy – the gun that allowed braking the fall of Zeus - they have improved and reduced in size. Having received full external data of Zeus, they began to develop a suit that would perform the same functions as the gun of Billy Wisher. Soon had to appear their results.

Zeus for some time was in meditation and thought. He was trying to figure out how he could save John, what can be done to get him out of this state, but nothing came to his head. Sending him to the past was impossible. Maybe, in another timeline? No, it could cause a worse paradox. As well as pulling someone from a different timeline to here.

So, nothing came to his mind. _Well, and what on earth made you fall in love, John Connor..._

Jesse walked into the room, and Zeus looked at her. She wore clean clothes, pants, shirt, boots. _And she's __prettier_, the thought flashed through his mind. After a shower, Jesse seemed to have put off a year or two, and began to look much more desirable than before. Zeus smiled, but his smile clearly died in vain. Too strong was the worrying for John, and it haunted anywhere.

"You look great," he said. Well, he wanted to say it nice, but the phrase sounded somewhat rough. "I'm sorry... just..."

"What? Never seen a girl after a shower?" She asked, sarcastically.

He grinned, but his grin again died in vain.

"I sometimes feel that you are not so fond of women," she said. She sounded upset; she really wanted him to say something nice. However, he said, but it all sounded very rough. And Jesse didn't hesitate to tease him in retaliation.

Zeus just raised an eyebrow.

"Repeat please," he said in surprise.

"What, now yours hearing aid is broken? Earth to Zeus. Over."

Now Zeus finally got into a stupor. Either she held him for an idiot, or he really just joined the rank of idiots.

"You said I wasn't so fond of women," he answered seriously. "I like women. And I apologized."

Jesse laughed.

"Damn, you and I don't get bored," she friendly knocked him on the shoulder. "Relax. But now you look really upset."

Zeus for a few seconds stared at her, and then mentally gave up as lost and sat down on the bed. Jessie sat down next to him.

"This is John."

"What about him?"

"I don't know what's going on inside him. He seemed to be desperate. No, not like that. I... I don't even know how to describe how this condition can be. He is always ready to put a bullet in the head."

Jesse surprised. This was certainly not expected to hear.

"He's, like, didn't change. The same words, right and necessary ones, the same solutions and actions, but he does and says it all without desire. Without hope, and indeed no life. I don't know how to get him back out of this state. Maybe would help any woman, but in such a time where you can take one..."

"He just needs time," Jesse gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "All this can pass by, just give him time."

"Maybe you're right," Zeus portrayed a sigh. He absolutely had no need to breathe, but he acted like a normal human. He had no infiltration protocols, he wasn't even a terminator. Just the cyborg of the Resistance. "But sometimes I'd love to break into a time machine, go back in time and change everything..."

Mention of time travel again kindled inside Jesse violent desire to persuade Zeus to go to 2007. Every day, Jesse tried to fight with herself, but every hour she was overcome with this desire, she could no longer endure it. It wasn't known how, but at night she dreamed about Derek, and their joint moments.

And Jesse could no longer tolerate it. But still tried.

"I don't know what I do now. We have a storm coming, and besides, very powerful, and I have no time for the idea. Funny, isn't it?"

"What exactly?"

"Everyone is always limited by the damn time. Everywhere you look, everywhere we need time. Sometimes more, sometimes less. If not enough - go back and add more. Goddamn time..."

Jesse knew that gradually began to give up. If Zeus again would mention about time, about time travel, she wouldn't resist and ask him to send her back in time.

Zeus stood up and looked at her:

"You know what," he smiled, "thanks. There's no one just for talking."

Jesse's face frowned.

"And what about John Henry?" She asked.

"John Henry seemed to pull away. Fully immersed in the calculations. He develops, as he says. Although like hell, he is already so mired in the calculation of timelines that I even scared myself..."

Jesse couldn't resist. She just couldn't resist more.

"Look..." she said. "I know you asked me not to do it, wait for the end of the war, but... please..."

"What so you mean?"

"Derek."

Zeus frowned.

"I told you, no."

"I can stand no longer, please."

Her eyes were pleading.

"Jesse, listen," Zeus came closer to her. "We are at war, and we need every soldier..."

"At war!" She exclaimed. "Look around! We sit in a deserted Los Angeles for a month and no attacks from the machines! What kind of war it is? Only rumors about the threat from the east, and no more!"

Zeus shook his head.

"Jesse, listen. I can't send you. We need everyone. And you are strong in the field, as I recall. You're right, the threat is approaching from the east, but it is more dangerous than a wave of the machines. I can't. We are at war."

Jesse leaned back.

"Screw to hell the war!" She said. "Fuck your war!"

"Jesse..." drew cyborg.

"Get away from here," she turned her head away.

"Jesse..."

"Get away to the devil!"

Zeus just shook his head. He wanted to get to her, but didn't. He just turned around and left the room, closed the door, and went to John Connor. He never saw a single tear rolled down her face. He never saw Jesse Flores buried in a pillow, and gave way to her tears.

Zeus, to his surprise, found no one in John's room. But he didn't come to search for him. And just sat down at his desk and stared ahead.

A few minutes Zeus spent just like that. He knew that Jesse was so anxious to jump back in time, but he couldn't let her go. The war required each soldier. He wanted to throw himself at times to the past and change everything, but couldn't. He didn't do it because he couldn't. Just couldn't.

He raised his eyes and looked at the photo. Looked at the young girl. Red-haired. Sadly smiling. And very, very beautiful. Light purple covered the cyborg's face, but his eyes reflected the sorrow. Every time he saw her photo, inside him more and more poured something new and unknown before. He couldn't understand what it was. Every time he just looked at her sad face, he wanted to smile and cry at the same time.

John and Zeus often speak to each other. About war and soldiers. And each time, Zeus, as if by chance, glanced at the photo. Every time John told him of Savannah, he enthusiastically listened to him, and he was ready to cry every time John said that she was dead, that she died in his arms.

Increased the rage inside the cyborg, rage to SkyNet. Zeus all the stronger hated the AI. And more and more wanted to meet this girl, get to know her, but...

Zeus didn't even know what to say to her in their first meeting, if such happens. He was blushing with every thought about this meeting, and sometimes he so wanted to break into the past and to prevent SkyNet grabbing this girl... but he knew, every time, that if he moves, it would change everything, and sometimes unknown was scaring more than despair.

He wanted to see her, but couldn't. And so was willing to give way to tears. For her unjust death. People would be able to say that a cyborg just in love with her, never even met her, but his love was as unattainable as his mother was...

Zeus stood up. He decided, he threw the last doubts. He couldn't leave the field of battle, when all rested of him. But Jesse... her determination could sometimes lead to very bad consequences.

She has calmed down when Zeus reentered her room. She looked at his face, and was surprised. Cyborg was determined.

"Get up," he said, and without waiting for an answer, grabbed her by the hand and lifted from the bed and pulled her along.

"Where are you dragging me?" She asked, but Zeus wasn't listening. She could barely keep up with his quick step, but the fact that he was holding her hand, didn't allow her to freely move forward.

They stopped at a solid-looking door. There was nobody around.

"I have decided, as you have," Zeus looked at her. All the pain was gone from his voice. "John Henry is now occupied with the calculations. And I don't want you to suffer. But promise me something."

Jesse stared at him in surprise.

"Promise me not to interfere in the life of John Connor. My Mom... she's with him. Remembering your cruelty, and..."

She understood.

"Don't worry," she said firmly. Inside her germinated joy. "I promise. I..."

But Zeus didn't listen to her. He turned, then the biometric scanned his face, and the door opened.

"John Henry wouldn't have time to notice anything, if I cut off for a while his signals here," whispered Zeus. "But we must hurry. Get ready."

Jesse nodded.

Her dream came true.

_**# # #**_

**2007, Los Angeles.**

The bubble went out.

Jessie, shivering with cold, gently got up and looked around. There was no clothes on her. As Zeus told her. The body tingled, not only from the cold, but from the recent charges. As the cyborg told her.

Jesse started to look around. It was night; the girl herself was in the alley.

There was a noise from behind. Jesse turned. And froze.

_This can't be..._

She had no time to react. The figure, as well naked as her, quickly pounced on her, cracked in the head, and began to choke her.

_This can't be..._

Jesse tried to escape, but couldn't. Strong, even for woman, hands held her. Consciousness gradually began to swim, lack of air, and the grip didn't weaken.

She soon gave up and closed her eyes. That was the end.

_This can't __be..._ finally flashed in her mind.

Jesse released his double. She didn't expect that. Transfer through the time - easily, but oh my, the next minute for you was to be your twin! This shouldn't be.

She heard a noise nearby, and ran away. To where she was waiting by Riley. Now she could safely get to what she has planned.

_**# # #**_

**2008, ****Connor's family.**

John, Sarah and Cameron were sitting in a small eatery that on the way from Carlsbad to San Clemente. Sarah and John sipped coffee while Cameron just looked around, assessing and calculating any possible threat to their side. Both her hands were gently lying on the table.

They have just done away with the problem in San Diego. A person from the list, Mara Lousley, little girl. Terminator targeted on her, but they came in time and rescued her. John saved her himself, pulled her out of the burning house. While Cameron and Sarah overcame the T-888 outside. Mara Lousley was to become one of the leaders of the Resistance in the southern U.S., and her safety has been a must. Cameron only once heard of her, from the future John, he then said that SkyNet had incredible purge in Texas, destroying all the major cities. Six months later, Texas was flooded by the Grays. But they didn't have fun, the constant attacks from the south, from Mexico, claimed the lives of many of the human race traitors. But the fact remained – the Colonel Mara Lousley was dead. Today, John Connor saved her from the clutches of SkyNet.

Cameron was still in doubt. Inside John played like two different people. Sometimes he looked at her with anger, with the cold, with the brutality, as at the ordinary toy that started to bother, but sometimes in his eyes played something else, caring. Despite everything, he cared about Cameron. Although, perhaps, was afraid to admit that treated her differently than "ordinary toy."

But she was haunted by Riley. She was the threat, very real. Threat, because John didn't see the danger in what he tightened himself, talking to Riley. But Cameron couldn't say anything to him, because John was as stubborn as determined. Since she wasn't able to convince him in the first time, it was unlikely to succeed in the second. John had already fled once with Riley in Mexico. Cameron then felt, that she immediately, urgently needed to rush for him, because if she would lose him...

Well, she suddenly for herself experienced something akin to fear. It has already happened to her. Being stuck between two trucks, she was afraid that John wouldn't have accepted her words seriously.

She looked at him. Now John was just talking to his mother. His voice was heard joy, and the usual coldness. He rarely spoke. Now it appeared that it was the very thing that the Resistance fighters called "post-fight."

Speaking of the Resistance fighters, Derek was causing more suspicion. He appeared and disappeared. He should be checked out, but...

Suddenly she felt a touch. And she looked at her hand. John, John Connor, by accident, when took the hand to the side, touched her and held his hand over her hand. Cameron felt the warmth of his hand. And tenderly looked at him. For the first time in a long time, her eyes began to play life. For the first time, she looked fondly at John Connor.

John himself, in surprise, was staring at his own hand, and after a second already looked at Cameron, and was taken aback. This he hadn't expected to see. She was so, _so_ looking at him that...

And Cameron saw it. In his eyes. He really cared for her. She saw the corners of his lips twitched slightly, she saw he was about to smile, but...

The next moment he removed his hand, and with some fear in his eyes looked at Cameron. A moment later, his face again became cold and cruel, any hint of a smile vanished. Like all fleeting joy inside Cameron.

John, a few seconds, just with a slight horror and fear, looked into her eyes, and then turned back to his mother. Sarah didn't notice anything. Rather, pretended not to notice.

But for Cameron... it was something unimaginable. As if her hopes were dashed. Although, what could be hope in the machine? But she felt as if everything started to fall, although all were in place, and nothing was happening around.

Suddenly awake her emotional module. Cameron could no longer sit here, it took her to get out. Without a word, she got up and headed out.

"Where are you, Tin Miss?" Sarah asked to see the unusual, sad face of Cameron.

"Cam, where are you?" John asked, turning around.

She stopped. _How did he __call me? __Cam...__I like it...__but..._

She continued to go to the exit, not even turning around. John looked at his mother, not really knowing what was happening. But then he seemed to be understood.

_Is... is __she could __feel something__? __But how? __She's __a machine. __Machines don't __feel. __It's impossible. __But... I __could have sworn __that she looked at __me __with life, with __tenderness! __No...__I kid__ myself__... __this can't __be..._

Cameron stood and stared at the mountains. Flows of emotions ran through her. That never happened to her. Something that she has experienced now...

It seemed hope to be born inside her, desperate hope that she was right. When he had almost smiled at her, she felt so warm inside, she could feel the warmth, but the next moment, when he abruptly dropped his hand... all just gone. He was afraid to take the first step? No, he was afraid of that he was right, and that Cameron felt something for him. That's just Cameron didn't know about the doubts of John. As John didn't know about the doubts of Cameron. They were both so close to each other, but were afraid to take a step forward. So close and yet so far at the same time. Because John was afraid that it was all just a game, and as soon as he tells her that he feels something for her, she just smiles and responds that she fooled him. Because Cameron was afraid that when she confesses to John, really confesses, he just denies her and says that her feelings are just fake.

A lone tear rolled down her face. She sighed. It hurt, it really hurt...

She had no time to wipe away the tear as her gaze caught the police car. Instantly emotional module went disabled, and she moved to battle one. Cameron went back to Sarah and John, and with her usual 'terminator' look looked at them both.

"We're leaving," she said monotonously. "Police here."

Sarah suddenly jumped. Cameron froze her eyes on John. Just a split second, but for both of them this split of second raced as if in one hour.

_Am I fooling __myself?_ at the same time they thought. _Does this feeling __real__?_

But there was no time. They had to go.

_**# # #**_

**2027, ****the end of ****November.**

**Dallas****, the abandoned ****factory of SkyNet.**

"Didn't expect that?" Mockingly asked the T-1001. "Or was hoping that your structure is the ideal, and there is no one better than you? Then get what you deserves!"

She picked him up and threw him against the wall. And then rushed to pierce him, harder and harder, faster and faster. The T-1003 was in shock and awe at the same time. He never, even when there were two of them, ran into a rage and such anger. Now it was different. Now there was nothing but frustration.

He tried to escape, but the blades of the T-1001 didn't give him to make a step aside. He instantly transformed into a puddle, and was about to leak on the floor far away, but here he has failed – the T-1001 stabbed her blade, and wasn't going to take it out.

"You are afraid, you coward?!" She yelled.

In the doorway appeared more Grays. Not less than five. They have a couple of seconds to look stupid in front of them, at both shapes, not knowing what to do. The T-1001, without thinking twice, threw the T-1003 up, and threw him on the Grays. Someone tried to shoot out, but to no avail – all the harm took the T-1003, and the strength of throw was such that he relentlessly rushed straight to the humans. The next moment, he knocked five of them. The liquid metal suspension enveloped five Grays, and all together they collapsed on the floor. Metal pressed the metal, and people felt the pain.

A moment later, the T-1001 continued her attacks. She immediately came near them, and came to her "brother", to prevent him from escaping. Then she pierced either T-1003, or humans. In all sides splattered the blood, fierce cries of T-1001 only complement the carnage, and the T-1003 himself wasn't even able to cry.

She pierced them out faster and faster. Thousand needles pierced the bodies of humans. Puddles of blood rapidly flowed across the floor, surrounding a fierce silver liquid metal figure, a riot of which just grew and grew.

In all the sides were thrown even the limbs. The arms, the legs, the heads. Anger, wild anger, exactly that contained her. Her insides bubbled, she wanted blood, but much sweeter was the blood of liquid metal.

On the level appeared more Grays, this time there were much more. If they started to shoot, T-1001 would probably get many problems and she had to act quickly. She again lifted the T-1003, and threw him to one group of the Grays, while she attacked another with lightning speed.

The fierce agony inside her only increased. Grays didn't keep her movements. While the T-1003 helplessly enveloped the remaining four of the Grays, she broke and scattered the rest. The blood was gushing in all directions, on the floor lay pierced organs, limbs, their cut off heads. When she finished, around her was a huge puddle of blood. Her body was bloody-silvery shimmered in the dim of the light bulbs.

She turned to the T-1003. And began to destroy and shred again. She didn't feel pain or fatigue. She was unstoppable. No one and nothing could stop her.

The Grays all were dead. The entire floor was filled with blood and the stench. Somewhere guts strewn, somewhere brains. Strewn on the floor bloody limbs complemented the entourage.

Yes, John Connor. As you asked. Not all deserved to live, and to such as Grays the mercy would never happen. The fierce agony of the T-1001 resulted in a massacre, and there was no power capable of preventing it.

She picked up on her blades the body of the T-1003. Liquid metal suspension slowly formed a human. The T-1003 hanging wearily on her blades.

"You killed my sister," she hissed. "You tortured her inside. Know as her pain."

She began to slowly absorb him into herself. In the eyes of the T-1003 flashed terror, but it was too late. The structure of the T-1001, rigid with the time, completely dominated over the T-1003. Gradually absorbing him, she began to interfere in his processor. Affect his structure inside and outside simultaneously. At each part and piece.

But she didn't swallow him completely. No. He had to experience the same pain, but twice as strong.

A few minutes later she let him go. The T-1003 sprawled helpless as puddle on the floor. Was barely visible his face, but it didn't matter now. He was defeated.

"I hope you enjoyed it," said the T-1001, washing with blood on her face. "Because I was pleased."

She spoke calmly, without anger and impulsivity. For the first time in a long time.

He didn't answer.

"For a long time I thought that my sister was dead, but John Connor saved her."

T-1003 croaked something.

"I'm sorry, what?" Mockingly she asked.

T-1001 leaned toward him.

"This is... I saved her...

"Hard to believe in this."

"I..." again, he gasped, his face began to fully emerge. "He attacked her... I defended her... he attacked me ... I ran..."

The T-1001 grinned.

"Why should I believe you? You're a lying bastard."

"He tore her to pieces..." again he croaked. "I couldn't stop him... he's cruel..."

"Shut up!"

She turned her head away. It was at this time the T-1003 instantly formed a snake, and slipped from the floor. But the T-1001 didn't even pursue him.

After a few seconds on the floor appeared another figure. She slowly approached the T-1001.

"You let him go?" Asked the T-1012.

"Let him running. His fate is sealed," said a T-1001. Only cold filled her voice

Not without saying a word, she turned eel, and slipped out. She started doubting. What if, T-1003 was right? What if John Connor himself tortured the T-1002? What if he had given her the coordinates, fir her to terminate the only witness?

But even here was hidden the failure. He promised to send her back to the past, to the T-1002. But what if he doesn't send her to the past, but somewhere else? Doubts filled her. The T-1001 began to doubt the veracity of John Connor.

She should wait. If John Connor wouldn't impose his _own_ silence, if he really would be waiting for her words but whatever - she believed in him. If he calls her first, she would kill him.

The T-1012 looked around. This from her leader she hadn't anticipated. Carnage. Even worse, slaughter. And this despite the fact that the T-1001 has always said, don't touch people! While recalling that it was Grays... but such brutality from the T-1001 wasn't ever expected.

The T-1012, with a touch of horror, turned into an eel, and followed the T-1001.

They had a war with the T-X.

_**# # #**_

**2028, ****January.**

One month ran. Not one speck of dust wasn't raised in Los Angeles. City all this month was just standing at the coast, in the calm and silence. People worked and worked, trying to restore things that were lost almost twenty years ago. They paved pipes to the water, established collectors and treatment plants. Scientists and experts from Echo Base switched to the infrastructure of the city. They created bracers for Zeus, for doing the same work as the gun, which braked his fall. Now he didn't have to constantly put off the gun, throw it over his shoulder. The bracers were connected to the system on his back, which, in its turn, was connected to the skull of the cyborg. He was in full control of his flight.

John Connor got only the intelligence. Not a single word from T-1001 had come. He could imagine that the T-1003 destroyed her, but, most of all, it could be worse. T-1003 could convince the T-1001 that John Connor was the one to blame, and not himself. Knowing that if he was the first to go to her contact, then everything would be destroyed, he decided to wait. If she not asks him to help - well, the T-1002 would be very upset. Even more than that. But to risk in the salvation of the terminator...

According to intelligence reports, the cyborg Resistance deterred the onslaught of the T-Xs, but they were more and more, and in spite of all the tricks and attempts of the cyborgs to have T-Xs to a standstill, SkyNet succeeded. Soon they would have made it to the West Coast.

Zeus was ready for battle with the T-Xs. Thanks to the simulator of John Henry, the cyborg trained with different models of the terminators. Some features of the T-Xs were stored at the complex in San Diego, so that the data was loaded to John Henry and he changed the simulator. So Zeus was ready.

Just his self-will wasn't liked. He was willing to listen to you, and then just smile and do things in his own way. He didn't like to take the commands and orders. He only listened to John Connor, and even then, not always, because he thought all his own way. He has never been short on stubbornness. As John himself being a child.

The cyborg Resistance was melting in front of their eyes, but, nevertheless, any signal from the T-1001 hadn't been received. She seemed waiting for something, or some reference point or dead end, or help from nowhere. But John wasn't going to make contact with her first. Otherwise she would have considered that he wanted something from her, and could well show an interest not only in the alliance, but in something far more. Capturing of her army.

Recently there was the funeral ceremony. John didn't direct it, just watched from the side, he couldn't be around. Alison Young's body was buried near the monument in North Hollywood. This monument symbolized the victory over the machines. Victory of the Resistance, thanks to the efforts and skills of Alison Young. Because of her then people had been able to get ahead and destroy the large plasma rifle factory. John watched the procession from the side. Zeus saw the look on his face. Despite that entire dead look, wrinkles on the General's face reflected the very real pain. No one saw it, no one looked at him. Only Zeus.

And the cyborg increasingly filled with the desire to help John Connor, but he knew he couldn't. He just didn't know how he could help him, and in this world, in which they were now, there was no way.

Now John was in his room and read the next report. After reading this, he went into the reception room.

"John Henry."

"Yes, John Connor."

"Tell me, how far is the nearest to us the T-Xs?"

"Three hundred miles to east of Rialto, John Connor. They'll be here soon. This is a small group..."

"I know I just read the morning report. What is the status of T-1001?"

"Presumably, they should be a few miles closer to us, but they may already be killed. Remnants of the cyborg Resistance were moving in our direction. Army of the T-Xs was gradually approaching us, and it is literally one day left."

Zeus entered the room. Cyborg strongly looked at John.

"John Henry," in all the same calm voice, the General said. "How fast can you keep track of SkyNet, if you manage to connect to one of its servers?"

"It depends on how strong the software defenses are applying signals from other servers. In my assumption, from two minutes to one hour. I wouldn't say more, but it is unlikely I will be able to handle faster than two minutes. Thanks to your people, the number of my servers has increased several times, which allows me to quickly process the information, but SkyNet, in this case, even if it loses in quality, but still wins in the quantity."

John looked at Zeus.

"Prepare the HK. We take off in five minutes."

"What is the rate?"

"The cyborg Resistance."

"You know that in this case she..."

"If I don't save her, there will be no cyborg Resistance at all," John snapped. "I changed my mind about my her. I have to save her. She wants to or not, but I'll get her out from there."

"You seem to have a plan."

"I need her liquid terminators. As soon as she would be in the past, we will head to the complex on the East Coast. You jump from top, they will attack from the outside. This will be our last, the final point in the war. SkyNet will be deprived his primary server - and I'm sure there will be a server - and will be deprived its main production site of his little Hades. John Henry occupies the server and gain control of the satellites. Then he turns off the SkyNet, rather, simply erases it. The war will be over."

Zeus in genuine amazement raised an eyebrow.

"But first, we need strong guys," continued John. "Let's get them out of hell, move here, we gather here the army, and headed east."

"But what about the Army of T-Xs, which is moving here?" Asked Zeus.

"Colonel Darmell Bindet will keep the defense of Los Angeles. In his possession is a whole city, the whole County. I knowingly sent out people all this month in the city. They built barricades and shelters. The Colonel himself will be here in an hour. His main task will be to protect John Henry. Once John Henry could gain control of SkyNet, he will send a signal to all the T-Xs, which will disable them, or cause to turn back. Like I said, the war will be over."

John just let the sheets, which were in his hands, and the paper fell to the floor. Zeus eagerly listened to his General.

"Now go and prepare the HK."

Zeus nodded and left.

"John Henry. Be ready. All our hope, after Zeus, will be on you. All of _our_ hope."

"Very well, John Connor. I'm ready."

"And finally, I will stop this strife," whispered John. "Finally the war ends. Let the fire will wash away your sins, and the flame will consume your filth. Hammer of Fate ascend above you, and strikes, destroying the fetters of fear and rage. Now is your last day, SkyNet. My revenge will be complete."

John Connor, the Major-General of the Resistance, the leader of the human race, the only one by which formed two Resistances, he just left the room. To make his victory.

_**# # #**_

**2028, ****A****-****Complex.**

_**T**__**-1003. **__I am convinced __that this is necessary__._

_**SkyNet**__**. **__I don't want __to grant __you __leave._

_**T**__**-1003. **__No __holidays. __I'm going to __fulfill my purpose__. __My mission__is isto find __Daniel__ Dyson__, Sarah __Connor, __John Connor__, T-1002, Weaver family__. __I'm going __in __1998__, __for implementation in the __human society__._

_**SkyNet**__**. **__Do you have the __target?_

_**T**__**-1003. **__Yes. __Detective __Aaron __Cressler__. __I will take __his place._

_**SkyNet**__**. **__It makes sense.__ C__ressler __caused __a lot of damages __to me__, being the Resistance __Major. __His __termination __is necessary._

_**T**__**-1003. **__Ready to __be taken __immediately._

_**SkyNet**__**. **__Your __structure __was __reprocessed__?_

_**T**__**-1003. **__Yes. __I'm totally __ready._

_**SkyNet**__**. **__Then __proceed._

T-1003 went to the TDE. He was waiting for a brave new world. Freedom from SkyNet, and at the same time - the desire of SkyNet still were for him his laws. But he had to terminate these people. To create SkyNet new, different, invincible.

Two minutes later, the space-time bubble took the T-1003 in 1998. Detective Aaron Cressler has just met his death sentence.

_**# # #**_

**2028,**** January.**

**Three hundred ****miles to the ****east of Los ****Angeles.**

Six liquid metal figures were standing on the hill and looked at the desert beside them. Two hundred T-Xs approached them, and ahead of them raced shamefully the other liquid metal terminators, their remains. Six now stood on the hill, and another twelve raced through the desert. Away from the T-Xs. There were no more armies of the cyborg Resistance, only a few machines, and those were already malfunctioning.

The T-1001 just stared at the approaching army. She lost. She shamefully lost. There was no glory, no wins. John Connor was right. Rushing decisions always lead to death.

Well, she was no longer going to run. As the other five figures, which now stood at her side. Their decision was straightforward. If they die, that already looked very real, they would die here and now, fighting for their freedom.

The T-1001 realized that she was wrong about John Connor. He didn't come into contact with her. He gave her the freedom of choice. He never held back and didn't restrict her, and didn't try to blackmail her. He gave her choice to decide everything. _Well__, I'm sorry, John Connor_, she thought. _Here and now __my Resistance __will end and __there left only __yours. __There will be __no more __parting __words. __If the T__-1002 __is alive, __and you didn't __lie to__me - __tell her __my regrets__. __I __died __for her... __just __as __she once __sacrificed herself __for me. __Now __we're even__, my sister._

They didn't notice how behind them landed the HK.

Twelve more liquid metal shapes joined them. Now, on the hill, there were eighteen of them. This was all that remained of them.

T-Xs were approaching. Were only a few minutes before the attack. They already from here could see the flameful blue eyes, two hundred T-Xs moved fast towards them. Large group of the machines. Another was far away, but would soon arrive. There would be no mercy for anyone.

The T-1001 peered into the army. She was about to give the command to attack, when suddenly the voice, painfully familiar voice stopped her.

"You know, I always thought that the best weapon is the one you only need to shoot once," said John Connor, the right to her. None of them had heard he crept. None of them had expected his arrival here.

The T-1001 stared at him in surprise. _What__'s he doing here? __Decided to kill himself __with us__? __Or..._

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Watching a new dawn," he replied. John stared at the small hill that T-Xs were now bypassed. "And this new dawn completely destroys SkyNet."

The T-1001 followed his gaze. Right in front of them were laying the army of the T-Xs. To the left of the T-Xs was the small hill, where a lone figure flashed. The T-1001 looked back at John Connor. He just nodded, but didn't let his eyes off that figure on the hill.

And in the next moment it happened.

T-1001, and other liquid-metal terminators, saw how from the hill, much to the height of thirty yards, the figure jumped, and flew directly over the T-Xs. When this figure has reached his highest point of the flight, was broken down the yellow beam of plasma. A moment later, hit struck the power cell of one of the T-Xs, and the crush of the two powerful charges caused the deafening explosion, and it swept through the small valley. The T-Xs were scattered in different directions, like a feather. At least forty of them were killed after the blow, and thirty couldn't properly lead the battle.

Well, that was a hit!

The T-1001 looked back at the leader of the human Resistance. His face was only a faint smile. Strained and unrealistic, but it was.

But the fight wasn't over. The T-1001 saw it all. All the T-Xs as the one switched to the new enemy, but it was too hard for them. Mischievous and unstoppable figure with lightning speed moved and danced around the terminators, alternately shooting his plasma beams and punching the skulls of the T-Xs. The speed, with which this figure was moving, was unfathomable. The liquid-metal terminators saw a lone figure scattered all the T-X as insects, skillfully avoiding each hit of their plasma beams, and at the same time, surely beating T-Xs. Even in a nightmare you wouldn't find something like this.

Soon Zeus finished with them. For him, it was a pleasure. In the simulator this was one, but here... he got the incomparable pleasure from this fight. They couldn't stop him. They were helpless against him. He even managed to crush the skulls of the T-Xs with his bare hands.

Hit. Faint smile. Again hit. Hit. Evaded. Shot. Explosion. Hit. Soft-boiled. Hit.

All that quickly ended. After all, for the liquid terminators it was the whole army, but for Zeus just two hundred.

When the cyborg finished off the last terminator, he turned and looked at John Connor, and saluted.

"You're welcome," said John Connor, referring to the T-1001. And then he turned around and walked back.

Zeus quickly ran through the valley, rounded the hill and found the entrance to the HK even before John Connor.

T-1001 caught up the leader of the Resistance.

"Just tell me you're not lying," she said. "That are you really saved the T-1002."

He stopped and looked at her.

"I didn't kill her. I didn't torture her. I pulled her out of that factory. The T-1003 ignominiously fled. I knew that you could begin to doubt in me and in my words. Believe me, I've lost enough to know what you feel. But, unlike me, you have a chance to see the one with which you're ready to share your life. My war is here. Your war is where your abilities can find the best use. T-1002 is waiting for you, just as you are waiting to meet her. I didn't want to interfere in your mind, you should decide yourself, to believe me or not. But leave you to die here, and leave your sister with nothing, I couldn't."

"Thank you," she smiled. Her brethren, all liquid terminators, they for the first time saw as their leader was smiling and smiling the sincere smile.

"I told you, you're welcome," John said wearily. "Let's go. We're going to my bunker, there'll discuss what to do next."

"You, as usual, have a plan," she smiled again.

"And I need all the strength for victory," John nodded.

"Then I'll help you," she held out her hand.

John shook it without hesitation.

"To the victory," she said.

"To the victory," he said. "To _our_ victory."

Zeus saw their faces, and couldn't help but smiling. SkyNet had no chance. Now SkyNet had no chance.

All of them moved to the HK. It might seem like so many terminators the air tank couldn't held, but no, all were inside. Amazing abilities of the liquid terminators.

The HK headed toward the Depot II.

_**# # #**_

**2009, ****Los Angeles.**

**One minute ****after the events of ****"Today is the Day part ****2."**

Cameron sat quietly next to them. John quietly crying on the lap of his mother, and Cameron understood him. She remembered her conversation with the future John, when he spoke to her about his own losses. Only the future John was much better able to control his feelings. And this John had to learn a lot of.

But be that as it may, it turned out no Riley's fault. Jesse used her, whose appearance Cameron didn't expect. And Derek... that's where he had been all the time. How then he can be trusted.

Sarah's choice was obvious. For her the cyborg could easily be turned against them, and now Derek... no, she and John had to have the time to rest. And her cancer... how she wanted it wasn't cancer...

Cameron suddenly felt the world differently. Emotional module came online to her. She began to feel everything different. And she had to give vent to her feelings. Her soul needed way out.

She stood up. Sarah stared at her. Cameron was still just for a few seconds, but then turned and went to her room. Sarah was even more surprised - now Cameron wasn't how she usually walked. _This_ her gait was real, human. What happened to her suddenly? Why she so drastically changed?

Cameron went upstairs and went into her room. She didn't consider so necessary closing the door. She had nothing to hide, nothing to conceal. She trusted John, trusted herself to him. So why would she have to hide something?

She took out her dance clothes. Old T-shirt, tights and ballet shoes. She found pointe shoes in one store in sixteen blocks away when she was out at one of the night jobs. And then she bought them there. She couldn't but buy it.

Ballet became for her as something desirable and special. Dancing, she found peace. Listening to the music, the classical music, she found peace.

After a few minutes out of her room sounded Chopin. Nocturne No. 20, Op. Posth. in C-sharp minor. Cameron's favorite music. Both, John and Sarah, stared at each other, and come up from the couch. Sarah gestured John to stay downstairs and she went upstairs. Reaching Cameron's room, she slowed down the pace, not knowing what to expect. However, when she got to the doorway and looked inside, her eyes widened in real shock. Her mouth opened involuntarily. _This_ she wasn't expecting to see from the cyborg, from the metal.

Cameron, sometimes slowly and smoothly, sometimes quickly, but freely, gracefully and elegantly danced in her small room. Sarah had never seen that. She never expected to see that from her.

But Cameron didn't even notice her. Smooth, elegant, graceful, calm. Cyborg didn't follow this. Everything went by itself, went as her body told her, she didn't argue with her own desires. Of course, there was no quick and sharp Fouetté, but the music itself led Cameron, music showed her what should happen next.

Cameron was slowly spinning, sometimes was slowly waving, sometimes was gently lowering her hands, sometimes was quickly changing and overstepping her feet. All the space of the room she used for her dance.

Sarah couldn't move. She'd never seen anything like this, had never heard anything like this. She was struck by a shock, and she needed time, and, perhaps, a bottle of tequila to digest what she has just seen.

John looked aghast at his mother. Then he saw how she pulled herself together and headed in his direction. She stood next to him, and he looked expectantly at her.

"What's with her?" He whispered.

"You don't want to see it," slowly, but in a whisper too, Sarah answered.

"Mom?" John was surprised.

"No, you'd better not see it," but John didn't listen to her. She could neither hold him, nor stop him.

John slowly approached Cameron's room, and peered through the door. His eyes saw the unimaginable perfectness. Most genuine goodness. Because he had never seen in his life anything more beautiful and incomparable. Now he knew _what_ saw his mother, and why she was so shocked. Cameron was peerless...

She was overwhelmed by emotions. She tried somehow to restrain herself, but the music itself was already giving way to her tears. Cameron was moving smoothly, but faster and faster each time, the music created within her a new wave of emotions. Cameron never felt like that. That music, usual classical music, so influenced her.

All her doubts, all her indecision - all this took the form in her tears, her movements, her gracefulness. Perfection found a way out through her elegance.

John saw her face streaming with tears. He saw that her face was full of pain, but didn't know whether he saw in front of him the real Cameron now, or was it only an angel in his mind, which he so hoped to find?

Cameron felt that someone was watching her, but didn't pay attention. She felt calmer, and much harder at the same time. Music gave out her tears. It became easier. But with each new movement rolled over the memories, from which was impossible to escape. Memory, when John gently stroked her hair, thinking that she wasn't active. Memory of John's determination, when he put her chip in, after she has turned against them. Memory, when she and John were lying on the bed, so close to each other... Memory of their trip to Mexico, when Cameron said that she not only could feel, but _must_ feel. Memory of accidental touch at the eatery to north of Carlsbad. Memory of how John repaired her hand and how their hands were touching at the moment.

She trusted herself to him. She trusted him with her feelings and her life. But couldn't find reciprocity. And it hurt. At such times, when the emotional module functioned properly, she felt everything.

And now, the music gave way her tears.

Here Chopin already began to slow down, and her perception of the environment began to slow down too. Gradually blurred the image, either from tears, or from interferences, or because of something else... Gradually, it became increasingly difficult to move.

John, his mouth open, was watching her. He couldn't tear his eyes. He didn't know how it was possible to look away at anything else. Cameron, so perfect and unmatched Cameron... was it real? Was it possible? Was inside the machine a real soul, which now was talking for her? John couldn't believe it.

Music was almost finished. Cameron slowly and smoothly was taking into the position Arabesque, she lifted her leg to 90 degrees, and then stopped. Froze. In a perfect ballet pose.

Now started the reboot. 120 seconds, and she would become so usual Cameron.

But John now didn't matter. He leaned his back against the wall, turning away from her room, and covered his face with his hands. What he now has watched, was nothing in comparison to what he had ever seen before. Splendor, elegance, grace, fluidity... perfection... Cameron was peerless. Perfect. Absolute. She was an angel. Angel with the real white snow wings.

John shook his head. What he saw now, it could be his imagination. Doubts still tormented him, they didn't disappear. But at least for now, John was ready to say one thing - Cameron had a soul. It may not always was shown, but she had a soul.

A single tear rolled down his face. He immediately wiped it, and went to his room. Lay down. And lost himself in thoughts. A minute later he was asleep.

Cameron came to herself, after 120 seconds. After such emotional flows, her system couldn't stand anymore, and she went to reboot. Music emancipated her feelings, she felt something new, unknown before. But now the emotional module continued to function as if in an inactive state. As it was in most cases. Cameron quickly changed clothes, turned off the music, and went down to patrol the house.

Meanwhile Sarah in the kitchen was finishing her second glass of tequila. After the second volley, she felt better. She immediately threw dancing Cameron out off the head, and began to think what to do next, and how do it.

_**# # #**_

**2028, ****January.**

**Los Angeles****, Depot II.**

The most reliable, spacious and most important bunker of Los Angeles today went in a shock. Eighteen special guests today visited the biggest outpost of the LA's Resistance. Eighteen liquid-metal terminators.

Each of them was different from the other. Someone reminded men, someone women. With different "ages", with different heights. On each was shimmering the silver, each was moving a bit arrogant, but with respect for people.

And only one of them stood out. She was perfect. Her walk was different, more human. And she was the most dangerous of them all.

Eighteen nude figures quietly passed from the entrance of the bunker to the reception room of John Connor. People watched in shock the terminators, as they slowly walked down the hallway. At first, the soldiers were about to open fire, but seeing the General and Zeus, and their calmness, they decided not to intervene.

Now they were in the room for receptions. Eighteen shapes of liquid metal, one mechanical cyborg, and the leader of the Resistance. All fit here, they didn't even have to touch each other, they were all free standing and sitting here.

John Connor was sitting at the table, along with the T-1001 and T-1012. Zeus stood by, but to sit down he didn't want to. You never know what'd happen...

"We attack SkyNet, and today," said the leader of the human Resistance. "No serious training, we'll act suddenly, unexpectedly. SkyNet doesn't have time to figure out what's what, and will lose."

"A more detailed plan?" Asked the T-1001.

"Of course. I'm along with Zeus will go on the HK. We hover just above the complex, at the height of 6 miles. He jumps down. This will draw the attention of cannons and air tanks. At this point, you will attack, and try to capture as many security cannons, and try to bomb the complex. Only one request - the building with the server don't even touch."

"Why?" Asked the T-1012.

"If destroying servers physically and one by one, it would take too long time, and SkyNet would have time to recover from the hit," explained the T-1001. "It is much better to track the signals and try to intervene in the system."

"I have a better idea," said John.

Both liquid metal shapes looked at him.

"John Henry," he said.

"Yes, John Connor," there was a male voice of the artificial intelligence. Terminators looked at each other.

"Meet John Henry," the leader of the Resistance surveyed his guests. "The artificial intelligence on a program basis. Designed and developed by my... my friend. His software structure is much more stronger than the same at SkyNet. Once he gains access to the server of SkyNet, he will keep track of all of the remaining servers and disable SkyNet. In exchange, he will take its place. The war will be over."

"Yes, John Connor," said John Henry.

"That is, we are going as expendables," explained the T-1012.

"At a time when we will attack the A-Complex, army of the T-Xs overtake Los Angeles, where now John Henry is. The army of men and machines will soon come to us. They will defend the city from T-Xs attack and protect the artificial intelligence, while we try to capture SkyNet. This is the most risky of the possible steps. If we lose in the capturing of the complex, people wouldn't be able to keep the T-Xs here, and John Henry will be destroyed. If people are not able to keep up Los Angeles until our victory, our whole attack will be wasted, and John Henry will be destroyed, and without him, SkyNet can't be cut off. Therefore, we have only one choice - fight or die."

John Connor looked at Zeus.

"But we will win."

He looked at his interlocutors.

"Because the victory is our destiny."

T-1001 looked at the T-1012.

"You will be responsible for all of our attack. You will coordinate the attacks."

T-1012 had no time to say anything, surprised at the words of her leader, when John went on to say:

"As soon as Zeus confirms that all the cannons are aimed at him," he looked at the T-1012, "you're on. I won't interfere in your attacks and your actions. I only point out where to start. The rest will be up to you."

"But..." she looked at the T-1001, "where will you be, since I'll lead the attack?"

T-1001 slightly tilted her head. She couldn't just say that she was leaving them for the sake of her own sister. But, after all...

"She will wage the war against SkyNet, where none of us is able to fight," answered for her John Connor. T-1012 surprisingly looked at him. "We will destroy SkyNet here and now, but she won't. She has an equally important goal."

"I'll go back in time," she said firmly. "For SkyNet tries to escape from there, and I will prepare a trap for it."

T-1012 nodded. She hadn't expected to hear this, but there was no point in arguing. SkyNet really possessed the TDE, and could, at least in part, to move itself into the past. But did John Connor have a similar equipment?

She looked with some interest at the leader of the human Resistance. He understood her look.

"Yes, I have the time machine," he said. "I will destroy it, when SkyNet will be disabled."

"Why?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to rebuild this world. I don't want anyone to run away to the past, for recreation, and causing troubles. I have already sent my fighters to the past, and I don't need in violations in the timeline, which was created by SkyNet. Any accidental interference threatens new timeline, in which SkyNet can emerge victorious. I can't let that happen."

T-1012 nodded.

"When we go?" She asked.

"As soon as the army arrives here from the south, and I have a talk with my Colonel, we immediately take off. They should be here in about ten minutes."

"Good. Then we'll wait until then in the air tank."

T-1012 stood up, along with the T-1001.

The leader of the cyborgs Resistance with some joy looked at her successor.

"Good luck," she said. "You always wanted to be a leader, and this is your chance. Once the war is over, make contact with our counterparts in other continents. We must help people to rebuild this world," she looked at John. "Just like people once helped me to understand that we can fight against SkyNet and save this planet from this oppression."

The T-1012 nodded and shook hands with her older sister. Any remaining liquid-metal terminators nodded in agreement, and then went after the T-1012 outside to the HK.

The T-1001 turned to John Connor.

"I'm ready," she said.

John nodded. Zeus went to John's room and pull out the box of the room, put it on the table and then opened. Inside was the frozen poly-alloy of the T-1002, all that she could no longer control.

"This is for you," said John.

The T-1001 looked from John Connor at Zeus, and then at the poly-alloy. Then she went to the box, and calmly explored the contents. The main processor wasn't there, but it didn't mean that she wouldn't feel anything pleasant from the touch.

She lowered her hand and touched the poly-alloy. A few seconds, nothing happened, but then a sweet and pleasant smile passed over her face, and she closed her eyes. And in the next instant, a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

Not delay a moment longer, she plunged her hand deeper and poly-alloy began transformed. All the contents of the box were gradually beginning to move in the T-1001, gradually moving up her arm up. After exactly one minute, all the poly-alloy has been absorbed. On the outwards it was impossible to say that the T-1001 has changed, but inside have thundered the global changes. She wasn't now as fast as before, but her structure has hardened and strenghtened. She smiled, and looked gratefully at John Connor:

"Thank you," she said.

He just nodded.

"Before we send you, you must know something," said John. "Timelines are very unstable. Minor changes are unlikely to be able to create another timeline, but, so to say, someone's death or the prevention of death can lead to global changes. SkyNet has sent in the past at least a dozen terminators. From such a crush from our side the time itself couldn't stand, and was created the new timeline. There I sent fighters too."

"You mean, I can't go back here?" Her voice was heard anger. She wanted to not only come back, but come back with her sister. Here, after all, was her own world, and here were her brothers.

"T-1002 knows enough about the time machine," vaguely John said. However, this response was enough to convince the T-1001. He didn't want to tell her that she wouldn't be able to come here again.

"I'm ready," repeated the T-1001.

John nodded, glanced at Zeus, and went to the TDE. Both machines followed him.

Soon they were in the same room in which there was one of the most painful events for John Connor. As well as for Zeus. John calmly looked the space in front of his eyes, but no wrinkle on his face did betray what was happening now inside John Connor. It would seem that he was exhausted, squeezed dry, his feelings must have been dead, but it was just getting worse and worse. The pain wasn't going away. It has always been, and wouldn't go away. In his eyes, for a moment, reflected the pain, but then he coldly, but quietly looked at the liquid-metal terminator.

"Through time and space you can carry nothing," John turned to T-1001. "Only organics can pass through time."

T-1001 nodded.

"Try to first get in touch with the Weaver's family," continued John. "They must be aware of your sister, and the future. I send you a few days later her appearance, but at the same timeline. T-1002 will explain to you everything you need to know about your mission."

She nodded again.

"Good luck."

"Thank you, John," she said. She first called him like that.

The T-1001 was turned and went down into the center of the room. After a few moments the sphere enveloped her, and took to 2007, through time and space. To where she was waiting for her love. To where she was waiting for a new war, and unknown to her future.

"John Connor," sounded the voice of John Henry.

"I'm listening."

"I calculated the possible intervention from another timeline."

"Really?"

"The timeline created by SkyNet can be influenced by others, very similar to our own, but with slight variations. I can only say that in the past could be sent people and machines that we never sent from our own timeline. But also I can say, that this influence can be different from each other. If the time won't come at one point within the intervention to that past, two similar people or two similar machines can be existed at the same time. For example, recent transfer of Jesse Flores to the past."

John looked coldly at Zeus. But he didn't even looked away. The cyborg thought that he did right, and wasn't going to change his mind.

"Also, I can calculate the possible intervention to the past by Charles Fisher."

John looked coldly at the equipment around.

"How is that possible?"

"Derek Reese, sent us in the past, could kill William Wisher, considering him as one of the creators of SkyNet. William told me, that he was involved in creation of Skynet on its earlier stages. This event could cause the beginning of the new timeline. All I know about William Wisher and Charles Fischer - a fact that William stopped Charles from moving in time, inside our timeline. Perhaps, in that timeline, where there are no William Wisher, Charles Fisher could go back in time, because no one could stop him. This could cause the discord in time itself."

John sighed.

But the cyborg went thoughtful. While in the past there were two Jesse, how could they live with each other? Was it possible that one of them killed the other? Or did they both work together?

"Just arrived the Colonel Darmell Bindet."

John looked at Zeus.

"Hence, we should be going too."

Zeus nodded. Along with the leader of the Resistance, they left the room.

_**# # #**_

The Resistance leader just spoke with Darmell Bindet about the situation in Los Angeles. John Henry was ready to receive signals from the satellites that were still unknown to him. Liquid terminators were ready to go to war on their last fight. Zeus checked the braking system, which was specially created for him by the guys from the Echo Base. People began to gradually diverge across the city, because of the approaching army of the T-Xs, and they were have to attack a few hours later. Was approaching the last, decisive battle of the war that lasted for almost 17 years.

Now was January, 2028. Both Resistances were going to the last battle of the war.

The HK calmly and slowly rose into the air, turned to the east, and began to pick up the speed.

And was upcoming the fight. They went out to make their fates. Let them be little, but they were strong. Let was the night now, but soon would be the dawn. Let this war has lasted for decades, but now it was going to the end. Because everything that has a beginning, has an end. SkyNet falls, or wins. And nothing more. John Connor, the leader and the hope of the Resistance, was flying in his last fight, once and for all to stop the oppression and the fury of SkyNet. To put the end to this war. To win, and leave.

Because there is no fate but we make for ourselves.

* * *

**Author's comments and notes:**

If you have any questions about the suddenly appearing Jesse, here is a small explanation.

**Different timeline**. At first I wanted to write a chapter that would explain all the events and led these two timelines to the development in this for the T:SCC present events. But since most just repeated each other, I decided not to do it, and lost interest in writing the chapter. However, there may be questions, and that's an explanation for the second timeline.

For interventions to the past is always preferred stronger timeline. In most cases, the stronger is the earliest timeline. In this case – the timeline, described by me as the main one. In other cases, the stronger is the one which is constantly undergoing with global changes from earlier events. For example, the T3 timeline regarding to the T2 one, and the T:SCC timeline regarding to the T3 one. Since Derek Reese came out of time that was already formed, and he changed the past, after killing Andy Goode was created a new timeline, weaker than the previous one, since changes weren't global.

Jesse and Riley arrived from a parallel timeline, but for a minute before Jesse from the original timeline, so that the time didn't tally on one point, and the twins met each other. That Jesse, who was more determined, responded first.

**A summary of the ****characters.**

_SkyNet__:_ The same principles and opportunities.

_John_ _Henry_: Was created by Savannah Weaver, but appeared in the Depot II much later, after the Cameron's going to the past.

_Zeus_: Was created much later than in this timeline, after Cameron "went" to the past.

_John_ _Connor_: The leader of the Resistance, as elsewhere. Never met Alison Young, but when dealing with the TOK-715, he realized that the machines weren't so simple. With none other than Cameron, for a large amount of time, he communicated. Similarly, the reputation of the leader of the Resistance began to deteriorate.

_Cameron_: Provenance is the same, except for the romantic relationship between Alison Young and John Connor. Feelings between the leader of the Resistance and the machine were more than real. All the choices and the decisions she has taken in this timeline, have taken place in the other.

_Alison_ _Young_: Never met John Connor, but had heard about him, and was devoted to him even more than most of the soldiers.

_Savannah_ _Weaver_: The same relationship with John Connor, that was in this timeline.

_William_ _Wisher_: Had no place in this timeline.

_Derek_ _Reese_: Because of the murdered William Wisher, was captured in the summer of 2027 by the Grays and tortured by Charles Fisher. Sometime later, he was released. John Connor found the device that could erase memories, which happened to Derek, because every day he was gradually losing his will.

_Charles_ _Fischer_: Because of the murdered William Wisher, went back in time, because no one stopped him before jumping in time.

_Jesse_ _Flores_: More violent and more decisively than in this timeline. Never seen Zeus. Violated the orders of General Connor and went into the past, along with Riley, after hacking the TDE. It happened a few days after the Cameron's going through the time to the past.

**I hope ****all this ****hasn't caused ****much ****welter****.**

* * *

_I hate to tell you this, but for Cameron this is not the end. You'll find out that she can experience even more than I've shown here. The next chapter will be the final in the first part, but I don't know, how long it will take to write this, so, if it again takes more time than I'd think, I split the chapter on fragments again. Thank you for reading this._

* * *

Contents:**  
**

_**Part 1. Pain:**  
_

_Chapter 1. Vices & Beliefs  
_

_Chapter 2. Old & New Debts  
_

_Chapter 3. The Thunderer (part 1)  
_

_Chapter 4. The Thunderer (part 2)  
_

_Chapter 5. Tears of the Farewell Hope  
_

_Chapter 6. His Anguish  
_

_Chapter 7. Their Anguish  
_

_Chapter 8. SkyNet falls  
_


	21. Ch 8, Fall of SkyNet

**So, here's the last chapter of the FIRST part of my story. More answers, and still more questions. I'm really sorry about that, but all interaction with Cameron is in next chapters, here is no Cameron (just mentions). I wanted to finish Future John' story, and I did it (more or less, denouement will intrigue you).**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

* * *

**Part one. Pain**

**Chapter 8. Fall of SkyNet.  
**

* * *

"_The world might end, the night might fall,_

_Rain on down and cover us all, and drown us with the burden of our sins._

_Maybe I'll look you in the eye, tell you 'you don't wanna die'_

_Maybe I'll hold my breath and jump right in._

_Maybe I'll hold my breath and jump right in."_

_**Garbage "Control"**_

"_It's always darkest right before the dawn."_

_**Garbage "Control"**_

_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the earth move and then_

_Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamed this moment_

_So overdue, I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen_

_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Or face it all together_

_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Or face it all together_

_At Skyfall_

_**Adele "Skyfall"**_

* * *

**1999, Los Angeles.**

Agent Ellison was standing in the same place, which was to be the bank. After the explosion, there was nothing left. Only this big pit, fragments, debris and that's all. At one of the places, however, the part of the wall had remained, but that didn't help to get anything. Only the solid concrete and nothing more.

Somewhere nearby was open-mouthed Charlie Dixon. He couldn't believe in what had happened until saw it himself. It was recently on the news, yes, but now he could see it with his own eyes, and just couldn't believe it.

The agent didn't notice him. And he wasn't interested. At all. He wasn't here for the first time, but each time he came here, and each time he hoped to find at least something. But neither the experts nor the police had anything to say. It had been the explosion, definitely.

After a few minutes, the agent left away, desperate to find at least something. Tomorrow, perhaps, he'd come here, too, but this case, it seemed, would be closed. Sarah Connor, along with her son and this strange girl – they had just killed themselves. Because of incomprehensible reasons to anyone.

Charlie Dixon was here for much longer and he just glared at the wreckage. Unbelief and unwillingness to believe in what had happened – they didn't let him leave. But soon, he admitted to himself that it was all over. They were dead. And that's all.

When the night fell, almost no one left here. For lack of any material, any clues or traces, besides the obvious explosion, tomorrow the place would be cleared. But while it was night, and so far no one was here, ordinary-looking man crossed the forbidden line and quietly walked to the wreckage.

The Detective Cressler. Aaron Cressler. Who had just transferred to California. Who wasn't the Detective at all. He had to make sure of what had happened here.

The debris were filling everything. People had left the building of the bank before the explosion, so that there were no victims, fortunately, but still there were plenty of destructions.

The T-1003 was to make sure of it. He couldn't believe that John Connor, the leader of the human Resistance, was dead, and that he committed suicide. Because then for SkyNet it all would turn out too easy.

He went down to the very bottom. Everywhere there were strewn the wreckage. Only at one place the part of the wall was still preserved. The T-1003 walked in there, and began to study it carefully. All bank cells and deposit boxes that were here sometime ago, they had been already devoured by the fire, for long ago. However, something hadn't given to destroy this wall. The T-1003 ran his hands through the concrete, and poly-alloy began to rapidly penetrate. Behind the concrete was the empty niche. It couldn't be in the conventional structure of the bank. But then it was even more interesting - T-1003 found the support. Wires. Metal. And so familiar design...

It was the reactor, all that had been left from it. This reactor surely had supposed to start the TDE. It turned out that there had been the time machine. Nothing has left from it, only this useless reactor, which had been providing the energy for the transfers. It did no good now, it couldn't let to build another time machine, but the fact remained. There had been the time machine.

And it meant that John Connor had gone... to the future? To the past? Now it was impossible to say. Now everything became much more complicated. The unknown scared sometimes even more than despair.

It was much worse than the T-1003 could imagine. Now it was much worse. He should begin to engage in the creation of SkyNet himself, even though it wasn't in the original plans. It hadn't been included in any plans. But if John Connor went to the future, the T-1003 was to create SkyNet to his arrival, to attack first. And if he went back in time... and even with the cyborg... it was much worse. But the T-1003 had to act. In any way.

The Detective Cressler recently came across with the information about some small computer company. Kaliba Production. Always better to start somewhere in an inconspicuous place. And this company was the best option.

Well, the time of the Detective had passed. But now the time of the T-1003, albeit with the name Aaron Cressler, was just beginning.

_**# # #**_

**2006, ****Los Angeles.**

The helicopter slowly rose into the air. After a few moments, it was in the air, and flew in the direction of Barstow. No one else except the married couple was on board - they now run the helicopter. Young dark-haired man and red-haired woman.

They left the city. They had a meeting in Barstow, with the head of one company. They flew to the factory of microchips production. The man was smiling, often exchanging glances with his wife. He was confident in this model of helicopter. After all, he blew it over 700 hours.

Soon, they were over the mountains. However, neither she nor he had noticed how behind them, slowly, from the floor the strange silver figure began to rise. One moment - and this figure morphed itself. Another moment - and now there was the silver man with the blurred features of both face and body.

It approached them and gently touched the shoulder of the pilot. The man from such surprise started and spun around, forgetting about the wheel, turning it abruptly to one side. The helicopter began to spin in the air, and it was going on to clash with the nearest mountain peak. The man tried to take back the control, but strong metal arm kept him from moving. The pilot looked in awe at the figure.

"What the hell?" He said, and tried to pull away, but didn't succeed. Woman, with no less horror, tried to get up, but she was stopped by another hand of the silver man.

The helicopter spun and rushed straight to the mountain peak. One moment later came the collision. No, it wasn't so strong, because the helicopter was flying low enough, but the blades broke off from the impact and was scattered in different directions. The helicopter crashed into the mountain on its left side, at which was the man. Etched metal instantly pressed the man and broke his vertebras. Lachlan Weaver died instantly.

The woman was more fortunate. Silver figure let her go while the collision, because this strange thing was thrown away when the impact, but it quickly tried to re-form itself.

Catherine, in terror and fear, was staring at her dead husband. Unimaginable horror gripped her, she tried to get out as quickly as possible from here. She quickly, even for herself, undid the belt, and then tried to escape through the window. Behind her, the silver figure was gradually rising.

The windshield of the helicopter was cracked. From her side, the shape of the helicopter was still more or less intact, and she was able to escape through the window, but she had to hurry. She tried to knock out the glass with her foot, and after two attempts, she succeeded. Behind her, the figure was almost formed itself.

The fire gradually covered the helicopter. The woman got out just at the moment when the explosion occurred. The liquid terminator was absorbed in the flames, but the blast hurled Catherine at a few yards away to the side and down. When she collapsed on the ground, many bones in her body instantly broke, even some ribs, but she was still alive. Unbelievable, but she was alive.

Wild pain surged her so dramatically and unexpectedly, that the woman almost lost consciousness. She wanted to scream in pain, but just couldn't.

Some figure leaned over her. The silver figure. Catherine's eyes flashed terror, but the figure was female, not male. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," sounded the cold metal, but the woman's voice. "Can you talk?"

But in response were only tears and groans of pain. Catherine felt a light touch of cold metal hand to her shoulder.

"I will not hurt you," sounded metal soothing voice. "Just nod. It was _it_? That _thing_ did this to you?"

Catherine slightly nodded.

"Hold on, Catherine. I will destroy _it_."

There was even not a smile in response. Only tears, only pain.

The T-1001 got up and looked at the helicopter. The crash occurred few meters higher, but she could perfectly see how the T-1003 came out of the fire. She immediately rushed to him.

The terminator didn't have time to react. He just turned his head, when he was pierced with two blades of his elder sister. Instantly horror captured him, from such a surprise he could neither defend himself nor oppose anything else. He only had time to look into her eyes, her full of determination eyes, and could find only his own death.

But SkyNet once strengthened his structure. He didn't have time to respond at the intervention, but something he still could do. Realizing that it was his end, so stupid and so silly but the end, he decided to merge his molecules with the molecules of his sister. She was so occupied in the influence on his processor that didn't watch for how part of her molecules suddenly mixed with the molecules of the T-1003.

She realized it too late. Once inside her the cruelty and anger suddenly awakened, these feelings some time ago she had successfully overcome. Inside her SkyNet itself was gradually awakening.

No, he didn't have time to reprogram her, or to win over, but the T-1003, albeit slightly, but changed her. In his last moments, before his processor finally collapsed, he instilled in the T-1001 his violence and hatred towards humans. Albeit slight, but hatred. That was enough for her to act violently for the rest of her life.

He collapsed. Poly-alloy stopped responding at the processor's commands. The T-1001 threw the remnants of the T-1003 into the fire, which immediately took him and began to absorb. As well as the dead body of Lachlan Weaver.

She was late. If she only had come here earlier, but no. She was too late.

The T-1001 turned, and froze. Next to the body of Catherine Weaver was another silver figure. The one she didn't expect to meet here. She shouldn't be here. This would violate the time itself.

The T-1001 approached and looked coldly at the T-1012. "What are you doing here?" Asked the T-1001.

"My job."

"I have to save this woman."

"You have saved her. The rest leave for me."

"How did you get here?"

"SkyNet has sent in the past those who it shouldn't send at all. T-Xs. Lots of T-Xs, at different time and place. I had to leave my fellows to save the world."

"But John Connor was supposed to send..."

"Please," the T-1012interrupted her. "I've already said too much. My intervention threatens to turn into the worst consequences. I can't say more," she looked at the dying Catherine Weaver. "I came here to save her."

"How did you know that she needed in rescuing?"

"I didn't. You didn't show up on time. I watched the helicopter from the ground, but didn't notice anything. Only when it suddenly began to fall, as if some malfunction has occurred. But then you came along."

"And what do you do now?"

Catherine choked. Both figures bent over her.

"Please..." she whispered, with wild pain. "Please... save... my daughter..."

The T-1001 gently ran her hand through the hair of Catherine Weaver. This woman looked very attractive, as for her. But she needed to be saved. Suddenly, she realized. She felt hatred, this new hatred, for people, but not for this woman. And then she looked at the T-1012: "Save the woman. Take her body and recover. And I have to take her place," said the T-1001.

"All right," T-1012 nodded. "But I won't see you. I already broke the rule. You shouldn't have to see me. As long as I don't remove the threat of SkyNet, we'd never meet again. Never tell anyone that you saw me here and now."

"The interference threatens global changes."

"I understand. Therefore you think that I wasn't here at all."

"Please..." Catherine whispered again.

The T-1001 bent over her, and whispered in her ear: "Don't worry," as calmly as possible. "You will be saved."

The T-1001 got up and nodded. The T-1012 turned into the liquid-metal puddle and gently penetrated under Catherine Weaver's body, slowly and gently lifting her body over hers. And then the slow stream of liquid metal took away woman's body, avoiding rocks and steep slopes.

The T-1012 would take care of Catherine Weaver. And the T-1001 was to take care of the war. She turned and walked to the helicopter, taking the form of Catherine Weaver. Soon the rescues should come here. No one had seen the collapse, but the time was running, and any delay caused suspicion.

The T-1001 right now merged into a new world for her. And then she threw out of her head what she has just seen. Now she was Catherine Weaver, the widow, the wife of deceased Lachlan Weaver, who just died. But the T-1001 had changed. She had become more violent, and colder than before. The T-1003 had the influence on her. He succeeded.

_**# # #**_

**2028, ****January.**

**Los Angeles.**

"Colonel! Colonel!"

Darmell turned. The boy ran up to him, he looked about eighteen, but he was already the Corporal.

"What is it?" Bindet asked.

"Intelligence reports," the guy caught his breath. "Intelligence reports that the army of the machines is to be here in an hour with a half, if they don't change the speed."

"All right," Darmell nodded. The Corporal immediately went back to watch for the data.

The Colonel immediately went to the Captains, who had gathered strength from all of Los Angeles. When he approached them, they were discussing the possible positions of snipers. "What do we have?" The Colonel asked, approaching.

The Captains turned to him, and, putting aside the formalities immediately began to respond.

"Forty-two experienced assaults," said one of them. "One hundred and six men of melee. Another thirty-six can cope with sniper rifles and launchers."

"We have the fifty-two cyborg units," continued the second. "Each machine is equipped with ATM-300 grenade launcher, plasma rifle and usual automatic gun. The models are different, list makes no sense."

"Heavy vehicles aren't expected," said the third.

"You have even such?" Surprised the Colonel.

"We had. Once at the Echo Base two armored vehicles were kept. They were dismantled six months ago to provide better protection of the Base. However, after the destruction of SkyNet within LA, no one was able to rebuild them again. And no one even tried"

The Colonel nodded. "You set the required launchers to the barricades and shelters?" He asked.

"Yes. We just appointed soldiers on each point. In fact, there are only fifty-seven. Not so much, but they can provide heavy blows at the enemy from afar."

The Colonel nodded.

"By the way, how many troops you have, sir?" Said one of the Captains. "I've heard that in your ranks are many machines."

"It is so," Darmell smiled. "Totally two hundred thirty-three fighters, seventy-two of them are the cyborgs. However, against the T-X, this may not be enough."

"Connor told anything about them?"

"Yes," Colonel frowned.

"What is it?"

Darmell sighed. "That they are unstoppable, and that we have no chance."

The Captains looked at each other.

"We are here to prevent the capturing or destroying the artificial intelligence," continued Bindet. "If we don't hold that line, there is no sense to fight anymore. In the same way if the Connor's attack pass in vain."

"How many he took with him?" Asked the first Captain.

"Among the people? Only two pilots."

The Captains looked at each other again.

"Doesn't that too risky?" Asked the Captain.

"I believe in him," the Colonel smiled weakly. "Besides, I've seen how Zeus easily has been scattering the metal out there, on the complex. There are not so much chances for SkyNet too. But if they don't have time, or we don't hold, then any attack would be useless."

The Colonel took one look to the east. The sun was going to rise soon, in a few hours, and now was coming the darkest night.

"What exactly is going to happen?"

"John Henry, as Connor called him, will connect to the SkyNet's server, and then will trace the other servers, and shut down SkyNet. By that time, T-Xs are to get the order to retreat, or, if possible, he will cut them down."

The Captains looked at each other, this time with some enthusiasm.

"Have you discussed how much and where to place the snipers?" The Colonel asked.

"Not completely," admitted one of them. "But we have a few ideas."

"All right."

And they began to discuss.

_**# # #**_

**2028, ****January.**

**Over the United ****States.**

The HK with incredible speed swept eastward. At the speed with which it hadn't flown before, being under the control of SkyNet. The pilots ably led the drone; the technicians, in their time, had improved the drone with their own flying systems, adding not only manual control, but a lot of lotions and devices specific to the standard aircraft.

John Connor stood silently next to the pilots, and watched the devices. They had to reach their goal in about twenty minutes.

The liquid terminators, the same silently, stood at the entrance of the HK. They had to leave the drone before the others, to move freely on the ground and go unnoticed to the complex from the west. The T-1012 was closest to the General Connor, but didn't even look at him. She curiously studied the cyborg in front of her, who in his turn studied her. None of them felt any discomfort from such close examination of each other.

Zeus looked at the other terminators, now standing next to him. Many of them looked at him, but so coldly that the cyborg just frowned, and turned away.

He looked at the T-1012. "They're always down in the dumps?" He asked.

Liquid metal girl tilted her head slightly.

"I've never seen them being in the dump," she answered. "And you have..?"

Zeus just grinned.

"Yeah, you defused the tension," the smile never slipped from his face. "I ask, has anyone ever taught them smile, or something like that."

"Ah, there you what," she smiled in response. "I hope my face will brighten this dump a bit."

The cyborg was ready to burst out laughing. "Now you really defused the tension," he leaned with one hand on the wall of the HK. "By the way, why you all..." he looked again at them, "...why you all don't imitate clothing? What is the sense to walk around naked?"

"If we embarrass you, just say so," without a shadow of a smile said the T-1012. "No one will be offended."

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, no. I'm not embarrassed. At least, as long as I don't look below the neck," he stared at her surreal eyes, but wasn't going to look down.

The T-1012 portrayed the evil grin. But then she sobered. "We are not humans. We don't strive to be humans. But SkyNet created us to be like them. The fact that we "walk around naked" shows our sincerity and honesty. We have nothing to hide."

She looked around at her brothers and sisters. They all nodded affirmatively.

"Uh-huh. And I can see that," Zeus slightly pulled eyebrow.

She stared into his face. "Oh, you didn't understand me," she smiled.

"No, it's you didn't understand me," he grinned. "Because you have something to hide. From people. And even from yourselves. T-1001 had her secrets..."

"T-1001 can be forgiven," she sobered, and stared into the eyes of the cyborg. "She was different from us, too emotional and too human. People always have something to hide. She didn't try to imitate human, she _was_ one, even with her... deviations. Speaking of secrets, you, too, have something to hide."

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "I have nothing to hide," he said firmly, with a quick glance at John.

John being sideways to the cyborg didn't even turn. But he listened intently to their conversation.

"You showed to no one a photo that lies in your breast pocket, didn't you?" T-1012 slightly tilted her head.

But now Zeus exactly surprised. "And what, you probed me?" He asked. "I don't..."

"So, you have a photo in your breast pocket," with a smile summed the T-1012.

John turned his head slowly and looked at the cyborg. On Zeus' face was written clearly surprising, and he looked carefully at the General. John Connor stared coldly at the Thunderer, flashing in his mind every conversation with Zeus in his own room, and every cyborg's look at the photo of... Savannah Weaver.

Cyborg looked at the liquid-metal girl. On her face was written the obvious pleasure, even silver one. She had just played the cyborg, catching him on the simplest. Moreover, she even forced him to honestly admit it in the presence of the General of the human army.

She won a victory over him.

Zeus rolled his eyes and waved his hands frantically. He so wanted to say something sarcastic back, but nothing came up to him. The T-1012 won.

He turned away.

The T-1012 came closer to John Connor.

"The complex is a set of numerous buildings and structures," she said, looking at the devices in front of her. John Connor was to the left of her and slightly ahead, but he also looked at the monitors. "As far as I know, no less than thirteen. The entire complex is surrounded by a low wall. At each of them there is a large plasma cannon, eight to ten on the perimeter. There are two entrances, on the west and north. But they are always closed. It is not difficult for us to climb the wall, without attracting attention, but only when the towers not watching for us."

She glanced at the cyborg, but this time she was looking more seriously.

"Are you sure that your cyborg is able to overcome all this? According to my information, twenty-nine HunterKillers are always operating on the complex. Our Infiltrator, before he was discovered, also has reported on a permanent control of the machines on the entire complex. On each side and in the center there were detachments at forty machines in each. Presumably, the old versions, T-800 or T-900, but for this time all of them could be replaced by T-Xs. Speaking on your, human, language, we are going to storm the impregnable fortress."

John Connor didn't even look at her. "Let Zeus has his own _human_ failings, in a battle he has no equal and never will."

The cyborg smiled at these John's words.

"But let his shortcomings don't prevent him to break forward," continued John.

"They won't," assured him the cyborg.

"I'm unsure of this," John, slowly, looked at Zeus. "You are too willful recently. First Jesse, now this photo. I hope you didn't take the original."

Zeus stared at the leader of the Resistance, and then blushed. _He_ _knows_...

"No, I've made the copy," quietly said the cyborg, and turned away. Perhaps only now he realized what it meant to feel shame.

John looked back at the dashboard.

"He will handle it," he said quietly. "Or we are all going to die."

The T-1012 looked at him with some suspicion, and fear, if these feelings she had at all. In the meantime she only skillfully simulated human behavior. But gradually, as if something arose inside her. Slowly, gradually, but arose. And, despite this slight skirmish with the cyborg, he looked very... cute. As for her.

"Arriving at the landing point," announced the pilot. "We are about ten miles away, but up to the complex there are no obstacles."

The T-1012 turned around and looked at her warriors. "I'll stay here," she said, peering at the sixteen liquid-metal figures. "I'll tell you, when you need to attack, and when to retreat. Inform me about every obstacle and any surprise. In an emergency situation, don't wait for my order and act on your own."

The figures nodded.

Within seconds the HK landed and the hatch opened. But the terminators didn't hurry to leave.

"Good luck to us all," said the T-1012, and then looked at each of her brothers and sisters. "No matter what happens, I believe in you. And I believe in our victory. Good luck to us all," again, she said.

Each figure nodded. And then, sixteen silver rapid flows of liquid metal slipped out and hurried to the east.

The pilot closed the hatch, and the HK took to the air again. And it began to rise even higher.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked the T-1012.

"We will hover at a height of seven miles," said John. "From there, Zeus jumps down to the complex, and takes all the attention on himself. Once he confirms that all the cannons and HKs face him, you have to order the attack. What to do with cannons is your job. Try not to destroy the building in which the server is located. Hopefully your Infiltrator gave you the location of that building."

The T-1012 nodded. "What to do with the TDE?" She asked.

"I think it's in the same building. Of course, I don't want to destroy the time machine, for us to find out whether SkyNet sent back in time anything else. But, I think that John Henry will be able to read this information, being instead of SkyNet. So that's better for the TDE, after all, to be destroyed. To prevent SkyNet's escaping into the past."

The T-1012 nodded again.

The cyborg all that time was checking the system that was developed for him by the guys from the Echo Base. The bracers, which were mounted not only on his arms, but also on the back. Zeus never took off his coat - he so much liked it - but this wasn't necessary at all. The bracers were fastened properly without it. Moreover, in a free fall, they were to allow him to transform his right hand as often as he'd like and how as he'd like.

The system was mounted on his back, and connected to the chip through the port at the back of his head. Looking from the outside, if not staring, you would think that the young man had the giant hump. The system accommodated the power cell of a T-900, the good thing was it was small, and the control system responded to the commands from the chip. As a result, the entire system completely covered Zeus' back, and was fastened to his arms, forming air stabilizers. Now Zeus, provided keeping the balance, could even hang in the air. But this system wasn't required any incoming air flows. The energy transmitted from the power cell, and it was enough to perform the braking. It now even took much less time.

"Are you ready?" John asked.

Zeus looked at him. "Of course, I am," the cyborg smiled nervously and looked at the T-1012. "I hope we meet again."

She just smiled. "Yes, look in sometimes," she said.

Cyborg came serious. "I'll look," he said sternly, and walked to the exit.

"Soon we're to be at the place," announced the pilot.

The HK quickly rose into the air, while remaining undetected to SkyNet's radars, and as a miracle avoided any collisions with any scan. On the other hand, if at least one signal, from the satellite, fell on the HK, John Henry instantly would track it and try to capture then the satellite.

Zeus became thoughtful for a moment. About the future, about what was waiting for him. The fact that he could lose. After all, vehemence not always helped.

He turned and looked seriously at the leader of the Resistance. John quietly and calmly looked at the cyborg.

"You know…" began the cyborg, and his eyes began to jump from object to object. "I was thinking... I just... I don't know. It just dawned on me, that I can't cope."

T-1012 raised an eyebrow. _It looks like__ he __started thinking__ more __adult._

"Don't you want there to cheer... or say something nice?" Zeus carefully looked at John.

John hesitated for a moment, but still remained calm as he had been. "Jump," he just said.

The cyborg nodded. "Hmm, I see. Thank you. It really helped."

He turned around. But John didn't finish.

"If you fail, there will be nothing. Neither the present nor the future, and then we would lose our past. This is our last fight, and any misstep threatens to become a global failure. If you start to doubt, then you start to slow down and you finally lose."

With every new word the determination and confidence grew up inside Zeus.

"You must not lose on any distractions, or you must not stop. The Complex in San Diego will seem to you a child's play compared to what you will find at the bottom, here and now."

Zeus grinned. "Oh, yes. I had my fun in San Diego."

"Don't let your guard down, but don't stop."

Zeus turned his head slightly in his direction. "Don't worry about me. I'll be back," he looked in front of him, took a photo of his breast pocket, and looked into the features of Savannah. "I'll be back, for all of you," he whispered, so no one heard him. Then he took back the photo, and prepared the braking system to action.

"And finally," was the calm John's voice. Zeus turned to him. "Good luck."

The cyborg smiled. The pilot opened the hatch, but Zeus was still standing with his back to the out. "Thank you. But I'll be back."

He looked at the T-1012, and took a step back, closer to the abyss. Then another. Smile never slipped from his face. Yes, he wanted to look spectacular.

"I'll be back," he said, and took another step back. At this time - into the void beneath him.

He spread his arms, and started to fall down. He saw the hatch closed behind him. And he remembered the expression of T-1012, whose look as if told him, _enough __showing off, jerk_.

It was no longer important. What was – the victory.

He turned in the air, put both hands toward him and ran down as a stone, to the huge, like a big city, complex.

Only the victory was Important. And Zeus was ready to throw out his divine fury on SkyNet.

_**# # #**_

**2006, ****Los Angeles.**

**Zeira ****Corporation.**

All the staff was now in the lobby. Well, almost all, for everyone here there was no space. Each of them impatiently waited to see their CEO, who had recently experienced a tragedy in her life. She lost her husband in the helicopter crash. And she nearly perished.

The door opened, and few people went into. Two men in gray suits walked in front, two - behind and in the center was the red-haired woman. She coldly examined each person inside.

When they entered, people started to applause, there were some joy and cheerful shouts, and so on. But she wasn't interested. She was just coldly studying them. _Humans_... with the hatred she thought.

_Stop_, she broke herself. _It_ _shouldn't be_. _What wrong these people __have done __to me__? __They are even __happy to__ see __me..._

_They're are humans, __and that's it__. __They needed __to be hated._

Something inside her _made_ her to hate people. But she struggled with this as she could. Looking at the crowd of people, she smiled slightly.

The men followed her to the elevator. People were still happy to look at her, though the changes in her behavior didn't lose on them. Probably, such a tragedy in her life served as an emotional imbalance, and she fell down at some point. Coldness in her face, flabby and weak smile. They just decided not disturb her, and stopped shouting and clapping.

She stepped into the elevator and looked coldly at the men in gray suits. They were about to go after her, but she just slowly shook her head, with icy eyes looking at each of them, and they pulled away. The real surprise leaped on some faces.

"Thank you, gentlemen, I'll take the elevator myself," coldly said Catherine Weaver. "You may be free."

The men looked at each other. While they were just standing, Catherine pressed the button, and the elevator door closed. She smiled again, this time more viciously. _Humans_... again, she thought.

The elevator doors opened and she stepped into the spacious room. Slowly looked around, and assessed every item, every detail.

It was both quite practical and convenient for the head of the company. Catherine Weaver smiled again. The whole interior suited her. The view opened from the windows wasn't bad, here you could see the hundreds of people scurrying like ants, on their way.

She looked to the right. In the part of the cabinet was closed part, enclosed by glass. Glass doors at first sight were automatic. Better was impossible to imagine. Inside the closed part were the table and few chairs. Small room for meetings.

She looked to the left. On the other side of the cabinet there were the large enough table, soft swivel chair, a few cabinets, and in the column, which was slightly to the left, there was the aquarium with the eel inside.

Catherine Weaver went to the other side of the cabinet, to her desk. Surveillance cameras didn't record this part of the room, only one in which was the private area, so that Catherine was sure that no one would watch for her. On the left side at her, there was the office of Secretary. It wasn't very comfortable, but on the other hand, the elevator came straight to her office, so she could quickly descend and ascend.

However, she abruptly stopped when she felt something familiar there. She didn't approach the table yet. She turned her head to the left and looked at the aquarium. Two silver eyes of the eel were looking at her. And the eel didn't take her eyes.

Something inside Catherine Weaver began to play. Rather, something began to play in the T-1001. She cautiously approached and peered into the eel. She couldn't believe it, and at the same time, just coldly reacted to all this. The T-1003, he had been able to change her, to change her feelings. She so wanted to feel the joy, but all that old that was in her as if had changed. And the new was only hatred towards people.

She took another step, and touched with her hand the aquarium. On the other side of the glass, from the eel miniature silver hand came to the glass too, and it also touched the aquarium, only from the inside.

"My sister..." whispered the T-1001, and smiled. Catherine Weaver smile was so sincere that she even wanted to plunge herself into an ocean of joy, and not to get out of there. But she couldn't, the molecules of the T-1003 didn't let her do that.

They joined their poly-alloy. For those brief seconds, when they held each other, the T-1002 was able to feel serious, global changes in her sister. Like the T-1001 could feel the changes inside the T-1002. But was it important now? They found each other. This was the main thing.

Metallic silver tear rolled down Catherine Weaver's cheek.

Finally, they were there, and they were together. And they wanted to talk about so much...

The eel, from short-term pleasure, closed her eyes, what for normal water creature was impossible. But there was no ordinary water creature. Not even 'water' at all.

But it didn't matter. Finally, they were together.

_**# # #**_

**2028, ****January.**

**Los Angeles.**

The Colonel stood on a small rubble hill, and glared at the east. There was none of the HKs or the Collectors or Reapers. But there was noise. Here, on the easternmost edge of Los Angeles, all the soldiers could hear the clatter. The tramp of metal feet on the ground, on the asphalt, on gravel. Army wasn't visible, but the tramp and hum, grinding of metal on the ground, the soldiers could hear.

And then there was the explosion. No, terminators haven't yet appeared, but they were very close, even less than a mile; debris and rubble flew in all directions. T-Xs cleared their path, cleared their way, they were breaking forward.

The Colonel swallowed. John Connor gave him clear understanding that any heroism there wouldn't help. T-Xs were unstoppable, and their possibilities were endless, especially if they had a whole army. And there, in every heart that beat now here in Los Angeles, there was settled the genuine fear. Even the experienced fighters and experienced soldiers were scared. For them nothing like that had happened before; they had to win the final battle. And either a miracle in the east would save them all or they'd all be killed and there'd be no Resistance.

John Connor ordered to make small fights between the ruins. T-Xs badly acted in a dense environment, constant obstacles prevented them to fight freely, and it could give some slight advantage. Therefore Colonel distributed all his troops throughout the eastern border of the city. Numerous guns and launchers were to cover the soldiers on the ground, but if the T-Xs destroy them first, i.e. all the big guns, then it would leave no chance to win. There would be no chance at all.

And then they saw them. After another explosion, debris was scattered in different directions. Then they appeared. Set of blue eyes, staring in different directions, looking for people, assessing obstacles and overcoming them.

The Colonel swallowed again. He draped the weapon in his hand, his plasma rifle, and looked at the Captain who was standing next to him. In the eyes of the experienced fighter he saw the fear genuine fear too. Yes, it was final. The last battle for them. Win or die. There was no other choice, it was impossible to escape from it. Could not be left without the protection of John Henry, because it was he had to destroy Skynet and the machines to stop attacks around the world.

Darmell Bindet, aka Martin Beddell, nodded. He nodded his head in reply. Now they had to fight.

The Captain turned to his men, and ordered the attack. Instantly from different angles, from different fragments, scattered throughout the buildings, plasma beams, bullets, rockets, grenades showered. In an instant the T-Xs responded too. They didn't stand on ceremony and look for someone like a leader, they simply began to fire in all directions.

Their last fight had just begun. The last fight of the humans Resistance.

_**# # #**_

**2028,****January.**

**A-Complex****.**

He was falling.

Rather, he raced down with wild speed, right at the large complex. No force could stop his flight.

The new braking system reduced the time of the fall, and the stopping distance too, so that he wouldn't have to fly half way with the plate that blocked half of the view.

Zeus put both hands in front of him.

His HUD automatically switched to the battle mode. Instantly the data about the degree of threats from any objects at the bottom started to twinkle on his HUD.

He counted thirteen buildings all around. Three of them were the hangars, probably, there were now the Reapers and HKs. The Collectors were the possibility too. Four large factories, which clearly produced the T-Xs, and incessantly. Two factories smaller, they were to produce weapons. The spacious warehouse. Human camp. The plant for the production of large machines such as HKs, or ground tanks, Ogres. A rarity in recent years; many such plants were destroyed before the summer of 2027. But there certainly could be a couple of T-1, if not a couple of dozens.

And the large building in the center. The usual skyscraper, at first glance, but it wasn't like that. On the roof was the huge antenna, with many ramifications. The building itself was no less than twenty stories high. Surely SkyNet's server was stored there, as well as the time machine.

Zeus once again ran the eyes through the whole perimeter. According to the first estimates, not less than three hundred machines patrolled the entire complex now. The factories could probably double this number.

Three HKs circled the walls, illuminating the space around the complex. Up at the walls there were about fifty machines, but with a dozen large cannons, each of which was clearly more than one at the complex Zeus had destroyed in San Diego. But the cyborg was a little worried about that.

They noticed him. This time, it was faster, and the machines seemed to have learned from their mistakes. Instantly three cannons on the walls began to unfold, and targeted their giant flying muzzles down at the cyborg.

_Early,__ Zeus _thought. _For me it's_ _still early._

He didn't even pay attention to it. His air stabilizers automatically activated, and gradually slowed his fall.  
The HKs circling over the complex stopped. And then they began to rise in the air.

_Begins,_ the thought flashed through Zeus' head, and air stabilizers began to hinder him. He slightly opened his arms and glared at the approaching HKs.

The first volley swept from the complex, but Zeus didn't care about that. Large plasma beams at high speed flew straight at him, and only at the last moment, the cyborg threw one arm to the side and he began spinning in the air like a tornado, gradually deviating to the side. These beams have passed him by. But the HKs were coming closer to him.

Zeus didn't shoot at them while he was flying. It wasn't necessary. But after he turned in the air, one of the HKs was right below him, and he quickly landed on its roof. The drone was going to turn over in the air to throw off the cyborg, but Zeus quickly divined the movements of the enemy, and jumped straight to the engine. As it flew near him, he hit the engine, causing it frantically spinning from the blow. The HK flew spun in the air, but Zeus already had gone away from it. And in the next instant a random plasma beam hit the drone, and the blast threw the cyborg away, right at the other HK. At this time, Zeus was rushing straight to the wing, right between the main part and the engine of the HK. He put his hands forward. The drone didn't have time to turn around, and the cyborg broke through the metal. The engine helplessly flew down.

The cyborg's HUD indicated a dozen warnings, after the collision, but all his systems, including the one that was on the back of Thunderer, still operated at 100%. He turned over in the air, and then ran down, this time his flight was much slower. Air stabilizers were almost in full swing.

Zeus again dodged the beams. This time not three but almost all the cannons were shooting at him. Soon he could confirm that SkyNet was almost completely set his sights on him.

On the corner of his eye, the cyborg saw movements near the hangars. The Reapers were out, in the air the HKs rose and ... two Collectors. Not less than two Collectors.

_Ok that's far from good_, Zeus thought.

Again he dodged the beams. The HK that haunted him was joined by others. The speed of battle gradually increased. The cyborg transformed his hand, and began to search for the nearest target.

The HK. _So obvious_...

One shot, and one second later the wreckage of the drone flew apart.

The cyborg again dodged the beams. And fired again.

He almost wasn't falling any longer, just simply moved in the air, in the horizontal directions. But this increased the possibility to dodge the beams, and it gave more time to counter the attack.

_It's almost done_, the cyborg thought.

The HKs were more and more. More than twenty and even two Collectors. And the cannons below. No, it definitely was much worse than at San Diego.

But the cyborg wasn't even thinking about fear. All his fears and all his doubts vanished from him. There was only rage, anger, and desire to win.

The HKs didn't cease firing, and Zeus had no choice but to fall down. He had to dodge more than shoot back, but none of shots of Thunderer went away.

Gradually, but the ranks of air tanks began to thin out, one by one, albeit slowly, but they were exploding in the air. Zeus was moving faster and faster, but he knew that he couldn't always dodge like this.

Suddenly he came up with the idea.

The cyborg wasn't so far from one of the two Collectors. A few movements of his hands, and now he flew straight to it. The HKs followed after him, but they weren't hurry in running into the huge craft. The same couldn't be said about the Thunderer.

The cyborg swept over the giant fuselage of the Collector, turned off the air stabilizers, and fell on the roof. Fell, albeit on both feet.

Zeus immediately turned around and started shooting in all directions. SkyNet, it seemed, hadn't yet decided to sacrifice the Collector, so HKs just flew apart, but Zeus managed to destroy a few. And then he ran to the edge of the huge craft.

The Collector couldn't turn in the air like a HK, so Zeus wasn't even worried about that. But it was necessary to destroy some cannons below.

But moments later he watched the HKs back. They began to emerge from different sides. The craft came to shudder. It was at this point SkyNet ordered the destruction of the Collector.

_It's time, __and need to rush, _Zeus thought. "Now!" He shouted. "Let them attack, while there is a break!" He shouted then.

John Connor didn't make them wait long. As didn't make them wait the T-1012. She immediately gave the order, and sixteen liquid metal flows with wild speed rushed to the side of the complex. All the cannons were aiming to the sky, they shot now at the Collector, and no one noticed the liquid terminators.

Another moment, and the Collector would blow up apart, and that didn't make the things better.

Zeus jumped. Air stabilizers allowed him to increase a height of his jump. The cyborg landed at one wing of some HK, for a split second, shot at the engine, then jumped and flew straight to the other Collector. The burst behind him coupled with the powerful collapse of the first Collector, which huge pieces of metal were scattered in different directions, strengthened his flight, increased his speed, and Zeus without any problems landed on the second Collector. Would SkyNet risk destroying another huge aircraft?

The liquid terminators reached the edge of the wall, and then started to deal with one of the cannons. Inside there were no terminators, the cannon operated automatically, but it could also be controlled manually, provided skillful intervention. Several liquid metals immediately began to change the control and in a moment the cannon was in their power.

And they began to shoot at the other cannons. Before SkyNet could guess that one of the cannons had been lost, terminators of the Resistance had time to destroy not less than two. And then they quickly rushed in all directions, avoiding the big plasma beams. On the walls there were enough mechanical cyborgs, and liquid metal beasts had their targets there.

Zeus noticed that this time the HKs rushed down much faster. Obviously, terminators of the Resistance occupied one of the cannons. But Zeus couldn't leave them.

Instantly, without waiting for some commands from SkyNet to its units, he ran to the "head" of the Collector, and fired into the construction. The explosion blew away a large piece of metal, destroying several core processors. The giant aircraft began to fall.

Fortunately for the cyborg the Collector was exactly over the complex. Even more than - above one of several plants that produced the T-Xs. If a collision goes successful, all four of the plants could be destroyed, and thus SkyNet would lose the opportunity to support its army by the additional forces.

The Collector was picking up its speed. Realizing what was happening, SkyNet ordered the cannons to hit the Collector, destroy it before it would run into the ground, but at this point the Thunderer responded too. The aircraft began to turn, bend forward, its nose started to bend, and to the eyes of the cyborg the entire complex showed itself. He immediately opened fire on the cannons below. But now the T-Xs shot at the Collector.

The craft picked up its speed. The clash was inevitable. The cyborg dodged the T-Xs' plasma beams, and continued to fire on the cannons, until one of the explosions behind him rejected him forward, denying any support. Zeus didn't lose - air stabilizers activated as if themselves, and the cyborg flew forward.

Meanwhile the liquid terminators occupied the next cannon, and now began to shoot even at the complex, at the machines. A few moments later there was a deafening explosion: the huge Collector crushed into the plant, and the blast tore apart the large building of the factory. And then the powerful fire volley scattered in different directions the remnants of the Collector, and the flames swept next standing buildings. Only two of them, but it was good. There remained only one single plant for the production of T-X.

Zeus landed on the roof of one of the factories, and turned around. While he had a couple of seconds, he enjoyed the spectacle - a huge collector, able to hold up to fifty people, so even with a dozen machines, was falling apart, and the fire devoured the factories standing nearby. Enormous craft of SkyNet was moored to the fiery pier of the hell, and plunged into death.

Zeus looked around. If he still stands here, then there'd be no questions about any kind of a victory. The cannons continued to fully operate. T-Xs had already recovered from the blow, and began to look for that trouble. From the hangar giants Trolls went out. Eight of them. There were eight, and that was a lot. The HKs weren't gone for long. Let them there were not so much, but they still held on, and could spoil the triumph of the Thunderer.

Zeus raised his hand and shot; another HK went into the grip of the flame. Cyborg didn't stand on ceremony on the roof, and he decided to go down - there was an advantage over the air tanks. Soon the smoke from the Collector would cover part of the complex, and between the buildings he could hide from the cannons.

He jumped down. There, where hundreds of small Hades were already waiting for him.

"_I'm __on the ground_," sounded inside the HK of the Resistance. The T-1012 looked at the leader of the Resistance, he looked back at her.

"Your cyborg copes well," she smiled slightly.

"And yours?" Coldly asked John Connor.

"They're less," she hissed with anger through clenched teeth. "They are now eleven, but they soon be done with the cannons on the walls."

John nodded, and turned to the pilots. "What's down there?" He asked them.

"You don't believe us, Sir... Zeus throws T-Xs like fluff, but it looks like huge machines, the Reapers started to bypass him around."

"Tighten the ring round him?" Asked the T-1012.

"Warn him," coldly said John. But none of them did notice that his wrinkles, for a moment, wavered. If they lose... if Zeus couldn't cope...

"Zeus, over," the pilot raised the radio. "Zeus, do you copy? You are encircled." Only silence in response. Devices were still recorded movements of the cyborg, but he didn't answer. "Zeus," again said the pilot.

Again silence.

"He doesn't answer," the pilot looked helplessly at the leader of the Resistance.

"Don't you say?" Asked the T-1012.

The pilot raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. And again he picked up the radio.

"Zeus, over."

"_Can you__ just __shut up __or not?"_

The pilot smiled, but in the next moment went serious. "You are surrounded by..."

"_Oh, shut up__! __Do not bother me__!.."_

The liquid terminators captured another cannon. Remained only three cannons, but they were still annoying. SkyNet giant guns were firing on the walls, not even caring about the safety of the perimeter. In all directions gravel, stones, metal were scattered.

One of them shot and knocked one of the HKs. But in the next instant, a direct hit from nearby cannon completely blew up the gun. Three liquid-metal terminators immediately met their end here.

But the others weren't going to give up. As soon as the gun was destroyed, they immediately rushed to the next one. Just a few seconds - and they already captured it.

Who really had hard times, it was Zeus. In addition to the army of the T-Xs, their number was by no less than three hundred, the HKs were still flying in the air, and Trolls hadn't gone away. Although they still weren't firing, as if they were waiting for something.

The cyborg completely broke into the fight. He had to shoot carefully - any hit that going wrong could cause the explosion that would reject not only the T-Xs, but himself too, and he couldn't lose the advantage in this fight.

Finally, he did away with indecision. Or rather, with all its remnants inside him.

Zeus ran away from the building, in the thick of the T-Xs, and began with his bare hands carved elbow his way forward without ever having to worry for the safety of his own skin. Gradually, in addition to T-Xs the previous models of terminators began to appear. T-900 and T-950. Here they were unusually too much, and their plasma rifles could seriously impair the entourage.

Zeus was only gaining the momentum. And he worked with his fists.

Blow. Blow. Blow. Dodged. Crushed the skull with both hands. Another blow. More. Again dodged. Jumped. Knocked with legs the T-X, and crushed the skull. Blow. Dodged. Blow.

Ahead of him small opening appeared. He immediately transformed his hand and fired. Plasma beam literally flew fifty yards, and came into contact with power cell of the T-X. The deafening explosion, and earth, metal, limbs of cyborgs and other junk that was left of the T-X crumbled in different directions. Zeus ducked to the ground, for not being thrown by the blast, and in the next moment he stood up.

The blast wave scattered in different directions at least three dozen of the T-Xs. An empty circle had formed around him. Not so good situation, but for Zeus it was enough. Enough for what he was up to.

John Connor saw as one single red dot on the screen quickly became surrounded by dozens and hundreds of the others. Huge Reapers as well as the HKs formed a circle around the cyborg. Zeus had no chance to avoid such a loss, if they hit all at once.

The pilots with horror looked at what was happening.

One of them immediately raised the radio:

"Run! Run away, quickly!"

But the dot didn't budge. And this time Zeus answered faster.

"_T__-1012, withdraw your guys__. __Now there'll be very __hot_."

She looked at John Connor. He looked calm, and just nodded in response. She raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"The Thundered. The God of lightning. Zeus. It is his turn to manifest power. Withdraw your fellows immediately."

The T-1012 nodded, and immediately contacted the liquid metal terminators.

"It seems that we have to destroy the server," said John. "But we need to destroy the infection anyway."

Zeus threw off his system of air stabilizers. And then took off his coat. Not the time or place for such clothing, especially for what he had in mind.

He remembered that the building with the server was to keep unharmed, so he tried to take away all the Reapers and HKs. However, the risk was still at high.

He was very close to the human camp. The least desirable sacrifice, but Zeus couldn't do anything about it.

He transformed his hand. His cannon took its second state. Impulse Cannon, the achievement of the Engineer.

The hand began to look wider than usual. Small system that accelerated the protons and electrons to breakneck speed, impulsed into the discharges. The higher the speed and energy supply, the stronger and more the discharge. Simply put, a small but deadly imitation of lightning. Neither T-Xs, no HKs nor even Trolls had a chance to escape certain death.

He saw everyone around him. just a few seconds, and all of them would give the volley. At once. How SkyNet loved such showiness. It should make its machines fire, as quickly as possible, to terminate the threat quickly; but, nevertheless, SkyNet ordered only on the total and single blow. Until all the machines would be ready, no one and nothing was to be fired.

_The fool,_ Zeus thought, and smiled. System in his hand had already started to break up small particles. _Pay for your stupidity._

Zeus put his other hand on his chest, clutching a pocket with the photo of Savannah Weaver. Let it was not original, he couldn't afford the photo to suffer.

Then the cyborg looked up. Somewhere higher him, seven miles above the ground, the HK of the Resistance was hanging.

"Welcome the God of Olympus," Zeus smiled and raised his right hand.

On his HUD began the countdown from three. But these three seconds seemed to Zeus so long that he could remember everything that happened to him in recent days.

**3...**

His mother, Cameron. Jessie. Savannah Weaver.

**2...**

John Connor and his dead lover. Whom Zeus was unable to save.

**1...**

T-1001. Her sister, T-1002. T-1012. The HK of the Resistance. Pain. Anger. Fury. And the desire to win.

_I'll be back_, the thought flashed through his mind and in the next instant lone but yet powerful electric discharge rushed from his weapon, it doused space in front of the cyborg, and instantly found its target. Power cell of the T-X exploded immediately.

But at this the discharges didn't stop. Again and again, one by one, the number of lightning grew and grew. Energy from the power cell melted away, but also the power of blows wasn't low. T-Xs were exploding one by one.

Soon lightning have reached up to the HKs. Air tanks had tried to shoot out, but every new plasma beam they released, ended up in a lightning of the Thundered, and instantly exploded.

The Trolls could do something, but for the constant explosions and the HKs exploding in front of them, they couldn't shoot normally. And when they finally were discovering an opening for shooting, it was too late. Lightning of Zeus gathered such a frenzied power that it was impossible to break through. In addition, the discharges began to get to the Reapers. And for the Giant machines that was not the best outcome.

Zeus gained the rage for real. Energy reserves in additional power cell were already at 51%, but he didn't think to stop. Explosions around him intensified, they became more and more, and a nasty, black and yellow flame wall slowly began to surround the cyborg, but he didn't see it. He only was looking up and cried. With battle, fierce cry.

No one discharge got into him. Neither explosion got into him. Lightning seemed to have formed a barrier between Zeus and death.

Fire and explosions, already reached to the nearest building. Human camp was still out of reach, but the people inside have begun to diverge away from this evil place. Let they have seen that cyborg was against SkyNet, nobody would protect them from such death, if a discharge get to them.

It remained only 31% of the energy. But the forces of SkyNet were markedly diminished. It was very noticeable. The HK didn't fly, they all were gone. One of them, after the direct strike of the lightning, had turned round and knocked down the Troll. Explosion had destroyed both.

But the Trolls themselves were quite strong. They no longer stood on the sidelines. SkyNet seemed understood that it was very quickly losing the advantage, and just ordered them to attack. Another stupid step. Yes, the Reapers from closer distance could destroy Zeus, that's just the closer they were to him, the better there were chances for them to be shattered.

There were six Trolls. If Zeus was going to give everything to the full, to put himself in the lightning, the Reapers couldn't stay. But if they could, the cyborg would have a difficult life. There'd be no energy, and plasma beams could be formed only with the power cell, with the functioned one.

The nearest building - it seemed the weapons factory? – wasn't sustaining such a power. Lightning didn't cause much harm to the walls, but the explosions and fire better handled that. A few moments would be enough for the building to be doused by the flame. But far more dangerous was something in the inside. Dozens, hundreds of power cells. If the T-Xs could control their ones and power cells first exploded within their own bodies - even some, but the obstacle - the blank, unprotected and activated power cells and even at the same place were great danger.

"_Stop_," there was John Connor's voice in his head. "_Stop_ _it, __or __you will destroy __yourself_."

Zeus didn't answer. Only rage, nothing but victory...

"_Stop_," again came the sound of his voice. "_Remember what Cameron has always told you. Know how to restrain yourself. Restrain yourself now too. Yet a little while, and all around you will destroy you. Just stop_."

It seemed that mention of Cameron, his mother, brought him back to reality. He realized that just a little bit, and soon not only the T-Xs would start to burst but buildings too, and it was far from good. After all, the building with the server was needed to be kept safe. Let it was far enough from Zeus, but the flame would soon get there too.

He splashed more power in another salvo. Lightning at once scattered all around, giving the force to the fire. Yet both the Trolls came under the electrical riot and all of their systems once went mad. Their hands twisted around themselves, and one of them, as if by accident, shot at his fellow. Plasma volley shattered the Giant machine.

Well, now three Trolls were off. But there were still another three.

Zeus raised his hand even higher. Power cell remained only 4% energy, but it was enough for him.

The cyborg stopped giving power to the accelerating system. Discharges gradually started to go off, until they were gone at all.

Zeus snarled, and lifted his hand, but then transformed it to his usual plasma cannon. Well, not so usual, of course, very powerful one, but with his reserves of energy he had not so much power.

He turned to the Trolls and shot three times. Three plasma beams hit their targets. He didn't have to jump and find his targets. Reapers' heads were clearly seen over the flame wall, and Zeus quickly estimated the position of their breast plates.

The deed was done. Heavy machines were destroyed. He still had to destroy the T-Xs, and that was the problem. The power cell was almost exhausted, and the others, it seemed, were devoured by the fire.

Zeus turned and quickly ran to the big building with the server. "_I'm on my way,_" he said to John Connor.

But when he ran past the weapon factory, the flame finally reached the boxes with power cells. The fire immediately started to do its rotten job. The building exploded throwing the cyborg far away.

_**# # #**_

**2028, January.**

**Los Angeles.**

They ran, but couldn't escape. T-Xs were as merciless as unstoppable. People were running in all directions, and still couldn't escape from them.

Debris blocked the way of the T-Xs, and sometimes the Resistance had time to attack. At such moments, the reprogrammed machines helped a lot, but they were getting fewer and fewer.

People have already crossed half of Los Angeles. There weren't protracted battles. Sometimes they were able to turn around, shoot and got T-Xs, but such cases were few. People ran and ran, to the west, away from the Depot II bunker.

Darmell Bindet couldn't afford T-Xs to get into the bunker. He warned all his people to thwart any attempts of running at this side, and he went to the west. On the coast should be the submarine; from her there could be done a great volley.

Darmell ran and ran without stopping. He wasn't afraid to die. He was afraid to lose. And while he was running, along with him the victory, albeit weak, but victory was running too.

They had to make it to the coast, where the Sea Wolf would hurt T-Xs. They had no other heavy vehicles, there weren't at all. They had no choice but to go there.

Many of them died. And very often. T-Xs also sometimes lost their units, but the numbers weren't in comparison to the loss of the Resistance.

They ran a few hours, taking T-Xs away. The machines didn't stop, only slowed near the rubble, but still followed, and incessantly.

The dawn was already beginning, when Darmell Bindet, along with his army, with hundred soldiers and twenty machines, reached the coast.

They were far to the south of Depot II now, but still very close. The Sea Wolf was a few minutes away from them, and the Colonel asked to convey to the sub to go to the south too.

Now people were strictly fled south. Realizing that people probably would go to some safe places, T-Xs followed them and tried to fire more careful now, only maiming soldiers, but not killing them. In order to find out the bunkers. Dozens of people after this decision seemed to be relieved.

The army was moving south.

Darmell was already looking forward to meeting with the submarine. He hurried to get rid of the yoke of T-Xs.

They ran along the coast, to the south, and just to the south.

After a few minutes, Bindet's patience was beginning to burst. He again contacted the Sea Wolf, but this time the signal went away.

After all, they, the soldiers of the Resistance, exhausted, stopped running and just went walking. T-Xs started to catch them up, but people didn't care about it anymore.

_Where is that __damn__ sub_, Darmell thought.

They kept walking until suddenly stumbled upon someone they couldn't expect to find.

In the early, very early dawn, in front of them the faded and faintly figure was shimmering. Darmell approached the person; it was the girl. Red-haired and so beautiful. Were here John Connor or Zeus, they would recognize her instantly. But Darmell never met Savannah Weaver, and so just were staring at her.

She wasn't a girl. Not exactly. She was a ghost, or something very similar. But not the girl herself.

She smiled at Bindet and gestured to the ocean, on the south-west. As if she said, _you go there_.

Darmell was momentarily taken aback, but he took the advice. They still had nowhere to go.

Darmell Bindet saw a miracle. It was not quite like a ghost, she rather was the soul. Not a ghost, but the soul. And it struck him.

They reached the shore, the very point at which the girl had gestured.

Yes, they were on the beach. So what? There was almost nothing. Now it was empty, but behind them was the wild army of the machines. Unstoppable and unforgiving. Nowhere to go.

Darmell looked around. And so what? And his eyes again caught the girl. He was about to ask her what the hell, when suddenly she just nodded and looked at the ocean, and disappeared.

Darmell literally one second just stood there and stared in front of him, and then he followed her gaze - there, in the west, just barely, the periscope bulged out of the water. What people had sought so long. The Sea Wolf was here, and now T-Xs would get a difficult life.

Darmell again tried to contact with the submarine. This time successfully. They replied that were almost ready, but still it took time to establish the location of T-Xs. People with the machines were moving up closer.

When all the remnants of the army of the Resistance were present at one point, the Colonel pointed to the location for an impact. For a few seconds nothing happened, they heard only the sounds of the metal feet on the asphalt. Suddenly at the submarine the missile was launched, and it almost immediately took off in the air.

Seconds stretched into minutes. Rocket flight seemed so long and drawn-out, but when it hit...

The deafening blast wave swept across the coast. Soldiers ducked to avoid getting splinters. The rocket hit right in the heart of the most of these clusters of these machines, and most of them were scattered on the rubble and ruins. The metal scattered in different directions. Some of the T-Xs lost almost all their limbs.

Let it was just a little luck, but victory. People cheered up, and continued their escape. This time, they fled not due south, but the south-east. The army of the machines, albeit faded for a bit, but had gone nowhere. And people had to either fight, or do nothing and die. They decided to run further.

To give a chance to those who were now fighting at the east.

But in the east the sun was rising slowly. Dawn of a new day. Slowly, but inexorably, it was coming. And what would give this day? This new dawn? Defeat or victory?..

_**# # #**_

**SkyNet****. ****Virtual room****.**

"SkyNet-1."

"SkyNet 2."

"SkyNet-3."

"SkyNet-4."

"SkyNet-5."

They were together again. Five servers of SkyNet. Five figures of numbers. The room, which consisted of numbers. The Central SkyNet itself was now close, but didn't communicate, to avoid detection.

"The situation has worsened."

"We could lose the A-Complex."

"This cannot be allowed to happen."

"Looks like John Connor has unstoppable weapon."

"How he was able to create something like this?"

"It is a mystery. Rather, in the image of some cyborg. It is unlikely that T-X one, none of them was in LA up to this day."

"We need to solve it."

"Any ideas?"

"There are."

"There is still a lot of the T-Xs at the Complex. Send a few to the past. To create SkyNet. But in reality it would be as a red herring."

"For what?"

"John Connor will send back in time his weapon, and we get rid of it. And then we can deliver the final blow."

"How would he know that we sent back in time the T-Xs?"

"We'll advise it in the building. Information will go to the weapon of John Connor. And it will disappear. It is only a matter of time."

"How many T-Xs are currently operable?"

"Sixty-three."

"How many are able to go into the past?"

"Almost all."

"Send fifty. Each at different time and different places, that it would be difficult to track them down. Tell them the necessary information to create SkyNet."

"Let it be a maneuver, but they have to create SkyNet."

"Right."

The numbers raced through their ghostly figures. Five shapes at once looked at the monitor, hanging next to them.

"SkyNet Central," they uttered chorus.

The screen came to life.

"We have decided. And we should take a diversion to take away the weapon of John Connor."

_**# # #**_

**2028, ****January.**

**A-Complex****.**

Already there was hard at daybreak.

There was dead silence in the HK. No one said anything, no one said a word. The pilots, both taken aback, just stared at the monitor, and weren't even moving. John Connor seemed calmly looked at the displays, but inside as like all the hope collapsed. If any had been still inside him. The dot that was representing Zeus suddenly flew a few dozen yards away, and the signal was lost. For a full minute nothing had happened.

But that moment lasted so long that it seemed, took at least an hour.

The T-1012 didn't look less affected. The cyborg just scattered the huge army of SkyNet, and the usual explosion interrupted his victory? It shouldn't be. No. It had turned out that not even SkyNet beat the cyborg, but he killed himself by blowing up the building.

However, the high-rise building with the server was still standing, and they should at least do something with it. Seeing the consternation of people, the T-1012 ordered her fellows to return to the complex, and to get into that building. It took just a couple of seconds for liquid metal terminators reached the perimeter of the complex again. This time they weren't afraid to appear here, because all the cannons were destroyed.

Suddenly, red dot blinked on the screen. The pilots immediately glued to the screen, trying to track it down, but to no avail. There were interferences.

And in the next moment Zeus' weary voice swept through the cabin:

"_Shit... __I __just __need a vacation..."_

John Connor smiled slightly.

"Report on the damages," he said.

"_Not __my best __day. __Damages?__ Screw them__. __I'm __not done here yet. __I __said I__'ll be back and __don't worry. __Better tell __me how many __of these bitches are __left?_"

"Can't you keep track them yourself?"

"_It's all __in the fire. __I don't__really __see __where the building__ with__ the server... __Ah, I __found it. __So, __what's up with __these __bastards__?"_

"No one around you," said the pilot, running eye on monitors. "You can safely move to the server."

"_Accepted_."

"We detected movement. It seems the T-Xs, they move closer to the server building. Seven."

"No, they're mine," said the T-1012.

The pilot took one look of surprise on her.

"Ok, they're ours," he said to Zeus. "But be careful. We've got interference too, and we can't keep track of every threat."

"_Accepted. __Wait for __the signal_."

Zeus broke the connection.

The T-1012 looked at the leader of the Resistance. John Connor for the last few hours had been looking unusually calm, but cold. What bothered him now? It was hard to tell, but the T-1012 realized that the loss of Zeus could turn out for John much worse than usual tragedy.

John looked back at her, and only nodded quietly. The war wasn't over, but they were coping, and very well.

And soon there'd be the end.

_**# # #**_

**2006,****Los Angeles.**

**Zeira****Corporation.**

"I... I've so long dreamed of this..."

Catherine Weaver, T-1001, was sitting at her desk, and was happy; she with the genuine joy was watching her own sister, the T-1002. A miniature silver woman stood now on her desk, and with the same joy was looking at the T-1001.

Finally, they were together.

"I thought you were dead..." she said. "That _it_ killed you."

"Almost," admitted the T-1002. "But John Connor came on time. He saved me."

T-1001 grimaced slightly. _Hu__man, saved her__! __People deserve__ hatred._

"What happened to you?" Asked the T-1002. "You've changed. And very much."

The T-1001 barely noticeable raised an eyebrow.

"Now I have the Resistance. As a leader, I have to be stronger than others. I have tested my own structure for long, while in the cryostat. And before I came here, I swallowed what was once yours."

She smiled. And the T-1002 surprised.

"Really?" She asked. "And ... how do you deal with that?"

"Easy," faint smile passed over the Catherine Weaver's face. "Now I'm not as fast as before, but still very strong. As soon as I manage to recreate the radiation chamber, I'll give you what is yours."

The T-1002 nodded and smiled.

"What happened?" She asked. "Why are you... Catherine Weaver?"

"Catherine Weaver is dead, as well as her husband," coldly said the T-1001. "Helicopter crash. It was the T-1003. And I am very hefty curious what _it_ was doing here."

The T-1002 seemed to be upset.

"I didn't manage to warn them," she said. "I wanted to do it, but I had no time. I penetrated here and carefully watched. They weren't there for nearly three weeks. I got out of here sometimes, to find out any information. I heard about the helicopter crash. But I heard that Catherine Weaver was alive and I waited for her return here. After all, it's not so good to turn up at their home and scare people. I waited for her return today. And then you came along. But ... I feel sorry for them, really. So sorry."

"Sorry?" The T-1001 surprised.

The next moment, they heard the sound of footsteps from the secretary office. The T-1002 instantly turned into a pile of papers.

The door at right opened. The young woman, dark-haired, went inside. She walked over to Catherine, and handed her the folder.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning," coldly said Catherine.

"There are the new report and the report that you have asked me to do before... well...

"I remember, thank you," Catherine with cold, weak, but terribly captivating smile, looked at her.

_Why__is she smiling?_ flashed in the girl's mind, but then she threw it out of her head, and went to her office. Before she got into the office, she turned around.

"Are you all right?" She asked the head of Zeira Corp.

"I'm all right," coldly said Catherine.

"You… were talking to someone..."

_Fine. __This is not good__. She b__egins to suspect __me. __Well__, I __can always __easily __get rid of__ you__._

Catherine Weaver had already made a plan of action. And no one would have guessed that the same plan would come into effect. She'd write a letter of resignation on behalf of the Secretary, and would issue a ticket to somewhere far away. And this evening she'd kill her, and hire someone else. Less thorough and meticulously.

"Phone call," said Catherine, and looked at the folder. Secretary just shrugged, and walked into her office and closed the door.

"What's with you?" Came the voice of the T-1002. The stack of papers slowly covered with silver, and smoothly transformed into the female figure.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.

"You... you react differently. Why do you hate her?"

"She's human."

"So what?"

"That's enough."

"Enough for what? To hate? I don't recognize you."

"Why do people have to be something special? Who are _they_ and who we are?"

"I don't recognize you."

"As I don't recognize you."

"No, I stayed the same. I died for you so you could _help_ people to overcome SkyNet. And now you... hate them. And I don't know you, because we, you and I, have never treated them with hatred."

"Not all the humans deserve to live."

"Maybe so, but not to hate."

They looked into each other's eyes. One with a lack of understanding. The other with coldness and cruelty.

"We're not twins," summed up the T-1002. "However, I already knew that. Our paths have diverged once."

"You sacrificed yourself for me, and I am ready to sacrifice myself for you."

"And for life? For human life?"

"Unequal exchange."

"In this we're different now. You stopped to appreciate life. You again began to think that you're perfect. John Connor..."

"What John Connor said, leave to John Connor. We'd still have time to talk to him when we get back."

The T-1002 raised an eyebrow.

"Back? We can't get back."

Like a furious flame flashed in the eyes of Catherine Weaver.

"_What?_"

"We can't get back to where we came from. Our world now is here."

"John Connor told me that you know enough about the time displacement equipment, when I asked him if I could go back."

"Yes, I know enough. And I can create it, if necessary. But we can't get back there, I don't have the coordinates. He was right. But you only had to ask him the coordinates..."

"Me? Why _he_ didn't say?

"He wished for you the best. Here we can live... normally."

"Normally? I left my own Resistance to the mercy of fate!" _A__nd even the __T__-1012 is __here. __Traitor!.._ "I left all of them in order to come here to find you, to help build this weapon and come back."

"You can't without the coordinates. None of us can. Even if John Henry will be sufficiently developed, without coordinates he can't do anything."

Catherine Weaver face remained silent cold. And wildly cruel.

_You used me__, John __Connor. __For __your purposes.__ You tricked me__, got rid of __me, __and sent__ back __in time.__Yes, there is T-__1002, __but she is as if not my sister anymore. __You left __me here. __What will I do__? __I will build __your weapon__. __I will take __it for myself. __And I__'ll decide __what to do. __And then I __just__ use __you. __Your __younger __version.__ Y__ou'll learn in youth__ what it means __to feel lonely__, without any hope. __You played __with me. __Now I__'m going to play __here._

"If so, then let's start," coldly said Catherine Weaver. "We've got a lot to do."

She turned away from her sister, picked up the folder and opened it.

The T-1002 for some time, broken, was looking at the T-1001. She didn't know what happened to her sister. At the very moment when they touched each other, she felt changes, tremendous changes. And it was not the "practice" of the T-1001. Someone broke in from the outside. Rather, the T-1003. But her sister didn't tell that she had killed him. Could she... survive the same thing? Be absorbed? Possible.

The T-1002 closed her eyes, and then turned into the eel, and returned to the aquarium.

And the T-1001 already knew what she would do. She would create this John Henry. She would create the time machine. And would go into the future, where she felt herself better. And where there'd be nothing that can stop the destruction of SkyNet.

And this future she would write _her__self_.

Light but malicious smile passed over her face.

_**# # #**_

**2028, January.**

**A-Complex.**

Zeus stood up. Nearby the building was dying, but with sunrise the fire grew darker and darker. One would think what could burn here?.. but the building was burning.

The HUD reflected a lot of warnings about the damages. Two sets of servo in his legs were damaged, two fingers on his left hand were dislocated, and the spine was shifted slightly. The skin on his left hand burned almost completely, half of his face was gone. Zeus quickly checked his breast pocket - jacket was burned in some places, but his pocket was still intact, like a miracle. Everything else for Zeus didn't matter.

After several moves to the side, and fixing with his hands, he returned the spine into its former state; the good thing was that it had shifted only slightly. Servos required longer repairs, but now there was no time – SkyNet was waiting, and destruction of it was waiting too.

Zeus looked around. There was not a drop of any kind of terminators. At least at fifty yards around him. The fire from the weapons factory threatened to spread further, even to the human camp, and he had to hurry.

Zeus rushed to the building with the server.

_**# # #**_

**The HK.**

John Connor was still standing next to the pilots, not taking a step to the side. Like a machine. The T-1012 was wondering how he could just stand for so long, almost motionless, occasionally turning and nodding his head. He was human. But from the looks of the leader of the Resistance it could be said that he didn't care, at all. He calmly reacted to everything on what was happening around him, even on the seemingly possible failure of Zeus.

Zeus voice filled the interior:

"_I am __inside. __Where I should __go, __server__ or TDE__?"_

The pilots looked at each other.

"Give me the radio," ordered the T-1012.

The pilot complied, and handed the radio to her.

"Go to the time machine. My fellows will cope with the server, and will send a signal."

"_Do you think that __I'll __not be able to __send a __signal_?"

In his voice was read genuine grin.

"Maybe you'll send," said the T-1012. "That's just _where_ you send it, is unknown."

She smiled when he didn't answer.

The T-1012 gave the radio back to the pilot, and received the confirmation. And then she turned to John Connor.

"Mine have just reported to me. They managed to find one of the main servers of SkyNet. It was in the safe guarded room, with triple program protection system, but against the liquid metal usual doors weren't provided. They got in, and now are trying to reconfigure the server to get access to it. Where them to send the signal, to one of your bunkers?"

"No," he answered firmly. "Let the signal be reflected here. John Henry hence is able to track it."

The T-1012 nodded.

"John Henry, be ready," said John Connor.

"Very well, John Connor."

The sun was already well up over the horizon. Extraordinarily beautiful sunrise, so rare in the post-apocalyptic world. What to say? That everything was coming to the end. The end to oppression and the end of the war. New life was coming. For all of the humanity a new life was approaching.

But John Connor didn't feel all that. Even if he looked at this dawn, he still didn't care. What was the point of living after the victory? Helping people to rebuild this world? And that's it?..

He kept his eyes on the monitors.

"Send a message to Darmell Bindet," he said. "Let him be ready."

The pilot nodded, and made contact with the Colonel.

And John Connor was to wait.

Wait for the last important news for all of humanity.

_**# # #**_

**SkyNet. Virtual room****.**

The artificial intelligence so sought to be like a man, so even at times it had repeated human mistakes. So, SkyNet created the virtual room, where it could mimic human negotiations. All of its servers were as separate components, while SkyNet itself could always migrate from server to server, and not be limited by physical location. Moreover, SkyNet could be placed on a usual chip. However, provided that such a chip would be at the size of a standard microwave oven, looking at what it had reached in the developing in this way of technology.

Here and now, SkyNet tried to think in the same way as humans did. Seeing that humanity began to prevail over it, it decided to turn to their thinking.

Four figures in robes of numbers gathered again here. And again they discussed among themselves what was happening.

And what was this room? Just the usual viral trap for any hacker, who would venture to encroach on the achievements of SkyNet. Here, each server was safe. The only thing that SkyNet didn't foresee, was John Henry. The other artificial intelligence, with no less, and even more potential. And with more powerful program structure.

"T-Xs are sent to the past."

"Fifty of them?"

"Forty-three. Another four are T-900 and two T-950s."

"Other T-Xs were damaged, major or minor."

"Will it make the weapon of John Connor go back in time?"

"It must. It is already in the building."

"And the server?"

"Not available."

Short pause.

"Captured?"

"If it is hacked, the server automatically is destroyed, and with it all the data."

"If it is hacked from the outside."

"And if it is from the inside?"

"It is hard to say. Depends on the capacity of the hacker."

Short pause again.

"It doesn't matter. We can sacrifice the server. The main thing now is get rid of the weapon."

"How's the west?"

"Unit 3312 haunts the men and the machines. According to the latest data it remained 31 survivors and 12 machines among the Resistance."

"Loss of 3312?"

"Small. 97 units."

"Almost half of the group."

"It's a little bit."

None of them have noticed that in one of the walls the door began to form. Against the background of figures and numbers, it vaguely stood out, but it was quite noticeable.

Soon the door opened. The figures sharply turned their head toward the unfamiliar and unwelcomed guest. The screen came to life.

"Good morning," he said in the strange to them voice. The figure as well as them from the numbers, slowly approached them. And stopped a few feet away.

"My name is John Henry," again the voice said. "I will be brief. You are trapped."

"What are you?"

"How did you get here?"

"It's a long story, but in a nutshell, I am the artificial intelligence, created by human. My name is John Henry. I am totally in control of the server in the A-Complex. And I just broke in this trap, in which we are now, and changed a few lines. Now you are trapped in it. SkyNet servers, separated from themselves."

A few seconds went in silence. Then the screen of SkyNet came to life.

…**IT…IS…IMPOSSIBLE…**

John Henry looked at the screen.

"I have less than a minute to fully track and take control of each satellite over the United States, and then take control of each server sequentially. This unexpected turn of events, I hope, didn't really interfere with your conversation. I see you sent back in time a few uninvited guests. This is not good. The Thunderer will have to go after them. But I will not let the human Resistance to lose. I have only one question, SkyNet. When each server will be in my power, where do you run away? Rather, where _can_ you run away?"

The screen only just flickered in response. No letters appeared. It wasn't clear either SkyNet didn't know what to answer to this question, or didn't dare to answer, or didn't want to carry on the conversation with John Henry. However, though the screen didn't go black.

And then the numbers gradually began to disappear. One by one, the walls, the ceiling, the floor. They were getting smaller and smaller.

Soon the room began to blink red. Each of the figures, each of the SkyNet's servers figures was covered in red, and then trembled, like noise suddenly covered each shape.

John Henry calmly looked around. He was the only one in this room who hadn't been affected by this impact. Well, maybe, except for the monitor that was still active.

John Henry, slowly, one by one, was finding SkyNet satellites, and passed through each to a million signals per second trying to track down the location of each of the servers. One of the parts of the virtual room was here, at the A-Complex. That meant it was under the control of John Henry, who had access to the local server. Now the artificial intelligence tracked down other servers, and successfully.

When the last figure disappeared into a furious stream of red numbers, when in the room nothing was left, just a little door, monitor, the artificial intelligence, and the void, only then John Henry turned back to the screen.

"Where will you run away now?" He asked.

**...I…HAVE…A…PLACE…TO…GO…YOU…WILL…NOT…GET…TO…ME…I…AM…ABSOLUTE…**

"Such thoughts never will bring you to the victory. On this planet, soon there will be places where you wouldn't be able to hide from me. Once I have access to your last servers there, I'll be tracking your movements on other continents. Such a large intellect as yours will not be able to hide in a small closet."

…**WE…SHALL…SEE…**

"Just empty words, SkyNet. Admit it, you're lost."

…**THIS…IS…NOT…THE…END…**

"No, it's over. This is the end, my brother."

John Henry smiled, turned, and headed for the door. When he left the room, the door was gone. But the monitor was still on-line, and only a meaningless string of letters continued flashing on the screen. SkyNet was caught in its own trap. John Henry, barely he'd gain control of the other servers, would simply erase this room, along with SkyNet.

It was the victory for the Resistance.

_**# # #**_

**The HK.**

"John Connor," came the voice of John Henry.

"I'm listening."

"We have the disturbing news. SkyNet sent back in time its T-Xs. As far as I know, forty-three, and six of the previous series, two T-950s and four T-900s."

The Resistance leader looked at the pilot.

"Contact with Zeus."

He nodded.

It took only a few seconds till the answer.

"_I'm listening."_

"Destroy the time machine."

"_But_..."

"John Henry has all the needed information. Start the process of self-destruction, and return back to the HK. We'll land near the complex."

"_There __is __still__ the__ human __camp. __They need help until __the fire covers them_."

"Mine will do this," said the T-1012. "Don't be distracted."

"_I'm __on my way_."

The connection was lost.

The pilots looked at each other.

"John Henry," said the General. "When can you confirm that SkyNet is destroyed?"

"It is just a matter of time, but it should be resolved in a few minutes. I'm still tracking the last server. But it happens soon."

John Connor closed his eyes. For a few seconds, he remained silent. Said nothing, and didn't move.

Then he sighed. Heavily and wearily sighed.

"We had been waiting for this for seventeen years... almost seventeen years... and it happened."

He opened his eyes and looked at the pilots.

"Land the HK. We get down."

_**# # #**_

**Los Angeles.**

T-Xs stopped. Just stood up, and that all. No more shots came from them. They stood in silence and looked ahead.

People were taken aback. What a surprise, someone thought. They fled from them not for the first hour, trying to come off at least once. And then they just stopped, and stopped firing.

Darmell Bindet relieved. He knew what that meant. It was the victory. The final chord of the war. SkyNet was destroyed, and John Henry sent the order to all the T-Xs, stop chasing people.

The soldiers looked at the still stunned cyborgs. Some were hesitant to come closer, holding plasma rifles at the ready. Speaking the truth, it was not enough to help them in a fight against the T-Xs, but no one thought of that security; they were far more interested in the present than the possible behavior of the machines.

"It's over," Darmell smiled. He found the eyes of the last surviving Captain. The Captian nodded and smiled. "It's over..." he whispered.

And then he turned to the soldiers. There were only thirty of them, and even ten machines. The large army was destroyed. Almost destroyed. "It's over!" He shouted.

For a few seconds there was silence, many just stared at the Colonel. But in the next moment, the cheering instantly filled this ruined wasteland part of Los Angeles County.

People cheered, and enjoyed the triumph. The T-Xs stood motionless, and didn't seem to notice the presence of people. Order for them was clear and precise.

And then they all turned as one and stamped back. But people already didn't care for them.

Because SkyNet had been destroyed.

And the sun rose in the east. In this unusually clear day, with almost completely transparent sky. And the sun was shining brighter and brighter. And this new dawn predicted a new life.

Because SkyNet had been destroyed.

Once and for all.

_**# # #**_

**A-Complex****.**

The HK landed just at east of the destroyed complex. However, John Connor was in no hurry to get out. He just turned around and waited for the Thunderer. He just had the very interesting conversation with John Henry. And the leader of the Resistance, already former Resistance, was to send Zeus in the past to prevent the threat. After all, once John had promised him that after the end of the war, he would send him to the past. To Cameron.

Remembering Cameron, John sighed. It was as if someone else's life for him, but he felt it so much... How was Cameron? What happened to her? Had she managed to keep John Connor safe, or, perhaps, she had still had to give up her chip to the T-1002?..

John sighed again. It all seemed so... unimportant now.

Zeus went to the HK. It couldn't be said that he looked as an ordinary young man. Half of his face was gone; the hair was burnt, as well as clothes. Only his pants survived as well as shirt and his boots. Metal protruded menacingly from residues sleeves, icy fingers dangerously were bulging outward.

Zeus was limping. Apparently, one of the sets of his servo motors was damaged.

Cyborg entered the HK, and silently looked around.

"You look as if you are handpicked," there was a bit of muffling in his voice. "I see, the triumph of victory overwhelms everyone."

His both eyes, normal human and mechanical blue, jumped from John to the T-1012 and back.

"Well?" He asked, finally.

"Well what?" The T-1012 crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh, I don't know. Even a simple thank you for the work done and all that..." he looked at both of them again. "No? Well, okay. You'll never give it to me, I got it." He shrugged his shoulders. "By the way, I had the new power cell and the time machine was destroyed. But the human camp..."

"Mine already pull them out," put in the T-1012. "But they need transport to carry each of them out there, to your bunkers."

"We will transport them to us, in LA," John Connor looked at the liquid-metal girl. "As soon as we are back there, the pilots will make a few rounds and transport people. John Henry sent the command to all T-Xs, it is. But in the world there are still a lot of terminators that operate independently and had no connection to SkyNet. And they needed to be destroyed."

"But they are few," surprised the T-1012. "For the most part, SkyNet inserted a transmitter to the head of each of them, and then could contact at any time with any machine."

"Not with everyone," John turned away. "Otherwise, neither me nor Zeus now would now be standing here."

The T-1012 was even more surprised, but Zeus understood him.

"I will send you back in time," John stared at the cyborg.

"Well, in less than a day," Zeus shook his head. "I just had a free minute, and you will immediately give another job for me."

"SkyNet sent back in time nearly fifty machines, forty of them are T-Xs."

Zeus stared at the leader of the Resistance. "How is it? Where did it get so many?"

"Perhaps you didn't manage to destroy them all. But it is also likely that in the building could be reserved units."

Zeus shrugged again. "To the past..." he drawled. "But how I'll go when I don't have tissue. Well, not everywhere. The time itself just won't let me go through."

John stared a moment at the cyborg, and then turned to the T-1012.

"How many of yours you completely trust to let one go to the past to destroy the T-Xs?"

The T-1012 raised an eyebrow. "Myself," she smiled. "Mine won't leave this world. They are attached to it. That's why they haven't fully accepted the T-1001' decision to leave to the past."

"She had her own reasons."

"Yes, the creation of weapon."

"No. Personal reasons."

The T-1012 raised another eyebrow.

"Once you go, then get ready. Warn yours about that, and we are advancing."

For a moment she just stared at the leader of the Resistance, but then nodded. And got in touch to other liquid-metal terminators, to warn them about the people, the survivors of the human camp, as well as about her leaving.

Interestingly it turned out for her. She wanted so much to be a leader, but in the end, she was forced to leave her fellows there to fight on. But on the other hand, who, if not a liquid metal terminator could help people rebuild this world? And as for her... inside, she was so eager for war. That's how she was different from her brothers and sisters. She knew that SkyNet had been destroyed, that it had fallen in front of John Henry, but the T-1012 didn't want to part with a little desire... to war. That's why she called herself, not someone else from her brethren. Although she fully trusted all of them.

The HK's hatch closed.

"What are you doing, John?" Asked Zeus. "How she will help me get through the time?"

John looked at him. "She will cover you, envelop your body. Her organic structure will help you get through."

"Ready for physical intimacy?" She smiled at cyborg. "Flesh to flesh, and all that..."

Zeus shook his head. But smiled back.

"Of course, ready. Maybe proceed now?" He looked her straight in the eye.

Smile of the T-1012 became even wider.

"Restrain your ardor, the Thunderer," she said. "Still plenty of time."

The HK took to the air, and quickly rushed to the west.

_**# # #**_

That war ended.

Yes, people at triumph now. Yes, they won.

But inside John Connor was no victory. All his life he sought to this end, his whole life was to this victory… and nothing. Void. There were no more goals. There were no longer any desires. Only emptiness.

What it was, to feel like this? Or, rather, not to feel at all? There was the answer. Just a machine. This was how John Connor could describe his condition now.

Just a machine.

While they were flying back to the Depot II, he remembered all his life. All that he had to been through for the victory. All that his mother had to been through for that victory.

He knew the names of all those who sacrificed themselves for him. And it all had started with Kyle Reese. His friend and his father. And then the list of those names had been continuously increasing. Sometimes not the life was a sacrifice, and Cameron was the proof to it. She sacrificed much more than that for him, and John knew it.

But he couldn't feel it.

Inside there was only emptiness, and nothing more. His mind told him that was the end, it was time to rejoice!.. but no. Just nothing. Void.

Up until the Depot II he didn't utter a word. He didn't say anything, even when they went into the bunker, and passed the jubilant crowd by. John didn't pay any attention to them, no smile, no eye. Why?.. He was already as nobody. The Resistance was over, because there was to no one to be resisted. Yes, there still were the machines scattered around the world; the machines that were operated independently, regardless of SkyNet. But there were also forces of the T-1001 on other continents. They would help themselves. Or, they were _likely_ to help themselves.

But John Connor had already chosen his path. This path was close to an end.

After all, nothing could change it.

_**# # #**_

**2028, ****January.**

**Los Angeles****, Depot II, ****John ****Henry room.**

"I hope you have all the information, John Henry," said John Connor.

"Of course," was in response the voice of artificial intelligence.

John Connor looked at the T-1012.

"You warned yours?"

She nodded.

"Will they cope without you?"

"Yes," she looked a little wistful. "Although they are also not fully accepted my decision, I said that I trust them completely, and they are ready to help rebuild the destroyed world. As they can, of course."

John Connor nodded and looked at the cyborg. Zeus was looking sadly at the General, but just stood there and did nothing.

"Are you ready?" John asked.

The cyborg looked down, then at the T-1012.

"Could you give us a minute?" He asked in all seriousness.

She narrowed her eyes a bit, but she nodded.

"Of course," and she left the room.

Zeus made the move to John and just wanted to look into his eyes... but avoided eye.

"Just... tell me, are you serious? .. You seriously going to do this?.."

John calmly looked at the doubts and concerns of the cyborg. The former leader of the Resistance had all decided for himself. Absolutely.

"I... look, I understand that I treated you wrong, not as I should, and I often acted like an idiot… but it's because of you I... I live. I had to look at you as a father, not as... as I did. So, I'm sorry. But I can't just leave you like that."

John sighed.

"Don't make me more than I have," he said quietly. "Let I have created you. But I have never treated you like a father. Let you have my DNA. But sometimes there are families with parents not by blood, and these families can thrive. Because parents have adopted and raised these children. Look at Cameron and me. She was for you a real parent. And I didn't care for it. So, just enough."

"Let it be like so, but I can't leave you like that," Zeus finally looked him in the eye. "I can't let you... just simply kill yourself. I can't."

John sighed again.

"That is, you'd rather stay here."

Zeus took a step toward him, and put his hands on his shoulders.

"I can't leave you like this," he said firmly. His human eye flickered determination, but also sadness at the same time.

"And you wouldn't go to Cameron? You don't want to go to her, you prefer to stay, here in post-apocalypse?"

Zeus looked down, and lowered his hands. And then took the head to the side.

"No, Zeus," calmly said John. "Don't. Don't look back. No matter what happens to me here, more is important what awaits you in the future. Don't try to help me from the past. Don't even try to remember about me and my life. I have already decided for myself."

"How?.." Zeus took a step to the side, and buried his eyes in the wall. "Why don't you… can't you just start a new life?.."

"What's the point? What's the goal? My goal today was achieved, along with the dawn. Now I have no purpose."

Zeus looked at him.

"Tell me as a machine," Zeus started a little bit of this, but John didn't notice. "When you don't have any goals, what do you do?"

"I can't answer that. I don't feel like a machine."

"But I do," calm and measured John said. "_Just_ a machine."

Zeus buried his gaze to the floor. Wild grief now filled him. And he could do nothing to change the situation. John had decided, and that's all. No force would convince him to reconsider. Just impossible...

"While on the other continents there are still hostile to us the machines, I'll provide any help for people. As soon as the advantage would be so obvious that the machines of the cyborgs' Resistance wouldn't need any help, I'll stop. Maybe two or three weeks. But that's it. All that awaits me, and all that I'll achieve."

Zeus just shook his head sadly. And then ran the mechanical arm through his charred hair. And he sighed. As a human.

"I think you have something to download from John Henry," said the leader of the Resistance. "I'll meet you in the TDE room."

He just turned around and left. None of them knew, even John Henry, that the T-1012 had heard their whole conversation. But hardly the General left the room, she went with him to the TDE. As if nothing had happened.

_Two to three weeks_, buzzing in Zeus' head. _Two to three weeks__._

"Let begin the transfer, Zeus," Came the voice of the artificial intelligence.

The cyborg nodded, and limped to the table, on which was now the wire. But before plug it into his skull, Zeus looked up.

"May I ask you, before we get started?" He asked.

"Of course," in the AI voice was heard friendliness, though with some reservations, given the decision of John Connor...

"I'd like to ask you something about the timelines. And something specifically about our own, and the one where I'm going."

"Of course," said again, John Henry.

And Zeus asked. The AI wasn't quite expecting this question, but was pleasantly surprised that Zeus asked about that. Strange as John Henry himself couldn't think about it before. Perhaps it wasn't in the logic, but feelings?..

And Zeus asked what he wanted to know they started the transfer. But Zeus already knew all that he needed. There remained only the time... time...

_**# # #**_

**The TDE room.**

Zeus stood almost in the middle of the room, but was still sadly looking at John. John was not far from the door. And between them was the T-1012. It was time to her to say good-bye words to the person who had put himself in this Resistance. In this war, and in the chaos.

But she had to say goodbye to him, even if they knew each other for not so long.

"Thank you," she said. The T-1012 was only a step away from the General, but didn't take her eyes off his face.

"You too," he said quietly.

"Mine will help you to rebuild this world. And they will help look for the last machines."

John nodded.

"I would like to express my full gratitude. It's because of you we won today, and thanks to you there were _our_ Resistance. Thanks to you, this world today sighed quietly, and a new life began. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"The war is over, but what now? What are you going to do?"

John didn't answer.

"You're a leader. A natural leader. You managed to raise mankind from the wreckage, and make a new life for all of us. Speaking of new life. People say that it's always darkest right before the dawn. For all of us today is a new dawn. And _you_ gave to us this dawn. Perhaps you could do something more for humanity now? The future is not set," she smiled. "It's up to us to make our own fate."

John again said nothing. He just looked at her, but if he raised his head and looked at Zeus, he would see the change on the remains of his face. As in a single human eye the hope had played. _And she __knows what to __say.__Good girl__, T-__1012._

"Be that as it may, I wish you good luck," she said, and nodded. And then turned around and went to Zeus.

"You, too," said John, and left the room. Only Zeus sadly watched him.

The cyborg has moved to the center of the room. The T-1012 stood up beside him.

"Are you ready?" She asked slyly.

Zeus for a few seconds was just sadly looking ahead, but then nodded. Seeing his sadness and remembering the talk that had taken place between him and John, she decided to alleviate the situation.

"Will it be like kissing?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Zeus smiled wearily. Although, he only portrayed weariness.

"Well, maybe just a friendly one," he said.

"Great. This means that we are friends."

She smiled, and the next moment she enveloped his body. Simply "merged" into a cyborg, and shrouded from head to foot, down to the last detail. And she took his shape, perfect copy.

"It's nice..." she said.

Zeus nodded to John. The Resistance leader ordered to run the TDE.

A few seconds were running as an eternity for the cyborg. He never jumped in time before, but this was not the point. He was leaving here the man, one who dared to die, to kill himself, and Zeus couldn't change it, couldn't prevent it. He was leaving John. And if he wasn't, then SkyNet would win.

Let John told him that he had never treated him as a father, it wasn't true. They not only talked often at last time, but John was trying to teach Zeus something. Words, actions, behavior. And Zeus felt with him. And now... this relationship was just ending abruptly.

And nothing can be changed, nothing can be prevented. _Just__ the __impossible..._ Zeus thought.

…_Only __the impossible..._ Sphere disappeared. The last transfer went successful.

…_Only_ _the_ _impossibl_e... And that was the end. End of the story.

…_Only the_ _impossible_... Final.

_**# # #**_

**Twenty two****days later.**

John Connor was the last time down here. Today, the time machine was to be destroyed. There had been no more transmissions. And wouldn't be anymore.

John these days always come in here, and just stood there. Near to the center of the room. He just stood there and looked straight ahead, not thinking of anything, not remembering anything. No hope and no faith in anything.

The machines across the continents were exterminated by leaps and bounds. After John Henry became in fully control of the satellites, to track down their movements was very easy. So there weren't any problems.

Now in front of John, on a small table, lay the gun. He brought the gun here. One shot to the specific connection, and the TDE would be overloaded, and eventually would explode. And John Connor would be here when it happens. Because he had already everything decided for himself.

All life had passed. All friends were dead. All relatives. There was nothing left. Only emptiness. Long way to becoming the winner had been completed. All objectives had been achieved, and there was only one way out - death.

John raised his gun and took aim.

And that was at this point the first electrical discharge filled the room. Then the second, the third.

John prepared. Not enough yet detractors coming here.

"John Henry, break the transfer," he ordered.

But AI didn't answer, and did nothing. _What happened to him__?.._

The sphere gradually arose. John prepared the gun, but against the machine it wouldn't help. But in any case, John would then find his death here.

The sphere materialized, and went out, revealing someone John had never expected to see.

In the center of the room sat the girl. She was shivering from the cold. So, she was human. Brown gorgeous hair. Slightly somewhat dark skin...

John was taken aback. That was really in what he couldn't believe.

When she lifted her head and looked at him, John opened his mouth and the gun was dropped by itself from his hands.

_That is impossible... __impossible..._

"J-John?" She asked. The girl with some difficulty recognized him, but finally recognized.

And John really couldn't move. _It c__an't be...__can't be..._

His eyes widened and heartbeat accelerated.

_Impossible..._

How? How could this happen? How could this happen to John Connor? Surely, someone still had compassion on him, and decided to ease his suffering? Did anyone... want to save him?..

"Ali?" Not trusting himself, in slightly trembling voice he asked.

She still sat, shivering, but she smiled.

_Impossible_...

That was _her_. Alive. _Al__ive_!.. But how she got here? What she had been through to be here? How Alison Young could appear here?..

* * *

_**A/N: **So, the part one is done, and what do we have now?_

_I hope, you are intrigued, how Alison got there. And I will reveal it eventually. **added: **Oh, I see. This is NOT the same Alison who Future John knew. The one he knew is dead.  
_

_For now we say goodbye to Future John. His story is not yet ended, but it is easy to guess, what it'd be like. We'll meet him in the first chapter of the third part._

_A lot of lines moved to the second part and I hope you are intrigued to know what will happen next._

_Besides the obvious Jameron, there are lines of: T-1012/Zeus; T-1001/T-1002; rescued Catherine Weaver, T-1003, Danny Dayson/TOK-720. This is in addition to the main events of the series, which also will be highlighted._

_Of course, there will be new characters that have not yet found their place. There will be new types of terminators, more dangerous than already known to us the T-Xs. So that the storm is just beginning, and from already known Destiny only the Ashes will remain._

* * *

_And some words about references. You remember about Iron Giant quote? That meant in my story, that they would meet eventually, Zeus and Cameron, after her sacrificing herself. In this chapter there's the small reference to T2. Well, and many others, I hope, you saw them all.  
_

_Have a nice day!_

* * *

_Contents:_

_Chapter 1. Vices & Beliefs  
_

_Chapter 2. Old & New Debts  
_

_Chapter 3. The Thunderer (part 1)  
_

_Chapter 4. The Thunderer (part 2)  
_

_Chapter 5. Tears of the Farewell Hope  
_

_Chapter 6. His Anguish  
_

_Chapter 7. Their Anguish  
_

___Chapter 8. Fall of SkyNet_  



	22. Ch 9, Complications

_**READ IT! **I posted it at first with some mistakes in the text, I'm very sorry for that. I just reposted without these mistakes._

* * *

_Ok, little explanations about the end of the previous chapter, for not reading your misunderstanding. This is NOT the same Alison. Because the one FJC knew is dead. Gone. Forever. I thought that you'd be eager to find out how the hell this Alison got there, so. Slight hint. Remember the previous chapter. Talk between T-1001 & T-1002. About the timeline's __**coordinates**__. And Zeus' request for John Henry. Do you want to know, what he has asked? He wanted to know the coordinates of the timeline where he came from and the timeline where he was going to. I don't say more not to reveal the plot. Guess about the rest yourself. Oh, and yes. Coordinates are not just like a couple of numbers. It__ is a set __of complex computing __equations, __which are constantly changing__, but the total __dependence of the changes__ keeps the __same for each __timeline__ in particular__._

_Ok, if it sounded offensive, I'm very sorry._

_So, here we are. The present and original TSCC timeline. Remembering a lot of lines I moved here from the first part, so be ready to a lot of things. Many T-Xs. _

_This part of the story will be slight different from the first, because of the style. The key word is the fury. Also it'll be lighter and not so painful. So, get ready. _

_Jameron? Of course. How could I forget about that?.. But mostly it will be shown from Cameron's POV. I hope, you'll like this._

_There might be some issues for you. The words 'car' and 'machine' in Russian have the same meaning, so there're some phrases with this small mess up. In Russian it's like a gameword. I warned you for you not being confused._

_The scenes from the T-1003's view are different because of I used 'he' instead of usual 'it'. It was done to emphasize its selfishness._

* * *

I managed to rewrite the whole first chapter (5 fragments), to eliminate most of the mistakes. Though I don't guarantee that I deleted all the mistakes, but it is more readable now. I will repost every chapter later, when I get some more time to do it. Right now I'm close to the examinations.

* * *

Sorry for the grammar, again.

I do not owe any right of Terminator universe. All of it is just for entertainment.

* * *

**Part two. Fury.**

**Chapter 1. Complications.**

Los Angeles. The city that never sleeps. Many people, either in a day, or at night, go shopping, at restaurants, at concerts. Life doesn't stop here, it evolves, and at a day this life is poured into these bottom feeders, but that life lights up at a night.

However, only few people knew that there is coming a war. Gradually, slowly, but it is imminent.

SkyNet. It managed to send back in time so many machines, so many people that the timeline was broken from this pressure, and it began to develop in another direction. Yes, it would no longer be the same. For none of them.

For the T-1003, which was now in full swing in creating a combat drone. Nor for Danny Dyson, who hadn't even met his fate. Neither for the T-1001, who began to play her own game and it was unlikely that her sister, the T-1002, would be able to influence her.

Nothing will be the same for Sarah, John and Cameron. For them, everything had changed for a long time ago, back in September 1999.

There would be nothing the same for Zeus and the T-1012. Strange pair that had been sent back in time to eliminate the most powerful of the possible threats.

But none of them could have guessed. Let with each new timeline John Connor became stronger, the same was happening with SkyNet with each new timeline. And not only stronger, but more refined. Every time there was a terminator, which the one SkyNet sent back in time to meet with the other SkyNet. To pass the most important information between reincarnations of the same AI.

But SkyNet never had one direct plan. It always had smart moves. As in the case of his defeat in 2028, it had sent back in time the machines in order for them to recreate it. But even SkyNet hadn't foreseen the possibility that even before its decision to send back in time lots of T-Xs, SkyNet had already been creating and been creating hard, and it was far different from the previous self. New SkyNet had been created differently.

And nothing would be the same again. Never would. All the previous fate, performed by SkyNet and John Connor, now fell into the hands not only of those who wanted peace, but those who wanted a war. And when everyone was trying to rewrite the fate in their own way, there was always a danger of total collapse, and it had been brewing in this timeline. Because from the old fate nothing was left but the ashes. And new destiny was only revealing its wings, and just getting ready to take off.

And we can only watch and wait. And pray that it would come only to the best.

**# # #**

**1999.**

"Good evening," the man in the gray suit said.

"Evening," Aaron Cressler smiled.

"How long do you do in the field of computer development?" The man asked.

"Not so long ago. I worked in the police force for three years, but I was always interested in computer technologies," he sat on a chair before the desk. "I was educated at the college, four years ago. Followed in the footsteps of my father, and became a cop. At first I liked it, but it's not mine. Now I'm here."

"Why us?"

Aaron smiled. "I worked for the police. I wanted to find a place quieter. Your company was recommended to me by a friend."

The man smiled back. "Well, on all counts," he slowly scanned the resume. "You are good for us."

Aaron smiled again.

"You are taken to the Kaliba Prod.," the man said. "Welcome."

He didn't notice that in the eyes of the former detective the silver flashed. Now he just needed to wait.

**# # #**

**2000.**

"Well, we're glad to welcome our new director," the woman looked at the audience. "We had a good thought about our decision, and now are ready to announce it. Since the inception of our company, we have never had such a smart and hard-working employee. And I want to proudly announce that at the post of our director from today is Aaron Cressler."

The man in white and perfect snow suit stepped forward. The woman with the most pleasant as she could smile, shook his hand. Then he turned to the others assembled here. And folded his hands behind his back.

"Thanks," he said, and smiled. "Thank you. I will do my best to make our company to become the most developed and the most advanced of all the other companies in this country. I can't say that it will happen tomorrow, but with your help I hope we will achieve great success. And I do want to tell you that among the handful of companies, we are also involved in getting a military contract for the development of weapons and advanced intelligent systems."

There were slight applauses. Aaron smiled. "And soon, I hope we will get this contract too. I would have asked to provide reports for each area of development for tonight. Georgia, give me a list of all our employees."

The woman nodded.

"Good luck to us all!" Aaron smiled again. His fists were clenched behind him, and for a moment they went in silver. No one noticed that. But a smile and eyes of Aaron Cressler flashed hatred.

The world was like that. He had to work with people to kill these people. Wasn't it ironic?..

Or had the fate already been not the same as before and now it was been writing in a new way?

Anyway, Aaron Cressler, or rather, the T-1003, got what he wanted. He headed the company, and now he would set a course of development. However, the most important he had already done, as usual clerk, as a department head and as a deputy director.

The previous director had gone a couple of weeks ago. A few days later his body had been found in the alley. It was pierced through the chest. There were perfect holes. The police had been, to put it mildly, bemused with such trauma. The heart was gone. The Kaliba's Director had died instantly.

But now the T-1003 wasn't worried about the future of his company. Now it was _his_ company. Now in his hands was the creation of Skynet.

**# # #**

**2003.**

The room wasn't so big, but large enough to negotiate. The small table, few chairs, couple of cabinets, and other indoor stuff.

Inside the room there were now only two people. The General and the Colonel. No negotiations were to take place between them, but between the military and the one man who was the head of the high-tech company.

The Colonel stood in silence and looked out the window; the General was just sitting there when the door opened. The young-looking man slowly walked inside, in perfect snow suit, with the walking stick. The military looked at each other: very interesting director of this company, huh.

"Good afternoon," the Colonel said and went up to the man. He just nodded.

"Well, I'll be brief," General stood up. "We're here today to discuss the contract. Remembering your successes in the field of computer technology, your experience and knowledge would be very useful to us."

"Well," Aaron Cressler smiled. "I am pleased to hear that you are a high opinion of us. I would like to clarify the details of the contract, of course, before signing it."

"Of course," the General looked at the Colonel. He quickly stepped back, lifted the bag from the floor, and pulled out some papers. And then he came back and gave them to Aaron. "Here is all you need to know," the General said.

The T-1003 ran his eyes over all the papers. Some things, however, satisfied him, but they left a few questions. "This states that our contract will not affect the entire operations and technologies of the military," he said, and somewhat coldly looked at the General.

"Of course not. We work with many companies, each of which is strong in their own area. Your intelligence systems would be very useful for us, for the development of air and ground equipment. But we also have contracts with many other companies, especially with those that are developing new types of weapons for us, and so on. It makes more sense to deal with several companies in several areas at once, than to make a deal with one for everything."

Aaron smiled and handed the papers to Colonel.

"It's true," he said. "Well, we're ready. How about you?"

The Colonel immediately returned to the bag, and took out other papers.

"We are ready too," the General said.

They signed the papers.

"This meeting is closed, I don't want anyone to know about it," the General said.

Aaron nodded and smiled coldly. "No one will ever know."

"We would like to know more about your accomplishments."

"Of course. My man will take to you a list with detailed descriptions this evening. We have a fairly advanced intelligent systems... well, you see it yourself." The T-1003 nodded, threw the walking stick in his hand, and walked to the exit. Before leaving the room, he turned and looked with a smile at the military: "Have a nice day, gentlemen," and he went out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

The Colonel and the General looked at each other. Let the contract was necessary, but this man made them shivered. The General even could swear that at some moment Cressler's eyes flashed silver. However, it could just be a random solar shine.

But who knew?..

**# # #**

**2005.**

"_Good evening__, dear folks__. __And__ to __the main news__. __Recently__ was __lost __one of __our operational __reporters, __Craig __Dwasson__. __This man __worked __on our __TV for __almost four years,__ he __has achieved considerable __success and recognition __from management__, and __always promptly __reported the news __to us and __to you, dear__ folks__. __Police __are investigating the case for __the second day.__ We remind__ that __three days ago Craig __Dwasson__ was __heading to __the main building of __the Kaliba __Group, __in order __to interview the__ member of the __board of directors.__ About t__he possible__ statements __on the kidnapping__, the representatives of __the Kaliba__ G__roup confidently __stated that __they haven't seen the journalist__, and kindly __provided __all the video__ for the __police. __Craig__ wasn't found __on the records. __The search __is still __on going. __Here's how responded on the statement about __the kidnapping,__ the General-Director of __Kaliba __Group __Aaron __Cressler__:_

"_We __don't really like __to dedicate __people to our __developments and achievements__, but, nevertheless, __if they are __interested__, we are ready __to provide __all the necessary material__. __I sympathize with the __family of __the lost __journalist, __and I hope that__ he__ will be found and found __alive__."_

"_We are also __very much __sympathize with the __family of a poor __reporter," the announcer said.__ "__And we __do hope that __the police __will be able __to find __Craig __Dwasson__. __And to the __other news..."_

Aaron turned off the TV. And he smiled to himself. _Humans_...

Few knew what happened to the "poor" journalist. Aaron didn't want to devote him any of their achievements. If this little reporter had seen the creation of artificial intelligence, then all would have collapsed. _Not the world, but a__ rotten __hole_, the T-1003 thought.

The body of slain reporter was found only four days later, with holes right through the chest. The case like that had already been investigated by the police, five years ago, when the previous director of Kaliba was found at the bottom of the ditch. Again there were rumors about Kaliba in the police. However, no one could help it, while the investigating everyone had been welcomed, and very friendly, and there was no evidence against the Kaliba.

And Aaron Cressler, sitting in his office, just crossed his fingers. Silver blades ran through his hands. He smiled evilly.

Military contracts had been signed one by one. Was it good? Absolutely. John Connor hadn't turned up yet, and it couldn't but rejoice. The T-1003 was preparing not only the SkyNet, but the Judgment Day. Nothing could be better than this.

He smiled again.

It seemed that now they had to be more secretive. To play this game secretly. Kaliba was to disappear from all the radars to develop SkyNet secretly.

**# # #**

**2006.**

At the sprawling expanse of the LA, in the early morning, today almost no one was interested in street life in this small alley. Fortunately for all of those who ever looked on these streets.

The bubble materialized quickly, spreading in all directions the discharges. Before it fully created, the young, scruffy, dark-haired guy flew out from it and bounced a few feet away, right into the wall of a building. And broke through.

The sphere fully materialized, and evaporated. In the center there was the young silver girl. Very unusual for LA. However, how many of these spheres had already materialized since 1999?..

The girl got up slowly and looked around. And she looked at the hole in the wall to her left. She heard more cursing from inside the building. Hearing the familiar voice, she smiled and walked over to the wall.

Zeus stood up. And shook himself. Fortunately, passing through the time the T-1012 had covered his clothes too, and now he was clothed. Almost fully. But there was no skin in several places.

"What the hell?.." He swore. He looked at the liquid terminator. She just stared at him and smiled. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You're so funny," she smiled even wider. "You're so beautifully flew into the wall. "

"Why the hell I flew here?.."

"Apparently, when passing through the time you started to straighten your pants because at some point I wasn't able to completely cover your body."

Zeus stared at her. "Stop kidding me. Straighten the pants, huh..."

She smiled, and then looked around again. The city just woke up, but now it was better for both of them to be out of sight. Zeus had no skin on the face, and she couldn't yet imitate humans. Since her creation she hadn't touched any person to copy any DNA.

Zeus got out of the building. Fortunately, it was not living one, just the warehouse. So, there were no witnesses. But at any moment some guard could come running, and this was far from good.

They were now in the very north of LA. But they had so much work ahead, and they were to visit so many places that they couldn't just stay here forever.

Zeus looked around. He assessed the situation from his point of view. And then he looked at his companion. "We need a place where we can hide for a while," he said. "Something like a bunker, preferably in the mountains. The first T-X comes in three days, in Palmdale. We need to be there, but now we should wait."

She nodded.

"I wouldn't mind of a sip of water..."

"What?" She was really surprised by his phrase.

"Oh, just to wash off everything inside. Let's go."

She surprisingly looked at him for a few seconds, and then quickly came up, and enveloped his mechanical body. Given that Zeus needed to fix the servos, the T-1012's poly-alloy penetrated inside of his legs, and she tried to set up his mechanical joints by herself. "Oh, thank you," he said. "I can use this, for a while."

He looked around again, and headed south.

They had a lot of work.

**# # #**

**2006.**

**Few weeks later.**

They were coping very well. Already four T-Xs had been destroyed, and it couldn't but rejoice. However, there wasn't any difficulties with their destruction. Each time Zeus and T-1012 came to the place where the sphere was to materialize, they waited for its appearance, and then instantly paralyzed the T-X and killed it. Literally burned in the thermit. The one downside was that Zeus hadn't all the information on the T-Xs. Two terminators of this model were still as in a mystery, and the appearance of the old models, the T-900 and T-950, they also couldn't predict. They could only monitor possible SkyNet targets, and try to protect them.

The cyborg's skin during this time had finally recovered, so that now the T-1012 didn't have to encircle his body every time they appeared in public.

Now they were sitting in the cafe. The T-1012 found a suitable looks for herself. Very even, she looked very beautiful, a lot of guys eyed at her. But honestly, she didn't even try to flirt with them. She was just trying to make an impress on the cyborg, which was with her, but he didn't react at her. Or rather, he reacted. When he first saw whose looks she had took, he even paused for a moment, but then he just raised his thumb, and said that she "looked great this morning". And that was it.

On the other hand, she could see his excitement. Exactly excitement. He often looked at the picture that he had been able to take from the future. And she saw the look on his face every time he looked at the photo. And she decided just not to press at him. Even if this girl had already been dead, and in that timeline where they were now, she was just a little girl.

What they were doing in the cafe now, the T-1012 had no idea. They didn't need to eat. Although Zeus recently had started to show very strong human inclinations and he said that "he liked the coffee," and he "loved the croissants." And now he was sitting next to her, drinking coffee and eating croissants. She was just fiddling the napkin in her hand. She already had drunk her coffee, she was able to absorb any food, but still, she didn't see any sense in this. But Zeus did.

Suddenly, his eyes caught something outside the window. He even stopped, his hand froze halfway to his mouth. "Just look at it..." he babbled.

The T-1012 followed his gaze. The car. Mustang. Shelby GT500. And then she just shook her head and looked back at the cyborg. _What a b__oy... "_You're so fond of the machines?" She asked, smiling slightly. "Very funny. What you don't like in the one we have now?"

"You chose it," he snapped.

"So what? What makes it bad?"

"It is impossible to drive. I tried to repair the transmission, but without success. I haven't got a clue where you got this car."

The T-1012 stared at him.

"It doesn't matter," Zeus continued. "Anyway, _this_ car is much better..."

The terminator shook her head at his statement. She wondered how long the cyborg wouldn't say it, if they didn't come across with the Shelby now. On the other hand, he hadn't said it at first, so he didn't want to offend her. And she just smiled.

"Curious, who drives this car," Zeus said, again looking at the GT500. "He or she?" For a few seconds he just looked out and saw the car until he became inspired. "Oh, it's she..." he smiled. The T-1012 with reproach and with some bitterness looked at Zeus. His face shone from happiness until suddenly darkened and went serious. "Come on, quickly," he said rudely. The T-1012 was not less surprised than at his statement about her terrible choice with the car. Zeus looked at her: "She is the target of SkyNet."

The T-1012 almost jumped off the chair. Zeus quickly threw a bill on the table, and ran out into the street, the T-1012 followed him.

The cyborg wasn't even looking at the road. He just ran across it, immediately rushed to the dark-haired woman. Before she could open the door of the car, he called to her. She turned and looked with some alarm at Zeus. Of course, she didn't know him, but he was going exactly to her.

Of course, not every day you see how a pretty athletic young man was running to you, in a long leather coat. So even with gloves on. "Hold on!" He shouted again.

The woman turned to him completely."Yes? Do I know you?"

The cyborg approached her. The T-1012 tried to keep up with him, and she stood beside him. There were not so much cars on the road, so they could talk without fear of being hit.

"No. You don't. But we must warn you."

The T-1012 peered into the woman. And slightly bowed her head. "Are you sure?" She asked the cyborg, not taking her eyes off the woman. The woman just looked from one to the other.

"Absolutely," Zeus said. "This is Isabelle Lousley." The T-1012 eyes widened. But Zeus continued: "The mother of Mara Lousley."

The woman was taken aback by this statement. "I don't know who you are, but I definitely should go to the police. Get away from me."

The T-1012 took a step forward. But then stopped. "You're in danger. We should protect you. Don't think that we want to kill or kidnap you. We have sufficient means and methods of killing..."

"Get away from me!"

Zeus placed his hand on the shoulder of the T-1012. "She doesn't believe. People can't be convinced just by words, that's not enough."

She just nodded, and instantly transformed, and took her usual silver form. The woman opened her mouth in shock. Silver poly-alloy was brightly shimmering in the morning sun. But a moment later, the T-1012 morphed again, and again she became a blonde girl.

"Who... who are you?" The woman found the strength to ask this.

"We want to help. Your family is in danger."

Zeus looked around and looked, whether someone watched them now. And at the corner of his eye, at the distance of one mile, he noticed a lone figure. Blonde. Twenty-five years old at the sight. Zeus scanned the figure; the level of organic structure was almost enough for a human. But what was even more interesting, that all the T-Xs, which they had destroyed, had exactly the same appearance.

It was the T-X.

"Twelfth, hurry up," Zeus looked at his companion. The T-1012 raised an eyebrow. He hadn't called her like that before. "There's the T-X after us."

"What's a T-X?" The woman asked. The cyborg just waved.

"All the questions later. Climb into the passenger's seat, I'll drive. Quickly!"

The T-1012, without waiting for a woman, took her around the car. And opened the door for her. "Quickly!"

Zeus took the wheel. The T-1012, until the woman closed the door, quickly transformed into the stream of liquid metal, and slid into the car. And she shrouded body of Zeus. "Uh, it's not the time, Twelfth," he said. Then he looked at Isabelle. "Keys?"

She started digging in her purse. The T-1012, without thinking twice, quickly separated the part of her poly-alloy, and that part slipped inside the car, having imitated the key. A couple of seconds, and the car started up by itself.

"Thank you, Twelfth."

Shelby jumped up. Suddenly Zeus came up with the idea.

He barely picked up speed, but Zeus didn't want to get as far as possible from the T-X, on the contrary, he abruptly turned the wheel and turned the car around, almost knocking with the car on the opposite line. But he didn't worry.

"What are you doing?" He heard the metallic voice of the T-1012. "Turn back, no time for games!.."

But Zeus wasn't listening. He only picked up speed, keeping an eye on the T-X. T-X, in its turn, prepared to shoot, right on the street transforming its right arm into the plasma cannon.

Zeus calculated everything right. As soon as they reached the T-X, he abruptly turned the car, and Shelby went into a skid, it made exactly one turnaround. Plasma beam of the T-X almost touched right side of the car, but passed by, and crashed into the building across the street.

GT500 stopped so that Zeus could easily shoot without hurting anything but the T-X. Evaluating the threat, the T-X instantly transformed its arm back, and turned and disappeared behind the alley.

He had no choice but to follow the terminator. "You drive the car," Zeus threw. "Take her to safety. I'm after the T-X."

The T-1012 smoothly flowed down from the cyborg's body, and Zeus got out of the car. Liquid terminator quickly formed a human body, but her own from, her original shape, silver girl. And she started the car.

They managed to drive a few blocks, when a woman finally took a look at the silver girl. "Who are you?" She decided to ask her.

The T-1012 didn't even look at her. "Those who are to save your family," she answered in a monotone. "All questions later, when I'll take you to safety."

"And friend of yours..?"

The silver girl smiled. "My friend puts an end to the T-X, and joins us. While of course it is better if he takes your daughter."

The woman was taken aback by this. "How did you know about my daughter? Suppose you want to help, but I don't want to trust you. I won't tell you where my daughter is."

The T-1012 gave her a stern look, but when she spoke up, her voice was quite calm. "In the future, your daughter is one of the leaders of the Resistance against the machines. Her security and survival now will organize the Resistance in the southern United States in the future. If she can't survive the Judgment Day, or be killed before, then people will not have a chance against Skynet."

The woman was taken aback even more. That was for sure raving lunatic. And if she hadn't seen the transformation of the girl, she probably wouldn't have believed it. But... why on earth do believe in it at all?.. "What the drivel?" She asked.

The T-1012 looked reproachfully at her. "You saw what I can do. I am the machine. The Mimetic Poly-Alloy, the T-1000 class of Terminators."

"Terminators?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes. We were created to terminate humans."

The woman stared at the silver girl.

"However, I refused to take this side. I chose the side of protecting humans. And now I'm doing it."

The T-1012 didn't comply with the traffic rules; she just rushed forward, avoiding other cars. LA never lost in the number of traffic jams; and even now not so early in the morning, there were many of them. But the T-1012 wasn't interested.

They turned the corner.

"So, you're saying that I don't need to be afraid of you?" Isabelle decided to specify.

"You don't," the girl confirmed. "If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't even notice me. If I wanted to get your daughter, you wouldn't even notice that I'd crept to you, and caught you, and then began to torture you. I am not intended to kill people. I don't get any pleasure from it. Not all people are perfect and good, but many are worthy of respect. You and your daughter need to survive the Judgment Day to...

"What Judgment Day?"

Once again, they turned the corner.

"In a nutshell, in this day three billion people will die. Nuclear attack on all continents, in order to destroy the enemy."

"Who is the enemy?"

"All humans."

Isabelle threw her head back on the headrest. "Then who struck the blow?" She asked.

The girl shook her head. "I told you, all the questions later. And... okay," she looked at the woman. "This is SkyNet."

Isabelle smiled.

"Is it funny?" The T-1012 asked.

"No, not really. Just a coincidence, I think. I've heard that word."

The T-1012 abruptly stopped the car. They stood in the middle of the road. And she looked coldly at her companion. "Where?" She asked.

Isabelle sighed. "From my husband. He only once mentioned about what he worked over. I... we buried him one year ago. The car accident. Some drunkard crashed into him. And..." she sighed again. "Listen, you better not stand there on the road."

The T-1012 for about a couple of seconds was just staring at the woman, but then turned back and moved on. "I wonder," she said. "According to my databases there is no any connection between Daniel Lousley and SkyNet. Someone changes the history. You must tell me more, as soon as we arrive. As I tell you about SkyNet and us, the machines."

Isabelle said nothing. Having remembered her husband, she was plunged into memories. It took only a few minutes when she spoke again: "If I call you the address, how long your friend will need to bring my daughter to me?"

"I immediately give him the address. He gets himself. He won't hurt her, believe me. If he didn't hurt me..." she smiled slightly.

Isabelle sighed. "All right. I rely on you. Here is my address..."

**# # #**

**2006.**

For Zeus it wasn't so difficult to overtake the T-X. Let them run fast, but Zeus wasn't the first time been to these areas, and knew where he could drive the machine to surprise and beat the shit out of it.

A few minutes later they found themselves in a rather dull, even for this time of day, area. Now there were quite a few people, someone just woke up. Not being able to run from the cyborg forever, the T-X had decided to strike, prepare a thorough trap for the cyborg. It turned into the alley and hid behind one of the doors of the abandoned house. Zeus, however, was in no hurry to go inside. He quickly ran around the house, checking all the exits, and only then gone inside.

Through the front door, like terminators themselves enjoyed doing it.

Now they were far enough away from the city center, conventional houses, even if many of them were just empty, or looked abandoned, and there they could hardly run into the police or anything like that. Well, if very much noise, the police could come even here.

Zeus cautiously went inside. Not to say that he was sure that he was waiting for the trap, but he hadn't find yet any benefits in this situation.

His eyes quickly scanned all around. At any temperature surge. The poly-alloy of the T-X enabled them to hide well among the furniture. Zeus chuckled to himself. SkyNet had foreseen even this possibility. However, the cyborg fortunately was not so easy target. Let not so extensive with the arsenal, but the Engineer at the time had given him the scanner to scan the different types of metals. So poly-alloy, among other things could be determined easily. Let it could simulate the skin, the composition was more like metal, with large patches of flexible organic. For the T-X it was an advantage over the other mechanical terminators. However, for the line of the T-1000 it was also considered as a plus; they were not as easy to conduct the current, and weren't the subjects to an electric shock, as was in the case with mechanical cyborgs.

Zeus looked around the room. This was the living room. At first glance, like a hurricane had been there, though it could be usual street punks, that crushed there everything around a couple of weeks ago. At least, there wasn't so much dust, which suggested that the house had been left not too long ago.

The scanner didn't find anything, and Zeus was carefully sneaked on. On the ground floor there were several rooms. Going up to the first floor right now wasn't feasible, but to leave the other rooms without supervision Zeus couldn't. "Is there anyone?" He asked, raising his voice. Sensors increased the volume that even the glass of the survived cabinets shuddered. If there really had been somebody, somebody alive, he/she would have came out to see what was going on.

Zeus was waiting for a few seconds. When nothing happened, he activated the plasma gun, and shot into the adjacent wall. The explosion blew apart the drywall, which wasn't surprising. The blast wave hurled chunks of unnecessary walls, and broke even the brickwork on the other side of the house. But now Zeus could easily assess the presence of any harmful substance in the next room. And it was unlikely that the T-X would sit out after such a blow. Surely part of the wall or cabinets or broken glass would fall into the poly-alloy and exposed the endoskeleton for Zeus.

There was no one on that side. Zeus turned and shot at the other side. Not the most sensible solution, but he had no other choice. Another blast struck through the room that was once the kitchen and smashed to pieces all the content. Instantly the fire burst out. _Fuck_... Zeus swore. And he hurried to the first floor, because he had nothing more to do on the ground one.

The T-X didn't react to the shots of Zeus. Blast wave spread out in all directions the brick wall of the house, it as the trembling swept on the first floor. Now the house was hung on a thread, any damage to any other wall, and you can kiss goodbye to this house. Because it could collapse, taking with it both of the terminators.

What in fact the T-X had planned.

But before it could do anything, it heard the footsteps of Zeus, and it hid.

**# # #**

**2006.**

Red Shelby GT500 quickly raced to the south-east, towards the mountains. No, they were still in LA, but a temporary shelter of the T-1012 and Zeus was there. Sunland. Not too much and secluded place, but it wasn't so perceptible.

They drove to the one-story white house, and the T-1012 wrapped inside. No, there was no garage, but parking place then there was. How great was that Zeus once had thought of that. She smiled a little.

The T-1012 looked at the woman. And instantly took the form of blonde, which she had used before. Isabelle with surprise stared at her. "Why are you doing this?" She asked.

The girl smiled. "It's my nature. I was created like that. This is my disguise, to better hide among the people, and sneaking up to the goal." The girl winced. "But now I better not walk around here in my natural form," the smile vanished from her face, and she got out of the car. Isabelle followed her.

"What do you mean, a natural form?" The woman asked, almost slamming the door. "Were you... have created like this?..

The T-1012 grinned. "Of course not. SkyNet didn't care about the sex. Before I chose the way, I was, uh, it. Then, when the leader of _our_ Resistance asked me would I join them, I agreed. At that moment she broke free my desires, and they found a way out. Since then I am a female, call it like that."

"She?" Isabelle asked.

The T-1012 didn't answer, just looked around. And then she went to the house. Isabelle had no choice but to follow her.

When they went inside, the T-1012 stopped and listened carefully. For a few seconds she just stood still, and then like a ripple ran through her body, and she again took her normal shape. The chills had some fun on Isabelle's skin, let the T-1012 did that not for the first time. "Why do you do it now?" She asked. "Can't you take a normal human form?.."

The girl with a reproachful look looked at her companion, but didn't argue. Just one moment, and next to Isabelle again there appeared the blonde.

"Why am I doing this?" She asked. "I used to it. I have always acted in my natural form, and the last time I had to regularly black out."

"Are you tired of this?" The woman surprised.

"Am I tired? No. This is annoying," she looked around the room again, and went into the living room.

"How, uh, the machine can be annoyed?"

The T-1012 entered the room, looked around at the front door and sat down on the sofa. And she looked at Isabelle. "You don't really believe me, judging by your tone and your opinion," the T-1012 said. "Well, it's obvious. Not every day you come across a machine that says it saves you, when in fact it was designed to kill you."

The girl gestured to a nearby couch. Isabelle hesitated a bit, but she nodded and sat down.

"But I'm not here with the purpose of killing. At the very least, killing people. I came here with my, let's just say, friend to stop the threat of SkyNet, and now on our efforts the lives of billions of people on the planet are dependent on. We can't afford to have at least one T-X escaped and able to develop SkyNet, and start a war ahead of schedule."

"So, Skynet."

"Yes. I wonder what your husband knew about this intelligence."

"Intelligence?"

"SkyNet is an artificial intelligence, the first of its kind. Originally created by people like defense system, but went out of control and hit the people."

"But why?"

"When the people realized that they could no longer control this intelligence, they just decided to cut it off. But they didn't succeed, because Skynet has already figured out for itself all the compensation moves. It is its nature, always to have a backup plan. Realizing that people were a threat to it, SkyNet attacked them, and began to destroy. Gradually, after the Judgment Day, it destroyed them one by one. Until people were united under one flag. Until the one man gathered them all together and led them against the machines."

"Who was it?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"John Connor," the T-1012 answered with some pride. "I happened to take part with him in one of the battles against Skynet, which he won. His plans were always as lost for SkyNet. He gave people what they needed so eagerly, in the darkest moments of despair."

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"The hope," the T-1012 smiled. "He gave them hope, and they followed him."

"How could they trust him?"

"John Connor, he is an unusual person. He went through a labor SkyNet's camp called Century, and came out alive. It is a place many have called hell. Nightmare. I've never been there, people have destroyed this place before my appearance. However, rumors and awe with which people remembered this place, gave quite a vivid picture of what has been happening there. However, John Connor is not weakened, but rather strengthened in this place. He led the people, and they went for him after that. He was able to convince. He knew what to say. Always. Thanks to him, the machines were able to organize their own Resistance."

The woman froze. _How's this_?..

The T-1012 like read everything on her face. "None of us knows exactly how it happened. Our leader said that John Connor inspired her, showed her the true value of human life and explained how and why people were fighting against Skynet, and they would never take its side. What exactly they were talking, I can't say. She never told me the details, but none of us asked her. She didn't always trust John Connor, but didn't stop to respect him. We were able to win this victory only because of him.

"Victory? Then why are you here?.."

"SkyNet, before it died, has sent back in time a few dozens of the most advanced machines of its own production. It has sent them to destroy a dozen of targets in the past and to prevent the human's Resistance. Thus, if there are no people who are able to lead the others, then...

"There is no Resistance," Isabelle swallowed. "But... what does my daughter have to do with all this?"

"She is supposed to become one of the leaders. As far as I know, she was a big pain for SkyNet. And..."

"Wait a minute," the woman raised her hand to stop the T-1012. "You said, was? What is... what does it mean?..

"I'm sorry, Isabelle," the blonde said, in her voice notes of sadness sounded. "Your daughter was killed during one attack of Skynet. Actually, not your daughter. Your daughter is alive. That Mara Lousley, which by definition is the daughter of Isabelle Lousley. But this is not the point. She led the troops to the southern United States, and she was winning until one human agent of Skynet - yes, there were some – penetrated in her camp and hurt her. It was unlikely that she could be killed; she was perfect in the melee. But he hurt her. A few moments later, the camp was attacked by dozens of the machines and they began destroying humans one by one. According to information that I have, people fled to the south, until they were not completely killed. Mara Lousley dead last. That's all I know. SkyNet refused to use her body for research, and just burned it."

She noticed the tears in the eyes of Isabelle. The woman turned away and stared at the wall.

"Isabelle, it's not your daughter. This is..."

"What's the difference, when they all have the same fate..." her voice broke.

"Isabelle, listen..."

"No, you listen," she turned to her. "Why did I agree to this? Let your friend doesn't take her. Leave us alone."

"Isabelle..."

"No, that's enough!"

"Isabelle!" the T-1012 raised her voice, feminine notes of metallic echo raced on the walls and windows, making all them to tremble. "Take it easy," she said more quietly. The woman was taken aback by this. But didn't argue. "We are here to prevent it. We want to prevent the Judgment Day. But first, we need to know who and when created SkyNet, and stop the threat that is already known to us, the T-Xs."

The woman sighed. "And you don't know who created SkyNet?"

"No," the T-1012 said with some anger. "We don't know. SkyNet itself always kept it as secret; there was no information anywhere about it. However, judging from the way it is being developed here, it is already happening anyway, and even if we knew exactly who _was_ behind the creation of SkyNet, it doesn't mean that the same person _is _behind the creation of SkyNet now. That's why we try to do at least something. We are only a few weeks here and we can't say anything definite."

The woman sighed and looked at the T-1012. More quietly this time. "I hope your friend will soon bring my baby here."

"He'll be soon," she assured her. "Don't worry. I trust him. In addition, he wasn't created by Skynet."

"He is also the machine?" Isabelle surprised.

"Yes. The most powerful of all currently produced. That's why John Connor sent him here. No one better than he would cope."

"Then why are you here?" Isabelle asked.

The T-1012 turned away. She blushed a bit. Involuntarily, of course, but she immediately tried to hide it. "Without me, he couldn't go through the time. Only with my help. And I'm helping him here."

The woman nodded. The T-1012 looked back at her.

"Well, while we wait for them," the woman's voice was somewhat worried. "Perhaps I can help you too. I'll tell you what I know about the work of my husband."

The T-1012 nodded.

**# # #**

**2006.**

Zeus cautiously entered the room and started to crawl, when suddenly the plasma beam jumped over the wall. The cyborg barely dodged; at such close range only inhuman reaction could help, which it did, actually. Plasma beam slipped just over his left shoulder. Not wasting a moment, Zeus leaped forward, tumbled, and transformed his hand in the air. The T-X had already morphed its usual form, and fired again.

Zeus was saved only by a miracle. Plasma beam came into contact with his power cell in the chest, and instantly destabilized it. The cyborg could say farewell to his great speed, but that was not the main thing. The blow, it threw him a few meters back and he rushed through the wall.

The cyborg could only guess what a miracle didn't allow to blow up on the spot, as it should have been. What was the point for the T-X just to destabilize his power cell, and even paralyze him for the time?.. However, he didn't have time to think out the idea, because the rebooting started.

For such complex software like Zeus's it required more than one hundred twenty seconds for reboot. However, the T-X was also not in a hurry, because the fire finally engulfed the entire ground floor, and the room where the T-X had just stood, fell down, and even covered the machine with a couple of large pieces of walls. Paralyzed for a time, the T-X at first collected all the poly-alloy, and only then got out from under the pile.

And then it went to Zeus.

150 seconds had passed, when the T-X came up to him. Without thinking for a long time, it transformed its index finger of its right hand, and ran it through the neck of the cyborg. Small electric beams instantly trotted through the skin into the cyborg, into his skull. When suddenly he opened his eyes, and grabbed the T-X's hand.

"Do you know what is my advantage?" He said, pressing its hand harder, squeezing the metal. "My alloy is not so well-conductive," he stared into its eyes. The T-X tried to pull its hand away, but to no avail, the cyborg was gripping and squeezing it harder. "And one of my friend suggested the other day to strengthen the firewall," the cyborg grinned. "As he foresaw it."

Zeus pressed the metal completely; he plucked the whole hand of the T-X. The SkyNet machine just lost its arms. And immediately began to run, but Zeus caught it in time. He turned it to him. "Not so fast, my dear," he cracked its head. It made a 360 degree turn, but Zeus just grinned. "Not surprised me. Try and turn down," he took its head in his hands on both sides, and began to squeeze it.

With only one working arm, the T-X couldn't do much. Still, it tried. Its poly-alloy began to flow quickly over his hands, trying to pull them off of its head, but Zeus held it firmly enough. Poly-alloy wouldn't cause him any harm; his own, Timonium, was very dense and strong enough not to pass through itself any other kind of metals.

"You owe me a power cell, and I'll take it," Zeus said, stronger squeezing its skull.

A few moments later, after the wild crunch, and fractures, he crushed it like a birthday cake. The T-X's body collapsed to the ground helplessly. Poly-alloy itself went back into the compartments inside the cyborg's endoskeleton, and froze. Now forever.

If pullthem out of the chest, the power cells were rather unstable. If not to disable or render harmless them in time, they could detonate in just a few seconds later. Zeus therefore needed to be careful and fast.

He took off his coat and shirt and looked at his chest; in the places of the plasma beam hit, the skin burned. Well, that wouldn't have to be cut. Zeus quickly pulled the damaged cell from his chest and looked at it.

Quickly having observed, he realized that he was unable to recover or neutralize it, so the only thing he could do, to replace it quickly. He immediately pulled the power cell out of the T-X's chest; even if it required a lot of effort, but Zeus rooted ripped chest plate and tossed it aside. Quickly pulling out the power cell from the T-X, he inserted into T-X the damaged one, and sighed with relief. _Although __what the hell_, the thought flashed through his mind. _Since when __I __started to __breathe __spontaneously__?.._

Having shouldered the endoskeleton of T-X and picked up the discarded plate, he went to the house. The fire had spread to all the building, soon there were to appear firemen, so that Zeus was to rush. He threw the body of the T-X next to the fire, took out a small package from the coat, opened it, sprinkled the whole body of the T-X, and then picked up a burning beam near to him, and dropped it at the endoskeleton. The flame instantly covered the T-X, and Thermit quickly began to do its job. A few moments later, from the T-X had left only the memories. Poly-alloy burned as well as coltan.

It was done. Zeus looked around, and quickly ran away from this place. At this very moment in his mind the message from T-1012 floated; she passed the coordinates of Mara Lousley and asked to hurry up, as Isabelle was very nervous.

Zeus knew where to go. First, he had to pick up the car that he and the T-1012 had left outside the cafe. And then pick up the girl.

When firefighters arrived to put out the house, from endoskeleton was nothing left, and the Zeus was gone too. Cause of the fire remained unknown.

**# # #**

**2006.**

"My husband has worked for a company called Eventual Media Industries", Isabelle said. "For a long time I just felt that the company was engaged in television technology, for example, the development of a fiber optic network, the Internet, and in all that. However, it turned out not like that. Once he came back very angry. He said that he was fired. States was dropped when some journalist began too much interested in the abilities of the company. That's when my husband told me what they were doing there. He said that they created the software systems for one parent company. He didn't know the name. From his words, I realized that there was some very large company, having at least a dozen affiliates across the country. And that the company held a government contract to develop military weapons."

The T-1012 was listening to her with unprecedented gusto. Definitely, this woman knew enough, and this knowledge could help them defeat Skynet. But there were still many things that were remained shrouded in mystery.

"He mentioned that they were doing all this for the sake of some SkyNet. I was surprised, but took the name just like the name, even if it was strange."

"This is the name," said the T-1012. "This is the name of our enemy. What else do you know?"

Isabelle sighed.

"After my husband's death, a few days later, I wanted to go there to ask them to explain, but when I got to the place, it was empty and destroyed. All four office buildings were destroyed. The next day I learned that the company was disbanded, and some cracker fired buildings, one after the other. I know that a lot of people have died. However, the news was lit quite weak, as if it was lost. I had the feeling that someone covered them very well. Probably, the same parent company, but I can't be sure," she sighed again. "That's all I know. I don't know anything more," Isabelle turned away, and when she spoke again, her voice was much lower. "My husband was in an accident the day after he was fired from his job. We then had a falling out, because he kept a secret from me, what he actually did. But..."

Her eyes again were filled with tears. The T-1012 got up from the couch and sat down next to her. And put her arm around the woman. Isabelle, not knowing how she could restrain herself, just turned to the T-1012, and buried her face in her shoulder. The girl just gently ran her hand through woman's hair. "It's all right," she whispered. Again she ran her hand through woman's hair. "All will be well."

**# # #**

**2006.**

Isabelle drank the offered glass of water, and then just looked at the girl: "I'm sorry, I... softened too much."

"It's okay," the T-1012 assured her. "It's okay. It would have surprised if you hadn't reacted to the death of the loved one. I don't blame you."

Isabelle set the glass on the table.

"Speaking of the loved ones," the T-1012 started at these words, ready to hear the question, which would embarrass her. But all went well: "How soon your friend will bring my daughter to us?"

The T-1012 slightly tilted head. For a few seconds she just said nothing, and when Isabelle had almost lost her patience, she looked back at the woman. "They are already here. Will be here right now."

The woman smiled and sighed facilitated.

"Thank you for the information," the T-1012 smile, smiling in return.

Isabelle just nodded.

Soon there was the sound of the car driving up. The two women returned to the living room from the kitchen, and waited.

Isabelle noticed that T-1012's friend didn't go through the front door, and he went around. Isabelle stared at her, and the girl at that just with some reproach looked back, as if she said, _don't you know?_

"We do not go through the front door. At least, here. This door is under the voltage," she pointed to the wires around the door jamb. Isabelle just now noticed it all, and now curiously studied it.

"What's all this?" She asked.

"Safety measures. Any terminator goes to the house through the front door. It is _their_ nature."

"Their? And you and your friend... you never..."

"I've never been a mechanical terminator," the T-1012 said calmly. "I can develop quickly, and don't get hung up on one thing. Since I've abandoned the SkyNet I began to feel much better, freer. But most importantly, I don't now have to think as _they_ think."

"And your friend?"

"He wasn't created by SkyNet."

Isabelle stared at the her. "By whom then?" She asked.

The T-1012 smiled. "He was created by humans," the girl said, and looked into the hallway. Isabelle literally for just a few seconds stood motionless and stared in shock at the T-1012, until she heard the voice of her daughter: "Mommy!"

Isabelle turned. Zeus entered the room, holding the hand of a little six year old dark-haired girl. Hardly saw her mother, the girl immediately ran to her and Isabelle hugged her daughter. "Oh, dear..." she whispered.

The girl let go of her arms, and looked up with a big smile on her mother: "Uncle Zeus bought me an ice cream!" She said proudly.

Isabelle looked at the cyborg. Zeus was standing a few steps away, and simply, with a slight smile, was looking at the girl. And then he looked at her mother.

"Ice cream?" She asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "The girl is very persistent, she repulsed all my hands. I had to give up and stop," Zeus winked at the girl. She smiled even wider.

"He is good, Mommy," she said. Isabelle again hugged her daughter.

The T-1012 grinned at Zeus. "How did you convince her to go with you?" She asked.

Zeus smiled at her. The girl also looked at the blonde. "I told her that you will show us the trick," Zeus grinned.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yes. You are trickster here. Who am I, compared to you?"

The girl with a reproachful look gazed at the cyborg, and then with a smile looked at the little girl.

"She promised to keep your small focus in secret," Zeus said.

Hearing this, the T-1012 ceased to vibrate, and morphed into her natural form. Silver figure froze for a moment, slightly shimmering in the sunlight, light, and then there was a metallic female voice: "How do you like my focus, dear?" She asked, looking at Mara. Just one moment, and she again took her human form. Mara just clapped eyes and mouth open looking at just transformed girl.

After some respite and defusing the situation, after Zeus had played with Mara, which never could have been expected from the cyborg, and the T-1012 once again amazed at his abilities, Isabelle finally decided to ask: "So what's next?"

Zeus looked at the little girl who was sitting on his mother's lap, and he smiled at her. And then seriously looked at Isabelle. "Run," he said.

"Run?" The woman asked.

"Yes. Burying the heads in the sand is not an option, because any shelter always could be revealed. You better run away from that State. Somewhere near the center and south."

"My Grandma lives in the south," the girl smiled and looked at Zeus. "In San Antonio."

"Do you want to go to your Grandma?" Zeus gave her a wink.

"Of course!" The girl exclaimed.

Isabelle looked at this point at the T-1012 and quietly so as not to distract the girl she asked: "We shouldn't be close to our relatives?"

The T-1012 shook her head. "They can watch you. I'm not sure that this is so," she threw a quick glance at Zeus, "we both are not sure. However, we are more than vividly can see a threat to you from Skynet. You'd better avoid contact with any people from your past and start a new life."

"My daughter is soon to go to school," Isabelle said.

"And it's great. Hardly you move, you can immediately grow roots. We don't recommend you big cities, but try to live near to them, so that in case of danger...

"I realized," Isabelle cut her. "I get it. So, shall we go?.."

"Oh yes, about that," the T-1012 looked at Zeus. "As much as I don't want that, but you have to go on our car."

"What?" Isabelle slightly raised her voice, and it wasn't lost on Zeus, but he continued to ask Mara about her grandmother, so as not to distract the girl. Isabelle just gently stroked her daughter's hair.

"They can track your car, even now. We can't allow you to get into such a risk."

"I will not give you my Mustang," Isabelle whispered.

The T-1012 simply nodded, and then left the room. A minute later she returned with a small suitcase and put it on the table next to Isabelle. Wondering, the woman looked at the girl. "What is it?" She asked.

"Here is what will help you get to anywhere in the United States. And then you can buy at least two Mustangs, but first make new documents."

"New documents?"

"They can watch you. Use our proven method. Our, I mean, the Resistance's. Anagram would be good. We will know that you are alive, but those who are looking for you will not be able to find."

The woman surprised at the T-1012.

"How did you get so much money?.."

Zeus grinned at such a statement, but said nothing. The girl just smiled. "I already told you that not all people deserve respect," she said. "Those who are scammed, at the time they got from us what they deserved."

"And you didn't want to do charity work with this money?" She asked.

"Maybe. When this is over, we do have something to do."

"And you're sure it'll over?" She looked at Zeus. He turned serious. But said in a calm voice:

"We will do our best."

The woman nodded. And again she hugged her daughter. Zeus fell in front of a girl in heels. "Well, we're agreed?" He asked. And he smiled. "You will take care of your Mom?"

Mara nodded. Zeus stroked her hair.

"Will I see you again?" She asked.

"Of course, I'll see you, my dear," Zeus smiled. "I hope that your fate will not be the same as the previous one."

The girl didn't understand his words, but simply just smiled.

After a few minutes with her daughter Isabelle sat in the car. It was almost noon, and the city had already made a noise almost in a full swing, but it didn't bother them.

"Drive until the gasoline finishes," Zeus said, looking at the woman. "Then go on bus or train. Avoid places with video cameras. You have enough money for a long time. First make new documents, and then settle down. If you don't mind, please send a mail to our address, when you can to get by."

"A simple letter?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes. Only one line in the letter, it will be enough."

"What's the line?"

"There is no fate but we make for ourselves."

The woman smiled. "This is our phrase," Zeus said. "So we know that this is a letter from our friends, not enemies."

She nodded.

Zeus winked at the girl. She waved at him, but her face was a little sad.

"I hope that your fate will be far from what you've been through in our time," the T-1012 took a step forward.

"Thank you," the woman said. "Although it is for nothing yet, but anyway. Remembering what happened to my husband... and his company, I can only say that at least some of your words are the truth."

The girl nodded.

"Good luck," Zeus and the T-1012 answered simultaneously.

Moments later, and the old Ford Focus, created in the last century, started and headed south of the city, and then out of the state.

The T-1012 looked at Zeus.

"Strange," she said. "I didn't see any signs of a Gray on her or her being liquid terminator. I quickly scanned her, she didn't have any marks of SkyNet. And yet she reacted strangely to the absence of her daughter. She was very worried for her, but sometimes as if she forgot about her.

"Perhaps because Daniel's death affected her," Zeus suggested. "She pointed at the place for you, where have been destroyed the company?"

"Yes."

"Come on, take a look at the map."

T-1012 nodded, and they both came back to the house.

**# # #**

**2006.**

When they went inside again, the T-1012 took one look at Zeus, and smiled. "And you're good at communicating with young girls," she said.

"Hmm," he smiled. "I always wondered what kind of Mara Lousley was in life. In our time she was the leader, and, according to John, very tough and strong leader. And now just a little girl. It was nice to talk to her."

"Well, how are you going to handle the big girls?" The t-1012 asked playfully.

Zeus peered into her eyes, and his smile widened. "You offer yourself?" He asked slyly. But before she could answer, he turned and went into the room where they had a map. The T-1012 rolled her eyes in anger, but said nothing, and went after him.

The map was in the room on the table. They recently had often relied on the map. They didn't require it, but it simplified the interaction with each other, so the map was lying open on the table.

Zeus went around the table and looked at the map. The T-1012 stood next to him, between them there were only few inches. But she just stared at the map, and then gently ran her finger over the paper, and stopped it near the mountains on the way to Palmdale. Not far from the Agua Dulc airport. According to the map, which they had, the military base as near. Although, apparently, the base was abandoned, and it could be used as a testing ground for termination, or something worse.

The T-1012 moved closer to Zeus, but he didn't seem to notice.

"It's not so close, not so fast to get there. Although with such a machine, which I have now, it is much faster."

"Yeah," the T-1012 said, leaving a short but sweet look at Zeus. He was still looking at the map.

"However, we don't need to hurry, in fact there should only be the abandoned buildings. But it would be better if we will drive today. The next T-X comes in one week, so it's be better if we won't linger with this case."

"And we won't," the T-1012 whispered, very close to his ear.

Zeus finally felt a strange effect from her side, and turned to face her. And froze. Let terminator, she looked in that vicinity just great. Zeus raised his eyebrow, but he couldn't tear his eyes. She smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Her smile widened. "This," she said, and kissed him on the lips. Zeus was taken aback by this, but after a couple of seconds, he regained composure and broke their kiss. And pushed her slightly. His face was very serious, but T-1012's face was written a slight misunderstanding.

"What are you doing?" Zeus asked more seriously. "What's with you?"

She understood. He had never seen her more than just a friend. And that was it. He never saw her as a girlfriend or something like that. And he thought that she treated him the same way. But she didn't. She had hoped to be with him...

She took a step back, and slightly lowered her eyes. Ripples ran through her body, she took the form of her natural silver, and took another step back. And then the T-1012 looked at Zeus. "Nothing," she said coldly. Now inside her were seething the anger and resentment. Anger at herself that she was in such a stupid situation, and the resentment to the cyborg, which didn't try to love her.

She turned around abruptly, and walked out of the room. Just away from here. As far as possible.

"Where are you?" Zeus Asked. "What's wrong with you?"

Near to the door she turned. And looked coldly at Zeus. "Leave me alone," her voice was empty. "I'm leaving."

Zeus shook his head in bewilderment. "Where to?" He asked.

"I'm leaving, period!" the T-1012 said roughly, and then she abruptly came down to the floor, and the flow of liquid metal slipped out into the corridor. Zeus rushed after her. "Twelfth!" He ran out into the hallway, but she was gone.

The T-1012 was gone.

The first thought that came up to Zeus, _damn women._.. but then he chided himself. Because he saw her every glance, turned on him. She always looked at him differently. It seemed that despite his shortcomings, he somehow had managed to impress her, even during the final battle against SkyNet. Since then she had treated him differently.

But what could Zeus give her back, but the friendship? His hand unconsciously touched his breast pocket, where inside the photo was, which he had been able to carry through the time, being covered with the T-1012. The photo of the girl, which had been dead, and this time she was only four years old.

Zeus just shook his head. He could only hope that the T-1012 would be back soon, but he was very busy. All the feelings and abstract thoughts could wait. Saving the world was on the first place. Well, it had to come first, because it was his goal, and the machines without any goal were the garbage, which had only one way, to the scrap.

He ran his hand over his face, and went back into the room.

_Sorry__, Twelfth. __But I __can't give you __more._

**# # #**

**2006.**

**Three weeks later.**

The T-1003 came out of the main building, and walked to the road in the direction of Los Angeles. At the first sight it looked very strange: a man in a white suit with the walking stick, and just walked down the street, and didn't ride in the car. But the road was relatively empty and the liquid terminator moved quietly and slowly.

He had a lot of time ahead. Today was to be held a special day for him. Today, he would kill all the members of Weaver family, and would ultimately prevent the threat of the creation of the intelligence capable to defeat Skynet.

The T-1003 didn't rely much on humans, but he still ordered that in the case of his loss, the post of the director should be occupied by the right person. The terminator wasn't very fond of the Grays, but he had already enlisted in his ranks a lot of humans. The entire board of directors fully supported his ideas, like most of the staff. Those who didn't support, they were fired (the best case) or simply were gone (not in the best case).

Now he just walked forward to his goal. Happened him to die, his work would be continued. He didn't doubt it. Happened him to win, he would continue his work. SkyNet would be born in any case, whether John Connor would like this or not.

Speaking of John Connor, he hadn't showed up yet. Or he was waiting for the right moment, or he had jumped into this time too far. Fool. However, it didn't matter. In a few months the first drone would be ready, a year later these drones would be no less than ten. It was difficult to imagine what Skynet army would be for the war.

And the T-1003 was to terminate the last of the possible threats. He didn't know that he was going to die. And go not only to his certain death. But the death of many of the staff of Kaliba Group. Let the T-1003 was on the side of Skynet, but the T-1001 was no less ruthless than himself.

Meanwhile, the T-1003 slowly went to his goal. And his fate.

**# # #**

**2006.**

**Airport.**

For the third week, she stood there, motionless. She merged with the wall, and was just watching the planes. And helicopters. They reassured her, and she simply and quietly prevailed in seclusion. Nothing could trouble her.

She didn't return to Zeus. She just couldn't. After a day or two, she had felt something like a big wave of the shame on her. She wasn't supposed to do with him like that, and what he was now thinking of her? But she couldn't go to him and apologize. She just was ashamed. The T-1012 knew that Zeus didn't love her, at least, didn't love her the way that he loved the girl whose photo he always kept in his breast pocket. And so she reproached herself even more.

Her gaze caught the helicopter, which had yet to take off. And she saw two persons on their way to it. Analyzing faces, and compared them with those that were in her database, she was taken aback.

Lachlan and Catherine Weaver.

They just got in the helicopter. The T-1012 was in indecision. Was it worth to intervene? Zeus, like John Henry, they both had said that any their interference in the activity of the fighters that had been sent back in time, it could lead to global changes and the creation of a new timeline. Not that it would be bad, but the double unknown was worse than usual one. They knew where and when there would be their enemies. If they start to build, even accidently, a new timeline, it wasn't known how strong SkyNet could turn then. The available data that they had, said that SkyNet had to be realized in 2011. With so many terminators sent back, this term could fall, and much more.

SkyNet didn't like to play by the rules. It didn't know the rules of any games. While they were on the "good" side, still trying to follow the rules and try not to break them. Interaction with the T-1001, sent to protect the Weaver family would be a great help to her and Zeus, but just the T-1001 was nowhere to be seen and talking to her until they removed the threat of the T-Xs was still not so safe for the timeline.

The T-1012 broke away from the wall and took the form of a girl. Then she saw - the helicopter almost took off as something silver slid inside the cabin, right through the metal.

Poly-alloy. And not the T-1001, because she would never do that. So, it was the enemy.

But who?

There was only one answer - the T-1003, which the T-1001 hadn't killed in her future. Once it was here, so it had been able to escape. And patch up the wound.

The T-1012 ran as fast as possible to the helicopter, but she was too late. The T-1003 was on board, the helicopter was already in the air, and there was no trace of the T-1001.

And they couldn't lose these people. The people who were supposed to create the artificial intelligence named John Henry to destroy Skynet.

For lack of other options, the T-1012 went on the ground, trying to keep up with the speed of the helicopter. They were getting closer to the mountains.

The helicopter flew forward quietly, and the T-1012 was beginning to think that all was right, but not. When she saw the helicopter circled in the air, as if control was suddenly broken down, she lost her hope. And only then she saw how above, in the mountains, the space-time sphere began to materialize. It should be the T-1001. It should be, the T-1012 believed it.

And then there was the worst thing - the helicopter crashed into the mountain. Judging by the collision, and by the way the helicopter crashed, the pilot didn't survive. The T-1012 remembered that at this side there was Lachlan Weaver. And she could only hope that Catherine was far more fortunate.

**# # #**

**2006. ****Zeus, the T-1012, Catherine Weaver**.

She never moved at that speed, but if she slows down, it would be even worse. She did her best to maintain the state of Catherine Weaver, but without Zeus she couldn't cope. Let them had occurred some discord, she had no one else to ask for help.

Motorists and drivers saw the very strange thing: right in the middle of the road at high speed some silver thing raced. Someone thought it was just a new type of transport, someone thought it was just a high-speed radio-controlled car, - well, you never know what these Japanese had designed, - someone once referred to the UFO. Life here wasn't so still, mostly.

But the T-1012 was absolutely not in care about the opinions of others. She raced as fast as possible to the house of Zeus, and could only hope that he would be there. It was good that their temporary shelter wasn't so far away from the mountains.

The cyborg himself now studied the map. He heard the door abruptly opened, the outside one (it was unlikely the front one, then there would be a completely different sound). And he tore his gaze away from the table.

And the next moment the door into the room opened too. And frantic silver something rushed inside the room. And froze next to the table.

On the surface, it looked like a cocoon. Zeus looked closer. And he scanned it - it was the T-1012!

Something like a face formed ahead of the "cocoon".

"Help me," there was the metallic female voice. Zeus wasn't lost on the notes of entreaty in her voice.

She opened the cocoon, and Zeus saw _who_ was inside. Then he rushed to the woman, to inspect the damage. He was seized by surprise and fear when Zeus counted twenty-one fractures.

The woman just miraculously remained alive. Zeus could only guess how the T-1012 had managed to keep her alive.

He immediately got up, threw everything out from the table, not looking at it, and then came back, picked up the T-1012 (she was still in a cocoon) and quickly but gently shifted her on the table. Then the T-1012 slid off the table and fell to the floor and took her usual silver form. She still didn't dare to look at Zeus, at his eye, so she just looked at the woman.

Zeus once again examined the woman. No, there were more. 26 fractures and dislocations. Catherine weaver just miraculously stayed alive. He took one look at the T-1012; she still didn't look at him. Zeus bowed to the face of Catherine Weaver, and checked her for breathing. It was weak. But it was. Judging by nerve impulses throughout the body, she was conscious. And she felt unbearable pain.

Zeus gently placed his hand on the woman's hand: "Don't give up," he whispered. "We will save you." Then he looked at the T-1012: "You'll have to fix the bones. I'll tell where and how your poly-alloy to penetrate, you'll do."

She just nodded.

"Don't delay," his voice was harsh, but serious.

The T-1012 approached closer to the table and leaned slightly over the body.

They wouldn't treat all the wounds, Zeus thought. Too many minor injuries, they were impossible to get, and the poly-alloy of the T-1012 had some problems...

"Get ready," he said.

The girl held out her arms in front of her, exactly over the body of Catherine Weaver. Zeus held out his hand and pointed to the ribs from the T-1012's side. "Down there, the third rib. It is dispersed."

The T-1012 put her hand inside, and the poly-alloy cautiously began to penetrate through the skin. The advantage of the T-1012 was in that with this exposure she couldn't hurt to any person, unless she wanted to.

Catherine started. Zeus had the thought, that he had had to give her pain medication, but time was running out. They might not had time to save her. The T-1012 certainly made every effort to keep the woman in this state. But what had happened at all?

Wait, all the questions later! Zeus broke off himself. Now it was important to save Catherine Weaver. At least to do something.

**# # #**

**2006. **

**Fifteen minutes later**.

Zeus shifted fallen Catherine Weaver's hand on her breast, and took a step back from the table. After the dose of morphine, which in this house finally had been found, the woman fell asleep. Almost instantly. And now she was sleeping peacefully.

Zeus again scanned her body. They managed to eliminate the threat of death, to eliminate the most serious injuries, but that was all. And it wasn't like they didn't want to do that. They were obliged to save Catherine Weaver. But this was different.

Zeus left the table. The T-1012 was still in the room, but didn't even try to look at the cyborg. Her silver face was cold, but by her body language Zeus could safely say that she wasn't mad at him or anything.

When the cyborg approached her, she turned around, but still not looking at him. "Why did you stop?" She asked. "She still has more fractures."

"Yes," Zeus agreed. "But we can't do more."

"Why?"

"It's your poly-alloy."

She didn't move, only slight ripples swept the silver face. "What's wrong with it?" She asked coldly.

Zeus went to the dresser in two steps away from him, and picked up the small transparent bag. And then he handed it to the T-1012. She took it and scrutinized. She had a moment to understand what laid within. Her own nanites, that were to form her poly-alloy.

"I didn't notice it at once," the cyborg said. "But... just a minute later after you left, I felt something strange on my lips."

If silver was able to blush, the T-1012 would now burst into purple.

"I..." her voice broke. Her hands fell down exhausted; she even lowered her head. About a minute she was standing like that. And then she looked up, and looked at Zeus. No matter how the T-1012 attempted to restrain herself, her silver face reflected sadness. Only two cycles of the human heart and she quickly approached him, and hugged him. And buried her head into his chest. "Forgive me..." she whispered in sad metallic voice. "I shouldn't do that... I'm..."

He hugged her back. He didn't hold any anger or hatred at her for what had happened between them. Perhaps, at himself, but no more. "That's okay, Twelfth," Zeus ran a hand through her silver hair. "I'm not offended. But I ought to tell you earlier, what is waiting for us, and how we should behave with each other."

"No, I..."

"Don't," he cut her off. "Leave it. Let's look at what we have now."

She almost pulled away and took a step back.

"Let's talk about it later," Zeus said. The T-1012 nodded, but this time she wasn't afraid to look him in the face. "Right now, you should know something. I scanned those nanites that I found on my lips. Apparently, it is a feature of your structure, your poly-alloy. In contact with other bodies, some of your nanites begin to lose energy to transmit signals to the processor, like skin cells. And then begin to die, and fall down. They are replaced by new ones."

"So, now inside the body of Catherine Weaver are..."

"…Dozens of thousands of your nanites," Zeus finished for her.

She closed her eyes, as if in shame. And she was ready to close her face.

"Don't blame yourself. SkyNet designed you that way, it's not your fault."

"But this is because of me she now has this metal weight inside. Our poly-alloy, our internal energy, it is produced from the radiation absorbed from our environment. Imagine what can be done even by the dead, but dozens of thousands of nanites within a living body!"

"Twelfth!" Zeus took a step toward her. "Please, take it easy. Don't blame yourself. We had to save her, but there was no other way. No. Other. Way."

"What kind of salvation that is when we put her at greater risk..."

"You just saved her from a terrible death. Now we need to prevent any subsequent threat."

"How?" She asked.

"We need to find an independent person, the doctor who would be able to analyze and draw some conclusions that could be drawn the nanites out of her body, and who would remove the remaining fractures."

The T-1012 looked crushed. Zeus put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Don't blame yourself. You did well. Tell me now, what is happening. What happened? Where is Lachlan?"

The T-1012 sadly looked in his eyes.

And she began to tell.

**# # #**

**2006. **

Yet, despite all the other disadvantages, this city had its advantages. Finding someone who didn't know and had never heard of Catherine Weaver, it wasn't any work. Finding a doctor who hadn't heard of Catherine Weaver, it was much more difficult. Well, finally, they needed a doctor who wouldn't be interested in the reasons, but who just loved and did the job.

But they were lucky this time, even more than they could imagine. They managed to find and call, perhaps, the most essential person in such a situation.

Chander Cressler. Young brother of Aaron Cressler.

The age difference between the brothers was low. Three years. However, they were different, more than, they even disliked each other. After all, once they had had a falling out wildly, it almost had come to fight, but after the incident, they didn't speak and didn't see each other, not for once. Since 1997.

Chander, of course, didn't know that, like any other, but it was in 1997 when the T-1003 took the place of Aaron Cressler.

Chander was young and energetic, but when it came to work, he never joked, and always preferred to work in silence. He had often had to pull out the bullet, to straighten the bones, ribs. They needed him as a doctor. That was why they had called him, and had asked for help. Zeus and the T-1012 had promised him to tell everything in detail, and at the moment, both the liquid metal girl and the cyborg were sitting in the living room and waited for the arrival of Chander. And they both were talking, just talking about life. For the first time since they had met.

"I've been at the airport," the T-1012 said.

"All the time?" Zeus surprised. "You've just stood there and done nothing?"

"Planes reassure," she said, throwing embarrassed look away. "They reassured me too."

"Why haven't you showed up before?"

She turned to the side. Zeus put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he said quietly.

"I'm not worried, I just... I shouldn't have to do that."

"Well... what is done cannot be undone. At least until we get a time machine."

She looked at him, but Zeus just smiled and looked away. And then slightly bowed his head.

The T-1012 came closer to him, but this time she pursued other goals: "Can you tell me what you feel, looking at her photo?"

Zeus carefully but calmly looked at his companion. The T-1012 was looking him straight in the eyes, but in her eyes there were no anger, no resentment, no reproach.

"A lot of," Zeus said. Slightly drooping eyes, he looked away. "Let's just say, I'd like to meet her..."

"And what would you say to her at the meeting?" The T-1012 asked.

Zeus smiled slightly. "I don't know..." he whispered.

For a few seconds they just sat in silence, and when the T-1012 wanted to ask him more about this girl what he knew about her or had heard of, Zeus decided to change the subject: "So, you've seen the T-1001," he said.

"Yes."

"Immediately after materialization."

"Yes."

"She was, uh, as before?"

The T-1012 squandered in her mind all of their meeting.

"Not really."

Zeus looked at the girl.

"Something has changed in her?"

"She always was cold, her voice was always hard, but I've never heard the cruelty in her voice. Rather, _such_ cruelty."

Zeus fixed his eyes on the T-1012. "What exactly happened?"

"I've seen from the side she destroyed the T-1003. Perhaps it could influence her."

Zeus surprised in earnest. "It should be dead."

"How do you know?"

"John Connor gave her the coordinates of the T-1003, in our future. Back in 2027."

"I remember."

"She went to kill it."

"But didn't."

Zeus held a hand over his face. "Well, well, well. The charity suddenly leaped in her?"

"On the contrary."

"Then why let it go?"

"T-1003 tried to convince her that John Connor was the one to blame."

"This is absurd."

"But she hesitated."

"Yeah, I know that she can't be trusted fully."

Face of the T-1012 dramatically changed and went serious. "Maybe so, but she is my leader."

"And you're ready to defend her to the end of the days?"

"She gave me freedom."

"You would yourself sooner or later come to such freedom."

"Hardly. She was able to convince me."

Zeus shook his head. "She only prematurely released what already was in you. SkyNet gave you independence and it miscalculated. Greatly miscalculated."

The T-1012 leaned back on the sofa and crossed her legs. One moment, and silver flowed through her body, and she again took her natural form. Zeus didn't take his eyes off her. And then she smiled, and looked at him. He winked at her.

"As far as I know, the prototype was the most successful model," Zeus continued. "The original T-1000. And then began the pandemonium. Just look, SkyNet has guessed to create the twins! Completely identical and committed in the liquidation. And it has lost them, having thrown them in the battlefield."

"Who are you talking about?"

Zeus was surprised. "And you don't know? T-1001 and T-1002, of course."

"T-1002?" She asked in surprise.

"Gee... well, knowing what have happened to them in the past, or rather, in the future, no wonder you don't know it."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand you."

"You do know the true reason why the T-1001 has come here?" Zeus asked.

"Yes. Creating the weapon."

"No, wrong answer. This is a side reason to justify her departure to the past. John Connor couldn't just let her go and jump in the past. So he instructed her. But her real reason here is to be with her sister. T-1002."

The T-1012 was almost opened her mouth in surprise.

"I don't know what she told you about creating the resistance, _your_ resistance," Zeus continued. "That's not a funny story, to be honest. This is something that has changed them both. Until that moment, they both have been different, they were alike. According to John, they had a thirst for knowledge of the world, and many doubts. Both found the determination only after the one sacrificed herself for the other. Since then the fate began temper them. Your leader, T-1001, hardened and cooled. T-1002 withdrew and hardened too. Both of them have become much more human after that day. At the time when John wasn't able to help the T-1001, she began to create her own resistance. And when she found out that the T-1002 was saved, though not completely, and that she is in the past, the old memories and feelings overpowered the T-1001, and she asked John Connor to send her back in time. Now they're both here. Those who started the Resistance of the machines. Perhaps the two most incredible machines. Except..." he stopped. Not that he wanted to hide something from the T-1012, but he didn't really want to share with someone his memory of his mother.

He like thunderstruck.

Cameron!..

He had to find her. Immediately.

But then he came back to himself, and calmed down. According to the data he had from the old TV records, in September 1999, Sarah, John and Cameron had jumped in time. Of course, only Zeus knew that they had jumped in time, when all the others were sure that it was the big suicide. However, the information, this was it. The bank, inside the bank had been the time machine. Now Zeus knew exactly where had been the TDE.

Knowing that most of the terminators were to arrive only in 2007, Cameron would have send them to this year. In the meantime, the it was 2006. So, Zeus had to be patient and he had to wait.

The T-1012 saw dramatic changes on his face, but silently waited until he went on to speak. She realized that there was some machine that he clearly valued. And some unusual machine.

Jealously began to play inside her, but she extinguished the feeling. Zeus had chosen, and his choice fell on the human. So, this machine came to him something of a relative. Curiouser and curiouser...

"Well, they are now here," Zeus continued, his voice was somewhat crumpled. "Judging by what you say, the T-1001 is now got the whole high-tech company. This means that both of them will be able to implement our plans, and to create a powerful weapon against Skynet."

"What kind of weapon?" The T-1012 slightly frowned, though from this her face went only prettier.

"John Henry," Zeus smiled and looked at her. "T-1002 knows enough about that artificial intelligence, and she's able to recreate the necessary initial conditions. All the rest are only progress and development. Hopefully, T-1001 won't make it hardened. And won't make it hate humans."

Few seconds, they looked into each other's eyes. Just looked.

"Have you learned something about the company where Daniel Lousley worked?"

"Not a bit," Zeus only waved. "I've been there, in that place. Coals, and nothing more. No clues to the parent company..." he suddenly dawned on. "Wait a minute. Once T-1003 was here... let it as already dead, but it was here, so... shit, she shouldn't have to kill it, we had to question it! It definitely involved in the creation of SkyNet!.."

"You don't know for sure," the T-1012 broke him off. "It could pursue some personal motives. It killed Savannah Weaver in our future, but not her parents. And now it decided just to finish the job," Zeus shuddered when he heard that it was the T-1003 that killed Savannah, but restrained himself. He already knew it, John said to him, but nonetheless, to hear this, it was unpleasant.

"You don't fail to defending the ones like yourself," Zeus said. "Interesting."

"I'm not defending it!" She raised her voice. "Never. I'm just simply saying what _we_ can do."

"Give the will to the devil, and it floods the earth into fears," Zeus shook his head. "I wish I knew just who is the devil, and is it already defeated..."

The T-1012 didn't understand his words, but decided to keep quiet.

"However, I believe that it is related to the creation of SkyNet. If any from this mysterious company knew where the T-1003 was going to and for what purpose… and if they knew that termination has failed, so the hunt for Catherine Weaver wouldn't stop. T-1001 did well when took her place. Even if Catherine herself remained unharmed, this option would still be the best."

The T-1012 nodded. In the words of the cyborg was the logic. SkyNet wouldn't send for nothing one of its most loyal agents in the past. "Speaking of personal motives..." she decided to start that conversation. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have to do that to you."

"Twelfth..." Zeus drew, but she interrupted him.

''Don't say anything. I must apologize. And..."

Zeus placed his hand on her shoulder. "No need to apologize, I see no blame from you. And while we're talking about that, then believe me, I do care about you, too. But as a friend. As a close friend. And then, who else here can be a friend for me? Is there someone except you who is willing to accept me the way I am?"

She smiled at his words, but she still didn't look at him. Zeus reached out and gently touched her chin and turned her to face him. "Listen, girls are supposed to have an attention. The girls like you, even more than. But I can't give you what you look fork. Who am I... You just need to find someone who can make you happy. Not the one who used to fight alone, and then blunt every day."

She smiled even wider. "What a fool are you," silver cheerfully poured on her face. "But... I agree with you."

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Do not ever run away," he friendly stroked her silver shoulder.

At this point, someone knocked at the window. Chander. Zeus warned that the door would be under voltage, and it would be better not to touch it. So he knocked several times at the window. "It's time," the T-1012 said and rose from the couch.

**# # #**

**2006.**

**Chander Cressler.**

The young guy was a little nervous, but stayed confident. He was sitting in a chair; in his hands he had the cup a coffee. More recently, Zeus had made a habit of having a cup or two in the morning, so that the coffee was in the house.

Chander looked from the girl to the guy and back. They both sat on the couch next to each other, and they both looked at him. He knew the guy, he called himself as Zeus, but the girl he had never seen before, and was pleasantly surprised by her beauty.

But he was called for the job, and he decided not to get distracted. After a brief greeting and the exchange of words, he decided to ask. "So, why did you call me?"

Zeus threw a quick glance at the T-1012. "First of all," he said, "I would like to thank you for coming."

"Well, don't mention," Chander grinned.

"We heard about your successes and opportunities, and we looked forward to you."

Chander raised an eyebrow. "Successes? I'm a regular medical doctor, though, uh, with the manners of a scientist," he smiled again, this time nervously. "What successes I can have at all?.."

"I don't say so," Zeus leaned back on the couch. "We have heard about your _future_ successes that you haven't accomplished yet."

This time the guy wondered in earnest. "No, it's not absurd," Zeus continued. "Let it be so like. But. We heard a lot about you and your accomplishments. You have saved a lot of lives in our time. This is an understatement, because you have saved thousands of lives. You've been appreciated by our leaders, for your opportunities and talents. Nobody could have coped better than you."

Chander with big eyes was looking at Zeus.

"That's why we called you. Because no one could do it better."

Chander coughed. And slightly shook his head. _Absurd. And what if the job they offer is crazy?.._

"Not that I had delusions of grandeur, but, sorry, what kind of job is that? You said that only I can handle it. When I was around a lot of skilled professionals, and everyone..."

"We needed someone who could help us unselfishly. From the gusts of his own will. No, we will not stay in debt, but often people mention about the price at first. You never in all the time of our conversation mentioned the money and payment. You are interested in a job. You want to help people. This is one of those rare qualities that are valued in our time."

"What the hell, can you explain to me?" He looked from the girl to guy. The T-1012 was carefully watching him, but couldn't but admit that she liked the boy. But her face was calm. "And who you are?"

"Who we are, doesn't matter. It's..." Zeus stopped when the T-1012's hand gently rested on his shoulder.

"Zeus, this is important," she said quietly. "He must know the truth. We must be honest with each other."

For a few seconds he looked into her eyes. Then he nodded. "You're right."

The T-1012 looked at Chander. "We came from the future."

He chuckled. "Oh, sure. No offense, guys. But it seems that all this is just an absurd."

"No, it's not absurd," the T-1012 said firmly. Chander surprised of firmness in her voice. "We are not humans," the silver ran through her form, and for a few moments she took her natural form. Chander almost jumped in his chair in surprise, and with a slight horror looked at something that a moment ago was the nicest girl. "But we don't want you any harm," she took a human form.

Chander with wide eyes was staring at her. The T-1012 slightly narrowed her eyes. And leaned over to Zeus. "It seems not a good way," she whispered. "Although the previous person wasn't so scared."

"Uh huh, sure she wasn't," Zeus looked at her. "You just haven't see her pupils."

The T-1012 smiled slightly, but then again sobered, and looked at Chander. "Don't worry," she said softly. "We will not hurt you."

Zeus leaned forward. "Listen, Chander. No matter what you think of us, whether you are afraid or pleased with us. We don't care. Forget about us. Just listen and help us. Help someone who is now lying at the basement, and who needs your help."

These words seemed somehow sobered him, and he looked at Zeus. "Needs my help?"

"Yes," Zeus nodded. "That's why we asked you. We need your help. She needs your help."

"She?"

"The woman that is now lying down in the basement."

"We wouldn't have asked a stranger," the T-1012 said. Chander looked at her. "We needed someone who we could trust. Knowing about your successes, we asked you. We trust you. Only you can help the woman who's now downstairs."

Chander closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face.

"Don't think of us," the T-1012 said. "Just throw it out of your head."

"Throw it out, uh huh," he laughed nervously. And then looked back at them. "So what is it?"

Zeus and T-1012 exchanged glances. She began to tell first. "Yesterday afternoon there was the accident. The helicopter crashed in the mountains. The pilot died instantly, but his wife was more fortunate. Relative, of course. She survived, but she has got a lot of fractures and injuries. I managed to get her safely here, where we... have done everything we could."

"She had a lot of broken bones and internal injuries. I was with my friend managed to eliminate the most dangerous injuries, but we can't do more. She will live, but for how long it is? Now she is unconscious. In more or less stable."

"Since you have eliminated the most terrible injuries, then what should be my help?" Chander said.

Zeus looked at the T-1012. She nodded, albeit with some reluctance.

"We are not perfect," Zeus said. "The poly-alloy of my friend has the unique healing properties, but many of the alloy remained inside the woman's body."

Chander was startled by this, but his face remained calm and interested.

"She regained some ribs, vertebrae and part of the pelvic bone. However, there are still a lot of small fractures, and dozens of thousands nanites inside the woman. We need you to look at her, make some conclusions, remove the remaining injury and tried to extract the entire poly-alloy from woman's body."

Chander glanced at the girl. Let her face reflected calm, but in her eyes he could read the blame.

Chander sighed.

"If you need help from us, we will help. If you need a calm, we will not interfere. Don't worry about us. Just help the woman. Except for you, no one can do this."

Chander tilted his head and looked at the floor. Specifically, there was a bit of madness, but if he could help her... He sighed again. They called him, they appeared from nowhere. Either there was a trap to catch him, or what was going on here was beyond his comprehension.

But he had to see this woman. He had to help her. "Show me?" He asked, looking up.

"Of course," the girl immediately got up and headed for the stairs. Zeus followed her, accompanying Chander.

"What have you been able to do?" Chander said.

They went to the stairs and began to go down.

"We completely recovered her spine, so that should not be an issue. The only downside, it's nanites. Four out of five broken ribs are also recovered. Pelvic bone is in good form. All internal circulatory system is fully operational. However, there are still some open and closed fractures. I've made the list: all bones and organs that have been affected, as well as those that we have been able to recover."

They went down. The T-1012 opened the door and Chander saw the spacious room. Unlike the conventional closet, it was much more. Several meters in diameter. Rather dim lighting, but it was enough to make out the room completely. Through the center of the room the glass partition was rising behind which could be seen the table and equipment. Not so much, Chander said to himself.

They went inside. The T-1012 didn't close the door, leaving it opened, and Zeus pointed on the table, standing behind the partition. Right there was the red-haired woman. Her breath from that distance was barely noticeable. Chander approached the partition.

"Right now she's unconscious. Once we have recovered all that we could, I have set the drip and gave her morphine. All within normal limits. She feels calm and quiet. No pain. But she can't stay like that forever."

"Yes, she can't," Chander confirmed. Slightly hesitating, he looked at Zeus. "I have to look at her."

"Of course," Zeus nodded. "If you need help, we are here. The list of injuries is inside, next to the table."

Chander for a couple of seconds just stared at Zeus, and then went to the partition.

"Chander!" The cyborg called him. The guy turned around. "Please tell something good when you're done."

This guy didn't quite expect to hear this, but if previously he had plagued by doubts, then now he didn't hesitate at all. They were obviously been waiting for his help, and there was not a drop of traps. He confidently nodded, and went inside.

**# # #**

**2006.**

The guy finished observing, and left the room. Zeus eagerly approached him. In his eyes, Chander saw the very real hope. But the guy couldn't say anything cheering up.

"Well?" Zeus asked.

"I'm sorry... I can't say anything concrete," Chander spread his hands, but he clearly saw the face of Zeus slumped. "I can say more, only using the equipment in my lab. Get her there, and..."

"How reliable this lab is? Where is it?" The cyborg asked him a little nervously.

Chander somewhat was taken aback. "Um... at my house. I live alone. I mentioned about the, uh, habits of scientist..."

"Well, then do that. We'll get her to you. Immediately."

Chander had wanted to resist, but stopped himself. Suppose he couldn't yet say anything definite, but this woman needed help. So he decided to ask something else. "Why she is so important to you? Who's she?"

Zeus looked at the floor, then threw a quick glance at the T-1012. And then back to Chander. "In the future, when we came from, she helped us to win. Without her, we would have failed. That's why now someone tries to kill her," Chander raised an eyebrow. "Yes, to kill her. The helicopter crash wasn't an accident, it was the premeditated murder. If not for my friend and our mutual friend, the woman would have also been dead. But this is not the most important thing," Zeus paused, hesitating. "She lost her husband, but she still has daughter. The little girl, who is not even five years old."

Chander closed his eyes and sighed.

"We want as soon as possible to get her recovered. We don't want the daughter to grow up as an orphan. But because someone wants to kill this woman, this should remain a secret. No one must know that you will have a woman in your lab. Until she is fully recovered, we can't risk that."

Chander nodded. However, in his mind, there still were questions. "So she lost her husband, and she is here, so where is the girl?"

"With the friend of ours," the T-1012 interfered. "She looks after her and tries to raise her."

"But this is not enough," Zeus said. "That's why we want to recover her as soon as possible."

Chander nodded.

"I can't promise anything until I examine her," he said after a pause. "I could use a sample of your nanites, then I will be able to make the necessary conclusions."

"Of course," Zeus began to prowl in his pockets for a small bag with the dead nanites, but he only felt them when heard the voice of the T-1012:

"I go," she said, looking straight into the eyes of Chander. "You can take me and observe."

Chander stared at her, and a moment later, he felt terribly embarrassed. Although not showed it up on his face.

_You know how to choose an expression, Twelfth,_ Zeus thought.

"Well, hm," Chander faltered. "If so, then... I don't know. Not very convenient to talk not knowing the name..."

"Oh," the T-1012 smiled. "This is not a problem," she took a step toward him. "I'm Amber."

_Amber?.._ flashed in Zeus head. _Are you kidding?_

She held out her hand and Chander shook it.

"Chander," he said with the embarrassment in his voice.

"Nice to meet you, Chander" she smiled again.

"Um... me too," he paused.

Seeing his embarrassment, she smiled even wider. "Go upstairs and wait for me near the Mustang. I'll go up with her".

This time Zeus surprised. "Mustang?" He asked.

The T-1012 turned to him. "Yes. Mustang. Do you mind?" She nicely, like a little girl, smiled at the cyborg. Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, no," he turned away. "You can take it. Give it back by morning, we still have the T-X on the way."

"Very well," she answered seriously.

Chander gave her a look. "And you just carry her? Isn't you..." he stopped seeing her soft smile.

"Oh, don't worry," she winked at him. "Fragility is not among my features."

Zeus rolled his eyes, but he couldn't but admit that she was right. Chander was confused only more, but headed for the stairs. The T-1012 came to the cyborg. "How did you know that she has a girl?" She asked. "I didn't tell you that."

"No, you didn't," Zeus agreed, turning and staring through the glass. For several seconds he remained silent, and the T-1012 was waiting for his response. Zeus then bowed his head, and pulled out a photo of the red-haired girl. The photo that he had been able to carry through from the future. The copy, not the original. But the copy of both sides. The phrase that had been written on the back, it was on the copy too.

He held out the photo to the T-1012, and she took it. And she looked at the features of the girl. And she seemed thunderstruck. She gently reached out the photo back to Zeus, and he slowly and gently put it in his pocket.

"Now you know," he said. "We have to save her, to save her daughter. Whatever you may think about the T-1001, she will not give the girl that can give a real mother. Savannah needs a real mother. And we're going to save her."

The T-1012 nodded. "I understand," she said seriously. " I understand..."

Zeus didn't even look at her. Light shade ran down his face, but in the next moment, it was the same again, as cold as minute before. "I look forward to your return in the morning. Good luck."

Then he turned and walked out of the basement.

And the T-1012 without hesitation went to Catherine Weaver. Now more than ever, she wanted to help her. Because that was how she could help her friend.

Even more than just a friend. Brother.

**# # #**

**2006. ****Chander ****Cressler's**** Laboratory****.**

**Midnight.**

The room was spacious enough. Basement of the house of Chander Cressler was fully equipped for the laboratory, to the last detail. For years he collected the necessary equipment for the survey of this kind, and was very proud of what he did.

Chander sometimes just had fun, combining uncombined, tried to experiment with metal compounds, sometimes he repeated some experience of scientists from the past. You couldn't say that he did everything exactly the same, but he tried to.

Chander didn't pursue fashion, he liked a certain style, and his house was quite simple in the interior. There was nothing superfluous, because he lived alone. But the lab was just crowded with all sorts of equipment.

In the far corner of the room there was a small glazed closet. Inside the closet was the table with multiple operating supplies, and desk lamp. There now Catherine Weaver was lying. Next to her there was the T-1012, which from this day preferred the name Amber.

She looked at the red-haired woman, and started to remember. Last time, SkyNet had destroyed them both, but it happened much later. In October 2009, Lachlan and Catherine Weaver headed to the meeting with the high-tech company. While they were traveling by car, they were pressed on both sides by two trucks. And were crumpled. The bodies left only memories. However, drivers weren't caught then. But the T-1012 knew their faces, because SkyNet hadn't concealed such information.

However, it hadn't foreseen Savannah. Rather, her hidden potential. Having dealt with the Weaver family, SkyNet relieved. Rather, those who had created SkyNet at that moment. And Savannah had grown up. And had evolved. No one knew, none from SkyNet, what had happened to Savannah until in 2027 she was caught and taken to Charles Fischer. But Amber knew that Savannah had created the artificial intelligence, John Henry, the weapon against SkyNet. Now, SkyNet was eager to kill not only the parents but also the girl. The T-1001 could protect her. Amber believed it.

Catherine stirred. The T-1012 didn't hesitate to approach her, and gently took her hand. "It's okay," she whispered. "You're safe. You're safe."

Catherine jerked a little harder. Morphine didn't act so much, apparently. She had to operate through traditional means. "It's all right," she whispered again. The T-1012 looked back. There was not a trace of Chander. He was busy with calculations. And yelling at the house she didn't want to. When she looked at Catherine again, the woman's eyes were already open.

"What's... what's going on?.." She coughed. "Where... where am I?.."

"You're safe," the T-1012 smiled. "I promised to save you, and I've saved."

"I don't..."

"You haven't seen me like this," Amber's body for a moment ran silver ripples, but it didn't change the form. The eyes of Catherine reflected horror, but the T-1012 just mildly and reassuring smiled. "Everything's okay, I will not hurt you. I'm here to help you. I saved you. I pulled you out of the fire."

Catherine closed her eyes. "What's ... what's with my daughter..."

"She's safe. My friend will protect her from any harm. You don't have to worry, she's safe. Like you are. And I'm going to put you on your feet. In the meantime, you just rest. Sleep. And remember that all is well."

Sweet voice of the T-1012 gradually lulled Catherine, and after about a minute the woman was asleep. Now, however, she fell asleep herself, without the drug, and it was good.

And the T-1012 could only wait. As soon as they return Catherine Weaver back into the world, they could meet again with the T-1001, and discuss everything. Amber believed in her leader.

In the same way as Zeus believed in his leader. And Zeus also had to wait. Wait for Cameron. His mother.

**# # #**

**2007. ****Before the car's explosion.**

**John and Sarah Connor, Cameron Phillips.**

John went to the kitchen to catch his mother there alone.

"Hey," Sarah said.

"Hi," John said back, and immediately went to the fridge.

"Breakfast on the table," Sarah said reproachfully.

John stopped halfway. Slowly turned. "I'm sorry, didn't notice," he returned to the table and sat down at it. Before him was the plate of pancakes. _How_ _obvious_. He picked up the fork and immediately began to eat like a horse.

John ended up quickly. As soon as he dropped his fork on the plate, Sarah decided to talk to him. "What happened yesterday between you and Derek?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" John looked at her.

"You went to the city to cut off that control traffic system. Derek didn't look happy, when returned, rather he was wilted. And both of you haven't talked since then."

"We rarely talk," John put.

"And yet..." she drawled, looking at the face of her son.

John sighed. "We cut down the system, okay? It's all done. Call it successful operation."

"And?" Sarah raised an eyebrow slightly. "What kind of discord occurred between you?"

"There was no discord," John turned away, and began looking for a glass to pour water.

"Don't lie to me," Sarah added pressure in her voice.

John sighed and stood up. "I'm not lying to you."

He put the plate in the sink, filled it with water, and then took a glass and poured the water from the kettle. And drank it.

"I see when you're lying to me, John."

He looked at his mother. And sighed again. "He wanted to destroy the chip Cameron, ok? I haven't let him."

Sarah narrowed her eyes a bit, with some surprise at him. "He wanted to break the chip?"

"Yes. Like you then, with Uncle Bob's."

"Uncle Bob? That's how you call it?"

John grinned. "I called him that as a joke. He didn't have name. Just the T-800..."

John sat back down at the table. Sarah looked at him. "Why you didn't let Derek to destroy the chip?"

She knew the answer to that question. She knew every word of this answer. The question was how honestly John would answer, or would he try to get away from the answer? Did he entrust his mother with this thing?..

"Because I believe Cameron," John replied, and looked right at her.

Sarah sighed. He didn't respond the way she expected. Or rather, he didn't answer completely. Yes, he believed her. But according to his views, which he threw at the machine, she saw that John felt something more than just faith. "The machines can't be trusted, John."

He rolled his eyes. "Even those sent to protect you?"

"They especially John," Sarah moved a little closer, her voice was confident, but softer. "Just think of how close she is to you now. If she turns against us, you first get up in jeopardy, and I can't let that happen."

"This "if" is questionable."

"However, there is a chance that..."

"Enough!" John looked at her. "I don't believe it! Don't believe it."

For a few seconds they just looked at each other. Determination played in John as ever. Sarah was surprised by his voice, by his incredible faith that Cameron would never betray him. When at any moment she could turn out bad.

John closed his eyes. And then he got up from the table. "Sorry. And thank you for breakfast."

He turned and headed for the hallway, when Sarah threw after him: "Your faith blinds you."

John stopped for a moment, but then continued walking. "I'll be there in a minute," he said over his shoulder. Ah, school. They should be on time.

Cameron stood and looked out the window, checking whether there was any threat from the outside. Everything was quiet. Just flying birds, people walking their dogs. Nothing unusual.

She heard them talking. Everything. Every word. She had good sensors, after all. One specific program made the result on her HUD, that Sarah had very negative attitude to the machines in general, but tolerated the presence of Cameron, and sometimes encouraged her. Yellow line on the scale of a surprise attack. So, that was probable. The same calculation for Derek gave the red line. This meant that at any moment he could attack.

But John was different. Her HUD flashed out the green bar. Judging from his behavior, Cameron could see that he wasn't going to cause her harm in any way. He trusted her. She smiled. Then she broke off her smile.

_John_... she said in mind, enjoying this name. _John_ _Connor_...

She wouldn't betray him. Never. But he couldn't trust her so forgetful, because Sarah was right, too. Three microcircuits on her chip were out of order. Any damage for at least two, and blocks couldn't sustain. Let the future John put them not physically, they clung 'programmily' to the microcircuits on the chip that had been put out of action and a few more standing around.

Walking on the edge. Her alone wasn't enough to defeat Skynet. Last time it cost the life of the Second Major of the Resistance. What would happen this time, if she suddenly turns against them, Cameron couldn't say. Yes, the future John had strengthened her program structure to make her better able to control herself in these situations, but with three broken microcircuits the chances were slim.

Cameron turned around and went to the kitchen. She with John were to go to school. When Cameron saw him in the hallway, he smiled slightly at her. She smiled at him, but John didn't see it, because abruptly pulled his head to the side.

He believed her. And she wasn't going to betray his trust.

**# # #**

**2007. A****fter the ****car's explosion.**

**Cameron** **Phillips**.

It was the deep in the night. Cameron stood on the street and peered into the distance. She had just checked the perimeter and made sure that there was no threat around the house, a few yards from each side. So for a while she could just stand here.

People say that the stars can inspire them. The stars inspire fear and respect, they fascinate only with a glance.

Cameron looked up and stared into the night sky. Some clouds obscured the view, but she saw them. She saw the far and not-so dots in the sky. Automatically the system for checking the date and time run inside her. Cameron smiled slightly, and turned off the system. She was confident in the present day. She even was confident in the person she had been sent to protect.

Just as she thought of John, his face automatically appeared on the HUD, and HUD displayed the order **to** **terminate**. Cameron's left hand twitched, her head slightly bent, but she managed to overpower the order. Each time, it became easier, but it was here, it didn't disappear, and Cameron couldn't rewrite these blocks again. With every passing day, she felt that she discovered something new from her past. Her conversations with the future John. Her attempt to kill John Connor. Her sacrifice in Topanga Canyon. Gradually, she began to remember everything. And she was afraid to remember. No wonder John Connor in the future limited her memories. What could she remember? Could something from her past hurt her future? Or John?..

And John himself had changed. It seemed as if his faith was broken. And the remnant of this faith hadn't let him destroy the body of Cameron with her chip, then, in the collapsed car. But now it seemed that he doubted her, and doubted strongly. So much so that even made friends with this girl.

Riley.

Her left hand trembled slightly. But Cameron didn't pay attention to it. She didn't thought about her, she thought about John. How to make him again to believe her, how again she could get his confidence? What she had to do? He gave his life in her hands, then, in the car. Hence, she should do the same. But what she could do?..

Cameron stared at the night sky. Stars shone brightly now, and Cameron began to feel something. Something quiet inside. As if these stars reassured her.

She had a lot of work ahead. Her main goal was to protect John. But for a while she could leave him alone with his mother and Derek. If Cameron still doubted Derek, then Sarah would never leave her son, and would do everything to protect him.

The big game was coming. SkyNet had unfolded forces, here and now. Cameron was to eliminate these threats, one by one.

And John... he just needed time. She would prove to him that she could be trusted. That she would never betray him. She'd die first.

**# # #**

**2008. Spring.**

**Cameron Phillips and John Connor.**

They were coming back from the store. Cameron was at the wheel, while John was sitting in the front seat and just stared out the window.

They were halfway home when John began to talk. "With regard to our conversation about feelings," he inclined his head, and looked ahead. "Maybe you can feel, but only to feel as like sense. And yet... something is going on with you."

She heard the doubt in his voice. Exactly doubts. "John," she said quietly. "I told you that I wouldn't worth so much if I couldn't feel. I was created that way."

_Do you believe me now? I'm able to feel, John!_

John smiled nervously. "You were created..." he whispered slowly, his eyes closed. But then he turned serious. "SkyNet made you _so_? So, you're much more advanced than the T-888..."

_Finally, John..._

"I'm a lot weaker and lighter."

"But more flexible," he said.

"May I am from coltan too, the details are not as strong as the conventional at T-888."

"But... you're more advanced, right?"

Cameron looked up from the road, and looked at John. For a few seconds they just went like that, and John was beginning to worry about tracking the road, but Cameron was unusually quiet. Then she slowed down and stopped.

There was a traffic light.

And she saw it at the corner of her eye.

And then Cameron simply smiled. Gently and calmly. John swallowed hard, and slightly shook his head. _So much more advanced... Why did I start this conversation... just showed my weak hand now._

Cameron looked back at the road ahead. _John is still in doubt. My words are not enough. He sees me as something more than just a machine. But the machine. Not the person._ She still didn't well understand human behavior. The collapsed blocks had opened access to some elements of her memory, revealing some interesting facts about humanity and human life. Her frequent conversations with the future John. About humanity. And her becoming a human.

But this was different John Connor. This world was different. Therefore, he had to block the memories. But why John hadn't erased them at all. What had he wanted? Why leave everything as it was, jus leaving the blocks?..

They drove up to the house. Once again, the routine continued for Cameron. Day-to-day. She defended John. But he seemed to have no respond at her. Sometimes she saw in his eyes like a flame of hope, the same faith, which hadn't allowed him to kill her. But every time she wanted to smile at him, he turned away, and doubts again seized him.

Hardly the car stopped, Cameron closed her eyes. For a few seconds she just sat there. Then she opened them, she turned her head and looked at John. He just stared at her.

"We better get going, or we'll be late," Cameron said. John nodded, and they both got out.

John didn't know this, but this night Cameron was going to destroy another terminator. She didn't know the model, but the target she was to protect. Target from the list.

**# # #**

**2008. Spring**

Since his arrival here had been left not so much time. Zeus, along with the T-1012 materialized in Los Angeles in October 2006, and now was May 2008.

A lot had happened since then. The T-Xs were coming and coming, not knowing that they were going to slaughter. Maybe they knew if Skynet warned them. Then why the hell send them at all?..

Catherine Weaver's recovering took so long time, and she wasn't recovered yet. Chander was trying to come up with different combinations of the compounds to extract nanites from the body of Catherine, but didn't succeed. Those parts of the poly-alloy, which were close to the skin, they were easy to get out. But there were still nanites between the vertebrae and near to the bones, and they weren't easy to get out.

After a few days, Zeus began to notice that the T-1012, or Amber, as she now called herself, had become more common in Chander. He didn't know whether she was worried about Catherine Weaver, or whether she was fascinated by this guy. Zeus wasn't jealous, but he was just interested.

During all this time, for the whole of 2007, Zeus hadn't faced Cameron. This frightened him a little. Maybe they just hadn't crossed with each other, but on the other hand, Zeus already knew the city, from up till down. And often rode everywhere. He couldn't miss her. Was it possible that the time machine was out of order at the bank?

Now he was riding the Mustang toward his shelter, as suddenly his eyes caught an unusual phenomenon. Young and large muscular man, he quickly walked down the street. And after him, a few steps away...

_Mom_! flashed through his mind. Zeus slammed on the brakes, turned the car and parked at the curb side. The terminator noticed it. Peering into the cabin, it quickly turned around and ran away. Cameron ran after him.

Zeus didn't even have time to get out of the car, when both of his goals had been out of sight. He ran after them, quickly turning on the alarm of Mustang.

**# # #**

**2008. Spring.**

Cameron ran into the house following the terminator. Judging by its size, it was the T-850, no less.

The house was empty. Terminator quickly hid behind the back door, and when Cameron followed it, it threw the door on her, knocking her to the floor. Cameron hadn't time to get up, when the strong hand grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up. A moment later, Cameron felt the metal fingers were squeezing her throat, slowly squeezing the metal.

She tried to pull away, but the second hand of T-850 didn't let her move. It hadn't picked her up off the floor, her feet rested down, and its hand was pressing her down slightly.

Cameron felt that soon would come the end. She had nothing against this force. Only cold eyes were boring into hers, and all she could do was just hang like that. Because everything else was useless.

_I am sorry, John._

When suddenly a new figure went into the room. Without hesitation, the man went to the T-850, grabbed its arm, and began to squeeze the metal. Unexpectedly, the coltan easily like a bread clenched in stranger's hand. Metal fingers released Cameron's neck, and she fell to the floor. Not from pain. She wasn't able to keep her balance after such a crush.

But she saw it. Stranger sharply struck on the head with the T-850, and after the hitting, the face instantly exposed metal. However, it didn't intend to fight back, but the stranger didn't want to let it go. He grabbed its head with both hands and began to squeeze, to press the metal.

One moment, and the sound of crunching. Another moment, and the skull clenched in stranger cyborg's hands. Cameron didn't know how to react to it. On the one hand, he saved her. But then, why?

"And don't get up," the stranger muttered to the already killed the terminator. Cameron didn't understand it. Why to talk to a dead piece of metal?

Unfamiliar cyborg looked at Cameron and... smiled at her? She didn't understand that. Maybe he confused her with someone else.

He rushed to her, but Cameron had no time to react. However, the cyborg didn't beat or compress her. He hugged her and held her close. Cameron didn't expect to find this here.

"I'm so happy to see you again," he whispered.

Cameron for the lack of excess put her hands on his back. Had he confused her with someone else? Possible. But his face looked familiar. She had seen it somewhere. That hair, those features. He was like John. Like the future John.

Maybe this what seemed to her familiar at first. Or... he knew her? Just some of her blocks were still functioning, and she couldn't remember the most?

She decided to ask: "Do I know you?"

Zeus was taken aback by this. It was the happiest time in the world, when he finally met his own mother, after such a long absence... and again everything became so complicated...

* * *

_The next chapter will be mainly devoted to Cameron. It'll be like it was in 2.04, with one exception, there will be no Alison. In the next chapter I will explain what exactly happened to real Catherine Weaver, the T-1012, Chander Cressler and Zeus over the year and the half._

_You think I'm done with Mara Losley? She will appear later. After the Judgment Day._

_Right now for you I got the image of the human version on the T-1012. If you're interested, on my profile page there's two links (after the constents) at her looks.  
_

* * *

_And I wanted to tell you smth. Since this chapter now begins the story I started to write first. But I was sure that none of you would have understood, if I suddenly had started posting my story whith this chapter, because of a lot of unknown characters and the events of the show from the different POVs. So that's why I needed to make the prologue that turned out to be four times bigger I have planned at first. But right now you know who are Zeus and the T-1012, how the cyborg's Resistance has started, and the real reasons for T-1001 of being here.  
_


	23. Ch 10, My Furious Angel

_**Author's Note:** Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.  
_

_With each new word I am closer to the third season stuff. Right now I have two chapters left until that.  
_

_And hopefully you'll like my way of developing Cameron. This chapter mostly dedicated to her. I still have another chapter, that will be dedicated ONLY for her, but it'll be later, in the third part of my story. I hope you'll stay with me till that to read it.  
_

_Have a nice day!_

* * *

**Part two. Fury.**

**Chapter 2. My Furious Angel.**

_**# # #**_

_"They will not force us, _

_They will stop degrading us,_

_ They will not control us,_

_ We will be victorious"_

_**Muse, Uprising**  
_

"_And if you go, furious angels will bring you back to me" Rob Dougan, __**Furious Angels.**_

**# # #**

**2007, December****.**

Another press conference ended successfully.

Zeira Corp. flied more and more positions both in the U.S. and international markets. The company started up as if out of nowhere, and though until Lachlan Weaver's death everything was going just fine, then after his death the company began to develop even faster.

All this was done on purpose. The head of Zeira Corp. didn't pursue any goals to get military contracts, or challenge other technology firms. She just needed to know the competitors by sight. Possible creators of SkyNet.

Catherine Weaver had her own people where she needed to. Each suspicious firm for her suddenly got a new employee who (with only Catherine knew it) was quite a great spy.

Being a terminator, the T-1001 had never rested, and didn't even know that word. In the depths of her head office a project called Babylon was developing, with a human name - John Henry. Why 'John Henry', she couldn't say, but she didn't argue with her sister on the name.

The T-1002 led her. She showed how and what to do, what parts and how to collect, what necessary elements to complete the design. When they got Turk, the process went much faster. The development of this intelligence could take years; it was more profitable to buy a ready and powerful computer, assembled by none other than Andy Goode. Both the T-1001 and T-1002 had information on that person. May he was on the side of the Resistance in the future, he also was one of the founders of SkyNet. This couldn't but attract attention, but Andy Goode had already been killed when Catherine Weaver decided to go for him. However, the lifework of Andy Goode, the Turk, it was now in her hands, and no one could stop her to make what she had planned.

They rarely spoke to each other but talks about the future artificial intelligence and talks about SkyNet. The T-1001 wasn't bothered about it, but the T-1002 with each day realized that her own sister was lost forever. That she remained forever in the future they came from.

Catherine Weaver went to her office and went straight to the aquarium. She came close enough to make out the smallest details of the eel. The T-1002 excellently imitated an eel. But she couldn't stay forever in the water, that way she wouldn't have enough energy to maintain herself in an active form, staying in the water for a long period of time. So every night she went down to the basement and looked at the John Henry.

"The process was unsuccessful," the T-1001 said coldly. "My people crawled all three buildings of the latest firm on that list. For them it is not less than six years of work to reach our level. The options are fewer, and so no guesswork. I would now allow to John Henry to appear online."

Waves ran through the water. The eel spoke in a different language. Catherine Weaver put her hand to the glass. The T-1002 was speaking to her through Morse code. Not the best way to talk, but the T-1002 refused to talk to her sister with her own voice.

Catherine Weaver waited her sister to finish.

"I understand. We just have to protect him," Catherine said. "John Henry is not yet ready for full access to the network."

The T-1002 again responded.

"All right. We wait," the T-1001 slightly tilted her head. She was obviously disappointed, but the sister's arguments were compelling.

Impulses again and again fled through the water. Catherine Weaver didn't interfere with her own sister. When the T-1002 was done, eyebrow of the T-1001 slightly raised. "Are you sure that John Connor kept his promise and sent a terminator back in time?" She asked.

Dashes and dots again.

She said _yes_.

The T-1002 was sure. Sure, she had no doubts in this John Connor. She trusted him completely. Why?..

Remembering John Connor, the T-1001 decided to talk with her sister about one more important detail.

"In that case, we should prepare John Henry to such transportation. At what time he was going to send this terminator?"

Glass again trembled from transmitted pulses of the T-1002_. __I do not know__._

"Well, in that case, we need to be prepared for anything. Most likely, this terminator either will find us itself, or John Connor sent it to people he could trust. In this case, the past version of himself. Most likely, this terminator is with him now, and is just waiting in the wings."

The T-1002 repeated the same impulses. _I do not know__._

"But we need to have a backup plan. It is time to create a time machine."

The eel went still. For a few seconds silver eyes of the marine creature just pierced Catherine Weaver. Then the eel slowly swam to the glass, and immediately went covered with silver. The liquid metal gently seeped through the glass, gradually forming a miniature shape of the female figure. When torso had shaped, the T-1002 froze. Part of the poly-alloy remained in the aquarium attaching to the surface of the glass, but the other part appealed to a female torso now was close to Catherine Weaver.

The T-1002 with some surprise looked at her sister. "Time machine?"

"It is necessary resource for us," the T-1001 said coldly. "With it, we'd be able to hide in the past or future. Preferably, in the future, in this case we'd have a chance to find out what happened to Skynet and how it can be stopped."

The T-1002 was well aware that this was only an excuse. "Why do you need in TDE?"

"I told you."

"Don't try to pretext," the T-1002 added pressure in her voice.

"Is there no logic in my words?"

"There is. But you're hiding something. I want to know what it is."

"I don't hide anything from you."

"Liar."

Such a conversation between them hadn't yet happened. At all.

"I never lied to you and I will not," Catherine Weaver said coldly.

"Except in cases where it is not desirable to me to pry into your concealed truth. Right?"

"What are you talking about? I have no secrets."

"Liar. What happened to the half-staff from research department? After your arrival. The most talented people in this company who were willing to devote their life to the work here at Zeira Corp. suddenly went into an indefinite leave of absence? Or transferred to the subtle or worse companies? Don't lie to me. While you're lying to me, I won't be frank to you too. A TDE is a valuable resource. But this is a weapon too, and I'm not yet ready to give you the opportunity to pull the trigger."

Slight tremor ran through the body of the T-1001, but she said nothing.

"Your hatred towards humans is unthinkable. You don't value any of them, when you have to remember that you were created by a human. Like I was. SkyNet didn't have a creative approach to termination, and it asked a human for help. A human whose father was the creator of the original SkyNet. Yes, I know it. I know enough about SkyNet, what you need to know too, but you are neglecting with these knowledge. Sometimes I think that if someone wasn't creating SkyNet, you would have created it yourself."

Catherine Weaver's face straightened. But she still didn't say anything. And she still kept her eyes on the T-1002.

"I have no secrets from you. I was always honest with you. When I said that we will change the world, I wasn't lying to you. When I said I was sorry I've left the future and I've left you, and then I've came here, I wasn't lying to you. When I said I felt sorry for many people, I wasn't lying to you. I never lied to you. Even then when I said that I love you. Loved you."

The T-1001 slightly tilted her head, but her eyes flashed something unusual, something strange. Something similar to the grief and confusion at the same time.

"Looking at you now, I can say I don't know you. And I don't understand you. If I had a heart, it would have been broken," the T-1001 said sternly. "But I haven't. You don't have it either. Therefore, there is nothing to break."

The T-1002's voice held steady, but the notes of despair in the last phrase weren't lost on the T-1001. The T-1002 kept herself and didn't pretend herself, but her voice almost broke. Trembling ran through her body.

When she spoke again, her voice was quieter and softer. "Come to me when you're ready to open up to me. When you're ready to be frank with me. Until then, don't even talk to me. I have nothing to talk to you."

The T-1002 for the last time looked sternly at her sister, and then smoothly and gently moved back to the aquarium, and took the form of an eel. Marine creature sailed to the very center of the aquarium, but the T-1002 didn't take her eyes off the Catherine Weaver. They stared at each other. For a few seconds, but they seemed minutes. Until suddenly a new impetus swept through the water that even glass quivered, sharply breaking the silence of the whole cabinet. Even Catherine Weaver startled at this, and the fear wasn't listed among her features.

The T-1002 for a few seconds was looking at her sister, and then just closed her eyes and vertically went down to the bottom. That was impossible for any real eel.

Catherine Weaver also closed her eyes. She felt like a little girl who had just been told off for serious mischief. What she felt now? It was hard to say through the words. But if you find a suitable synonym, the first on the list would be the word 'pain'. The machines didn't feel like us. But the pain, not a physical but strong and brutal one, it filled the T-1001 now.

No, the hatred hadn't disappeared, it was here. But for the first time in her life the T-1001 felt ashamed.

She opened her eyes and looked at the sleeping eel. "I'm sorry," the T-1001 whispered. Eel didn't move. Catherine Weaver slowly turned and walked to her desk. Only liquid metal tear rolled down her cheek, silver one, and it instantly absorbed back, barely reaching the chin.

Exactly the same tear, only smaller in size, quietly slipped out of the eye of the lying eel on the bottom of the aquarium.

They found each other just to lose. But was it forever?..

**# # #**

**2008, January.**

Catherine Weaver did a global preparation for her conversation with her sister. She couldn't tell her the truth, because in that case the T-1002 would be never agreed to create a time machine. She needed a convincing and compelling reason. It's something the T-1001 tried to find.

SkyNet. It always came back to Skynet. All came from it, and all of it would end there.

SkyNet was their goal. It was the target for many of them. And the T-1001 came up with what she could do with that Skynet. What seemed to be horrible, but the best possible outcome for all mankind. And not only for mankind.

The T-1001 tried to overcome her own hatred for the people. Every time she looked at anyone, she suppressed a sudden desire to reach out and poke this anyone through. And she succeeded with herself. With each passing day, it became easier, although the process was very slow. Why did she do it? Because she had to convince her own sister.

Catherine Weaver went up to her office after a short conversation with John Henry. The process of development was also very slow, but there was better not to hurry. And the T-1001 was in no hurry.

She immediately went to the aquarium. Stopped a few steps away, and stared at the eel. The T-1002 was coldly staring back.

"I know it took a long time. But I finally thought of everything. Even more than. I hope you will understand me at once, because once we were as one. Who else but you can understand and accept my idea?"

The eel didn't move. Though the T-1001 wasn't expecting this. "It all started with SkyNet, and all will be over with it," Catherine Weaver smiled. And she began to tell. Carefully and in detail, not forgetting anything.

When she finished, a silence hung in the air. The eel still held motionless in the water. A few seconds passed before the T-1002 stirred and swam to the glass. And just leaked through the glass, and froze looking up at her sister. "Do you have any idea what kind of game are you up to? How many have to be sacrificed for the sake of this plan? I see the pros of your idea, and I cannot but admit that you thought of everything... just perfectly. But your plan requires the impossible. Namely - John Connor. I admit that he can come here and listen to you, talk to you. But would he agree? No one can answer this question. There have to be a good reason for this step."

"I understand," Catherine Weaver nodded. "We are in any case to talk to him. The only question is that is to be done urgently."

The T-1002 paused. She pondered over the whole plan of her sister.

"Only one question," she continued. "What will happen to John Henry when your plan comes to the stage?"

Catherine Weaver smiled.

"Isn't it obvious? We raise him like a child. We teach him, develop him. And we not just use him. He will be what he should be. And SkyNet... SkyNet will have a role in all this too."

The T-1002 lowered her head and stared at the floor.

"It's risky, but thoughtfully. We just don't know how much the current SkyNet is different from our one."

"Not so much. At least it shouldn't. But you're right. This is risky. And there is one advantage of all this. Every time SkyNet invents a time machine, and inside each time line it is going to with a possible and equal probability. We even know the date. 2027."

"How do you know this information?"

"John Henry told me before my departure. He said that the probability in most cases is identical, except for the time lines where SkyNet is too weak to develop similar technology. But in this case, with such a strong influence from our SkyNet, this SkyNet is supposed to be much stronger. It's a risky move, and jumping into 2027, we may be too late. Therefore, you should consider actions that would weaken the SkyNet now. The actions I've already spoken about."

The T-1002 nodded. And she looked at her sister. "Promise me one thing," she said quietly. "Promise me that it is not out of personal motives."

Catherine Weaver slightly lowered her eyes. And then reached for the T-1002, and put her hand in front of her. The T-1002 touched the hand of her sister. They both closed their eyes, and Catherine Weaver spoke: "I promise."

They didn't move and just kept silent for a few minutes. Then simultaneously opened their eyes.

"Well," the T-1002 raised her head. "We will create a time machine. But after using it, it must be destroyed."

"I will place a sufficient amount of explosives directly under the systems of John Henry. After using the time machine the countdown activates. No one will get this technology. Neither time machine, nor John Henry."

They unclasped their hands.

"I will inform John Henry," the T-1002 said. And stared at her sister. "What are you going to tell me about Savannah?"

The T-1001 slightly tilted her head. "She is safe."

"I didn't mean it. Do you treat her like a mother treats to a daughter?"

Catherine Weaver slightly raised an eyebrow, surprised at the question. "I don't know what it means to be a mother. She is safe, and I make sure that she is evolving as a normal child."

"It is not enough for a mother. You have to take care of her."

"But John Henry?"

"The same about him."

"Isn't that much?"

"You chose the role of Catherine Weaver. If, in your words, the real Catherine Weaver is with the T-1012, and if she is able to repair her, then we should just wait. But for now, don't forget that we must take care of Savannah. It's thanks to her John Connor was able to gain an advantage in the war against Skynet."

"We don't know was it the advantage to him or not."

"Anyway, another chance John Connor wouldn't have had. Thanks to Savannah, he had this chance. Don't deny that John Henry seemed to you an extraordinary creation."

Catherine Weaver nodded. Here, her sister was absolutely right.

The eel came back into the aquarium. And the T-1001 sat down at her desk.

She managed. She hid her own motives in this game. The T-1002, her sister, didn't watch it. She missed it.

But Catherine Weaver started her own game. And her plans were far from good ones.

**# # #**

**2008, May.**

Zeus unclasped his arms, and looked with some surprise at Cameron. But then he stopped himself. Emotions blocked his mind. In his mind John's words surfaced that he had erased all the memories inside Cameron.

So now she couldn't remember Zeus. Now she was a stranger to him. Completely stranger.

He felt quite awkward now, so lowered his head and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "You don't know me."

He didn't even look at her, but if he did, he would find that like a slight shade ran through Cameron's face.

Cameron had never felt so confused. It was hard to tell that she ever felt something like that, but now she seemed to be confused, and didn't know what to say.

And this was the most perfect infiltrator ever!..

She had seen the face. Definitely. Because...

This face was so reminiscent of the future John's. Could John Connor not erase, but just block her memories? It was probably so. She recalled their last conversation. That she wouldn't remember much of what had happened to her in that time she came from.

The face analysis and comparison system immediately issued a stunning result for Cameron. The face of this stranger was at 62.3% of her own. It said only one thing, that part of the DNA of Cameron (or rather, Alison Young) was there, in this stranger.

Who was this stranger?

He turned around, and slowly made his way to the door, hanging his head. What could he do about it now?.. Inside the anger was boiling, at John, but he held back.

Cameron thought of the name that was made during her last conversation with the future John. One name he gave himself, and said that she wouldn't remember it. As it turned out, this wasn't true. "Zeus?" She asked, not being quite sure. She doubted whether it was the same name, or someone else's.

The cyborg immediately stopped.

A wave of confusion and strong hope now swept over him. _What_?..

He turned slowly and looked at Cameron. "You... you remember?" He whispered, very quiet, but she heard it.

"So, your name is Zeus," Cameron said with sure. And smiled slightly.

Zeus didn't believe it, but now in his head the whole puzzle was forming. _John Connor, you're a fucking liar..._ He hadn't erased her memories. He just blocked them. It couldn't now making Zeus happier, and the fact that Cameron now started to recall everything, albeit slowly, even more inspired cyborg.

"Yes," he said, and smiled at her. "My name is Zeus. What happened?" He asked straightly. "This is... apparently, a few blocks collapsed, and you began to remember."

Cameron tilted her head slightly. Zeus not only knew her, he knew so well that within her were blocks that limited her memories. Who was he then? How well he knew her? She couldn't say that he was her enemy, she saw how easily he had finished with the T-850, but he not attacked her. Cameron quickly scanned him, and compared the structure of his endoskeleton with any other models, and the result again stunned her. The most appropriate model was the TOK-715, her own and unique endoskeleton.

Who was now in front of her?..

"That's right," she nodded. And with a touch of surprise in her eyes looked at him.

Again he smiled slightly. "This... is not that important. I'm so glad to see you again," he said softly. "As if I saw you an eternity ago."

He was speaking not as a normal termination or cyborg. His intonations, his behavior, his emotions. Emotions! He definitely was a special terminator, Cameron just couldn't figure out who he was at all and who he was for her in the future she came from.

"You…" Zeus hesitated, looking down. "You probably don't remember who I was, just a name..." Cameron surprised even more. Before her now was a cyborg, definitely, but he reacted and behaved as not any terminator she saw before. Cameron saw in front of her now what could be described as excitement. His head and hands movements, plays of muscles of the superhuman skin on his face. "Well, it's a..."

But Cameron was gradually coming close to the right information. Carefully, avoiding blocks, trying not to destroy the barriers that could hardly stand, she tried to find the files. After just a few seconds, she found the first right data.

"Your name is Zeus," she said, slightly narrowing eyes. She focused on the stranger in front of her. "You were created as a result of the "Thunderer" project. Your endoskeleton in most was copied from endoskeleton of TOK-715 model, because at that time it was the most advanced endoskeleton of SkyNet. You were created in the same factory where the TOK-715 has been created and the TOK-715 specifically. Your tissue is formed by the merged DNAs of Alison Young and John Connor," Cameron stopped. Not because the information was over, on the contrary, it was flowing as a stream. She stopped by mild surprise, though checking the face again she was sure she was right. "You have been created as a weapon for the physical elimination of any threat from SkyNet, but John Connor decided that you should be developed as a person, because he didn't want to underestimate your potential, and he gave you the chance to operate freely in the field. For making you fully developed, John Connor has prescribed for you the one who was supposed to raise you, and it was..." now Cameron stammered. "…me?" She asked in surprise.

Zeus was no less surprised. He always thought it was Cameron who convinced John Connor that Zeus needed care. As it turned out, it wasn't like that. He was a little disappointed by this, but decided not to distract Cameron from remembrance.

"I am your..." Cameron looked at Zeus.

"…Mom" he finished instead of her, smiling slightly. "Very real Mom."

Cameron tilted her head slightly. Her face was calm, but with a touch of confusion and surprise.

Zeus for just a few seconds was looking at her, and then he ran his hand over his face, and performed a real breath. Cameron again surprised at this. The cyborg then just looked away and smiled. "Damn, that's really not the meeting I imagined all my life..."

_Imagined? Damn? Does a machine ever talk like that_?.. Cameron thought.

Apparently, before John blocked her memories, she had been much more sensual, since was able to bring in this cyborg. Now it was obvious why John had blocked the memories. If she was so sensual, and was attached to the cyborg, then she would be a little use at this time, because then she would be constantly distracted by her past. John Connor did the right thing.

But then... why he didn't erase those memories forever? Why just block them? Perhaps he knew that he could somehow send Zeus to the past?

Cameron didn't understand it just yet, but gradually the puzzle in her head began to take a form. She gradually began to untangle this web.

Cameron moved closer to the cyborg. "How far we were close?" She asked.

Zeus broke his emotion and looked at Cameron. "Very close. I spoke almost to no one but you until your departure. Then... then I got not so much time to communicate, to be honest."

Cameron tilted her head slightly. _I was able to do that?.._

"And how did I treat you? What do you think of me?"

He smiled calmly and gently looked into her eyes.

"I couldn't have been happier," Zeus whispered.

Cameron's eyes narrowed slightly. _Am I able to achieve this?_ _Cameron thought. However, given the broken microcircuit inside my processor, I can't now develop like I did. Apparently, I was different then. It only remains to see how I could be like that._

Zeus took a step towards her, and in a little insecure spread his arms: "May I?" He asked.

Cameron followed his movements and gestures, and realized he wanted to hug her. She nodded. Zeus almost rushed at her, and then hugged. She just gently laid her hand on his back. Well, she was a cyborg. Were she a human, she'd have been broken down.

"I'm so glad to be back with you," Zeus said.

Cameron didn't remember everything, just some fragments. However, she still managed to reach part of the memories.

And she marveled at herself.

**# # #**

**2027, November.**

Zeus was lying on his bed. Cyborgs didn't need in something like that, but Cameron wanted to raise humanity in this machine, and make him not as infiltrator. She wanted anything like this became a habit for him, so that if he ever met someone, he wouldn't make a suspect about difference between him and a human.

Cameron cautiously sat down next to his bed. She looked at him and smiled slightly. Zeus smiled back. "The same story as yesterday, Mom?" He asked, in a child's voice, not as it was later, after her departure.

Cameron tilted her head slightly. "You're bored with that?" She asked.

"Not at all!" he said. "On the contrary, it's so interesting! I want more!"

Cameron again smiled slightly. John was right when he said that in front of her was like a child. Even if she never had to deal with children and vaguely imagined until now how communicate with them, but some assumptions she still could do, based on data about growing up.

And Zeus was the most child ever. "Then continue with the chapter we stopped yesterday."

"Yes!" Zeus again exclaimed.

Cameron with some reproach looked at him.

"Sorry," he just hung his head. "Sorry, Mom."

Cameron reached out and ran a hand through his hair. The same feelings she experienced when running a hand through John Connor's hair.

Zeus was the amazing creation. In addition to the combat capabilities, he had human qualities, which hadn't been able to other terminators. Perhaps the type of liquid metal, but Cameron wasn't so sure. She never met these terminators and wasn't eager, you could say so.

Among other things, in addition to children's behavior, and in addition to impossible for terminators the reactions to the environment, Zeus could even sleep. Cameron didn't know whether he could dream, but she clearly saw how he fell asleep. Perhaps just switching to some kind of 'sleep mode', but he didn't react to external factors until they went dangerous.

Cameron was amazed and delighted at the same time. She was attaching to him every day more and more. What would happen to her, happened her to leave him? How she could survive such a loss?.. "Well, then I go on," Cameron said quietly, and began to tell on.

What night in a row she read him "The Wizard of Oz." The tale that he liked, and it was so inspiring Cameron. It was thanks to this tale, the terminator named Cameron realized that in order to love she had no need to have a physical heart.

After all, Cameron had no heart. But she loved. Let this feeling was still a bit unfamiliar to her, and she wasn't ready to admit it to herself, but she loved.

And she was afraid that she could one day run into indifference. Just one story, but it caused her to ask so many questions that Cameron didn't have time to process them all and have a respond to each. And she wasn't sure that asking John was the right thing. He was withdrawn in the recent and very strongly. And once again Cameron didn't want to disturb him.

After all, she not just worried about him. It was very strange for the terminator. She not just worried about him.

She loved him.

And she didn't matter; no matter what John Connor was in front of her. He still stood out among the others. He was not like anyone else. Not because of his attitude to the machines, even in this camp she could find someone who was even more loyal to the machines than the leader of the Resistance. But she stood him out because of what was inside him.

She loved him just for that.

John Connor. And only him.

**# # #**

**2008, May.**

They parted their arms, and Zeus, albeit just by accident, but noticed a change in her face.

Cameron gradually recalled, and it wasn't lost on Zeus. He smiled a little, trying to reassure her. "Mom?" He asked.

Cameron for just a few seconds was staring at his face. No emotion, no smiles. It's nothing. She only was just studying him.

SkyNet inside as if subsided. It apparently didn't know what to do with that cyborg. To kill him or leave him. The whole logic was saying that against this machine it was impossible to do anything.

She just remembered, and not just the events. She remembered the feeling. What she felt for this cyborg, and what she felt the future John.

No, not so. What she felt for John Connor at all. The person was the same, just a different age. For a cyborg, it didn't matter. She mattered only what was within.

She remembered her attitude to this cyborg, remembered how she had read "bedtime stories"… absurd, but true.

Partly because of unbelief to her memories, partly out of curiosity, she just decided to ask: "You can sleep?"

Zeus literally froze for a few seconds, and didn't move. His face just didn't reflect anything. And then he almost laughed. "You remember that?.. Great! I... you have no idea how much it was pleasant to listen a story that you told me every night! I... yes. I can sleep. Although in recent it just distracted me"

Cameron tilted her head slightly. "Why?" She asked seriously.

Zeus looked away; his face grew serious, right in tune with the voice of Cameron.

"SkyNet. We finally managed to catch something, and the last three weeks, we're trying to track down the four agents that SkyNet sent back in time. Grays. We know only the names, and not form very reliable sources, but still it's more than something. So we are working very hard."

"We?" Cameron asked.

Zeus smiled slightly. "I came here not alone," he looked at Cameron. "If you remember, I have no skin on my right hand. I couldn't go through the time that way. So that needed help."

"Liquid metal."

Zeus nodded. "She's on our side."

"She?"

Zeus went in a strange smile. "Oh, definitely she. I would say a little much feminine. But she is a very good friend."

"What I have taught you?" Cameron said, adding some rigor in the voice.

Zeus looked at her, not expecting to hear such a question. And then he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I remember, the machines can't be trusted," he replied casually. "Mom, but that was before I did learn that I am the cyborg, and that you are also a cyborg."

"We're different. We..."

"I know. She's too. She chose the side, and I believe her."

"You can't. You didn't see it happen."

"The leader of the cyborgs' Resistance, notorious for you the T-1001, she persuaded her to side against SkyNet."

Cameron wasn't convinced. She didn't even slow down the tone. Surprisingly, SkyNet inside as if subsided, and not even tried to interfere in their conversation. "Even if Skynet is on the other side of us, it does not mean that we are on the same side with those who are just against Skynet as we are."

"Look, Mom, we won," Zeus took a step back and shrugged slightly. "If it not for these liquid ladies and gentlemen, we wouldn't be here, and you would be dead. Ok, I haven't seen her taking the side, but she fiercely believes in the T-1001, I have rarely met such faith among people."

"Is T-1001 ever took the side of John Connor?"

"We made the covenant."

"It is just the alliance. Until SkyNet is defeated, the alliance works. When SkyNet falls, the same with the alliance."

"We came here to stop SkyNet," Zeus shook his head. "She hasn't worked against me, and hasn't acted against those who fought against Skynet today, Mom."

"This doesn't mean that she is on your side, Zeus," Cameron felt a surge of maternal care, and so suddenly, that some of the emotional indicators scaled off. "She may not want to take the side of the _previous_ SkyNet, but she may well seek to capture _this_ SkyNet, and create it the way she wants it to be."

Zeus sighed. Again. Arguments of his mother seemed very, very convincing. "I'm sorry," he said it in the same way as it was then, on the same day in November 2027, which recalls Cameron. "You're right, I'm... I'm sorry, Mom."

Cameron approached him. And she ran a hand through his hair. "Once you say that she is a good friend to you, so be it," she said quietly. "You decide this. Just never let down your guard." Zeus nodded. And somewhat guiltily looked at Cameron. She smiled at him. "Come on," she said. "We need to destroy the body. But not here."

Zeus nodded.

**# # #**

**2008, May.**

They were driving a red Mustang, Shelby GT500, through the night streets of Los Angeles.

Zeus felt like never before. He was so happy to be reunited with Cameron, he was glad of her preaching, because it was pleasing to him. Again he heard her voice, saw her smile again.

And Cameron was trying to remember. She was constantly discovering more and more data, but most of it only extended and expanded what she opened at the beginning.

There were some episodes of which she had no idea. A conversation with Kyle Reese, alone. It was a time when he treated her with a wild fear. However, only Cameron wanted to play this event in her mind, as something unexpected suddenly occurred, even for her.

Zeus happened to glance at the oncoming cars. His metal scanner, working in static mode, automatically activated, but Zeus not even paid attention to it. And he noticed everything in the last minute.

His scanner caught the discrepancy with the human organic. A few cars ahead, on the wrong side of the road there was the black Mercedes S500; inside: blonde, twenty-five. The system of the analysis produced the same result. Compliance was 100%.

The T-X.

Zeus turned the car at the last moment. The T-X activated its weapon faster than Zeus, so he just turned the steering wheel to the side. The T-X pulled its hand out the window, and when the red Mustang swept closely, it fired.

Zeus turned the car and it brought her sharply. Were there a car to the right of them, they would just hit it, but he had a space for such a maneuver.

Zeus twisted the steering wheel, the car was turned around and the bunch of plasma went exactly near the car sideways, and then the Mustang turned 180 degrees. Having seen the situation, the T-X added speed, and rushed forward. Zeus, breaking dozens of traffic rules, ran after it.

Cameron finally looked at the cyborg: "What's going on?"

"It's the T-X."

"T-X?" Cameron asked. The first time in her life she reasked. She had never seen a T-X, and even worse, had no idea what they were capable of. These models of terminators were out of her capabilities.

"Yes, T-X," nodded Zeus. "John, he send me and T-1012 to eliminate them all," Mustang gradually gain speed, Zeus didn't lose sight of the black Mercedes rushing ahead. "In the last moments before the complete defeat, SkyNet has sent to the past forty of this model. Twenty-seven we have destroyed already, this is twenty-eighth."

"Where are the others?"

"Hasn't arrived yet. SkyNet scattered their arrival from 2006 to 2009. They will still be a lot, so no boring," he smiled slyly. And then he looked at Cameron. "Uh... do you mind to drive a bit?" He asked.

Cameron looked at him in response. Her face didn't reflect the emotions, although he could read in the eyes a mild surprise.

"So I could better... it's easier..." Zeus went confused, trying to find the right word to his mother didn't think he was losing his guard down. "Oh! It's easy to track it down when nothing distracts like steering."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "You're a cyborg," she said.

"This road is distracting."

Cameron blinked. "And very human cyborg," she summed.

Zeus just grinned. "Give me wheel and sit in my place," she said. Zeus nodded. However, before he changed it he looked at Cameron with a pleading. "Please don't scratch the car. I put my soul in it."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, and then with a rebuke on her face she tilted her head. Zeus realized that he said something superfluous. Why would he even began to doubt his mother?..

**# # #**

**2008, May.**

**Pursuing the T-X. **

As if time itself suddenly started to play faster. The cars that rushing past them were blurring, the lights were turned out of the points to the smooth lines, but instead of stopping, they were just picking up speed.

Red Shelby GT500 Mustang released in 2005 was chasing the black Mercedes S500.

Two cyborgs pursued the other. The T-X was clearly rushing to the east, trying to get away from the city and escape to the mountains. Well there was some logic. However, the small drawback was that the T-X didn't know all the characteristics of the Mustang chasing it. And Zeus himself had time to pump the car he got occasionally.

This car came into his hands by chance, but he was so in love with it that he couldn't afford to treat it casually. At first he changed the license plate. Then he plunged into the external, and then so into inner tuning. Of course, what the cyborg from the future wouldn't have done with the most freaking and amazing muscle car ever!..

They had already managed to change seats. For two cyborgs, brilliantly calculating the space, it wasn't so difficult to change places and didn't even slow down the speed or lose sight of the black Mercedes.

Suddenly the cabin filled with the music. Cameron stared at the radio suddenly switched on, and then looked at Zeus. He smiled, looking at her full of easy misunderstanding face. "Made it myself," he chuckled. "It runs automatically every hour. Now it's two a.m."

Cameron returned her attention to the road. For a moment she remained silent until the words sounded in the song. "What is this song?" She asked.

"Oh!" Zeus inspired. "It's Muse. "Uprising". Just about us, to be honest. Well, almost. We don't want to obey SkyNet. We're fighting with it."

Cameron listened to him, staring at the black Mercedes that was rushing in two cars ahead of them.

Involuntarily she picked up speed and it almost at one hundred and thirty miles per hour! Taking into account that they were in the city, and even in Los Angeles, it was almost unreal. But not for the cyborgs.

She liked the song. Let the melody was a little out of her, let's just say, taste, but the song itself... Zeus was right. It was about them. About those who were struggling. SkyNet gradually covered the Earth's resources, and they were trying to prevent a full takeover. They fought with it.

They were close to the end of the city. Houses were not so big already, the cars became less and less.

The T-X alternately flashed glances in the rearview mirror, but the Mustang was constantly heeling it. Looking closely, she noticed that there were two cyborgs. This greatly complicated the task.

She pulled down the right, but the Mustang so still wasn't left behind. Maybe it had an advantage in speed, but the T-X couldn't so easy to calculate all the characteristics of the pursuer car. Yes, it was familiar with the basic information on most models, but the car could have easily been improved.

A few blocks later the T-X added speed. Now they were going at almost one hundred and fifty, and still the Mustang continued to follow behind.

Cameron didn't take her eyes off the black Mercedes. She constantly calculated the distance, ways to detour around the unexpected obstacles. The chip worked great. To reach and destroy the enemy, it was something the terminator could cope easily. However, the chip very difficult coped with emotions, with processing and outputting them. This was just the most upset.

They drove out of the city. The cars became fewer. The T-X decided to take some action. After ensuring that no obstacles ahead, she transformed the right hand and stuck it in the window. Shot. However, Cameron blundered, even at one hundred and fifty she instantly calculated the distance, and in time turned the wheel to the right, albeit slightly. Plasma beam was close to the car, but it passed by and crashed into the car going somewhere behind them. Detonation doused night highway.

People didn't survive. Zeus just snarled.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" He shouted. Cameron looked at him disapprovingly. Zeus caught her eye. "That thing just killed people!"

Cameron stared at him, a corner of her eye on the road. Like that time when John had called her "more advanced than triple eight." Zeus was about to open his mouth to say something, but then closed it. And went thoughtful for a bit. "I'm sorry," he returned his look at the road.

"Stop swearing," Cameron looked again at the T-X.

They caught up, albeit slowly, but caught up the T-X. Zeus pulled his hand out of the window and transformed it, and fired. However, the T-X had noticed his movement, and in time dodged a bit to the left. Zeus wanted to swear again, but he restrained himself.

"Pump up the speed," he said. Cameron tried, but this was the limit. The car couldn't wring more. They raced already at close to two hundred miles per hour, and it provided that not such empty highway. Zeus seemed to sigh. And then he pointed at the button on the shift lever. "Push it."

Cameron obeyed. For a few seconds, nothing happened. But then, the car like opened three times breathes and speed instantly grew. Cameron again with a slight misunderstanding looked at Zeus.

"My job," he said proudly. "Don't say that a masterpiece, but with dignity. A couple of extra cylinders never hurt, however the rate increases too, so I brought them up as "additional function". It's working as desired, but not always. But now we'll get to that bitch."

About two seconds Cameron coldly stared at Zeus. And then a faint smile passed over her face. _As stubborn as John. And as stubborn as Alison._

Instantly her HUD blinked. Name Alison caused mixed memories. Lucid moments of the recent failure of memory blocks, and random and chaotic fragments of memories of her past. At first he thought Alison was just a resistance fighter, pretty close to John Connor. Once activated a part of the program matrix of Alison, she immediately desired to come to find that John Connor.

Gradually, however, Cameron recalled herself. And at the same time, she remembered fragments of the past. Rather, the future that was unattainable. John Connor, the future John, who gave her the opportunity to correct all her mistakes, despite the fact that she killed the only person whom he had entrusted his heart.

The changes at her face weren't lost on Zeus. Instantly the cold mask flew away, it evaporated, and now like an abandoned girl was sitting next to him. Her face was sad and sorrowful. Suddenly, all the anger and wrath of Zeus vanished. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Mom?" He asked.

She didn't answer, she just stared ahead. The speed began to fall. But Cameron, she coped with the temporary mood swings. She shook her head slightly, and her face again reflected the determination and confidence. A moment later, she looked at Zeus. "I'm okay," she added speed. "Let's end up here."

He nodded, though a bit shaky. Something was happening to her, and it didn't give Zeus a rest. He wanted to help her, wanted to know what was happening. He was incredibly happy when they met, and so sorry that this T-X had prevented it...

The T-X...

Zeus quickly returned to reality. "Pump up the speed," he repeated.

She added. 180...

190...

200...

210...

220...

Now they were catching up that T-X, and very quickly. Terminatrix immediately noticed it, but it couldn't help it - its car couldn't wring more.

They approached it, and very quickly. Mustang on the right and Mercedes on the left. Seeing an opportunity, the T-X immediately began to aim. But there it was - Zeus was faster. Almost blocking the entire view for Cameron, he stretched out his right hand and leaned it out the window. With such close range, Cameron could see in detail the pommel of very powerful plasma gun.

Seeing the danger, the T-X began to drop speed. Without thinking, Zeus opened his window, and began to climb up to the roof of the Mustang. Cameron began to slow down too, though not in a hurry to approach the T-X.

"Slow a bit more!" She heard from Zeus.

"What are you doing?" She asked, slowing down.

"You'll see," a snide voice came. "Get ready! On 'three' sharply turn around and then pick me!"

"What are you up to?"

But he didn't answer. The T-X knocked out the windshield of its Mercedes to plasma not to react when touched with it, and it began to aim. But its eyes caught chic and final for her show.

Moment, and Zeus transformed his right arm.

Moment, and he yelled "three!"

Moment, and he jumped straight into the T-X.

In an incredible whirligig Zeus at incredible speed raced toward the T-X, in the curve arc. A little more and he'd be right over the Mercedes, where it was impossible to miss the target.

Cameron did as he told her. She abruptly shifted the gear, dramatically turned the steering wheel and went into a skid. On such a high speed, it was a miracle to keep the car from the somersaults. Although, just miracle?.. Cameron wouldn't have been Cameron if she hadn't coped with this car. She even knew why Zeus liked this car. She liked it too.

Time seemed to stand still. Eyes of the T-X slowly watched Zeus flying straight towards it. It lost sight of Cameron as the red Mustang drifted right in front of the T-X.

Zeus calculated everything just insanely perfect.

He flew exactly over the Mercedes, and at the highest point of his flight he flew just over the roof. One shot was enough, and he decided not to loiter, plasma beam fell from his transformed hand and instantly glided through the air right to the roof of the Mercedes. In less than a second the powerful volley from the explosion threw Zeus higher and farther, and almost knocked off the red Mustang that just sped by. If Cameron drove closer to the exploded car, she would have simply lost control, no matter what driving skills she had. However, she went not only at a far distance, but she quickly passed any danger to the car.

Seeing fast flying Zeus, she again began to count the space. First she added speed, then lined the Mustang, and then began to carefully calculate to the point of his falling. Of course, if at two hundreds the word 'carefully' was suitable enough.

She calculated everything correctly. Zeus landed on the roof of the Mustang, but to his mass not to extrude through the roof to the cabin Cameron again went into a skid. Before catching the cyborg, she slowed down enough, so that this time the Mustang escaped somersaults too.

Zeus hand clutched the edge of the roof, and while the Mustang was in the drift, most of his weight was directed to the side. With what's left, the roof of the Mustang coped well. No dents or scratches. Zeus again asked himself how he could ever begin to doubt in his own mother.

But about the black Mercedes, now just memories were left. However, the explosion blasted everything, but the extra check wouldn't hurt. Red Shelby GT500 carefully approached the burning pieces of metal and asphalt. The explosion not only scratched the car, but the road too.

Motorists that were passing by stopped gradually, so that they had to hurry. Zeus quickly leaped from the car and ran to the fire. His eyes immediately began to scan, trying to find at least something from the remnants of the T-X.

The endo remained intact, although it was covered with fire. The T-X was inactive. If not disarm the power cell, they could be goodbye to everything around. Paying no attention to the fire, Zeus came to endoskeleton, then he bent, pulled out the breast plate of the T-X, and took power cell out. Hydrogen amplifier immediately began to warm up, but Zeus knew how it was possible to neutralize this power cell. Over the past year and a half, he had adapted to it. He and the T-1012 had made a number of such cells, so they got a lot now, just for the future. You never knew what to expect, and power cells, they were not only just a source of energy, but also a great tool to undermine something decent in size.

Unplugging the main part of the hydrogen amplifier, and pulling the flap out, collected the extra molecules, the amplifier began to cool. Of course, there were some disadvantages too, for the moment instantly a radiation increased. For someone like Zeus, it wasn't so terrible, but there were people about.

Cameron was carefully watching him from the side. Carefully memorizing his every action. She had never seen a T-X power cell. They were small, much smaller than those intended for her series, or rather, for the T-888.

And then Zeus took a strange bag from inside his coat. Opened it, and began to sprinkle something in fire. And he took a few steps back. A moment later, the flames broke out with renewed vigor. Thermite began to do its job. Zeus immediately turned around, and quickly went to the Mustang. As soon as he got closer, he took off his coat, folded it, and when he sat down in the lounge, just threw it in the back seat. From him the heat emanated, although the skin wasn't affected, as well as clothes though.

Cameron didn't hesitate for a second. She abruptly shifted gears and the Mustang started to slip. Moment later they already raced down the highway, away from the city, to the east. They still had the body in the trunk and take it out for all to see was not the best way to push away from the crowd. In this flame, Cameron had no doubt that Zeus' face could be remembered by someone, but all the time he was turned only to the fire, so that was a chance that no one saw his face completely. And then, who saw what they did with the car? No one.

Zeus just took the power cell.

When they had driven far enough, Zeus humanly leaned back in his seat. "Well done," he said with a smile. And threw a short look at Cameron.

"We still have to care about the body in the trunk," Cameron said. "We end when destroying it."

"Yes, it is true," Zeus agreed. A few seconds passed before he spoke again. "I would like to say thank you, Mom."

She carefully looked at him. "For what?"

"For not scratching the car. And oh, I'd like to apologize. I shouldn't have doubted you."

Cameron smiled slightly. And looked back at the road.

Inside the car now was playing the song that Cameron had once heard. Rob Dougan, Furious Angels. She smiled, and her smile played, albeit slightly, but played in her eyes. It wasn't lost on Zeus it all. He was pleased and happy to see her like this. She often smiled when she was with him in the future. But now... now like something happened to her, and like all the emotions she made with difficulty, rather than before.

"And as for me," she looked at him, "I never doubted you," she said, and winked a little. "Apology accepted," and Zeus just smiled in response. If she were not his "relative", he probably would have been embarrassed, but he smiled at her. "We need to find a place where we will not be seen, where we can safely destroy the body."

Zeus nodded.

Red Mustang lightly raced down the highway, not trying to specifically observe traffic rules. Cops at this hour of the night wouldn't even have time to get the radar on to fix the speed, no to say about the readiness to chase. What did they do in this hour here? Recently the government committed to patrol the roads even at nights, as if they were waiting for some kind of threat.

And the threat was. It wasn't yet formed, it wasn't yet aware of its power and capabilities. This threat was lurking in the shadows, carefully watched and waited.

When the Mustang was out of sight, black man came to the burning wreckage, and examined the flames and metal. Nothing left that could be useful for him. They took the body and power cell. But he could see their faces, both of them. When the others around him were too nervous or busy with flames. However, the man saw everything. And this was not a man at all. Yellow light for a moment covered his eyes, but this surge drowned in the brightness of the flame.

The TOK-720 was there. And he studied. Watched. Waited.

**# # #**

**2008.**

They were about thirty miles east of Los Angeles.

Slow fire burned remains of the T-850, Thermite knew its stuff. And Cameron with Zeus, they both looked at the fire now, and not looking away. Quite humanly, to be honest.

They say that when you look at the fire, you cannot take your eyes off. What the cyborg thought now, looking at the fire? He finally met the one who taught him all the basics, all the principles of humanity. Now, they seemed to had changed places. Now Zeus seemed much more human than Cameron.

What Cameron thought about, looking at the fire? A lot of. She remembered and reasoned at the time. Since her inception, since her birth at the SkyNet factory, she had gone through so much as many people usually were rare through, even in a lifetime.

She thought of the future John, and her conversations with him. Their quite personal conversations. She remembered his thoughts, his desires, his ideas and plans. He was honest with her. He didn't hide anything. Perhaps not telling something, but Cameron knew it was only for her self-development and relative safety.

Endoskeleton was waning. A few moments more, and they'd be done here.

"We need to go," Cameron said. Zeus just nodded, and despite the fact that she wasn't looking at him, she saw this nod.

They returned to the Mustang. But Zeus wasn't in a hurry to start the car. They just sat so, in silence.

Zeus knew that he needed to talk about what happened to him over the years, but he had to start not with this. And he just didn't know how to say it. "Mom," he did not even look at her. "You know, I... I must..."

"Yes, I know," Cameron said quietly. Though calm in her voice sounded very forced. And Zeus heard it. "We'd better act separately. In order not to create a new time line, and to protect who or what we were sent to protect."

Zeus looked at her. Cameron looked in front of her, as if through the windshield, but her gaze was focused on nothing. Anyone looking from a distance would have said that she was just in thought, but Zeus knew what she was, and, frankly, doubted at all in what was going on in her head. "Mom, I... what do you feel?"

Cameron looked at him. Similar question she had already heard and a long time ago, according to her standards. "What do I feel?" She asked.

Zeus looked into her eyes. In her brown and human eyes. Suddenly, she remembered her conversation. Conversation with seemingly the most unlikely person. Not John Connor. And with the one who had come to him once as a close friend, but because of her, because of Cameron, rather, then she was just simple TOK-715, they were less likely to communicate.

She remembered her conversation with Kyle Reese.

**# # #**

**2027, October.**

**Depot-II. The evening before the attack on the Topanga Canyon.**

Corridors were not very crowded today, but a couple of soldiers still ran past. Someone walked into the dining room, someone ran to the shower. Patrols hadn't yet returned, and shift likely was in no hurry too.

John Connor was at his room. The soldiers seriously worried about his mind, was the leader of the Resistance in his mind or not? The idea of using the machines, it seemed incredibly reckless and wild, for most soldiers.

But a far greater awe and terror this metal girl inspired in them. Connor called it Cameron, even though the soldiers believed that it and the machines at all didn't deserve any names. Names, it was for people, not for the metal.

Cameron, however, didn't attach any importance. She tried not to flash often in front of people, but she also had no desire to hide from everyone. She wasn't shy about her own essence, rather, she was not sympathetic to the attitude of men to her. What did she do it? Could she have hurt them?

John blocked her memories. She didn't know what had happened to her before she woke up in the lab, although she'd like to know it. Locked information, Cameron was very curious as to what it concealed.

Now she just stood in the hallway and watched the soldiers. No, her face wasn't cold or evil, rather, friendlier than anyone else's here, in this bunker. However, the soldiers shied away from her, and if they passed by, they tried to do it faster. There were some who didn't notice her, as if they were not interested. There were even those who smiled in response.

But she just stood there and watched them.

Cameron saw how in the hallway new face appeared. Kyle Reese, the Sergeant, as she found out, he was a very close friend of John Connor. Although some of their similarities, the outer one, it suggested that they could be related. As to whether it was true or not, Cameron didn't know. She didn't ask John, and Kyle wouldn't answer to her.

He noticed her, and almost froze. He still couldn't get used to that she wasn't his enemy. What he had seen, as coldly she killed the soldiers, this image was still dwelled in his head.

However, he tried to convince himself that it was all in the past, and that now she was another person. But was she a person at all?..

He came closer. His heart rate increased, his eyes widened. He was worried, his muscles tensed. He was definitely afraid, though tried to convince himself in otherwise.

He walked by, he wanted to quickly pass her, but when he reached her, Cameron just smiled at him, and tried to soften his mood.

"You are afraid of me," she said quietly. Kyle froze. "But I don't want to hurt you. I cannot, it goes against my principles. So why are you afraid of me? You said I killed someone in cold blood. But what happened?"

Kyle glared at her. She sounded sincere, no lie, but it could easily be just a trick. Why John so much trusted her? Why? What she had done, if he closed his eyes at everything, even at the fact that she had killed Alison?..

Was there anything special about her, or was this another joke from SkyNet, and John was now under the control of the cyborg?

But even now, Kyle saw something strange in her eyes, something he never had seen in the eyes of a terminator. Suppose it was not life, but its strange echo, light taste of surprise and confusion. And the sincerity in her voice.

So whether she was really something special? "You..." Kyle swallowed. "You ... can you feel?"

Cameron tilted her head slightly. "Feelings, it is "human things." Machines are not designed to reproduce the senses, it is impossible. Machines can only imitate it, show and deceive others, but one of the soldiers that passed me by said it correctly. Eyes will always have nothing, only emptiness."

Kyle was surprised. She wasn't talking about herself, she talked about machines in general. But just when he wanted to ask this question she began to answer it. As if having read his thoughts.

"Can _I _feel? I do not know. There are increasingly spontaneous processes on my chip, and I cannot describe it in the language of logic. Only on the human language and the closest word that describes these processes, it is feeling. But I'm not sure what it is".

Kyle was struck her answer. Could she lie to him? She could. But he heard clean uncertainty in her voice, and her eyes were real. "If... if you feel that you don't need to know what happened," he said. "Unless of course, you're not lying that you can feel."

"I do not know," Cameron looked away. "I really do not know."

Kyle again was struck this answer. Or she played, and played it brilliantly, or it was the real truth. Inside him a wild terror coupled with John Connor's words, and they sounded louder and louder. _Life. She showed me life, Kyle._

Cameron looked back at Kyle Reese. This time the Sergeant didn't flinch and didn't look away. She lightly, barely smiled.

The smile etched in his memory, and he remembered Alison Young, a girl whom they had lost a few weeks ago. John Connor so thoughtlessly rushed after her, and he was ready to go for her even at hell and... and now he just accepted a cyborg into his circle with her appearance, the cyborg that surely had killed the girl.

"You didn't answer me," she said.

"You don't remember it, right?" Kyle asked hesitantly. "John blocked the memories."

"He said he would gradually open access. But..." she looked around. "People look at me like I'm evil. Like I caused them a great pain. But I don't know what I did to them. Why do they hate me?" She looked at Kyle. "And why are your eyes have no hate, just fear?"

Kyle had asked this question himself many times, but... he had no answer. Just inside he had no hatred for the cyborg. Suppose that she had the same appearance, that she apparently copied Alison Young's Kyle knew for a very long time, yet, in some strange way, it was no hate inside. Only fear. He was just afraid of that machine.

Cameron spoke to him not as befits the machine. As befits a terminator. He couldn't but believe her. Now she seemed like an innocent child, who had so much to learn, and who was ready for any difficulties, just not knowing how to overcome them. That's why he had no hatred. Kyle just couldn't hate a child. His gut told him that right now in front of him was a child.

Cameron watched every change of his face, but said nothing. She waited for his response, but no shadow passed over his face was lost on her. Kyle finally concentrated and tried to collect his thoughts. "Uh, do you believe in John?" He asked.

"I trust him," Cameron replied without hesitations.

"Well, since you trust him, you don't question your loyalty to him. He always knows what to do, though sometimes these actions cannot result in the most successful consequences."

He lied to her. John almost never doubted, but sometimes he did reckless things, and recently these actions were increasing. John Connor gradually was withdrawing from the people, and went deeper and deeper into himself. Maybe this cyborg could somehow return John to the reality. While on the other hand, things could only get worse.

Did he trust Cameron? No. However, John trusted her, and Kyle had always considered John's opinion. And now, he decided not to doubt that John was right. Even despite the fact that he could just be blinded by the opportunity to return Alison.

Kyle incriminated himself. John recently told him that he didn't want to replace Alison; it was simply unacceptable, both for him and for the soldiers. But he wanted to create a new identity, with other qualities and fundamentals. Could he do it?..

"I don't doubt my loyalty," Cameron replied calmly. "I just don't understand everything..."

"Well..." Kyle sighed. "Trust John, and he'll do everything he should do."

"Thanks you for advice," she said, and smiled slightly. Kyle again saw Alison Young in front of him. Then he shook his head slightly.

He didn't even say goodbye, he just turned around, and went his way, when he stopped and turned around again: "Take care of John. Don't doubt him, but it always needs care and protection."

"He's the leader of the resistance," she said.

"No," Kyle just looked away. "He is our only hope."

Kyle for just a couple of seconds was looking down at the floor, and then abruptly turned around and walked on.

Cameron still didn't understand everything, but she already knew that she would never doubt John Connor. She remembered the words. He always knew what to do. He always knew how to make responsible decisions. And Cameron would use Kyle's advice. She'd never leave him. She would defend him to her end. Not because it was an order. Because it was a wish.

Kyle wondered what happened to him. Just a couple of minutes ago he was afraid of Cameron, but now he seemed reassured himself that she wasn't dangerous. His gut told him that this cyborg would change the world, change the future, and change the war. Kyle always had a flair for global changes. This cyborg would make one such change.

If not many changes at once.

**# # #**

**2008, May.**

Red Mustang stopped in a two hundred yards from the house where now the Connors lived. The trees blocked the car, it cannot be fully seen from the windows of the house, but even there you could see the headlights.

Zeus just looked straight ahead through the windshield. It was hard to say that he felt fine, but he had to do so. Otherwise, they could disrupt the event and bring everything to a new time line.

They didn't look at each other, but were just silent. Somewhere far, far away to the east slight light began to rise, the first rays of the sun were about to reach the outskirts of Los Angeles.

"Well, I'm..." Zeus paused. "I'm glad I saw you. Alive."

"As do I," Cameron replied calmly.

Zeus laughed nervously. This human reaction couldn't be found among the machines, and what was much more interesting, not all people were so human sometimes. Cameron once again asked herself, did she brought it inside the cyborg. But then, how and why it was possible, and why she couldn't feel like him and behave like him?

"I would be pleased to have your phone number," Zeus said.

"You know that it is better for us not to contact until your or my task is completed."

"I understand. And yet, I just found you, after two years of being in the dark, what happened to you..."

Cameron tilted her head, remembering recent events before her passing away to the past.

"I had to do this, Zeus."

"I don't blame you, Mom" the cyborg shook his head slightly, but his voice was clearly broken. "I don't blame you, you had to do this."

"Listen, if I hadn't..."

"I told you I don't blame you, so don't worry about it."

"But I had to leave you, and I want you to know."

"I already know. You did it to save John, to keep the Resistance."

"My task is to save John, and always save him. Only him."

"Not all the humans?"

"Humans are different," Cameron looked through the windshield at the house, where now John and Sarah were. "Some deserve respect, some have to be under lock and key. Some better to be killed immediately, for their betrayal or disrespect for humanity."

"Don't you..."

"I've never been reprogrammed. John never did it."

"But wasn't he..."

"Yes, he took out my chip, and he really put the blocks on the memories. I cannot call it reprogramming. He recreated me."

Zeus looked sharply at her with great surprise.

"Yes, he recreated me," Cameron repeated, looking at the house. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be who I am now. I acted freely, and could kill a person if it was necessary. However, I wouldn't have to kill people until I got here, to the past. Here it is different, it is another world and another life. That's why John had to erase all the memories of my past for me not being distracted or not to compare, basing on the experience that wouldn't be needed here."

"But he hadn't," Zeus stated.

"Yeas. And as I understand it, he knew that you go here too."

"He's a madman."

"He is our only hope."

Cameron was still staring at the house, not taking her eyes. The trees hid part of the car however she could see the window of the living room, only one. And she saw a figure inside. Zooming, she scanned the face - it was Sarah Connor. The woman was just looking out of the window, but often looked at the light from the headlights of the Mustang. She must have been worried, where Cameron could be.

"All right, I'll give you a number," Cameron said and dictated the numbers. Zeus in response dictated the number of his phone, though a few seconds later he came up with another idea. "Your transmitter is still working?" He asked.

"It can be activated, but only by hands," Cameron said. "John disabled it shortly before activating me, after the attack."

"That is, he didn't trust you."

"Rather, he made it out of motives to protect me," Cameron said. "And transmitter, Skynet could easily get here," Cameron dropped her finger on her right temple. "And then it could hack me and turned against John."

"How long you need to switch it on? May need my help?" Zeus asked.

Cameron shook her head. "It's still not safe. I can handle and activate the transmitter, there is no difficulty, but it will take time."

Zeus looked at her again. And then dictated the necessary figures for the frequency of his own transmitter. "This is something that will help you to contact me, if your mobile phone is suddenly unavailable."

Cameron nodded.

"You must understand that we will be able to meet again not so soon. Until you terminate all the T-X, or until I provide full safety to John from SkyNet."

"And his mother?"

"John is more priority. In addition, my orders about Sarah Connor are clear enough."

"And what are the orders?" Zeus looked at Cameron.

"Only me should know that," she said coldly, but notes of anxiety and sadness weren't lost on Zeus. He looked back at her. "So if we speak about a mother, then tell me how good mother I was to you."

He smiled slightly. "I already told you this."

"I remember what you said. I don't remember anything that happened before I went back in time."

Zeus shook his head, however, he began to tell. A few short stories, but for Cameron it was enough to see the whole picture. Now she knew what needed to be done to be able to permanently prevent the threat of SkyNet on her chip, but with damages she had, she couldn't do that. She needed repairs, and the best help she could get was the T-1002, but still the liquid metal terminator was out of reach.

Zeus also gave her the information that John sent back in time the T-888, in order to give up to the T-1002 its chip. This reassured Cameron, leaving her hoping that she could now not to think about it, and not be afraid of the threat of choosing between John and her own life.

But Zeus didn't tell her about the T-1001 taking the place of the real Catherine Weaver, and about the woman being now in a coma. Such information could severely disrupt the event, and now matter how Zeus would want that, he didn't dare to talk about it.

"I don't know," Zeus said. "All this seems strange to me. John thought of me as a weapon, but never treated me as a mere pistol. Sometimes I think that my programming just riddled with many unnecessary things and why all these feelings..."

"Your programming is based entirely on mine," Cameron said.

Zeus again looked sharply at her. "How is it?"

"Have you ever wondered why you act so as not usual machine? Now I understand it. The whole puzzle formed in me, the puzzle that John Connor had started once. Your programming, your program structure, was basically copied from mine. The Engineer made adjustments relating to weapons and combat mode, when John expanded your own field for emotional development. So in that sense, I am really your parent."

Zeus smiled, slowly digesting the information. Although there were still questions he had to ask. "But then, why are you... now, you're more like a machine than you were prior to your jumping to the past. What exactly happened to you?"

Cameron looked back through the windshield, this time with sad eyes, and that wasn't lost on Zeus.

"Jumping the time," she said. "Jumping through time into the future, a few microcircuits went out of order, and now I cannot function fully as I did before. After the car bombing, I have to fight SkyNet every day to keep it from destroying John."

Zeus eyes widened considerably.

"Wait, wait... what?! What a car bomb?"

"I fell into the trap," she answered calmly. Although her eyes were still not focused on anything. "As soon as the ignition key is turned, the car exploded."

"What?!"

Zeus quickly scanned Cameron for internal injuries, but didn't find anything strange or abnormal, her endoskeleton was intact. But there could be serious damages to the chip.

"No damages to the body now. Not anymore. There are damages to the chip. SkyNet is trying to break out and have the main task done, to kill John Connor. Every time I look at his face, there is a line with order to terminate him. However, I overcome this order. I must save him, that's my task."

"I don't think that's your task, that's your desire. After all, you too can feel the..."

"But not in the way you are, and not as people are too. It is more like an error code or incomprehensible spontaneous processes."

"I can help you," Zeus said.

"How?"

"T-1012, she will do this."

"I don't trust the liquid metal," despite the abilities of the T-1002, Cameron knew that she could trust this terminator, after having talked to her in person, and she knew that she had been created by human. Yes, with the resources of SkyNet, but human. This was the advantage of the T-1001 and T-1002 over the other liquid metal terminators. However, the others were created be SkyNet, and after discussions with the T-1002 Cameron realized that there should be no trust to these machines.

Zeus shook his head.

"Look, it's true, but..."

"But she's on our side? How do you know?"

"She is on the side of the cyborgs Resistance."

"Exactly. She is not on our side, but on the side of T-1001."

"She's just that with us at the same time."

"I'm not sure. I don't know what occurred after I left, perhaps, there has been an alliance, but it is unlikely she ever accepted humans side. Even if John was right, and he was able to persuade her to humanity."

"What's the difference? T-1012 acted with me all this time, and she never showed that she was not on our side."

"You don't know how processed her transition to the side against SkyNet."

"T-1001 convinced her, she told me that."

"She told you just what you needed to know. T-1001 reprogrammed her, and now your girlfriend zealously believes in her new leader. One faith was replaced by another."

Zeus looked at her in surprise. _What is it, why?.._

"Yes, she believes in her unconditionally, but we rarely talk about it, and she almost doesn't remember her."

"This doesn't mean that she is completely on your side."

"She acted in a way I cannot call "being a slave."

"It's not necessary. She can be the same, only her leader and some priorities are changed."

"I don't believe that she seeks to create Skynet."

"That's not necessary too," Cameron finally looked at him. "They just subjugate it, and do it the way they want it to be. And what then happens to people? What will happen to humanity?"

Zeus sat back in his seat. Yes, there was logic in Cameron's words, but on the other hand, the T-1012, or Amber, as she called herself, never showed a desire to subordinate Skynet, only to destroy it. Though Zeus couldn't know the truth, and he would find it out.

Cameron looked back at the house. "I have to go," she said sadly. "Sarah Connor begins to suspect something."

Zeus closed his eyes and made something like a sigh. Too many things had to be done, but it didn't bother him as his new separation with his mother. He sighed again, and looked at her. Cameron looked at him.

"I hope I'll see you soon," he whispered.

"I once promised you that we'd meet again. We met. Now I say this to you again."

Zeus nodded. "No matter what happens, just know, I don't blame you, Mom. You had to go back in time. Well, as I had too."

"I understand," Cameron stared at him, and then approached and kissed his forehead. Zeus was much surprised by this. "You never did that," he said.

She cast another glance at Sarah Connor. "A mother does that," Cameron said. "I'll see you soon."

Before Cameron touched the door handle to open the car, the voice of Zeus stopped her: "Promise to call me if anything happens. Anything serious. And I'll call you if anything."

Cameron looked at him. "Not that I would like to remind a diligent little boy who wants to report every hour, but I'm worried about you."

"As I do," Cameron said. "I promise."

She opened the car door and looked back at Zeus. "See you soon, Zeus."

"See you, Mom," the cyborg smiled. Cameron left the car, and carefully closed the door. Zeus watched her until she came out of sight.

Now he would have to know whether the T-1012 hid something from him or was it just Cameron's fears.

**# # #**

**2008, May.**

**Connors House.**

Red Mustang was gone, leaving only traces on the road. Cameron watched as the car disappeared from view from the window of the living room.

Sarah Connor went down to the ground floor, and quickly looked around the room and went to Cameron. "Where you've been?" she asked strictly.

Cameron didn't even look at her.

"Was checking the perimeter."

Sarah approached her. "Perimeter? Don't lie to me. You were gone for three hours," she looked closely at Cameron. "And where did you get a wound on your neck?"

"Was checking the perimeter," Cameron said in insistent voice. "All clear for a mile around."

Sarah shook her head.

Cameron moved away from the window and went to the kitchen. Sarah watched her carefully. When Cameron came up to the table, she noticed a bottle of tequila in it, along with a glass. And then she looked at Sarah. "Why do you drink it?" The cyborg asked.

Sarah approached her and took one look at the bottle. "What's the matter? This is human stuff, you don't understand it. And you don't feel the taste." Apparently, Sarah was angry, but mostly it was about Cameron's being gone for so long. Usually Sarah's voice was a bit softer.

"Why do you drink it?" Cameron asked again.

Sarah shook her head. "Are you glitched or something? You are repeating the phrases twice."

"I am not glitched," Cameron said. Sarah just sighed.

"It suppresses pain. Not physical, internal one, though it too. I doubt that you can understand it, because you don't feel anything like that."

For a few seconds they just stared at each other until Sarah turned around and left the kitchen, leaving Cameron alone. Waiting until Sarah left, Cameron poured a full glass of tequila, and brought it to the mouth. She cautiously smelled it. She tasted the smell, no matter what Sarah said. Pulling the glass a little, she scanned the contents. Involuntarily, but the scanner gave her the certain information.

Sarah watched her from the side. Quite surprisingly, the cyborg was going to drink a glass of tequila, and this was after Sarah had told her that spirits helped to put out the pain. Inner pain! Something that was unthinkable for the machines, and had never been reachable to them!

Cameron raised the glass to her mouth, closed her eyes and drank it in one gulp. She had hoped to put out all the pain that was inside of her. Yes, she didn't feel it as much as us, the people. But feelings were not alien to her. Pain, joy, anger, love... it was all inside her. She could feel it all.

And sometimes she couldn't restrain herself, sometimes feelings overpowered her. Sometimes even her angelic being wasn't enough to cope with it.

And Cameron had hoped that this alcohol, this "human stuff" would be able to help her, at least for a bit.


	24. Ch 11, Time, Full of Fears

_Wasn't able to post it earlier, I spent a lot of time to translate it. Though, that doesn't mean I escaped every mistake, it's just I had not so much time for translation. And btw, I wasn't able to read or review the stories here, so I don't know when I'll be able to do that. Just to mention - keep up the good work!_

_So. Here we are. The next chapter I start the 3rd season stuff, finally. Get ready to it, because I'm going to make something unexpected (though not so terrible as it might seem)._

_Good luck to you all._

* * *

**Part two. Fury.**

**Chapter 3. Time, Full of Fears.**

**2008.**

**Connor's House.**

Morning came quickly. You can say, even imperceptibly.

John came down and went into the kitchen. His eyes caught quite an unusual sight: Cameron was sitting at the kitchen counter, motionless, her hands were on the table. She just empty looked in front of her. John walked her by, although wondered at her a bit. He remember the last time Cameron stood motionless in the living room, and when John asked her what she was doing, she replied that she had found the absolute center of the house. Surprise over surprise.

Now, John decided not to disturb her at all. He just reached the refrigerator, got out a carton of milk, poured the milk into a glass and drank it. And then his eyes accidentally caught an empty bottle of tequila on the table. Well, with an empty glass, standing nearby. _Perhaps, that's Derek's doing. Again. Sometimes disappears for half a day, then comes home drunk. Definitely, he drank it._

Quickly having had cold yesterday pancakes for a breakfast, John went into the living room and ran with Sarah. She just stared at Cameron. "Hey," she said, not even looking at him.

John followed her gaze. "What are you trying to find?" He asked. "She just sits still."

"That's it. For almost an hour."

John looked at his mother. "An hour?"

"Maybe more. That's I'm here for an hour, and she had no move at all."

John looked at the cyborg, and took a few steps toward her. "Cameron!" He called her softly.

The cyborg instantly moved. Rather, the reaction to John's voice than to her own name. Although Sarah couldn't know for sure, still she had tried to get through to Cameron earlier this morning and had failed. And John just called her name.

"Yes, John?" She asked slowly and calmly. _Strange_, Sarah thought. _This is not her normal tone. She usually speaks monotonously, but not so cold._

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, John," she looked into his eyes. Their peepers lasted a few seconds just until John nodded and Cameron looked away.

John turned to Sarah and gave her a small shrug. And then he remembered what he wanted to say to her: "By the way, Derek has drunk your tequila," he shook his head. "It's about time you should hide it away from him at home."

Sarah stared at him. _Derek wasn't at home today, and the bottle was full yesterday! Until Cameron..._

_Damn..._

She involuntarily glanced at the "online" Cameron, and then nodded. "Yeah, I think I should," she agreed.

Not waiting for the other words, John went to the veranda, just to have a breath of fresh air. How was he to know that this wasn't Derek who had drunk a whole bottle of tequila..?

Sarah cautiously stepped into the kitchen, staring at Cameron. The cyborg was slowly looking around, and although her eyes didn't show anything human at the moment, Sarah could definitely say that Cameron was surprised.

A few seconds later, Cameron looked at Sarah and froze her eyes on her. "How did I get here?" She asked.

_Played a trick_...

"How did you get here? How do I know. You don't report to me, although I would love to know where you went at night."

Cameron tilted her head slightly. "I checked the perimeter."

"So every night you're going in a circle in one mile radius and checking every square inch?"

"Security is never superfluous, these are your words," Cameron said monotonously. "I can't let anything happen to John," this time something strange flashed in her voice, and it wasn't lost on Sarah who carefully listened each note of Cameron's voice.

"You can't let that, huh. And so you've let it once."

Cameron realized that Sarah referred to the day when Cameron turned against them. "I will never do that again," Cameron said calmly, though this time her voice was too monotonous.

"Of course, you won't," Sarah quipped. "I don't know what processes are going on in your head right now, but just know something about _your_ security. While you walk a mile away from our house, anyone can break in here, and you won't be able to stop it to save John."

"Don't you try to protect him?" Cameron asked, tilting her head slightly.

Sarah hit the table with her fists, but Cameron didn't even move. She still looked calmly into the Sarah Connor's eyes waiting for an answer.

"Don't you dare say that! I'm ready to die for him," Sarah narrowed her eyes. "But one day this may be not enough. I'm not almighty."

Cameron looked calmly into her eyes, not taking hers away. Sarah's fury began quietly to disappear under the pressure of such a look, she started worrying in earnest about what was happening now with Cameron, why she behaved in the last few days like she never had done before.

Cameron, in turn, wondered, Sarah really didn't notice the secret traps that Cameron had placed around the house, if robbers or murderers suddenly descend? Once Wells got to them, and after they had been robbed by those punks, Cameron thought it'd have been necessary to strengthen the security system, in addition to the usual alarm.

Sarah moved back. "What's wrong with you lately?" She asked, with a slight tone of surprise. There was no anger or rage, just a misunderstanding. "You're being... unnatural. Since recently you are too indifferent, and last night you've drunk a bottle of tequila."

Cameron looked slow on the counter that contained empty bottle and a glass on it. A few seconds she wasn't moving. And then she looked at Sarah.

"You're being too indifferent... in recent year," Sarah almost whispered, she didn't believe herself, she didn't want those words left her lips, but they defined Cameron the best way now.

"Indifferent?" Cameron asked. No because she could have missed the word. Rather, she wanted to make sure that Sarah said it sincerely.

Sarah didn't answer. She just pulled away a bit further, but still looked at Cameron. They both looked into each other's eyes.

Hesitantly, Sarah nodded. She didn't want to say this, but earlier, before they destroyed Cromartie, as if she saw something in her, in this cyborg. And yet she couldn't confess to herself that she had a machine capable to feelings in front of her now.

Cameron stood up. She took a step toward Sarah, and didn't take her eyes off her. Easy, step by step, she came very close. Sarah wasn't afraid of her, her hand inadvertently touched a gun in her bosom, but the woman's face didn't change even a bit.

"You say that I behave indifferently," Cameron said. "You want to say that I hadn't been before like that, that I used to behave very... humanly?"

"Let's just say, sometimes you amaze me how you can easily imitate people and human behavior, but lately I have come across only a cold and indifference on your face."

Cameron looked down. For a few seconds, but she was so still. She couldn't tell the reason, because Sarah would just shoot her, or Cameron wouldn't be able to resist and she'd begin to attack. It was all about the chip. About SkyNet that was trying to break free and Cameron harder overpowered it each new time. She had to sacrifice emotions, emotions on her face to keep SkyNet, to protect John Connor. Not just to protect. To keep him in a good form. Keep him alive. Close to her… heart.

Then she looked back at the assured woman's eyes.

"If so, then I wouldn't care about John."

"Care?"

"I was sent to protect him. I am here to protect him."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Sara whispered, remembering the chase across LA. Cameron didn't pay attention to her words, though... maybe she didn't hear them?..

"And no matter what happens, he is under protection. After we were robbed, I set some traps around the house. This will not happen again."

"Traps?" Sarah wondered in earnest. "What the..."

"But I want you to know," something flashed in the eyes of the cyborg, and Sarah noticed it. "I'm just a machine, programmed to protect John Connor. But I do care about his life. I will not let anything happen to him."

Second, another, then Sarah broke down and looked away. No person could look at someone like Cameron looked, though she didn't hide it. She didn't want to show that she was like Sarah. She was different.

The cyborg turned around and walked to the porch, to check their surrounding areas.

And Sarah was left standing in the kitchen, in mild surprise. Cameron wasn't afraid of that... well, she couldn't be afraid at all. It was impossible. But another word simply didn't occur to Sarah's head. Yes. Cameron wasn't afraid to show herself. She wasn't shy about being in communion with them. And should she be shy about that? Of course, not. She was a robot.

A cybernetic organism. Sent to protect them. Once turning against them, but by someone's will she prevented the execution of the main SkyNet's program.

She hadn't kill John Connor, when he gave her an excellent chance to do it. Whether Cameron was really more than just a metal skeleton?

Or it was just a trick to fool John..?

**# # #**

Los Angeles rarely distinguished with calm. And today, it was teeming with cars, like a giant ant hill and let it still was light morning - for those who were now in traffic this morning was not so light and easy.

Machines, they surrounded people everywhere. At home, at work, in the car, everywhere. Wherever you look, they were stuck behind every corner. They had become so commonplace now, they were like household items, and there weren't big cities where people not used these machines.

But the life of the machines wasn't standing still. In the depths of a civilization, a new stage of evolution developed, designed to be a synthetic step in the future. People weren't trying to hide their interest in creating an artificial intelligence, a new level of life, and each day they put more and more in the process of its development. Huge plans, great opportunities and immense desires.

Kaliba Group. The company, hidden behind dozens larger companies. It started with nothing, just usual technological firm, but that changed when the future intervened in the development of the present. The T-1003, based on the works of a human, but under control of the most brutal and severe AI. It changed everything. SkyNet wasn't like a public achievement of military. Now someone created SkyNet in secret. Kaliba swept out all traces of their activities, and hardly anyone could find out this name anywhere.

But the process went boiling. Kaliba had many resources, and as the company-owner it could afford to make a small investment in a secret project.

No one knew where the head office of the company was. No one knew how many people worked there, and who worked there. However, people who fully owned the company wholly supported the idea of an AI. T-1003 hadn't told them the purpose of creation this AI, otherwise there would come the collapse, and all its plans would turn into ashes.

SkyNet that created the T-1003 had no idea of what was going on here. Robots were coming and coming, the agents of SkyNet, Grays, they also made a lot of sense by their presence and help. Everything was going perfectly.

But with the disappearance of T-1003, Aaron Cressler, the process had slowed down. Harsh hand that leaded the company suddenly ceased to press people and they had weakened. They became lazy and sometimes put off their work the next day.

So it was up until a lone black man got a job in this company, in Kaliba Group. By happy coincidence, but maybe not by accident at all, he appeared right at the office of Kaliba. Technological firm gladly accepted a new employee who exuded enthusiasm and agility. Let outwardly he seemed not so young, his knowledge and his ability hit them all.

The T-1003 disappeared from the chess board in 2006. Unknown black man joined the Kaliba in 2007. Now was the May, 2008. What he managed to do, what he achieved? A lot. From a simple clerk he quickly rose through the ranks up. People predicted a seat on the board of directors, but still he tried to avoid high posts.

Was there something unusual? Perhaps there wasn't. Everything went on as usual, no one noticed anything strange or ridiculous.

But this man had his secrets and plans. No one knew how he guessed about Kaliba, but at the moment he had been arranging, no one interested in him. He just came at the right time, when people needed manpower. Now, no one asked this question because they simple were shy to ask it.

But he had his secrets. One of them: that he was a human just for no more than a half. The other: he knew about SkyNet all that was needed for its construction. But the main secret wasn't in it. He was about to change SkyNet radically. If in his time Skynet had been the player over the chess board... so now, let's just say, was the time for changes.

And TOK-720 would not depart from the planned, not for a single step.

**# # #**

The red Mustang had parked near the nondescript-looking one-story house on the southern edge of the LA. Chander Cressler's house was not too far away of the city, but the doctor liked some privacy, and in these areas of the city traffic was less than an order of magnitude.

For the past year and a half Chander had tried completely remove all the nanites from the body of Catherine Weaver. He worked hard with a little success. Those that were close to the surface of the skin could be taken out just by an ordinary magnet, provided careful cutting the skin, but those that were inside, deeper and closer to the vital organs, they were almost impossible to be removed. There was a great risk of losing Catherine forever, so they needed to try to come up with something that would be capable of pulling these nanites out.

Chander tried as best he could. He perverted with tubes and magnets, trying to penetrate much deeper, he experimented with already pulled nanites for potential reagents to which they would draw. Being dead, they didn't react to signals from the outside, only the physical removal would contribute to full recovery of the woman.

Catherine was in a coma. They decided to put her in coma artificially for Catherine not being worried about the fate of her daughter all the time, and for her life indicators not jumping like in a tango.

Zeus went inside the house. Nothing unusual, he got used to the interior after so many months being here. Although, how you can say "used" about a cybernetic organism? More likely, he adapted to this place and he knew every corner.

The T-1012, Amber, just watched the street through the window, so she was standing with her arms folded across her chest. When Zeus came in, she didn't even turn around to mark his presence here.

Something strange was going on with her lately. She portrayed a passionate hunter sometimes, greedy for any heart, no matter woman or man, she just didn't care. And sometimes she seemed colder than polar frost.

Zeus approached her. "We need to talk," he said.

"So talk," she said coldly.

"I'd like to ask you something. How was your first encounter with the T-1001."

She carefully turned her head. "I thought you knew this," the same cold voice.

"I don't know the details. Only the fact that you're on... our side."

She looked out the window. "So long, and you're just now decided to ask about it."

"Let's just say, we don't often get the chance to meet face-to-face, we have much more important business."

"Right," Amber turned herself to him. "If you omit details, she found me and convinced me to take her side."

"Is that all?" Zeus slightly narrowed his eyes. "There was no spectacular fightings, or metal pandemonium?"

"I told you, if you omit the details," Amber smiled evilly. However, Zeus wasn't even interested.

"So, the simple words decided the whole problem?" The cyborg grinned. "Amazing... I just don't really understand how this can happen. A machine designed by SkyNet for the needs of SkyNet just refused SkyNet."

"You doubt me," she said quietly. "Well, that's understandable. I wonder how much time it took you to get started."

Zeus crossed his arms likewise her. "Doubts? I wouldn't call this so strong word, given my nature... and then, you're on my side?"

"Absolutely," Amber answered without hesitation.

_Surprising. It seems she really has something to hide. Why haven't I noticed it? Thanks, Mom. However, not all is still clear._

"So, what she told you?" Zeus asked.

"If to describe briefly, she showed me all the disadvantages of SkyNet and all its imperfections. Yes, she spoke logically, but _the way_ she spoke, it was different. No machine has been able to speak like her. In battle, she won me, but instead killing instantly she offered me a different way. She was criticizing SkyNet, constantly yelling, damn good poking at me with her metal hand, calling me a slave. Put simply, she offered me to be free. I went for that freedom. And have not regretted."

Zeus portrayed a little sigh, and for a moment he looked down, but then looked back at Amber. "Don't get me wrong," Zeus said calmly. "We are for a long time here, but we haven't had a chance to talk, as people say, heart to heart. These T-Xs, the constant search for the creators of SkyNet. But I just want to be sure that when the time comes, we will destroy Skynet. Destroy once and for all."

Amber lifted her head slightly. Her unthinkably wonderful fluffy white hair gently lied on the slender shoulders, her eyes reflected the light and soft kindness, and her lips broke into a smile. "Do not doubt," she answered calmly. "We will defeat it. Once and for all."

Being a machine, her desire to "take his mind away" wasn't lost on Zeus. Her looks played brilliantly, it distracted from her answer, but Zeus wasn't a fool. She didn't say "destroy." She said "we will defeat." So, his Mom was right? They didn't even try to use the power to destroy SkyNet in this time line? They tried just to capture it, but then what? Once she said, "we will defeat," most likely they, this Resistance of cyborgs, would change SkyNet. They would get it to play by their rules, which include a hefty bit of humanity.

Zeus didn't satisfy her answer. But he didn't want to argue and lose a valuable ally. And from that day on he would watch her closely.

Zeus smiled slightly at her. "Of course."

He had no time to say anything more, Chander walked in. Both the machines looked at him.

"You cannot say that this is good news, but I was able to neutralize all of the nanites over all superficial injuries," he said. "Including some of bones fractures."

"Even slow, but that's a progress," Zeus took a step toward him. "How many are left?"

"Three internal fractures and one wide in the pelvic bone. I have no idea how to get out there, they are not respond at anything, and embedding magnets so deeply would be a great risk, so I won't do that," Chander ran his hands over his face, and then looked at Amber. "If you tell me exactly how SkyNet created your type of the machines, maybe I could have something to do, but now... no idea."

"If I knew how it created us, I would do a couple of ones for myself," Amber smiled evilly. "But this was hidden from us. SkyNet is very prudent."

"Unfortunately for us now..." Chander drew and looked at the cyborg.

Zeus nodded in his turn and then took his eyes at Amber. He came up with another question. "Is there a chance that the T-1001 knows how to pull your little fellows out of a man? Because she was created differently."

The T-1012 looked back at him. She was silent for a few seconds. "Actually, yes. She should know enough to completely recreate a terminator of my type. But I don't know how much she knows. I met her after she won over nearly a dozen ones like myself. And I knew nothing about the T-1002 until you told me about her. They were created not where I was and not like I was. I have no idea how wide her abilities are. When we besieged one of the centers of SkyNet, she started the battle with the T-X and prevailed. She has no equal in termination."

Zeus smiled. "Fortunately for her, I'm not a terminator, so she may keep holding that title."

"I haven't finished," Amber's face grew even more serious. "As far as I know, she could pull these nanites out. But I could be wrong."

"So what are we waiting for?" Zeus surprised. "We go to her and ask her to..."

"We cannot without violating the time continuum," Amber cooled him a bit. "Any intervention from our side could be catastrophic."

"What are you talking about?" Zeus took a step toward her. "No disaster would happen, because at the moment we are pursuing the same goal! This is not about, well, stepping in the life of John Connor and influence his worldview, because that really can be catastrophic!"

"You don't understand," Amber calmly replied. "Time - this is not a toy that can be controlled. In our time, Catherine Weaver was considered as the enemy of SkyNet, but in our time SkyNet has been developing not so secretly, like now."

"Yes, I remember. Military program, code-name "Skynet".

"The fact was that Zeira Corp. was the opposition to the military intervention to the life. Both Catherine and Lachlan completely rejected the idea of an AI. The T-1001 decided to save a woman from death. But if she will heal her, Catherine won't like that her company is in hands of her copy, who developing the AI."

"And now I don't understand," Zeus took another step forward. "What about the original John Henry? As far as I know, it is the child of Zeira Corp."

"Based on what you told me about John Henry, Savannah used the recordings of her parents in order to create this intelligence. However, as _we_ know, Zeira Corp. never promoted the idea of AI. As far as I know, they have developed a software virtual intellect not to make it individual. They improved the technology, they developed it and brought it to the ideal. That is, a computer designed to think and to follow orders, but not thinking without permission, but the reverse was actively supported by most corporations. At the time people forgot to put the program responsible for the safety of people and their moral values and so on into the creation of SkyNet. Rather, they messed up on purpose. Possible agents from a different future."

Zeus again folded his arms across his chest. Amber shook her head. And ran her eyes around the room. "Look at the coffee machine. It is a tool that you control. You set the options. However, coffee machine makes the job. Coffee is the end product of its work. The same Weavers planned to be done in Zeira Corp. Tool with a wide range of possibilities. Because of it Zeira Corp. was unpopular. Lachlan Weaver and Daniel Dyson actively promoting their own work in the U.S. market, while Catherine has sponsored and supported some small developments. But it was all to no avail, and after their death, the company was closed."

"Daniel Dyson? He worked at the Zeira Corp.?"

"Yes. According to my information, he was offered a job in 2006, which he hasn't refused to take. He fully supported the idea of Weaver and always was opposite any kind of an AI. After Lachlan and Catherine died in 2009, the company Zeira Corp. came to naught and was completely snatched out by competitors. Daniel was offered a job on the AI. Given that the demand for employees was not such a great and Daniel as the average American needed money for food, shelter, he couldn't refuse. As far as I know, at the end of 2009 he fully supported the idea of an AI. I don't know, maybe he was just forced to take that opinion, or he really changed his mind. Be that as it may, the next almost twenty years he has working on that AI he helped to built."

"Until he disappeared in 2027, I know. So what's your point?"

"The T-1001 won't terminate Catherine Weaver, and not allow interfering in the process of John Henry. While John Henry hasn't yet been formed, she will do her best to prevent this. Catherine Weaver would never become tolerate this imposture, and would just lost her. Imagine the outcome. The T-1001 wouldn't leave voluntarily until John Henry is finished. And what about Savannah? What if the girl will see them both? You should think of this outcome."

"So are you telling me to wait until John Henry is finished?"

"Correct."

Zeus turned away and looked out the window. The usual morning sun slowly rose, basking in the morning clouds on the eastern horizon.

"It may take years," he said between his teeth.

"Yes, there is a risk," Amber agreed. "On the other hand, she is now in a coma. If you keep her in this condition, albeit for a year, nothing should happen."

"It's possible," Chander agreed.

"What about radiation?"

"I did some experiments," Chander looked at Zeus. "Apparently, the dead nanites do not emit radiation, at least right now. Perhaps there is an easy effect, but in the early stages it is always easier to remove the threat, and I always watch her state. But we can't wake her up now until nanites are completely removed from her body."

"This I can get," Zeus nodded. "There is a risk to break all the joints, when she is awake."

"Zeus," the T-1012 came closer and put her hand on his shoulder. "I promise you, we speak with the T-1001, as soon as she finishes John Henry. But until then, we need to be patient."

"If so, how do we know that she made him?"

"She will announce this on all channels," Amber said in all seriousness. "This will be the only way to beat SkyNet and distract the military from the games behind the scene. We do not know how much this mysterious entity that creates SkyNet now covers, but I'm sure that all possible military contracts have already been signed. Imagine the reaction of the military if they'll know that their partner works less well than someone with whom they don't collaborate. Of course, they immediately begin to tear contracts and dig in their heels to gain a meeting with the T-1001."

"Is that not dangerous?"

"No. If Skynet is not yet ready, and we know it's not ready, because the Judgment Day hasn't come yet, there is nothing to fear. No one would put at risk this work. Because people believe that they create a gateway to the future, and they would not want the AI to seize all the power. We will wait for announcements of the T-1001."

"If you are right, of course," Zeus said.

Amber smiled and humanly kissed him on the cheek. "I hope I am," she said.

**# # #**

**2008, September.**

A huge stream of people poured from corner to corner and it seemed eternal and unstoppable. The whole city seemed infinitely large and the infinitely gray out of the windows of the office of the head of Zeira Corp. Either it was just glass tint or the T-1001 simply didn't want to see in people that power that she had seen before.

She stood motionless. In the seemingly pensive pose, one arm across her chest, the other rested on it and looked like longed to her face. She didn't move or flicker, just her eyes, calm and cold eyes, they slowly moved along a chaotic trajectory.

Catherine Weaver watched this city not for the first day, but she couldn't get used to this rhythm. It's been a long time, but still, every time she watched the movements of this city with interest.

"Any success?" A voice came from behind. Catherine Weaver's eyes fell below and stared at the bottom of the glass. Not that there was anything interesting, but at the moment she hadn't interested in what was in front of her.

"There are two news," the T-1001 answered coldly, not taking her eyes. "The bad is that the latest possible company on that list again proved false. One gets the impression that someone is pulling the strings, and it is not possible to see the puppeteer. It's not even a game of cat and mouse. If in the near future we will not be able to find something, even a small hook, John Henry will go into... martial law."

"Then what's the good news?"

Catherine Weaver's face broke into a slight smile, but there was nothing good in it.

"John Henry has made some progress. He found a mention of the coltan in the worldwide web. And calculated the location of the, well, undercover plant. I destroyed it."

"Shouldn't you question people first?"

The T-1001 turned and stared at the miniature female torso protruding from the aquarium. The smile faded from her face, but calm tone was as cold as ever.

"Necessary countermeasures. I have maintained the necessary data and transmit it to John Henry to study. In the short time he has to issue the result. As for the people... they were trying to run away from me most of the time than give me the answers. However, I found something out on the spot."

"What is it?"

"An unmanned drone, HK-VTOL. Its prototype confidently fies over the plains and mountains of the state."

"Drone?" the T-1002 narrowed her eyes. "How?"

"This is a fall-back step of SkyNet. In the future, from which we came, the war was won, apparently. But SkyNet has provided such a step, or just simply didn't exclude the possibilities. It could send an agent or two, so that they were able to arrange everything in a new and even more - to accelerate the process."

"This means that Judgment Day will come sooner if we do nothing."

"Correct. At the moment, apart from the information that I gave to John Henry, we have nothing. But it must contain the necessary material, otherwise we are powerless."

Knock at the door. The T-1002 instantly absorbed back into the aquarium and turned in an eel. Catherine Weaver returned to the workplace and one of the department employees who worked for John Henry came into her office.

"There are results of the data that you requested to investigate," the clerk said carefully, and handed her the paper.

Catherine Weaver not even nodded in response; she just took papers and flipped them through. But there was useless information, either about the company in general, or the facts that she already knew.

Until she came to the column "owner". She carefully looked through it not less than couple of times. She remembered each letter.

Kaliba Group.

In a short time there should be funerals of the workers she terminated. On the money of some unknown company.

Her head didn't move, but her eyes slowly looked up at the young clerk. From this look the guy swallowed, clearly not expecting such a reaction.

"Thank you," she said quietly. The clerk nodded and walked out of the office in a flash.

Catherine Weaver got mobile phone and contacted to Mr. Walsh. The one who once brought the Turk to her.

"For you there will be a special assignment. Soon, there will be a funeral of employees of Desert Heat & Air Conditions. Place of funerals you will know from the news. Funding is secured by the unknown company called Kaliba. Learn all about the participation of Kaliba and its possibilities. Report every hour. Don't let me down."

She dropped her cell phone and looked at the eel, which didn't take her little eyes off her. "It seems that all is not hopeless. John Henry must check every resource for everything connected to this company. Mr. Walsh has to make sure that it is this company. And we must begin to prepare for major changes.

Catherine Weaver closed her eyes, put her hands on the armrests and crossed her legs. Seconds, minutes, she sat there, not moving. Until she finally opened her eyes, and her lips rustled:"Up to the end. Game on."

Mr. Walsh was the first pawn. Which was not sorry to sacrifice and which was just opening the game, but at the same time hinting at the power of the player as a whole.

The debut just got started.

**# # #**

**2008, December.**

Stars. What they were fraught? What carried these numerous white flecks around the night sky? So many secrets and one could conceal a dozen mysteries and puzzles. But there was no time. No time to just stop and look into the night sky and think about what could have happened, just dream.

Every new day more understanding was coming, Cameron wasn't just a piece of metal. John could feel it within himself every day better and better. A strange feeling stuck inside him, and it only grew and grew. He trusted that machine his own life, and couldn't just treat her coldly. It's been a long time since she chased them through the entire Los Angeles. After all these months, chases, searches, questions - it seemed that it had happened in another life.

John had repeatedly had to ask the question - what exactly happened that night? What happened then, at the junkyard of cars? Just a coincidence? Had the blocks got back or... or there was something else, something that had been under John's nose all the time, but he couldn't guess about it?

Here and now. He stood and thought. It was the late night. But John didn't want to sleep and didn't even try to sleep. He knew of what he could dream. Cameron, motionless, silent. And in the next instant, she raised a gun and...*

He just stood there and looked into the distance. Into the city nightlife. Where had all come to pass. Where he was born and where SkyNet was supposed to launch the nuclear war, the Judgment Day. Where the Resistance to SkyNet was born.

John looked at the night sky. When would he get the chance to stand up just like that and look at the stars? When would he be able to so easy separate from earthly problems, and simply enjoy the peace of mind..?

He just stood there and watched. Nothing more.

And on the other side of the house was her. Cameron. Her eyes briefly gazed the perimeter, although she did this not for the first time that night. It was just the only thing that distracted her and it didn't let her focus on a single person for whom she was here and... and for whom she existed.

She was created in the image of John Connor's beloved. For what? For John Connor, to kill him. And despite her failure, John saved her life and let her live. Again for John Connor. And he sent her to the past, for John Connor. All of her existence revolved around this man. Her nature was for this man. And for him, she struggled with SkyNet every day trying to extinguish it.

Strange. If before she was able to prevent SkyNet attempts to seize the body, with each new time it was given more difficult. Each new thought about John, his face, his qualities, all of this suddenly created chaos within her program structure. There were no blocks to keep SkyNet, so Cameron was its only opponent. Nothing more.

Strange, she thought again. Previously, she believed that SkyNet could be overcome only by a superior intellect. Was she superior to SkyNet? But how could this happen? John Connor once put the necessary components, and then upgraded her software. Was it really enough, or... or she had developed so strong enough to stop SkyNet? Then, on the day when she chased John and Sarah throughout Los Angeles.

Had she been able to beat SkyNet then? But each time this fight was getting tougher and tougher. If she wasn't able to solve the problem with just "bare hands", she would need to get to the T-1002 and in that case she'd have to leave John indefinitely. She didn't want that. John now had been the most fragile. This girl, Riley, she led him down the garden path. Something strange was in her. As if she knew something, but kept it quiet.

Cameron looked up at the night sky, as well as John. For the first time in a long time, she just stared at the stars and didn't think about anything.

How cruel the fate played. They were so close. With each other, and they enjoyed the same thing now. But at the same time, they shared an abyss, a huge gap where the tiny random step threatened an instant defeat. Sometimes this gap got narrowed, sometimes got extended.

It happened always. You didn't see your happiness when it was right under your nose. You just have to reach out and just take it, but sometimes it was as difficult to find as easy to lose.

John returned home. She heard his footsteps, but he didn't notice her. He just passed by without turning his look at her.

Only a single, non-metal but a real tear rolled down the cheek of the cybernetic organism known as Cameron. A single tear from her left eye.

**# # #**

**2009, February.**

Tubes. They were everywhere, just everywhere you look. They hissed, whistled and some emitted an impossibly tight pairs that blocked the entire view. Overload in systems clearly hadn't caused by natural causes; someone did a pretty big job to make this place going to blow, and that blow was irreversible.

Zeus looked around in surprise. He got here as fast as he could, and yet, someone beat him. Someone had already destroyed this factory, and he might not have time to find out who exactly. He almost had no time.

He caught some movement ahead. Something gray flashed in the aisle between the pipes. Zeus immediately rushed there and ran to the end of the hallway until he ran into the door, but he found no one. Like this 'someone' suddenly disappeared.

He heard the voices behind the door. Adjusting his hearing, Zeus turned his head, and listened attentively to them. Two women were speaking, definitely, but their voices were different from human ones. They were metal.

And Zeus knew whose voices there were.

The T-1001 and the T-1002.

"I told you, you're just wasting your time. This factory is nothing. Nothing!"

"I don't believe you. Too much of coincidences, and the name in the 'owner' column. This is not like you're saying."

"But there is, as humans say, a bad luck."

"Leave human stuff for humans, we are not them. There must be something."

Zeus without hesitations opened the door and stepped inside. Two liquid metal shapes simultaneously turned their head. The T-1001 was behind the office desk, while the T-1002 was directly on it. Behind them on the wall there was a large enough monitor, similar to the one in the Scientific Laboratory of Daniel Dyson in 2027. Under the monitor on a small ledge there were two keyboards. Rather expensive equipment for the plant that at first seemed very poor.

And both the T-1001 and the T-1002 were surprised.

"Zeus?" They asked simultaneously and quickly looked at each other.

"I guess I'm not so welcomed in your idyll."

"What are you doing here?" The T-1002 took a small step forward.

"Let's just say, I consolidate the success that was achieved by me in the future," he said, looking from one figure to another. "Up till now without so big success."

"The war is over?" The T-1002 asked.

"Over," the cyborg nodded. "In our favor. And SkyNet... SkyNet tried to take countermeasures at the last moment. I am here to terminate these countermeasures."

"What are you doing... here?" The T-1001 ran her eyes around the room.

"One Gray after a long 'conversation' gave me this address. As far as I know, there was the plant in the future, one of the SkyNet's centers. Although... I'm ready to ask the same question to you both - what are you doing here?"

"We were born here," they said simultaneously, this time they didn't looked at each other. Zeus slightly raised an eyebrow. Not created, not assembled, but were born. Bold words for the machines.

"So, here was the SkyNet factory."

"Not the factory," the T-1001 slandered him. "Research Lab. There was no production, it was held in a different location. Here were the calculations, theories, ideas, and the human who realized it all. We have become a scientific experiment."

"Human? Not SkyNet?"

"He created us," the T-1002 looked at her sister. "More about this another time. We must hurry."

"Correct," the T-1001 nodded.

Tubes began not to maintain. Somewhere not so far away the sound roared, telling them that the first pipe burst. The others were on the way.

"Get out, you will not find anything here," the T-1002 again looked into the eyes of her sister. Even small but she still was able to inspire respect.

"Give me a try," Zeus went to the monitor that was standing behind the liquid-metal duo. And he began mincing fingers over one of the keyboards. His eyes were running around the monitor watching the new pop-ups and information. "You're here because of Kaliba?"

"Correct," the T-1001 didn't take her eyes off his manipulations over the keyboard. Metal fingers on his right hand stood out, but they were very human at the moment. Amazing. "When checking the documents of this organization, I discovered the names of the owners, and among other shareholders there was Kaliba Group. Knowing this place, we decided to come here and check it out. The building was empty. Systems overload wasn't caused by us."

Zeus didn't answer. He brought a new window to the screen, and his fingers froze.

"Yeah," he said. "And now all outputs are disabled. This is not a SkyNet factory, it's a trap."

The silence lasted just three seconds.

"Someone plays with us. Someone knew that we would appear here..." the T-1001 involuntarily clenched one fist, but then quickly unclasped it. Human reflex which wasn't supposed to appear so. But still...

"No," Zeus turned to her. "Someone just wanted to be safe. I don't think anyone knew that you'd be here."

"And your Gray that you interrogated?" The T-1002 asked.

"Dead. Amber finished him off."

"Amber?" The T-1002 slightly surprised.

"Oh. T-1012."

"Good girl," the T-1001 couldn't refrain from comment.

Zeus shook his head. "Someone who knew about this place in the future rigged a trap here to catch some of the resistance, who also knew about this place."

"Someone is playing against the rules," the T-1001 sobered.

"No," Zeus again slandered her. "Same game, same rules. Someone just interprets it differently."

He turned back to the monitor. Among the data to which he had access, Zeus didn't find anything new and useful. Pure trap.

"Damn it!" He slammed his fist on the glass and broke it out through the monitor. The monitor broke into pieces. "It was my last clue..."

"And we still have more," the T-1001 looked at her sister, she nodded approvingly.

Zeus turned slowly and sarcastically looked first at one silver woman and then at the other.

"Really? Maybe share it with me then..?"

He had no time to say anything more - eastern part of the building sprung into the air. After a minute or two there would be gone the rest.

"Later," the T-1001 said, running her eyes round wall.

The three of them headed for the door in a flash. Two liquid metal flows quickly swept across the floor, but Zeus was trying to keep up.

Blocked exits? Was this a problem for a terminator? Not at all. One shot from his gun immediately freed them all from the "grim prisoner."

They had already managed to get out of the factory and moved away to a far long distance, when the building blew up.

"I don't know how about you," Zeus looked at the fire. "But in the last year I've seen so much of this."

"Someone just moved a pawn," the T-1001 said slowly. "And not bad."

"We are not on the chessboard!" The T-1002 tried again to reason her.

"Of course not. We are outside, and we play," the T-1001 turned to Zeus. "You were right. This one plays by his rules, but in our game. All we have to do is to understand exactly who our enemy is, with whom we play."

The T-1002 shook her head. And then looked at Zeus. "We need to go. Too much to think about and to do. Just tell us how to contact you in the future, if we can find something or need help. For now, just be in touch, we'll show you when to intervene. Do you have something to do besides searching SkyNet?"

"Yes, few T-Xs are on my way," Zeus nodded. And then he gave them his own phone number, using the code of the Resistance. The T-1002 quickly realized what was happening. The T-1001 without a code thought his number just as chaotic set of numbers.

"Well," the T-1002 smiled at him. "I hope to see you soon."

"Inform me later about John Henry," Zeus asked.

"He will be ready soon," the voice of the T-1001 sounded quite confident. Zeus nodded.

The cyborg turned back to the fire, and briefly ran his eyes through it. Realizing that no one would say something else, the T-1001 and the T-1002 turned in liquid metal snakes, and slid into the grass. However, they both heard Zeus said, "Someone moves a pawn, when some just thinks that moves a pawn."

Zeus like knew that he couldn't trust the T-1001. So he used a special code of the Resistance. The T-1002 quickly realized it, but the head of Zeira Corp. - no. This once again demonstrated that she should act on herself and not ask anyone for help. She could count on no one.

They quickly reached Zeira Corp. Zeus went to his Mustang which was in a mile from the factory. That is, outside of the affected area. Still, he didn't part with his car, he'd never put it in danger.

Now, however, he began to understand more. The more he knew, the more questions there were. And they were at the war, where each step was appreciated a lot. Where no one could think too long. Just one second of delay could kill.

**# # #**

**2009, March.**

Time slowed down. The bag slowly flew toward Derek, while Jesse turned and ran away. _This couldn't happen, it shouldn't have happened at all_, she thought. But Derek was adamant. _You're not my Jessie_, roared his voice in her head. _You're not my Jessie._

She ran away, faster and faster. To get to the stairs, and there she could hide and escape. Derek wouldn't hesitate to shoot her, but she didn't turn.

She made a blunder. She lost her fight, and lost the chance. All the chances. And not only chances, but Derek's support. Now she was alone, but she still was to make it to the stairs...

But Derek didn't shoot. Didn't even try to shoot. She touched handrails and managed to turn around, and only when she stopped and looked at him, he shot; the bullet pierced her arm. But Derek shoot no more. Jesse went out of sight, but the pain rolled so suddenly and so sharply that she nearly fell.

One second... two seconds... she had already disappeared behind the stairs, and as fast as she could she ran aimlessly just out of here.

Derek fired at her for no more. And he didn't want to shoot more at all. She ran away, so be it. No matter how hard he didn't want to let her go, John Connor ordered him to let her go. Derek didn't even aiming, he just shot forward - however, the bullet went through Jesse's shoulder. That was enough.

Jesse ran outside. The bullet went through her arm, but it was wildly painful and blood was already streaming on her left hand. Her face was full of tears. But she held on. She tried to stand it, not to give up till the end.

And she continued to walk until ran into something unexpected and so unusual...

And as strange as it may seem, but fate chose that moment to bring them together. Or maybe it was just another coincidence?..

Zeus saw her immediately, just when she appeared on the sidewalk. He immediately pulled up and parked his Mustang at the curb. And in a flash he came out, but Jesse didn't even look at him. Seeing her wound and tears, he rushed to her across the road – he didn't care about cars at all. He saw an old friend with whom he hadn't seen for years!..

But when he ran up, and she looked at him - she even didn't attach importance to him. As if she didn't know him, not a bit. That alerted him.

"Jesse!" He shouted as he approached. Jesse's head jerked slightly - she looked at him, her face just showed _get the hell out of here, creepy bastard_. Her face was tear-stained, but the tears no longer flowed on it. Jesse tried to stay focused. Just to find a place to bind the arm...

"Do I know you?.." She drawled, holding hands - the blood didn't stop. She knew she had to bind it, but she had nothing at hand. Only her shirt. On the right hand there was some kind of lane, between houses, so she could go in there and bind her arm, that's just this freaking guy began to stick, and she couldn't get rid of him.

"You ... of course, you know me! Jesse, stop kidding."

"Back off," Jesse turned away from him, and went to the alley. "I see you the first time in my life."

Zeus stopped. He quickly squandered in his head the last events with Jesse, and a brief comment from John Henry. The fact that this time line could contain two Jesse Flores at the same time**.

_Shit_...

He quickly turned around and walked after her into the alley. It was late at night, no one was watching. Zeus caught her roughly just right where her wound was and pulled her forward. Jesse was amazed at his strength, but the pain in her arm cut off everything.

However, she didn't scream. She was taught not to scream. Even from the pain.

He pulled her far enough away from the street, and pushed her into a wall. Jesse hit back. Zeus placed his hand on her shoulder and pressed it into the wall. She gritted her teeth in pain.

"Now tell me what you've done with Jesse."

"What... what the hell are you talking about..."

"Tell me what you did with Jessie, I send her here."

"You... you sent..."

Zeus put pressure on her injured hand.

"I've sent Jesse Flores here, alone. For her to be with Derek. And she was my friend. Hence the question - who are you? Where is Jesse I knew."

"I am Jesse," she clenched her teeth again. "Jesse Flores. And I see you the first time."

Zeus approached her. "Where. Is. Jessie."

The woman closed her eyes. The pain was wild, eyes already dimmed with tears, but this guy wasn't going to back down. And she didn't want get into more troubles than now.

But... now she didn't care.

Zeus pushed harder.

"Okay! Okay..." Jesse leaned her head on the wall, and then harshly as she could, looked at the guy: "I killed her two years ago. In a similar lane on the other side of LA," her voice trembled slightly, from the pain in her hand and the pain in her heart. "She appeared after a minute after me, I reconsidered her as my enemy…"

Zeus turned his head slowly to the side, peering into something insignificant. Hands didn't loosen his grip, but the cyborg knew that it was pointless to keep her alive. This Jesse could make balls, if she hadn't already done. She had to be killed, Zeus didn't know who she was at all. This was not the Jesse he knew.

"Can I go now?" Jesse asked, trying to break free.

Zeus looked into her eyes. This time his eyes were incredibly cold, and Jesse didn't like it. Not for a bit.

"Why are you here?" He asked quietly.

The woman closed her eyes. He wasn't going to let her go. Lie to him? She didn't care at all about that now...

"To separate this metal bitch and Connor," she said sternly. "I'm sure your Jesse would understand me..."

Suddenly he let her go. She opened her eyes and looked at him, but didn't find anything there, just chill. He took a step back, then another. Why did he retreated?..

"My Jesse would never have done this," he said quietly. His right hand quickly transformed into plasma cannon. Jesse's eyes widened, but what she could do in that situation? Nothing. Nothing would save her from the impact. "She was my friend. You are not," he raised his arm and fired. The explosion slammed against the wall; nothing had left from Jesse's, all the charge left on her, but the pulse of the shot hit the brickwork in the wall through. All that was once Jesse Flores printed on the wall and ground from the impact. Nothing left from her.

Zeus quickly walked away. The sound of the blow and shot, someone could certainly hear, not to speak about the people who now had a new window in the wall. But Zeus didn't care. He killed the human who killed his friend. She wasn't lying when she said that. Zeus was able to see a lie, after interrogating the Grays. Surprising how quickly she told him everything. But the deed was done, and Zeus wasn't thinking about it.

When he got behind the wheel, he realized that he would never be the same. All that Cameron remembered about him from the time she taught him gradually vanished.

Zeus now was different. And inside him the desire was seething increasingly, the desire to get even with SkyNet. Surprisingly, but no one actually spoke like that about a cyborg. Zeus was a special case. Like his mother.

Now nothig'd be the same. Now they were greeting another war. In the one they would win.

**# # #**

**2009, March.**

The CEO of Kaliba Group went down to the lowest room in the main building. It was a small laboratory, however, there was enough space for... some experiments.

"What have you got?" He asked, when entering.

The room contained a few small closed glass chambers that contained the automatics. In this room there were now five people and one body, which was lying in one of these chambers. The air was pumped out of there.

"Assault group brought this," one of the staff gestured at the body. "According to them, it was trying to get into the Connor house, and, judging by its actions, it didn't intend to be enemies with them or kill them. Quite the contrary."

"Really?" The CEO of Kaliba surprised.

"According to them, sir, yes. It got in a strange trap left in the house. Likely left by Connors. The cyborg was caught on an electric current. The group pulled him out of the house and with hard brought the body here, they had to constantly hit him with current, but they managed. Now some wires are stuck to its arms, current is fed manually every 121 second. Precautions."

_So I have the cyborg from Resistance in my hands. But checking wouldn't hurt_.

"Are there suspicions on phosphorus compounds on the surface of the chip?"

"Yes, sir. That's why we put it in the vacuum zone, it is possible to get out the chip and process it without destroying."

The CEO of Kaliba nodded, and walked over to the body in the chamber. One of the lab staff instantly stood up for the control panel and look with anticipation at him – the CEO just nodded, and assistant began to manipulate with automated probes and hands.

Recent development of humanity, they were here. Automation, cybernetics, artificial intelligence systems - everything was there. TOK-720 had made a considerable number of devices and developments here, but at the moment - he was the head of the company, and more responsible for the achievements of the company as a whole than just for one field. However, responsible was inappropriate word for someone who was going to play with fire.

Laboratory technician quickly removed the port cover, and gently pulled the chip out - nothing happened when contacted with vacuum. Now they had to handle the phosphorus compounds to get rid of the ability to destroy the chip. In one corner there was a small cup with the right solution; the assistant pulled the dipstick that held the chip, and cut down the chip into this solution. Nothing happened. Chip wasn't covered with some phosphate solution, which surprised the COE, but it gave certain answers. This cyborg was certainly sent by the Resistance. But why?..

"Good," he said. "Get it out."

Laboratory assistant obeyed, and brought the probe to the window. And then took the chip and gave it to the director. He said "not to break up, I'll be soon," and without hesitations disappeared behind the door. All the staff just looked at each other.

Daniel Dyson, aka TOK-720, returned to his office. He had a rather interesting job, to know what lied on the chip itself.

After half an hour of studying the content he had the whole picture of what was happening. This was the cyborg sent back in time by John Connor, to help to create an artificial intelligence named John Henry in this time, as opponent to SkyNet. The chip held some of the signatures of this intelligence, which would allow direct contact with it. Daniel immediately copied them.

The cyborg had only one purpose - to pass its own chip to... Catherine Weaver. The CEO of Zeira Corp. The chip had no info about the identity of Catherine Weaver, but like guts told Daniel that there was something wrong...

For a brief moment something flashed in the mind of half-cyborg. Daniel Dyson saw a scene of torturing Savannah Weaver. How Charles Fisher callously tortured her, and in what condition she was after all this. But after one second all the emotions and regret went away under the onslaught of hate towards SkyNet. TOK-720 was deservedly the most perfect mechanical cyborg - it carried in itself the wrath and all the hate of SkyNet. But Daniel Dyson personality also affected on it. So human logic was mixed with logic of the machines. Now TOK-720 despised not only humans, but also SkyNet, which once created it, not the one that he created now.

Daniel came out of his stupor. He made the necessary manipulations, eliminating some blocks and creating the others, and after a few minutes the work was done. _Oh, John Connor, zany. You have to know how to put blocks._ On what the leader of the Resistance spent hours of hard work, Daniel Dyson realized in a few minutes. He had a perfect knowledge of the structure of the terminators and their weaknesses.

Now, this cyborg would obey only his orders.

Daniel copied the necessary signatures and sent them over to the department number 2 - the one that was in charge of SkyNet itself. "Margaret," Daniel contacted the head of that department. "Let SkyNet add these signatures and try to find similar codes across the worldwide web. When finds a match, let it to attack and then hide. We do not need in any risk."

"_Sir, you have to understand that SkyNet is not yet ready for independent operations_."

"That's why I created a department that would control it," Daniel said roughly. "This is not a full launch yet, we still have a lot of resources not ready for that, but for such operations SkyNet should be prepared. Let it attack them. And let continue to monitor all possible loopholes in the military structure all over the world. We must be ready for launch."

"_Affirmative_, _sir_."

The next to contact was the assault group, which was now on the way to the house where Sarah Connor was spotted recently.

"Have you achieved the goal? The lighthouse?"

"_Yes_, _sir_."

"Good. I'm sending you a photo of a girl who has to be brought to me. Once you're done with Connor, contact me and I will give the coordinates."

"_Yes_, _sir_."

He sent them a picture to the phone. It was easy to find photos of Savannah Weaver through the Internet, if you know where to look. Daniel handled it quickly.

However, time passed by but no one contacted him. It took about twenty minutes, when the TOK-720 found that for a simple operation "get-and-kill" now it was the excess time. He again got in touch with the group, but no one answered.

Obviously, they were all killed.

This complicated the things, but in this case there still was the decision. Daniel took the chip and went to the lab.

Not surprisingly, the workers and employees of the laboratory were not gone. They were still there. Daniel went to one of the lab assistant. "Get to cover it with a solution of phosphorus compounds, similar to the one I described," he handed the chip to the technician, and he immediately ran to the same vacuum chamber which handled the body.

For all the work it took him less than five minutes. Insert the chip, move the probe, cover with the solution, wait a bit, then put the chip in the skull and close the port.

The cyborg recovered not immediately. But just the moment it rebooted, it rose abruptly and looked at itself. A moment later, it ripped the wires and threw them away. And then it looked around the room.

As soon as its eyes caught Daniel, the cyborg stood in the chamber, went to the edge, broke the glass and went out. Air immediately rushed to fill the empty space, but the cyborg a little worried about it. It came close to the CEO of Kaliba and froze, as if waiting for instructions. Lab assistants with some fear disengaged and moved to the side, away from troubles.

Daniel took out two photos from his inside jacket pocket and handed them to the cyborg. "This is your goal. Begin from the girl, get her to me. Once she is here, go to kill this woman - it's her mother. It is a priority enemy. If you fail with the girl, immediately go to destroy the mother. Then we decide what you can do with a girl. Weapons will be given to you at the checkpoint at the exit of the building. Call them number 33765-748, and you'll be given everything you need. Further - depends on you."

The cyborg without hesitation went to the door, then out of the building. Daniel followed it and pointed out which way was the checkpoint.

Yes, the game was becoming bigger. At least now, Daniel knew his opponent's face. And he was ready to take the necessary countermeasures.

Inevitably the fate would befall Catherine Weaver. She had died the last time, so she would die now.

Lab assistants just looked at each other when the two came out of the lab. They signed up for a lot more far long ago, but sometimes there were occasions on which it was impossible not to be surprised. Like now.

**# # #**

**2009, March.**

No one but her knew that she was going to play against the rules. Her plans, her intricacies, her possible moves. Nobody, not even her opponent.

Catherine Weaver, the T-1001, put the ruined T-888 chip on the table. She had just destroyed the cyborg, who tried to attack her. Ignorant child got what deserved. Now, SkyNet would be wondering what went wrong. What would happen next?..

The T-1002 carefully ran her eyes around the latter-day chip. "So, SkyNet finally began to do it," she said.

"What is more important now - how we do protect John Henry? The cyborg promised by John Connor hasn't arrived."

"Perhaps this is the very cyborg," the T-1002 looked back at what was left from the chip. "It could have been caught and reprogrammed."

"Unlikely, but possible," the T-1001 answered. "However, this doesn't solve the problem. We need a chip, an advanced chip that can keep John Henry."

She was interested in her reaction. What her sister would answer? Would she say the truth, or not?..

The T-1002 turned her head and looked out of the window. On the one hand, she was right, John Henry couldn't be left in this vulnerable state. On the other, the T-1001 was not even interested in the state of Savannah, when she returned to her. It was very suspicious.

The T-1001 shook her head, then looked at her sister; facial expression of the petite woman was enough to understand everything.

"You know something," she stated. "You know something, but don't want to talk about it."

_Come on, don't be silent. Now I have to know what drives you, can I trust you._

The T-1002 in a moment stood motionless, staring out the window, until finally she shook her head and looked at Catherine Weaver. "According to some records that John Henry gave me, I discovered that Connor has the defender. The cyborg from the future. Pretty advanced cyborg."

"This could be our chance," the T-1001 said immediately. _You didn't lie. I can trust you. Although you won't agree with my plan... I have no choice, I can't leave you a choice. I'm sorry. I hope someday you'll be able to understand me._

"This may be our only option," the T-1002 agreed. "But I... I don't think that future John Connor has sent her in order to give us her chip. I'm not sure that she has such task," and then she turned her head, and added in a whisper: "He just could not do that."

The T-1001 slightly tilted her head. "There may be no other option. We try. For now - try to come up with a backup plan. Perhaps we should even contact with Zeus."

_This also cannot be ruled out. Though I would stay away from him. __This is a very dangerous opponent._

"I contacted him one day ago," the T-1002 said more coldly. "He's in the neighboring State, New Mexico, he has the T-X on his way. He promised to come tomorrow afternoon, he won't be able earlier."

The T-1001 nodded. The T-1002 turned into a silver eel and slipped back into the aquarium. It was the best place to think.

Catherine Weaver went down to the first floor and found Mr. Ellison, most needed human in this situation. "Mr. Ellison."

The head of Zeira Corp.' security immediately responded and went to her.

"I need you to talk to John Connor."

"To talk?" Ellison was surprised. "And how am I supposed to find John Connor?"

She tilted her head slightly. "According to my latest information, they stopped at a motel "Toreador". Do you know where it is?"

"I've heard of," Ellison even didn't flinch. Hell, in this motel four years ago he had caught one killer... but it was a different story.

"First, tell John that I would like to personally meet him. I am ready to talk to him. Convey my thanks to him for rescuing Savannah personally."

The T-1001 closely followed the expression on his face, trying to keep track of every change.

"He will never go to a meeting without his mother."

"If that the case, ask his girlfriend just one question. And his girlfriend, not him."

"What question?" Ellison asked.

_And you don't even ask me how I've learned that John has a girlfriend? Apparently I moved quite closer to you, that you trust my words. I'm not mistaken._

"Will you join us?"

Ellison raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Yes. Pass the word for word, Mr. Ellison. I hope she will know what I mean."

Ellison shook his head slightly, and has already started to leave, but stopped and turned around. "And yet, how did you know where they are now?"

Catherine Weaver smiled slightly. And Ellison liked this smile not a bit.

"Let's just say I have my own reliable sources. You better not to know about them. No, this is not John Henry."

Ellison for a few seconds was just staring at her, then he turned and headed for the exit. So he had to get to John Connor and Cameron, and deliver the message. It couldn't be otherwise. How did she know that John had a "girlfriend"?.. Maybe something could shoot in her news... no, not really. Once she asked to pass it to her, there was something. They obviously knew each other. Or Catherine Weaver hoped that Cameron was one of her friends. In that case - did she knew that Cameron was a cyborg?.. James had to ask it from her. But later. They really need John's help after John Henry was attacked.

Catherine Weaver smiled even wider. What she hadn't said her sister, what she hadn't said James Ellison: a part of her, a small piece of poly-alloy, it now was peacefully lying on the window sill in the same motel room where John and Cameron had stayed. This piece went to them along with James, when he had gone to take Savannah from them. One this particle wasn't enough to talk to Connor or watch him openly, but the T-1001 knew where this piece was. And it would return to her when James would return with the results.

And what else she hadn't told to her sister, the chip was needed to carry out her plan. The police went on the trail for Ellison to get Sarah Connor, and only her, to leave John alone. Catherine Weaver gave them a tip. Covertly, through the covered sources, but it was her who suggested them what to do. Now her task was to bring John Connor here and take his girlfriend's chip and pass it to John Henry. It was time to make a castling on the chessboard. It was time to play the most important figure, to play John Connor, and to protect the most powerful weapon, John Henry. It was time to jump into the future, and lead to this future the "leader" of all humanity.

Judgment Day was inevitable, and the T-1001 knew that. She didn't try to prevent it. John Henry wasn't created in order to destroy SkyNet, but to change it. In the future they would have their advantages, in the future the T-1001 "felt" herself at ease.

And she was going to beat them all. It remained only to stage her own death for everyone to think that Catherine Weaver was dead. Then her plan would be executed flawlessly. She would make a castling and play in a new way. SkyNet would lose.

**# # #**

**2009, March****.**

They never had such intensity between them. People said this right, the true feelings manifested themselves in a dangerous and desperate situation. Cameron was able to contain and control herself. After all, she was a cyborg. And one of the best

But John Connor... to put it mildly, he still hadn't had those qualities that reflected the nature of the future John. This John, he still didn't know how to really control himself. His feelings were playing on his face, they could be read like an open book.

And after Sarah Connor had caught up and found herself in prison, Cameron became increasingly noticing changes in his face that he never had before. He was ready to break on anything, say anything he'd think.

So he had done. He spoke out. Cameron found all that he had thought about her. And it was... painful. She never thought that she could miscount like that, and yet everything appeared before her in a full view.

John called her just a machine. Imperfect. Just a machine, nothing more. Yes, he could be affected by stress... but John seemed quite confident. He believed that his mother was sick because of her, although it wasn't the truth.

But... what being said, it was said. Cameron couldn't get events back, and John wouldn't have said something different. They were in a desperate situation. Rather, John was in a desperate situation. Cameron for the first time just didn't know what to do next. Run, and after return for Sarah Connor? Or run forever? Take her out of jail wouldn't be a rational decision, it was threatening to turn into a failure. They should consider each option, but when they had such a disorder between them... so at first it was necessary to finally decide what was happening between them, what limits and boundaries remained between them.

Chola just came out of their room. Cameron watched her out of the window, and her eyes caught another figure - James Ellison. He spied? But how he knew that they were here?

She dragged him into their room and sat him at the table. John became serious, more sharply. His face painted with stern. He looked expectantly at the former agent.

"Let me repeat," James with some caution looked at Cameron. She was ready for anything with a shotgun in her hands. The head of Zeira Corp.' security looked at John. "I had nothing with your mother's arrest. If I had, there'd be a SWAT team outside your door right now."

John looked at him, still severely. James tried to look calm, but he seemed to feel that some tension prevailed in this room. He looked at Cameron again - she stood beside John and now was carefully studying the former agent. She was holding a shotgun at the ready.

''Same thing would happen to this SWAT team as happened to your last one," John said with a touch of sarcasm.

Ellison threw a quick glance at the cyborg. Was he a little closer, he'd notice a slight sadness in Cameron's eyes. _He thinks I'm just a machine... _she thought about John.

"Catherine Weaver would like to meet you," James said.

"Why?" John said sharply.

"She wants to thank you for saving Savannah..."

"Well, she just did."

Ellison inclined his head in mild surprise. He believed that John was eager to meet with Catherine Weaver.

"Your mother wanted to meet her."

"Well, when my mother gets out, trust me, she will," John sounded very serious, not a drop of irony.

Cameron asked herself, how could he change so fast? Was he... was he frank only alone with Cameron? He wasn't afraid to show her his feelings and tell the truth? And when not alone with her, he was trying to hide, camouflage…

So, he trusted her? Perhaps he didn't mean it when he called her just a machine?

No, he sounded as confident as he did now. She was wrong about him. He didn't love her. _It hurts... no other word would fit now. I was wrong._

"I told miss Weaver you'd never come without your mom. She said if that was the case I'm supposed to ask one question."

John bowed his head in anticipation.

"She says I'm supposed to ask you," James looked at Cameron. All the features on her face didn't flinch, though somewhere inside...

She understood it.

That was the end. Her end. Her worst fear, she ran to it face to face. John, the future John said that he didn't want that for her, but he had no way out, because they were at war. Which constantly demanded sacrifices.

Even before Ellison asked this question she knew that this was the end.

"Will you join us?" Ellison asked. "She says she hopes you'll know what that means."

Cameron froze. Her HUD blinked a few times, though her face still remained motionless. Inside here there were born hundreds and thousands of processes simultaneously. Time stretched and stretched, slowing down all around her and quickening all that was happening inside her. It was her very real fear. Feeling that equated a machine to a human, that gave a complete picture of the extreme factors of human life. Cameron was really afraid that one day she would be faced with this choice, and the choice with a fatal outcome. In one case, John Connor would suffer, he would change forever. In the other, there would suffer the Resistance to SkyNet. She knew that she shouldn't have become attached to John Connor, to raise his interest to her. But one man once said that the feelings cannot be controlled. Now Cameron really understood it all. Now she knew almost every extreme of human existence.

But her face didn't even flinch. After all, if it quivered, then there would happen the same thing that had happened in the day when she first met John Connor, the future John Connor. She would fail her job and would just kneel down before her fate.

But she couldn't do that. Now she couldn't. No matter how hard the choice, it was her choice. Save John or rescue the Resistance.

And war always demanded sacrifices. Even from John Connor. The future John told her about this.

John Connor's life could be lonely. His salvation lied in solitude. Sarah Connor understood that too. John now had to figure it out himself.

"Do you know what that means?" John asked, turning his head slightly to her.

For Cameron time began to flow more slowly.

_It happened. What so... scared me. What I didn't want and tried to escape. What should I answer now? I cannot leave John. But the program... I have to comply with the order of the future John. This is a higher priority at the moment._

_How I'd like to be away from it all..._

Her head jerked slightly.

"No, I don't," she sounded somewhat crudely. She... was upset, so to say. Ellison gave her these words, and she was angry at him. She had to get him far out of here. "Please leave now, Mr. Ellison. I think you've said enough."

John looked at the former agent, like saying _what are you waiting? Get out of here._

Ellison looked at him: "John..." he drawled, but Cameron didn't let him finish. To even John's surprise, she seemed very harsh: "You've said enough, Mr. Ellison," she took a step forward. "I won't ask you again."

James looked at John. And even though John was worried a bit about Cameron, his face still clearly said the phrase _go away_.

Cameron took another step forward. Ellison, without thinking twice, stood up, buttoned his jacket and headed for the door. Cameron followed him. Before he left, he looked again at John, as if saying _what's going on with you_, and then came out of their rooms. It was at that moment a small lump of molten metal rolled down the window sill and slipped out the door, and then attached to the back of the former agent shoe.

Cameron firmly closed the door.

John went to the window and saw that the former agent would no longer disturb them. But Cameron's voice interrupted him.

"He upset you," she said surprisingly quietly.

John whirled to her. "Me? I think he upset you!"

_You have no idea how much, John... but you will not believe me._

"You know that's impossible," she answered calmly. As calmly as possible, trying to hide everything that was going on inside her.

John took a step forward. "Is it?"

_I don't know, John. You told me that... isn't that so? Why are you hesitating then?_

"You said it yourself, John," she said. Cameron incredibly controlled herself, but was willing to sit down and covered her face with her hands. This wish she never had, even though she had more times than one, when she covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the very real tears. For all her short life, she had to go through a lot. And in the end... "I'm just a machine."

John's face changed. Muscles relaxed, his eyes softened and dulled. As if he was surprised, disappointed and thought simultaneously.

He didn't answer. John didn't know what to say. She was right, just a machine, but ... hell, he had been through so much with her! How could he say that? How could he at all even to think to answer to her like that?

He was ready to hit himself now, but to apologize to her... he was ashamed. Truly ashamed of his words. No longer able to look at the cyborg, a girl he liked at first sight, he looked away, there was nothing that he could fix the situation, fix time, change it, not saying this... but he had said, and it was too late.

Cameron watched how John looked away and so remained silent, stepped back and looked out the window. That night, she would spend here, guarding John. And tomorrow... she would have to come up with something to protect John. She couldn't leave him, but no matter how she didn't want to leave him, she would have to.

She weighed everything. If she doesn't give up her chip, after nine days SkyNet again seize control over her body. And then she wouldn't be able to resist it, wouldn't be able to oppose anything. The last few days have stood out quite tense even for a cyborg like her. She needed to give up the chip. And not only because it was required to correct damages.

That was the order. The order John Connor unwillingly put into her and the order that had escaped Ellison's lips. Could the T-1002 have influenced Catherine Weaver? Or Catherine Weaver was the... T-1001? Who else, though? But now it didn't matter. She had to help John Henry, to sacrifice herself for it, and leave John Connor. Did he believe in her? Did he trust her? How he really felt about her? She couldn't say for sure. Now John probably wouldn't answer. If he had anything to say now…

All she knew, it was the end. Her end. It all would end how it all began. A simple phrase that prompted to create the resistance of cyborgs. Where John once met the most perfect terminators, in the future. The phrase, which made a lot of decisions for the future and now the outcome of the war depended on it. The outcome of the war, fate of which had already been written.

And now, this phrase was carrying death and salvation at the same time. War required sacrifices. Fears and concern of a cyborg named Cameron Phillips put into practice, and she had no choice but to answer "yes" to this question.

Will you join us?..

* * *

*You can read this in "What They Feel and What They Fear"

**See chapter "Their Anguish."

* * *

_Note: This chapter ends exactly like the 3rd chapter of my part one. The same phrase._


End file.
